Being 16
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: Mycroft Holmes really hates being sixteen. Gregory Lestrade is the new boy in school. (Teen!Mystrade AU. Friendship and fluffy things, rated M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Thanks for visiting the first installment of this story. I've got six chapters saved so I guess I'll just post it. I don't know how long it'll be but I like to write it so here it is. I'm rating it as a T for now because of the language used, and eventually I might rate it higher. If you like it, please let me know. I'd really appreciate some feed back because I think this is something I'm most nervous about. Anyway thank you! And if anyone wants to beta the other chapters for me, you know just look through it and look for mistakes, send me a PM. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes really hates being sixteen. On his birthday this year, everyone told him being sixteen would be amazing. His grandfather told him that he can go chase a few girls, have a little bit of fun, and next year will be the time to focus on getting into university. But his grandfather was terribly wrong. Mycroft doesn't chase girls. Mycroft doesn't have fun. And now is the time for university talk.

And nobody really likes Mycroft. He doesn't even do anything to make everyone hate him, except that he's smart –he's performs at a school level higher than everyone else, but he has to complete certain lessons before he moves on to university— and he's beautiful –he's 5'11 (180 cm), skinny, with perfect features, blue eyes, straight auburn hair that's long enough to go to his eyes, and he just looks better than most teenage boys. That's pretty much why everyone hates him. He's a polite boy who keeps to himself most of the time, but he's the least liked kid at school.

And sixteen year olds are just mean. Every day brings a new form of torture for Mycroft. Some days it's name calling, some days it's physical abuse, some days they hide his clothes during gym class. They're just mean.

Gregory Lestrade is the new boy. He's tall and muscular and athletic, so he fits in quickly. Girls instantly notice him, and the boys assume he's an athlete, so everyone talks to him. He makes his mark during gym class as they're playing football; he makes a clean tackle against their star player, then freely dribbles down the field to score. Everyone is in awe, even the star player, so Greg is accepted as one of the guys.

That's when he meets Mycroft, in gym class. Mycroft doesn't participate in football; instead he gives the teacher a note that says he _can't _participate. The teacher rolls his eyes and tells Mycroft to get out of his face, so Mycroft sits on the side bench and reads from a very large book the whole time.

When the match ends and the boys have to go take showers, all of the boys purposefully march past Mycroft on their way.

"What's your problem today, Holmes? Menstrual cramps?" one boy mocks.

The rest roar with laughter.

"Very funny, Dave," Mycroft mutters, picking up his bag to follow the boys.

"Maybe he's afraid he's pregnant or something," another boy offers.

The others laugh again.

The boys make it back to the locker room as the laughter is dying down.

"You know, maybe he is pregnant. All that cock I hear he gets," the first boy, Dave, says.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and stands by the door. The other boys begin undressing and Mycroft purposefully diverts his eyes.

"Yeah, you'd better not look at us," Dave says. "Queer," he mutters as he pushes past Mycroft to the shower.

The other boys file past.

One walks by and says, "I hope you get switched out of this class anyway. Don't want to catch your…gayness."

Mycroft takes deep breathes and presses himself as much as he can against the door.

Greg walks past in the back of the line.

"Right, Lestrade?" one guy asks, hitting Greg's chest.

Greg glances at Mycroft before muttering, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Greg comes to realize that everybody treats Mycroft that way. Greg wonders why kids act that way if being gay (if Mycroft is even really gay) isn't anything new, but he just guesses that that's the only thing they have against Mycroft. His old school was much more understanding. Kids were out and proud at his old school. Greg sadly regrets switching schools.

The next day, Greg is standing at his locker when someone comes to the locker next to him, forcefully throwing it open and beginning to throw books in and out. Greg is stunned at first, but then he glances over and sees that it's Mycroft.

Greg clears his throat and glances at Mycroft again. "Hey," he quietly says.

Mycroft looks to his other side, to see if Greg's talking to someone else, then he glances at Greg. "Hey?"

"I didn't know you had this locker," Greg says.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to—"

"No," Greg stops him. "I wasn't making a comment I was just stating a fact."

Mycroft lets out a deep breath and continues unpacking and repacking his bag.

Greg pulls something out of his locker and offers it to Mycroft. "Maoam?" He holds the candy up.

"Uhm, no thanks," Mycroft says after taking one look at the candy.

Greg nods and puts it back in his locker. He's silent for a minute, and then he says, "Look, uhm, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Greg doesn't miss Mycroft's confused look. "What about—"

"In the locker room, when we were all headed to the shower. I just…at my old school I would have stood up for anyone. I don't know why I didn't yesterday."

"Because you're the new kid," Mycroft adds. "I understand the want and need to fit in."

Greg frowns. "That's not really an excuse. I shouldn't…I'm just sorry, ok?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg half turns to Mycroft, to not make it seem like they're talking, and starts to ask a question, "Are you…uhm…"

Mycroft makes an uncomfortable face.

"I'm not…I'm not judging," Greg turns a bit more towards Mycroft. "I'm just…I'm…" Greg cuts himself off as a girl Mycroft's never been this close to before nudges Greg as she walks by. "Hey!" he greets her, and then turns back to his locker when she continues walking down the hall.

Mycroft finishes with his books and throws his bag on his back. He takes a pen out of his locker and puts it in his pocket. He closes his locker and turns towards Greg to walk down that direction.

Greg grabs his bicep before he can walk past. Mycroft involuntarily clenches under Greg's touch, obviously quickly frightened. Greg quickly lets him go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just really want you to accept my apology. I feel terrible."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"But I'm not that guy. I don't want to be that guy at this school."

Mycroft nods. He looks down the hall, obviously uncomfortable and scared.

Greg reaches into his locker and pulls out that piece of candy, then presses it into Mycroft's palm. "Take it. It's the last one of my favorite flavor."

Mycroft nods and puts the candy in his pocket, then disappears down the hall. Greg discreetly watches him go.

* * *

The next few weeks calls for the same behavior. Greg laughs and jokes with the guys in gym less and less, and every afternoon they meet at their lockers, Greg gives Mycroft a single piece of candy. Mycroft places the candy in his pocket, and every day he puts it in a bowl on his desk at home.

On the Monday of the third week, an incident occurs at the lockers.

"Oh man," Dave from gym says as he approaches Greg at his locker. "I didn't know you had the locker next to this queer."

Mycroft frowns and tries his best to quickly stuff his bag.

Greg doesn't say anything.

Dave stands next to Greg's other side and puts an arm around his shoulders. "My man," Dave says, "Have you got plans for the weekend?"

Greg shakes his head.

"Now you do. My brother is having a party, and I'm going to get you smashed!"

Greg chuckles. "Sure. Just text me the details."

Dave glances at Mycroft as he's about to walk away, and Greg knows he's going to say something rude. As a diversion, Greg offers him a candy. Dave takes it and leaves without saying anything.

Greg waits until Dave is out of earshot before saying, "Man, that guy's an arse."

That's when Greg sees Mycroft crack a smile for the first time.

* * *

Greg goes to the party that Saturday. He's eager to go only for the prospect of alcohol. There he, of course, meets Dave's brother, plus his friends. Dave tries to set him up with a girl, but Greg says he's very much not interested and decides only to stick to drinking.

Monday rolls around, Greg and Mycroft meet at their lockers once again.

Mycroft, the teenager who notices everything, sees the small patch of discoloration on Greg's neck. It's obviously a hickey.

"Fun weekend?" Mycroft asks. It's the first time he's ever initiated conversation.

Greg looks stunned for a minute. "Sure. It was alright."

Mycroft nods in understanding.

They're silent for a minute until Greg says, "Say, you're good at math and things, right?"

Mycroft nods.

"Do you think maybe you could tutor me? After school? I could go to your house or you could go to my house. I just, I need some help."

Mycroft doesn't say anything.

"Look, if you don't want to you don't have to. But I could, uhm, I could pay you…or…"

"I just don't know how well it would go over for you, socially, if everyone finds out you're being tutored by…me."

"Fuck them, I need help."

Mycroft smiles for the second time. "Alright," he agrees. "I'm free Wednesday after school."

"Actually Wednesday is the only day that doesn't work for me," Greg says. "Well, except the weekend. But I doubt you'd want to—"

"Saturday's fine," Mycroft says, a little too eagerly.

Greg smiles wide. "Great, man. Thanks."

Mycroft nods. "You could, uhm, just come to my house. It might be easier."

"Hey, no problem. You're doing this for me, I could meet you on the moon if need be."

Mycroft smiles again. "Alright. See you then." Mycroft turns to leave.

"Hey, wait," Greg calls after him. Mycroft turns around and Greg tosses him a candy.

Mycroft pockets it as usual and disappears down the hall.

Greg, as usual, watches him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of eagerness and embarrassment and excitement to have Greg in his home, Mycroft avoids Greg for the rest of the week. He's eager that _somebody _is going to his house. He feels…well, he feels nervous. Nobody has ever gone to his house before. He just feels happy that somebody wants to, even though it's for work purposes.

The reason he feels embarrassed is because Greg is a _boy_. Yes, Greg wants to do work; yes, he agreed to help Greg. But Greg is just so…Mycroft doesn't know how to explain him. He's unique because he seems to care for Mycroft. He is kind hearted and cool and every day he gives Mycroft that stupid little candy that Mycroft doesn't even care for (every few days Mycroft even gives the stupid candy to his little brother).

And finally, Mycroft is excited because above all, Mycroft hates to admit how much he really wants a friend.

So Mycroft does what any sixteen-year-old would do in this situation: he avoids Greg. He manages to get out of gym class, the only class they have together, and he goes to his locker when he's sure Greg isn't at his. At lunch Mycroft sits alone in the hallway, and he races to each class after the last. The avoiding is going well.

Until Friday. On Friday, right as classes are about to be dismissed, Greg asks to be dismissed early in hopes that he can catch Mycroft at his locker. He rushes there and sure enough, he catches Mycroft.

"Hey," Greg says a bit too loudly as he approaches.

Startled, Mycroft jumps back a bit. "Oh, hi."

"I haven't run into you all week," Greg states, opening his locker.

"Yeah, I've just been—"

"Avoiding me?"

"Uhm, of course not," Mycroft says. "I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to be seen talking to me that often."

Greg laughs at that. "I don't care, Mycroft. You're cool. Anyway, I just need to know where I'm going tomorrow."

"Well, how are you going to get to my house? Is your parent taking you? Are you taking a cab?"

"I thought I'd take my bike."

"It's…kind of far to ride a bike."

"No," Greg chuckles. "A motorcycle."

Mycroft stops, stunned. "You have a motorcycle?"

Greg grins. "Yeah. Got it for my sixteenth birthday instead of a car. It's not much but it gets me from A to B. Anyway, why don't you just text me your address and I can map search it."

Mycroft frowns and his heart begins racing. "I don't have your mobile number," he plainly states.

Greg chuckles. "I'll give it to you, genius."

Mycroft glances at him. "Really?"

Greg turns fully to him. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"It's just that, I've never…uhm…I don't have…I don't get—"

Greg continues to smile at Mycroft's nervousness. "You've got a phone, don't you?"

"Not on me at the moment, no. I don't bring it to school."

"Ok, well here," Greg takes a pen out of his locker and grabs Mycroft's hand.

"What are you doing?"

Greg begins writing his mobile number on Mycroft's hand, which is now embarrassingly leaking sweat. Mycroft hopes to god Greg lets go soon or else he's going to feel.

"Here's my number, of course. Text me when you have a chance, ok? What time do you want me to go over?"

Mycroft thinks that over. "Anytime, really. But just a warning, it takes forty minutes to get to my house."

Greg's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. Uhm. Well, I'll be done with practice at ten, so is eleven good?"

"Sure. No problem."

Greg smiles warmly. "Great. I appreciate this, man. I do."

Mycroft gives a strangled smile back.

Greg taps his shoulder and says goodbye, then disappears down the hall.

Later that evening, Mycroft sends Greg his address via text message. Mycroft receives a "Thanks : )" in return. Mycroft holds his phone to his chest and smiles.

* * *

The next morning, Greg gets up at seven for his eight o'clock football practice. He rides his bike there and happily gets to work practicing. On the field is when he feels the most alive. He loves playing more than probably anything.

Practice is supposed to be over at ten, but the team is being particularly uncooperative that day, so the coach holds them over half an hour. Greg doesn't have time to stop home to shower, he only has time to stop for a shirt and clean pants and trousers; he's out the door in three minutes. Greg thinks about pausing to shower, but he doesn't want to be so late that Mycroft thinks he's not going to show.

He takes the journey to Mycroft's house carefully. A few times he pulls over to check his map, and he makes it there in forty minutes.

When he arrives, he's in complete shock. The house is huge; it's a mansion. Greg's never heard anything about Mycroft's family, but thinking about the way Mycroft dresses and his general appearance, Greg slowly begins to realize that he is the most well dressed person at the school. Mycroft's always dressed in nothing less than perfectly pressed and expensive looking trousers, a shirt, and a tie. Some days he wears the jacket, but most of the time he doesn't bother. He usually untidily rolls his sleeves up, but the boy still looks like the most appealing person at the school. Greg bites his lip at the thought.

Greg parks his bike near the front door and climbs off. As he's walking up the steps to the front door, he pulls his helmet off and pushes his hair back. It's not long, it's not in his eyes, but from the helmet it's pushed down against his head and he hates that. Now it's standing up thanks to the left over sweat.

Greg gets to the top step and examines the tall doors before he decides to ring the door bell. In seconds, it's thrown open by Mycroft.

"Oh," Mycroft says, looking at Greg's practice attire.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't really have time to stop to shower, practice ran late. I was hoping I could, uhm, do it here."

Mycroft just looks shocked that he's even there, even more shocked by his attire. He offers Greg inside. "I honestly didn't expect you to show," Mycroft says. He winces wishing he hadn't said that.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Greg sees a skinny little boy with a mess of brown hair running towards him. The kid stops next to him and Mycroft. He places his hands on his hips and stands as tall as he can. Greg looks down at him.

"Hey, what's up, little man—"

"You are late," the child states, "And you smell like a laundry basket."

Greg glances at Mycroft, who is covering his face out of embarrassment.

"Sherlock, get out of here," Mycroft says into his hand.

The kid doesn't budge. "Have you got any candy?"

"Uhm, I might…" he drops his bag off his shoulder and unzips it. The kid peers into the bag as well. "Let's see…I've got…ah-ha!" Greg pulls a single piece of candy out of his bag. "Here you go."

The kid happily takes it and runs away.

"That's Sherlock. He's almost nine."

Greg laughs as Mycroft leads him upstairs.

"This is my bedroom," Mycroft says as he approaches his door. He pauses for a second before nervously entering.

Greg follows him in. It's a big room, substantially larger than his own room at home. He looks around and thinks twice about dropping his dirty bag on the floor. The entire room is white; the walls, the carpet, the desk, the shelves. The bed's duvet is dark gray, and that's practically the only color in the room apart from books and one or two pictures that Greg can't quite make out. He holds his bag close to him.

"You can drop it there. There are towels in the linen cupboard."

Greg looks around the room confused. "Wait, where's the—"

"That door is the bathroom."

Greg nods. "Thanks. I won't be long."

"Take your time," Mycroft awkwardly says, then leaves the room.

Greg smiles and locks the door behind Mycroft.

Greg takes his bag into the bathroom and unpacks what he needs. He pulls out his clean clothes and the bottle of soap/shampoo-in-one that he always carries in his sports bag and sets it in the shower. Then he takes a towel out and puts it on the rack.

For three minutes, Greg stands awkwardly in the bathroom because he feels weird. This is Mycroft's bathroom. He's never been naked in any other person's house before, and he certainly didn't expect Mycroft's house to be the first. Finally he shrugs it off and takes off his training pants, then football shorts. He stands in the bathroom with his shirt and underpants, and finally he decides to take it all off and get in the shower.

Aaaaaand he can't turn the shower on. "I don't know what I'm missing here," he mutters to himself. He frowns and wraps a towel around his waist, then leaves the bathroom.

He steps out into the hall and looks around. There's nobody around, so he goes to the top of the stairs and shouts down for Mycroft. Mycroft suddenly appears at the bottom of the stairs. He looks stunned at Greg.

"Yes?"

"I can't turn the shower on."

Mycroft nods and heads up the stairs. "It is a bit tricky."

He leads Greg back into his bedroom, then bathroom. "See, you just have to…kind of…" Mycroft bends over to push the faucet hard into the wall and the shower starts.

"Oh," Greg absentmindedly mutters, a bit too distracted by what's in front of him.

Mycroft stands upright again, right in front of Greg. Their chests nearly touch they're so close.

"Oh," Mycroft says, startled. He's an inch or two taller than Greg so they're not perfectly aligned, but he feels Greg's light breaths against his chin and lips. Mycroft glances down to Greg's chest.

"Sorry," Greg says, stepping out of the way.

Mycroft quickly leaves the room. When he shuts his bedroom door, he leans against it and takes a deep breath.

Greg quickly showers and dresses. He puts the towel in what he assumes is Mycroft's dirty clothes hamper, packs his dirty clothes in his bag, and exits the room.

He finds Mycroft downstairs trying to get Sherlock to eat a bowl of grapes.

"If you're not going to eat the sandwich I made you, at least eat this bloody bowl of grapes."

Greg had never heard Mycroft say so many words at once. Greg chuckles as he enters the room.

Sherlock crosses his arms tighter. "No."

"Then no cookies."

Sherlock uncrosses his arms and looks sad. "But Myc!"

"Grapes or no cookies."

Sherlock frowns. "Fine," he hops off the stool, takes the grapes, and leaves the room.

Mycroft smiles, then he spots Greg and frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. "

"Are you two alone?"

Mycroft nods. "On Saturdays my mom goes into the city for her personal day. The maids are here, but mostly I take care of Sherlock."

Greg nods. "And your father?"

Mycroft glances at him once, doesn't make eye contact, and asks if they should get to work.

Greg goes back upstairs to get his book out of his bag and the two set to work. They sit in the office and do math for two hours. Finally, Greg begins to get it, so Mycroft makes up a few problems for him to practice.

The first one he does is wrong.

"You cheated!" Greg jokes.

"I cheated? How?"

"You gave me a bad problem!"

Mycroft laughs. "I did not. I promise that is one just like the ones that will be on the quiz."

Greg smiles wide at Mycroft's laughter. "I don't believe you."

"Here, try again," Mycroft gives him a different problem.

The second one, Greg gets right.

"See? I knew you could!"

Greg smiles. "Only because the help I'm getting is _fantastic._"

Mycroft blushes and diverts his gaze. He focuses his attention back on his book.

Greg follows his face. "Are you blushing?" Greg laughs.

"I, uhm…"

Greg continues to laugh. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

Mycroft breathes out a sigh of relief. "It's just that, nobody's ever been so nice to me before."

Greg pats his back. "They're fools. You're great."

Mycroft blushes again. "Thanks."

Greg just smiles.

After math they decide to take a whack at literature for an hour, then writing for two hours, then geography and government for another hour.

At ten after six, Mycroft checks his watch.

"Oh, gee," Greg says, catching Mycroft. "It's a bit late. I'll get out of here."

"No, no," Mycroft says a bit too suddenly. "I was only checking the time because I need to get my brother dinner. Would you, uhm, like to stay?"

"For dinner?"

Mycroft nods.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Mycroft smiles and the two go to the kitchen.

Greg, Mycroft, and Sherlock sit at the dining room table eating the spaghetti Mycroft made. It's silent but for Sherlock's slirping and complaining that he doesn't even want to eat it, even though he does.

"This is good," Greg says.

"Thanks," Mycroft softly replies.

"He makes it all the damn time," Sherlock says.

Mycroft pokes Sherlock with his fork. "Don't say 'damn'."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and keeps eating.

After dinner, the three boys go to the theater room to watch a movie.

"I can't believe you have a theater room."

"Oh," Mycroft stands behind Sherlock picking a DVD. "It's not really a _theater_. It's just got blacked out windows. And the sofas are softer than downstairs."

"This one!" Sherlock exclaims, handing Mycroft a DVD about a bee documentary.

"No, Sherlock. Pick something we can all enjoy."

"I want this one," Sherlock pouts.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and chooses a cartoon that Sherlock likes.

The three get settled and the movie starts, but Sherlock darts out of the room to get his movie snack.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "You don't have to stay."

Greg sits up in his seat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to impose. Should I—"

"No, no!" Mycroft sits up, too. "You don't have to go, I just meant that you don't have to stay. You are free to leave whenever."

Greg sits back against the couch and lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't really have a curfew."

"That's not a problem," Mycroft says as Sherlock reenters the room.

Sherlock hops onto the sofa between them with a bag of crisps. "Press play!" he shouts.

Mycroft starts the movie.

* * *

An hour later, they all hear the front door open and close very forcefully.

"Is Mother home?" Sherlock asks.

"Sounds like it," Mycroft answers, patting Sherlock's dark curls.

Their mother noisily makes it up the stairs. "Boys?" she calls out. "Boys!" Suddenly she throws the door to the theater room. "Boys!"

"Hi Mum!" Sherlock happily squeals.

She goes to the sofa in front of them and takes Sherlock in a tight hug. "Hello, dear! I've missed you!"

Mycroft doesn't move to greet her. He makes a face when he smells the alcohol on her.

"Myc," she says, "How are you, dear?"

"Fine," he replies.

She directs her attention to Greg. "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Greg Lestrade. It's nice to—"

"I think it's time for you to leave, Greg Lestrade," she bluntly states.

Greg looks shocked. Mycroft looks angry.

"Mother—"

"Please leave."

Greg nods and stands.

Mycroft stands after him. "I'll walk you out," he mutters, glaring at his mother as he walks past.

Greg gets his bag from Mycroft's bedroom, then follows Mycroft downstairs.

"I'm really sorry," Mycroft says.

"It's ok. It's kind of late anyway."

"Not really. My mother's just being a bitch."

Greg chokes his laughter. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Mycroft smiles. "Go ahead. It was true."

Greg smiles back. "Thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. If you need any more, just ask."

"I will. Maybe next Saturday?"

"I'll be here," Mycroft says.

Greg moves to pull his helmet on, but he thinks twice and instead pulls Mycroft into an awkward hug.

Mycroft does his best to hug back, but he's momentarily so stunned that he can't really move. He slowly pats Greg's back in return.

Greg lets go and puts his helmet on. "See you Monday," he says, muffled from the bulky helmet.

Mycroft smiles and waves once Greg as he rides away.

* * *

_***Thank you for the kind responses last chapter! I'm glad it was enjoyed. Reviews for this chapter is much appreciated as well! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Greg doesn't see Mycroft at all Monday or Tuesday. He figured Mycroft was just avoiding him, and though he now has Mycroft's number, he didn't push it. He left Mycroft alone until Wednesday when he began to worry. Greg begins to worry because he is afraid he said or did something wrong.

_Was it that extremely weird hug? _Greg asks himself. _Fuck, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have fucking showered at his house. God, I'm such a loser!_

Gym is right before lunch every day, and for the third day in a row, Mycroft hasn't shown. Greg decides to casually point that out.

"Say, that Mycroft kid hasn't been around lately."

Dave and a few others look towards where Mycroft usually stands near the door while the others get dressed.

"Huh," Dave says. "I have been noticing that this class doesn't suck so much lately. Wonder where the queer disappeared to."

"I haven't even seen him around campus," another kid, Lee, says. Lee is like Greg where each time everyone else is mean, Lee shuts his mouth and often he doesn't even laugh. Greg likes him the best.

Greg nods in understanding and the chatter dies down.

As Greg is leaving the locker room to head to lunch, he walks behind all of the guys he doesn't want to sit with. They laugh and joke, but he stays behind and thinks about where Mycroft would be and why Mycroft would be avoiding him. They had a great day Saturday. _I had to have done something wrong, _Greg thinks.

"Hey," Greg hears next to him suddenly. It's Lee.

"Hey, Lee."

"You were asking about Mycroft in the locker room. I haven't seen him around, but I know that he usually eats his lunch in the hall under his locker."

"Oh?" Greg suddenly realizes he's never wondered what Mycroft does at lunchtime. "I'll have to look for him, then. Thanks, mate."

Lee smiles and leaves Greg to talk to another guy.

Greg goes to the cafeteria to buy a sack lunch (sandwich, apple, bag of crisps) and goes to his locker to see if Mycroft is there. As he rounds the corner, he suddenly grows very excited at the prospect of being alone with Mycroft, at least just for a few minutes.

Greg's stomach flutters when he sees Mycroft sitting there on the floor under their lockers. He smiles.

Mycroft spots him and frowns.

Greg approaches Mycroft and pulls his backpack off his shoulders. "A little birdy told me you'd be here," Greg states. Mycroft doesn't move. "Can I sit?"

Mycroft shrugs. Greg takes that as yes.

"So why've you been avoiding me now?" Greg asks, sitting and digging into his lunch.

Mycroft watches him with curious eyes. He doesn't say anything.

"Come on," Greg nudges him, "Please tell me if I did something wrong. Did I say something? Was it because I showered at your house? Because I admit that was a bit strange—"

"You didn't do anything," Mycroft joins in.

"Oh? That's a relief. I don't want you to be cross with me."

"I'm not," Mycroft adds.

"Then what is it?" Greg asks before he bites into his sandwich. He stares over at Mycroft waiting for an answer.

Mycroft stares back at Greg, and the two lock eyes for what to them feels like an eternity, but it's only a few seconds. Mycroft loses his train of thought and has to look away. "I'm sorry. I'm…" Mycroft trails off. It's obvious he is uncomfortable with the conversation. Finally he regains his thoughts. "I'm embarrassed about my mother's behavior. I don't know why she did that. I suppose it's because I've never had a—" Mycroft chooses not to say friend. "I've never had anybody at my home before."

Greg listens closely while eating his sandwich. When Mycroft finishes, he nods in understanding and does catch Mycroft not saying 'friend'. "Look, you don't have to worry. My parents are…they're pains, too. We all have problems with our parents. Don't worry about it. I still want to be your friend."

Mycroft glances at him. The look on his face is in shock and awe and for a minute, his blue eyes look softer and completely clear. Greg thinks of the ocean; his own breathing quickens while staring at Mycroft.

"I appreciate that," Mycroft says.

Greg smiles. He picks up his bag of crisps and offers some to Mycroft.

"No thanks. I don't really eat that stuff anymore."

"Come on," Greg pushes him. "Just one. They're delicious. Best ones I've ever had."

Mycroft smiles despite Greg's poor salesman skills. He takes one crisp and slowly eats it.

"See? Tell me these aren't the best you've ever had."

Mycroft laughs. "Alright, they're good."

Greg smiles at his laughter. "Say," he suddenly says, "You said you were free last Wednesday. Are you today?"

Mycroft nods.

"I have a match this afternoon at five o'clock. You should come."

Mycroft looks confused. "A match?"

"Football. My team isn't very good but we try. It's a show. Maybe after we can hang out."

Mycroft bites his lip in thought. "Maybe I can stop by," he says.

Greg nods and smiles. "It'll be great." He offers Mycroft more crisps and Mycroft happily takes a few. They sit the last few minutes in a comfortable silence.

When they bell rings, they get up to leave for their next class.

"Hope to see you later," Greg says.

Mycroft half smiles and walks down the hall.

Greg watches him go.

* * *

Later, Greg is at his match with his team doing stretches. He's next to his best friend Sam, who goes to his old school still. Him and Sam have been best friends since primary school, so when Greg found out he was leaving their school, they insisted on being put on the same football team. Looking around the circle of boys, Greg realizes that no players on this team are from his current school, but most of the boys on the team they're playing are.

He and Sam are talking and laughing together like they haven't seen each other in years. That's how it is with Sam; Greg feels the most comfortable and at home with Sam. Sam knows everything about him and has been the most reliable person in his life through everything over the years.

"How's your posh new school anyway, Lestrade?" one guy, Frank, asks.

"It's not posh, Frank. The kids there are just like us."

"Please," Sam says, "I've seen the place. We've all seen the place. I thought it was an all boys academy. Which wouldn't be a problem, would it, Buddy?" he jokes to Greg.

Greg kicks at him. "You wanker. It's not like that at all. It's a cool place."

"Why'd you go anyway?" a boy named Chris asks.

"Well there was a new custody settlement," Greg says. "I had to move so I was too far away to go to your guys' school anymore. This was easier, I guess."

All the boys nod in understanding. They silently stretch for the remainder of the time until their coach tells them to do warm up drills. The boys file into two lines and practice dribbling and passing to each other.

Greg finishes his turn and returns to line behind Sam, but Sam is busy staring at the stands where a few people have filed in, mostly parents and other kids, but Sam's point of interest is at a lonely kid in the corner.

"Bloke looks lost," Sam says, nodding towards the kid.

Greg follows his gaze and suddenly gets a giant grin on his face. It's Mycroft.

"Jesus," Sam says, "That's him, huh? The boy from your new school?"

Greg eagerly nods. "I didn't think he'd show."

"I didn't think he was real," Sam adds.

Greg pushes him and they stumble forwards in line. Greg glances back at Mycroft and sees Mycroft watching him. Greg waves just a bit and Mycroft slowly waves back.

"Christ," Sam mutters. "We're going to see Greg _Beckham_ today, aren't we?"

Greg laughs and pushes him again. They resume their warm ups until the match starts.

As striker, Greg joins Sam in the center of the field for kick off. His hands shake with excitement and nerves the way they do before every match. He hops up and down and shakes his limbs to get the nerves out.

"Ready?" Sam asks.

"As ever," Greg says. He knows it's not a big match. It's not like he's playing Wembley Stadium in the Premiere League final, but he always, always gets nervous before a match. He's always so afraid of screwing up, and since he saw his father arrive five minutes ago, his nerves spiked up about a thousand volts.

Sam smiles and pats his shoulder. "Let's go, Becks," Sam says, tapping the ball forward to start the match.

Ten minutes into the first half it begins to rain. Of course Greg doesn't think about Mycroft leaving, but at one point when he glances over, he notices that Mycroft is still sitting there, only now he has an umbrella that he seemed to have pulled from nowhere. Greg shakes his head and laughs, then runs down the field to catch up with his other forwards.

At the sixteen minute mark, Greg and the other forwards make a break for the goal. Sam taps it forward for Frank, who dribbles a few feet before passing it to Greg. Greg dribbles and manages to kick the ball over the shins of a sliding defender, and he gets the ball right in front of the goal and shoots. The ball hits the left post but bounces back past the goalie for a goal.

Greg jumps up in excitement and he hears Sam shout, "Yeaaaaah!" He runs back towards his team and Sam attacks him in a hug. Sam pats his back and the others join, and Greg smiles as they pat his back and head. He's so happy that his stomach flutters and his fingers shake. Greg glances at his dad in the stands and his dad gives him a thumbs-up. Walking back to his side of the field, Greg glances back at Mycroft, too. Mycroft is still sitting there as if he doesn't understand what's going on.

The game resumes and Greg nearly scores again before halftime, but he gets tackled before he makes it there. He falls in the only puddle of mud on the field, too. Greg is very disappointed.

At halftime the boys continue congratulating Greg on his goal and saying the missed one was no big deal. He sits on the bench and sips his water, nodding when the coach tells him he needs to play deeper onto the field and basically wait for the ball.

"We're up by one. Even if we don't get another break, we need to keep them away from our goal," the coach says, addressing the entire team.

They murmur agreements to the coach. The coach pats their backs and tells them they're doing well.

The boys take the field once more and play as well as they did the first half. Five minutes in, Greg realizes that Dave is on the other team. He gets put in during the second half as a defender against Greg. Dave steps next to Greg and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"What's up, my man?" Dave asks.

"Hey I didn't see you're on this team," Greg says, stepping away from Dave and letting Dave's arm fall away.

"Got here late. I had to do after school tutoring. Say, how'd you do on that test today?"

"Uh, I think I did well," Greg absentmindedly says, trying to keep an eye on where the ball is instead.

"Do you get tutoring or something? I never see you after school."

"Yeah," Greg says, "I have a tutor. Kind of."

"Really? Who? I need some help."

Greg steps forward a few feet because he sees his midfielder gain possession. Dave follows and keeps talking.

"Who tutors you?"

"Uh," Greg doesn't think before he says, "Mycroft Holmes."

Dave stops dead and begins to laugh. "No fucking way? That queer in our gym class?"

Greg presses his arm against Dave's chest. "Hey man, don't be so mean. He's a cool guy."

Dave continues laughing. "Unbelievable. You're friends with the freak."

"He's not a freak, man. Just shut up."

Dave turns to Greg. "What'd you just say to me?"

"I said to shut up, ok? Be cool. He's a regular person just like you and—"

"Nobody disrespects me like that, Lestrade," Dave says getting way up into Greg's personal space, but Greg is still watching the ball.

"Hey man, I didn't mean—"

But Dave is already angry. He pushes Greg.

"Wow, wow!" Greg shouts.

The referee whistles to get Dave's attention. Greg throws his hands in the air in a mock surrender position to show that he's not doing anything.

"What happened?" the referee asks.

"I told him to shut up and he pushed me," Greg honestly says.

Dave stands there looking angry and the referee digs in his pocket and pulls out a red card. Dave gets pulled off the field and Greg shakes his head in disbelief that Dave got that angry.

The other team has to play the rest of the second half with one less player, so the offense gets a few good breaks and another forward, Jeff, scores off of Greg's assist. The team cheers in excitement and the defense holds the other team for the remainder of the game. Greg's team wins 2-0.

The boys celebrate their first win together and their coach tells them they did well. Parents begin to make their way across the field and the team and parents move to behind the benches because another team has to begin their warm ups.

Greg's dad finds him and tells him he did very, very well. Greg smiles and is shocked by his father's pride, which Greg hardly sees, so he just thanks his dad.

"You want to go to dinner?" Greg's dad, Greg Sr., asks. "I'll take you anywhere. Sam, too!"

Greg looks over at Mycroft who is still sitting patiently on the bleacher. "Actually, I was wondering if I could hang out with my friend, Mycroft."

Greg Sr. looks at Mycroft, too. "Oh. Uh, sure," he hesitantly says. "What are your plans?"

"Well, I need to shower. So I was thinking he could just come over?"

Greg Sr. thinks it over for a second, then nods. Greg smiles, pats his dad's shoulder, and heads over to Mycroft.

Greg approaches Mycroft and smiles. The rain has stopped so the umbrella is gone. Mycroft remains sitting on the bench.

"I didn't think you'd show," Greg says.

"I didn't realize it'd be so…long," Mycroft admits.

Greg laughs. "Sorry. I guess I should have warned you."

"It's alright," Mycroft says.

"Uhm, do you have to be home soon or anything?"

Mycroft shakes his head, no.

"You want to come over to my house? I've got to shower and stuff. We can just hang out, though."

"Sure," Mycroft says. "I don't have a curfew."

Greg smiles. "Well you don't have to, like, stay late if you don't want to. I won't hold you hostage."

Mycroft just smiles.

* * *

_***Thank you for your responses on Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

As they're leaving the field, Mycroft stops in front of a black car and says something to the driver. Greg stands back and watches, and finally Mycroft ends the conversation and returns to Greg.

"What was that?" Greg asks.

"I'm telling my driver that I'll call him for a ride."

Greg glances back at the car. "Your driver?"

Mycroft waves it off. "It's not that big a deal."

Greg shakes his head. "Alright," he says. They walk down the street in silence, Greg dragging his bike along next to them.

"I could have just followed you, I suppose," Mycroft says, nodding at Greg's bike.

"No, no. This is fine."

Mycroft nods and they continue in silence.

Finally, Mycroft asks, "What happened between you and Dave?"

"Huh?"

"Back on the field," Mycroft explains, "Dave pushed you. Why?"

"Oh," Greg doesn't really want to tell Mycroft whole the truth. "He was just being an arse, as usual. I told him to shut up and he pushed me."

"Being an arse about what?"

Greg shrugs. "Just about things."

Mycroft eyes him closely, but he quickly stops. He looks down at the ground and asks, "Was it because I was there?"

"No," Greg says, realizing Dave didn't even say anything about him being there. "He was just being himself about everything."

Mycroft decides not to push it, even though he does want to know what Dave was doing.

"So," Greg decides to change the subject, "How do you avoid me so well?"

Mycroft chuckles. "I'm good at avoiding everybody."

"But _me_?" Greg dramatically clutches his chest.

Mycroft laughs. "I'm just quick, I guess. I know where you're going to go and what you do during passing period and lunch."

"Yeah? What do I do then?"

Mycroft thinks for a second. "Well, first period you have your math class, and right after that you walk with Dave to your second period literature class. Though, I'm assuming after today that arrangement will be terminated."

Greg laughs. "Probably. Not that I'm heartbroken over it. Go on," he tells Mycroft.

"After second period you walk with Hilary Winston to your third period French class. You know," Mycroft adds, "I speak French."

Greg looks impressed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could, you know…tutor you. If you need help."

"Thanks. I think I'll need as much help as I can get."

Mycroft nods and continues. "After third period, you only have to go next door to the science lab, so you usually stand around talking to the girls loitering in front of the door. And after science, you have gym, then lunch. At lunch you usually sit with the boys from gym class, but some of the time you sit with the girls from science class," Mycroft pauses and looks at the ground again. "You're friends with a lot of girls, aren't you?"

Greg shrugs. "I guess. But I get along with everybody. I guess the girls at this school are just nicer than the boys."

Mycroft nods. "I suppose that's true. They are less cruel. But girls are annoying."

Greg laughs. "They're not that bad. Go on about me."

"After lunch you have a free period so you sit in the library and study. Though, today you got a snack from the vending machine because your sack lunch was far too small. And you don't like apples, so you didn't even eat all of the lunch."

"How do you know I don't like apples?"

"You offered me the one you had last week," Mycroft replies, then continues with his recount of Greg's day. "After free period you have government, and after that you get the books you need from your locker and you talk to random people walking by before you leave for football practice."

"That's all I do all day?"

Mycroft nods.

"I'm not a very eventful person."

"No," Mycroft agrees, "But you do talk a lot."

Greg laughs and playfully shoves Mycroft's shoulder. "I'm just a friendly guy."

Mycroft laughs. "I would have to agree."

Greg smiles. "Well, you don't have to avoid me as much, ok?"

"I'll try not to," Mycroft says. "I just don't want to impose on your every day routine."

"I'd rather walk down the hallway in silence with you than stand and talk to six loud girls."

Mycroft laughs. "I told you they're annoying."

"They're cool, ok?" Greg says laughing.

They walk in silence the rest of the way and finally they arrive at Greg's house. Arriving, Greg feels embarrassed that his house is so much less than Mycroft's. It's just a regular building with three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It's plain and simple.

"This is it," Greg says, heading for the side gate to go into the backyard. "I have to park this in the back," he clarifies, motioning for Mycroft to follow.

When his bike is parked and they're approaching the back door, a woman opens the door and tells Greg through the screen door that he can't come in covered in mud.

"How am I supposed to get inside, then?" Greg argues.

"Take off your uniform," the woman tells him, "I'll throw them in the washing machine."

Greg glances at Mycroft. Mycroft's seen him in just a towel many times by now (since they share gym class), so Greg rolls his eyes and begins taking his clothes off.

"It's cold out here," Greg complains, pulling off his socks and tossing them on the ground in front of the door.

"If you weren't covered in mud you could come inside," she says.

Mycroft stands next to Greg and tries not to watch the boy take his clothes off.

Finally Greg is standing there in his black athletic underpants (which are very, very tight) and nothing more. "Can I come in now?"

The woman stands out of the way and lets the boys in. As they pass, Greg says, "Mycroft, this is my step-mother Jan. Jan, this is Mycroft."

Jan smiles and suddenly seems friendlier than she was when Greg was outside. "Nice to meet you, Mycroft," she closes the door as the boys head for the stairs. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink? A snack?"

"Uh…" Mycroft follows Greg up the stairs.

"No thanks, Jan!" Greg calls down the stairs.

Greg leads Mycroft to his bedroom. "This is it," Greg says, opening the door. It's a lot smaller than Mycroft's. It's got a queen bed in the center of the room under the window, the walls are light blue, and there are four football posters hanging. There's a desk with a laptop on it, and random items all over the desk.

"Wow," Mycroft mutters, "You really like football."

"Yeah. I've been playing since I was five. I like it."

Mycroft nods.

"So, I'll just—" Greg suddenly becomes aware that he's standing in his pants and hurriedly grabs clean clothes. "You can sit anywhere. I'll be right out."

Mycroft takes a seat at the desk and Greg leaves the room.

While Greg is in the shower, Mycroft takes a look around the room. He sees that two of the posters are for the Chelsea football team, one of them is a poster of David Beckham, and one is a poster of the England National Team. Then Mycroft looks around at all of the other pictures on the wall. There are a few of Greg's football teams, and a few of Greg's family. Mycroft looks closely at one of a younger Greg and someone who Mycroft assumes is his mother. Mycroft smiles at the Greg's younger, happier face. Greg's got the same smile as he does now, and Mycroft momentarily thinks about how much he enjoys Greg's smile.

Mycroft leaves off the pictures and goes to the desk. He leaves Greg's laptop alone, but he looks through all the random things on the desks. There's a hacky sack, a Rubik's Cube, a box of chocolate cookies, and a camera. It's not a digital camera; it's one that Mycroft's only seen once at his grandmother's house a long time ago. Mycroft thinks it's cool.

He decides to sit on Greg's soft looking bed to wait for the remainder of the time. Then he gets bored, so he picks up the Rubik's Cube and solves it in about three minutes. By then he hears the shower turn off, so he sits patiently.

He looks around one last time and notices a stack of books next to Greg's desk. They look like they're supposed to be hidden, so Mycroft leans across the bed, on his stomach, to look at the books. They're books and information packets about the police academy. Mycroft's so busy looking through them that he doesn't hear the door open and close.

Greg stands next to the door watching Mycroft's hips wiggle around the bed as he tries to get greater purchase to grab the stack of books. He watches in a trance for a second before snapping out of it. "Want some help?" he asks.

Startled, Mycroft jumps and lets go of the books. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I was just curious…"

"It's fine, go ahead," Greg laughs it off. "They're hidden from my dad, but you can take a look."

Mycroft nods and pulls the books onto the bed. "You want to be a police officer?"

"Yeah," Greg nods with pride. "I want to solve crimes and things. I like to help people and keep them safe."

"I'm sure you'd do great at it," Mycroft says, not looking at Mycroft but looking through the books instead.

Greg shyly smiles. "Yeah, but I won't get a chance if I don't get my math grade up."

"We'll just have to work more," Mycroft responds.

Greg's stomach turns with nerves. The things Mycroft is saying are nice and promising, Greg feels like it's the best things Mycroft's said to him. Before he pushes it any further, Greg notices the solved Rubik's Cube and picks it up.

Mycroft looks up to see Greg examining the toy. "Oh, I solved that."

Greg shakes his head. "You can do that?"

"It's not hard. It's an algorithm."

Greg nods. "I could never do it."

Mycroft closes the book he's looking through. "I'll teach you how."

Greg nods at that too. "Thanks, I think," he says. "So, what do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit, I guess."

"Well we could go downstairs and see what I've got in the kitchen, or we can go out for something. My personal favorite is pizza, but we don't have to eat pizza if you don't want to."

"We don't really eat pizza at my house so I haven't had it in a while. I think that might be good."

"Yeah? Great. Let me grab my coat," Greg steps over to his closet and pulls his coat out.

They decide to walk to the nearest pizza place. It's somewhere Greg goes all the time when his step-mother makes a dinner he doesn't like. They get two slices each and sit at a table near the front.

"I love pizza," Greg says. "It's my favorite food."

"Yeah? It's good."

"What's your favorite food?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't really have one."

Greg looks stunned. "None? You've got to have a favorite food!"

"Hmm," Mycroft thinks, "I guess I like oranges."

"Oranges?" Greg chuckles. "Amazing. K, what about…what's your favorite color?"

"Grey," Mycroft quickly says.

"Grey? My gosh, Mycroft. Live a little."

Mycroft frowns.

"I'm joking, ok? I'm sorry. Grey is good."

"What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Like your bedroom walls?"

Greg swallows down embarrassed-fear before he says, "Like your eyes." He closes his eyes and blushes after saying it because it's the dumbest thing he's ever said. When he opens them he sees Mycroft covering his face and chuckling into his hand. The visible part of his face is bright red. "I'm sorry," Greg says. "That was dumb."

"It's ok," Mycroft says between laughs. "It's just something you'd hear in a movie."

"Ok, ok," Greg says, wanting desperately to change the subject. "Speaking of movie, what's your favorite movie?"

"I really like old movies. Like black and white movies."

"Yeah? That's cool. I've never really watched one."

"What's yours?"

"I like James Bond films. And Star Wars. And Indiana Jones. Basically, if they're in a series I like it."

"I've never seen…any of those."

Greg drops his pizza and looks stunned. "You're joking."

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Ok, if I go over Saturday so you can help me with math, I'll bring one of those movies over and we'll watch. Ok?"

Mycroft smiles. "Ok. But if I watch one of yours, you have to watch one of mine."

"Fine, deal," Greg holds his hand out to shake. Mycroft takes his hand and shakes it.

They continue their dinner and sit in the restaurant long after they're finished eating. They talk about movies, then music, then books. Greg finds that Mycroft likes more sophisticated things like classical music and classic literature books like The Picture of Dorian Grey, but Mycroft finds that Greg likes the modern music and science fiction books like A Brave New World and Animal Farm. All in all, they learn a lot about each other.

When they finally decide to leave the restaurant, Mycroft checks his watch and decides it's time for him to go home.

"I didn't mean to keep you so late," Greg says an as apology.

"It's ok. It's not really _that _late, but I should go." Mycroft borrows Greg's phone and calls his driver. Mycroft says he'll be there any second.

"Well I had a good time," Greg says. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

Mycroft nods.

"Don't avoid me, ok?"

Mycroft laughs. "Ok."

"Do you promise?"

"Sure, I promise."

As the car pulls up, Greg takes Mycroft in a hug again. It's less awkward than the one at Mycroft's house, but it's obvious Mycroft isn't very comfortable with it, so Greg lets go.

"See you," Greg says, turning to walk down the street.

Mycroft gets in the car and watches Greg walk down the street as his driver waits to get back onto the street.

"Did you have a good time, Mr. Holmes?" his driver asks.

"I really did," Mycroft says as the car joins traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft doesn't avoid Greg on Thursday or Friday. On Thursday, Greg gives Mycroft his space and only talks to him when they meet at their lockers, but on Friday Greg sits with Mycroft in the hall at lunch. They talk and laugh and it's the highlight of both of their day.

Greg agrees to go to Mycroft's house on Saturday. He doesn't have a last minute football practice, but it takes Greg hours to decide what to wear. He decides to ask his step-mother for help.

"Which shirt should I wear?" he asks, holding up a black polo shirt, a light blue and navy blue striped long sleeve shirt, and a regular plain green t-shirt.

"Is this a date, Gregory?" Jan asks seriously.

"What? No!" Greg feels nervous by the question. "He's tutoring me in math."

"Then pick something, son!" she sighs, throwing her hands in the air.

"But which one?!"

Greg's dad walks by right at that moment. "Just pick a bloody shirt!"

Greg sighs and finally decides on the blue long sleeved one. It's soft and he likes it the best because it's his favorite color (and also it's tight fitting on his arms and makes him look like he has more muscles than he actually does). Greg takes a long shower to be sure he's as clean as he possibly can be, and finally he leaves the house.

Unfortunately, the bike ride foils his plans of appearing as well groomed as possible. His helmet makes his head sweaty, which makes his black hair stick up in every direction, but when he gets to Mycroft's house he decides not to care because Mycroft has seen him at his worst.

Greg rings the doorbell and waits patiently for Mycroft to answer.

But it's Sherlock instead.

"You're on time this time," the eight year old states. "And you smell far better than you did last time."

"I didn't have practice today," Greg says to the kid.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft calls after him, approaching the front door from somewhere back near the kitchen. "I told you not to answer the door without me!"

"It's only him, Myc. And look, he doesn't look like a bloody puppy like you said last time!"

Greg just looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft pushes Sherlock out of the way. "Shut up, Sherlock. You were eavesdropping."

"You were talking to yourself!" Sherlock argues.

Greg laughs at that.

Sherlock redirects his attention to Greg. "Have you got candy today?"

Greg smiles and pulls his backpack off his shoulders, then fishes out two pieces of candy.

Sherlock gasps in excitement. "I like him better than last time, Myc!"

Greg laughs and Mycroft rolls his eyes as Sherlock happily runs up the stairs.

Mycroft watches him go and shakes his head. "Should we get to work?"

Greg is still laughing about Sherlock as he follows Mycroft to the office and puts his bag on the floor, then takes the same seat he did last time. Mycroft gets his books and does the same. While Mycroft's setting up, Greg examines him. He looks far more laid back than usual; instead of his usual dress trousers, he's got on a nice pair of black jeans, and instead of his dress shirt and tie, he's got on a plain green sweater. Greg enjoys this side of Mycroft, the side that's comfortable enough to dress down on the weekend.

Greg finally stops staring when Mycroft is settled in. "So, I brought the books of things I need help with," Greg takes out his math, government, and writing book. "And I brought three of my favorite movies. These are the first ones in their series. You get to choose which one we watch later based on nothing but the cover." The movies he pulls out of his bag are Star Wars: A New Hope, Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark, and The Godfather Pt. 1.

"Hmm," Mycroft examines each. The first one is obviously a sci-fi movie, so Mycroft wants to cast it aside. The second one looks alluring, but Mycroft doesn't much like action films, so he doesn't want to choose that one, either. The third one just looks far too intimidating, so he really doesn't want to watch that one. "Which one is…the longest?" he hesitantly asks.

Greg smiles. He points at the last one.

Mycroft stacks the DVDs with The Godfather on top.

"Good choice," Greg says.

They get to work studying math. Greg did well on his last quiz, thanks to Mycroft's tutoring, but he was still confused during the new lesson. Mycroft takes his time explaining every single step to Greg, something Greg's teacher would never do, and in the end, Greg's much better at it. He correctly solves the three practice questions Mycroft makes up.

Mycroft checks his watch when they're finished with math and it's only been one hour. He sighs relief because he really wants enough time to just hang out with Greg.

"So," Greg starts as he puts his math book away, "You know my entire daily schedule. What's yours?"

"I can't tell you. What if I need to avoid you again?"

"Maybe you just shouldn't avoid me."

Mycroft smiles. "Alright. I'll tell you once, but if you forget I won't repeat it."

"I won't forget."

"Ok," Mycroft goes on about his day. "First period I have science lab. After, I've got a math. Third period I have government, and fourth I have music. Fifth I've got gym, sadly, and seventh I've got another math. Final hour I've got literature."

"You have two maths?"

Mycroft nods. "I like math."

"Wow. That's amazing."

Mycroft half smiles. "It's not much."

But Greg is basically in awe. Mycroft is so smart and Greg's just…not. And Mycroft is his friend. Greg feels special because someone so smart and amazing is his friend.

"What else do you do?" Greg wants to know.

Mycroft looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, like I play football. What do you do? For fun?"

"I study."

Greg laughs. "No! Have you got a hobby?"

"Oh. I suppose."

"Well, what is it?" Greg asks, exasperated that Mycroft won't just tell him so they can hold a normal conversation.

"Let's see," Mycroft thinks about his schedules. "Mondays I have piano lessons. Tuesdays I have language lessons. Right now it's German. Wednesdays I'm free because my mother takes Sherlock to the city for a special day with him. Thursdays I go to the university library to study. And Fridays I have family dinners with my grandparents."

Greg's jaw literally drops. "Wow. That's…that's quite the schedule."

Mycroft nods. "It's been the same since I was young. Except when I was younger I would go to a regular library, not the university library."

Greg laughs. "It wouldn't surprise me if you went to the university library when you were six."

"Eh," Mycroft shrugs, "Maybe nine or so."

Greg laughs more. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Mycroft blushes. "I don't know that, actually."

Greg gets into Mycroft's face. He looks Mycroft right in the eye. "Well, you are," he seriously states before backing away. "I can't believe you don't have more friends. People would be lucky to have you."

"Too bad everyone hates me," Mycroft says, sorting through his papers on the desk.

"Why is that?" Greg asks, leaning back in his chair.

Mycroft purposefully looks as far away from Greg as possible, he nearly turns his back to Greg. "I don't know."

"I can't imagine you were rude to anyone. Maybe a bit intimidating with your gigantic brain, but I don't see you being a bully."

Mycroft shrugs. "They just don't, I guess."

"Mycroft," Greg starts, leaning forward in his seat again. He speaks softly to show that he's being caring, not asking to just embarrass Mycroft. "You don't have to answer this or talk about anything more if you don't want to. But I'm going to ask you something, ok?"

Mycroft nods.

"Are you gay?"

Mycroft's heart pounds. He really doesn't want to lose another friend over this. He really doesn't want Greg to walk out of here forever. He thinks about lying, but he knows that in the long run, a lie would be worse. He slowly nods.

"Thank you for being honest. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Greg's heart is also pounding, though he's afraid he's hit a nerve with Mycroft. He doesn't want Mycroft to stop talking to him. He regrets asking. To comfort him, Greg presses a hand against Mycroft's back.

Mycroft slowly begins to turn around. "You're not…you're not leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Then I won't. It's nothing to be ashamed about," Greg thinks his words over carefully. He doesn't want to scare Mycroft. "The kids at school are just jerks. Some people in this world don't care who you love or who you want to be with."

"And you? You don't care that I'm…the way I am?"

Before Greg can even think about what he's doing, before he can even begin to stop himself, he leans over and presses his lips to Mycroft's. Mycroft is so stunned he doesn't even close his eyes. It's his first kiss ever; he doesn't really want to miss anything.

The kiss is very short and kind of awkward. Mycroft's head is kind of tilted down, so Greg has to bend his neck upwards to reach Mycroft's lips. It lasts a good five seconds before Greg pulls away.

Seeing the look on Mycroft's face, Greg wants to jump back in time and never do that. He feels sick looking at Mycroft because Mycroft looks so stunned and confused and kind of broken.

Mycroft's brain is working a thousand miles a minute. _I thought he was straight? Is that why he's so nice to me? But he's so athletic? And all the girls he's friends with? And he did have a hickey on his neck after Dave's brother's party? Did he just do that as to show that it's ok for me to be gay? Is he gay, too? Wait…does he like me?_

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask questions," Greg says.

"But…" Mycroft tries to gather his thoughts. "You're so athletic."

Greg laughs at that. "I can be, you know."

"You're friends with so many girls."

"Girls absolutely love boys like us. And the girls at our school are so much nicer than the boys."

"You had a hickey on your neck," Greg looks confused so Mycroft adds, "After Dave's brother's party."

Greg laughs really hard at that one. "That was from Dave's brother."

"So…are you…"

"I tried to ask you the first time we spoke by our lockers. Sometimes it's hard to get the words out when so many people are listening."

"I didn't know what you were trying to ask then."

"I realized that, yeah," Greg says, chuckling again.

Mycroft runs his hands over his face to regain his thoughts and to calm down. Everything is happening so fast that his mind is racing. He takes several deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft nods, still holding his hands over his face. "Can I say something honest?"

"Of course."

Mycroft doesn't uncover his face, and he gulps before he says, "That was kind of my first kiss."

"Like, ever?"

Mycroft nods, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"Oh," Greg sounds shocked, "Mycroft, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…I shouldn't have—"

"No, it's ok," Mycroft says, finally taking his hands away from his face. "I just thought I'd be honest."

Greg nods. "How was it, then?" he grins.

Mycroft laughs. "It was good."

"Just good?" Greg sounds hurt. "I've actually had years of practice and it was just _good_?" He throws himself back in his chair and playfully clutches his heart. "I'm wounded."

Mycroft laughs. "I don't have anything to compare it to."

Greg smiles. "I could do it again and you could compare it to that."

Mycroft smiles and doesn't say no, so Greg leans forward once again. But Mycroft stops him before he gets to the kiss. "Greg," he says.

Greg instantly stops. "Yes?"

"Do you like me, then? Is that why you're so nice to me? If you don't, we can still be friends; I'm ok with just that."

Greg laughs. "I'm nice to you because you're so awesome, I've told you that a million times. But yes, I do like you. And we can be just friends if you want, I'm fine with that. Or we can be…not just friends."

"And what would 'not just friends' mean? Like boyfriends?"

"Well, yeah. If you want to be. I guess it'd mean we could hold hands," Greg illustrates his point by taking hold of Mycroft's hand and lacing his fingers together with Mycroft's. "And you could kiss me pretty much any time you want. And I can tell you how amazing and cool and beautiful you are all the time, because I think it all the time."

Mycroft's blush returns through Greg's speech. He rubs his face again. When he looks back at Greg, Greg is staring at him curiously and still holding his hand. "I suppose I could get used to that," Mycroft says.

Greg smiles wide. He leans forward and kisses Mycroft again, this time taking hold of the back of Mycroft's head with his free hand. The kiss lasts longer than the first, and this time Mycroft isn't so shocked so he joins in, but it's a sloppy kiss because Mycroft's never done it before.

After a few minutes of exchanging a few messy kisses, Mycroft pulls back a bit. "Greg?"

Greg kisses Mycroft one more time before answering, "Hmm?"

"When I said—" kiss— "I would tutor you in French—" kiss— "Well, this isn't really what—" kiss— "I meant at the time."

Greg pulls away laughing. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. We should get back to work."

Mycroft smiles as Greg pulls back in his chair. "Not that I didn't enjoy it—"

"No, no, work first, pleasure later."

Mycroft laughs. "Exactly. The quicker we finish this, the quicker we can watch your…scary looking movie."

Greg laughs. He takes out the next book he needs and places it on the table. He flips to the page he needs and begins to read. After one paragraph, he looks over at Mycroft, who is staring at him. "Just one more, please?"

Mycroft sighs and grabs Greg's face, planting a long, closed mouthed kiss on Greg's lips. They break apart with a smack and Greg looks momentarily dazed.

"Well," he says, "Now definitely will not be able to focus."

Mycroft laughs and takes his book out as well.

* * *

_***I was so excited to get this chapter up that I decided to put it up early. Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! **_


	6. Chapter 6

An hour and a half later, they decide to give up on doing work. Greg does well on the last lessons he needs help with, and by then Sherlock begins to bother them anyway.

Sherlock decides they need to watch a movie like last time, even though Mycroft tries to get him to leave them alone.

"We can watch a movie with him," Greg says, "Though it probably shouldn't be this one."

Mycroft looks annoyed. "Fine," he turns to Sherlock. "You can watch a movie with us, but I get to choose."

Sherlock excitedly cheers and runs away to get a snack from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft says, burying his head in his arms on the desk.

Greg slowly begins rubbing circles on Mycroft's back. He feels very excited that he can just touch Mycroft this way, though it does feel a bit odd. He doesn't want to do too much too quickly. "Don't worry about it. We'll watch The Godfather another time."

"This is just how it is here," Mycroft says an as apology. He sits up again and looks at Greg. "He's the baby so everything revolves around him. We have his food and his movies and his toys everywhere. It's just all about him. So, I guess…if you really want to stick around…"

"I'll have to get used to it?"

Mycroft nods.

"Well, then I will. Maybe sometimes you can come over to my house and we can watch our movies, but here I don't mind if we have to spend time with him."

Mycroft nods again. "Thank you for understanding."

Greg kisses Mycroft softly, then says, "Don't worry, ok? Sherlock's not going to scare me off."

Mycroft smiles. "I sure hope not."

Greg smiles back and begins to kiss Mycroft again.

A minute later, they both hear Sherlock enter the room, but they don't really stop kissing.

"Ew," is all Sherlock says. The boys break apart and Sherlock goes back to the desk with them. "Come on. I'm ready for a movie."

Greg laughs and Mycroft rolls his eyes. Mycroft picks Sherlock up and carries the skinny kid to the theater. Greg beams at the brothers exchanging banter and Mycroft pretending he's going to throw Sherlock over the stairs. Sherlock squeals with laughter even though Greg looks stunned.

They get to the theater room and Mycroft chooses Toy Story to watch. Sherlock loves it, and Mycroft tolerates it. Sherlock jumps on the sofa in excitement.

"Stop jumping on the sofa," Mycroft tells Sherlock. The child jumps onto his bum and for one second sits patiently, but then he begins to squirm around again.

"Greg, you sit here," Sherlock pats the sofa to his left. "And Myc, you sit here," he pats the sofa to his right.

Mycroft is about to tell him no, but Greg sits where Sherlock tells him. Mycroft rolls his eyes and starts the movie.

About half an hour in, Mycroft asks Greg if he wants a snack. Sherlock offers Greg some crisps, but Greg says he wants something else, so he and Mycroft go to the kitchen.

"Are you guys gonna kiss again?" Sherlock asks as they exit the room.

Greg laughs and Mycroft calls back, "Probably!"

They both hear Sherlock make a throwing up noise.

"I'm really sorry," Mycroft says once they get to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. He's cute."

"He's a huge pain," Mycroft disagrees. "Anyway, you can take any snack you want. The cabinets are fully stocked."

Greg begins looking through cabinets while Mycroft goes to the fridge. "What are you doing to have?"

Mycroft pulls out a container of sliced oranges.

"Ahh, your favorite."

Mycroft nods and takes an orange. Greg chooses a box of wheat crackers that he likes to eat. They sit silently and snack for a minute.

"You don't eat sweets, do you? Any junk actually?" Greg asks after a while.

Mycroft shakes his head. "No. Not really."

"Why?"

Mycroft shrugs.

"I mean, it's ok to eat healthy. I should eat healthy, but I exercise a lot. And, no offense, you don't really participate in gym. So, is there a reason you eat healthy?"

Mycroft looks at Greg and sees his curiosity. He takes a deep breath and tells Greg to follow him, then leads Greg out of the kitchen.

They go to the stairs, where there are dozens of photos hanging on the wall, and Mycroft walks halfway up the stairs and pauses.

He points to a photo and says, "That's me."

Greg looks confused, wondering what this has to do with eating, until he looks at the photo. He sees two little boys in the photo, one is young Sherlock and one is Mycroft. Greg assumes he's twelve, and in the photo young Mycroft is short and stout and overweight. "Oh," is all Greg says, still looking at the photo.

"Yeah. I used to be…very overweight."

"What happened?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know. I started growing and losing a bit of it, and when everyone started being so…mean…to me, I got really depressed. I stopped eating for a long time and I lost a lot of weight. So after that I had to go to a doctor to get all of my…stuff…worked out. Then I was put on these weird health diets and I got healthier. And now I look like this."

"Wow," Greg says when he's finished. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm physically healthy, yes."

"And otherwise?"

Mycroft shrugs and silently thinks about what he wants to talk about. He feels Greg lightly touch his arm in a comforting way. "I don't really want to talk about it," he decides.

Greg nods. "Ok. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I shouldn't pry."

"It's ok," Mycroft says. "Nobody ever really asks, so it's just a bit difficult to talk about."

Greg nods. "Can I hug you?"

Mycroft looks at him and nods.

Greg steps up onto the step Mycroft's on and wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck. Mycroft hugs back, and for the first time it's not an awkward hug. They hold each other tight and Mycroft pats Greg's back. As he pulls away, Greg gives Mycroft a quick kiss on the lips. Mycroft smiles when Greg fully pulls away.

"Should we go back to your brother?"

"Uhm," Mycroft looks up the stairs towards the theater room. "Actually, he may have fallen asleep. I'll go check."

They go up the stairs to the theater, and sure enough Sherlock is asleep on the sofa. Mycroft motions for Greg to follow him away from the room, and they go to Mycroft's room.

"We _could_ watch the movie you brought," Mycroft says, picking up the remote control to a TV that's somewhere hidden in the room.

Greg looks around for it. "Where's your telly?"

Mycroft clicks a button and a projector screen falls from the ceiling above the head of Mycroft's bed. "I wanted it put it when I was sick a few years ago. I spent a lot of time in here just watching movies."

Greg nods in understanding. "It's really cool."

"Thanks. Sherlock doesn't really sleep well at night, so he'll be asleep right now for a couple of hours. We can do whatever we want, we don't even have to watch the movie if you don't want to."

Greg shrugs. "I'm ok with whatever you want to do."

Mycroft Mycroft runs downstairs to get it from the desk where Greg left it, and while he's gone, Greg looks around Mycroft's room more. He looks at the few photos on the desk; they're each of him and Sherlock. In one, Sherlock is a baby, in another Sherlock is about two and he and Mycroft are playing with bubbles. The boys look happy.

Mycroft returns with the movie in just a few minutes. "Got it," he announces as he enters the room.

Greg smiles. "Great. Where should I sit?"

"Oh, uhm," Mycroft begins pulling the pillows from the head of the bed to the foot of the bed against the shorter footboard at the bottom of the bed. "This is what I usually do."

Greg nods and sits on the bed against the footboard; he pulls his shoes off and rests his back against the pillows, his legs tented over the bed, and his feet planted on the bed.

Mycroft starts the movie and joins Greg on the bed.

"This is cool," Greg says again.

"Thanks."

They silently watch the movie for twenty minutes, in the same exact position, until Greg shimmies more down the bed until he's slouching against the pillows. More comfortable then, Greg happily watches one of his favorite movies with his new boyfriend.

They're halfway through the movie before anyone speaks. It's Mycroft first. "Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Greg looks up at him. "Sure, anything."

"Could we not…I mean, if we're actually…you know…going to do this…could we not…"

"You don't want anyone to know?"

"It's not that I don't want anyone to know," Mycroft tries to clarify, "I don't want our peers to know."

"Oh. Like the guys in gym and stuff?"

"Yeah. I just…they're very cruel, Greg. We can't afford to both be miserable at school."

Greg nods. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want them to do anything to you. I couldn't be around to protect you all the time."

Mycroft doesn't even try to say he can protect himself; he never fights back. "I'm glad you understand."

Greg nods. "Do you still want to do this? To be with me?"

Mycroft nods. "I am nervous, though."

Greg sits up straight again. "About what?"

"Just…us. I like our friendship. I like hanging out with you. I like getting to know you. And I…I just very much do not want that to end."

"It won't, ok? Even if we break up, I still want to be your friend. Unless I do something to really fuck up and you never want to speak to me again. But I'll try my best not to. And as for being friends, well, we are still friends. We still get to hang out. Only now, we can kiss and stuff."

Mycroft looks panicked at that. "And stuff?" Mycroft looks at Greg, right into his eyes, and continues, "Greg, I'm sorry, but I'm really not ready for—"

"No, no, I didn't mean sex. I'm not either, trust me. I just meant we can, like, hold hands, and hug, and go on dates."

Mycroft lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he says. "And dates?"

Greg smiles. "Yes, dates."

"Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"What would be different if it was?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we'd be holding hands."

Mycroft takes hold of Greg's hand. "How's that?"

Greg smiles. "This is good. I like it."

Mycroft smiles back. "Me too."

Greg leans over and kisses Mycroft once. "Can we get back to the movie?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg scoots down the bed again back into the position before they began talking, all the while not letting go of Mycroft's hand. Mycroft smiles down at him, then happily watches the movie.

After a while, Greg catches Mycroft check his watch. Greg begins to sit up. "Sorry, should I go?"

"No, no. I was only checking the time."

"But, your mother?"

"Oh," Mycroft rolls his eyes, "She said if I'm going to have company over then she's going to stay in London as late as she wants."

"Does she not like me or something?"

"Mmm," Mycroft thinks about the right thing to say. "She doesn't like that there's a possibility you're an arsehole."

"Did you tell her I'm not?"

"She's very stubborn," Mycroft states, "She's going to take a lot of convincing, sadly."

"Well, I just won't be an arse," Greg says, chuckling a bit.

Mycroft smiles. "Thanks. Don't."

Greg rests back on the bed and they continue watching the movie. Progressively, Greg scoots further and further down the bed until eventually he's laying completely on Mycroft's bed, his head resting on the pillows. By then it's the end of the movie.

"This movie was almost three hours long," Mycroft states as he takes the DVD out of the player.

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"It was a bit…frightening."

Greg laughs. "It's a classic. There are two more."

"There's a Godfather two and three?"

"Yep. And I love each of them."

Mycroft laughs. "Ok. Next time we'll watch one of my favorites."

Greg nods. "Agreed."

Mycroft checks his watch again and it's nearly five o'clock.

"Should you check on Sherlock?"

Mycroft nods. "I suppose I should. Though, I'm sure he's still asleep."

"Why doesn't he sleep at night?"

Mycroft heads out of his bedroom and Greg follows. "I don't know," Mycroft explains, "He just doesn't."

"What does he do while everyone's asleep?"

"He watches movies or reads or plays games by himself."

"Doesn't he go to school?"

"No, he's homeschooled."

"Really? Why?"

By then, they arrive back at the theater room and Mycroft checks on Sherlock. Sure enough, he's still asleep.

Mycroft rejoins Greg back in the hallway. "He's fine."

Greg nods.

"Are you hungry?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shrugs.

"I'm not yet. Uhm…" Mycroft thinks about something they could do. He doesn't want Greg to leave. "Sherlock's got an Xbox. Do you like games?"

Greg's eyes light up and he grins very wide.

Mycroft laughs. "I'll take that as a yes," he says as he grabs Greg's hand and leads him to Sherlock's bedroom.

Greg looks through Sherlock's games and chooses a football game that he himself likes. "Do you play, too?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No. I'm no good."

"I'll go easy on you," Greg says.

They start the game and Mycroft plays like he has no idea what he's doing, which is true. "I don't know what I'm doing," Mycroft admits.

"Just click buttons. I'm sure you'll pick it up."

"That's what I'm doing now and you're beating me 5-0."

Greg laughs and pauses. "Ok," he turns to Mycroft and points to buttons on the controller. "This one passes, this one shoots, this one makes him run, and this one makes him run faster."

Mycroft nods. "Ok. I'll try again."

Greg resumes the game and Mycroft only does slightly better.

"See? I'm no good."

Greg smiles. "It's ok. Do you want to do something else?"

Mycroft sees how much fun Greg is having with the game. "No, we can keep playing."

Greg nods and they continue.

Finally, Sherlock wakes up and finds them in his bedroom. He lets them continue playing, mostly just because he likes Greg, and sits behind them on his bed. "Wow Myc," he says after a while, "You suck at this."

"Ugh!" Mycroft shouts in frustration. He hands his controller to Sherlock. "Here, you play then."

Sherlock happily takes it and begins playing almost better than Greg is.

"How is he so good at this?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know. It's weird, isn't it?"

"I'm just smarter than you," Sherlock says.

Mycroft reaches back and smacks Sherlock on his chest. Sherlock laughs and doesn't break his play.

When they finish playing, Mycroft decides he needs to make dinner.

"Please no spaghetti," Sherlock begs.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and decides instead to ask the maid to make them something. They end up with fish fingers (Sherlock's choice) and chips.

"These are the best," Sherlock says as they sit to eat.

"I'm sorry Greg," Mycroft apologizes, "I told you Sherlock controls the meals."

"No, no. This is great," Greg says, happily eating his fish.

After dinner, Greg decides it's about time for him to leave. They go back to the study for Greg to get his belongings.

"So, will you want to do this again next Saturday? Tutoring?" Mycroft asks as they walk out of the study.

"Yes, I think I need it. If that's alright?"

"Of course," Mycroft says.

"As for the rest of the week. I'll see you at school, right? No avoiding me?"

Mycroft laughs. "I'll try my best not to."

They get to the front door and exit the house. They walk down the steps and stand in front of Greg's bike.

"I'll see you Monday. Don't avoid me. We can have lunch together," Greg says, pulling his helmet off the handle bars.

"If that's what you want."

"It is," Greg says.

Mycroft nods. "I'll be in my usual spot."

"I'll be there," Greg says, smiling.

Mycroft smiles back before leaning forward and kissing Greg. He decides to initiate the goodbye hug by wrapping his arms around Greg's neck while kissing. Greg hugs back and they happily kiss for minutes.

Finally Mycroft pulls away. "See you," he says.

Greg smiles. "Goodbye." He pulls his helmet on and gets on his bike.

Mycroft watches him ride down the street.

* * *

Later, Mycroft and Sherlock sit in Sherlock's room putting pajamas on and waiting for their mother.

Sherlock hops around silently while Mycroft folds his clothes and places them in the hamper, and finally Sherlock asks, "Is Greg your boyfriend?"

Mycroft blushes. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because you kissed him!"

Mycroft tries to get Sherlock to stop hopping around to get him to pull his shirt on. "How would you feel if he is?"

"I wouldn't mind. He brings candy."

Mycroft chuckles. "Yes, he does. You're spoiled."

Sherlock smiles. "But you help him with school, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is he dumb then?"

Mycroft tries not to laugh. "No. He's not dumb."

"Oh," Sherlock says. "Well I like him."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too, Myc."

Mycroft smiles at his brother. "Come on," he says once Sherlock is dressed. "Let's go get some hot chocolate."

Sherlock hops off the bed and runs out of the room.

* * *

**_*This chapter is a bit boring, I'm sorry. It'll pick up again I promise. Thanks for the reviews about last chapter! They're always appreciated! _**


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday morning, Greg arrives at school far earlier than usual. He slept with butterflies in his stomach all night, and waking up was easy. He didn't realize it until he left for school that he actually missed Mycroft on Sunday. It's the only day of his week that he doesn't see Mycroft.

Greg gets to school early because Mycroft does, and sure enough, today Greg meets Mycroft at their lockers.

"Good morning," Greg says as he approaches.

Mycroft grins. "Good morning."

"How are you?"

"I'm…" Mycroft pauses and smiles wide, then says, "This was the easiest Monday to get out of bed for in…ever."

Greg smiles back and closes his locker. Greg really doesn't care about the few people loitering in the hallway, so he turns to Mycroft and leans against his locker. "Yeah? I'm really glad. I feel great today. But you know what?"

"What?" Mycroft asks, closing his locker, too.

"I missed you yesterday."

Mycroft smiles as he turns to Greg. He shyly looks down at his feet. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought about calling or texting, but I didn't really want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered me. You can call me or text me."

"Would you want me to?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg smiles. "Then I will."

Mycroft just bashfully half smiles at the ground. Greg thinks he looks so cute at that moment, and Greg rarely ever thinks the word 'cute'.

Greg bites his lip and groans. "I want to kiss you so bad," he whispers.

Mycroft looks around the hall, and without even realizing it, they're alone.

Greg looks, too, and before anyone can come into the hall, he grabs Mycroft's tie, pulls him close, and kisses him. It's a quick kiss, and before Mycroft backs away, Greg kisses his nose, then another quick peck on the lips.

"I want to do that all day," Greg says.

Mycroft straightens his tie and smiles. Greg notices his cheeks tinted red and his blue eyes extremely light. Greg wants to kiss him again, but just as he's about to lean in, two girls walk into the hall. Greg stands against his locker again.

It's still far too early to be heading to classes, and it's still so early that not many kids are in the hall. They stand silently facing each other for far too long, but unsure of what to say.

"So," Greg finally starts, "You've got piano today?"

Mycroft nods. "Yes, right after school."

"Oh? What time does it end?"

"Usually I'm out by 6 o'clock."

"Oh? My practice ends at 6 o'clock."

Mycroft looks confused.

"Why I'm saying that is…" Greg takes a deep breath and asks, "Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know? We can go to dinner or something. Maybe a movie. Anything."

Mycroft nervously nods. "Sure. I think that could be fun."

"It _will_ be fun," Greg tries to reassure him. "I'll rush home from practice to shower, why don't you meet me there when you're finished?"

Mycroft nods. "I can do that."

Greg smiles. "Perfect. Do you still want to have lunch?"

Mycroft thinks that over. Since they're going to have a date, he doesn't see the sense in having lunch together, too. "Let's just have lunch tomorrow."

Greg nods in understanding. "That sounds great," he says.

Finally, kids start filing into the hallway and the first bell rings.

"I'll see you later then," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles at Greg, then leaves to go to his first class.

Greg dreamily walks to class, completely happy with everything.

* * *

They see each other once again during the whole day, but they only exchange greetings. They don't see each other before they both leave the campus, but they're both excited to see each other later.

* * *

At practice, Greg acts in a complete daze the entire time.

"Earth to Greg!" Sam shouts, getting Greg's attention. They're standing across from each other doing passing exercises, so Sam passes it to Greg again.

"Huh? Sorry."

"What are you thinking about over there, Greg-o?"

"Oh, nothing. Just things."

"You thinkin' about that boy of yours?"

Greg smiles. Yesterday he told Sam everything. "It's hard not to."

Sam shakes his head. "You fall so hard so fast, man. Last time—"

"Last time was terrible, I know. But Mycroft is definitely different from _him_. Mycroft could never be capable of…any of that."

Sam nods in understanding.

Right then, the coach tells them to line up to do other drills, so Sam and Greg stand next to each other.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Sam asks as they approach each other. "Play a little Fifa? Scan Facebook so you can tell me if girls would be interested in me?"

"I can already tell you that they won't, and I can't hang out tonight."

"Why not?"

Greg grins.

"Oh please. Already ditching me for him?"

"You know I can't help it, Sam-o," Greg says.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I was your boyfriend first, remember that." Sam always says things like that.

Greg shoves him. "Shut up. I just want to hang out with him right now."

"Alright, alright. Shoved aside for the new boyfriend, I understand."

Sam takes his turn in line, then goes to the back. After, Greg takes his and they resume conversation.

"You got a new boyfriend, Lestrade?" Franks asks. Frank is their other good friend.

"Why, yes I do."

"Who, might I ask?"

"His name is Mycroft Holmes, he goes to my school."

"Hey," Frank practically shouts. "I know him!"

Greg and Sam both look confused. "You do?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, yeah! We took violin lessons together a few years back. We were about eleven, I think."

Greg looks dreamily at Sam and says in a dreamy voice, "He plays violin."

Sam laughs and shoves him. "Oh, he's so perfect!" Sam jokes.

Greg laughs and they take their turns in line again. When they get back in line, Frank asks, "Is he who you left with the other day after the match?"

Greg nods. "Yeah. That was him."

Frank looks shocked. "Wow. He does not look the same as he did when we were eleven."

"Yeah," Greg says. "I guess he went through a bunch of stuff and got really thin. Now he's healthy, I guess, so that's good."

"And now he's _soooo dreamy_," Sam jokes, nudging Greg's shoulder.

Greg smiles.

"Alright, tomorrow dude. Me and you, Fifa tournament," Sam says, holding his fist out for Greg to bump with his. When he does, Sam asks, "When will I meet this boy wonder anyway?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I'll invite him to Wednesday's match, but since it's late I doubt he'll come."

"Is his curfew seven o'clock or something?"

Greg laughs. "No. He lives like forty minutes out of the city so he likes to head home early. He has a full course load so he usually has a lot of homework."

Sam nods while Greg talks. "Well, I'll meet him when I meet him, but I'd better meet him!"

"Ok, ok. Fine!"

They continue practice and as soon as it's over, Greg rushes to get home. He changes out of his football shoes as quickly as he can and leaves the field.

"Have a good date," Sam says as Greg walks passed him. "And be _safe_."

Greg laughs. "Shut up!" he shouts back at Sam, then practically runs to his bike and rides away.

He makes it home almost exactly when Mycroft arrives. Mycroft gets out of the car and walks over to Greg by the gate to the backyard.

"Hello," Greg says as Mycroft approaches. He smiles as Mycroft doesn't say anything, instead he just leans in and kisses Greg quickly.

They go inside and Greg's dad is standing in the kitchen.

"Oh?" Greg's dad says, shocked to see someone with Greg.

"Hey Dad, you didn't really meet Mycroft last week, so…" Greg stands between Mycroft and his dad. "This is Mycroft. Mycroft this is my dad. He's Greg, too."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Mycroft politely and quietly says, holding his hand out to shake.

Greg Sr. takes Mycroft's hand and shakes, glancing back and forth between Mycroft and his son. "Uh-huh," Greg Sr. mutters. "Nice to meet you too, Mycroft."

When they let go, Greg grabs Mycroft's hand and pulls him up the stairs.

They get up to Greg's bedroom and Greg tosses his bag on the floor. "How was violin?"

"I wouldn't know," Mycroft dryly says, "I was at piano."

Greg slaps his hand to his forehead. "Shit, I'm sorry. My friend said he took violin lessons with you; I guess that was on my mind. How was piano?"

Mycroft shrugs. "It was fine."

"Mmm," Greg mutters as he fishes for clean clothes. "Football was great. My friends gave me shit for being so distracted, but I just kept thinking about you."

Mycroft nods and awkwardly stands there in Greg's bedroom.

Greg grabs his clothes and turns to Mycroft. Mycroft's frowning very deeply. "Hey," Greg rubs Mycroft's arm, "Are you ok?"

Mycroft nods.

"You seem…upset. Off. Are you sure you're ok?"

Mycroft bites his lip trying to decide if he wants to tell Greg, but he feels bad about it, so he does. "I failed my piano quiz."

Greg's eyebrows lift and he looks in disbelief. "You're upset by that?"

Mycroft throws his arms in the air. "It's terrible! It's like you losing football matches. That sucks, right? This sucks!"

Greg tries not to smile and laugh. "Calm down, calm down. What happened?"

"You!" Mycroft shouts.

Greg chuckles. "Me?"

"I kept thinking about you! I hit the wrong key, like, a thousand times!"

Greg's chuckle turns into a laugh. "It's ok, Mycroft—"

"I haven't failed a piano quiz since I was just beginning!"

Greg stops chuckling. "Hey, it's ok, alright? You'll live."

Mycroft frowns.

"Let me go shower and I'll comfort you after, alright?"

Mycroft nods.

He decides to lay on Greg's bed while Greg's gone. He lays with his back to the door, his head on Greg's pillows and his hands tucked under his head.

He's very comfortable in the bed, not only because it's soft and physically comfortable, but also because he just feels so comfortable with Greg. He realizes that he hasn't known Greg that long but already they're going out and they've kissed and Mycroft's very happy with it all. Mycroft just thinks that must be a sign that Greg is special, and what they've had the last few days is…real.

Greg returns minutes later and sees Mycroft laying on his bed. He smiles as he closes the door and discards his dirty clothes, then goes to the bed and sits on the edge next to Mycroft's hip.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft shrugs.

"Do you want me to comfort you now?"

At first Mycroft doesn't move, but a second later he nods.

"How? Do you want a hug? Do you want me to lay with you?"

Mycroft doesn't answer, so Greg goes around to the other side of the bed and lays across from Mycroft. They're close, but they don't touch.

"I've been studying piano for four years," Mycroft says. "I know every key, I know hundreds of tunes. I don't know why I did so horribly today."

"It's ok," Greg says, finally touching Mycroft by rubbing his arm. "You'll do better next time."

Mycroft shrugs. "I guess," he pouts.

Greg tries not to smile about the face Mycroft's making, but his face cracks and he grins.

"What?" Mycroft demands.

"You're cute when you're pouty."

Mycroft's mouth turns into a small smile and he rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

Greg laughs and kisses Mycroft. "Well, I'm hungry," he says after a few minutes of just laying there again. "Do you want to go eat?"

"Where?"

"Well, to be honest I'm a teenager with limited funds, so we can go to anywhere I can afford."

"Greg," Mycroft starts, "I can pay, you know?"

"No!" Greg shouts too loud. "Sorry. But this one's on me. You're my date."

Mycroft smiles. "Ok. Well, you can choose, then. I don't know anywhere around here."

Greg thinks for a minute, then decides on a Chinese food place around the corner. "It's great," he says, "You'll like it."

Mycroft nods and they get out of the bed.

They hold hands on the walk to the restaurant, and finally Mycroft begins to feel happier.

On their date they talk about their day at school. Greg talks the most because he actually talks to people during the day, so he has a lot to tell.

"You really don't talk to anyone all day?" Greg asks.

"I talk to you," Mycroft replies.

"But before I came? You didn't?"

"Well, I guess I do talk to people. In classes mostly, like for group things. But it's not like I really have any friends."

Greg grabs Mycroft's hand across the table. "You have me."

"I know. And that's perfectly fine."

Greg pulls his hand away and they take a few bites before he asks, "Do you ever wish you had more friends?"

Mycroft takes a deep, thoughtful breath before saying, "Sometimes. Sometimes I do, well, I _did_, get lonely. But then I just think about how I probably wouldn't be able to focus as much if I actually had a social life. Like today, how I couldn't focus on my quiz. School means far too much to me to be drinking and going to parties."

Greg nods in understanding. "That makes sense. I don't really party that often, Mycroft. That time with Dave was the first time in…months."

"I couldn't really tell you not to," Mycroft says.

"I know, but I just want you to know that even though I have a lot of friends, I don't do dumb things. And I'd rather hang out with you rather than anyone else. Except maybe Sam, but that's only because we've been best friends for a really long time."

"I understand. I wouldn't want to come between you and Sam anyway."

Greg smiles. "That's what's so great about boys. Girls would want to get between Sam and I."

Mycroft laughs. "The way you talk about him, I'm afraid he'll come between you and I."

Greg laughs very hard at that. "He's just my best friend, ok? He's like a brother."

"I know," Mycroft says, joining in the laughter. "I was joking."

Greg's laughter dies down and he just smiles at Mycroft. "Sam wants to meet you. I think I'll have to have you both over one day."

"So," Mycroft's face suddenly turns to the face he makes when he talks about something serious. "Your friends know you're…gay?"

Greg nods. "Yeah. Most of them. All the guys on my football team do."

"And your parents do?"

Greg nods again.

"How'd you tell them?"

Greg takes a deep breath and bites his lip in thought. "Well, it was…it was an accident. I didn't really tell them."

Mycroft looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Greg leans forward so he can talk quieter about it. "About two years, before I turned 15, I had this boyfriend right? And he was really cool and I really liked him, and we were a secret from everyone. Everyone thought we were just good friends. Well, one day we were alone at my mum's house and, well…"

"You had sex?"

Greg shakes his head. "We were about to. Then my mum came home."

"Wow. What happened?"

"We were in my bed and she walked in on us. She freaked out. She had no idea that I'm gay. She called my dad and pretty much made him take me."

"She kicked you out?"

Greg nods. "Yeah. That's why I moved schools, because my mum pretty much just said she didn't want anything to do with me, so there was a new custody settlement and now my dad has me."

"And your dad?" Mycroft asks. "He's ok with everything?"

Greg shrugs. "I guess he's not as happy as he could be, but with the help of my step mother it's gotten better. Her brother is gay, so she was really cool with it."

"So when your father was glancing between you and I when I met him. He's wasn't, like, judging or anything?"

Greg shakes his head. "No, he's just concerned that I'll, you know, make the same mistakes as last time. He doesn't approve of what I did, that I lied to them about being 'just friends' with him. And that we used that to be able to be alone."

Mycroft nods in understanding. "Have you seen your mum since?"

"I saw her in court when the settlement was reached this last summer. But that's been absolutely it."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Not great," Greg says. "But I've just come to feel like if someone wants to treat me that way then I don't need them in my life. Even if it is my mum. I've had a lot of time to just…get over it."

Mycroft reaches across the table and grabs his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Thank you."

Mycroft nods and takes his hand away. "And Sam? How'd you tell him?"

"Uhm, I told him before I even started going out with that other guy. I told him, like, almost three years ago. We were just sitting at my house one day playing Xbox, and without even thinking about it I said, 'Dude, I like boys.' And he didn't react at first, but then he said, 'What? I wasn't paying attention.' And I said, 'I said I like boys.' And he just said, 'That's cool.' And we kept playing. And that was it."

Mycroft smiles at the story. "Very nonchalant."

"Yeah. He's really supportive. After the whole thing with the guy, everyone in my school found out. Well, they found out what happened and the arsehole I was going out with told everyone it was a lie, that he wasn't gay and he never liked me. He made it sound like I…well, that I was trying to do things that he didn't want. Everyone treated me weird for a while, until they also found out that my mum basically disowned me, so everyone just kind of felt sorry for me. My friends remained because I think they knew I needed friends. It was really cool of them."

Mycroft nods as Greg talks. "That is cool," he says.

"Have you told your mother?"

Mycroft nods. "I told her just a few months ago. She was going on about how one day I'll have a wife and blah blah blah, and I just told her, 'Mum, I'm gay.' And she said, 'Well one day you'll find a husband and blah blah blah.' She didn't really say anything else, and she wasn't upset or anything. It was cool."

"That's good. What about your grandparents? You said you have dinner with them every week, do they know?"

Mycroft nods. "I told them, but they don't really acknowledge it. I guess them not talking about it is better than them hating me."

Greg looks down at his plate and nods.

"Oh god," Mycroft quickly amends, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's ok. It is better, I think."

Mycroft grabs Greg's hand again, and this time he lifts and kisses it. Greg looks at him and smiles, so Mycroft smiles back.

"Mycroft?" Greg asks after a minute of silence. They're having serious discussions, so he just wants to ask about Mycroft's father now. "What about your father?"

Mycroft lets go of Greg's hand. "What about him?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I just…"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "It's ok. It's just…difficult."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Mycroft thinks about it and decides he may as well talk about it now. "He left about four years ago, it was the weekend of Sherlock's fifth birthday."

"I'm so sorry, Mycroft," Greg says.

Mycroft shrugs. "It's part of the reason I got so sick. And it's why Sherlock is homeschooled."

Greg looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"He was in kindergarten at the time. He didn't really understand what happened, but once he figured it all out he thought it was his fault. One day, he pretty much just freaked out in his class and he kind of can't go back to school until he's mentally evaluated."

Greg's eyes widen in shock.

"My mother doesn't want to have him evaluated because she claims he's fine, but I still think he's…stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just doesn't act right sometimes. He lacks empathy and the understanding of why people do things. The most normal feeling I think he's had lately is that you and I are together as more than friends. But I don't think he'd understand why."

"Wow," Greg says. "He seems so—"

"Hyperactive? Like a regular eight year old? Yeah. But I think mentally he's a bit behind. He does things eight year olds shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"Well, he's a baby. Everyone has to do everything for him still. I have to change his clothes and get him to eat and stuff. But he's above average intelligence in school subjects, particularly science. So…hopefully he's fine."

Greg nods in understanding. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosy about your family."

"No, it's ok. It would have come up eventually."

"Just…one more question," Greg says.

"Ok?"

"Why does your mother hate me?"

Mycroft laughs. "She doesn't hate you. She just knows that every kid are out school is an arse, so she's afraid you are, too."

"So, I'll have to prove myself, then?"

Mycroft nods. "You've won Sherlock over, though."

Greg smiles. "I have?"

"Yeah. He said he'd like it if you were my…boyfriend."

"Good," Greg says, still smiling. "I like him too. And I like you."

Mycroft blushes and looks down. "I like you, too."

The boys smile at each other for a few minutes, until Mycroft checks the time. "Wow, I'm sorry, but I should actually get going."

Greg checks his time, too. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it's so late."

"It's ok. I got most of my homework done in class today."

"You're so smart," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles and blushes. "Thank you."

The two leave the restaurant and stop in front of Mycroft's car.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Greg shakes his head. "No thank you. I want to walk."

"Ok," Mycroft says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg takes Mycroft in a tight hug. He kisses Mycroft twice, then lets go. "Tomorrow," he says, backing away from Mycroft. "Lunch. Me and you."

Mycroft smiles. "See you then!" he calls after Greg as Greg backs down the street.

* * *

"How was your date?" Jan asks as Greg enters the house.

"It was great," Greg happily states.

"He's a polite boy," Jan says.

"Yeah. He's really nice. He's really smart, too."

"Well, maybe next time you can have a date with us," she says, nudging Greg Sr.

Greg looks away and wants to think of an excuse.

"Oh, Gregory, we just want to get to know him!" Jan exclaims.

Greg shrugs. "Maybe," he says, mounting the stairs to go to his room.

"Are you going out with him tomorrow?" Jan calls up the stairs to him.

"No!" he shouts down. "Tomorrow is Sam's night."

Jan laughs at that. "Alright!"

* * *

Right before bed, Greg sends Mycroft a text:

_**Goodnight. See you tomorrow. I miss you.**_

He doesn't expect a reply, so he plugs his phone in at his desk and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning he sees that he got a reply twenty minutes after he sent it.

_**Goodnight. I miss you, too.**_

* * *

_***Hooray for relationship development! I like writing their histories. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are appreciated! **_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they meet for the first time in gym class. Since they're starting a new unit, Mycroft thought it best that he start showing up again.

Unfortunately, that new unit is sex education.

The boys in the class file in and take seats at the empty desks in the classroom they're using. Greg arrives before Mycroft, and since he assumes Mycroft isn't going to show, Greg sits next to his friend Jaimee. When Mycroft walks in, Greg glances at Mycroft and smiles. They lock eyes for only a second, but it's just long enough for Mycroft to stop paying attention to what's in front of him and walk into Harry, who is talking to Dave.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mycroft mutters, stepping passed Harry.

Harry doesn't even say anything, but Dave steps behind Mycroft as he passes and says, "Watch where you're going, you little queer."

Mycroft rolls his eyes and takes a seat in the very last desk.

Greg watches, just like everyone else, and wants to stand and yell at Dave, but as soon as he is about to do so the teacher walks in.

"Alright, you little bastards, listen up," the teacher calls. The boys all take their seats and watch the teacher.

From where he's sitting, Mycroft can see Greg's profile perfectly. Each time Greg looks to his right, Mycroft just stares. He doesn't know what's got into him, but he can't help but just think about how attractive Greg is. _He's the most attractive person in this entire school, _Mycroft thinks. He's too proper to think Greg is 'hot' or 'sexy', but Mycroft realizes that Greg totally is hot. While Mycroft's thinking, Greg turns to Jaimee and says something, making Jaimee laugh and Greg smiles. _Oh god, _Mycroft thinks.

Mycroft continues thinking about Greg while the teacher flips slides on diagrams about male and female reproductive organs. When the slide of a vagina comes up, Dave mutters, "Oh yeah!" loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Distracted and stuck in his own brain, Mycroft mutters, "Oh shut up."

Dave turns around and stares two rows behind him to Mycroft, and all the eyes in the class turn to look at Mycroft in horror.

"What'd you say, Holmes?"

Mycroft decides it's best not to say anything.

"Stand down, Dave," the teacher loudly says, "And do shut up."

Dave lets out a frustrated sigh and turns around. "Don't know why you care anyway, Holmes," he says, "You're not interested in _that_ stuff anyway, are you?"

Some boys in the class laugh.

"That's enough, you rats," the teacher demands. He goes back to his lesson.

Greg glances back at Mycroft a few minutes after all the commotion. Mycroft is staring down at the book in front of him, no longer wanting to pay attention to anything to do with the class. Greg frowns and looks back at the screen.

When class lets out, Dave stands and turns back towards Mycroft's desk, but the teacher calls out to him to get out of the room, so Dave leaves. Greg quickly follows him to make sure he doesn't turn back, but Dave walks down the hall with the rest of the boys.

Greg goes to the cafeteria to buy his lunch, then returns back to the hallway to sit with Mycroft. When he rounds the corner, he sees Mycroft sitting with a very serious look on his face while reading a book.

"Hey!" Greg cheerily says as he approaches. He pulls his bag off his back and sits down. Mycroft doesn't say anything, so Greg leans over and kisses his cheek. "What are you reading?"

Mycroft's voice comes out deeper than it's ever been. He doesn't look up, but he says, "My favorite book."

"Oh? I've never read it. Maybe I should," Greg pulls his sandwich out and takes a bite. "I mean, obviously it's a classic so it's got to be fantastic. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, what are you doing after school?" Greg looks over at Mycroft and sees that Mycroft's expression hasn't changed at all. "Hey," he whispers, leaning very close to Mycroft. He sees that Mycroft's eyes a red and watery. "Oh my god, Mycroft, are you ok?"

Mycroft throws his book across the hall so it forcefully hits the lockers on the other side and he shouts, "No I'm not bloody ok, Greg! Jesus fucking Christ, were you not in there? Were you not sitting in the same fucking room with me ten minutes ago?!"

Greg is so stunned he doesn't move. Mycroft's tears don't fall, but he wipes his eyes.

"I'm so tired of them treating me that way. Do you know how it feels to be treated that way every single day and have nobody to just…be there for you?!"

"Hey, hey," Greg softly says, wrapping an arm around Mycroft's shoulders. Mycroft slouches down and rests his head on Greg's shoulder. "I'm sorry people suck, Myc," Greg feels weird calling Mycroft 'Myc', but he wants to be comforting. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. I should have, I really should have."

"You shouldn't have to," Mycroft says, "Dave shouldn't be such a twat."

Greg chuckles at Mycroft's word choice. "I know he shouldn't. One day he'll get what's coming to him. Ok?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg takes hold of Mycroft's chin and tilts his head up, then gives him a quick kiss. "Do you feel better or do you want to shout some more?"

Mycroft shakes his head and sits up. "I feel better. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted."

"No, no, by all means. I don't want you to hold it in if you don't have to."

Mycroft nods. "To answer your question, I've got language after school."

"Oh, right," Greg says. "I knew that."

Mycroft smiles at him.

"I caught you staring at me in sex ed.," Greg suddenly states. He bites into his sandwich and looks at Mycroft.

"I didn't…I wasn't…"

Greg smiles. "I'm kidding. I don't mind, obviously. I would have been doing the same thing, but I couldn't exactly get away with it."

Mycroft smiles.

Greg leans over and kisses him. "Mmm," he sounds, pulling away, "Your lips are so soft…mmm…" Greg leans back in to kiss Mycroft again.

Mycroft laughs against Greg's lips. "Stop, stop!" he cries, pushing Greg away. "Eat your sandwich!"

"I'll starve," Greg says, leaning further in to kiss Mycroft again.

Mycroft lets Greg give him as many kisses as he wants.

Finally Greg pulls away to finish his sandwich. "Guess I do need my energy," he says, "I've got practice this afternoon."

"Oh? And after?"

"Afterwards I'm going to Sam's to have an Xbox tournament. Oh, that reminds me. I've got a match tomorrow evening, it's at 7. You don't have to come, though, I know it's a bit too late."

"Yeah, it might be too late for me. But we'll be on for Saturday, right?"

Greg nods.

"Great," Mycroft says, smiling.

The bell rings and the boys get up off the floor.

"This was more than fun," Greg says.

"Yes," Mycroft says. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Greg grins. "We sure will," he says, then winks.

"Oh, god," Mycroft laughs. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." Mycroft turns to walk down the hall.

Greg smiles as he digs a book out of his locker.

* * *

Later after practice, Greg goes straight to Sam's house. Unlike going to Mycroft's after practice, Greg doesn't care if he stinks at Sam's house. The two go upstairs and begin their Xbox tournament.

It's a while before they even start talking. It's Sam who starts it. "So, did you know Mycroft is gay when you started liking him?"

"Uhm," Greg is shocked by the sudden question, but he's never been anything less than honest with anything Sam has questions about, so he answers, "No. I just started to like him and found it very fortunate when I asked him if he is."

"You just _asked _him?"

Greg laughs. "Duh. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Sam says. "Is that weird? Liking someone and have to figure out if he's gay?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. It's like if you liked a girl who is a lesbian."

"That's never happened though," Sam says.

Greg chuckles. "It's happened like three times, pal."

Sam glances at Greg. "How do you know?"

"Why do you think girls aren't interested in you that often?"

"Are you saying every girl I've ever liked is a lesbian?"

"No," Greg says, "I'm saying at least three are."

"Great. Now I'm going to be wondering who."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Greg says.

"So," Sam says after a few more minutes of silent playing. "Are you going to have sex with him?"

"What?" Greg sounds very surprised by the question. "We've only been going out for, like, four days!"

"I didn't mean, like, tomorrow, dude. I was just asking."

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I definitely don't want to too soon, though. And I really don't want to hurt him. I'm just not ready yet, though, and neither is he."

"I understand," Sam says. "Some people do it quickly after they get together. I've been talking to Jenette for two weeks and I would totally have sex with her."

"_Would _is different than _going to_, though. You would have sex with her, but that doesn't mean you're going to. I would have sex with Tom Hardy, but that certainly doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Tom Hardy? I don't really see his appeal."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?"

Sam laughs. "I understand what you're saying, though, and you're right. I guess I was just curious."

Greg nods. "I just don't want to jump in too quick, you know?"

"Well, it's not like you're 14 anymore, either."

"Exactly. I can have control over my own body. And I definitely think Mycroft can control his."

Sam nods in understanding. "Well, either way, just…be careful."

Greg glances at Sam. "Thanks, mate. You too."

"Yeah," Sam says, "Make sure your parents definitely will not barge in this time."

Greg laughs and shoves Sam. "Just when I think you're actually being nice, you throw that out there."

"I have to!" Sam laughs. "It was funny."

"Yeah, for you."

Sam continues laughing. "I didn't tell you what happened to him, did I?"

"What? No."

"He, like, punched his girlfriend or some crazy shit like that. He went to jail for a while and now he can't come back to our school."

"What?! That's crazy. Poor girl."

"Yeah. Her brother, like, threatened to kill him over Facebook after that, too. It was this huge mess."

"That's even crazier. He's such a weirdo."

"Weirdo is an understatement," Sam says, standing up for Greg.

Greg nods.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sam says, "And, uhm, there's something else I didn't tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I saw your mum yesterday."

Greg wants to pause the game, but for the sake of keeping his head on straight, he keeps playing. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She was, uhm, with some guy. He looked really bloody young, if you ask me, and when she saw me she—"

"Did you talk to her?"

Sam bites his lip. "Yeah. For a second."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked about you."

This time, Greg does pause it. "She did?"

Sam nods. "She asked if I see you anymore and I said that of course I do and she asked how you are and I said you're doing well."

Greg frowns. "That's all?"

Sam nods.

Greg turns back to the game and unpauses it. They resume play in silence.

"I shouldn't have told you," Sam finally says.

"No, no. I asked you to, remember?"

"Yeah, but—"

"It's fine, Sam."

Sam nods.

For an hour, Greg doesn't say anything because he's thinking about his mother. He wonders why she doesn't contact him if she obviously wonders about him, or if she just asked because it was the polite thing to do. Finally he doesn't want to think about it anymore because it's making him sad, so he starts telling Sam about the girls he'd like at the new school.

* * *

Greg leaves Sam's around nine o'clock and decides to text Mycroft when he gets home twenty minutes later.

To: Mycroft Holmes **Hey, how was language?**

From: Mycroft Holmes **Boring. How was Sam's?**

To: Mycroft Holmes **It was fun. We played Xbox for a long time. **

From: Mycroft Holmes **That does sound fun. I was just about to go take a shower, do you want me to call you when I get out?**

To: Mycroft Holmes **No, it's ok. I'm going to bed. I just wanted to say hi.**

From: Mycroft Holmes **Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.**

To: Mycroft Holmes **Goodnight**

From: Mycroft Holmes **Goodnight. I missed you this afternoon.**

Greg frowns and he actually feels like crying. After Sam telling him about his mother, he really, really wanted nothing more than to talk to Mycroft. Hearing that Mycroft missed him makes his heart break a little bit.

To: Mycroft Holmes **I missed you, too. Sleep well.**

From: Mycroft Holmes **You too.**

Greg doesn't reply. Instead he takes a quick shower and goes to bed.

* * *

_***Big things next chapter. Stay tuned! Please review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Greg gets to school early again. After the night he had thinking about his mother, he wants nothing more than to see Mycroft for a few minutes before the others arrive However, when Greg gets to their hallway, he sees someone's beat him there. He sees Mycroft pushed against a locker and Dave standing in front of him yelling. Well, he hears Dave yelling before he rounds the corner, and as he does so, he sees Dave slap Mycroft across the cheek. Hard.

Greg's blood boils with anger. "Hey!" he shouts, quickening his pace down the hall.

"Oh, look who it is," Dave says, letting go of Mycroft's tie and turning slightly to Greg. "Your little boyfriend is here to protect you, Holmes."

Greg approaches them and pushes Dave away as hard as he can. "You picked the wrong fucking morning, Dave," Greg says through gritted teeth.

"Greg, stop!" he hears Mycroft shout, but his voice sounds distant. Greg couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"You want to go, Lestrade?" Dave asks, pushing Greg back. "Because I can take you and your little fairy princess, too."

Greg takes a deep breath, getting himself ready, then tackles Dave straight to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Mycroft shouts, watching the two hit the ground.

Greg gets one good punch in before Dave flips him over and punches back. Dave isn't that much bigger than Greg, but he's big enough that Greg has trouble pushing him away. When he finally does, Greg jumps up to his feet and stands firmly before Dave can.

When Dave gets onto his feet, they stand staring at each other for a few minutes, blood dripping from both of them. Greg pulls his coat off and wipes his bloody nose up his arm, and Dave licks at the cut on his lip.

"You sure you want to do this, Lestrade?" Dave questions in an intimidating voice.

"Greg, stop!" Mycroft yells, but Greg doesn't hear him.

Instead, Greg holds his arms out like, 'Come on,' and Dave attacks him. Dave tries to hit Greg's face again, but Greg blocks the first blow and gets hit with a second swing to the side of his head. Greg uses Dave's force as momentum and punches Dave in the stomach. Even, the boys begin taking random swings at each other and making contact every few swings.

"Stop, stop!" Mycroft shouts, but the boys continue fighting.

Finally, a few seconds later as kids start gathering in the hall, a teacher runs around the corner and begins shouting at them to pull apart. The teacher then grabs Dave, who is a known bully and even the teacher assumes this is his fault, then grabs Greg and pulls them both to the head master's office.

Mycroft picks up Greg's bag and jacket and follows.

Greg and Dave are given towels and ice packs for their rapidly swelling wounds and sit quietly in the office. When the head master finally arrives, he glares at them.

"Your parents are on their way, but in the mean time, someone needs to talk. You first, Mr. Lestrade."

Greg sits up in his chair and pulls his towel away from his nose, but then quickly puts it back because of all the blood flowing out. "I walked into the hallway where my locker is and saw Dave tormenting another student—"

"His boyfriend," Dave intervenes.

Greg glances at Dave, then resumes his story. "Regardless of whom it was, sir, I would have stood up for them anyway. Dave torments everyone here, sir. So I pushed him to the ground and punched him, then he punched me back, and we just kept going."

"Is that all true, Mr. Cooper?" the head master asks Dave.

Dave slowly nods. "Yes, sir."

"Well then, I think four days suspension for you, Mr. Lestrade, will suffice. As for you, Mr. Cooper, seven days suspension. Starting tomorrow."

Dave sits up and tries to argue, "But sir—"

"No buts, Mr. Cooper. You know the rules."

Dave sits back in his seat. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go collect your things and come straight back here to wait for your parents."

The boys nod and leave the office.

Once in the hallway, Greg turns to Dave and says, "I swear to god, Dave, if I ever see you laying a hand on him again, if I even see you looking at him any way I don't like, what I do to you will get me expelled from this school and thrown in jail. Understand? I'm sick of your shit."

Dave glares at Greg and slowly nods. He knows Greg isn't messing around.

"Good. Now, get the fuck out of my face."

Dave practically growls with frustration and leaves to get his things.

Greg turns around to walk to his locker and is shocked to see Mycroft standing there. "Oh," he says. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you and Dave were pulled apart."

Greg holds Mycroft's chin and turns his head to looks at the angry red mark on his face. "I'm sorry," Greg says.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For…everything. For Dave being a dick, for losing my cool, for—"

Mycroft stops him by taking Greg's bruised hand and kissing the knuckles. "Nobody's ever…I've never had anyone…"

Greg pulls Mycroft close and takes him in a tight hug. "Hopefully now you won't have to worry about him, ok?"

Mycroft nods. When they pull away, Mycroft takes Greg's face in his hands and examines his nose.

"Is it broken?" Greg asks, pushing the towel and ice against it again.

"Looks like it," Mycroft says.

Greg sighs. "Perfect."

"How long are you suspended for?"

"Only four days."

"And Dave?"

"Seven."

Mycroft smiles. "Well, good. He deserves it."

Greg nods. "My dad's on his way. I probably won't be able to hang out for a while, but you can call me or text me. Ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Will you be at your match tonight?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I probably won't be able to play, anyway."

"I'm sorry. I was going to go, too."

"You were?" Greg asks, his voice happy. "Aww, thanks, Myc."

Mycroft smiles. "I even brought my own cell phone so I wouldn't have to borrow yours."

Greg smiles. "Text me when I leave, then."

"During school?" Mycroft looks shocked.

"Yeah, teachers don't care. Here," Greg takes his phone out and sends Mycroft a text.

Mycroft pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads the message. He blushes. "Thanks, Greg, but I don't think I, quote, 'Look cute when I'm confused'."

Greg smiles. While Mycroft was talking, he sent another message, so it buzzes once again.

Mycroft smiles. "And now I don't think I'm, quote, 'Cute when I blush'."

Greg smiles wide. "You don't see yourself."

Mycroft shakes his head. "Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Greg smiles and leans forward to kiss Mycroft, but the secretary throws her door open and stops them. "Lestrade, get in here!"

Mycroft and Greg both laugh. "Text me," Greg says, taking his stuff from Mycroft and returning to the office.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, everyone stares at Mycroft wherever he goes. Some people whisper to their friends as he passes, and for the first time _ever, _Mycroft doesn't think that person is plotting his death or something. He knows people are talking about what Greg did, and he's proud of that. Mycroft smiles almost all day.

In his music class there is a substitute teacher, so the class doesn't do anything. The class is mostly made up of "nerds" who play instruments and girls who do choir, and most of the girls are the pretty popular girls that Greg hangs out with. Mycroft's never spoken to them, but as soon as he walks in, they swarm to him.

"Uh, hi," Mycroft says to the girl who is always in charge of them. He knows she's Hilary, one of Greg's close friends.

"Hey," she says, sitting on top of Mycroft's desk. The other girls sit around her. "So, did Greg really fight _for you_?"

"Uhm…I don't know—"

"We _know _about Greg," Hilary says, "Are you two…ya know?"

Mycroft looks confused. "Uhm, I don't really—"

"Greg is such a noble guy," Hilary says. "You're lucky."

"Uh…thanks?"

All the girls around them giggle.

"So," Hilary starts, getting off the table to sit next to Mycroft. She rests her chin in her hand and looks as curious as she can. "Is Greg a good kisser?" she asks.

"Uhm…I—"

"I bet he is," Hilary says. "Mmm…I'd love to get me a piece of that."

Mycroft furrows his brows. "Please don't," he mutters, but Hilary doesn't really hear him.

"I bet he's a good kisser, which means he's probably good in bed," she says.

Mycroft looks shocked by her bluntness. "That's not really—"

"I don't know, Hil," another girl says, "I went out with a guy who was a great kisser and knew absolutely nothing about what to do in bed."

Hilary looks at her friend with a serious face. "That's because you need to stop dating little boys and start dating men," she says. "Like Greg."

Mycroft wants to stop her, but this time he just keeps his mouth shut.

"Greg is such a hotty," Hilary says. The other girls murmur agreements.

"Remember last week when the boys played indoor football during gym?" a third girl says, "Shirts versus skins is the best."

"He's got such a ripped little body," a fourth girl says.

_Why did I miss that? _Mycroft thinks.

"Those abs of his are to die for," Hilary says. She turns to Mycroft again. "Have you seen his abs?"

"In gym class," Mycroft honestly states.

The girls giggle. Mycroft has no idea why.

Mycroft decides to take his phone out and text Greg.

To: Greg Lestrade **All the chatty girls you talk to won't leave me alone.**

From: Greg Lestrade **Lol. What are they saying?**

To: Greg Lestrade **They're asking if you're a good kisser.**

From: Greg Lestrade **What did you say?**

To: Greg Lestrade **I didn't say anything. The way Hilary's talking about you, I don't want her to want more reason to find out. **

From: Greg Lestrade **lol! Don't worry. They're harmless. **

"Awww," Hilary squeals, "Are you texting Greg?"

Mycroft pockets his phone again. "I was."

All the girls squeal.

"I'm so jealous," the third girl says, "He's an A-plus guy."

"A plus the whole alphabet," Hilary says. "That boy is the entire package and then some."

The girls murmur agreements. Mycroft's still trying to figure out what A-plus means.

Hilary looks over at Mycroft. "You're not so bad yourself, Mycroft," she says.

"Uh, thanks?"

"It was a compliment. You're a natural little cutie."

"Thanks."

"Your skin is so flawless," the second girl says.

"I use a special face wash," Mycroft replies.

"And your teeth are so white," the third girl adds.

"Thanks," Mycroft says, a little more confused by that one.

"Your hair is just…" Hilary examines his head and finally pushes her fingers into his hair. She takes hold of the fringe covering his forehead and pulls with more force than she needs to. She pushes his hair back so it's out of his eyes, then pulls her hand away.

"Oh my god," the second girl says, "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Uhm, thank you," Mycroft says.

"See? You're cute, Holmes," Hilary says. "Very worthy."

Mycroft half smiles and tries to figure out what she means.

For the rest of the class, the girls ignore Mycroft and talk about the other boys at their school, only a few more times mentioning Greg. However, Mycroft finds that Greg is the only boy they all _love _and think is _so hot _and Mycroft wonders why. Greg is a very nice, attractive boy, but he wonders what makes Greg stand out that much. He realizes he should think himself lucky to be with Greg.

In gym, the boys play indoor football again. They have to play shirt versus skins, just like the girls said, and to Mycroft's surprise, no boys made comments about not looking at them or questioning why he doesn't participate. Mycroft smiles practically all through the class.

_I can get used to this, _Mycroft thinks.

* * *

_***Oooh, drama. I do love the drama. Please review! Always appreciated! **_


	10. Chapter 10

At lunch, Mycroft calls Greg to tell him about the morning.

"Everyone's talking about you," Mycroft says. "And me, I guess."

"Yeah? What were they saying?"

"Well, the girls in music kept talking about you and asking questions."

Greg laughs. "What were they asking?"

"They were asking if you're a good kisser and if I've seen your abs."

"Did you tell them you have?"

"No! I was afraid they'd claw my eyes out or something. They're all in love with you, but mostly Hilary."

"I know. She's told me."

"She has?"

"Yeah. That's why she knows I'm gay, because she asked me out. I actually did go out with her, because I didn't think it was a date, but she tried to kiss me when I took her home, so I had to tell her."

"Oh," Mycroft says.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good," Greg says. "What else happened?"

"The boys in gym left me alone. That was really awesome. Lee asked how long you're suspended for, so I told him only four days."

"Good. I'm glad they didn't say anything to you."

"Yeah, me too. So, did you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah," Greg sighs. "It's broken, of course. I can't play football for two weeks."

"I'm sorry," Mycroft says. "I feel like all of this is my fault."

"No!" Greg shouts a bit too loudly into his phone. "It's not your fault, ok? It's that stupid arse Dave's fault."

Mycroft doesn't say anything.

"Ok?" Greg asks.

"Ok."

"Good."

"So," Mycroft asks after a few minutes, "Are you in trouble with your dad?"

"Yeah. I'm grounded for a week. I can't leave the house, including football practice and tutoring at your house on Saturday."

Mycroft frowns. "I guess it could be worse."

"Yeah. He almost wasn't even going to ground me, but he figured he should."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He thought it was cool that I was standing up for you. I got suspended for the same reason at my old school, so he wasn't really that mad."

"You were grounded for standing up for your boyfriend at your old school?"

Greg chuckles. "No, he wasn't my boyfriend. But he was being bullied, so I fought the bully."

"Oh. Well, that's good then, I guess. And you'll be ungrounded by next Wednesday."

"Yup. But my dad's not taking my phone away, so we're good."

"I'm not going to see you for a whole week. Your suspension begins tomorrow, so you'll be out Thursday, Friday, Monday, and Tuesday."

"I realized that, yeah," Greg sarcastically says. He laughs. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I will."

"Aww," Greg says, "I'll miss you, too."

Mycroft doesn't say anything, he just frowns at the ground.

"Uhm," Greg suddenly says, "You can stop by after school. For a few minutes at least. Before my dad gets home."

"Sure," Mycroft says. "I'll be there."

"Great. Well, I'm going to go take a shower because I haven't been able to. I'll see you after school."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye," Greg says, his voice sounding like there's a smile behind it.

"Bye," Mycroft says, smiling too.

* * *

Mycroft stops by after school as promised. He eagerly knocks on the front door and waits.

"Hey!" Greg shouts, opening the door.

Mycroft stares at him with wide eyes.

"Dear god, is it that bad?" Greg questions while embarrassedly covering his nose.

"No, no," Mycroft says, stepping into the house. "It's…fine."

Greg nods and closes the door. "Luckily it's not as bad as it could be. I won't need surgery or anything, and it'll go back to normal. No deformities."

Mycroft nods and sits on the sofa. Greg sits next to him and adjusts the piece of tape on his nose.

"Your whole face is puffy," Mycroft says, examining Greg's face. His nose is swollen and the skin around it is red, and under his eyes are deep purple bruises. "Does it hurt?"

Greg shakes his head. "Not as bad as it could."

Mycroft nods. "You still look…amazing," he says, diverting his gaze.

Greg smiles. "Thank you," he says, taking hold of Mycroft's chin. He pulls Mycroft in and kisses him, but he quickly pulls away because his nose hurts. "I'm sorry."

Mycroft smiles. "It's ok."

They sit silently for a minute, Greg looking down at his shoes and Mycroft absentmindedly staring at Greg's torso. Since his discussion with the girls, he's been thinking about Greg's body. Of course he noticed how fit Greg is before, he's seen him nearly naked many times, but now that he knows more people think that, he kind of wants to take advantage of it being...his.

Greg looks back at Mycroft while Mycroft is still staring at his torso.

"What are you doing?" Greg asks.

"Huh?" Mycroft shakes his head. He looks back at Greg. "Nothing."

Greg grins. "Are you trying to look at my abs through my shirt?"

"What? No. That's…that's weird."

Greg laughs. He quickly stands right in front of Mycroft and lifts his shirt. He flexes and lets the muscle tighten. "Happy?"

Mycroft just stares at Greg's stomach. "It's…uh…" he clears his throat and looks up at Greg's face. "Good."

"Good?" Greg questions, sitting back on the sofa.

Mycroft laughs. "Yeah, good."

Greg smiles. "Show me yours."

"I don't have…anything."

"So? You've seen me nearly nude many times, and I've yet to even see your stomach. Show me."

Mycroft shifts in his seat. "I'm…pale…and not muscular."

Greg laughs. "Alright, you don't have to show me. Be stubborn."

Mycroft smiles. "I will."

Greg checks the time and apologizes to Mycroft that it's time for him to leave. "My dad will be home any minute."

"I understand," Mycroft says, standing from the sofa and grabbing his bag. "I'll see you in one week."

Greg follows him to the door. "Call or text me, ok? Let me know what everyone at school says."

"Hopefully they won't say anything more."

Greg laughs. "I'll tell Hilary to leave you alone."

"Thank you," Mycroft says. "They all kept telling me parts of me that are attractive. She said I look better with my hair pushed back."

Greg carts his fingers through Mycroft's hair, pushing it back a bit away from his eyes. "She's right."

Mycroft smiles. "Alright, thanks. I'll see you Wednesday."

Greg leans in to lightly kiss Mycroft once. "See you," he says, opening the door for Mycroft.

Mycroft gets onto the street and smiles back at Greg. He waves as he gets into his car and they drive away.

* * *

On Thursday, Mycroft hopes that the chatter from the fight would die down, but it doesn't. All day he gets dumb questions like:

"Did Greg really send Dave to the hospital?"

"No."

"Is it true they both are going to jail?"

"No."

"Did Greg break his nose?"

"Actually, yes."

"Have you seen him?" That's what Hilary asks when she sits next to Mycroft again. He really hoped the teacher would be back, but since he's not, the students are free to do whatever they want. Mycroft _wanted _to play the piano all class, but Hilary sits next to him before he can even get his music out.

"Uhm, yeah," Mycroft honestly says, scooting over on the bench so he's not touching Hilary.

The girls gasp.

"When?" Hilary asks.

"Yesterday after school."

"How does he look?" the second girl from yesterday asks.

Mycroft still doesn't know her name.

"He looks fine."

"Probably looks sexy as hell," the third girl from yesterday says.

Mycroft wonders if Hilary makes them talk in a pattern like that.

"He looked normal," Mycroft replies, getting annoyed by the girls.

"Boys always look hot after they fight," Hilary says. "Have you ever seen Fight Club? Brad Pitt is so damn fine in that flick."

The girls murmur agreements.

"Was it hot watching him fight?" Hilary asks.

"Not really," Mycroft says, more than a little bit annoyed now. "It was really scary."

"It was hot," the fourth girl from yesterday says. "I saw it."

The other girls squeal.

"You didn't tell us you saw!" Hilary says.

"Mmhm," the other girl says. "It was hot. Greg was really good at fighting back."

"That's so hot," Hilary says.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Oh my god," he mutters to himself. "Shut up!"

The girls look at him in shock.

"Yes, Greg is 'fucking hot', ok? Yes, I have seen his abs, as a matter of fact I bloody saw them yesterday. And you know what? You girls _never_ will. So shut up because he's _my _boyfriend and not yours!"

The girls gasp in shock, but Hilary grins.

"You totally love him," she says.

"I do not. We've only been going out a few days."

"Mhm," she mutters, eyeing him closely.

"So you going to tell us if he's a good kisser, then?" the second girl asks.

"I don't even know your guys' names!" Mycroft says.

The second girl raises her hand, "I'm Hailey."

The third girl does the same, "I'm Hannah."

Then the fourth girl, "I'm Harper."

"All H's," Mycroft says. "Wow."

Hilary smiles. "That's why we're best friends. And you fit right in, _Holmes_."

Mycroft nods in understanding, then instantly wants to shake his head to say, 'No way in hell am I friends with you crazies,' but before he can say anything, Hilary starts talking.

"So," Hilary says, grinning wickedly, "You going to share all of Greg's secrets today?"

Mycroft furrows his brows. "He doesn't have any. And even if he did, I wouldn't."

"Aww," Hilary says. "That's too bad." She bashfully looks down at the desk in front of her and bites her lip.

Mycroft's suddenly aware that she's flirting with him. He gets very confused. Obviously he's gay, he just called Greg his boyfriend, so why would she be flirting with him? He wants to ask, but the bell saves him. It rings and he instantly stands to leave the room.

* * *

During gym, the teacher casts Mycroft aside while the other boys play dodgeball. Mycroft's thankful that he doesn't have to play, but he starts to miss Greg. He hasn't talked to Greg since he went to his house yesterday, and now watching the boys play is making him miss Greg trying to show off during gym.

As the boys file in and out of the showers, Mycroft stands by the door as always. The teacher never talks to the boys after they return to the locker room, but today the teacher, Coach Roberts, pops his head out of the door to his office and shouts, "Holmes!"

Mycroft jumps at the sound of his name and hurries over to the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Come on," he says, gesturing for Mycroft to go into the office. "Close the damn door."

Mycroft closes the door and awkwardly stands.

"Sit down, boy!"

Mycroft nods and sits.

"Alright. Well, I'll just jump right in. Are you gay, boy? I know kids are arseholes, but the jests come from somewhere. Are you?"

Mycroft looks completely confused, unsure of where this is going, so he hesitantly nods. "Yes, sir."

"Thought so," Coach Roberts says. "Anyway, we'll be doing sex education classes every Wednesday from now until winter break. Now, I feel morally obligated to, uhm, help you out, too."

Mycroft looks confused. "Sir?"

"I know you're a smart boy, and the internet tells everyone everything nowadays, but I'm offering you lessons, too. You know, about…everything that has to do with you. I'm not saying I'm going to, you know, teach you _how_. But you need to know about things that have to do with you."

Mycroft feels awkward. He wants to question if Coach Roberts should be talking to him like this, but he figures he means well. Mycroft bites his lip in thought.

"I've got…well, I've got pamphlets and things like that. I just don't want you to feel segregated against if I don't offer you any help, alright? And I don't want something to happen to you because the damn school system doesn't want every kid to know how to take care of him or herself."

Mycroft nods.

"Boy, it'd have saved me a lot of time in my day had someone offered _me_ these classes."

Mycroft's eyes widen. He wants to ask Coach Roberts if he's gay, too, but Mycroft really, really doesn't want to get that personal with a teacher. But now Mycroft feels like Coach Roberts really does mean well. "Alright," he says. "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, Holmes," he says. "Now get out of my office."

"Uh, yes sir," Mycroft quickly stands and leaves the room.

* * *

After school, Mycroft calls Greg. He's glad to hear Greg's voice after not even texting all day.

"So did the girls bug you today?" Greg asks.

"Yes. I kind of yelled at them. It wasn't nice."

Greg laughs. "What'd you say?!"

"I told them to stop talking about you the way they were because you're my boyfriend and not theirs."

Greg laughs very, very hard at that. "You didn't."

"I did. They were getting annoyed."

Greg's laughter dies down, but he continues to chuckle. "That's really funny. What did Hilary do?"

"I think she invited me into their friend circle."

"Well, you're a mean girl, now."

"Ha-ha," Mycroft sarcastically mutters. "Funny."

Greg laughs again. "They're not that bad, ok? They're nice if you get to know them."

"Ok, ok," Mycroft says. "I just hope our music teacher returns soon. I don't know how much more, 'Oh my god, Greg is so hot!' I can take."

Greg laughs because Mycroft mimics a girl voice. "Well, you're lucky I don't talk about how much I love myself."

"Well, I could just talk about it too, but I don't."

Greg's heart beats faster and butterflies in his stomach flutter. The way Mycroft said that, he made it sound like he loves Greg; how he can talk about how much he loves Greg, too. Greg decides not to push it. _Obviously that's not what he meant. Obviously he just meant…he could listen to how much I love myself…He wouldn't…It's only been a few days, he doesn't love me. _

Mycroft doesn't even notice what he said. "Anyway," he starts, snapping Greg out of his thoughts. "I'm just pulling up to the library. I've got to go study. I'll call you later, ok?"

Greg nods, then realizes Mycroft can't see him nodding. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"You just sound weird."

"No I don't."

"Ok," Mycroft says, getting out of his car. "I'll talk to you later, then."

"Ok," Greg replies, trying to sound back in his right mind. "Have fun."

"Oh, I usually do."

Greg does chuckle at this. "Goodbye."

"Bye!" Mycroft happily replies, pulling his phone away and clicking end.

Greg falls back against his bed and holds his phone to his chest. "Holy shit," he whispers to himself. "No. That's not what he meant. It was a poor choice of words."

Greg stays in his room thinking for a few minutes, and as he's about to get up, his phone begins ringing again. He gets very excited because he thinks maybe it's Mycroft again, but when he sees it's Hilary, he frowns.

"Hello?"

"Greggy!" she squeals. "We missed you today."

"Yeah? I heard you guys _still _wouldn't leave Mycroft alone."

"He's just so fascinating, Greg. Why, you jealous?"

"Of course not."

"Mmm," Hilary sounds. "Your little boy toy is charming."

"Yes, I know."

"You totally love him," Hilary says.

"I don't," Greg defends, his heart beating fast again. "We've only been together a few days."

"That's what he said, too," Hilary says, chuckling.

"Because it's true," Greg says.

"Ok, ok."

"Just leave him alone, ok?"

Hilary sighs. "Alright. I'll try to keep my hands off. He's so cute, Greg."

Greg's cheeks burn with sudden anger. He really doesn't want to hear anyone talk about Mycroft like that. "I know he is."

Hilary chuckles. "You're both so territorial. Don't worry, I won't bite."

"Good," Greg says, a little too quickly.

Hilary chuckles again. "Anyway, I'm out doing a little shopping. Join?"

"I can't, I'm grounded."

"Boo," she says. "I'll talk to you later, then."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, love," she says, hanging up.

Greg rolls his eyes and the photo of her caller ID (a picture she took of herself on his phone on his third day of school there) and clicks his phone off. He puts it on his desk and goes downstairs to join his parents for dinner.

* * *

_***Thanks for your feedback for last chapter! I was really excited about that chapter so I'm glad it went well. Thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

By Friday the chatter dies down, and luckily Mycroft's music teacher returns that day. He silently sits and plays the piano like he always does and the girls leave him alone to actually sing like they're supposed to. They don't get a chance to talk to Mycroft, though Hilary looks like she really wants to. Mycroft exits the classroom as soon as the bell rings.

That night, Mycroft has to have dinner with his grandparents, as he does every Friday night. It's not that he doesn't enjoy dinner with his grandparents, it's just that he gets annoyed at how much they favor Sherlock. Of course, his grandparents wouldn't ever say they favor Sherlock, but he _is _the baby and he gets whatever he wants.

At the dinner table, everyone is silent for a while until Mycroft's grandmother, Martha, says, "So Mycroft, dear, Sherlock tells us you have a love interest."

Mycroft practically throws his fork on his plate. "Sherlock!" he shouts, looking down at his little brother.

"Sorry! Nana asked me, 'What's new?' so I told her!"

"You didn't have to tell her that!"

"Is it true, Mycroft?" Martha asks.

Mycroft stares down at his plate. "Yes, Nana."

"And what is…_his_…name?" she asks.

"His name is Greg."

Mycroft's mother looks up at him with curious eyes. "The boy that was here the other night?"

"The boy you were terribly rude to? Yes, Mother, that was him."

"Oi!" Mycroft's grandfather, James, looks up from his newspaper and calls across the table. "Do not talk to your mother that way."

"Sorry, Papa," Mycroft says. He looks at his mother, "Sorry, Mother."

Marie, Mycroft's mother, nods and looks back at the newspaper she's reading.

"Is he a nice boy, Mycroft?" Martha asks.

"Yes, he is. He's very nice to everybody all the time."

Martha looks at Sherlock for what the boy has to say.

"He's nice, Nana! He brings me candy and watches movies with me."

Martha smiles. James and Marie continue not paying attention.

"When will we meet this boy, Mycroft? Where is he tonight, you should have invited him."

"Uhm, he's…he's grounded."

Martha's expression doesn't change. "Why?"

Mycroft bites his lip and stares at his plate. "For…fighting at school."

Marie sets her paper down and joins in staring at Mycroft.

"I thought you said he is nice to everybody all the time?" Martha asks.

"He is. He was fighting another boy because…because of me."

Marie stares at her son. "Why?"

"Because the other boy slapped me."

"Mycroft," Marie sighs. "You told me all of that was over. Was it that Dave Cooper again?"

"Yes, Mother. And it was over, more or less. But Greg caught him trying to hurt me, so he and Dave started fighting, and now Greg is suspended."

"Do I need to go talk to anyone?" Marie questions.

"No, Mother. It's fine."

Marie rubs Mycroft's arm. "I need to know when things like this happen, love."

"I know. But it's fine, I promise."

Marie nods and goes back to his paper.

"Will Greg not be coming here tomorrow?" Sherlock asks, his voice sad.

"Not tomorrow, Sherlock. Sorry."

Sherlock frowns down at his plate.

"You had better invite him next week," Martha says.

"Nana, we've only been going out a few days."

"Either way, Mycroft, you've got a new friend and we need to meet him."

Mycroft nods. "Yes, Nana."

* * *

After dinner, Mycroft calls Greg to tell him.

"My Nana insists on meeting you," Mycroft says, sitting on his bed unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah? Do you want me to?"

Mycroft pulls his shirt off and grabs a sleep shirt out of his drawer. "I guess. If you want to."

"I wouldn't mind," Greg says.

"Hang on," Mycroft mutters, setting his phone down and pulling the t-shirt over his head. He picks his phone up again. "Sherlock's very upset that you're not coming over tomorrow."

Greg chuckles. "Is he? Apologize to him for me."

"I tried, but he pouted all through the end of dinner."

"Heh," Greg continues chuckling, "He may like me more than you do."

"Impossible," Mycroft absentmindedly mutters, now working on undoing his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Greg asks. "You sound distracted."

"I'm getting undressed," Mycroft grunts in frustration at his trousers. "And getting redressed."

Greg sits in his bed and tries very, very, _very_ hard not to picture it. _Control, control, control, _he thinks to himself. "What do you sleep in?" he asks before he can stop himself. _Fuck! _he shouts in his head.

Oblivious, Mycroft says, "My bed."

Greg laughs and sighs relief. He chooses not to correct Mycroft. "So, what are you going to do without me tomorrow?"

Mycroft pulls his pajama pants on and sits on his bed. "I had promised Sherlock I'd take him to the zoo," Mycroft answers.

"Oh? That's fun."

"Yeah. What about you? Have you got plans?"

"Yes, I have a big day of helping my father clean out the attic."

"That sounds terrible," Mycroft states.

Greg laughs. "I know. Sam and Hilary are both bothering me to hang out, but I obviously can't."

"Do you hang out with Hilary often?"

"Mmm," Greg thinks that over. "Not really. Usually on Fridays, but obviously not tonight."

"Oh. So, would you be willing to come to my house for dinner next week, or are you going to hang out with her?"

"I'm going to go to your house, of course."

Mycroft smiles. He doesn't know why he feels the need to compete with Hilary, but he does. "Great."

Greg yawns loudly into the phone. "Alright, I've got to go to bed. My dad's waking me up at 6."

"6 o'clock to clean the attic?"

"Yeah. He wants to finish early because I have to have dinner with my grandparents tomorrow night."

"Your dad's parent?"

"No, actually. My mum's."

"Oh…" Mycroft doesn't know what to say to that. "Do you see them much?"

"No. Hardly ever. But they called last week so I'd figure I'd better see them."

"Oh," Mycroft says again. "Well, call me if you want to talk about it."

"I will. Goodnight, Myc."

Mycroft smiles. "Goodnight, Greg."

* * *

The next day, Mycroft takes Sherlock to the zoo as promised. He follows his little brother around the entire park, stopping only to see the animals Sherlock gives a damn about (Sherlock's words, not Mycroft's).

Around lunchtime, the boys go to the café to have lunch. Mycroft tells Sherlock to find a table and to sit patiently while he waits in line to buy their food. As he's waiting in the long line, a boy about Mycroft's age walks up behind him and waits in line.

"Hey," the kid says after Mycroft turns around to look for Sherlock.

"Uh, hey," Mycroft awkwardly says. Nobody ever talks to Mycroft in public. His mother once told him that it's because he never gives off friendly vibes, so Mycroft begins to wonder if he seems friendlier because of Greg. He smiles at the thought without realizing it.

The guy actually smiles back. "How's it going?"

"It's going well." Mycroft awkwardly stands sideways as he tries to decide if the conversation is over or not.

Apparently, it's not.

"I'm Jake," the boy says, holding his hand out.

"Mycroft," Mycroft replies, taking Jake's hand and shaking.

"Mycroft? That's a unique name. I've never seen you around, are you from this part of London?"

"Uh, no actually."

Jake nods. "I see. Are you here alone?"

"I've got my little brother," Mycroft answers.

"Yeah? I've got my little sister. Maybe we can set them up for a little play date."

"Uh," Mycroft actually chuckles at the thought of Sherlock attempting playing with someone. "Maybe not," he replies.

"Well," Jake steps forwards towards Mycroft and looks him straight in the eye. "Maybe you and I can have a play date, then."

Mycroft's eyes widen and he really, really wants to laugh. Jake hands him a little slip of paper with his number on it, and luckily at that moment Mycroft's turn in line is called.

"Call me," Jake says as Mycroft turns to leave.

Mycroft just awkwardly smiles and walks up to the counter to order.

When he returns to Sherlock, Sherlock is eyeing him closely.

"What was that?" Sherlock demands.

"What was what?"

"The _thing _with the _boy _over there."

Mycroft laughs. "Nothing, Sherlock. He was just talking to me."

"Look, Myc. Just because you have a boyfriend now doesn't mean you have to go talking to everyone!"

"You've been watching far, _far _too much telly."

"I do not," Sherlock says, settling into his seat and taking his sandwich from Mycroft.

As they're halfway through their lunch, Jake walks by and smiles at Mycroft. "Hey," he mutters as he passes.

Mycroft watches him walk, and as he's a few steps away from their table, Sherlock stands in his chair and shouts, "HE'S NOT INTERESTED!"

Jake turns around and incredibly confused. Mycroft buries his face in his hand and tries really hard not to laugh.

"Sherlock," he grumbles into his hand. "Stand down."

Sherlock practically growls one more time and sits in his seat again.

When Jake disappears, Mycroft starts to laugh. "Sherlock! You can't just shout at people for no reason."

"It wasn't for no reason, Mycroft. He liked you!"

"How would you know?"

"He just did," Sherlock says, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Do you love Greg?" he suddenly asks.

Mycroft chokes on his water. "What?!"

"Do you love Greg?"

"Uhm…well, we haven't really been together that long, Sherlock. So, no…I don't think I love him."

"Well how long will it take?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I want you to marry him so he can live with us."

Mycroft laughs. "I'm not going to marry him, Sherlock. I'm only sixteen!"

"Nana married Papa when she was eighteen. Mum married father when she was eighteen. Two more years, ok?"

Mycroft continues to laugh. "Alright, Sherlock. I'll see what I can do."

Sherlock nods and takes a bite of his sandwich.

They continue through the zoo and never see Jake again, luckily. Mycroft thinks if they see him again, Sherlock will attack him like a puppy. Mycroft actually wants to know why Sherlock is so attached to Greg. Of course Greg is a great guy, but Sherlock is so concerned with his relationship with Greg that Mycroft's nervous of what Sherlock will do if they ever break up. Mycroft just hopes they won't need to find out.

On the ride home, Sherlock falls asleep across the backseat of the car. Mycroft knows he hardly slept the night before, so he's glad Sherlock is resting now. He sits staring out the window while stroking Sherlock's dark curls.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Mycroft thinks about Greg, of course. But ultimately, he tries to figure out how quickly or how slowly you know you love someone. Obviously it's not an answer Google can give, and Mycroft didn't want to ask Greg, so he waits until Monday and he decides to ask Hilary.

"Oh my god, you totally love him!" Hilary squeals.

"Oh, fucking hell, never mind," Mycroft decides he doesn't want to know that badly.

Throughout the day, Mycroft notices that Hilary's friends smile and wave to him each time they see him. Mycroft just smiles back and he feels weird that they're the first people to really pay attention to him without them threatening to beat him up.

After school, as Mycroft's walking out the doors to his car, Harper approaches him with a wide smile.

"Hey!" she nearly shouts approaching him.

"Hey, Harper," he says, "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

Mycroft slightly smiles at her politeness. "I'm good. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes, it was fantastic! Did you?"

"I did, actually."

"What did you do?" she curiously asks.

"I took my little brother to the zoo."

"Aww," she squeals, "You have a little brother?"

"Yeah, I do. His name is Sherlock, he's almost nine."

"That's so sweet. You're such a nice big brother."

Mycroft smiles. "Thanks," he says. By now they reach his car, so he turns to her with a serious look on his face. "Look, Harper, just because you're friends with Greg doesn't mean you have to pretend to be nice to me, ok? I'm not trying to be rude, you're really nice, but just because you like him, I'm not going, like, talk about him all the time."

Suddenly, Harper bursts into tears.

"Oh my god," Mycroft mutters, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Harper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I just—"

"No, no, it's not you," she says between sniffles. "It's just that…Hilary is such a bitch! And finally there's somebody else in the school who thinks so, so I'm sorry but I just really want to be friends with you!"

This makes Mycroft laugh. "Alright. I'm sorry," he takes her into a loose hug. "She is a bitch," he says.

Harper laughs. She pulls away and wipes her eyes. He pulls his backpack off and takes a container of Kleenex out of the front pocket, then gives it to her. She wipes her eyes again.

"Thanks," she says. "Sorry, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mycroft thinks for a second about just getting in his car and leaving, but Harper looks so distressed that he decides to skip piano and invite her out for coffee. She nods and gets into the car, and they go to a café a few blocks away.

"So," Mycroft starts after they've ordered their coffee and they find a table. "What brought this on?"

Harper shrugs. "I'm just tired of Hilary. She's awful sometimes. And…look, I'm really sorry about the way they talk about Greg. And I'm also really sorry, but Hilary hates you."

Mycroft chuckles. "I don't mind, Harper. She's not really a threat to me, so she doesn't bother me that much. It does bother me that she talks about Greg like that, but it's ok."

Harper nods. "Does it bother you that they all like Greg?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Not really. I know he's not going to, like, cheat on me or anything, so I guess I'm…flattered, in a way."

Harper bites her lip. Right then, the waitress brings their coffee and they silently sip for a second. Finally, Harper says, "I don't like Greg."

Mycroft looks at her. "You don't?"

Harper shakes her head. "He's not really my type."

Mycroft nods. "I see," he mutters.

Harper takes a sip of her coffee, then a deep breath. She clears her throat. "No, uhm, he's _really _not my type."

Mycroft looks at her confused. He slowly nods as if he does understand, but he really doesn't. "Alright…"

Harper sighs and says, "Mycroft, I'm a lesbian."

Mycroft's jaw drops, then he closes his mouth because he doesn't want to seem rude. "Oh," is all he says. "I see."

"The reason I'm telling you is because…well…I've never told anybody. I thought people would judge, and I thought my friends wouldn't be my friends anymore, but then you were confirmed gay so I figured you wouldn't judge, right? I just really needed to get it off my chest."

Mycroft nods as she talks. "Why didn't you just talk to Greg?"

"I didn't want there to be a chance Greg would tell Hilary."

Mycroft nods again. "I appreciate that you feel like you can trust me. And you can, I promise. I won't even tell Greg."

Harper nods. "So," she says. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Mycroft hesitantly nods.

"When did you…you know…figure it out?"

"Uhm…well, my little brother is homeschooled. So two years ago he had this tutor who would come to work with him. The guy's name was Jeff and he was sixteen at the time. He was really cool and nice, and he was really attractive. I realized that I liked him, but I thought it was just because he was so smart and someone to look up to. But I quickly figured out that I really liked him. Unfortunately, he figured it out too, and quit."

"Wow," Harper says. "That sucks."

"Yeah, it did. But in the end he was an arse, so it doesn't matter."

"Have you liked anyone since? Anyone at school?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Just Greg."

Harper smiles wide. "That's so sweet."

Mycroft laughs. "And you? How did you figure it out?"

"Well, last summer I was dating this guy, right? And we were…trying to have sex, but for me it wasn't…well, it wasn't working with him."

"Ah," Mycroft says. "Well that could have been for a number of reasons. Maybe you weren't ready to have that connection with anyone, maybe—"

"Oh, no. The connection was fine, it just worked better with his sister."

Mycroft laughs out loud at that. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah. I think I always kind of knew, I just didn't think I would be. They say one in ten people are, I just never thought I'd be one."

Mycroft nods. "Can I ask you a question now?"

Harper nods.

"How did you know you were ready for…for that connection?"

"I don't know. I just started thinking about it more and more, I guess. And since I had the boyfriend, I figured I would just to do it. I never worried about the whole virginity thing, I just kind of wanted to."

"Oh."

"Why? Are you thinking about having sex with Greg?"

"No! We've only been going out a week."

"So? Some people get it on after a few hours."

"Well, I don't just want to 'get it on'."

"Have you thought about having sex before? You know, like with that Jeff guy? Did you think about it then?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't really think about it now. But sometimes…I don't know. Sometimes I think about Greg and it's just…this intense feeling. Sometimes I focus on a part of his body and I just can't help but stare or think about it."

Harper looks confused. "Explain?"

"Well, the other day when you girls were going on about his abs, after that I couldn't really stop thinking about it, too. I went over to his house that afternoon and couldn't stop staring at his torso. Finally he just stood up and lifted his shirt. And I just…I don't know. I think I went brain dead."

"That boy does have some killer abs."

Mycroft laughs. "I thought he wasn't your type."

"Hey! I can appreciate a beautiful body."

"Alright, I understand. Anyway, I just…I don't know. I don't think I'm ready but…"

"But you want to?"

"I don't _not _want to."

Harper nods. "Well, one day you'll just know. Just don't think too much into it, alright? If you want to, do it. If you don't want to, don't. Don't over think it, don't under think it. Ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Have you ever been in love?"

Harper gets a shy smile. "Yeah, once."

"When?"

"I am right now."

"Really? With who?"

"A girl named Kelly. She goes to another school, but we met at a party. She's great."

Mycroft smiles. "That's nice. How long have you been together?"

"Only a month," Harper says.

"Wow. Isn't it a bit quick to be in love?"

Harper shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. We're young, we know that, but I know I love her and she knows she loves me."

"How do you know?"

"The way I feel. One day I just told her that I love her and there was no question. I really felt it. And I still feel it. That heart pounding, stomach fluttering, palm sweating, mind racing, intense feeling that you get when you're with them. That excitement you feel when you get to see them that day or when you see their name appear on your phone. That's love, you know? I told her I love her after two weeks. It wasn't, like, after we had sex or anything, either. It wasn't like a hormone rush. It was as we were saying goodnight over the phone. I just said it and it felt right. It felt perfect."

Mycroft smiles. "That's amazing. And that's really good for you."

Harper smiles back at him. "Thank you. I'm really glad someone's talking to me about this."

"You can talk to me," Mycroft hesitantly says. "I'm not very good at offering advice, but I'm a good listener."

"Thanks, Mycroft. I really appreciate that. You're really awesome."

Mycroft smiles wide at that. "Thanks," he says.

They continue talking for a few minutes, but Harper's dad calls and tells her to get home as soon as she can.

"Sorry," she says, hanging up her phone. "This has been really, really fun."

"It has," Mycroft agrees. "I'm glad we got to talk. Thank you."

"No, no," Harper says, standing from her seat. "Thank _you_."

Mycroft follows her out of the café. "I could, uh, give you a ride?"

"It's ok," Harper says. "I like just around the corner. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have a good night."

"You too!" Harper stands on her tiptoes to hug Mycroft.

He hugs back and thinks that oddly this is the first hug he's ever received from a girl. They pull apart and smile at each other, then she leaves down the street and he gets into his car.

He calls Greg as soon as he's in his car.

"Hey," Greg answers, "No piano?"

"No. Something came up."

"Oh," Greg replies. "I hope everything is ok."

"Everything is fine. I just called to say…" he trails off before he finishes.

"Say what?"

"I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too, Myc. I'll be at school the day after tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait."

"I can't either," Greg says. Mycroft hears him pull away from the phone and say something to someone else, then he comes back and says, "Hey, I have to go. My dad needs me to help him with something. I'll call you later."

"Alright. Goobye."

"Bye," Greg says, then quickly hangs up.

* * *

_***Yay-Mycroft has another friend! I like that. So, I was re-reading, and I realized that my timeline doesn't add up right. So, the sex ed classes that the gym class gets are on Wednesdays, which means the fight would have been Thursday, which means Greg's suspension would begin Friday. However, I got mixed up writing and accidentally wrote that the fight was Wednesday and the suspension began Thursday. I'm not going to go back to fix it, so if you guys could ignore it I'd appreciate it. Greg will return back to school on Wednesday, next chapter. Thank you! And I'm sorry! Please review. And Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday finally comes and Mycroft wakes up earlier than he usually does. On most days, he's up by six o'clock so he can leave the house by 6:45 (it's a forty minute drive and he _always _gets stuck in twenty minutes of traffic), but today he's up at 5:30. He's so excited to see Greg that he doesn't sleep well the night before, but he still wakes eagerly.

Mycroft goes downstairs to get his usual morning coffee, and his mother is in the kitchen. He's surprised because he never sees her before school, so he smiles and says good morning.

"Greg will be back at school today?" Marie asks as Mycroft pours his coffee.

"Yes, Mother. How do you—"

"Sherlock told me."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "I'm going to stop trusting him."

"I'd rather know things about you, Mycroft. You should have told me Dave Cooper was giving you trouble, you should have told me that you have a boyfriend—"

Mycroft mixes the cream and sugar into his coffee. "I don't feel the need to share those things with you, Mother."

"Why not?"

Mycroft turns around and stands against the island with his mother. "The Dave thing is irrelevant, Mum. It wasn't _that _bad for a while. And I didn't tell you about the Greg thing because we just got together. It's been, like, a week, Mum. And I want you to be nice to him."

"I'm just concerned, Mycroft."

"I know. And that's ok, but he's a great guy, I promise. He's awesome."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I had you when I was young, and I never got over that. You know that."

"Don't worry, Mother," Mycroft says as he leans in to kiss her cheek. When he pulls away, he says, "I won't get Greg pregnant."

Marie laughs. "I'm serious, Mycroft. Be careful."

Mycroft goes to the door to go back upstairs. "I know, Mother. I am."

* * *

Greg wakes up only ten minutes before his alarm goes off. He's so excited to finally be able to go back to school that he wants to leave as soon as he wakes up, but of course he doesn't. He calmly gets out of bed and goes downstairs.

Jan is downstairs when Greg gets down there. Greg opens the refrigerator and gets his usual cup of orange juice, and Jan sits and reads the paper.

Finally, Jan asks, "How was dinner with your grandparents?"

Greg shrugs. "It was fine, I guess."

"Did you tell them about your boyfriend?"

Greg snorts and sits at the table with Jan. "Of course not."

Jan puts her paper down. "Why not?"

Greg grabs the sports section of the newspaper. "They call once a year, and it's not even my birthday or Christmas, so sorry that I don't really feel like they have a right to know what's going on with my life."

"They're your grandparents, Gregory."

Greg shrugs. "So? I'm hardly anything to them, they don't have to mean anything to me."

"Mmm," Jan takes a sip of her coffee, "Did they talk about your mother?"

Greg nods. "Apparently, she's getting married."

Jan looks surprised. "To who?"

"I don't know. Some guy named Tony, I guess. He's only like twenty-six, which is pretty weird, but whatever."

"How does that make you feel?"

Greg shrugs again. "I don't really care."

Jan nods in understanding. Greg closes the paper and stands.

"It's cold in here," Greg mutters as he heads to the stairs.

"It'd be warmer if you wore more clothing!" Jan says.

Greg looks down at himself; he's wearing only a pair of pants. "I'm good," Greg says, trotting up the stairs.

* * *

When Greg gets to school, he takes the turn into the hallway slowly. It's not like last week was traumatic for him, he just doesn't really want everyone to crowd him about the fight. The fight was all over Facebook and Twitter, and now it's going to be there right in his face all day. He doesn't know what people are going to do or say.

Greg keeps thinking and worrying as he turns the corner, but when he sees Mycroft, his entire brain just stops. Of course Greg knew he missed Mycroft, he just didn't realize how much. He grins as he quickens his pace to his locker.

The hallway is bare, so as soon as Mycroft turns to Greg, Greg grabs his face and tugs him into a deep enough kiss to make Mycroft's ancestors' tonsils tickle. Mycroft's so shocked that he doesn't even move and he doesn't close his eyes at first, but then he gets into the rhythm so he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Greg.

Greg tries to pull Mycroft down further, causing Mycroft to lose his footing and let himself be pulled. Mycroft's hands shoot up to catch himself on the locker as Greg pulls and slightly turns so that his back is against the locker next to Mycroft's.

Greg finally lets Mycroft go but Mycroft continues to hold him and presses his forehead against Greg's.

"I really fucking missed you," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Greg laughs, letting go of Mycroft's face. "I'm sorry. I just really, really did."

Mycroft lets Greg go and steps away from him. "Your face looks better."

Greg delicately touches his still bruised nose. "Yeah, it hurts a lot less. God," Greg steps around Mycroft to open his own locker. "I've been so bored! You wouldn't believe how boring home gets when you can't leave."

"Well, I know how boring it can be when you don't have any friends to leave for," Mycroft honestly says.

Greg frowns and looks at Mycroft. Mycroft's expression hasn't changed at all, but Greg still kisses Mycroft's cheek to make him smile. "I missed you so much. What are you doing this afternoon? I can't play in my match, so I was thinking I'd just skip it and we could go to my house to watch one of your movies. Well, I mean one of the movies my step mom owns that fits your criteria."

"Yeah? I can do that."

Greg smiles. "Good. We can get a pizza? Or whatever. Because I know you don't eat those things."

Mycroft nods. "Sure. I'll be there after school."

Greg smiles wide. "Perfect."

The boys talk against their lockers until the bell rings. They leave each other with smiles and go to their classes.

* * *

Greg sees Hilary for the first time in science class. As soon as he walks through the door, she squeals and runs to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"My Greggy!" she shouts as she pulls away from him. "I missed you!"

Greg smiles at her. "Thanks. It's been a long week."

She takes his hand and pulls him to his seat, which is right between hers and Jaimee's, and behind Harper, Hailey, and Hannah. The girls smile and greet him as he takes his seat. Jaimee pats his back in greeting.

With ten minutes left of class, the teacher lets them 'begin homework', but the kids really just sit around talking. The girls and the few guys behind Greg swarm around him and start asking questions.

"Is your nose broken?" someone asks.

"Yes."

"Is Dave really going to jail?" someone else asks.

"What? No."

"Do you want to go out Friday night?" Hannah asks.

Greg looks confused, but he smiles and laughs. "No, thanks. Maybe another time," he playfully says.

Hilary glares at her. "Aren't you dating Mycroft?" Hilary asks in a bitchy tone.

Greg glances at her. Everyone stares at him waiting for an answer. The girls don't look surprised, but the boys all looked shocked. "What? Why would you ask that?" Greg questions.

"You were fighting for him, Greggy."

Greg begins to feel a bit angry towards Hilary. He thinks that she really didn't need to do that. Hilary and the three other girls are the only people in the whole school who know he's gay, besides Mycroft, and he really didn't want people to find out at all. People are less cool at this school than his last, and thinking about it for the few seconds he does, he gets really, really angry at Hilary. He looks around at the eyes staring back at him, they all look curious, except Harper. She looks even angrier than Greg feels.

"Are you?" one of the boys asks.

"Uhm, well," Greg is about to just say yes, but the bell rings. Kids begin leaving the group and Greg lets out a sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell, love," Hilary says as she leans in and kisses his cheek. Greg yanks his head away as she makes contact, so she mutters, "Whatever," and leaves the room.

Greg sits in his seat for another second, just waiting for everyone to leave before he goes. Hilary made Greg very angry and he really doesn't want to see any of the people in that room, so for a minute he thinks about getting an excuse out of gym, but he decides he'd better not.

They're having sex education class again, so Greg takes a seat next to Jaimee again. He just nods his head at Jaimee as he sits, trying really hard not to do something that would make Jaimee uncomfortable.

"Hey, man," Jaimee says after they sit in silence for a minute.

Greg looks over at him.

"Uhm…that thing Hilary asked you about in science. Is that…true?" Jaimee can tell Greg wants to get up to leave, so Jaimee amends quickly by saying, "Because if you are, I just want to say it's cool. I personally don't care."

Greg relaxes in his seat again. "Really?"

Jaimee nods. "Yeah, man. You're a cool guy. It's cool."

Greg nods. "Thanks, dude. I appreciate that."

"To be honest," Jaimee says, "The weirdest part is that _Mycroft _is dating someone. Not because he's like weird or anything," Jaimee adds, "But because he doesn't really talk to anyone, you know? I mean, I guess you would know, you're dating him and all."

Greg laughs. "Yeah, I know."

Mycroft enters the room and smiles at Greg as he goes to his seat. Jaimee catches it and playfully nudges Greg as Mycroft goes by. Greg blushes and looks away as the teacher enters the room.

The class continues and nobody disrupts like last week. Actually, their gym coach seems relieved that Dave isn't around. The boys talk about things a lot easier than they could if he was there.

* * *

Greg has lunch with Mycroft that day, of course. He wants nothing more than to be near Mycroft as much as he can.

"So, are you still coming to dinner at my house on Friday night?" Mycroft asks.

"I said I would."

"I thought you might change your mind."

"Why would I do that?" Greg questions.

Mycroft shrugs. "We're having lunch today, and I'm going over after school. I just don't want you to get tired of me."

Greg sits up as much as he can so he's slightly taller than Mycroft. He wraps an arm around Mycroft's waist and pulls Mycroft as close as possible. "I could never," he says, kissing Mycroft's shoulder and resting his forehead in the crook of Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft smiles and runs his hand through Greg's hair. He kisses Greg's head. Greg lifts his head to look at Mycroft and they lock eyes. For long seconds, they just stare at each other, their breath quickening and their eyes becoming heavy lidded.

Suddenly, Greg attacks Mycroft with a deep kiss. He takes hold of Mycroft's head and pulls Mycroft in, making Mycroft kiss back with as much force as he can.

Mycroft's sure he's never felt this way…ever. His chest feels like it's opening, like it wants to pull Greg in so Greg can be with him always. His fingers tingle with the need to touch everywhere on Greg, but he refrains and holds his hands together on his lap. Which brings him to the third thing he's never felt before: hormone surge. Mycroft's never been interested in the same things teenagers are generally interested in. Ever since he had the sex talk when he was younger, he wondered why his body didn't work the same. Well, clearly it does, and Mycroft scrunches his eyes shut tighter to try to will the feelings away.

It doesn't work. Mycroft pulls away quickly, panting and trying to breathe away what he's feeling.

Greg pulls away as soon as Mycroft does. _Shit, too much, _Greg thinks. He presses his back against the locker behind him and tries his best not to squirm where he's sitting.

Mycroft glances at Greg once. _Judging by the way he looks and it obviously trying not to uncomfortably squirm, he's feeling the same as I. _Mycroft rubs his hands over his face.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft takes deep breathes and nods.

"I'm sorry," Greg adds.

"Don't be."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Just stop talking about it, ok?"

Greg nods. He's silent for a minute, then asks, "How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed," Mycroft says into his hands.

"Don't be, ok? It happens to everyone."

"Not to me it doesn't."

"What do you mean?" Greg curiously asks.

"I mean…it's never happened."

Greg holds back staring at Mycroft in shock. "Never?" he calmly asks.

Mycroft shakes his head.

"I'm really sorry," Greg says. "I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have…"

"I was here, too," Mycroft reassures him. "It's not your fault."

Greg nods. "Don't be embarrassed, ok? It's alright."

Mycroft continues taking deep breathes. Though his problem has gone away, he still feels like he's having an anxiety attack due to embarrassment. "Ok," he says, "Thank you."

Greg looks at him and smiles. "Are you ok now?"

Mycroft looks at Greg and nods. "I think so."

"Good. Let's talk about something else, ok? You never told me how the zoo was with Sherlock."

"It was fine," Mycroft says. "Sherlock tried to attack someone because he was hitting on me."

Greg stares at Mycroft. "Someone was hitting on you?"

Mycroft looks at Greg and grins. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Greg defends himself. "I'm just shocked."

"Why? I can be desirable, you know?"

"Well, _I _know that, but that certainly doesn't mean I want others to know that."

Mycroft laughs. "You are jealous."

Greg throws his hands in the air. "Of course I am!" he tries to sound angry, but he's laughing. "You're hot, I don't want anyone to look at you."

"You've never said I'm…hot."

"Well you are," Greg says. "You're hot and cute and beautiful and nobody needs to be looking at you."

Mycroft laughs. "Well, don't worry. Sherlock scared him off."

"Good. Remind me to thank him."

Mycroft playfully nudges Greg. "You're cute when you're jealous," he says.

Greg laughs and nudges back. "Don't push it."

Mycroft nudges again, so Greg does, and soon they're pushing at each other on the floor. "Stop flirting with me," Mycroft says while laughing. "My boyfriend gets jealous when boys flirt with me."

Greg bursts into loud laughter. "You prick," he says, kissing Mycroft's cheek.

Just then the bell rings, so the boys get off the floor and grabs their bags.

"So do you just want to meet at your house, or what?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've got my bike, so just follow me."

Mycroft nods. "I'll see you later then."

Greg smiles at him. "I can't wait," he says. Mycroft smiles back, then Greg watches him walk down the hall.

* * *

_***I have bad news, guys. I live in two places, right, so though this has been going steady for twelve straight days now, I'm going home tomorrow and my laptop wifi doesn't work there. I'll be back in four days, so this will not be updated until then. Sorry all! Please review this chapter though. I'm nervous about it. I just figure…they're teenagers…and teenagers have awkward encounters. Thanks! **_


	13. Chapter 13

By Friday, Mycroft is extremely nervous to have Greg at his house with his family. Mycroft never envisioned his family meeting anybody of importance to him, no less this boy who he is _nearly in love with_.

Mycroft decides it'd be easier for Greg to ride with him to his house, and a driver can take him back to London that night. Mycroft knows how expensive the gas for Greg's bike is, and Mycroft feels terrible each time Greg goes all the way out to his house. This is just easier.

So now they're sitting in the back seat on Mycroft's fancy car in complete silence.

Every few minutes Greg glances at Mycroft. Mycroft continues staring out the window.

"Are you afraid they'll hate me?" Greg finally asks. He's still staring out the window, so he doesn't see Mycroft's expression change to shock. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

Mycroft instantly turns to Greg and grabs his hand. "No, Greg. Never you."

Greg slowly turns to Mycroft. "Then why are you so nervous?"

Mycroft slowly shrugs. "I don't know. I'm afraid that…that you'll hate them…and that'll make you stop…"

"Stop liking you? Stop wanting to be around you? I never will."

"You've never met these people. You don't know—"

Every once in a while, Greg's brain sort of stops working and he just says what he wants to say without thinking about it. It's like throwing up words and he can't stop. Which is why he says, "I know because I love you."

Mycroft takes a sharp, short inhale of breath. He stops thinking, too, which he never, _ever _does. "You do?"

Greg nods and smiles. He doesn't regret saying it, he had been thinking it ever since they were laying in his bed together on Wednesday. He smiles wider at the memory of his arm draped over Mycroft's waist and their toes fighting for space at the foot of the bed, his body pressed so close to his boyfriend's that his lips were brushing the back of Mycroft's neck. "Yes, I do," he reassures Mycroft.

Mycroft still looks shocked, so before he can say anything, Greg closes the gap between them and kisses the confused perk of Mycroft's mouth.

Mycroft is still in shock when Greg pulls away, so Greg just grins and looks out the window once again.

They arrive at Mycroft's home fifteen minutes later. Mycroft takes a deep breath and exits the car, and Greg follows after watching him.

They're parked in the garage around the back of the house, a part of the estate Greg hasn't been.

"I haven't been back here," Greg says. "Never seen this part of your place."

Mycroft absentmindedly looks around. "There's a lot you haven't seen," he coldly says.

Greg chuckles at his nervousness. "Hey," he mutters, grabbing Mycroft's hand. Mycroft stops and Greg pulls his other arm to turn to face him. "Calm down, Myc. Ok?"

Mycroft blows up. "You really threw me, Greg! I was finally starting to feel alright about this whole thing, but that…_god _why do you make me such an idiot?!"

Greg resists the urge to laugh. "You are not an idiot. You are the smartest, wisest, _hottest _person I know. I'm sorry I surprised you but…you make me say the craziest things. Luckily, until now I've just thought before I spoke, but this time it just came out. I'm sorry."

"So…you don't mean it? It was an accident?"

Greg takes hold of Mycroft's face and steps close to him. They're so close they're sharing breath. "I do mean it."

Mycroft looks down at his shoes. "Greg, I—"

Greg's stomach drops in fear of rejection. Before he can hear what Mycroft wants to say, he kisses Mycroft.

When they pull apart, Greg whispers, "Ok?"

Mycroft nods, takes Greg's hand, and leads him to the back entrance of the house through the sitting room.

The boys try to sneak past Sherlock's room before Sherlock sees them, but the younger Holmes catches them.

"Greg!" he shouts, hopping off his bed.

Greg stops in the hall, turns to Sherlock, and smiles. Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Hey, bud," Greg greets, letting Sherlock jump into his arms.

"I missed you, Greg!" Sherlock shouts. "Are you done being grounded?"

"Yes, I am. I'm glad I'm here."

"Are you excited to meet my grandparents?" Sherlock asks, wiggling out of Greg's arms and leading the older boys to Mycroft's room.

"I am excited, I think."

Sherlock throws Mycroft's bedroom door open. "You should be excited to meet my mother. She is perfect, Greg, really perfect."

Mycroft rolls his eyes again. Greg smiles and laughs. "Is she? That's good. Everyone deserves perfect mums."

Sherlock hops onto Mycroft's bed. "I think that, too."

Mycroft moves to pull Sherlock off the bed. "Get out, Sherlock. Greg and I want to be alone."

"Why? So you can kiss and stuff?" Sherlock disgustedly asks.

"Yes," Mycroft says, hoping that his brother will leave because of that.

It works. Sherlock rolls his eyes, the exact same way Mycroft had just a minute before, and gets off the bed. "Fine," he mutters, heading for the door. As he's about to close it, he calls back into the room, "Mum wanted to meet Greg before Nana and Papa get here!"

"Ugh!" Mycroft groans as Sherlock closes the door. "We'd better find her," he says.

Sherlock opens the door again. "She's in the study!"

Mycroft picks up and pillow and throws it at the door. Sherlock closes the door as the pillow hits.

They wait a minute to be sure Sherlock's gone, then they leave Mycroft's room to go to the study.

"Mother?" Mycroft questions as he cracks the door open.

"Yes, in here, love," she replies.

Mycroft fully enters and Greg hesitantly follows. Marie doesn't look up from her laptop. Mycroft clears his throat. "Uhm, Mother, this is…uh…"

Marie looks up and takes her glasses off. She smiles at Greg.

Greg's first impression of Marie was terrible, but seeing her now, she is a completely different person. Greg instantly thinks she's lovely. She's obviously very young, and Greg thinks that not only because he knows she was very, very young when she had Mycroft, only about eighteen or so, so she is only thirty-four years old, but Greg also thinks she looks very youthful. Her smile is bright and beautiful, her hair matches Mycroft's and is very shiny and healthy, her eyes shine with excitement, and her entire physique is just perfect.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Holmes," Greg says, reaching across the desk to shake her hand.

"Please," she says, standing and taking Greg's hand. "Call me Marie."

Greg smiles. "Ok, Marie. It's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Gregory."

Greg continues smiling like an idiot.

"I hope you're taking care of my boy," Marie adds.

Greg briefly glances at Mycroft. "I sure hope I am, ma'am."

Marie beams at him. She's in love already. "Well, you two go and make yourselves busy. My parents will be here soon."

"Yes, Mother," Mycroft mutters, taking Greg's hand and pulling him out of the room.

They decide to wait for Mycroft's grandparents in the sitting room with the piano. They sit on the sofa under the great window, and seconds after they get comfortable, Sherlock arrives.

"Myc, will you play a song for me?" Sherlock asks. His face is sad and his entire body sags.

"What's wrong?" Mycroft asks.

"A stupid prick on Xbox Live beat my high score."

Mycroft flicks him. "Don't say 'prick'."

Sherlock sadly sighs and throws himself on the sofa between Mycroft and Greg. "Pleeeeeeease, Myc!"

Mycroft rolls his eyes again. "Fine. Just one."

Sherlock instantly perks up and sits up straight. "You know which one."

"Yes, I do," Mycroft goes to the piano. "Did you practice your violin this morning?" he asks.

"Not yet."

"Sherlock."

"I will, I promise!"

Greg sits back and smiles at the brothers. He is excited to hear Mycroft play the piano finally.

Mycroft gets his music ready and begins to play a tune that Greg doesn't know. The melody is beautiful, though. It's the perfect pace between a fast song and a slow song, and Mycroft's playing is just amazing; Greg is in complete awe.

Minutes later, Mycroft finishes, and Sherlock now has a huge smile on his face. "That's the best song ever," Sherlock tells Greg.

"It was beautiful," Greg agrees.

"Thanks. It's not much, but Sherlock loves it."

"I love it, too," Greg says with a grin.

Mycroft bashfully smiles back. "Thanks."

They're about to kiss, and Sherlock is about to make throwing up sounds, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Sherlock shouts.

He runs to the door and throws it open. "Nana! Papa!" he shouts, throwing himself at them.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and looks at Greg. "Well, they're here."

Greg pats his shoulder. "It's ok. Relax."

Mycroft nods and stands, then leads Greg to the door.

* * *

_***I'm back again! Yay! This chapter seems short to me and for that I am sorry. Tomorrow we'll see what happens with Mycroft's grandparents. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft and Greg slowly make their way to the front door. Mycroft is visibly in agony; his nerves are so erratic anyway that the slightest bit of anxiety sends him into an attack, so _this _is making him momentarily rethink his entire life. _Is it too late to take it all back? To not invite Greg? To not kiss him back when he kissed me? To not talk to him the first time by our lockers? _Then, all of _that _sends him into deep thoughts of never wanting to go back in time to undo those things, that he's glad Greg is his boyfriend, and if he wants to keep Greg and wants to progress in his young relationship, that he needs to suck it up and introduce Greg to his grandparents.

"Are you ok, Myc?" Sherlock asks as Mycroft steps right behind him.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Mycroft lies. His stomach feels like it's going to fall out of his body via his throat, his legs feel like jelly, and his arms feel like stone; they're too heavy even to lift to grasp Sherlock's shoulders.

Greg stands slightly behind Mycroft, careful not to touch because he knows that would send Mycroft into hysterics. He's had panic attacks before, he knows that he never wanted to be touched while having one. He tries to pull a pleasant face, but he's worried for Mycroft, so he frowns.

Mycroft's grandparents have stepped into the house and Sherlock steps away from Mycroft to close the door. The loss of his brother makes Mycroft feel unprotected. The door slams because Sherlock pushes it too hard and Mycroft jumps.

"Relax," Greg whispers.

Mycroft nods. "Nana, Papa," his voice sounds small, scared. He clears his throat. His grandparents turn back around, having just turned away to hang their coats, and both look curious. "This, uhm…this is Greg, my…"

Greg decides that if he can help in any little way, it'll help to not make Mycroft say the word 'boyfriend'. "Hello, sir, ma'am, I'm Greg," he smiles wide and politely reaches his hand out for Mycroft's grandfather.

"Hello, Greg," James says. He's a large man, so his voice booms through the entrance room. "I'm James, and this is my wife, Martha."

Greg smiles wider at Martha, trying his best to be as polite as he can. "Hello, ma'am, it's very, very nice to meet you."

Martha takes his hand faster than James had. "It's a pleasure, Gregory. We've heard much about you?"

"Yes, ma'am? I hope I've already made a good impression."

Sherlock elbows Greg to get his attention. "I've told them good things, Greg, don't worry."

Greg chuckles. "Thanks, pal."

Sherlock decides to lead the family into the piano sitting room.

"So," Martha starts as they walk the few feet to the next room, "We did hear that you were suspended recently, Gregory."

Greg's cheeks redden. "Oh, uhm, yes ma'am."

"For fighting?"

Before he can answer, James asks Sherlock where their mother is. Sherlock tells James she's in the study, so James leaves the small group and heads to the study.

Martha and Sherlock sit on the sofa under the window, so Greg and Mycroft sit on the one opposite. Greg sighs relief, thinking he's off the hook, but Martha asks again.

"Yes, ma'am. For fighting. It was really…it wasn't very wise of me, I know, but-"

Martha cuts him off. Mycroft buries his face in his right hand, thinking she's going to criticize him in some way. He feels angry before she even says anything, but Martha surprises him by saying, "I, personally, feel as though it was very kind of you, Gregory. Many people wouldn't look twice at the kid being bullied, but you risked a lot to stop the bully. Very selfless of you, young man."

Greg's jaw drops. He, too, is shocked. Mycroft uncovers his face and just looks at his grandmother.

"Our whole family owes you a thanks, Gregory. Who knows what that bully would have done to my Mycroft again had you not arrived. It is fortunate you were there."

Greg nods. "Thank you, ma'am. I really couldn't let a bully get away with anything like that, especially against Mycroft."

Martha smiles at him. She wants to ask him about himself, but right as she's about to, one of the maids enters the room and informs them that dinner is ready.

The four go to the dining room and take their seats at the table, James and Marie already at the heads. Sherlock pulls a chair out for his grandmother, then takes the seat next to her, so Mycroft points to the chair next to his and Greg sits in Sherlock's usual spot.

"You can have my spot, Greg," Sherlock says, "I don't mind."

Greg smiles across the table. "Thanks, pal."

Dinner is served, and once the maids are gone, Martha continues her questioning.

"So, what else do you do besides fight bullies, Gregory?"

Greg chuckles. "I don't do much, ma'am. I go to school."

"What types of courses do you take?"

"Just the basic courses. None as advanced as Mycroft, of course."

Mycroft's cheeks redden.

"Yes, our Mycroft is a gifted one," Martha brags. "What else, Gregory? Do you take music? Music is very important."

"No, ma'am, I don't. It didn't fit with my schedule."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I do," Greg answers.

Mycroft stares at him. "You do?"

"Yes," Greg chuckles. "I play the guitar and ukulele."

Mycroft looks very surprised. "You never told me that."

"You never asked," Greg laughs.

"You play the ukulele?" Sherlock asks in complete awe. "Mum, I want to play the ukulele!"

"You don't even play the instrument I'm paying for you to learn, love," Marie says.

"Yes, but I want this one!" Sherlock begs.

"Maybe when you finish your violin lessons," Marie says.

Sherlock smiles.

"Why do you play the ukulele?" Mycroft asks Greg, still surprised.

"Uhm, well I began playing the guitar when I was ten, so two years ago my father got me a ukulele as a joke, kind of. I learned how to play it and, I don't know. It's fun."

"That's very interesting, Gregory," Martha says. "And impressive. What else, Gregory? Do you play sports?"

"Yes, ma'am. I play football."

James looks up from the newspaper he's reading.

"That's right up your street, dear," Martha tells James.

"Football, eh? Any good?"

"Well, to be honest, my team isn't, sir. But I fancy myself a fine player, if you ask me."

"What position are you?"

"Forward, sir. Have been ever since I began."

"And when was that?"

"More than ten years, sir. I've been playing most of my life. And I love the sport, so I've always loved playing."

"You follow the Premiere League?"

"Yes, sir. I pay attention to many leagues, as a matter of fact."

"Favorite team?"

"I'm a Chelsea man, sir."

James smiles wide. "Atta boy," he says, a hint of pride in his voice. He continues smiling as he goes back to his newspaper.

Mycroft smiles through the whole thing. _Earning points with Nana, just earned the bonus with Papa. This isn't so bad. _

Dinner continues and Martha begins to talk with Marie, so the boys hold side conversations with each other about school.

"Are you coming over tomorrow so I can tutor you?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes, but I can't stay long after. My parents are having a party tomorrow night for my step-mother's birthday. Say, you should come!"

Mycroft glances at his mother. "I don't really think-"

"I can be home tomorrow, Mycroft. I don't have any pressing plans."

"Are you sure Mother?"

"Yes, son. Sherlock and I will have our own party tomorrow night."

Sherlock smiles and Marie ruffles his hair.

"Your parents are divorced, Gregory?" Martha asks.

"Yes, ma'am. They have been, oh…for a very long time."

"But your father is re-married?"

Greg nods. "Yes, ma'am. I live with them full time."

"Do you see your mother often?"

"No, ma'am," Greg honestly says. Mycroft looks at him in fear that he'll show signs of sadness, but Greg doesn't look away and doesn't change his demeanor in any way. "I don't talk to her anymore."

Marie looks up in curiosity.

"And why not?" Martha asks.

Mycroft tries to warn her. "Nana-"

"It's fine, Mycroft," Greg stops him. "She kicked me out a few years ago, ma'am. She doesn't want anything to do with me, so I don't really want anything to do with her."

Martha nods in understanding. "I know when not to pry, dear, so I will let you keep the rest of the story to yourself."

"Thank you, ma'am," Greg says, still not changing.

"Family is very important, Gregory," Martha says.

"Yes, ma'am."

"It looks like you will find a place to fit in with this one just fine," she adds.

Greg and Mycroft both glance at each other and smile. Marie pats Greg's shoulder.

"Can Greg move in now?" Sherlock asks.

Greg and Mycroft laugh. "I already said no, Sherlock," Mycroft says.

Sherlock disappointedly looks down at his plate. "Alright," he says.

The family finishes dinner and resides to the piano room once again, this time Sherlock demands Mycroft play a tune.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and sits, then instructs Sherlock to help. Sherlock happily takes a seat next to him and they play a duet of Heart & Soul. Sherlock's smaller fingers makes them play slower than the original would be played, but the tune is still spot on and no notes are missed. Sherlock decides to try to sing, but he quickly begins to laugh instead. It's obvious the brothers do this very often, and Greg watches them in complete joy. Watching them do anything together never fails to make Greg's heart melt and make him love being around this family even more.

James and Martha leave after a while. They say goodbye to Marie and each of the boys, and when they get to Greg, Martha gives him a huge hug and James firmly shakes his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Gregory," Martha says, "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, ma'am, thank you."

"We'll have to catch a match sometime," James says. "Maybe I can get my grandson to finally appreciate football."

Greg laughs. "Yes, sir. I'd love to."

They leave and Mycroft pulls Greg to his bedroom. Sherlock wants to follow, but Mycroft tells him to stay behind and they'll play with him later.

When they get to Mycroft's room, Mycroft instantly attacks Greg in a big hug.

"Oh?" Greg is startled, but he happily hugs back. "What's this?"

"They like you!" Mycroft sounds very excited. He pulls away and sits on the bed. "I was so sure they'd say something rude and you wouldn't want to come back, but that went well, didn't it? I think so!"

Greg sits next to him. "I liked them, I did. You had them made out to be terrible monsters and they weren't."

"I thought they would be. I so feared…but it went well. Oh!" Mycroft takes hold of Greg's face and plants a sloppy kiss upon his lips. "I'm so happy!" he nearly shouts as he pulls away.

Greg laughs at Mycroft's eccentrics.

Mycroft stands and toes off his shoes, then his tie. Greg sits back against the pillows stacked at the head of the bed.

"I didn't know you could play guitar," Mycroft says as he's taking off his ties. "Or the ukulele. I'm impressed, Greg, I really am."

Greg senses Mycroft's going to keep talking, so he just smiles and listens.

"And they didn't even say anything about you being in the regular classes rather than advanced classes. And the football thing, wow. My grandfather practically said he's finally got the grandson he's always wanted. He was so impressed!"

Greg smiles and watches as Mycroft begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"And of course Sherlock bloody loves you. He wants us to get married so you can live here. I told him we'd have to wait at least two years, or rather he told me we _have _to in two years. And I'm sorry about my Nana asking you about your family. She really shouldn't…but she didn't know…it's not like I told them…"

Mycroft pulls his shirt open and Greg finally stops him. "Mycroft, what the hell are you doing?" he asks, still laughing.

Mycroft looks down at his own bare chest as if shocked to see it. "Oh, dear, I didn't even notice…I'm sorry, it's just that I _always _come straight upstairs to change after my grandparents leave. Uhm…" he fishes through his drawer to take out a t-shirt and jeans. "I won't put my pajama pants on because that's weird, but if you don't mind, I'll…" he doesn't finish his sentence before going to his bathroom to change. He emerges not a minute later and continues talking. "Sorry about that, I don't know what's going on with me, I'm just so…" he looks down at Greg for a second, then falls on Greg and begins kissing him.

Greg is so happy that Mycroft is happy that he just wraps his arms around Mycroft and kisses back. He pulls Mycroft so he falls onto the bed, too, laying face to face to each other and continuing their kissing.

Finally, Greg needs to breath, so he pulls away and takes a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm perfect!"

"Well," Greg grins, "That's a given, but-"

"Oh, shut up. You're perfect. Or rather, my entire family thinks you are!"

"You must correct them. I am far from perfect."

"_Please_. Did you see the way my mother beamed at you? She's smitten, Greg! She probably wishes you were thirty-five and straight."

Greg laughs. "Why did she act like she hated me the first time she ever saw me, then?"

Mycroft shrugs. "She's just…very odd. She was drunk the first time, and she's not a very nice drunk."

Greg frowns. "How long has she been leaving you guys to…do that?"

Mycroft shrugs again. "Ever since my father left. It just…helps her cope."

"She used to leave you alone with Sherlock way back then?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, no. We had a nanny. It's only been recently that we've been alone."

Greg nods in understanding. "So, she gets mean?"

Mycroft nods.

"Has she ever…"

"What? Hit us? No, no. She's just…very different when she's drunk. I don't like her like that. I mean, she's not my absolute favorite person when she's sober, drunk she's just…she's terrible."

Greg holds Mycroft as tight as he can. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Mycroft says. "You don't have to be sorry."

"I am though. I wish I could take it all away for you."

Mycroft smiles. "You do."

Greg looks into his eyes and smiles, too. "Good. I'm really glad."

Mycroft closes his eyes and digs himself deeper into his bed, but as soon as he gets comfortable, his door is thrown open. He opens his eyes and sits up. "Sherlock!?"

"Let's play a game!" Sherlock shouts, going to the bed.

"I don't want to! Greg and I want to relax."

Sherlock pouts.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft gets off the bed and picks Sherlock up. "You're too light, kid." He carries Sherlock to the door. "I'll play a game with you in a while, ok? Please, just let us be alone for a bit."

Sherlock pouts. "Ok, fine," he says.

Mycroft takes Sherlock all the way to his room and returns a minute later. Greg is grinning at him. "What?" Mycroft questions as he closes his door again.

"Mmm," Greg thinks about not saying what he's thinking, but then he decides, why the hell not? "You look _good _in jeans."

Mycroft looks down his body at the dark blue jeans he's wearing. He's wearing skinny jeans, which he likes better than regular jeans, and they're much more form fitting then his dress trousers. "What makes them so special?"

"They just look…_good_," Greg playfully winks at Mycroft.

Mycroft laughs. "Whatever, Greg," he says, laying back on the bed with his boyfriend.

* * *

_***Sorry this is late guys. I literally went to bed at 7:30 last night and I didn't get a chance to upload this until now. I hope you like it! Greg is perfect. Tomorrow (or later, depending) Mycroft will meet Greg's family and I think there might be a bit of drama, I'm not sure. Please review! **_


	15. Chapter 15

The boys decide before Greg leaves that it'd be easier for Mycroft to tutor Greg at his own house in London, that way Greg doesn't have to rush home to help set up for the party. They say goodbye to each other and Greg gets into Mycroft's car to go home.

The next morning, Mycroft gets to Greg's house at exactly eleven o'clock. Greg opens the door with a wide smile.

"I missed you!" he greets Mycroft.

Mycroft laughs. "You saw me twelve hours ago."

Greg pulls the boy into the house. "But I did!" Greg kisses Mycroft quickly and pulls him through the house. "You want something to eat? Drink?" Greg steps through to the kitchen, where his parents are bickering.

"Oh, Gregory! You didn't tell us you had company!" Jan says.

"He just got here. Don't worry; we'll let you get back to fighting."

"We aren't fighting!" Jan says. "Settle something for us, Gregory," Jan says. "Blue or pink streamers?"

Mycroft laughs at something so simple.

"Blue," Greg says.

Greg Sr. raises an eyebrow. "See?"

Jan turns to Mycroft. "How about you, Mycroft? Which color?"

"Uh…" Mycroft obviously knows Jan wants pink, so he says, "Pink."

"Ha-ha!" Jan triumphantly shouts. "Tie goes to the guest."

"Bullshit!" Greg Sr. shouts.

The boys laugh and Greg pulls Mycroft up to his bedroom.

Mycroft helps Greg with every subject he needs for a total of four hours. Finally the boys decide to give up and get a snack. When they get downstairs, they see that Jan hung the pink streamers all over the house.

"Where did your parents go?" Mycroft asks, realizing Jan and Greg Sr. are gone.

"Probably to get the alcohol," Greg says.

"Oh," Mycroft awkwardly says. "Are you…uhm…are you going to…"

"Drink tonight?" Greg shrugs. "Would it bother you if I do?"

Mycroft slightly shrugs. "I can't tell you not to."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I won't be. If you do."

Greg nods. "Well, I probably won't. I don't know. Some other people are coming, so I don't want to be drunk with them here."

Mycroft looks confused. "Other people?"

"Oh, yeah. I invited a few other friends."

"Who?"

"You know, like Hilary, Harper, Hannah, Hailey…Sam, of course, Jaimee, Lee…I think that's it."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not."

"You just don't like Hilary?"

Mycroft looks at Greg. His eyes say yes, but he doesn't want to _say_ yes.

Greg chuckles. "It's alright. You don't have to be nice to her. I won't be upset if you're not."

Mycroft nods. "I'll finally meet Sam."

Greg smiles wide. "That's right! I forgot that you haven't. Oh, now I'm very excited!"

Mycroft smiles. "Great. Me too."

The boys clean up the house a bit and decorate more, and when they're done, Greg's parents get home. Then the boys sit up in Greg's room and wait for his friends to arrive.

Jan's friends begin to arrive first, and at six o'clock, Sam arrives. He goes straight up to Greg's room.

"You two decent?" Sam calls into the room before he opens the door all the way.

"Shut up!" Greg says. "Come in, idiot."

Sam goes into the room and finds Greg and Mycroft playing cards on the bed. He tackles Greg in an awkward sideways hug. "I haven't seen you in over a week, you arse. Had to go and get yourself suspended!" Sam turns to Mycroft. "All because of this guy." He grins and holds his hand out for Mycroft to shake. "I'm Sam!"

Mycroft is obviously shocked by Sam's…loudness. That's all it is, he's loud. "How do you do? I'm Mycroft."

Sam looks at Greg and chuckles. "'How do you do?'. Really, Greg, where'd you find this one?" he jokes.

Greg laughs. "Yeah, yeah, Mycroft, this is my extremely loud best friend. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Sam does around the bed and flops down next to Greg. "When will the girls get here?"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Is that the only reason you came?"

"No. I came for the booze, too."

"Whatever. Uhm, I told the girls to be here at seven, so you need to wait a while."

"Ugh!" Sam stares at Greg's ceiling.

Greg looks at Mycroft again. "I thought I'd set Sam up with Harper, what do you think?"

Mycroft snorts trying to hold back laughter. Greg and Sam stare at him. "Sorry, sorry," Mycroft apologizes. "I heard Harper is dating someone," he says.

"What?!" Sam questions. "Damnit, Greg!"

"Sorry, sorry! Alright, well Hailey is dating someone already, so I guess Hannah will have to do."

"Is she as hot as you say Harper is?"

Greg nods. "Yeah, she's pretty."

Mycroft nods, too.

"Alright," Sam says. "I accept."

"You don't even know she'll go out with you, Sam. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"I will count my chickens because I haven't had a chicken in a long while. You feel me, Mycroft?"

Mycroft laughs. "Sure."

"No, no, you say, 'I feel ya'."

Mycroft laughs harder at this. "I feel ya," he says.

"There you go," Sam says. "This one's good, Greg-o."

Greg hits his stomach. "Stop saying 'this one', Sam. He has a name."

"He is This One, and the other one is Rat Bastard—"

"Sam!"

Sam laughs. "Alright! I'm going to get something to drink. Would you two like anything?"

Mycroft and Greg both deny the offer and Sam leaves.

"Sorry about Sam," Greg says as soon as he's gone. "He obviously doesn't know how to talk to normal people."

Mycroft laughs. "It's fine. I'd rather be known as This One than Rat Bastard."

Greg laughs. "Me too."

At a quarter after seven, the rest of Greg's friends arrive. Greg, Mycroft, and Sam are still sitting in Greg's room, so Jan leads the others upstairs.

"Ahh, the girls are here!" Greg says as they enter. "And Jaimee and Lee," he adds. They all laugh. "Glad you all made it. I'll take your coats."

The friends take their coats off and hand them to Greg, and Greg places them on his desk that he completely cleared off.

"You all know each other, but this is Sam. Sam this is Hilary, Harper, Hailey, Hannah, Jaimee, and Lee."

"Hey guys!" Sam greets them all.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Hilary says, shaking his hand. Harper does the same, then Hailey, then Hannah, who smiles wide at Sam. Hilary rolls her eyes.

Mycroft awkwardly stands to the side of all of them, not saying anything until Lee greets him first. Mycroft smiles at him and says hello back, then the rest say hello.

The friends stay in Greg's room talking for a while until they decide to migrate downstairs. More of Jan's friends have arrived, but the kids make their way to the kitchen where the alcohol is, and each of them get a drink, except Greg and Mycroft.

"Greggy, you're not drinking?" Hilary questions.

"Nope. Not tonight."

Hilary grins at him, then makes a whip-cracking sound as she walks by Mycroft. Mycroft rolls his eyes.

The kids go to the sofa and sit around where there are no adults. Most of the party moved outside, but the kids are happy inside.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Hilary asks. "Truth or dare?"

The kids agree and Hailey decides she'll start. "Greg," she says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Greg decides.

"How long have you been gay?" Hilary asks.

Harper sighs into her hand and the others in the circle just look confused.

"Uhm, my entire life…" Greg answers, looking confused too.

Hilary just sits back with an angry look on her face. "Oh," is all she says.

Greg kind of chuckles. "Alright, anyway. Uhm…Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sam boldly chooses.

"I dare you to…kiss someone in this circle."

"I've just met them!"

"A dare is a dare, bro," Jaimee says, nudging his elbow.

"What? You want me to kiss you, dude?" Sam grins and wraps his arm around Jaimee's shoulder. "Well, if you insist!" Sam leans over and kisses Jaimee's cheek before Jaimee can back away.

Jaimee laughs, though, and the whole group joins in.

An hour and a refill later, the game ends. Nobody else had to kiss anyone else, but they do find out some interesting things about each other, like _Harper _prefers to wear briefs over boxers, and Lee has never kissed a girl. Hilary continues to say rude things to Greg, like how hot he is and how much she just _loves _him, and Greg just half smiles and chuckles. They have a great time, though, and Greg is glad he has friends there.

All of the adults migrate outside, which leaves the game room open. It's actually a dining room, but Greg Sr. decided last year that he wanted a pool table, so they got rid of the dining table and got a pool table instead.

There's also a sofa and love seat in that room, so they pushed the love seat to be directly across from the sofa and they all sat.

They all talked for a while, then Hailey excused herself to the restroom. Lee decided he needed another drink, so he left the group.

Sam turned to Hannah. "Have you seen, uhm…the backyard yet?"

"Nope," she answered, standing and grabbing his hand. Those two left eagerly and didn't return for a very, very long time.

"What do you say, Jaimee?" Greg asks as the others leave. "Up for a game?"

"Yeah, sure," Jaimee stands. "I'm just going to refresh my drink first."

Greg looks at Mycroft. "You ok?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg leans over and kisses his cheek, then leaves with Jaimee.

"Refill my drink, love?" Hilary stops Greg as he about to leave.

Greg grabs her cup and follows Jaimee.

That was the final straw for Mycroft. He decides that that is definitely enough. "I don't like you," he says.

Hilary's jaw drops.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like the way you talk to anyone, but especially him. I don't like how you can't just understand that he is really, really not interested in you. And I don't even like the way you attempt to curl your hair and that your blouse doesn't match your skirt."

Harper bursts into laughter. Hilary's jaw drops further. She closes her mouth and takes a deep breath. "Listen here, sassy girl—"

Mycroft laughs at the name. _As if anything she says can hurt me. _

"Technically Greg was my friend before you stole him. If _you _have a problem, you can leave."

"Stole him? Stole my boyfriend? Stole the boy who loves me? From _you_?" Mycroft laughs. "You are a dumb little girl who doesn't like being told no. Well, I am telling you no. Back off before I make you back off."

Harper continues laughing.

"Make me back off? Look at you, growing a pair, Holmes. Don't forget that I've seen you get your arse beat by nearly all the boys in school. I can totally take you down, and if you're too afraid to fight a girl, I can just call any boy in school to help me out. They all hate you. The only reason Jaimee and Lee are nice to you is because you're going out with Greg."

"You're going to get the others to fight me? Alright, and my boyfriend can just protect me again."

"You're really going to make Greg fight your battles? Sure, Holmes. I'll just get you myself."

"I'd like to see you try," Mycroft laughs. "I have your weakness."

"My weakness?"

Exactly then, Greg returns to the room. He smiles at Mycroft and Mycroft smiles back, so Greg decides to lean over the sofa to kiss him. It's a quick kiss, but very loving.

Hilary huffs and leaves the room.

Harper laughs harder than she had been the whole time and switches sofas to sit next to Mycroft. "Oh my gosh!" she squeals. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

Mycroft smiles and takes a deep breath. "I don't know. Oh dear," he says. "She's going to, like, slash my tires or something!"

"Don't worry, she's harmless."

Mycroft laughs. "God, I can't believe I said those things to her."

Harper shakes her head. "Come on, you need a drink."

Mycroft follows Harper to the kitchen and she hands him a shot of tequila. "Here, lick your hand, then pour this…" she licks her hand and pours salt on the wet spot. "Then, lick the salt off," she licks, "Drink the shot," she drinks, "And bite this lime."

Mycroft watches and nods. "I really shouldn't. I kind of told Greg not to drink…so it'd be hypocritical for me to—"

"Oh, honey," Harper laughs, "Greg's been drunk for a while now."

Mycroft looks shocked. "He has?"

"Yeah!" Harper laughs still. "Don't worry. This is fine."

Mycroft takes the shot exactly as she did, and makes a terrible face. "Oh, god, that's awful."

Harper laughs, Mycroft notices that she hasn't stopped. "I guess I could have given you something more simple."

"Yes, thank you."

Harper takes his arm and leads him back to the room. "I'll take it easy on you next time."

Mycroft nods.

They get back to the game room and Greg and Jaimee are visibly stumbling around the table. Mycroft realizes that, yes, Greg has been stumbling almost the whole time. Mycroft isn't angry, though, he just laughs.

"Heeey," Greg grins as Mycroft enters the room. "Where did you go? I missed you." He steps around the table and gives Mycroft another kiss. "You're cute," he says, then kisses Mycroft's nose.

"Hey, loverboy," Jaimee says, patting Greg's back. "You're up."

Greg smiles at him and takes his turn. He hardly hits any balls, but neither does Jaimee, so they're even.

Lee and Hailey returned to the room while Mycroft and Harper were gone.

"Where's Hilary go?" Hailey asks.

Harper chuckles. "Mycroft chewed her out. It was hilarious."

Hailey tries not to laugh, but she does, and Lee laughs loud.

Greg decides that he doesn't want his friends to get in trouble for being drunk, so he invites them each to spend the night. Mycroft knows he's not drunk and that he doesn't need to drive himself home, but he wants to stay with them because, for the first time, he's happy with other people.

His mother agrees because other people are there, and when they all decide to go to sleep, they go to Greg's bedroom. Hilary and Hailey leave, so that makes most of them happy.

There's enough space for an air mattress on Greg's floor, so Sam and Hannah sleep there, Mycroft, Greg, and Harper sleep on Greg's bed, and Lee and Jaimee sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. They all chat for a while before they finally fall asleep.

* * *

_***Go Mycroft! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's very teenager-ish if you ask me. More tomorrow. Please review! **_


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, each of the kids leave the house before nine, but Mycroft stays with Greg until the afternoon. Since Greg Sr. and Jan go to church and are out all day on Sundays, Greg and Mycroft just lay in Greg's bed all day. Greg doesn't sleep with pajamas on, so throughout the morning he ends up in just pants. Mycroft doesn't mind, it doesn't make him uncomfortable at all. He's seen Greg in less than that.

And through Greg being nearly naked, they get on the topic of having sex. Both of them want to talk about it before anything happens.

"We should talk about having sex," Mycroft says.

"Why? Do you want to?" Greg asks when Mycroft brings it up.

"I don't think so. Not yet. Do you?"

"No, I don't think so either. After last time, I just…I don't know. It was completely ridiculous. I had no idea what I was doing. To be honest, I'm glad it didn't happen, because we would have been completely unprepared and probably ended up getting hurt."

"Emotionally hurt…or physically hurt?"

"Both. I wasn't prepared mentally either. I was far, far too young."

"You're not too young anymore, though. I mean…I'm not trying to talk you into it, I just want to understand."

"I know I'm not too young anymore. I would be mentally grown up enough to do it. But I wouldn't want to hurt you. I think we need to wait until we're completely sure."

Mycroft nods. "I feel the same way."

"Good," Greg pulls Mycroft closer and squeezes him tight. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either."

Mycroft goes home before Greg Sr. and Jan return, and the boys don't talk much for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, they have lunch together, and after school they meet at their lockers again.

"Are you going to piano this afternoon?" Greg asks as he walks up to Mycroft after school. "I don't have practice, so I was thinking I could just wait for you and we can go to dinner after."

"Actually," Mycroft says, closing his locker and turning to Greg, "I can't. My mum has to come to London for a meeting, so I have to go home to stay with Sherlock."

"Oh. Well, I don't really have the money for gas to get to your house tonight, but I'll call you when I get home, ok? I've got a lot to tell you."

Mycroft smiles, still just…in awe that he has someone that wants to tell him about his day. "Ok. I'll be waiting."

Greg takes Mycroft's arm and leads him towards the entrance. "I'll walk you to your car."

When they arrive at Mycroft's car, they exchange goodbyes and a few kisses, then Mycroft gets in his car to leave.

The boys have to go opposite directions to get home, so Mycroft doesn't pass the car accident Greg gets stuck behind. Greg impatiently sits in traffic and wishes he could ride on the sidewalk, but eventually traffic lets through and he gets home half an hour later.

Greg gets into his house and up the stairs, and then he calls Mycroft.

"I thought you were going to call when you got home," Greg says instead of a greeting.

"I just got home. I was stuck in traffic for half an hour."

"Oh?"

"There was a terrible car accident."

"Any bodies?" Mycroft curiously asks.

"Actually, looked like one or two. Tragic."

"Oh, yes," Mycroft absentmindedly states, now looking through one of his books.

They stay on the phone for ten minutes until Greg hears Sherlock bugging Mycroft.

"Need me to let you go?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Sherlock needs me."

"Ok. I'm going to Sam's, so if you want or need me just shoot me a text."

Mycroft laughs. "Ok. Have fun at Sam's."

"Have fun with Sherlock."

"Oh, I will. Bye, Greg."

"Bye, Mycroft!"

* * *

Greg takes off to Sam's almost right after he hangs up with Mycroft. He gets to Sam's in less than ten minutes, and as soon as he gets there they begin playing Xbox. They don't talk much while they play, they don't really pay attention to anything while they play, so Greg doesn't notice that his phone is ringing an hour later.

"Dude," Sam says after the ringing stops and starts again. "Your phone's ringing."

"Oh, shit," Greg says, fishing his phone out of his pocket and clicking send without reading the caller ID. He tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear and says, "Hello?"

"Greg," it's Mycroft.

"Hey! What's—"

"I need you," Mycroft says, his voice breathless. Greg thinks he sounds scared.

Greg pauses the game and begins to stand. "What's going on, Mycroft? Are you ok? Is Sherlock ok?"

Sam mouths, 'What?' to Greg as Greg slips his shoes on.

'I don't know,' Greg mouths back.

Mycroft takes half a dozen deep breathes before saying, "My father is dead."

Greg's stomach drops. "Shit," he mutters.

"Just…" Mycroft doesn't want to ask him to come. He just wants Greg to be there _now_.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Greg says.

Mycroft doesn't say anything before he hangs up.

"What happened?" Sam asks just as nervous as Greg.

"Mycroft's dad died."

Sam looks shocked. "The one he never talks to?"

"Yeah. Wow. I don't…what do I even say?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know, man. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Oh, fuck," Greg sighs. "I don't have any gas in my bike."

Sam knows that that means his father hasn't given him his allowance yet. "Here," Sam says, taking his wallet out. "Pay me back, ok?" He hands Greg all the money in his wallet.

Greg just stares at the money. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Sam shoves the money into his hand. "Go!"

Greg gives Sam a quick hug, then rushes out of the house.

* * *

Greg makes it there in a little under an hour. He decides not to wait for someone to open the door, instead he just marches right into the house.

He runs up the stairs right to Mycroft's room, and when he walks in he sees Mycroft and Sherlock in Mycroft's bed. Sherlock's asleep on the right side, while Mycroft's laying behind him, stroking his hair.

Greg goes to the bed and picks Sherlock up. Sherlock tucks his face into Greg's neck and wraps his arms around him, so Greg carries him to his bed and delicately lays him down. Greg pulls Sherlock's duvet over his little body and goes back to Mycroft.

When he gets back, Mycroft is sitting up and wiping his eyes. Greg goes to the bed and sits on the edge, waiting for Mycroft to tell him what to do.

Mycroft is silent, but finally he reaches his arms out and Greg meets him for a tight hug. They stay that was for a few minutes, and Greg is the first to pull away.

"Talk to me, Mycroft," he says.

Mycroft wipes his eyes again, but Greg notices that no tears are falling. "I guess," Mycroft pauses and clears his throat, "I guess that accident you saw was…it."

Greg rubs his face. "I'm so sorry, Mycroft. God, I feel like an arse."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Mycroft reassures him.

Greg leans over and kisses Mycroft's cheek, then lays on the bed where Sherlock was, only he faces Mycroft. "Come on, lay down."

Mycroft shakes his head. He remains sitting, his knees drawn to his chest, and every few minutes he sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"Talk, Myc," Greg says. Oddly, he never calls Mycroft 'Myc' unless something is serious. It's as if Greg is calling him 'babe' or 'honey'. "Tell me how you feel."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "I feel weird. I feel upset over someone I didn't even know. I have this stupid…ache in my fucking chest and it just…" he pretends he's pulling his chest apart with his bare hands, "I want to crawl out of my skin."

Greg rubs Mycroft's thigh. "Keep going."

"I just feel terrible. I didn't know what to say to Sherlock. 'Hey, that arse that left us and made us so fucked up is dead now, so we don't have to worry about it anymore.' I had no idea what to say."

"What _did _you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I'm letting my mum take care of it."

Greg nods against the pillow. "What else, Myc?"

Mycroft looks down at Greg. His eyes are dark and for a second Greg thinks he's going to start yelling, but in a flash Mycroft straddles his hips and begins kissing him.

Greg doesn't know what to do, so at first he kisses back. Soon, the kisses turn more frantic and needy, and Mycroft lays completely over him, so Greg's embarrassingly quickly growing erection is pressing against Mycroft's thigh.

Greg's own moan startles himself and his eyes burst open. He grabs Mycroft's biceps and tries to push him off, but Mycroft grows denser and holds on. Greg works his lips away and mutters, "Mycroft, stop, stop!"

Mycroft moves off Greg's lips and begins nibbling at his ear and neck.

"Stop, Mycroft!" Greg demands with more force.

Mycroft stops. "What?"

"Just stop. You're sad, and I know that, but we can't—I don't want to—"

"I'm ready, Greg," Mycroft says, sitting up across Greg's hips and reaching for Greg's belt.

"I'm not!" Greg shouts, grabbing Mycroft's wrists. "Stop it, Mycroft. You are sad. I know you're sad. I know you don't know how to deal with sad things, and I'm here to help. But I'm not going to do anything we're not ready for to help you get by. That's wrong."

Mycroft's face turns angry and he falls off Greg. He lays on his back on his side of the bed, then throws his arms over his head. Finally, Greg hears him crying.

"I'm sorry," Greg whispers, turning onto his side and wrapping an arm around Mycroft. He pulls Mycroft close. "I'm so sorry for what's happening and I'm even more sorry that I yelled. But having sex isn't going to make you feel better."

Mycroft nods under his arms. "I'm sorry, too," he mutters between sobs.

Greg feels like crying. He feels terrible that Mycroft, the strongest person he knows, is feeling awful, and he feels bad for shouting. "Come here," he whispers, pushing Mycroft onto his side and scooting behind him in a spooning position. "How's this?"

Mycroft pulls Greg's arm tight around his torso and holds Greg's hand.

Greg kisses the back of his neck. "I love you," he whispers. It's the second time he's ever said it.

Mycroft just pulls Greg's arm tighter around himself and closes his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Mycroft's bedroom door opens and in second Sherlock hops on Greg. "Greg! Greg!" he shouts.

Greg rolls over onto his back, groggy from the nap he and Mycroft just took. He looks over at Mycroft and Mycroft's still asleep.

Sherlock jumps and hits Greg's chest.

"Sherlock, Sherlock," Greg whispers, "Relax, bud. Mycroft's asleep."

"OH," Sherlock whispers. "Come on, let's go play games!"

"I want to stay with Mycroft," Greg says.

"Oh," Sherlock sounds disappointed. "Well, I'm hungry."

"Your mum's not back yet?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Ok," Greg looks over at Mycroft, who is still sound asleep, then gets out of the bed.

Sherlock leads him to the kitchen and asks Greg to make grilled cheese. Greg agrees, since he can make that, and him and Sherlock sit in the kitchen and eat it.

"How was school?" Sherlock asks.

"It was alright. What did you do today?"

"I played games. And I did math. And I did science. And I read a lot."

"That's good," Greg says. They eat their sandwiches, and when Greg finishes his he checks the time. "Crap, I should call my dad," he says, excusing himself and stepping out of the kitchen.

Greg makes sure he's out of ear shot of Sherlock before he calls.

His dad almost instantly answers. "Hello?"

"Hey dad," Greg says. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm at Mycroft's."

"I thought you went over to Sam's."

"I did for a while, but then Mycroft called and I came over here. Uhm, it's kind of an emergency, so is it ok if I get home late?"

"What kind of an emergency?"

"Uhm…" Greg doesn't want to tell his dad Mycroft's business, but he does anyway, "Mycroft's dad died."

"What? How?"

"He was in that accident I got stuck in this afternoon."

"Oh, wow. Alright, son. You be careful."

"Thanks, Dad. See you later."

Greg Sr. hangs up and Greg goes back to the kitchen. He sits next to Sherlock again.

"Come on, dude," Greg says to Sherlock, "Eat your sandwich."

Sherlock rolls his eyes and takes small bites.

* * *

A while later, before Sherlock is finished, Mycroft appears down in the kitchen.

"Hey, Myc!" Sherlock shouts.

Mycroft rubs his eyes and head. "What are you eating?"

"Greg made me a sandwich."

Mycroft peers at the almost gone sandwich. "Wow. You eat for Greg but not me."

"Greg is nicer," Sherlock states, taking the last bite of his sandwich. "Done!" he shouts with the last bite still in his mouth.

"You can have two cookies," Mycroft says.

Sherlock happily takes his two cookies and goes to the theater room.

"Ugh," Mycroft groans, rubbing his eyes again. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Geez," Mycroft says. "Thank you for dealing with Sherlock."

"It's not a problem."

Mycroft nods. "My mother isn't home?"

Greg shakes his head.

"Of course not," Mycroft mutters.

Greg steps around the island to Mycroft. He rubs Mycroft's back. "Are you going to tell Sherlock?"

Mycroft shrugs. "_I _don't really want to."

Greg nods. "I called my dad. He said I can stay as long as you need me."

"Mmm," Mycroft turns to Greg and wraps his arms around Greg's neck. "Stay forever."

Greg chuckles. "Now that, I doubt he'd like."

Mycroft chuckles. He turns his head and kisses Greg's cheek. "Thank you," he whispers.

Greg turns his head to look at Mycroft, and suddenly Mycroft begins kissing him again. Greg instantly pauses, pulling at Mycroft's arms and pushing him away.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft whispers between kisses. "I just…" he completely pulls away from Greg and holds Greg's head in place. "I just need this, please. Just let me kiss you. I need to feel you."

"I'm here," Greg says, not entirely sure what Mycroft means, but he has an idea when Mycroft pushes his tongue down Greg's throat. Greg's eyes flutter closed, and he holds Mycroft's hips away from his own.

"Mmm," Mycroft moans into Greg's mouth.

Greg's eyes roll back into his head. _Jesus, _he thinks, trying so hard to be in control of his own body.

Mycroft leaves off Greg's lips and begins kissing his neck.

"Fuck," Greg whispers as Mycroft grabs a handful of the hair on the back of his head and pulls, exposing Greg's neck for his enjoyment.

And his enjoyment is well conveyed. He licks and nips, even sucks, everywhere on Greg's neck.

Finally, Greg's had enough. "Stop, stop," Greg says before he gets in too deep.

Mycroft pulls away taking deep breathes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeats himself, "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok," Greg tries to regain his breath, too. "Just…too much."

Mycroft nods. He leans in and kisses Greg's cheek, then takes Greg's hand. "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

"Please," Greg says, "No more kissing. I love it, but I just—"

"It's ok, Greg. I won't eat you."

Greg laughs.

Mycroft pulls his hand and leads Greg upstairs. They sit in Mycroft's bed silently for a while, Greg laying behind Mycroft again.

"How do you feel?" Greg asks after a long while.

"Scared," Mycroft says, then adds, "I don't want to tell Sherlock."

"Are you afraid of how he'll react?"

"I'm afraid he won't react," Mycroft says. "I'm afraid he'll say, 'Ok,' and move on."

Greg doesn't know what to say. That didn't occur to him. "It'll be ok, though," Greg reassures him. "Whatever happens, you'll be there for him so he'll be fine."

Mycroft nods. "Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…"

They're silent for a minute, Greg thinks Mycroft's going to continue, but he doesn't.

"You want me to tell him?"

"No, no I shouldn't…I shouldn't have even thought it. It's just that he looks up to you so much."

"I…could, if you need me to."

Mycroft turns around in Greg's arms. "Would you?"

Greg nods. "When?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Now is as good a time as ever."

Greg nods and moves to get off the bed. Mycroft follows.

They find Sherlock in his bedroom playing video games. When they walk in, Sherlock doesn't acknowledge them.

"Sherlock," Mycroft says. "Can you shut the game off?"

Sherlock shockingly obeys.

Greg sits on the bed next to him and Mycroft stands by the door.

"Look, Sherlock, uhm…" Greg's unsure of what to say. "Something's happened today, and—"

"My father is dead," Sherlock bluntly states.

Greg glances back at Mycroft in complete shock. They both look back at Sherlock. "How do you—"

"I heard you on the phone," Sherlock says, his voice not childlike anymore. He sounds more grown up.

"Oh shit," Greg says, covering his face. "I didn't mean for you to hear, Sherlock. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Greg."

Greg looks at Sherlock again. "How does that make you feel?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I don't know."

"Do you feel like crying?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Do you feel like shouting?"

Sherlock shakes his head again.

"Do you feel…happy?"

Sherlock shakes his head a third time.

"Do you want to talk about it? Have you got any questions?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Ok. Do you want us to leave?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "Can we go watch a movie?"

Greg looks back at Mycroft. Mycroft nods.

Sherlock steps off his bed and goes to Mycroft. He reaches his arms up and Mycroft takes him in his arms. Sherlock wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks.

Sherlock nods.

Mycroft nods, too, and they head out of Sherlock's room.

* * *

Mycroft lets Sherlock pick the movie while he and Greg get popcorn downstairs.

"Mycroft," Greg says as they enter the kitchen, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to hear, I swear. I thought I was out of ear shot."

Mycroft nods. "It's ok, Greg. He needed to hear it anyway. And I _did _ask you to tell him."

Greg takes Mycroft in a tight hug. "Are you ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Thank you."

Greg kisses his cheek. "You're welcome."

Mycroft kisses Greg once, then takes the bowl of popcorn and leads Greg back upstairs.

* * *

_***I decided to upload this early because I'm going home again tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be back to post. I wrote this chapter after I wrote chapter one, so weeks ago, and I've been waiting and waiting to post it. I hope you guys like it. I mean, it's sad, but I hope it's well written and stuff. Please review! **_


	17. Chapter 17

Greg didn't leave until nearly midnight, and by then he was too tired to drive himself. Mycroft let him take a car, and Greg promised he'd return tomorrow afternoon to get it.

Mycroft doesn't want him to leave, but he knows that Greg has to.

"Thank you for everything," Mycroft says, taking Greg in a tight hug.

"No need to thank me. Of course I'm here for you whenever you need."

Mycroft kisses him and Greg gets in the car to leave.

* * *

Greg Sr. is waiting up for Greg when he gets home. Greg jumps when he sees his dad sitting on the sofa.

"It's late," Greg Sr. says.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I called, I didn't mean to, like, disobey or anything."

"I know, son," Greg Sr. pats the sofa for Greg to sit next to him.

Greg slowly sits. "Am I in trouble?"

"I'm just concerned, son. Something like this is…it's a big thing. Are you ok?"

Greg nods. "I'm ok."

"How is Mycroft?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. He's just…upset, I guess."

Greg Sr. nods. "He hasn't seen his father in years, right? You told us that the other night."

"Yeah. It'd be like mum dying, I guess."

"Terrible. It's terrible. But…don't you think you two are moving a bit too fast?"

"How do you mean, Dad?"

"You see each other a lot. And he spent the night here the other night. And now this? You were there nearly all night."

Greg thinks it over for a second. "I just like spending time with him, Dad. And all of my friends spent the night, not just him. We weren't alone by any means. And tonight, well…he really has nobody else, Dad. I think I was the first person to talk to him like a normal person in a really, really long time. I like being that person for him."

Greg Sr. nods. "I just don't want you to get hurt, son. You know how I feel about all of it. You know how skeptical I am letting you…you know? Be alone with him, be in the same bed as him…anything like that."

"I know, Dad. And I promise it's not like last time. That was a long time ago, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"But you're still my little boy."

Greg frowns and looks down at his lap. "I know, Dad."

"Young love consumes kids, I know, I fell in love young, too. So I just want what's best for you. I trust that you're not going to do anything you're not ready for and I trust that you won't hurt him in the process."

Greg smiles. "Who are you looking out for, Dad? Him or me?"

Greg Sr. chuckles. "Both of you. Alright? I want you to…you know? be careful."

"I know, Dad. Thanks."

Greg Sr. pulls his son in for a hug. Greg smiles because his dad rarely ever shows him much affection. This is the first heart to heart talk they've had in a really long time, and Greg is glad his dad wants to talk to him about all of this. He finds himself lucky that he has a parent who cares.

* * *

Mycroft wears a full suit black to school the next day. He has a look of despair, even though he can't quite put into words how he feels. Greg is happy to see him, but Mycroft hardly looks at Greg when he walks up.

"How do you feel?" Greg asks. "You look…nice."

"I'm grieving," Mycroft honestly says.

Greg looks at the floor. "I'll go over this afternoon to get my bike. Are you going to language?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I'm going to go home. But since your bike is at my house anyway, my mom invited you for dinner. As a thanks, you know? For last night."

"Where was she last night?"

"Here in the city. In a dinner meeting."

Greg bites his lip and stares at his shoes still. "Was…she…"

"Drinking? Partying?" Mycroft shakes his head. "No. She came home sober."

"Good," Greg says. "Well, I'll be there this afternoon. Can I just go home with you?"

Mycroft nods.

"Alright. I'll see you later, ok?" Greg runs a finger down Mycroft's smooth suit jacket.

Mycroft finally looks at Greg. His eyes are extremely sad and he frowns deeply. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to class, Myc," Greg chuckles. "I will see you later. I promise. I will have lunch with you, and after school we will go to your house and have dinner with your mum and Sherlock. Ok?"

Mycroft slowly nods.

"Ok. See you soon."

Greg is about to walk passed Mycroft, but Mycroft grabs his arm and pulls him into a tight hug. Greg lets himself be pulled and hugs back. The fact that there are many other kids in the hallway watching them doesn't stop the hug at all.

"I'm sorry you hurt," Greg whispers. "And I wish I could stay with you all day to make sure you feel at least the slightest bit better all day, but I can't. I love you, ok?"

Mycroft doesn't move at all for a few seconds, but then he whispers back, "I love you, too."

Greg's heart breaks. Mycroft doesn't deserve to feel this way, Greg knows. He pulls away and takes Mycroft's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Mycroft looks confused when Greg pulls him through the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. You don't need to be at school, and I want to make you feel better. So we are going to go somewhere. You choose where."

"Australia?"

Greg laughs as they approach the front doors. "I'm afraid I'm more limited on funds than that. I was thinking to the park or something."

They get out into the brisk air and both button their coats.

"So?" Greg asks. "Where to? Are you hungry?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't feel right about this, Greg."

"Would you rather be cooped up in school all day with people you don't even care about, or out with me keeping your mind happy?"

"Well, of course I'd _rather _be with you, but—"

"Then tell me where to go and we will go there."

Mycroft looks back at the school, trying to decide if he wants to go back or not. He looks at Greg again and decides that school isn't his main concern, that he shouldn't be expected to be at school at all today.

Greg grins and holds a hand out for Mycroft to take.

Mycroft bites his lip and hesitantly takes Greg's hand, and Greg pulls him down the street.

* * *

They decide first that they need coffee, so they grab a cup before they decide where else they want to go. They're sitting at a table in the café in silence.

"Well," Greg finally starts. "We can go literally anywhere, within reason, and you have no ideas?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I'm afraid I'm not very creative."

"I'm not looking for creativity, I'm looking for something that will make you smile."

Mycroft tries to smile. It looks pained and sad. "I just can't, Greg."

"Ok, then how about somewhere relaxing? Where do you feel relaxed?"

"The library."

Greg laughs. "I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm not sitting in a library all day."

Mycroft frowns at his cup.

"Ok, ok! We'll go to the library."

Mycroft looks up at Greg and tries to smile again.

* * *

They arrive at the library of Mycroft's choosing fifteen minutes later. Mycroft leads him to the section he wants and begins looking through the books at random.

"What do you do here?" Greg asks.

"Read."

Greg refrains a laugh. "I mean, what do you read? Anything in particular?"

Mycroft slides the book he was holding back into its space and pulls the next one out. "I look through the contents trying to see what I can learn from it, and if it's not worth it, I put it back." He slides the book back into the shelf and pulls out the next one.

"You never get tired of…learning?"

"Of course not," Mycroft says. "I want to get somewhere in life."

Greg frowns at his shoes.

Mycroft glances at him. "Greg, I didn't mean—"

"No, you're right. I'm not going to get anywhere in life with that attitude. Good thing the police academy isn't looking for the next Prime Minister."

"That's not what I meant, Greg. I'm not saying you're less of a person because you don't enjoy…learning and stuff." Mycroft redirects his attention to the book he's holding.

"It's not that I don't enjoy learning, it's that I don't enjoy the process. I don't like school or studying. Except when it's with you…" Greg pinches Mycroft's side, causing him to jump and squeal. Greg bursts into laughter. "Did I just find a ticklish spot on Mycroft Holmes?"

Mycroft tries not to smile. "No."

Greg pinches his side again and he squeals again. Greg laughs.

"Stop it, Greg," Mycroft says, trying to compose himself. "We're in a library."

Greg steps to Mycroft, and Mycroft takes a step away, still holding him book.

"Gregory," Mycroft warns.

Greg stops. "Gregory, eh? Well, then…" Greg darts at Mycroft.

Mycroft knows he's going to pounce, so he takes off down the long isle of books.

"I'll get you, my pretty!" Greg calls after him. He tries to whisper, but it's difficult to when he's trying to make his voice high pitched like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Mycroft laughs and stops. "Did you just quote the Wizard of Oz?"

Greg grins. "I love the Wizard of Oz."

"Typical," Mycroft shakes his head. "When you were young, did you imagine you were more of a Tin Man or more of a Dorothy?"

Greg laughs loud at this. "I think I'm more of a Scarecrow, don't you think?"

Mycroft swats his shoulder. "Shut up! I wasn't calling you dumb."

Greg laughs again. "Whatever, you're lucky you're cute. I'd be kicking your arse otherwise."

Mycroft smiles and begins to walk back to where the book he has came from. "I'm sure you like books. Don't you like reading?"

Greg shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I'd rather read for pleasure, not for school or anything."

"Well," Mycroft grabs a different book from the shelf. "Go get a book you like and we'll read. I don't want you to be bored."

"I am bored."

Mycroft looks at him. "We can leave if you want."

Greg stands up straight and holds his hands up. "No, no. This is all for you, I'll go grab a book."

Greg leaves Mycroft alone for nearly ten minutes and returns with a black book with a plain cover.

Mycroft glances at him once, then back at his book. "What is that? The bible?"

Greg laughs. "No, no! This is one of my favorite books ever: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

Mycroft nods. "I've never read it."

Greg gapes at him. "You're joking. You need to."

"Maybe one day."

Greg nearly throws himself on the ground and gets as comfortable as he can on the floor. He flips his book open and begins to read.

Four hours later, Greg's stomach audibly growls. Mycroft looks down at him and Greg looks at his stomach. "Wow," he says.

"Hungry?"

Greg nods.

Mycroft slides his book back into the shelf. "Ok, we can go."

"No, no, I'm fine. Read your books, learn your facts."

Mycroft smiles. "Come on," he holds his hand out for Greg to take. Greg takes it and he pulls Greg to his feet. "I'm hungry, too."

"Alright. We can go anywhere."

"You know what I want?" Mycroft asks as they leave the library.

Greg weaves his fingers into Mycroft's. "Hmm?"

"A really fat, juicy cheeseburger."

Greg looks at his boyfriend and smiles. "Really? That's what you want?"

Mycroft nods. "Yes, that's what I want."

"You got it, baby," Greg jokes.

They find Mycroft a really fat, juicy cheeseburger, and after that, Mycroft decides he just wants to go home. He wants to get out of his mourning clothes and into something comfortable, and he wants to snuggle up with Greg and do nothing.

When they get to Mycroft's, Marie and Sherlock are nowhere to be found. Mycroft finds that unfortunate because he wanted to watch movies with Sherlock, but he shrugs it off and leads Greg to his bedroom.

Mycroft and Greg fall asleep for a while, and Marie and Sherlock get home around five o'clock. They're laying facing each other, not touching but for their hands between them. Sherlock runs in and jumps between them, making both boys jump.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft shouts.

"Hi, Myc! Mother wants to know why you weren't in school today, but she's not cross. And she said to be downstairs for dinner in ten minutes."

Mycroft nods. "Thank you, Sherlock. Where were you?"

"Mum and I went to town to get some things."

"Some things?"

"Yeah, I guess we get a bunch of money now because dad died."

Mycroft rubs his eyes. "What?"

Sherlock reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of candy. "I don't know, Mum just said we get money now."

"Like an inheritance?" Greg asks.

Sherlock absentmindedly nods.

Mycroft and Greg look at each other. "Wow," Mycroft says. "I didn't realize we still even existed to him."

Sherlock takes out a second piece of candy and begins unwrapping it. "We got a lot of money, though."

Mycroft grabs the second candy out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"After dinner."

Sherlock pouts and jumps off the bed.

"An inheritance?" Mycroft wonders out loud.

"That's…" Greg has no idea what to say. "Cool, I guess…"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know, I guess so."

Greg rubs circles on Mycroft's back. "You ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Come on, we'd better get downstairs."

* * *

"Where were you today?" Marie asks as soon as Mycroft sits at the dining table.

"Greg took me to the library."

"The library? That was more important than school?"

Mycroft nods. "I thought so, Mother."

Greg sits silently waiting for turn to speak. He looks at Sherlock and Sherlock just grins across the table at him. Greg smiles back, then his turn is called.

"Gregory, how are you today?" Marie asks.

"Good, ma'am, I'm good. Did you have a nice day in London? The weather was nice," he politely says.

"Yes, it is getting quite cold, but today was a mild day," she smiles at him. "Thank you for being here last night, Gregory. I'm glad you were here when I couldn't be."

For a second, Greg thinks about saying that she _should _have been there, but he doesn't. "It's not a problem, ma'am. I'm glad to be here for Mycroft."

"And me!" Sherlock shouts.

Greg smiles at him. "And you, Sherlock."

Sherlock looks at Mycroft and triumphantly nods. Mycroft rolls his eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Greg leaves on his bike. Again, Mycroft doesn't want him to go, but they both know he has to.

The next, Mycroft looks better, but he doesn't feel much better. He sees his mother before he leaves, and she decides to call the school to have someone check on him. Due to the severity of the situation, Mycroft gets called to the counselor's office.

He sits patiently in her room while she looks through his file.

"I've seen you before," she says. "In this office."

Mycroft nods.

"Remind me what it was for?"

"Uhm," Mycroft clears his throat while thinking about it. He doesn't want to seem like he belongs in this room, because he doesn't. He knows he doesn't. This is his mother's fault. "Last semester, I, uhm, I got in a fight."

She glances at him over her thick glasses. "A fight?"

Mycroft refrains from rolling his eyes. She wants to make him talk. "I was…jumped."

"By Dave Cooper?"

Mycroft nods. "And his friends."

"And only recently, another student fought Cooper because of you, I understand."

Mycroft purses his lips and nods again. "Yeah. I guess so."

She finally puts the file down and looks at him. "And now? Let's talk about it, Mycroft."

"My father was in an accident."

"And he passed away."

Mycroft nods. "Yeah."

She asks the usual questions. _How does that make you feel? How did you feel when you found out? Do you feel like it was your fault? _

_ Fine._

_ I don't know._

_ No._

Mycroft sits and waits for her to ask more questions, but she sits and waits for him to talk more.

Mycroft talks first. "Look, I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why my mother called. I'm fine. I didn't even know my dad."

She raises an eyebrow at that. "You didn't?"

Mycroft sighs. _Revealed too much. _

"Did he leave your mother?"

Mycroft nods. "And me. And my brother."

"When?"

"At least five years ago."

"You hadn't seen him since?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"How does _that _make you feel?"

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "God, I don't know. I don't care. I would like to go to math now, that's all I know."

She flips her file closed. "You may go, Mr. Holmes. I must talk to you tomorrow, though. To check up on you."

Mycroft frowns. "I'm fine."

"Well," she says, standing to see him out. "We don't want to see anything unfortunate happen to you."

"Nothing will," he says between clenched teeth. He stands and goes to the door without saying anything more.

* * *

Through the morning newspaper, Mycroft finds out that his father's funeral is Friday morning. Mycroft decides to go, even though he hasn't seen anybody from his family in years. He gets dressed like he's going to school, like usual, but instead of school, he goes to the church where the funeral is.

Greg calls him three times before eight o'clock, but when he stops, Mycroft knows he's gone to class.

Mycroft enters the church silently behind the many other people already there. He sits alone behind all of the people, and someone comes up to him to give him a card. There, on the paper, is his father's face. A face he hasn't seen in years. The last time he saw that face was when he left for the weekend and said he'd return with a fantastic gift for Sherlock.

Mycroft shakes the thought away when the music begins. He turns around to see the pallbearers carrying the casket in. His stomach feels sick and he wants to leave, but since it's begun, he can't. He watches them walk down the isle and doesn't move again until it's over.

Mycroft tries to get out before anybody sees him, but he can't leave before everyone else because that would draw attention to him. He waits until the casket is out and leaves before everyone else.

Unfortunately, when he gets outside there is a small crowd of people standing around chatting. Luckily, he doesn't recognize anybody, so he stands away from them to phone his driver.

Suddenly he hears someone next to him light a cigarette.

"Want one?" the boy next to him asks.

Mycroft shakes his head.

"How do you know him? Tom?"

_Tom. His name is Thomas, _Mycroft thinks. "Uhm," he decides to lie, not that it's far from the truth. "I don't, really. He, uhm…he was my doctor for a while."

The boy nods. "Nice of you to come, though. Not too many people here. That's really hurting my Mum."

Mycroft glances at him. "Your mum?"

The boy nods. "I'm Tom's step-son, Arthur."

Mycroft feels like throwing up. He shakes his head. "I'm, uhm, I'm sorry for your loss."

Arthur nods. "Thanks, mate. It's been tough, you know? He pretty much was my father."

Mycroft nods. "That's terrible."

Arthur takes a drag of his cigarette. He breathes out. "I didn't catch your name, sorry."

"Uhm, Mycroft."

"That's a unique name, I've never heard it before."

_You wouldn't, would you? _"Yeah, my father sort of came up with it."

"Yeah? Clever man it sounds like."

"He was."

Arthur nods. He looks over at the crowd of people that is quickly growing. "Gotta go, mate," Arthur says. "My grandparents are over there. I've got to go say hello."

Mycroft chances one glance at the crowd. He sees his own grandparents over there. He feels like throwing up again. _My grandparents, Arthur. Mine. And Sherlock's. Not yours. _"Right," he says, "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

Arthur turns to him. "You're not coming to the, uh, the lunch thing? It's open for anyone that's come to the funeral, not just family."

Mycroft chooses just to ignore that. "No, mate. I've got to get to school. There's my car."

Arthur grins at the black car. "Fancy car. Swell. See you around."

Mycroft slightly waves and walks down the street to his car.

* * *

It's time for music by the time he gets to school, so he goes to his locker to dump his books before he goes. He's surprised to see Greg standing at his locker, too.

"Mycroft!" Greg calls as he sees Mycroft walk down the hall. He smiles as Mycroft approaches. "Where have you been? I called, but you didn't answer."

"I was, uhm…" Mycroft opens his locker without looking at Greg. "I was at my father's funeral."

"God, Mycroft, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

Mycroft pulls his coat and suit jacket off and stuffs them into his locker. "I wanted to go alone."

"Did you see your grandparents or anything? Did you talk to anyone?"

Mycroft shakes his head, but it turns into a nod. "Yeah. I met my father's son."

Greg's eyes widen as he turns to Mycroft. "What? Your father's son?"

"Step-son, I guess. He's about my age. His name is Arthur."

"Were there…others? Other kids?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I didn't ask."

Greg touches his arm carefully. "Are you ok?"

Mycroft nods and closes his locker. "It's over now. I'm fine."

The kids in the hallway disappear to their classes while Greg and Mycroft continue to stand by their lockers.

"If you need me, you can talk to me. Go play your piano and relax, alright?"

Mycroft nods.

"I'll see you at lunch," Greg stands slightly on his toes to kiss Mycroft's forehead. "I love you."

Mycroft kisses his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

_***Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I just finished this chapter so here it is! Happiness will be back tomorrow, and I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks because this is going slow. I hope I haven't made you all bored! Please review. Thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

Exactly two weeks after the funeral is Mycroft and Greg's one month anniversary. Of course Mycroft doesn't know how to do anniversaries; not only has he never had one, but he's also sixteen and sometimes for sixteen-year-olds, that would mean losing virginities or buying promise rings to one day lose virginities. And of course that's not for Mycroft.

Over the last two weeks he's been thinking about it more and more, and he really doesn't want to have sex for a while. Not full sex, at least. He's been taking those health classes with Coach Roberts and those have been opening his eyes to the fact that he's not ready yet. There's just an entire fear of hurting someone in the whole act. He is deathly afraid of it.

They decide just to have dinner with Mycroft's grandparents, just like every Friday. The usual things occur: Mycroft plays the piano for everyone, Sherlock shouts random songs at him and orders him to play. This time, however, everyone demands a violin concert from Sherlock, so the boy happily plays what he's learned over the past few months. He plays well, if not a bit scratchy, and he only knows one tune so he plays it over and over. Everyone claps, and he triumphantly bows to the applause.

* * *

After dinner, when Marie and James would usually disappear back into the study to talk business, James invites Greg and Mycroft into the television room to watch the Chelsea match.

Mycroft's mother's magazines are scattered all over the table, everything from Vogue to Vanity Fair. James and Greg take a seat at the sofa, and Mycroft sits on the other side of James. Greg glances at Mycroft right as the match begins and sees Mycroft eyeing the magazines on the table. Greg grins and thinks to himself that it'll take Mycroft to the tenth minute before he grabs a magazine.

James has an inner bet going too that Mycroft will only last to the fifth minute.

Mycroft watches the match and tries to follow along. His face has a confused look.

"Which one are we going for?" Mycroft asks.

"Chelsea."

Mycroft sighs annoyance. "Which color are they?"

"The blue one," James answers.

Mycroft nods. "Why do we like them?"

"Friend of mine owns them, but before that I've always liked them."

Greg gapes at him. "You know Roman Abramovich, sir?"

James nods. "Yes, we're old friends. Well, I'm the old friend. He's quite young."

Greg laughs. "That's awesome. I've always liked Chelsea, I don't know why. When I was younger I really loved the color blue, so that must have been why."

Mycroft nods, and Greg catches him eyeing the magazines again. It's the fourth minute, and Mycroft bites his lip and looks at the television again.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Mycroft suddenly says, lunging forward for a magazine.

"Ha-ha!" James calls. "I knew it."

"Couldn't you just wait a few more minutes, Mycroft?" Greg jokingly scolds. He shakes his head.

Mycroft smiles and opens his magazine. "I'm sorry, gentleman. Football is not my interest."

Throughout the game, Mycroft migrates off the sofa and onto the floor on his stomach, all the magazine piled around him. Greg and James shout at the television every few minutes, but Mycroft doesn't bother checking to see what they're shouting about.

When the match ends, Chelsea wins by one goal and James and Greg are very happy. Mycroft stacks the magazines back on the table and they find Marie and Martha. They're in the sitting room watching Sherlock show off his piano skills.

"So," Greg wonders out loud, "Sherlock played the piano first? And then you two switched?"

Mycroft nods. "Yeah. I played the violin when I young, and he played piano first."

"You guys are so talented."

Mycroft smiles. "Thanks. We have to be."

"I wish I could be pushed to do things like that."

"You were. Didn't you play football when you were young?"

"Yeah," Greg says. "But not like that. Like something more."

Mycroft touches his arm. "You are more."

Greg smiles at him. Mycroft thinks about kissing Greg, but with everyone in the room, he doesn't want to.

* * *

Mycroft's grandparents leave not long after, and Greg and Mycroft go up to Mycroft's room.

"So," Greg says as Mycroft closes the door. "We've been together for one month."

"Has it been that long? Well, I'm tired of you already, so-" Mycroft grins and Greg tackles him to the soft bed.

"Very funny," Greg says, rolling onto his back. "We should celebrate."

"How?"

Greg twists his neck to look out the window. "It's not snowing or raining or terribly freezing outside, let's go for a walk."

"It's dark."

Greg jumps up from the bed. "Come on. We'll go look at the stars. You can see them from out here."

Mycroft chews his lip in thought. He doesn't particularly like being outside, he'd much rather be inside watching a movie with Sherlock. But Greg wants to, he knows that. "Alright," he says. "I'll get a blanket."

Greg smiles.

They pull on their coats and go outside. It is dark, as promised. The property extends for many acres, most of it a forest of tall trees and animals that they don't know of. Mycroft knows a trail, though, that will lead them to a small clearing at the center of the property. He takes Greg's hand and holds it through the forest.

"It's a bit spooky," Greg says.

"Spooky?"

Greg nods in the dark. "Yeah. It's dark and…ominous."

Mycroft chuckles. "I hope not."

Greg lifts his hand and kisses it. "I'll protect you."

"Good thing you're a big, strong man."

Greg playfully holds his arms up and flexes his muscles. "Damn right."

Mycroft laughs and pulls his arms down. "Alright, shut up."

Greg smiles and takes Mycroft's hand again. "So," he says. "Harper told me what you said to Hilary at my party a few weeks ago."

Mycroft looks at him. "She did?"

Greg nods. "I asked Harper why Hilary has been leaving me alone, and she told me you yelled at her."

"I didn't _yell."_

"No? You kindly told her to back off?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, either way," Greg says, "Thank you. She needed to hear it, and she never listens to me when I ask her to stop."

"You ask her to?"

Greg nods. "Of course. I don't really like the way she treats me, either. I mean, I'm flattered, I guess. But…it's just annoying."

"Well, then I don't feel sorry for shouting at her."

Greg chuckles. "You shouldn't. I appreciate it. I stood up for you, you stood up for me."

"Well, mine didn't include a broken nose."

Greg laughs harder. "Harper told me that Hilary called you _sassy girl._"

Mycroft laughs. "Yeah, she thought that was funny, apparently."

"Well, you did insult her hair."

Mycroft continues to laugh as they approach the clearing. He lays the blanket down and sits on top of it. He pats the blanket next to him and Greg sits.

They both lay back on the ground. Greg extends his arm under Mycroft and Mycroft rests his head where Greg's arm and chest meet.

"This is weird," Mycroft mutters after a few minutes.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. I mean…laying this way."

"We can sleep in the same bed, but we can't lay like this."

"You just…you always make me feel…"

"What?"

"Well, you're always holding me. I just feel weird."

Greg grins. "I thought I was your big, strong man."

Mycroft laughs. He turns to Greg and bites his chest.

"Ow!" Greg shouts.

They both laugh.

Greg pulls his arm out from under Mycroft and sits up. "Alright, you can hold me then."

Mycroft looks confused, but he slowly extends his arm. Greg lays back down exactly where Mycroft was laying on him. They rest silently for a minute, but Mycroft curves his arm over Greg's head and strokes his hair.

"You're right," Greg says. "This is so much better."

"Mmm," Mycroft mutters. "Relaxing, isn't it?"

"Mmm," is all Greg replies.

"The stars are nice," Mycroft says after long moment of silence.

"Mmm. I can tell you about them."

"Yeah? You know stars?"

"Yeah," Greg says, turning fully onto his back and points at a cluster of stars. "That there? That's Cassiopeia. She's the queen, and the stars are shaped a bit like a crown."

"Impressive. What else?"

Greg looks up at him. "This isn't one of those things that I think I know more about, but you are really silently tallying everything I get wrong?"

"Now when do I ever do that?"

Greg raises an eyebrow. "You're not fooling me, I know you do that."

Mycroft pats his back. "I assure you, I know nearly nothing about stars."

"Alright, alright," Greg lays back down and points to another cluster. "That's Phoenix, named for the bird. And one of the stars in that cluster up there is called Betelgeuse. I like it because that's where Ford in Hitchhiker's Guide is from."

"Yeah? That's interesting."

"I think so. And one near Betelgeuse is called Sirius."

"Like Sirius Black?"

"Yeah. And…let's see…that's Jupiter."

"The planet?"

Greg nods.

"Wow. How do you know so much about stars?"

Greg shrugs. "One of the few topics I don't mind reading nonfiction about."

"That's cool. It's one of the few subjects I do not know about."

"Well, I finally feel smarter for just a second."

"You're more knowledgeable than me in a lot of things. For example, tonight I had no idea what was going on during the football game we were watching."

"Well, Chelsea won and that's all you need to know."

Mycroft laughs. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Greg tells him more about stars, and after a while they fall silent.

Mycroft pause his hand in Greg's hair after Greg's head gets a bit more heavy and his breathing thicker. "Greg?" He pulls himself up a bit to look at Greg's face.

Greg's eyes are blissfully closed and a half smile on his face.

"Are you asleep?" Mycroft whispers against his forehead.

Greg doesn't reply, of course. He's asleep.

Mycroft lays back against the blanket and pulls Greg as close as he can.

* * *

_***Back to happy. It skipped forward two weeks and I hope it doesn't get confusing. If someone wants a timeline of events, PM me and I'll send it to you. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	19. Chapter 19

The week goes unbearably slowly for the boys. Since Greg started football back up again a few weeks ago, he hardly has time to hang out with Mycroft after school. The season finals are coming up and Greg's team has made it to the second round, plus Greg is spending his free time studying alone because semester finals start in three weeks. And there is no way he wants to take any of these courses over again.

They see each other at school, of course, and they enjoy every moment they have together. They exchange discreet kisses and hugs, and in gym they share sly grins and Greg's dorky, wanna-be-seductive winks.

Greg likes gym the most because Dave Cooper got switched out of that class. Since Mycroft's mother found out he was bullying Mycroft again, around the time of Mycroft's father's death she made a complaint to the school and Dave was pulled out of that class. It made most of the boys very happy, and it definitely made Coach Roberts very happy.

Mycroft likes gym too, not only for that reason, but because on Tuesday, they play indoor football (shirts versus skins) and each time Greg scores, he points at Mycroft and smiles. Nobody else really notices it, but Mycroft blushes each time it happens.

On Wednesday in gym class they have sex education lessons, which means during lunch Mycroft meets with Coach Roberts to talk things over. Mycroft's learned over the last few weeks that Coach Roberts isn't nearly as much of a jerk as he seems during class, and that he's actually a pretty cool guy. Mycroft actually begins to enjoy their lessons together.

Their talk ends and Mycroft begins putting this week's pamphlets into his bag.

"Holmes, I'm going to ask you some questions, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

Mycroft glances at him, but continues packing his bag. "Ok."

"Do you not like to participate in class because you feel uncomfortable having to shower with the other boys?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Not really, sir. To be honest, I don't like to participate because I don't like sports."

Coach Roberts chuckles. "Fair enough. And, well, do you know of any other boys that may benefit from these talks we have?"

"Uhm…" Mycroft doesn't really want to out anyone, that's not really fair to do. Especially when he's not entirely sure of anyone else besides Greg.

"What about Lestrade? I see you two together a lot."

Mycroft doesn't feel right about outing Greg either. "I don't know, sir."

"Alright. Well, if you catch wind of anything, send 'em my way."

Mycroft nods and stands. "Ok. Thank you."

Mycroft leaves the small office and decides to go to the cafeteria to find Greg. He knows Greg is there because there are still ten minutes left in lunch period, and his assumptions are proven correct when he walks into the cafeteria. He quickly spots Greg with his group of friends making everybody laugh.

"Mycroft!" Harper shouts as he approaches.

Greg's back is to him, so Greg quickly swivels around and smiles as wide as his face will let him.

Mycroft smiles shyly, wishing to attract less attention to himself. Harper pats the seat next to her so he sits.

Harper wraps an arm around him when Greg continues telling Jaimee whatever story he was before Greg walked up. "Where were you?" she asks.

"Oh, uhm, I was just…finishing some stuff up."

Mycroft never has lunch in the cafeteria, so the fact that he's seeing Greg right now in an element that he's obviously very comfortable in is a bit strange. Greg isn't an entirely different person, but now he's trying to make the entire group laugh, and it's different from when he tries to make Mycroft laugh alone.

And Mycroft finally sees how much of a clown Greg is. He's so loud and theatrical and talks with his hands, you can't help but laugh at him. He's telling everybody of a time he and Sam accidentally stole from a convenient store, and it's not a story that should be funny, but it is hilarious. Mycroft smiles and laughs at his boyfriend, and every few seconds he catches Greg glance at him. Mycroft figures Greg is trying to make sure he's laughing.

"Our boyfriends are so funny," Hannah leans over and tells him.

Mycroft chuckles at her. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

Hannah gasps and turns completely to Mycroft. "We should go on a double date!"

"Uh…" Mycroft smiles and chuckles at the offer. "I don't know, it's up to Greg. Sam is his friend."

"But we should. You know we should."

"Should what?" Harper asks.

"Hannah says her and I should go on a double date."

"Oooh!" Harper squeals. "I want to go!"

Hannah huffs. "Harper, you need a boyfriend to go on a date with us. And you're just going to be alone forever."

Harper's face transforms from happy to annoyed as hell in a matter of seconds. Mycroft just looks at her and hopes she doesn't start yelling at Hannah. "You're right," is all she says, then turns away from them to talk to Lee.

"You'll have to ask Greg about it," Hannah says.

Mycroft turns back to her. "Uhm, yeah, ok."

Hannah smiles, then takes her phone out and begins firing off texts. Mycroft assumes she's telling Sam to ask Greg, too.

When the bell rings, the table of friends part ways to go to their separate classes. Greg and Mycroft walk down the hall to their lockers.

"So, where were you at lunch?"

"In the library," Mycroft lies.

"I thought the library is closed during lunch?"

"I'm trustworthy," Mycroft replies, grinning.

Greg laughs. "Alright, I believe you. So, I have a match after school. Are you going to come?"

Mycroft nods. "Sure. Will your dad be there?"

Greg nods. "He said you can sit with him if you want. So you're not alone."

"Cool. I'll be there."

Greg smiles at him. "Great. See you later."

Mycroft smiles back and walks down the hall. Greg watches him go.

* * *

Mycroft finds Greg Sr. as soon as he arrives at the match. He doesn't go to the field exactly after school like Greg, first he stops for coffee and a scone.

"Good afternoon, sir," Mycroft says as he sits.

Greg Sr. grins. "I'll never get used to the 'sir', Mycroft."

"It's just not in me not to say it, sir."

Greg Sr. laughs. "Alright. How was school for you today?"

"It was alright. Quite boring."

Greg Sr. nods. "Greg said he's having a bit of trouble in science."

"Is he? He didn't tell me that."

"No? Maybe you can help him."

Mycroft nods. "Of course."

"Mmm," is all Greg Sr. replies.

Minutes later, the match begins and Mycroft and Greg Sr. are silent the rest of the time, unless Greg does something good and Greg Sr. comments on it, which is fairly often. Mycroft takes pride in his boyfriend being one of the best on the team.

Right as the second half begins, Mycroft hears his name shouted from where people enter the stands. He looks over and sees Hannah approaching, waving her hand wildly and holding Starbucks in the other hand. Mycroft laughs when he sees her. _She's late and she's holding Starbucks, _he thinks.

Hannah climbs the bleachers and hugs Mycroft before she sits. "I didn't know you'd be here!" she says.

"Uhm, of course I would be."

"Well, me too!"

Mycroft realizes how annoying it is that Hannah is Sam's girlfriend. Whenever she can, she brings Sam up as if he and Mycroft are old friends, and though Greg and Mycroft have only been together a bit longer than Sam and Hannah, Hannah still makes it sound like her and Sam are practically married already. It just annoys Mycroft. He doesn't like that for a second she makes him sound like a bad boyfriend because he wouldn't go to Greg's game. He shakes it, though, and continues watching the game.

Greg Sr. glances over at Hannah for a second; it's long enough for Mycroft to catch.

"Oh, sir, this is Hannah."

Hannah leans across Mycroft and sticks her hand out. "I'm Sam's girlfriend," she says full of pride.

"Oh, hi," Greg Sr. shakes her hand. "I'm Greg, Gregory's dad."

Hannah sits back on her side. "Gregory," she squeals. "That is so cute."

Mycroft rolls his eyes and sips his coffee.

They're silent for the rest of the game, except Hannah screaming each time Sam gets the ball, which is often because the position he's playing.

The match ends and Greg's team wins 1-0, the lone goal scored by Greg. Mycroft thinks Hannah is jealous that Greg is hero of the match, but Mycroft really, really doesn't care. By the end of the match, he is very, very annoyed with her.

Hannah, Mycroft, and Greg. Sr. make it off the stands and across the field. As soon as Sam sees Hannah, she darts at him and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tight. Greg and Mycroft both watch as Mycroft is still walking up to Greg. Greg shakes his head and laughs at them, and Mycroft watches in annoyance.

"Goodness," Greg says, watching the other couple kiss. "They're like starving dogs."

Mycroft laughs.

Greg smiles and leans in to kiss Mycroft's cheek, but Mycroft pulls his head away and makes a sour face. "You stink," Mycroft states.

Greg Sr. laughs next to them.

Greg shakes his head and turns to his dad.

"Nice shot, son. Really great match today."

"Thanks, Dad."

Greg Sr. pats his shoulder. "I'll see you at home?"

Greg nods. "We'll be there soon."

Greg Sr. pats Mycroft's shoulder, too, then heads off the field to the parking lot.

Sam puts Hannah down and the couple walks over to Greg and Mycroft. "We're going to go to dinner," Sam says, "Join?"

"Uhm—"

Mycroft fears Greg is about to say yes, so he says, "No, thanks, we have plans."

"Bummer," Sam says. "Greg-o, we still hangin' tomorrow?"

Greg nods.

"Great," Sam holds his fist up and Greg bumps it with his own. He takes Hannah's hand and pulls her away. "See ya!"

Greg and Mycroft both wave as the couple walks away.

The boys walk to the parking lot many feet behind Sam and Hannah.

"You didn't want to go to dinner with them?" Greg asks.

Mycroft sighs. "I'm sorry, I know Sam is your best friend and I feel bad for keeping you two apart tonight…it's just, I really can't handle Hannah any longer today."

Greg laughs. "Sam said she asked about going on a double date."

Mycroft nods. "She asked me during lunch."

"And I take it you don't want to?"

"I wouldn't mind, but—"

"It's ok, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I just feel like she thinks they're better than us."

Greg grabs his hand and kisses it. "We're definitely the better couple."

Mycroft smiles at him.

* * *

That night, the boys stay at Greg's house to spend time with Greg Sr. and Jan, the next night, Greg goes to Sam's, and on Friday both boys are eager to finally get some alone time on Saturday for tutoring. They decided that Greg wouldn't go over for Friday dinner every single Friday, no matter how much Sherlock begged.

* * *

On Friday, Greg's government class has a substitute teacher, so the kids are free to do whatever they want. He has that class with most of his friends, like Hilary, Hailey, Lee, Jaimee, and a few other kids they usually hang out with.

Today, since they're free to do as they please, Hilary suggests they play truth or dare, which is obviously her favorite thing to do.

The kids agree and they play almost all class period. Jaimee gets dared to kiss another girl named Catherine, and after that nobody is dared to kiss anybody else until the very end. During the whole game, Hilary and Hailey are whispering things back and forth to each other, but nobody really notices.

With three minutes left of class, Greg's turn is called and he chooses dare. He'd chosen truth the other times he's up, so he decides a dare wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize that it's Hailey who has to dare him to do something.

And of course she dares him to kiss Hilary.

Greg just shrugs and laughs; he figures it's just a game, so it's not like he's cheating on Mycroft. He figures he'll tell Mycroft about it later and it'll be a laugh.

Greg leans across the table and kisses Hilary slowly, close mouthed, but for many long seconds.

Unfortunately, the table they're playing at is right next to the door. And the door is open. And Mycroft is walking by at that exact moment.

"Uh-oh…" Jaimee mutters, catching Mycroft staring through the doorway.

Greg quickly pulls away from Hilary, mostly because he knows the kiss needs to end. He looks at Jaimee and asks what he's 'uh-oh'ing', and Jaimee nods at the door. Greg looks over on time to see Mycroft quickly turn away and walk down the hall.

Lucky for Greg, the bell rings right at that second, so he runs through the door and takes off after Mycroft.

* * *

_***Bit of a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

By the time Greg catches Mycroft, he is emptying his bag and shoving different books in. He does it quickly, and as soon as Greg walks up, he's done.

"I'm really not talking to you," Mycroft says, slamming his locker and walking down the hall.

"Mycroft, wait! Let me explain, please!"

"Explain what?" Mycroft asks over his shoulder. He doesn't stop walking, though.

"Explain that it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean it! I was dared!"

Mycroft makes it to the entrance to the school and marches right out. Kids are standing around everywhere, and a few stop to watch the angry brunette march past.

"Wait! I'll even ask her to explain, ok! It was…it was kind of a game, I guess—"

"A game?" Mycroft suddenly stops and turns so quickly that Greg bumps into him. "This is a game to you?"

"No, no! Not this! What her and I did, it was a game. We were playing truth or dare, ok? It was dumb and childish. I was dared to do that because it doesn't matter, because I'm gay, you know?"

"You just kissed someone else and your defense is that because you're gay it doesn't matter? That's now how I see it, Greg!"

Greg steps back when Mycroft yells the last sentence. "Look, Mycroft, just let me explain it all, ok? Just calm down," Greg grabs Mycroft's hand and tries to pull him away, "Let's go sit—"

"Don't," Mycroft pulls his hand away from Greg. "Please, just leave me alone." Mycroft turns towards his car.

"Where are you going?!" Greg calls after him.

"It's Friday. You bloody figure it out!"

Greg realizes that yes, it's Friday, which means Mycroft is going straight home to have dinner with his grandparents. Greg know he'd be welcome with Mycroft's grandparents, so he knows they wouldn't object to him imposing on dinner. He hops on his bike and rides after Mycroft's car.

Since he has to stop for gas, Greg makes it to Mycroft's house ten minutes after Mycroft. He hopes to talk to Mycroft before Mycroft's grandparent's get there at five o'clock, which is in twenty minutes.

Greg eagerly rings the doorbell and waits. In seconds, Mycroft's mother answers.

"Oh, Gregory! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, ma'am. Mycroft inviting me just before school let out, so I guess he didn't have time to let you know."

"No, he didn't. Well, that's alright. One more place won't hurt. Mycroft's just gone upstairs."

Greg pulls his coat off and hangs it on the rack. "Thank you, ma'am," he says. Marie steps aside to let Greg passed. "You look lovely today, ma'am," he says as he goes by.

"Oh, Gregory," she says, chuckling and acting bashful.

Greg races up to Mycroft's room and knocks on the door. He doesn't enter until Mycroft calls, "Come in!"

Greg enters the room and closes the door behind him. Mycroft is sitting cross legged on the bed reading a textbook.

"I knew you'd follow," Mycroft says.

"Because I just really, really want to explain and apologize," Greg goes to the bed and sits on the edge facing Mycroft. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm so sorry. I really, really shouldn't have let it happen, but it was just a game. It very much didn't mean anything." Mycroft doesn't look at Greg, so Greg places a hand on Mycroft's knee. "I'm sorry."

Mycroft acts like he's not listening.

"Please forgive me?"

Mycroft barely lifts his face. He still doesn't look at Greg. "No."

Greg sighs in frustration. He covers his face. "What will it take, Mycroft?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Just leave me alone."

Greg suddenly feels very angry. He's angry about what happened, he's angry that Mycroft won't forgive him, he's just angry. He stands from the bed. "Fine. I'll bloody well leave you alone. You're too stubborn to believe me or listen to me anyway. Fine, believe what you want. According to you, I really wanted to kiss her, so fine, believe it." Greg goes to the door and violently throws it open. He looks back at Mycroft one more time, and since Mycroft hasn't even looked at him once, he leaves.

Greg rushes down the stairs and tries to leave before anyone sees him, but unfortunately Sherlock is sitting in the front sitting room.

"Greg?" Sherlock calls. "Are you leaving?"

Greg stops with a hand on the doorknob. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Sherlock hops off the sofa and goes to Greg. "Why are you going?"

"I've, uh, I've made Mycroft very angry."

"What did you do?"

"I just made him angry, ok?" Greg turns the doorknob. "I've got to go. Goodbye, Sherlock."

Greg steps out the door, but Sherlock follows. "Will you come back?" he asks.

"I don't know," Greg honestly says, "I doubt it."

Sherlock's face is suddenly very angry and hurt. "You made him very angry, then," he states, his voice as un-childlike as it was the night they told him his father died.

Greg's down the steps already, but he pauses and looks back at Sherlock. "Yeah, I guess I did." Greg sees the anger on Sherlock's face, so he goes back up the steps and gives Sherlock the candy that was in his pocket.

"I don't want it," Sherlock says, still taking it.

Greg goes back down the steps. "I'm sorry, Sherlock, ok? And tell Mycroft I'm sorry and that I love him. Ok?"

Greg gets to his bike and throws his leg over to sit. Sherlock walks down the stairs to the gravel on the ground.

"Go inside, Sherlock. It's cold."

"Don't go, Greg," Sherlock demands. "Go tell Mycroft you love him yourself."

"I can't, Sherlock. I've got to go."

"He doesn't believe you anymore?"

"I don't know," Greg suddenly realizes that Mycroft probably doesn't. Greg starts his bike and puts his helmet on. "Bye, Sherlock," he shouts over the rumble of his bike.

Sherlock doesn't say anything, instead he throws his candy at Greg. It hits Greg in the arm and falls to the ground. Greg looks at the candy, then Sherlock, then backs his bike up and turns to ride down the street. Sherlock follows a few feet, picking up a few random rocks and throwing them at Greg. He never hits Greg, but Greg knows he's doing it.

Greg rides for a while until he's almost to edge of London, and suddenly his bike begins acting up. He looks down at the gas gauge and realizes he's on empty again. Greg curses under his helmet, wishing he'd put more than one gallon of gas in, then pulls over.

He's still about ten miles out of London, and he knows his dad will murder him if he calls for help. He instead decides to call Sam, but Sam is busy with a school thing, so without really wanting to, Greg has to call Mycroft.

Mycroft is sitting at the dinner table with his family when his phone rings. Usually he doesn't keep his phone on him during dinner, but for some reason tonight he left it in his pocket. When he sees it's Greg, part of him begins to worry because given the time period, Greg shouldn't be back in London yet. He automatically assumes something is wrong.

"Mum," Mycroft says, "It's Greg. May I be excused to answer it?"

Marie excuses him and Mycroft goes to the kitchen to answer. "Hello?"

"Mycroft, hi. Sorry I'm calling, it's just that I've…" Greg is embarrassed to admit why he's calling, so he pauses before saying, "I've run out of gasoline. Can you help me?"

Mycroft sighs relief knowing Greg isn't hurt or in any terrible trouble. "Where are you?"

"Ten miles out of London."

"Ok," Mycroft says, "I'll get a car."

"Thank you so much," Greg replies. "And Mycroft? Bring a gas can."

Half an hour later, Mycroft arrives with his car.

"Thank you so much," Greg says as Mycroft gets out of the car. "I couldn't call my dad because he'd probably kill me. I tried to call Sam but he's busy."

"It's not a problem," Mycroft says, handing Greg a gas can.

Greg takes it and finds that it's full. "Why is it full already?"

"We keep extra, just in case."

Greg nods in understanding. He goes to his bike put the gas in and Mycroft follows. They stand next to each other in silence.

"I really appreciate this," Greg says.

"I'm still mad at you."

Greg wants to laugh but refrains. "I didn't expect you to forgive me in an hour."

Mycroft crosses his arms. "I saw Sherlock throwing rocks at you."

"Yeah, he's a bit angry with me, too."

"Did you tell him why I'm angry with you?"

"No. I only told him that you are."

Mycroft nods. "He told me you said you're sorry and you love me."

"Well," Greg finishes with the gas and puts the tank on the ground. "I am and I do."

"I don't know when I'll be able to forgive you, Greg."

"Can you just," Greg takes a deep breath. "Can you just accept that it was a game? It was just us acting like idiots because we were bored in our class? A bunch of boys and girls were doing it, I promise. It wasn't even just us."

Mycroft sighs. "Ok. I suppose I can accept that."

"Thank you. What I did was dumb, and you don't have to forgive me, just know that it didn't mean a thing."

Mycroft nods.

Greg wipes his hands on his jeans and steps close to Mycroft. "Can I kiss you? Please?"

Mycroft looks down at his shoes. "If you want to," he says to the ground.

Greg takes hold of Mycroft's face and makes Mycroft look at him, then he leans in and gives Mycroft a long, heartfelt kiss. Mycroft's hands migrate to Greg's hips as they kiss.

When they finally pull apart, Greg presses his forehead against Mycroft's. "I'll get you to forgive me, ok? I'll make it up to you."

Mycroft frowns. "I'm just very angry and hurt by it."

"I know. But I'll keep trying, ok?" Greg kisses Mycroft one more time, then says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Mycroft whispers.

Greg half smiles and lets go of Mycroft. "Go home. It's cold."

Mycroft nods. "Be careful, ok?"

Greg gets onto his bike and starts it. "See you tomorrow?"

Mycroft nods, not wanting to deny Greg tutoring just because he's angry, especially since Greg Sr. asked him to help Greg a little more.

Greg nods back. "Thank you so much," he says before pulling his helmet on.

Mycroft waves once as he gets back in his car, then he watches Greg drive away.

"Is everything ok, Mr. Holmes?" his driver asks.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose."

The ride is silent, as usual, until Mycroft's driver adds, "What did he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He kissed a girl."

"Mmm," the driver nods in understanding. "Did he mean it?"

"No, he says he didn't. He says a group of them were playing a game and they had to kiss."

The driver nods again. "That boy loves you, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft dreamily stares out the window and thinks about Greg. "Yes," he finally says, "I know."

* * *

The next day, Greg gets up early to prepare for Mycroft's house. He wants to do something really nice for Mycroft, something Mycroft would really get a kick out of and hopefully enjoy. He decides to learn a new song on his ukulele and play it for Mycroft.

He decides to learn a song that he knows every word to already; he only has to look up the chords. He choose Michael Buble's _Some Kind of Wonderful_, and when he finds the chords, he sets to work memorizing and doing them right. He's pretty quick to memorize the song, it's just working for nearly four hours practicing before he even begins getting ready to leave.

At ten he takes a shower and gets dressed. He decides to wear jeans and a plain black shirt because he thinks he looks best in black. He smiles at his reflection and leaves the bathroom.

Greg packs his bag with books and his ukulele before leaving for Mycroft's. He's very eager to perform his song, and the whole way to Mycroft's he runs the chords in his head. When he arrives, he's sure he's got it.

He rings the doorbell and Mycroft opens the door.

"Hey," Greg mutters as he enters the house.

Mycroft just nods his head at Greg's existence.

Greg awkwardly kisses Mycroft's cheek when Mycroft turns his head so that Greg doesn't hit his lips. Greg pulls away and frowns, then takes his coat off and hangs it.

Sherlock marches unhappily into the study as Greg and Mycroft are getting their books ready. He crosses his arms and stands firmly in front of Greg. "I don't like you anymore," he states.

"Sherlock!"

Greg frowns. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I even brought something to make it up to you."

Sherlock looks curious. "What is it?"

Greg sighs. "I guess I'll give it to you, even though you don't like me." He reaches into his bag and takes out an entire bag of candy.

Sherlock's eyes glow when he sees it. He takes the bag and turns to leave the room. "I like him again, Myc!"

Greg smiles triumphantly and looks at Mycroft.

"Sucking up to my little brother is not going to make me forgive you."

"I didn't think so, but it was well worth a shot."

Mycroft does chuckle a bit at this.

They work on math for two hours until finally they give up. Greg's got most of it, and he's mostly just eager to play the song for Mycroft.

Mycroft doesn't really want to be alone with Greg, he wants to sit and watch a movie with Sherlock, but Sherlock falls asleep while they're studying. Mycroft sighs and instead leads Greg to his room.

"Ok, sit down," Greg demands as soon as they're in the room. "I have something for you too."

Mycroft looks confused before he sits on the bed against his headboard. He looks even more confused when Greg pulls out his ukulele. "What the hell are you doing?"

Greg smiles. "I learned a song for you."

"What? When?"

"This morning. Before I came over."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I learned it just for you."

Mycroft half smiles and lays deeper into the bed. "This has got to be good."

"Shut up, ok?" Greg says, chuckling, "I worked really hard on this."

"Well? Go on, then."

Greg takes a stance by the bed and takes a deep breath before he strums the first note. As he continues, Mycroft has no idea what song he's playing until he begins to sing. And Greg sings horribly. As soon as he starts, Mycroft begins to laugh, which makes Greg laugh.

"_Now every time my little world seems blue – I just have to look at you – And everything seems to be – Some kind of wonderful…_" Greg continues strumming through the break, and at one note he completely screws it up and Mycroft burst into laughter.

Greg decides to sing louder over Mycroft's laughing. _"Now I know I can't express – This feeling of tenderness – There's so much I wanna say – But right words don't come my way…_"

Now, Greg decides to pull the dramatics and hop onto the bed, standing on his knees above Mycroft. "_I only know when I'm in your embrace – Then this world seems a better place – And something happens to me – And it's some kind of wonderful_…"

The next part is a long instrumental, and Greg keeps messing up, which makes Mycroft laugh. Greg laughs, too, which messes him up more. Then Greg decides to straddles Mycroft, standing on his knees above Mycroft's stomach.

At this part, Greg practically yells. "_And it's wonderful, baby – It's wooooonderful – Oh, it's so divine – Ooooh, yeaaah…_"

Mycroft grabs Greg's thighs. "Stop, stop! Enough!" he shouts and laughs.

"What's the magic words?" Greg taunts while continuing to play all the wrong chords.

"I don't know!" Mycroft shouts between laughs. "You're an awful singer!"

"Nope, that's not it!"

"You're horrible at ukulele!"

"That's not it, either!"

"I don't know, then!"

Greg gives Mycroft a sly grin and sets the instrument down on the floor. He looms over Mycroft. "Tell me you love me!"

Mycroft gives an equal grin back and crosses his arms. "Make me."

Greg grins again before falling on top of Mycroft, pulling Mycroft's arms apart and pinning them next to his head. "Tell me!"

Mycroft laughs and squirms underneath him. "Fine, fine!" He's about to say that he loves Greg when Greg leans down and takes Mycroft's bottom lip between his teeth. He pulls, though not that hard, and it's difficult for Mycroft to speak. "I love you!" he tries to shout.

Greg lets go. "What?!"

Mycroft's laughing and about to say it again when Greg pushes his tongue into Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft groans and shouts a muffled, "I love you!"

Greg pulls away again. "What?! I can't understand you!"

Mycroft laughs and pushes Greg off of him, then almost literally jumps on top of Greg. He takes Greg's head in his hands and presses his forehead to Greg's. "I said I love you, you wanker," he softly says.

Greg smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft. He stretches his neck up a bit to catch Mycroft's lips with his own. As their kiss progresses, Mycroft falls off Greg onto the bed on his side, so they're wrapped together on their sides still kissing. Their legs twine together and their arms wrap tightly around each other. They hardly break the kiss for a long while.

Finally, when they do, they don't pull their bodies away from each other. They just lay staring at each other.

"I'm really sorry, Mycroft," Greg whispers after a long while. "I never, ever meant to hurt you."

"Had I not seen, would you have told me?"

Greg nods. "Yes. I honestly would have. I would have told you the truth and said we were playing a game and it just happened."

Mycroft nods.

"Would have been as angry had I just told you like, 'So we were playing a game in government yesterday and Hailey dared me to kiss Hilary.'?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I suppose I would have taken your casualness about it as something that shouldn't be a big deal."

Greg nods. "Thank you. I know I can be honest with you, and I promise I would have told you."

"I believe you."

Greg closes his eyes and is probably about to fall asleep when Mycroft asks, "Did I overreact?"

Greg opens his eyes to see Mycroft looking very nervous about the question. "No," he reassures him, "I'm sure I would have acted the same way had I seen it."

Mycroft nods and closes his eyes, too.

After a few minutes of silence, and Mycroft thinks he's asleep, Greg asks, "Would you still be upset with me had I not sang the song?"

Mycroft laughs at that. "I enjoyed the song. Thank you."

Greg kisses him once then settles back against the pillow. "Take a nap, ok? I love you."

Mycroft yawns loud and says, "I love you, too."

* * *

_***All is well (between them, anyway)! Yay! Thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

On Monday, Mycroft is actually eager to go to school. He is very excited to see what Hilary has to say about this; Saturday when the boys were together, she called Greg to go out four times. Finally, after the fourth time, Greg just shut his phone off. After that, the boys had an enjoyable, quiet evening.

Mycroft goes to music class like he usually does. No teacher is in sight, so he just sits at the piano and begins playing a slow tune. The other students file in and take their seats, and the girls are the last people in.

The teacher finally arrives a few minutes later and instructs all the others in class to start working on their own thing, and that he needs to go over a few new songs with Mycroft. Mycroft knows he could learn them on his own, but the teacher, Mr. Hunter, is a young man who is constantly nervous that this music class is going to screw up somehow. So while the girls are _supposed _to be singing on their own, they're sitting at their desks gossiping.

Mr. Hunter sits on a chair next to Mycroft and hands Mycroft a thick folder of sheet music.

"Alright," Mr. Hunter says, "These are the tunes that we will ideally be doing at our winter recital in three weeks. I want to go over a few with you because I think they may be a bit difficult."

Mycroft doesn't say anything, even though he knows he can learn them. He just wants Mr. Hunter to be confident when the recital comes.

Mr. Hunter sets up the first one and lets Mycroft start. It's nice and steady, and Mr. Hunter looks very pleased at Mycroft's skill. The tune ends and he pats Mycroft's back. "I knew you could do it, Mr. Holmes." Mr. Hunter flashes him a kind smile that he does give everyone, but it never fails to make Mycroft feel all warm inside.

"Thanks," he replies.

Mr. Hunter sets up the second one, then stands to see over the piano. "Girls…guys…_singers,_" Mr. Hunter takes a deep breath, exasperated that none of the singers are even singing. "Seriously. The recital is in three weeks, can you please start to work on the songs?"

"We can't sing over Mycroft's playing, Mr. Hunter," Hilary answers for the whole group. "We'll learn them," she says as she's turning around. And once her back is to him again, she mutters, "Relax."

Mr. Hunter sighs and sits back down.

Mycroft gives him a sympathetic look.

Mr. Hunter rolls his eyes, which makes Mycroft chuckle. "Ok," Mr. Hunter says, then instructs Mycroft to begin.

Mycroft gets through three more tunes before Mr. Hunter checks his watch and quickly shuffles over to the three violin players. He asks Mycroft to use the keyboard to practice, that way he can plug in his own earphones to it and play quieter. Mycroft nods and moves to the keyboard, then begins to play alone.

After a few minutes, he notices out of the corner of his eye that Hilary and her friends keep glancing at him. He thinks she's talking about him, or at least about Greg, so he shuts the sound off the keyboard so he can hear her. He doesn't pull his earphones out and he doesn't stop hitting keys, so it does look like he's still playing.

"So what was it like?" he hears Hailey ask.

"Hmm…" Hilary replies, "Soft. Wet. Hot."

"Did you catch tongue?"

Obviously Mycroft knows she's talking about kissing Greg. He doesn't stop 'playing'.

"A little bit," Hilary says. Mycroft can hear triumph in her voice.

Hilary and Hannah squeal. Mycroft doesn't hear Harper do anything.

"What else happen? Did you guys, like, talk it over?"

It's a second before Hilary replies, but then she says, "We went out Saturday night."

Mycroft refrains from rolling his eyes. Greg was at his house until nearly midnight on Saturday.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to dinner," Hilary says. "And then he came over to my house."

"Oooh," Hilary sounds. "What happened?"

"Well…we…"

Mycroft decides he doesn't need to hear any more of the lie. He turns the volume back up on his keyboard and plays the tunes Mr. Hunter gave him.

A few minutes later, Mycroft feels his phone vibrate with a text. He takes it out and checks it, and it's from Greg.

From: Greg Lestrade **There's a really hot guy in your music class. And I'm looking right at him.**

Mycroft looks confused, then looks around the room. He catches Greg outside the large window, walking with his friends. Greg waves like an idiot and Mycroft laughs and waves back. Hilary catches him, too, but when she waves, Greg's smile drops and he half waves before walking away. That makes Mycroft laugh.

He texts Greg back:

To: Greg Lestrade **That's Mr. Hunter. He's pretty dreamy, huh?**

He gets a reply almost instantly:

From: Greg Lestrade **No, the one I was looking at is wearing a white shirt and a blue tie. He has brown hair that looks a little bit red in certain light. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and he's got the most fantastic arse I've ever nearly seen.**

Mycroft laughs so loud when he gets the last text that everyone in the room pauses to look at him. He apologizes and everyone goes on with what they were doing, then he gets another text from Greg:

From: Greg Lestrade **Jaimee just read that. I think he just thinks I'm perverted.**

Mycroft laughs again, this time quieter. He pushes his phone back into his pocket and resumes practicing his songs.

Not long after, he sees Harper leave her group and pull a seat up next to him. He takes an earphone out and looks at her curiously.

"Can I sit?" she asks.

"Of course," he nods at the seat she pulled up and she sits.

"Were you listening to…all of that?"

Mycroft unplugs the keyboard but continues playing. He nods.

"Are you ok? I don't think Greg really—"

Mycroft smiles. "He was with me _all _of Saturday. He didn't leave my house until nearly midnight."

Harper laughs. "Ugh," she says with a smile still on her face, "I want to kill her."

Mycroft laughs. "Now that's a bit drastic."

"Maybe just punch her a few times, then," Harper says.

Mycroft continues to laugh and redirects his attention to the song he's playing. He does want to talk to Harper, though, so he asks, "So what did you do this weekend?"

"Oh, I hung out with some…" Harper glances at the girls to make sure they're not listening, but she still says, "_Friends._"

"Oh? And how are your _friends_?"

"They're good. Great actually. My friends and I are very happy."

Mycroft smiles.

"So, what ever happened with the whole love thing? The day we had coffee you were asking about being in love and stuff."

Mycroft shyly grins. "He told me he loves me a few weeks ago."

"What?!" Harper squeals.

Mycroft sighs, momentarily forgetting that Harper is a girl and girls _squeal_.

"That's so nice," Harper says. "Doesn't it feel amazing?"

Mycroft nods. "It does. I really, really just…love it."

Harper smiles. "You need to spend more time with us at lunch. Today, alright? Have lunch with us in the cafeteria."

Mycroft nods. "Alright," he says, "As long as I sit next to you and as far away from Hilary as possible."

"Deal," Harper says.

* * *

The next hour is gym, but Mycroft gets a note to stay back in the music room to practice piano. He doesn't really want to, he'd much rather watch Greg run around shirtless all hour, but Mycroft knows it'd ease Mr. Hunter much more if he practiced longer.

He gets back to the music room and Mr. Hunter is playing at the piano. Mycroft's never seen Mr. Hunter play the piano, but Mycroft figures the man must play many, many instruments to be this enthusiastic a music teacher.

Mycroft stands back and lets Mr. Hunter play the end of the tune, and when he finishes, Mr. Hunter sits back and contently sighs. That's finally when Mycroft makes his presence known; he clears his throat and steps further into the room.

"Oh!" Mr. Hunter nearly jumps and turns to look at Mycroft. "I didn't see you there, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft always thinks it's weird that he calls students by their last name. He calls Harper 'Ms. Brown', Hilary is 'Ms. Weaver', and so on for every student. Mycroft thinks it's odd, though, so he says, "You can just call me Mycroft."

Mr. Hunter moves from the piano bench and holds his arm out for Mycroft to sit. He smiles warmly and excitedly. "Then, just for this hour, you can call me Todd."

Mycroft nods. He likes feeling equal to adults because he hates when they treat him like he's a dumb little kid. "Alright," he says.

They start right in with the tunes. Mycroft repeats the songs he played in class, and Todd happily smiles the entire time.

"Wow," Todd says as Mycroft finishes the fifth song. "Great. Really great. How long have you played the piano?"

"Oh, uhm," Mycroft thinks about it, then answers, "Four years, I think. Since I was twelve."

"Wow. I started when I was twelve, as well. Then I moved on to the flute, then clarinet, and so on."

"I can play the violin, too," Mycroft adds, feeling the need to somehow meet Todd.

Todd smiles. "That's really impressive. That and all the studying you do. Don't you have fun?"

Mycroft looks confused, wondering how Todd knows he does a lot of studying.

"Your bag is always full," Todd says.

Mycroft nods. "Oh, right."

Todd smiles again. "Alright, how about we go over these two again and I'll let you go early. I'm sure you've got big plans for lunch."

"Uhm," Mycroft doesn't want to say that this is actually the first time he's ever been invited to have lunch with people, so he just says, "Yeah. Ok."

Mycroft plays the two tunes Todd layed out and Todd just happily smiles. He's standing up leaning against the piano, and halfway through the second song, Mycroft glances at him. Todd is smiling the biggest smile Mycroft's ever seen on him. His teeth are white and perfect, and cheeks have small dimples in the center, and his eyes are glowing with joy.

Mycroft looks away from him, then looks back a second later and Mycroft tries not to notice for the first time how attractive Todd is. Mycroft conflicts that for a second. _Todd…Mr. Hunter…is not attractive. He is your teacher, Mycroft. He is far too old for you. _Mycroft sharply inhales and is suddenly hit with the scent of Todd's cologne. _Oh, god, _Mycroft thinks. Todd really smells amazing. Mycroft looks at him again and Todd's expression hasn't changed at all.

The song ends and Mycroft sits back. He doesn't look at Todd, but Todd moves from the side of the piano.

"Can I…" Todd starts, pointing to the bench next to Mycroft.

"Oh, uh…" Mycroft slides over to the very edge of the bench and Todd sits next to him.

"You're doing great, really amazing, it's just that when you get to this line," Todd points to a line on the music, "You slow it down. I don't know if you're fingers don't stretch enough, but you really need to get all of the keys. Like this," Todd demonstrates where Mycroft needs to be.

Mycroft looks down at his hands. _His long fingers…strong hands…_ Mycroft yells at himself to stop.

"You try it over there," Todd instructs.

Mycroft reaches to his side of the piano and does the same.

"Good, yeah. See you can reach, so when you get to that part don't forget _not _to slow down." Mycroft nods, but he must look a bit confused because Todd adds, "Oh, dear. I'm a terrible teacher, I'm sorry."

"No, no," Mycroft reassures him. "I understand. You're a great teacher."

Todd smiles at him. "Thanks. You're just a great student."

Mycroft half smiles. "Thanks."

Todd just sits and smiles at him for far too long, then finally snaps out of it and checks his watch. "Oh, it's nearly time for lunch. You can go if you want."

Mycroft nods and moves to get off the bench. "Are you leaving, too?"

Todd scoots over on the bench and flips the pages of the sheet music. "I think I'll stay a while. Therapy, you know?"

"I understand," Mycroft says. He picks up his bag and heads to the door, then turns back to Todd. "Uhm, Mr. Hunter?"

Todd looks back at him. "Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity," Mycroft starts, "How old are you?"

Todd chuckles at the question. "Twenty-three. Why?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Just wondering. Goodbye!"

Todd waves once, then turns back to the piano.

* * *

Mycroft finds Harper in the cafeteria, and when he walks up she has a seat saved for him.

"You came!" Harper says, half hugging him with one arm.

"Of course," he says. "I've never had lunch in here before."

"Really? Well, let's go get some food!"

Mycroft really doesn't like eating in front of people, but he knows people would notice that he's not eating. He gets a sandwich and an apple, then returns to the table with Harper. By then, everyone's arrived and Hilary is seated next to the seat that's holding Greg's backpack, exactly across the table from Mycroft. Mycroft doesn't say anything, though, he just sits next to Harper and starts eating.

Greg comes back to the table about five minutes later, after Hilary's already sat down.

"Greg!" she shouts at him, throwing her arms around his neck as he sits.

He pushes her away and smiles across the table at Mycroft, then he picks up his bag and moves around the table. Another boy they're friends with is sitting next to Mycroft, so Greg nudges him to move and takes his spot.

"Now how did Harper get you to come in here and I cant?" Greg asks.

"Harper asked. You've never asked."

"Fair," Greg says. "I just like to keep you to myself all lunch hour."

Mycroft smiles.

Harper wraps an arm around Mycroft. "Well now he's mine, so you'll just have to back off, Greg."

Greg knows she's kidding, but he pretends like he's being serious. "Watch out, Harper. I'm a jealous guy."

"You want to fight, Lestrade?"

Mycroft holds his hands up. "Ladies, ladies," he jokes, "There's enough of me to go around."

Greg glares at Harper for only another second before he bursts into laughter. "Whatever, I don't want to talk to you anyway." He flashes them a smile, then turns away to talk to Jaimee and the others.

"How was your one-on-one piano practice with Mr. Hunter?" Harper asks.

Mycroft shyly smiles. "It was great. He's really knowledgeable."

"Not to mention he's gorgeous," Harper says.

"_You _think so?"

"Everyone with a pulse thinks so, Mycroft. Gay, straight, dog, cat…one look at that man and your heart beats a little bit funnier."

Mycroft laughs. "I don't know. He told me that he plays a bunch of other instruments, so that's cool. And he…" Mycroft smiles down at his sandwich.

"He didn't, like, touch you or anything, did he?"

"No, no!" Mycroft nearly shouts. "He told me to call him Todd."

Harper smiles. "You totally have a crush on Mr. Hunter."

Mycroft glances at Greg, but Greg doesn't look over so he assumes Greg didn't hear. "I do not."

"You totally do. You like _Todd._"

Mycroft blushes. "No, I don't. I'm with Greg."

"Mycroft," Harper says. "It's healthy to have crushes every once in a while, trust me. Just as long as you don't act on it. Especially with Mr. Hunter."

Mycroft nods. "So you…get crushes?"

Harper nods. "Yeah, of course. But only little crushes on people I know I'd never, ever have any sort of chance with. It's like a celebrity crush or something. Don't you have a celebrity crush?"

Mycroft shrugs.

Harper looks at him straight faced. "You don't have a celebrity crush?"

Mycroft shrugs again. "Well, Greg made me watch the new James Bond movie the other day, and that actor was attractive."

"Daniel Craig? Yeah, he's handsome. I guess that counts. So, see? Crushes are harmless."

Mycroft nods. "He smelled so good."

Harper laughs. "I know, hun. I know."

* * *

Mycroft decides he can't let the day end without saying something to Hilary. He doesn't think that saying something to her will solve or stop anything, but he just wants to get what's on his chest out.

Right before the last class of the day starts, Mycroft goes up to Hilary at her locker. It's hanging open, but Hilary is hardly using it; she's turned with her back to Mycroft and her friends scattered around her. There are many girls Mycroft has never spoken to, along with Hannah and Hailey. Sadly, Harper is nowhere to be seen.

Mycroft walks up behind her and slams her locker shut. She jumps and turns, and when she sees him she's frowns.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I want you, for the last time, to leave my boyfriend alone."

She steps closer to him and stands straighter so she's nearly as tall as him. "I have hardly talked to your boyfriend since we kissed last week."

Mycroft chuckles. "You think bringing it up will hurt me, do you? Well, I know for a fact that you haven't talked to him, because he was with me all of Saturday when you were begging him to hang out with you. And I would like you to stop telling people that you went on a date Saturday."

Hilary places her hands on her hips. "Or what?"

Mycroft crosses his arms and stands firmer on the floor. He doesn't reply, he's unsure of what to say.

"Greg's not around to protect you this time," she says.

Mycroft nods and backs away. "Just leave my boyfriend alone, Hilary."

Hilary huffs and turns a bit back to her friends. "Whatever, _girlfriend_."

Mycroft laughs and turns down the hall.

* * *

_***Too bad Mycroft is too good to hit a girl. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Sorry I caused distress. I do love drama though. Please review! Thanks for reading! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_***AN: Hey all! This is just a warning that things get a bit steamy at the end of the chapter. I will not go into detail here, but the boys do progress in their relationship. If you don't like reading that sort (and it's really not much, if you ask me) then stop reading when they leave the field after Greg's match. If you choose not to read it, next chapter I will clearly state what happens without any detail. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

The rest of the week passes without further incident. Hilary leaves Greg alone, and Mycroft's little crush on Mr. Hunter quickly dwindles when he finds out that Mr. Hunter a perfectly nice fiancé waiting for him in France. Though, he does get into an extensive conversation about it one morning when they have another piano lesson. Mr. Hunter goes on about his fiancé Pat, and after a while he begins to think Pat is a woman, after being so sure Mr. Hunter is gay. Mycroft mentally shrugs after the realization and moves on from his little crush.

The next week of school is the start of three weeks before Christmas holidays, and everyone is very excited to go on break. It's the last week of Greg's football season until the Spring, so Mycroft goes to the final game against the team Dave and a lot of other boys from school is on. Jaimee and Lee are both on the team, too, so everyone in their group of friends goes.

Nobody's really seen Dave much since the fight all those weeks ago; two weeks after Dave returned to school, he got into more trouble with a teacher, so ever since then he's had lunch detentions and special classes with other teachers, and of course he'd gotten switched out of their gym class.

Mycroft arrives at the field before all of their other friends arrive. He likes to get there while the boys are still warming up because he likes to watch Greg with his friends. He likes watching Greg try to make the boys laugh, because he knows that's what Greg likes to do. And Mycroft always laughs when Greg's coach 'yells' at him to get a move on, even though his coach isn't mad or anything.

Their other friends arrive right as the game is about to begin. Mycroft waves them over and they all pile onto the stands around him. Jaimee, Lee, Greg, and Sam all wave from the field, and two minutes later the referee whistles for the game to start.

"Oh, I'm so conflicted!" Hannah cries as the game begins.

"Why?" Hilary asks.

"Sam is my boyfriend, but I've known Jaimee and Lee my entire life! Who do I root for?"

Harper, who is sitting between Hannah and Mycroft, asks Mycroft, "Who are you going for?"

"Greg, of course," he answers.

"Me too," Hilary mutters from down the stands.

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

A few of their other friends arrive, including three other guys named Lars, Conner, and Jason. Mycroft notices that Lars goes right to Hailey and sits at her feet, and for the rest of the game they flirt with each other. The two other boys swarm sit on the stand behind them, one near Hilary and one more near Harper. It seems to Mycroft like both boys are trying to flirt with both girls, but of course only Hilary is flirting back, so they both flock to her by the middle of the game.

Around that time, Mycroft looks around and notices a girl he's never seen before walking from the parking lot. She's got bright, bleached blonde hair, and even though she's wearing a large coat, Mycroft can tell that she's a petite girl. She's very pretty, and Mycroft wonders who she is there meeting, but he's never seen her at Greg's games before, so he figures she is there to meet other people. However, she looks about his age, and there are not other groups of kids his age in the stands. Curious, he sits and waits to see who she goes to.

Seconds later, Harper nudges his arm. He tears his eyes away from the girl to look at Harper, and he sees that Harper is happily grinning while watching the girl, too.

"Oh…" Mycroft pieces it together. "Is that her?" he whispers to Harper.

Harper nods and waves the girl over. She spots them and makes her way over to the stands, then hugs Harper tight.

"Hey guys," Harper says, letting the girl go. "This is my friend Kelly. Kelly, This is Hilary, Hailey, Hannah, Mycroft, Lars, Conner, and Jason."

"Hi all!" Kelly says in a really sweet voice.

"Kelly's brother plays for Greg's team, so I told her to sit with us here."

The kids exchange greeting with Kelly, and when Kelly sits at Harper's feet, Conner and Jason migrate down to talk to the new girl. Hilary rolls her eyes as the boys leave, but she doesn't say anything.

"So you're Mycroft," Kelly says after a while. "Harper talks about you all the time."

Mycroft smiles. "Good things, I hope?"

"Oh, of course," Kelly says. She looks at the field. "Which one's Greg?"

Harper points to Greg on the field and Kelly gasps. "I know him!"

"You do?" Harper asks.

"Yes! You didn't tell me you're friends with Greg Lestrade. I didn't know where he'd gone to."

"How do you know Greg?" Mycroft asks.

"I go to his old school. We weren't great friends, but we talked a lot. We lost touch after he left, though, so that was sad. He's a great guy," Kelly looks at Mycroft. "You're lucky."

"Do you have a crush on him, too?" Hailey asks. Hilary pinches her arm. "Ow!"

Harper rolls her eyes. "So, you've got some stories to share about Greg?"

Kelly laughs. "Uhm…when we were younger he took a bite out of a glue stick because one of the older kids convinced us it tasted like blueberries. Nobody else wanted to try it, but he wasn't afraid of anything, so he did. It was quite funny until he spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office as they tried to get it all out of his mouth."

The group laughs, even Mycroft.

"Oh, dear," Kelly says, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's ok," Mycroft says, "It's not like we'll make fun of him or something."

"It was a long time ago," Kelly says. "We were about six or so."

"You've known Greg for a long time?" Hannah asks.

Kelly nods. "Yes, since primary school."

The kids resume asking questions about Greg, and Kelly gives them stories of their youth together.

With five minutes left of the match, all of the kids quiet down to pay attention. The game is tied at one with one goal scored by Greg and one by Jaimee. All of the kids are nervous for the outcome, and when the game ends in a tie, and the over time ends in a tie, the teams line up and send out their penalty shot group.

Greg, Sam, Kelly's brother, and two others are lined up on Greg's side, and on the other side is Jaimee, Dave, and three other boys from their school. The girls are disappointed to see that Lee isn't in the group, but Mycroft's learned over the past few weeks that Lee is a defensive player so that means he doesn't usually take kicks like that. He remembers Greg saying that Dave does because Dave is gigantic and kicks really bloody hard. The kids laugh when he says that.

The boys on the field begin their kicks. Greg's team goes first, and it's Kelly's brother up to start. Unfortunately, the other team's goalie stops the shot and Kelly's brother sulks back to the line.

"It's ok, Clayton!" Kelly calls to the field. She's loud enough for him to hear and he looks over and waves to her. "Poor baby," she says.

"Are you older?" Hannah curiously asks.

"We're twins. I am seventeen minutes older, though."

The next up to shoot for Jaimee's team is a guy they go to school with and they cheer for him as he steps up to the ball. He shoots, and the ball goes through to the net. He jumps cheering for himself and the friends in the stands cheer for him. The score is now Jaimee's team 1, Greg's team 0 with four more shots to take each.

Next up for Greg's team is Sam, and as he steps up to the circle, Hannah screams for him. "Go Sam!" she shouts.

He coolly steps to the ball, then quickly take the shot. The ball sales past the goalie, and it ties up the score for Greg's team. Sam grins as he returns to his teammates; Greg meets him with a huge hug and pats Sam's back.

"Way to go, Sam!" Hannah shouts at him.

Sam waves to her as the next boy from Jaimee's team takes his spot. He shoots and the ball sales far over the cross bar, and the score remains tied 1-1 with three more shooters to go.

The next player from Greg's team is up and Kelly cheers for him, too. "That's Tony," she explains, "He goes to my school, too."

Tony lines up his shot and takes it, and the boys cheer as it reaches the back of the net. Tony returns to the team and they all congratulate him.

Next up is Jaimee and they all cheer for him.

"Let's go Jaimee!" they call to him. "You can do it!"

Jaimee visibly takes a very deep breath before taking his shot. It hits the cross bar of the goal, then bounces to the ground and the goalie catches it before it goes into the goal. The shot is called a miss and Jaimee slumps his way back to his teammates. They all pat his back, and Jaimee stands in the back with his arms crossed.

"It's ok, Jaimee!" the girls call to him. Even Mycroft claps for him in support.

The score is 2-1 in favor of Greg's team as their fourth player steps up to the circle. Kelly tells them his name is Carl and claps for him.

Carl takes the shot, and Kelly says he did it too eagerly, because it goes straight into the goalie's arms. The boys on Greg's side call to him that it's ok as he walks back up to them, and Carl doesn't pout as much as Jaimee still is. Kelly claps for Carl and the next guy from Jaimee's team steps up.

They all know the next boy is named Michael, and the girls clap for him. Michael takes a quick shot, just as Carl just did, but Michael's goal sails past the goalie and Michael jumps in joy. The goalie for Greg's team angrily hits the ground, then stands and stomps over to Greg's team. The score is 2-2 with only one shooter left for each team: Greg and Dave.

Mycroft's stomach turns as Greg steps up to the ball. Harper takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Aren't you going to cheer for him?" Hannah asks accusingly.

"No, I'm not a sixteen-year-old girl," Mycroft replies.

Hannah huffs and turns back to the game.

Mycroft takes a deep breath for Greg. "Come on, Greg," he mutters under his breath. Harper squeezes his hand again.

Greg shakes his limbs out just like he does before kick-off, and he jumps up and down to relax. Mycroft knows the routine by now, he just watches as Greg doesn't take his eye off the ball and sends it cutting sharply through the air.

Greg drops to his knees as it hits perfectly the top corner of the goal. He punches at the air in excitement, then quickly stands and runs back to his team. He jumps into Sam's arms as he gets back to them.

The group around him is clapping, but Mycroft is still frozen as the goalie takes the ball out of the goal and throws it roughly at the ground. "Wait…" Mycroft mutters. "He scored."

"Yeah!" Harper shouts. "If Dave misses, your boy is a hero!"

Mycroft cracks a smile and looks at the field at Greg. Just like in gym, Greg points up at him and smiles.

Mycroft takes a second to look around at the rest of the people cheering for his boyfriend, and that's when he spots Greg Sr. standing by the stands by himself. Greg Sr. holds a thumbs up to Mycroft and Mycroft does it back.

The chatter in the crowd dies down as Dave, the final shooter, steps up to the ball. Dave takes one last look at the boys lined up behind him, pausing when he looks at Greg. He grins and points at Greg, then looks back at the goal.

Greg crouches to the ground on his toes and rests his elbows on his knees. As Dave begins to step to the ball, he nearly covers his eyes as Dave pulls his leg back to shoot, then he drops to his knees as the goalie for his team dives and hits the ball out of the net.

Dave falls to his knees, too, only he falls out of shock of missing the shot.

Time stops for Greg as he watches his goalie grab the ball and run towards them. Sam lifts Greg from the ground and hugs him tight, and all the boys cheer. Greg is attacked by the rest of the team from the bench, and his goalie shoves the ball into his arms. Greg takes it and smiles down at it, knowing that his team just won the finals of the season. They never win.

"We all better thank that boy of yours, Lestrade," someone says behind him.

"Huh?"

"You pushed us to play harder when you started hanging out with him," Frank says. "You made us win, and he made you want to win."

Greg smiles wide at that. "Thanks, guys, but it was team effort!"

The team cheers and the coach approaches them with the large trophy.

"To the hero of the team," he says, handing the trophy to Greg.

"The hero of the season!" Sam shouts.

The boys cheer, and Greg takes the trophy and thrusts it at the sky. The boys reach to touch it while cheering and patting Greg on the back.

The whole scene is quite amazing and Mycroft is extremely proud.

The boys on the field migrate to their bench to gather their things and Mycroft rushes off the stands to them. Kelly and Hannah are right next to them, both girls proud of the boys they know. Hannah, as usual, jumps into Sam's arms and kisses him deeply. Kelly hugs Clayton tight and tells him he did an amazing job all game.

Mycroft gets to Greg and grabs his sweaty head to kiss him. "I'm so proud of you!" Mycroft says, pressing his lips to Greg's.

"Thank you!" Greg says when they pull apart. He's still holding the trophy and the ball, so he can't hug Mycroft back, but Mycroft throws his arms around Greg's neck and gives him three more kisses before Greg Sr. gets to them.

"Well done, son!" he says, hugging Greg. "Well done all of you!" Greg Sr. calls to the whole group. "Listen, let's have a party for you lot this Saturday? At our house?"

The team cheers and Greg smiles at his father. "Thanks, Dad," Greg says.

"Anything for a champ," Greg Sr. says. "Invite all of your friends. I know you have a few on the other team, so if they'll come, have them over."

"Great idea, Dad!" Greg excitedly says. He remembers Jaimee and Lee on the other team, so he hands the trophy to Sam and goes over to them. The other girls are over there with them, so they all hug Greg and congratulate him. He gets over to Jaimee and Lee and hugs them both tight, but they're not sore losers, so they tell him he did very, very well and agree to go to the party. "You're all invited too," Greg tells the girls and Lars, Conner, and Jason. "The more the merrier!"

They all mutter agreements, and Greg returns to his team and Mycroft.

"Well, buddy," Sam says, approaching Greg. All the players circle them and Sam continues, "While you were over there just now, we all agreed," Sam holds the trophy out for Greg to take. "This belongs to you. Our captain, our leader, our friend!"

Greg smiles and hesitantly takes the trophy. "Are you guys sure? Coach?"

"I have enough," Coach says, "You earned it, son."

Greg smiles wider and looks back at his dad, who has a very, very proud look on his face. Greg Sr. steps behind Mycroft and places a hand on Mycroft's shoulder. Mycroft smiles at nothing, just happy to be there and be a part of something so big for Greg.

The team finally begins leaving the field. Sam leaves with Hannah, which leaves Greg open for the evening. He and Mycroft go back to his house and he sets the trophy up on his desk.

"Looks great there," Mycroft says, falling onto Greg's bed.

Greg smiles and swivels his head to look at Mycroft. "And you look great there."

Mycroft laughs and stops Greg when Greg motions to get on the bed with him. "Shower first."

"Mmm," Greg pulls away and takes Mycroft's hand. "Join?"

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "I'll be right here."

Greg grins and stands by the desk again. He strips his entire kit off and hangs it on the trophy. He pulls the game ball out of his bag and sets it on the desk next to the trophy. He places his hands on his hips and stares contently at the trophy.

"Go take a shower. It'll be here for you to ogle when you get out."

Greg grins back at him. "My father and Jan have gone to dinner. They won't be back for hours." He steps back to the bed and moves to fall on top of Mycroft.

Mycroft holds his leg up and presses his foot to Greg's chest. "I will be here when you get out. Go!"

Greg smiles one more time and leaves the room, slipping his pants down his hips just a bit as he goes.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and snuggles into the bed. He knows Greg is very, very happy about the game, and he's very happy for Greg. But he knows Greg is playful right now, and he's not sure what that means exactly.

Greg returns minutes later wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waist. He grins at Mycroft as he closes the door tight behind him.

"Greg…" Mycroft tries, sitting up a bit in the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I know you're happy about the game, and somehow drunk on excitement, but who don't you put some clothes on and we can get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Greg says. "I want to stay here and have some fun."

"Look, Greg, I don't want to…have any fun. Not yet."

Greg takes a deep breath and sits down at Mycroft's feet. Mycroft draws his legs up to his chest and sits against the headboard. "I'm sorry. I'm just really happy! Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want to. I just think…well, I want us to be prepared when we finally do…something. So, I want you to see me naked."

Mycroft's eyebrows shoot up to his fringe. "You, what?!"

"You don't have to show me your body if you don't want to. But for both our sake, I want us to be comfortable. I want you to not freak out when there is another naked body with you."

Mycroft really can't argue with that logic.

"I'm not trying to do anything tonight. But since we're here and I'm already almost there, why not?"

Mycroft nods in understanding; Greg knows he's not nodding for Greg to take the towel off.

"Do you want to do it? Uhm…" Greg chooses his words wisely. "Undress me?"

Mycroft bites his lip. Yes, he knows this plan would help him a lot when the time comes. Seeing Greg naked now would save his the shock of being unprepared when the time comes for them to do anything sexual. Greg's not looking to do anything sexual now, so Mycroft does feel safe with him. He feels confident and fine right now.

"I don't mind being naked," Greg says. "I'm confident with my body and, well, I'm quite proud of it. But I want you to be ok. Understand?"

Mycroft nods. "It is a sound idea. I understand your concern."

Greg nods at him. "So?"

Mycroft glances at the towel, then at Greg's face. "Alright," he says.

Greg stands and grabs the waist of the towel.

"Wait," Mycroft stops him.

Mycroft stands and wraps his arms around Greg's neck, kissing him once before stepping back and taking hold of the towel. Mycroft takes a deep breath and pulls the tie, letting it fall to the ground. Then, Mycroft catalogues Greg's entire body. He stares for many minutes at the completely naked boy in front of him.

Greg isn't nervous by Mycroft staring at him, if anything he feels more comfortable with his boyfriend. "So?" Greg asks.

"You went through a tough growth spurt when you were young."

"How do you think?"

Mycroft reaches down and traces tiny marks up Greg's thigh. "Stretch marks."

Greg takes a deep breath, trying to push away the feeling in his stomach. "What else?"

"I never noticed this scar here," Mycroft touches a scar on Greg's chest. "What's it from?"

Greg looks down at it and smiles. "I, uh, cut myself shaving."

"On your chest?"

"I don't like chest hair," he replies.

Mycroft laughs. "I don't either. Luckily, I don't have any."

"Show me," Greg says, pulling at Mycroft's bright red tie.

Mycroft flashes Greg a teasing smile and shakes his head.

"Tease," Greg says. "I can wait. I _want _to wait. I want the first time I see you naked to be when I get to take you apart," Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft and pulls him close. "I'll touch you slowly, caress your beautiful skin and kiss everywhere I can reach," Greg's hand travels up Mycroft's arm to his neck and head; he grabs a handful of hair and lightly pulls, revealing more of Mycroft's neck. His lips brush Mycroft's neck; he runs his bottom lip over a trail to Mycroft's ear. Mycroft's eyes drift closed as Greg practically purrs, "I'll make you moan and groan and…" Greg brushes his lips over Mycroft's ear and breathes out, "_Come_."

Mycroft bites his lip and tries very, very hard not to moan right then, and suddenly Greg is gone. Mycroft opens his eyes to see the other boy grinning happily and stepping around the bed to get a pair of pants. Mycroft watches him, trying very hard not to watch just his arse, but Mycroft can't help it when Greg keeps his back to Mycroft as he bends to lift his pants.

Greg turns back to Mycroft and Mycroft hurriedly sits on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft nods. He sits against the headboard and rests his hands on his lap.

Greg smiles. "It's ok," he says. "How do you feel?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Uhm, alright. How about you?"

Greg lays on the bed and snuggles close to Mycroft. "I feel fine. Tired."

"Your adrenalin is probably draining. You should eat something before you fall asleep."

"Mmm," Greg sighs, digging his nose into Mycroft's side and wrapping his arm around Mycroft's waist. "I just want to sleep."

"I'm going to wake you up soon to get dinner, alright?"

"Mhm."

Greg dozes for an hour before Mycroft wakes him to eat, and right after that, Mycroft leaves. The entire way home, he doesn't stop thinking about what happened in Greg's room: Greg's body, Greg's words.

As soon as he gets home, he hops in the shower and presses against the cool tiles. He runs his hand over his face, trying to will the feelings he's been having the entire car ride home away, but since he's alone he's thinking about it more. _Greg's body was against me. Greg's arse is just…so… Greg's words. He wants me. He wants to touch me, he wants to…fuck me… _Mycroft grimaces at the words. It's never anything he'd ever allow himself to say otherwise, it's just that tonight…he feels different.

Mycroft opens his eyes and looks down his body. He's only had a handful (no pun intended) of erections in his life, and this is only the second he's had while he's been able to do something about it. So he decides to do something about it.

The initial touch sends tremors down Mycroft's spine; it's so intense it makes his toes curl. He braces his other hand against the wall and slowly begins to stroke.

It lasts only minutes; this being his first time it's intense and scary and it makes his stomach turn. He lets out a low grown as he comes, his nails raking slowly down the tile and the water splashing against his body feeling like tiny balls of fire on his sensitive skin. His heart races more than it ever has and takes many deep breathes. When he finally washes his hand off and opens his eyes, he takes his pulse out of reflex and falls back against the tile.

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath, shutting the shower off and stepping out.

He falls asleep easily that night, with the only thing on his mind his boyfriend.

* * *

_***Woo! A bit steamy! This chapter covers many bases and I just want to further it along. When the time comes for the boys to have sex (if they do), I'll up the rating and put warnings just like the one at the beginning of this chapter. This story will not turn into just them having sex, I promise. Some stories I read like this just turns into them having sex any chance they get but this won't be. I might imply them having sex, but I won't go into great detail every single time. So please don't get bored or stop reading. They're still kids and they've got a lot of the rest of the school year to go through. So, anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Greg goes to Mycroft's house on Friday night for dinner. At the dinner table, Mycroft tells everyone that Greg's team won the city championship, and everyone congratulates him. After that, Greg and James retreat to the piano sitting room to have a very, very lengthy conversation about every detail of the game.

After a while, everyone migrates into that room, and Sherlock takes a seat at the piano. This time, Mycroft shouts orders at him and Sherlock plays each tune Mycroft tells him. Mycroft runs upstairs to get his sheet music for piano, and he and Sherlock turn every song into a duet.

Marie and Martha sit in the room, too, but they discuss plans on painting the house. Marie wants to paint each room inside in turn, so they talk about the color schemes and buying new furniture.

Greg is still talking to James about the game, but he hears Martha ask about hiring movers and painters.

"I don't really want to, but—"

Greg knows Marie doesn't like people she doesn't know at their house, so gets an idea. He knows their friends will be bored over break and maybe looking for some extra cash, so he says, "Marie, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. Uhm, if you're looking for people to help around the house, I'm sure our friends wouldn't object over break. I'm sure they'd all be looking for something to do and a little extra cash. They'd certainly be cheaper than hiring a company to do anything you need."

"Do you think so, Gregory?" she asks.

"Well, I'd certainly be willing to help out, and I'm sure our friends would, too. Don't you think, Mycroft?" Greg asks Mycroft, "Jaimee? Lee? Conner? Sam would love to, definitely."

Mycroft nods. "Yes, Mother, I agree with Greg." He, obviously, knows how uncomfortable his mother is with strangers in their home. He hopes his mother will say yes to their friends being there.

"Well, if you think it'd be a good idea, Mycroft," she says, "Then why don't you two find out and let me know by Monday?"

Greg and Mycroft nod. Greg then returns to his conversation with James and Mycroft returns to the piano with Sherlock.

The next day, Mycroft goes to the city to tutor Greg. They both agreed this arrangement again because of the party, and Mycroft didn't want Greg to worry about traveling, studying, and getting the house ready for his friends.

Since the game on Wednesday, Greg voiced how nervous he is about finals.

"I didn't want to think about it because of the championship game," he said on Thursday as they were leaving the school. "But now that that weight is off my shoulders, this one just kind of hit me this afternoon. I'm nervous, Myc."

Mycroft placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, ok? We'll work on it."

Greg lets out a shaky breath. "I just really don't want to repeat any of these classes next semester."

"You won't, I promise. Go home and relax, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg nodded and kissed Mycroft once before leaving to get his bike. Mycroft sadly watched him as Greg slumped through the parking lot and rode away.

On Saturday, Greg answers the door with the same visible agony he had Thursday after school. Mycroft frowns at him.

"How do you feel?" Mycroft asks as he sheds his coat and hangs it on the hook.

Greg shrugs. "Not very good," he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I just feel so nervous."

"I know. And I am here to help." Mycroft grins as he drops his bag and pulls out large bags of candy, crisps, marshmallows, and cookies.

Greg looks confused.

"You don't like to eat sweets during football season," Mycroft opens the bad of marshmallows. "And now that it's over, for a while at least, I think you could use some positive reinforcement." He grins as he places the marshmallow halfway into his mouth, then presses the other half to Greg's lips.

"What kind of positive reinforcement are you talking about?" Greg asks, eyebrow cocked in curiosity. He bites the marshmallow and hits Mycroft's lips as he does so.

"Snack food. Come on, let's go upstairs."

The boys head upstairs and set up at Greg's desk as usual. He moved the trophy to the shelf next to it, his uniform still hanging from it.

"Are you going to wash that?" Mycroft asks, pointing at the uniform.

Greg shrugs. "Eventually."

Mycroft makes a sour face at that.

The boys begin working on Greg's current match assignment. Mycroft shows him how to do the problems, which equations to use, and the rules of using each equation given.

"Do you understand?" Mycroft asks after an hour of careful explanation.

"No!" Greg frustratedly cries, throwing his pencil across the desk. He groans and buries his face in his hands.

Mycroft slowly rubs circles on Greg's back. "Relax, Greg. Do you want to go through it again?"

Greg shakes his head. "I don't want to have to! I want to just get it like you do and be able to move on and pass my quizzes and be happy about it! This is torture."

"It's really not easy, Greg. I know that."

Greg lowers his hands and looks at Mycroft with red eyes. "How do you do it?"

"I've worked really hard for a really long time."

"I don't work hard enough, that's it?"

"No! That's not it at all. You work as hard as you can. But ever since I was young, it was pushed into me that I had to study. That nothing is more important that school and my brain. You're frustrated because you can't do a difficult math problem, I was exactly the same way you are when I was _so young _but I was frustrated because I had no friends."

Greg's face drops into a sympathetic frown. "But you did things that will get you further in life, and those things you enjoy. You play instruments, you speak languages—"

"You think I had fun doing those things?" Mycroft snorts. "Can you think of any reason a six-year-old needs to know French? And have you ever seen me pick up a violin other than to move Sherlock's from the middle of the sitting room to his bedroom? I don't enjoy it, Greg. I never have."

"Then why do you do it?"

Mycroft shrugs. "When I was young, I had to. My father didn't give us a choice. He was building me to be perfect, like he wanted, but I still wasn't enough. And now it's just stuck in my brain to study as hard as I can in everything I do."

Greg nods. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset with you because you're good at this stuff."

"It's ok, I'm a bit upset with you for being so good at football."

Greg cracks a smile. "No way."

"Your father is so proud of you. Do you have any idea how much that would mean to me? I mean…now I don't even have the chance." Mycroft wants to swallow his words; once the sentence ends, Greg looks like he's about to cry.

"Mycroft, I'm so—"

"Don't, ok? I didn't mean to turn this into a big soul searching discussion. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You can talk about it. I'm here for you."

"I know, but I didn't mean to."

Greg leans in and kisses his cheek. "I love you so much. You know that?"

Mycroft nods.

"I love everything about you and everything you do."

Mycroft nods again.

"Now show me how to do these equations again and then give me one of those delicious marshmallows again."

Mycroft smiles and picks up his pencil again.

For another hour he re-explains everything to Greg. Greg is amazed at how patient Mycroft is and how thorough he is with his instruction.

At the end of the explanation, he gives Greg a practice problem. "This one's easy, ok? If you get it, I'll give you two crisps."

Greg nods and easily does the problem. Mycroft hands him two crisps and he happily eats them.

"This one's a bit harder," Mycroft says, "If you get it, I'll give you a piece of candy."

Greg starts the problem and Mycroft slowly begins to unwrap the piece of candy. Greg grins as he realizes Mycroft's doing it, then focuses really hard to do the problem correctly.

"Done!" Greg announces, sitting back against his chair.

Mycroft checks the problem and gives Greg the piece of candy. "Well done," Mycroft says, writing a new problem. The third is the most difficult one Mycroft knows Greg will have on his quiz. He hands the paper over and Greg attacks it, expecting to breeze right through this one.

The third problem takes Greg a few more minutes than the last. He thinks it over very hard and finishes it with a triumphant sigh. He reaches for the marshmallow Mycroft is holding, but Mycroft puts it out of Greg's reach to check the problem.

"Come on, give it to me!" Greg pleads.

"Hang on," Mycroft says, checking the problem. Finally, he sees that it's correct, so he brings the marshmallow to his mouth and repeats his actions with this one than with the first one.

Greg nearly moans when he bites the marshmallow from Mycroft's mouth. "God," he says, pulling away from the kiss that happens when the marshmallow is gone. "You're going to kill me."

Mycroft smiles. "As long as you pass your tests first."

Greg laughs. "Alright, alright."

Mycroft slides the math book in front of Greg. "Do all the problems in your homework. You can have one treat for every problem you answer correctly."

"Any treat of my choice?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg grins and slides the marshmallows in front of Mycroft, then gets to work on his homework.

Greg finishes two hours later. He tried to get through them quickly, but Mycroft made him slow down and explained to him why every answer was the way it was, why a certain equation is used for a certain problem. Greg feels very proud when they finish; he feels a million times more confident.

People aren't set to arrive at Greg's house for three more hours, so the boys eat a quick lunch and go back upstairs to Greg's room.

Mycroft decides he needs to talk about what happened after the game. He wants to talk about the way he feels and since Greg is the person he's closest to, he wants to talk about it with Greg.

They're laying in Greg's bed and Mycroft brings it up. "Greg, do you…uhm…" Mycroft feels uncomfortable with the word 'masturbate', so he says, "Touch…yourself?"

"You mean like masturbate?" Greg confidently asks.

Mycroft squirms where he's laying. He's on his back and Greg is draped around him, clinging to Mycroft's side and his nose digging into Mycroft's ribs. "Uhm…yeah," Mycroft replies.

"Yeah," Greg answers. "Don't you?"

Mycroft ignores the question. "How many times have you?"

"You mean, ever?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg laughs. "I really can't count. When I was younger, I did maybe once a week. I was afraid I'd get caught and I'd be in trouble. But as I've gotten older I have more. And recently, I do a lot more."

Mycroft nods.

Greg lifts his head and looks at Mycroft. "Why?"

Mycroft shrugs.

"Come on. Talk to me. What brought this on?"

"I, uhm…" Mycroft swallows and says, "I did."

Greg's expression doesn't change. He doesn't want to make Mycroft uncomfortable. "For, like, the first time?"

Mycroft nods.

"When?"

"The other night."

"Have you since?"

Mycroft nods.

"How did…does…it make you feel?"

"Uhm…" Mycroft thinks about it, then says, "I don't know. It felt good. And after I feel really tired."

Greg does chuckle at that. "I know, it tends to. Do you like it?"

Mycroft slowly nods.

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable with yourself? Do you think it's wrong or something? Is that why you brought it up?"

Mycroft slowly nods again.

Greg slides up the bed and lays half over Mycroft. He strokes Mycroft's cheek. "It's ok, Myc. Everyone does it. It's the most normal thing ever, I promise. Ok?"

Mycroft nods and Greg lays back down against him.

They're silent and Mycroft's thinks Greg's fallen asleep, but he asks, "Greg, have you ever, uhm…thought of me while…doing it?"

He feels Greg smile. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Greg repeats. He sits up and rests his chin on Mycroft's chest. "Did you think of me? Is that why you brought this up?"

Mycroft bites his lip and covers his face with his arm.

"Hey," Greg whispers. He pulls Mycroft's arm off his face. "It's ok. Ok? Don't be embarrassed."

"But I am. I can't help it."

"You can't help being embarrassed more than you can help being a hormonal teenage boy. Alright? I love you."

Mycroft nods.

"Alright," Greg grins, "Now let me kiss you to give you something to think about later tonight."

Mycroft laughs and pushes Greg. "Shut up."

The boys decide to watch a movie until their friends arrive, and Mycroft chooses West Side Story from the DVD stack.

"I love this movie," Mycroft says, popping it in the DVD player.

"What's it about?" Greg asks.

"Uhm," Mycroft smiles. "It's about these two gangs in New York who hate each other, and eventually they get into this huge fight."

"Sounds interesting," Greg says.

The movie starts and Greg quickly realizes that this is a musical. "You've got to be kidding me."

Mycroft grins. "Ssshh, just watch."

Greg complains through half of the movie, then falls asleep through the second act. Mycroft happily watches, and before the movie ends, Greg Sr. and Jan return with everything they need for the party.

Finally, Greg's friends begin to arrive and Greg shows them to the backyard, where the party is. It's unseasonably warm for a winter evening, but Greg Sr. set up heaters everywhere to keep guests warm. They play music and Greg Sr. cooks cheeseburgers and hot dogs, and after a while all of Greg's friends are there.

Greg's friends from his new school mingle and talk to the boys from the other team. A few of them know each other from primary school or from different activities in the city, and Greg's very happy to see that everyone is happy.

Harper and Kelly aren't there when Greg sits with his friends to eat.

"Is Harper bringing her friend Kelly?" Conner asks the group.

"Why?" Jaimee asks.

"She was cute," Conner says. "I want to ask her out."

Sam pulls his lips away from Hannah. "Uhm, I think she's dating someone," Sam says. "We sit together at lunch and she's always going on about…someone."

Hannah huffs and stands from his lap. "You sit with her at lunch?"

"It's not what you think, hun!" Sam shouts, following her to the house.

Harper and Kelly arrive a while later with Clayton. By then, everyone's finished eating so everyone is in the yard dancing and having a laugh.

"Hey, Harper is here!" Hailey shouts as she sees them.

Greg turns to see Harper, and he grins wide when he sees Kelly. "Kelly!" he calls to her.

"Greg!" she calls back, making her way to him and hugging him.

"You know Harper?" Greg asks. "This is a small world!"

"I know! At your match the other day, I realized Harper's Greg is you. I couldn't believe it! She talks about you all the time!"

Greg smiles, and Mycroft sees a tiny gleam of realization in his eye. "How, uhm, how do you know Harper?"

"We met playing football," Kelly says.

Greg nods. By then Sam has returned, and him and Sam exchange a look as Kelly leaves to talk to a few boys from Greg's team.

Mycroft grabs Greg's arm and pulls him along. He grabs Sam too, and pulls them both to the house. He shoves them into the tiny downstairs toilet and points his finger at them. "What do you know?"

At the same time, Greg and Sam say, "Kelly is a lesbian."

"Right. And you two are going to keep your damn mouths shut."

Greg and Sam gulp and nod.

"Good. Their business is their business, not yours. And not anybody's out there," Mycroft points right in Sam's face. "Not even Hannah's. Especially not Hannah's. Understand?"

Sam nods.

"Good. Thank you."

Both boys gulp again.

"Can we go?" Greg hesitates to ask.

Mycroft pushes the door open and the boys file out.

Sam wraps an arm around Mycroft's shoulder as they step outside. "You're a good friend, Mycroft," he says. "I've got some people I want you to meet."

Mycroft looks confused as Sam pulls him through the yard to the rest of their team.

"Guys," Sam announces to their team, "This is Mycroft."

The team cheers and all introduce themselves to him, saying thanks for helping Greg push them to do better and stuff. Mycroft's very happy and very proud to be that person for Greg. He loves it.

* * *

The party ends many hours later and all of Greg's friends leave. Mycroft, Sam, Hannah, Harper, and Kelly stay back to help clean up, and once they're finished everyone buy Mycroft leaves.

"Do you have to go home now?" Greg asks.

Mycroft shrugs. "My mum's not even home."

"Where is she?"

"She took Sherlock to Munich for the weekend."

Greg looks confused. "Why?"

"She had work to do, and he wanted to go."

Greg nods in understanding. "Well…do you want to stay over?"

"With you?"

"No," Greg chuckles, "With Sam."

Mycroft playfully swats his arm. "Shut up. Yes, of course I want to. Will your dad let me?"

"Nothing hurts in asking," Greg says, standing to leave the room.

He returns minutes later excited. "He said you can stay as long as we help him out tomorrow."

Mycroft smiles. "Of course."

Greg attacks him in a tight hug onto the bed. They quickly change into pajamas (Greg gives Mycroft pajama pants and a shirt, by Greg just strips down to his pants).

"I like that shirt on you," Greg says. He gave Mycroft an old soccer team shirt of his that says 'Lestrade' across the back.

"Yeah?" Mycroft smiles and smoothes it down his stomach. "I like it, too."

They get into Greg's bed and Greg quickly kisses him before snuggling against him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mycroft says, closing his eyes and falling into a very happy sleep.

* * *

_***These boys are so sweet. Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

The next week is the last week until finals week. Greg feels better about school, and he scores well on his math quiz.

The students have to fill out their preferred schedule for next semester. A lot of students choose a free period or electives for the second semester, but Mycroft anticipates choosing a full schedule. However, a few of the courses he wants don't line up correctly, so he has to go to the guidance counselor.

"We've had this problem a lot," Mrs. Burke says. "Many kids want to take both of these courses, but they are at the same time."

"So…"

"So, you have two options. Either drop one and be happy with what you choose…"

"Or?"

"Or you can take this science class fifth period, as it says, and take this math class during a free period after lunch. Mr. Landley has agreed to teach this math course during this time, as well as fourth period, at the same time as this science class."

"Why don't you just have two of these math classes?"

"Because there aren't enough students to make an entire class. Mr. Landley is doing this during his prep period, as a courtesy to you students."

Mycroft nods. "Alright, I'll do that, then."

Mrs. Burke smiles. "Good. I'll sign you up."

The students have to turn in their schedules on Monday afternoon, and on Wednesday they get them back authorized as their definite second semester schedules.

Mycroft and his friends sit around their lunch table revealing their schedules. Harper keeps a full tab of who has what each hour so they know who has what at which time.

"First period?" Harper asks the group. They answer and she writes it all down.

The group finds that Hilary, Greg, and Mycroft are the only three who have literature first period. Greg and Mycroft are very happy that they have a class together, but inwardly very annoyed that it's with Hilary.

Mycroft is very happy that Harper has three classes with him all day, including music, government, and last period production elective. However, that happiness is paused when he finds that Hilary is also in the private math class after lunch. He pushes it out of his mind when the others celebrate about their arrangements.

* * *

After school on Monday, Mycroft walks Greg to his car as he always does.

"So," Mycroft says, "You don't have practice this afternoon."

"Correct," Greg says.

"Are you busy?"

Greg shakes his head. "Why? Thinking of skipping piano?"

"Actually, this is my final piano lesson. And people are free to come…watch."

Greg grins. "Is this a recital?"

Mycroft tries not to smile. "No. It's…uhm…"

"Of course I'd love to go," Greg says. "Tell me where I'm going and I'll meet you there."

Mycroft nods and gives Greg the address.

* * *

Greg is very excited to see Mycroft's piano recital. Of course he's seen Mycroft play before, but at home it's for fun and usually with Sherlock. Today it means something, and Greg is looking forward to seeing Mycroft play at his finest.

Greg gets there at the time Mycroft told him to and sits in the audience with the other spectators. Greg sees mostly parents or siblings, and practically nobody there is his age. He looks around to try to find Marie and Sherlock, but they aren't there. Greg just shrugs and assumes they're too busy to be there.

Not even five minutes later, Greg hears people whisper shouting behind the curtain.

First, it's an adult saying, "You have to go out there. Your mother pays good money for you to come to these lessons, do you want to disappoint her? This is your first recital, you can go out there."

Then he hears a boy say, "I don't bloody care if I disappoint her. My violin is for me and I'm not going out there."

Greg chuckles when he recognizes the boy's voice as Sherlock. He doesn't know where Mycroft is, but he thinks he can help getting Sherlock to go out there. He finds the part in the curtain and steps back.

"Greg!" Sherlock shouts as soon as he sees Greg.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?"

Sherlock huffs. "This complete imbecile won't let me go. I don't want to go out there, I just want to watch everyone else play."

Greg sighs and turns to the teacher Sherlock just called an imbecile. "Uhm, sorry, I'm his brother's boyfriend—"

"Yes, yes," she says, "We all know who _Greg _is."

Greg pushes down a smile. "Right, well do you mind if I talk to him for a sec?"

The teacher throws her hands up and leaves the boys.

"Sherlock," Greg sternly says as soon as she's gone. He kneels in front of the boy and continues, "That was incredibly rude. You shouldn't say those things to people."

Sherlock frowns at his shoes. "I know."

"Right. As soon as we're done here, you're going to go out there and apologize to her. Ok?"

Sherlock slowly nods.

"Good. Now, why don't you want to go out there? Are you nervous?"

Sherlock bites his lip and doesn't answer.

"It's ok to be nervous. Being nervous just means…well, it means you're human. If you didn't get nervous, you'd be extremely cocky and nobody would like you. Do you think Spider Man gets nervous?"

"Of course not. Spider Man isn't afraid of anything."

"So, you think if Mary Jane was in trouble, Spider Man wouldn't be nervous?"

"I guess he would."

"See? And that just makes him want to be a better superhero. So you can be nervous, and that'll make you want to play as well as you possibly can. And afterwards, everyone will stand and cheer for how amazing you are."

"Nobody does that, Greg."

"Well, I will."

Sherlock looks at him. "You will?"

"Hell yes I will. I'll go, 'Woo! Go Sherlock! You kicked that violin's arse!'"

Sherlock laughs, but slowly he stops. "I still don't want to go out there."

"Do you want to know what I do when I'm nervous?"

Sherlock nods.

"I think of stars."

Sherlock looks confused. "Stars?"

"Yeah. In my head, I name the consolations and different stars that I know. I name moons of Jupiter and Mars and stuff."

"I don't know anything about stars."

"Well, one day I'll teach you. For now, think of something you really love and know a lot about. What is your favorite thing?"

Sherlock thinks about that. "Pirates!" he finally says.

Greg chuckles. "Ok! Pretend you're the great, fierce Captain Sherlock on his ship, the…"

"The S.S. Holmes!"

Greg laughs. "Ok, the S.S. Holmes. And there was a mutiny on board—"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah! And the crew is making you walk the plank, right? And below, swimming in the ocean, are hundreds of evil sirens."

"I won't fall for them!"

"Yes, but they want you. And the only way to get them to go back to their caves is to play the violin as beautifully as you possibly can. Understand?"

Sherlock's eyes glimmer with excitement. He eagerly nods.

"You ready to go out there?"

"Yes! I can't let the sirens take me!"

Greg laughs. "Right. Now, go out there and apologize to your teacher, then go join the other violinists to get ready. Alright?"

Sherlock nods. "Thank you, Greg!" He lunges at Greg, wrapping his arms hard around Greg's neck and squeezing as tight as he can. "I love you," he mutters at Greg.

Greg smiles and his heart feels like popping out of his chest. "I love you too, buddy."

Sherlock lets him go and runs out from behind the curtain to find his teacher.

Greg stands and triumphantly smiles at himself, proud that he got through to Sherlock.

"Wow," Greg hears behind him.

He jumps and turns, seeing that it's Mycroft. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since there was a mutiny declared on S.S. Holmes."

Greg chuckles. "I'm sorry," he says, "I should have found you instead, but I figured you were getting ready, so I—"

Mycroft presses his finger to Greg's lips to stop him from talking. "Thank you," Mycroft says, leaning forward and kissing Greg softly. He rests his hands against Greg's neck, his fingers playing with the hairs in the back and side of Greg's head.

Greg melts into the kiss. It's soft and amazingly loving, and for the first time his mind flashes to how much he just wants to make love to Mycroft. Right then. Right now.

They pull away from each other panting lightly. Their foreheads press against each other and their noses softly brush together.

"I love you," Greg says, "God, I love you so much."

Mycroft presses his lips against Greg's again, and this time their kiss is soft while turning into frantic need.

Greg's imagination swims with the things he wants to do to Mycroft. He works his lips away and mutters, "Come on, let's go." He pulls at Mycroft's arms, but Mycroft stops him.

"What?"

"My house is empty. My parents are…" Greg can't even remember where his parents are.

He feels Mycroft smile against his lips. "We can't, Greg. I have to play the piano."

Greg growls in frustration. "I want you so bad."

Mycroft opens his eyes and sees Greg's open, his pupils blown and a red flush across his cheeks.

"I can't, Greg."

Greg takes a deep breath and nods. "I'm sorry."

Mycroft shakes his head. "Don't be. It was me, I saw you talking to Sherlock and I just…"

Greg digs his fingers into the hair on the back of Mycroft's head and nods. "I love you. Ok? Good luck out there."

Mycroft nods. "I love you too."

They fully pull apart and smile at each other, both of their faces tinged with red and their lips full and swollen. They stare at each other for never ending seconds, and finally Sherlock returns to them and snaps them out of it.

"Ready, Myc?" he asks, pulling on Mycroft's shirt sleeve.

Mycroft looks down at him and picks him up. "Did you apologize to your teacher?"

Sherlock nods. "She gave me a gold star for being a good boy."

"Awesome!" Mycroft cries. "Come on, we'd better get back to the group."

"I'll be out there," Greg says, "Good luck, you two."

The Holmes brothers smile and wave at him as he slips through the curtain once more.

The recital goes by ridiculously slowly for Greg, though he feels like this is adequate payback for Mycroft going to most of his matches. Smaller children go first, and Greg is sure he'd rather chop his feet off than hear a dozen four to seven-year-olds play the violin. He's so happy when it's over that he doesn't even realize Sherlock's age group is stepping onto the small stage until they're already out.

"And now, we'll hear from the second group of the evening, the eight to ten violinists," the teacher from before announces every kid in order, and Sherlock is last.

Greg stands and cheers for him, just as he said he would. "Woo! Go Sherlock!"

Every single parent in that room turns to glare at him. Greg quickly sits and confidently sits in his seat, mouthing, "What?" to a few of the parents lingering their gazes. Sherlock just grins and looks as proud as ever.

The kids all play together and it sounds far more in tune than the last group. Of course these kids are older and may have played longer, but Greg knows they're still young kids. He's very impressed by them, and when they finish minutes later, he's sure Sherlock was the best one the entire time.

The teacher moves to show them off the stage, and Greg stands and cheers for Sherlock again. Once again, every parent glares at him, but Greg just smiles at them and sits back in his seat.

The rest of the violin groups go, then it's time for piano groups. Again, the younger kids take their turns first, and Greg is impressed by the young piano players. Of course, he sees Sherlock play the piano all the time, so all of these kids are still second best to Sherlock.

Finally, Mycroft's turn is called, and Greg happily sits straight up in his chair to get the best view of his boyfriend. He's excited to be able to watch Mycroft perform.

And of course Mycroft performs perfectly. Not a single note out of place, his timing his absolutely perfect, and even his body language is so proper. Greg is so proud watching him.

When the songs end, Mycroft sits back and takes a deep breath. He'd paused before, so the crowd sits unsure of whether or not he's finished, but finally they see that it's a long enough pause and everyone begins to clap. Greg stands and cheers again, and this time when everyone glares at him, he proudly says, "That's my boyfriend."

The recital ends not long after that, and Greg waits in the performance room for the boys. They finally emerge from behind the curtain and Sherlock runs right up to Greg.

"I heard you cheer for me!" he shouts as he approaches.

"Yeah? It's not a big room, I expect you could."

Sherlock smiles and pulls his coat on, and Mycroft does the same.

"Dinner?" Mycroft asks. "Sherlock desperately _needs _pizza, so I thought we could go to that place by your house?"

"Yeah? That sounds amazing."

"I want to go to Greg's house!" Sherlock pleads.

"My house?" Greg asks. "Why?"

"I've never been to anyone's house," Sherlock says.

Greg looks at Mycroft and shrugs. "We can get a pizza to go?"

"No, no, he's fine. We can just eat at the restaurant."

"But I want to, Myc!" Sherlock pleads again.

Mycroft sighs. "Are you sure, Greg?"

Greg eagerly nods. "Absolutely. I have an Xbox, too," he tells Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and looks up at Mycroft. "We have to, Myc!"

Mycroft nods. "Alright."

The boys exit the building and stand on the street making a plan. Greg tells Mycroft that he'll order it, since he has the number, and Mycroft and Sherlock can go to the restaurant to wait for it to be ready. And Greg will meet them there after he drops his bike off.

* * *

Half an hour later, they all arrive at Greg's house and Greg gives Sherlock a tour while Mycroft gets plates and the pizza distributed. They eat in the living room while Greg and Sherlock challenge each other to every game Greg owns. Greg wins a few of whatever they do, but Sherlock mostly beats him.

Around 8:30, Mycroft announces that it's time for them to go home.

"But Myc!" Sherlock begs. "Let me stay with Greg."

Mycroft chuckles. "You can't stay with Greg. You have to go home. You need a bath!"

Sherlock pouts. "I don't want one."

"Well, too bad, Brother. I need to give you one before you go to bed. And you _need _to sleep tonight."

"Ugh!" Sherlock sighs. "I refuse."

"You have an important day tomorrow."

Greg puts his controller down and tells Sherlock to play one last game. Greg gets on the sofa with Mycroft and asks why he has a big day tomorrow.

"Sherlock's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Like a…health appointment or like…going back to school appointment?"

"Uhm…like going back to school appointment. But it's just the first one. It's like a…like a meet the doctor thing."

"Wow. Is he ready for that?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I guess we'll find out."

Greg nods. "Are you going with him or is your mum going alone?"

"I'm going, too. I'm leaving school at noon."

Greg nods again. "I hope it goes well."

Mycroft looks at Greg and half smiles. "Me too."

They manage to get Sherlock away from the Xbox with candy. He happily takes it and hugs Greg, then leaves the house and gets right into the car.

"Thank you again," Mycroft says as he's exiting the house.

"No problem. I enjoyed your recital. You did very well, I'm proud of you."

Mycroft smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg kisses him, then grins right in his face. "Go home and think about me naked before you go to bed."

Mycroft blushes and does a quick glance down Greg's body. "It's difficult not to think about since the other day."

Greg smiles. "I'll just have to show you again sometime."

Mycroft bites his lip. "Yes, definitely."

Greg groans. "I love when you bite your lip."

Mycroft looks Greg straight in the eye and lets his top teeth run over his bottom lip. His lip pops out of his mouth red and lush.

"Stop it," Greg says, "You're going to make me take you upstairs and lock you in my room forever."

Mycroft smiles. "It feels good to be wanted."

"Well, you are wanted. Trust me."

They hear the car horn honk behind them. They look out the door to see Sherlock practically hanging out the car window. "Let's go!" he shouts.

The boys laugh and Mycroft looks back at Greg. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Greg kisses him once and lets him go. "I love you too!" he shouts as Mycroft gets to the car.

Mycroft waves one more time, then gets in the car and slams the door shut.

Greg stands at the door and watches the car drive away, then he rushes upstairs and into the shower to relieve his much pent up sexual frustration.

* * *

_***The boys are getting hot. Thank you for reading! Please review! **_


	25. Chapter 25

On Wednesday, Harper handed out invitations to all of their friends.

"What's this?" Mycroft asks as Harper hands it to him right before lunch.

"I'm having a party Saturday!"

"A party? I've never been invited to a party."

Mycroft closes his locker to head to the cafeteria, and Harper links her arm in his as they walk. "Yeah? Well now you have."

Mycroft opens the envelope and looks at the invitation. "No alcohol?" he asks, reading the invitation.

"It's a pre-finals party. My parents won't let us drink at my house, so this time there will be no alcohol. Jaimee is having the post-finals party _next _Saturday, and there will be alcohol."

Mycroft laughs.

"And on Saturday at my party, we will be drawing names for our Secret Santa gift exchange."

Mycroft looks confused. "What's that?"

"You know? Like I'll pick a name and I'll get gifts for that person all week. Just little things, usually we make a cap of how much the gifts can cost. We do it in our group every year, and now you and Greg are in our group, so you get to."

"Who else is involved?"

"All of us. Me, you, Greg, Hilary, Hannah, Hailey, Jaimee, Lee, Conner, Lars, Jason, and Sam will be involved."

"Did Hannah tell you to involve Sam?"

Harper nods. "He's cool though, so he's alright. And he's Greg's friend, so even if they break up, Sam can still hang out with us."

Mycroft nods. "Is Hailey dating Lars?"

Harper nods again. "Yeah, I guess so. It's supposed to be a secret, though. I don't know why. They just don't want anyone to know."

"Greg and I didn't want anyone to know," Mycroft says. "At first, we agreed to keep it secret. But you lot are really awesome about it, so we don't really mind."

"Yeah, Kelly and I will probably be secret for a while, even though Conner is trying so hard to date her," Harper shrugs. "But everyone knows she is dating someone, so maybe he'll drop it."

"Why did she lie at Greg's the other night?"

Harper looks confused. "Lie?"

"Yeah. You told me you two met at a party. She told us that she met you at football."

"Oh! Right. I told her to tell my friends that because they all know I hooked up with someone at that party."

"Oh, I see. Well, I respect your right to keep your relationship private."

Harper stands on tip toe and kisses his cheek. "That's why you're better than everyone else."

He smiles and follows her into the cafeteria.

* * *

Mycroft goes home with Greg that afternoon because he's free on Wednesdays. They hang out for a while before they decide to go to dinner, and while they're at Greg's they just sit in his bedroom talking.

"So," Mycroft starts, leaning down and picking up Greg's police academy books. "When did you decide you want to be an officer?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. When I was young, I wanted to go into the Army. I wanted to serve my country. Then, I just decided that I'd be better helping the citizens directly."

"Why did you decide that?"

"Uhm, well I decided it after I got in a fight at school. Remember, I told you that I had fought a bully before? After that, I just decided I didn't want anyone to be bullied if I could stop it."

"Which faction of the police do you want to go into?"

"I don't know. Whichever, I guess," Greg pauses, but quickly says, "Except traffic. I don't think I'll save any citizens writing speeding tickets."

Mycroft chuckles. "What about special victims?"

Greg nods. "Probably. Or homicide or something. I want to catch the bad guys and bring justice to victims."

"I understand," Mycroft says. "That's very noble."

Greg smiles. "Thanks." Greg closes his laptop and hops onto the bed, landing perpendicular to Mycroft's feet. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know."

"You could do anything, you know that? Anything from a concert pianist to Prime Minister."

Mycroft smiles. "I don't want to be Prime Minister."

"Well, you could change the world if you wanted."

"Really?"

Greg nods. "Of course! You could be Superman."

Mycroft laughs. "Thanks, Greg."

Greg kisses his cheek. "You could be a model."

Mycroft laughs out loud and falls over on the bed. "A model?!"

Greg nods. He trails a finger up Mycroft's stomach. "Maybe an underwear model."

Mycroft buries his face in one of Greg's pillows. "Shut up," he mutters into the pillow.

Greg laughs. "You'd have to let someone see you in just pants in order for that to happen."

Mycroft lifts his face and looks at him. "You really want to see me naked, don't you?"

Greg shrugs. "At this point, I'm just trying to see how long I can last without begging you to have sex with me. Maybe I can go for a world record for the person to be sexually frustrated the longest."

Mycroft buries his face in the pillow again. Greg can see his blush all the way up to the top of his ear.

"I'm sorry!" Greg says, patting Mycroft's back. "I shouldn't say those things to you. I can wait, I swear. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"No, no," Mycroft says, muffled into the pillow. He lifts his face and he's smiling and still blushing. "I'm flattered."

Greg pushes himself up the bed and lays next to Mycroft. "I'm still sorry. I'll stop saying things like that."

Mycroft just looks at him. "You're such a good guy."

Greg smiles. "Well, I love you. And I want to protect you, even from myself."

"You won't hurt me, Greg."

"I don't know that," Greg leans over and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mycroft contently sighs and looks around the room. "Did you get an invitation to Harper's party?"

"Yeah. I assume you did, too?"

Mycroft nods. "She said Sam will be there, too."

"Yeah," Greg says. He sounds a bit disappointed.

"You don't like that?"

Greg shrugs. "Sam is my friend, you know? I don't know how to explain it. I don't want to share him with anyone."

"I understand," Mycroft says.

"You do?"

Mycroft nods. "I don't want to share you."

Greg smiles. "I'm your boyfriend. Sam is just my friend."

"You're his best friend. He'll be with you forever. You know you won't get replaced."

Greg rolls over onto his back. "I know."

The boys lay next to each other on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"So," Mycroft finally says, "Do we have plans for break?"

Greg grins. "Yeah. I thought we could go ice skating, do stuff with Sherlock, build snowmen, have sex, hang out with our friends—"

"What?!" Mycroft demands, turning to look at Greg.

Greg smiles and looks over at him. "What?"

Mycroft shoves his shoulder.

"I'm kidding," Greg says. "We don't have to hang out with our friends if you don't want to."

Mycroft laughs. "You know that's not what I'm shocked about."

Greg laughs, too. "I know, I know. I'm kidding."

Mycroft smiles. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," Greg quickly leans over and kisses Mycroft's cheek. "Dinner?"

Mycroft follows Greg off of the bed and out of the room.

* * *

Mycroft goes to Greg's on Saturday for one last studying session. Greg is far less nervous than he had been. They spend four hours going over every single thing that Mycroft knows will be on the final, and Greg passes the practice test Mycroft had made up the night before.

When Greg finishes the test, he jumps out of his chair and hits the air with his fists. Mycroft laughs at him.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I actually think I'm going to do well!" Greg cries.

"I have confidence in you," Mycroft says. "You will definitely do well."

Greg attacks him in a big hug. "All thanks to you," he says.

"You did it yourself," Mycroft says, "I just kind of helped."

"Kind of? I owe you my entire semester."

Mycroft smiles. "Well, I'm just glad I've finally put my knowledge to good use."

Greg kisses his cheek and sits back in his chair.

They still have a few hours before Harper's party, so Greg and Mycroft decide to take a walk around London. Greg likes to just walk around the city and explore new things, and Mycroft likes to tell Greg of all the history he knows about the city.

They walk for hours, losing all track of time and just enjoying each other so much. They talk and laugh and kiss in the light snow falling.

"I love snow," Greg says.

"Really? I don't really like it that much."

"I love it!" Greg cries, throwing his arms in the air and catching snowflakes. He sticks his tongue out and catches flakes on his tongue.

"You're a child," Mycroft says, but he is laughing.

"Want some?" he asks, grinning and stepping up to Mycroft.

"Greg, stop," Mycroft says. "We're in the street."

Greg just smiles. "Ok."

Mycroft eyes him suspiciously. "Whatever you're planning," he says, "Stop it. I don't want to play any games."

Greg smiles and steps away, walking down the street.

"Greg?" Mycroft questions, following him.

Greg gets a few feet down the street before he quickly swivels around and throws a snowball at Mycroft.

"Where did you even get that?!" Mycroft questions.

Greg smiles, though he quickly stops when Mycroft kneels to get a far larger snowball and throws it right at Greg's head.

"Mycroft!" Greg cries.

Mycroft laughs. "Truce?"

Greg grabs his hand and shakes it. "Truce."

They get back to Greg's house and they're both freezing cold. They stopped frequently along the way to throw snowballs at each other, and the snow falling got heavier and heavier.

"What happened to you two?" Jan cries as they enter the house. "Shoes and coats, off!" she demands.

The boys don't argue, they just take their shoes and coats off and leave them by the door.

"Would you boys like some tea?" Jan asks, making a fuss over them being cold.

The boys nod.

"I'm going to shower," Greg says, going to the stairs to head up to his room.

Jan tells Mycroft she'll get him a blanket and her and Greg disappear upstairs.

Mycroft awkwardly sits on the sofa with Greg Sr.

"So," Greg Sr. starts almost as soon as Mycroft sits, "How are you, Mycroft?"

"Uhm, I'm good, sir. Thank you."

"How's everything that's gone on the past few weeks?"

"Uhm…" Mycroft's unsure of what he means.

"Gregory told us about…your father…"

"Oh," Mycroft says. "Uhm, I'm fine. It's fine."

"I was sorry to hear it, Mycroft. You seem to be holding up well."

"I am, sir. Thank you."

Greg Sr. nods.

Jan returns to the living room with a large, fluffy blanket and drapes it around Mycroft's shoulders. "Here you go, son," Jan says.

Mycroft half smiles at the term she used. "Thank you, Jan."

"I'll get you some tea," she says, going to the kitchen.

"No, no," Mycroft tries to stop her, "You don't have to. I don't need any tea."

"I insist, Mycroft," Jan says.

She gets the tea and goes back to the living room to give it to him.

"Thank you so much," he says.

"No problem, Mycroft."

Greg hops down the stairs a few minutes later wearing his nice jeans and a white undershirt. "Hey Jan," he calls halfway down the stairs, "Do you know where my blue shirt is?" He runs his fingers through his hair and tries to shake water out.

"I don't know, Gregory," Jan says, getting up from the sofa and following him through the kitchen to the laundry room.

Mycroft can't hear them when they're in the laundry room, but when they get back to the kitchen, Mycroft hears them bickering.

"Last time I did it, I burned my fucking ear, Jan."

"I still don't know how you did that, Gregory."

Greg steps back into the living room and begs, "Please, Jan!"

"Alright, give me that shirt."

Greg smiles and hands the shirt to her.

"Mycroft," Jan starts, "Have you got anything you need me to iron?"

Mycroft looks confused. "Uhm…"

"Didn't you bring clothes for the party?" Greg asks.

"I did, but—"

"Go get them," Jan says, "I'll iron them."

"Uhm…ok…" Mycroft goes upstairs to get his clothes.

Once the boys are dressed and ready, they leave to the party. They're both very excited because all of their friends will be there, even Sam. And Mycroft is happy because there won't be any alcohol. He doesn't really mind it, he just feels weird when he's not drinking and everyone else is. He feels like everyone is judging him because he's not drinking, which is strange, yes, but that's how Mycroft feels about it all.

Harper and Kelly greet them at the door when they arrive. Almost everyone is already there, and everyone is happy to see them.

"Can I get you some hot chocolate?" Harper asks. "That's what we've got on tap tonight."

"Sure," both boys say, shedding their coats and hanging them on the hook.

The boys go into Harper's sitting room and sit on the floor with all of their friends. There are pillows and blankets spread all over the floor and everyone's laying all over the place. Light music is playing in the background and everyone is talking and laughing.

Greg sits next to Sam and Mycroft sits between Greg and Kelly.

"How are you?" Kelly asks.

"I'm good. How are you?"

Mycroft talks to Kelly for a while about different things. She's in a lot of the same classes as Mycroft, only in the other school, and they have a lot to talk about.

Harper sits by Mycroft and rests her head on his lap and her legs tent over Kelly's. "What are you smart people talking about?" she asks.

"Physics," Mycroft answers.

"Oh lord," Harper says. "Someone normal talk to me!"

Their friends laugh.

They sit around talking and playing games for hours, the conversation never dwindling.

Finally the time comes that Harper pulls out their box with their names written on slips for the gift exchange.

"Who wants to choose first?" Harper asks. "Remember, no telling who you got!"

"Except me," Kelly says, "I'm going to write down who got who to make sure that everyone will get gifts. I don't really know you guys well enough to be involved."

Everyone says they understand and Jaimee decides to go first. He tells Kelly who he got and the next person in the circle goes.

Greg ends up drawing Lee's name, and Mycroft gets Hannah. Mycroft is pretty unhappy about getting Hannah, but he figures he'll just ask Sam or Harper what to get her.

Around eleven, the kids begin to leave Harper's and Jaimee gives everyone invitations to his party next Saturday.

"We will be celebrating the semester and giving out final gifts. Remember, gifts for the entire week have to stay under fifty pounds, can everyone do that?"

Everyone nods and murmur agreements.

"Right," Jaimee continues, "Each slip had that person's locker combination on it, so each day leave something in their locker. Keep it clean, guys."

The kids laugh.

Greg and Mycroft walk back to Greg's house after the party.

"Who did you get?" Greg asks.

"Hannah," Mycroft replies, his voice very disappointed. "What about you?"

"I got Lee."

"Any ideas of what you want to get him?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head. "What I know about Lee is that he plays football and reads a lot."

"Get him classic books. You can never go wrong with books."

"That's a good idea," Greg says.

"Can I have Sam's number?" Mycroft asks. "I want to ask him what I should get Hannah."

"Sure, I'll give it to you when I can feel my fingers."

Mycroft laughs and pulls Greg's hands to his mouth and blows on them to warm them.

"I love you," Mycroft says as he lets Greg's hands go.

Greg smiles at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

_***I love these boys and their relationship. Thank you for reading! Please review! **_


	26. Chapter 26

For the Secret Santa gift exchange, Mycroft draws Hannah's name. He's very glad that he can just ask Sam about the things he likes, because the girls would go into lengthy conversations about very specific things. Sam just tells Mycroft, "She likes pink things and jewelry. Especially pink jewelry." Mycroft takes the information and gets her different pink things for every day of the week.

On Monday, Mycroft opens up Hannah's locker to see literally everything pink. It has pink wrapping paper lining the walls, and a little pink mirror hanging on the inside of the door. It's got many pictures inside, including Sam's football picture and a group picture of the friends at a dance. Mycroft and Greg aren't in it, so he assumes it's from last year. They all look happy.

Mycroft places the little gift bag in her locker and quickly closes it.

"What'd you get her?" Mycroft hears next to him. He jumps and lets the locker slam closed.

He looks next to him and sees Harper. "You scared me," he says, catching his breath. "Uhm, I got her every shade of pink nail polish Tesco had."

Harper laughs at that. "And how many was that?"

"Thirteen," Mycroft says. "There were a few missing from the rack, so there could have been more."

Harper laughs and turns to walk down the hall. Mycroft follows and Harper slides her arm into his.

"Who did you get?" Mycroft curiously asks.

"Your boyfriend," Harper says.

"Really?"

"Yes," Harper says. "Today I got him thirteen bottles of pink nail polish."

Mycroft laughs very loud at that. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Harper smiles. "I actually got him a little plush football with the Chelsea logo on it."

"Oh, he'll love that!"

Harper triumphantly smiles. "What have you gotten?"

"I don't know," Mycroft says as he approaches his locker. "I guess we'll find out."

He opens his locker and sure enough, there is a little gift bag sitting there. "Hmm," he mutters, picking up the bag. It's full of dozens of Hershey's Kisses.

Harper smiles. "I think you have an admirer."

Mycroft's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"A secret admirer! Someone likes you!"

"Or, they can know I like chocolate."

"Nobody likes chocolate that much except hormonal teenage girls," Harper takes one from the bag and unwraps it.

"Maybe it's Greg."

Harper shakes her head. "Greg got Lee."

"Oh, that's right," Mycroft says, unwrapping a chocolate. "I wonder who it could be then."

Harper grins and they both unwrap another candy.

* * *

Their first final starts that morning, too. Mycroft gives Greg five of his Hershey's Kisses as an incentive to do well.

"When you finish ten questions, eat one. Every ten you get a kiss."

Greg takes a deep breath. "I'm really nervous. This one's just science, but I still don't think I know it all."

"Well, just do well. Tomorrow you won't have science and you won't have to worry about it."

"Thanks," Greg says. "You're amazing."

Mycroft taps his nose. "You are amazing."

"I love you."

Mycroft smiles. "I love you, too."

Greg tells Mycroft later that he thinks he did well, and he ends up sighing relief knowing that science is over for the semester.

* * *

On Tuesday, Mycroft leaves a plush, pink puppy in Hannah's locker. He smiled earlier that day when he saw that she was wearing ten different colors of pink on her nails. It made him happy to know she enjoyed her gift.

Greg's math final is scheduled that morning and right before, he stands at his locker taking deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Mycroft rubs his arm. "You're ok, Greg. Relax."

Greg sticks his head into his locker and groans.

Mycroft rubs his back.

Greg pulls his head out of the locker and runs his hand through his hair.

"Did you get a gift this morning?"

Greg nods. "I got a package of Chelsea stickers and a little action figure of Fernando Torres."

"That's cool."

"Have you gotten anything?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Not yet."

The bell rings to warn students to get to class. They have a minute before the tardy bell rings.

Greg takes a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

Mycroft grabs a handful of Hershey's Kisses. "Good luck."

Greg nods and turns to walk down the hall.

At lunch they talk about the things they got and express their gratitude, even though nobody knows who got them a gift.

They all ask Mycroft what he got yesterday, and he says he got a bag of Hershey's Kisses.

"That's where you got them?" Greg asks. "You didn't tell me that."

"I guess I forgot."

Greg gets an absent look on his face and turns away to talk to Conner.

Later that night, as the boys are talking on the phone before bed, Greg says he thinks he did well on his test, then asks about Mycroft's gift.

"Did you ever get a second gift?" Greg asks.

"Uhm, yup," Mycroft says.

"What is it?"

"Uhm…I got a single red rose."

Greg doesn't reply for many long seconds. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Maybe it's from Harper," Mycroft says. He knows Harper got Greg, but he senses Greg is getting angry at his gifts, so he lies.

"Yeah, maybe. You guys are, like, best friends."

"You're my best friend," Mycroft says.

Greg uncomfortably chuckles.

Greg doesn't resume conversation about Mycroft's gift. He doesn't really like that someone got Mycroft that.

* * *

On Wednesday, Mycroft is happy to see Hannah carrying the puppy around. She obviously loved it, and Mycroft hears that she named it Sam. He laughs at that, and he's very excited to leave a giant, pink lollipop in her locker. Harper meets him again and they walk to his locker to find out what he got.

"What did you get yesterday?" Harper asks.

"Uhm, I got a single red rose."

Harper gasps. "No way?"

Mycroft nods. "Let's see what it is today," he says, opening his locker. "It's a tin box," he says, taking it and opening it up.

"What's inside?"

Mycroft holds it out for Harper to see.

"Mmmm," Harper mutters, "Chocolate covered strawberries."

Mycroft sighs, takes one out, and bites it. "Damn," he mutters.

Harper takes one and bites into it. "Oh, it's delicious!"

Mycroft closes the tin and tosses it back into his locker.

"How romantic," Harper mutters.

Mycroft sighs again.

"Are you going to tell Greg?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't think he's happy about it."

"I'm not sure I would be, either."

"Kelly's really beautiful," Mycroft says, "I imagine boys ask her out a lot."

Harper nods and sticks her arm into Mycroft's. "Yeah. She gets asked out a lot. Like Greg, I guess."

"How do you deal with it?"

Harper shrugs. "I'm just happy she chose me, you know? There are plenty of fish in the sea, but she loves me. So that makes me happy."

Mycroft nods. "That's how I feel. But I'm afraid Greg really gets jealous."

"Well, he shouldn't worry about it. Tell him not to."

"I try, but I don't know. I can't control the way he feels."

Harper nods. "At least you won't go cheating on him."

"Of course not."

They arrive at the cafeteria, so their talk of this dies down as they approach their friends.

* * *

The rest of Greg's finals are for his easier classes, so he confidently takes his government class that afternoon without any issue. Mycroft doesn't tell him what gift he got that day, either, but Greg is very happy with the guitar picks he gets.

"Someone really knows me," he says as he and Mycroft walk to dinner that evening.

"I know," Mycroft says. He told Harper things Greg likes.

"Is it you?" Greg questions.

"No!" Mycroft cries. "Though, what _do _you want for Christmas?"

Greg nuzzles his nose into Mycroft's cheek. "You."

Mycroft smiles. "No, no. Really! I've never given Christmas gifts before."

"You don't have to get me anything at all," Greg says. "What should I get you?"

"Nothing. I don't need anything."

"Of course you don't need anything, but I'm sure you want something."

Mycroft shrugs. "I'm content."

Greg smiles at him. "Well, so am I."

Mycroft nods and they walk a few more feet down the street before Mycroft says, "You know I'm going to get you something anyway, right?"

"Yep. And I'm going to get you something."

They boys smile at each other and Greg quickly kisses his cheek.

* * *

Mycroft is actually dreading getting a gift on Thursday. He's excited to give Hannah hers (a sparkly pink iPhone case), but he doesn't want what he gets to be anything romantic. He doesn't really like the feeling of having a secret admirer, even if whoever it is means well.

"What if it's a girl?" Harper asks as they walk away from Hannah's locker.

"Oh geez," Mycroft replies, "I hadn't even thought of that."

"What if it's Hilary and it's _you _who she is in love with!"

"God," Mycroft sighs, "Don't say that!"

Harper laughs. "I don't know. Maybe it's Conner. Or Jason. Or Jaimee. Or Lee. Or Lars, though now he's dating Hailey so I don't know."

"It could literally be in anyone in our group except you and Greg."

Harper shrugs. "Do you think whoever it is will tell you?"

"I don't know. I suppose we'll just wait and see. What have you gotten, by the way?"

"Let's see…" Harper thinks about it and adds, "On Monday I got the book The Great Gatsby. It's my favorite book and this copy is, like, an old copy. It's cool. On Tuesday I got a vinyl album of The Beatle's song In My Life, and that's my favorite song, so that was really neat. Yesterday, I got these blue sun glasses," she takes them out of her bag and hands them to Mycroft. "And today, I got this blue bracelet," she holds her arm up to show a bracelet beaded with different shades of blue beads.

"That's all really neat," Mycroft says, putting the sunglasses on.

"You look so cool! You should definitely get a pair of sunglasses like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look hot, Mycroft."

Mycroft laughs. "Thanks. I'm not sure they're for me, though."

They get to Mycroft's locker and he hesitates before opening it, still dreading it being something romantic, and sure enough, it is. Mycroft takes out the stack of three books in his locker and looks at each.

"_Great Expectations, The Princess Bride, Cyrano de Bergerac." _Mycroft reads the titles. Of course he's read them all.

"What's so special about these books?" Harper asks.

"They're all books featuring unrequited love," Mycroft explains.

"Oh dear," Harper says. "This person is head over heels."

Mycroft sighs.

"Are you going to show them to Greg?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I doubt he'll know the hidden message."

Harper sympathetically rubs his shoulder, then takes his hand and leads him to the cafeteria.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Mr. Hunter asks Mycroft to be in his classroom with another music class so that he can play piano while they rehearse. Their Winter recital is on Friday night, and Mr. Hunter is a huge mess. Mycroft agrees and tries very hard to reassure Mr. Hunter that it's fine.

The students do well during the seventh period rehearsal, and they all leave before Mycroft has his music organized, so he's alone with Mr. Hunter after the bell.

"Oh!" Mr. Hunter cries as he throws himself into the chair next to the piano. "I'm so nervous, Mycroft. I fear none of you students are prepared."

"I think we're ready, sir."

Mr. Hunter dramatically stands from the chair and begins pacing. "Don't call me 'sir', Mycroft. It makes me feel old."

Mycroft chuckles. "Sorry."

Mr. Hunter lets out a deep sigh and runs his hands through his perfect hair, making it stand up in many different directions.

"I'm certainly more nervous because Pat will be here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I fear the singers will do something wrong, and I'll look bad. Pat wants me to move to France again anyway. I don't want any more reason to go."

Mycroft is finished packing his bag, but he feels as though Mr. Hunter needs to rant, so he stays in his seat on the piano bench. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he offers.

Mr. Hunter throws himself into the chair again. "The only person I have confidence in is you, Mycroft. You're the only student that actually does as he's supposed to. The singers are fantastic when they want to be, but who knows? Hilary may be a diva tomorrow evening and completely fuck it all up."

Mycroft chuckles, not only because Mr. Hunter is practically insulting Hilary, but because he just said 'fuck'.

"Oh dear," Mr. Hunter mutters, burying his face in his hand. "I just said fuck, didn't I?"

Mycroft chuckles again.

"Damnit! I just did it again!"

Mycroft fully laughs this time. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone."

Mr. Hunter cracks a smile and uncovers his face. "Thanks," he says, checking his watch. "Oh, I've seemed to have kept you late. I'll get you a note."

"It's ok," Mycroft stops him, "I took that final on Monday, I don't really need to be in there anymore. It's boring in there when we aren't learning anything."

Mr. Hunter nods and doesn't move from his seat. "I don't really think you need to go practice the songs anymore. You're really fantastic at them."

"Thank you. I practice a lot at home, too. My brother and I managed to turn nearly every song into a duet."

"Yeah?" Mr. Hunter smiles. "That's impressive. How old is your brother?"

"He'll be nine next month."

Mr. Hunter's eyes widen and his jaw nearly drops. "He's only nine?"

Mycroft nods. "Yeah, we were brought up to be musical. I started violin when I was a lot younger, too."

"Wow. I didn't pick up any instrument until I started guitar when I was ten."

"Greg plays the guitar," Mycroft says.

"Greg?" Mr. Hunter thinks and asks, "Lestrade?"

Mycroft nods.

"He wanted to be in the fourth period music class, but he had to take whatever core class he's in now. And this one was full by the time he got here."

"Yeah, he plays the ukulele, too. He learned a song for me the other day in only four hours. He didn't play it very well, but it was nice."

"Is Lestrade your…boyfriend?" Mr. Hunter hesitantly asks.

Mycroft nods.

"That's nice," Mr. Hunter says. "How long have you two been together?"

"Nearly two months," Mycroft says, chuckling. "That seems like a really short amount of time."

Mr. Hunter chuckles, too. "I remember when I was young that I was always very excited about month anniversaries. I think my longest was about three months when I was your age. Lestrade seems like a good kid."

"He is. He's really great."

"That's good," Mr. Hunter says with a smile. "You deserve someone who can treat you well."

Mycroft looks at Mr. Hunter, really unsure of how to respond to that, and just for a second they lock eyes, then Mr. Hunter awkwardly looks away. "Thanks," Mycroft mutters.

"So," Mr. Hunter suddenly says, quickly standing from his chair again and stepping over to the violin players' stands. "How about you show me some of you violin skills?"

"Oh, uhm, I haven't really played in a really long time."

"Come on," Mr. Hunter says, handing Mycroft his personal violin. "It's like riding a bike."

Mycroft takes a deep breath and takes it. He's nervous because he hasn't played in a very long time, but he's also feeling many forgotten memories returning to him. He thinks the last time he actually played the violin was for his father right before his father left. He remembers that his father told him that he did well, except that he missed a few of the notes, and Mycroft was so upset that he locked himself in his room; he thought he played perfectly. He didn't even answer the door when his father knocked, saying that he was leaving, and then his father never returned.

Mycroft pushes down the anxiety boiling in his system and tucks the violin under his chin. The only thing stopping his from having a nervous break down is Mr. Hunter's bright, warm smile.

"I haven't played in a really long time," Mycroft repeats.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Mr. Hunter reassures him.

Mycroft slowly begins the same tune he'd played for his father that day. He remembers it perfectly and plays it nearly perfectly. Playing it is strange to him, but about halfway through he begins to play it more confidently. Mr. Hunter smiles even happier than ever.

When Mycroft finishes, Mr. Hunter breaks into applause. "That was perfect!" he cries, taking the violin from Mycroft.

"Really? You think so?"

Mr. Hunter quickly hugs Mycroft. "Really, really perfect," he mutters as his arms are still around Mycroft.

Mycroft doesn't really hug back, he's just shocked and very proud. Mr. Hunter pulls away and Mycroft looks down at his shoes. "That was the very last song I ever played."

"Why did you stop?" Mr. Hunter curiously asks, laying the violin in its case.

"Uhm," Mycroft takes a deep breath and decides he doesn't mind talking about it. "I had played it for my father. He told me it wasn't very good, and I was upset by that."

"He's a fool," Mr. Hunter says, still packing the violin away. "That was amazing."

"Thanks. After that, I wanted to stop because, uhm, after that he left."

Mr. Hunter pauses and looks at Mycroft. "He left?"

"Yeah, like left my mum."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mycroft," Mr. Hunter turns back to the violin and clasps the case closed. "Do you get to see him?" he curiously asks.

"No, he died about a month ago."

Mr. Hunter nearly drops the violin as he's moving to put it back on his desk. He turns back at Mycroft with a look of horror on his face. "Mycroft, I am so, so sorry. I didn't—"

"You didn't know, it's ok. I'm ok."

Mr. Hunter sets the violin back down and hugs Mycroft again. This time, Mycroft hugs back and it's far less strange than the one before.

Mycroft lets go first and Mr. Hunter puts the violin back on his desk.

"For what it's worth," Mr. Hunter says, "You're as an amazing violinist as you are pianist."

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

Friday is their last day before break and everyone is eager to receive their final gifts. On Saturday, they're supposed to take all of their gifts to the party so they can discuss and figure out who got who, and Mycroft still has no idea who got him.

He leaves Hannah's final gift in her locker (a necklace with the letters of her name as charms on the chain) and Harper is nowhere to be found. He sighs as he closes Hannah's locker, dreading going to his locker alone. He doesn't want to find out what his last gift is.

He gets to his locker and finds it empty. He thinks that's strange because usually there would be something there right before lunch, but he figures the person is just a bit late, so he shrugs and just begins exchanging the books in his bag.

"Mycroft," he suddenly hears next to him.

He jumps and looks to his left. It's Lee. "Jesus, Lee, you scared me."

"Sorry," Lee says, looking down at his shoes.

"What's up?" Mycroft awkwardly asks. He and Lee don't have much one-on-one time.

"Uhm…I'm delivering your final gift."

"Oh?" Mycroft asks, turning his body entirely to Lee. "What is it?"

Lee holds up a red envelope and Mycroft takes it. He slowly opens it and sees it's a Christmas card. He's confused at first, that it's just a card, but when he opens it, he sees there's writing in it.

_Dear Mycroft, I regret to inform you that I am in love with you. And I have been for a very long time. I know you are with Greg, and that is fine, but this is something I just needed to get off my chest. This was just the perfect time to do so. Love always—_

Mycroft looks confused. He glances up at Lee and says, "It doesn't say who it's from."

Lee looks up at him, and before Mycroft knows anything, Lee is kissing him. Mycroft's so shocked that he doesn't close his eyes, but Lee's are shut tight, his eyebrows knitted together and he seems to be in agony.

Lee backs away seconds later and looks like he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry," he says, turning away and taking off down the hall.

Mycroft just stands there staring at the Christmas card for far too long.

* * *

Mycroft goes to the cafeteria, needing to talk about this with someone. Lee isn't in there when he gets there, thankfully, so he grabs Harper and pulls her out to the hallway outside the cafeteria.

"What, what?!" Harper questions as they get outside.

Mycroft just hands her the Christmas card.

"_Dear Mycroft," _she reads,_ "I regret to inform you that I am in love with you. And I have been for a very long time. I know you are with Greg, and that is fine, but this is something I just needed to get off my chest. This was just the perfect time to do so. Love always…_it's blank."

Mycroft vigorously nods.

"Do you know who wrote it?"

Mycroft nods even harder.

"Who?!"

"Think about who else isn't at that table right now," Mycroft says.

Harper thinks about it for a second, then her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops. "Lee?!" she demands.

Mycroft nods so hard his neck could break.

"Oh my god! Did he hand deliver it?"

"Yes! And that's not all!"

"What?!"

"He…" Mycroft looks around to make sure nobody is listening, then he adds, "He kissed me!"

Harper gasps and covers her mouth. "No way!"

Mycroft just nods, this time slower.

"What did you do?"

"I just stood there! God," Mycroft runs his hand through his hair and begins pacing, "Greg is going to kill him!"

"You're going to tell Greg?"

"I have to! He's my boyfriend!"

"Maybe this is something you should take to the grave, Mycroft…"

"No, I can't! Greg wouldn't keep a secret like this from me. Would you tell Kelly?"

"Well…I guess…"

"See? Oh my gosh!" Mycroft throws his hands in the air. "Nothing happens to me for sixteen years, and now Lee is confessing his love to me and I'm afraid to tell my boyfriend. Why can't I just be boring again?"

Harper chuckles at that and grabs his arms. "It's ok, Mycroft. Greg will understand. Just…play it cool."

"I feel bad for Lee," Mycroft admits.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Harper says.

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Man, I don't like this secret admirer stuff."

Harper rubs his arms, then takes him in for a hug. "Don't worry, hun."

Mycroft hugs her back. "Thanks."

Harper takes a deep breath against him and pulls back quickly. "Why do you smell like Mr. Hunter?"

Mycroft throws his arms in the air again and steps towards the door to the cafeteria. "Oh, don't get me started!" he calls, pushing the door open and stepping through.

"Mycroft?" Harper calls after him, following him in. "Mycroft! Tell me!"

* * *

_***Poor Lee. Greg is going to kill him. Just kidding. Not kill. Maybe just…no probably kill. : ) Everyone loves Greg, so I just thought Mycroft needed an admirer. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	27. Chapter 27

Mycroft goes home with Greg that afternoon so that he doesn't have to go all the way to his house before the Winter Music Recital. Greg is excited to watch Mycroft play a second time, and Mycroft is excited to get this over with. Mycroft doesn't even like being in the music class, but when he started that school he made the mistake of mentioning he could play the piano, and he's been stuck ever since.

"So, what did you get as a gift today?" Greg asks out of nowhere.

Mycroft's caught so off guard that he almost blurts out that Lee kissed him, but he thinks before he speaks, so he doesn't say that. "Uhm, I didn't get anything," he lies.

"Really? That's weird."

"Maybe I'm getting it tomorrow."

"I don't even know who got you," Greg says. "It wasn't me."

"I know. What did you get?"

Greg pulls his backpack onto his desk and pulls out a small gift box, and from the box he pulls out a Christmas tree ornament that's a clear football with blue glitter inside the bulb.

"That's really neat," Mycroft says. Harper hadn't told him what she got Greg.

"Yeah, I like it. I'm excited to be able to hang it on the Christmas tree."

Mycroft nods. "My Christmas tree will probably be up when I get home this evening."

"Where does your Christmas tree go?"

"Uhm, we get a really large one by the staircase, and then a few little ones in different rooms."

"Why?"

"We have a really big Christmas party every year."

Greg raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. Which, I guess reminds me, you're invited."

"When is it?"

"Christmas Eve, the twenty-fourth. If you do things with your family, I understand. You don't have to come."

"Well, actually, my parents are going to Jan's parents that day, and not returning until Christmas morning. I could definitely go, if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to," Mycroft says, "I just don't want you to miss out on family time."

Greg waves a hand. "I don't need to go to Jan's parents'. I'd rather go with you."

Mycroft smiles. "Perfect. I'll put you down for the guest list."

Greg smiles back and turns back to his laptop.

Mycroft's sitting behind him on the bed, reading through one of Greg's police academy books. He looks up at the computer that Greg is so busily typing away on, and sees a screen he's never really seen.

"What are you doing?" he curiously asks.

"I'm on Facebook," Greg says.

Mycroft puts the book down and sits up more to see the screen. "What's that?"

Greg slowly turns his head to look at Mycroft. "Are you serious?"

Mycroft nods. "Should I know what that is?"

Greg tries not to laugh. "You're serious right now?"

Mycroft nods.

"Oh gosh. You're adorable. Facebook is a social networking website that people go on to, like, just talk to people. I don't know how else to explain it. You add your friends and write statuses and stuff."

"Statuses?"

"Yeah, you like write about what you're doing or how you feel and stuff," Greg laughs, "Wow, that sounds really lame."

"I don't understand the point of that."

"Well, see my last status says," Greg turns to click around the screen and finally reads, "'_I got a really cool football ornament from my Secret Santa. Thanks, whoever you are!' _And three people liked it."

"Liked?" Mycroft questions.

"Yeah. If you read a status, and you like it, you can actually click this little thumbs up and it tells the person you like it."

"Wow," Mycroft says.

"You've really never heard of Facebook?"

Mycroft looks at Greg. "Greg, I didn't have any friends until I met you."

Greg laughs. "Ok. I'm going to make you one, and I'll be your first friend."

Mycroft stands behind Greg and feed him all of the information Greg needs for the Facebook sign-up. In minutes he has a page, so Greg finds his own pages and adds himself, then Greg logs out of Mycroft's to log into his own to accept Mycroft's request. Mycroft watches and tries to remember everything Greg does, though he doesn't think he'll be adding anyone.

"This was probably a waste, Greg. Nobody's going to want to be my—"

Greg logs back into Mycroft and already Mycroft has three friend requests.

"You were saying?" Greg asks, grinning up at Mycroft.

"Who wants to be my friend?"

"Looks like…Harper, Hailey, and Hannah. Do you want me to accept them?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Sure. Now, how do you make a status?"

Greg goes to the home page and begins typing. "There," he says, "Your first status."

Mycroft leans down to read over his shoulder. "'_My boyfriend, Gregory Lestrade, is so amazing and I love him so much.'" _Mycroft glares down at him. "Really, Greg?"

Greg smiles wide. The computer pings with a notification. "Oh, look, Harper's already liked it."

Mycroft smiles and sits on the bed again. "Well that's cool. Thanks."

"I bet by the end of the night, you'll have many more friends."

Mycroft shrugs. "Maybe."

"Dude, look, there are three more requests."

Mycroft stares at the back of Greg's head. "Did you just call me 'dude'?"

Greg turns around smiling. "Uhm…I guess I did."

Mycroft cracks a smile. "Is that what I am? Just a dude? Just your buddy?"

Greg knows he's kidding, or rather, Greg hopes he's kidding. "I'm sorry! It just came out!"

Mycroft reaches across the bed and grabs a pillow, then hits Greg in the face with it. They both burst into laughter and Greg tackles him to the bed.

"Am I just some regular dude to you, Greg?!" Mycroft shouts while they fight over the pillow.

Greg lays completely over Mycroft and pulls the pillow out of his hands. "A dude I want to make out with," Greg says, throwing the pillow away and kissing Mycroft.

Mycroft laughs against his mouth, but kisses back.

They spend a few minutes kissing, then Greg pinches Mycroft's side and Mycroft pulls away laughing. "Stop, stop!" he shouts, trying to wiggle away.

Greg's got him pinned to the bed though, so Mycroft is stuck while Greg continues to tickle him. However, Mycroft manages to dig his fingers into Greg's armpit and Greg squeals and falls off Mycroft.

"Oh, that was it, huh?" Mycroft asks, reaching for Greg's arms again.

"No, no! I give up! Truce!"

Mycroft laughs. "Wise choice, Lestrade. Wise choice."

Greg laughs and sits up. He checks his watch and asks Mycroft if it's time for the recital. Mycroft agrees, so the boys leave for the school.

Mycroft goes backstage while Greg finds Marie and Sherlock. He's surprised to see Mycroft's grandparents there, too, so Greg sits with them in the audience. Sherlock makes Greg sit right next to him, and the entire time from when they sit to when the show actually begins, Sherlock talks about the differences between pirates, vampires, and cowboys. It's a very long discussion.

Mycroft gets backstage and Harper finds him first.

"Hey, Facebook buddy," she says, taking him in a hug.

Mycroft laughs. "Greg made me do it."

"It's fun, you'll like it!"

"Hopefully," Mycroft says.

"So," Harper starts, pulling him into the dressing room so she can finish her hair. "Did you tell Greg?"

"Tell Greg what?" Hailey asks.

"Nothing," Harper says.

Hailey drops it quickly and turns away to get hair pins out of a bag, and Harper looks at Mycroft through the mirror. Mycroft shakes his head and Harper nods in understanding.

More kids arrive in the dressing room, and a few minutes later, Mr. Hunter dips his head into the room to tell them that they have five minutes. He leaves and the kids all say how nervous and excited they are. Mycroft is happy for the recital because he just wants music to be over, but he knows that by the Winter Recital being over, he'll have to get ready to play the music for the Spring Musical. But when the lights flicker indicating stage time, he pushes that out of his mind and heads to his piano.

The recital goes very, very well. The singers sing better than they usually did in class, and the musicians all play in tune together, so the music sounds fantastic. Mycroft plays the piano as well as he usually does, and nothing goes wrong during the show.

When it ends, Sam appears next to Greg in the audience.

"Hey Sam," Greg says, "I didn't see you here."

"I'm sitting with Hannah's parents. I didn't know Mycroft was going to be in the show. He played really well."

"Thanks, man. Hannah did well, too."

"Greg," Sherlock whispers very loudly, "Who is he?"

Greg chuckles. "This is my best friend Sam. Sam, this is Sherlock."

Sherlock eyes him suspiciously. "I thought Mycroft was your best friend."

Greg laughs. "Well, he is too. But Sam was first."

"Oh, ok!" Sherlock sticks his hand out. "Hi, Sam!"

Sam takes Sherlock's hand and shakes it, "Hello, Sherlock."

Greg catches Marie looking over at them, so Greg introduces her to Sam.

"I forgot to tell you, ma'am," Greg says, "Our friends agreed to help out around your house this break. Just tell me when and I'll let them know."

"Perfect, Gregory! Thank you!" she says.

Greg happily smiles and turns back to Sam to talk.

Mycroft goes backstage with Harper so she could pack her things.

"Is Kelly here?" he asks.

"Yep. At least, I think so. She said she would be."

"Awesome. Greg is with my family."

"So, you're not going to tell him?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I do need to. I know that. I just don't know when. I don't want him to be mad!"

"He's going to be."

Mycroft nods. "I know."

Harper gets all of her stuff and her and Mycroft leave the room. They're the last one's out, and when they open the door, Mr. Hunter is standing there with another guy.

"Oh, hi guys!" Mr. Hunter says as he sees them. "This is Patrick, my fiancé."

_Ooooh, _Mycroft thinks, _Pat is a man. _

"Pat, this is Harper and Mycroft."

Pat shakes their hands and says it's nice to meet them and that they did well.

"You guys did amazing, I'm very proud," Mr. Hunter says. "It's a shame I won't be back to teach you next semester."

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asks.

Harper steps more behind him so that Mr. Hunter is more just talking to Mycroft.

"I'm going to play in a symphony in France," he says, "I got the letter a few days ago that they want me to play there, and today I decided that I want to go."

"That's nice," Mycroft says. "Who is teaching us next semester?"

"They had a teacher lined up for a while, apparently. I guess they were just waiting to fire me. I'm not really cut out for teaching."

"Apparently," Harper mutters behind Mycroft.

Mycroft elbows her in the arm.

"You're a fine teacher," Mycroft says.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you all did well. Good luck, Mycroft."

Mycroft half smiles. "You too."

Mr. Hunter pats his shoulder and leaves down the small hallway.

Mycroft and Harper leave to find their parents, and Harper gives Mycroft a big hug and leaves him.

"You did so well, son!" Marie says, taking Mycroft in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mum."

Everyone takes turns hugging Mycroft and telling him how amazing he was, and Greg is the last. Greg sneaks a kiss while everyone decides where they want to go to have a dessert.

Greg goes with them to a bakery and they all have a dessert, and after that, Greg and Mycroft both go to their own homes for the night.

* * *

The next day, Mycroft goes to Greg's so they can go to Jaimee's party together. He's dressed in fancy blue jeans, a black sweater, and his usual black coat. Greg smiles as he opens the door. Mycroft pulls his coat off as he steps into the house.

"Wow," Greg says, "You look great."

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him. "Thanks," he says, getting a good look at Greg. "Are you wearing that?"

Greg looks down his body at his white undershirt and pants. "No, no! I was getting dressed, but I heard the doorbell so I ran in here." Greg excuses himself into the laundry room to get dressed.

When he returns, he's wearing a jeans and a red button up shirt.

"Wow, you look amazing," Mycroft says, kissing Greg again.

Greg smiles when Mycroft pulls away. "Ready?"

Mycroft nods and the boys head to Jaimee's.

* * *

Harper asks Mycroft to sit next to her when they get there. Greg goes to the kitchen to get a drink, so Mycroft sits and she asks if he's told Greg about Lee.

"No. Do you think he'd be happy if I told him?"

Harper shakes her head.

Right then, Lee walks into the house and quickly rushes to the kitchen, away from Mycroft and Harper.

"Now he's going to be all weird around me," Mycroft says.

"Come to think of it," Harper thinks, "He always has been."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's been more shy since you started hanging out with us."

"Wow," Mycroft says. "I had no idea."

Harper nods, sipping her drink. "Did you want a drink?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I'm good."

A long while and a few drinks later, all the kids are sitting in the living room talking and a few of them are playing cards. Mycroft is sitting next to Greg on the floor, where he's in the card game with the other guys. Harper and Kelly are sitting on the sofa together, much closer than they usually would be. Mycroft assumes that they're drunk and they don't care what happens.

Hilary walks into the room and looks at Harper and Kelly. Mycroft sees the look of confusion on her face.

"What the hell?" Hilary questions, still looking at the girls.

"What?" Harper replies.

"Why are you two sitting so close? It's weird."

Mycroft watches Harper's face turn angry. He knows that's the final straw for Harper. Mycroft sees and hears the unkind things Hilary says to Harper, and it's never about Kelly or anything to do with Harper's sexuality. It's just mean things. So Harper has obviously had enough.

"You know what?" Harper starts, sitting up on the sofa. "I don't care anymore. Guys, Kelly is my girlfriend."

"God, we know!" Jaimee says.

Harper stares at him. "What?"

"We know, Harper."

"I didn't know!" Hilary says, sounding shocked.

"Well, you're blind, because we all knew already," Jaimee says. "But we all respected you guys. Thanks for telling us."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Right," Harper says, sitting back on the sofa again. "Thanks."

Hilary looks angry from her spot on the sofa.

"I have something to say, too," Lars says. "I love Hailey!"

Hailey gasps and hits him with a pillow. "You idiot!" she shouts, standing from the sofa and rushing out of the sitting room.

Lars looks shocked, and everyone tries not to laugh.

"Are you going to follow her?" Jaimee asks.

"Oh, right," Lars mutters, standing and following her to the kitchen.

"God, anyone else while we're here?" Hilary asks. "Any more secrets my friends keep?"

Lee slowly stands from his spot and looks like he's about to say something. Mycroft's stomach drops because he fears what Lee is about to say.

"Yesterday…" Lee starts.

"Oh god," Harper mutters.

Lee continues, "I kissed Mycroft."

Greg's eyes widen and his nostrils flair. "You did _what_?!"

"Don't be mad at Mycroft," Lee pleads, "It was my fault. I'm really sorry, Greg."

Greg takes a deep breath and rubs his face.

"Are we ok?" Lee asks.

Greg looks up at him and takes another deep breath. "Yeah, we're good man," Greg says, standing from his spot.

Mycroft looks shocked. "You are?"

"We are?" Lee questions.

Suddenly, Greg lunges at him. "After I kick your arse!"

Lee shrieks and takes off through the front door. Greg follows.

The remainder of the group just looks at each other.

"What just happened?" Jason asks.

"I'll tell you what happened," Sam says, "Greg took off after someone who he is going to seriously injure, and we just sat here and let it happen."

Everyone scrambles to their feet and follow the boys out the door.

Everyone runs after Greg and Lee, Jaimee and Sam at the front of the group. Mycroft isn't far behind them, but the girls fall back because all but Harper are wearing high heels.

They round the block onto the busy sidewalk and see Greg directly behind Lee. Greg could reach out and catch Lee, but he doesn't.

"Greg!" Sam shouts, hoping Greg will stop, but he doesn't.

Lee darts into an alleyway and Greg stumbles before turning to follow him. Jaimee and Sam turn into the alley first, and they see Lee backed against the wall.

"Greg!" Sam shouts again as Mycroft turns into the alley.

Greg grabs Lee's shirt collar and pulls his fist back.

"I'm sorry, Greg!" Lee shouts. "I'm sorry that I've liked Mycroft far longer than you've known him." Lee glances at Mycroft, then down at his shoes. "I never said anything because…I don't know! It was just a crush, you know? Then you came and Mycroft started hanging out with us, and…I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry!"

Greg takes a deep breath and lets Lee go.

"I'm sorry," Lee says again.

"It's…alright," Greg says, turning to Mycroft. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, I swear. I just didn't want you to react this way."

Jaimee motions for everyone to leave them alone, so everyone disappears down the alley again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Mycroft says. "I should have as soon as it happened, but like I said…I was afraid you'd freak out."

"I had a right to."

"Yeah, and I had a right to be upset when _you _kissed Hilary. I didn't even kiss Lee back. I didn't even close my eyes."

Greg chuckles. "You didn't?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I know, it's ok. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You don't have to apologize about that to me."

Greg's eyebrows furrow and looks at the ground. "I'm not apologizing to Lee."

"Ok, you don't have to."

Greg looks at Mycroft again. "We should go back to the party."

Mycroft rubs Greg's arms in a comforting way. "Are you mad at me?"

Greg shakes his head.

"Good. Thank you," Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mycroft leans in and kisses him slowly.

They go back to Jaimee's house a few minutes later, and everyone stops talking when they enter the house. They silently step back over to where they were sitting on the floor, and they sit at their own spots without touching at all. Mycroft still feels bad about Lee, and Greg doesn't want everyone to think he's just being near his boyfriend to torture Lee.

"Guys," Lee finally breaks the silence, "Continue on as normal. Really. Don't, like, spare my feelings or anything."

Greg glances at him, then hesitantly lifts his arm to wrap around Mycroft. That finally breaks the silence, and everyone goes on with what they were doing before all the commotion.

Mycroft's driver picks the boys up a long while later, and Mycroft gets Greg home without incident. Greg does stumble around a bit, but other than that he's fine.

"You're so pretty," Greg says as they get into his room.

"Thanks," Mycroft mutters. "Where are your pajamas?"

"I only wear pants!" Greg shouts.

"Oh, right."

Greg flops onto his bed and lays sideways on it. "Goodnight, I love you."

Mycroft chuckles. "Come on, I'll help you get undressed. Do you need to throw up?"

Greg shakes his head and sits up. "I never throw up."

"Good." Mycroft begins unbuttoning Greg's shirt.

Greg giggles. "I knew you wanted to see me naked again."

"I can assure you, that is not what this is about."

Mycroft silently gets Greg's shirt off, all while Greg is giggling.

"Stop giggling," Mycroft demands.

"Sorry," Greg whispers.

Mycroft chuckles. "Ok. Can you do your jeans?"

Greg shakes his head.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and reaches for Greg's belt. He gets it undone, along with the button and zipper, then Greg lifts his hips for Mycroft to pull his jeans down.

"Ok, you good?" Mycroft asks.

Greg nods. "Very good."

"Shut up," Mycroft chuckles. "I've got to go home."

"Stay!" Greg begs.

"I can't. I told my mum I'd be home."

Greg groans and leans back on his elbows. "You don't want to stay with this?"

"Of course I want to, but I can't."

Greg sits up again, then grabs holds of Mycroft's belt loops and pulls Mycroft to stand between Greg's legs. "Come on," Greg softly says, "Stay with me."

Mycroft places his arms on Greg's shoulders. "I can't."

"Mmm," Greg whines, digging his nose into Mycroft's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asks, chuckling. He thinks Greg is just being funny, until Greg bites the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up, then digs his nose into Mycroft's bare stomach. "What are you—" he tries again, then feels Greg's tongue dip into his belly button. "Oh god, what are you _doing_?" he breathes out.

Greg doesn't reply, of course, because his tongue is too busy attempting to be one with Mycroft's stomach.

Oddly, for Mycroft it feels good. Greg's tongue on him feels amazing, he thinks that Greg could lick even his arm and he'd go into hysterics like he is now. His mind is racing so much that he doesn't even notice Greg pulling him closer. Mycroft lets himself be pulled, and eventually he lifts one of his knees and places it on the outside of Greg's legs, the other leg still planted on the floor.

"Greg…" he mutters, attempting far too little to get Greg's attention.

Greg pulls again, and Mycroft moves his other leg to completely straddle Greg's lap. He gasps as he sits back on Greg's lap, and Greg attacks his lips for a kiss.

Their kissing doesn't start soft, it starts hard and frantic. Their tongues battle for space in their mouths, but Greg wins and he pushes his tongue deep into Mycroft's mouth, then thrusts it in and out to hopefully convey to Mycroft what he wants to do.

Mycroft catches on and pulls away quickly. "Greg," he tries one more time, but this time Greg attaches his lips to Mycroft's neck, and Mycroft stops thinking about everything and moans.

Greg smiles at that, quickly stopping the smile to lick and suck on Mycroft's neck, hoping to pull more sounds from that beautiful mouth.

Mycroft digs his finger's into Greg's hair, pulling Greg's head to his neck. He moans again, and Greg takes hold of the bottom of Mycroft's shirt and

tries to pull it up.

That finally snaps Mycroft out of it. "Stop, stop," he whispers, pulling back and lowering his hand to Greg's shoulder.

Greg's eyes are heavy lidded and his cheeks are bright red. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry, Myc."

Mycroft takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around Greg's neck. "It's ok. I'm just…still not ready, ok?"

Greg nods. "I'll wait, I promise. I'll wait forever. I love you so much."

Mycroft lightly kisses Greg's lips and presses his forehead against Greg's. "I love you, too."

Greg kisses him one more time, then lightly pushes him to stand again. Then Greg awkwardly covers his lap, his cheeks turning even more red.

"It's ok, Greg."

Greg nods.

Mycroft takes his coat off Greg's desk chair and pulls it on. "When do you want to get together? No school Monday."

Greg shrugs. "I'm free whenever. I will be at your house Tuesday, though."

"Why?"

"For your mum."

"Oh," Mycroft says. "Well, we can get together Monday if you want."

"Of course I do."

"Good," Mycroft takes Greg's chin in his hand. "I love you," he says one more time, then kisses Greg again.

"I love you too," Greg says as he pulls away. "You're amazing."

"As are you. I'll see you Monday."

Greg stands and motions for Mycroft to leave the room first.

They say their final goodbyes at the door, then Mycroft leaves the house, gets in his car, and leaves.

* * *

_***Everything is fine. Sorry I caused distress! Thanks for reading! **_


	28. Chapter 28

On Sunday, Harper calls Mycroft to ask how he's doing.

"I'm doing fine," he promises for the tenth time. "And Greg is fine. He's probably hungover or with Sam. I don't know. But he's fine."

"I just want to make sure," Harper says, "A lot happened yesterday."

"I know. It was more embarrassing than just bad, though. But both Greg and I are over it. So there is no need to worry."

"Ooookay," Harper finally listens to him. "So, I'm heading out of town on Wednesday, do you want to hang out before then?"

"Sure. Well, I do have plans with Greg tomorrow. But you can come over Tuesday."

"To your house?"

"Yeah, actually all the guys are coming over to help my mum out. You can come."

"Uh…" Harper thinks, "I don't really want to help…"

"Don't worry, I'm definitely not helping either. We can supervise."

Harper laughs. "What are the boys doing?"

"Uhm, on Tuesday they're painting the sitting room."

Harper laughs harder. "Why?"

"My mum wants it painted, so Greg offered to get the guys to do it. I don't know. But they're all coming, so."

"Even Lee?"

"Uhm…I'm really not sure. Greg asked him last week, but after the past two days, I'm not sure. I hope so though."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want everything to be weird. You guys were his friends before Greg and I came, it seems unfair to have to avoid you guys, too."

"That's true," Harper says. "So, Tuesday then?"

"Yep. Tuesday. Actually, our drivers are picking the boys up from Greg's at nine. If you want, you can go to Greg's and go with them."

"Your drivers?"

"Oh, yeah…we have drivers."

"Wow," Harper mutters. "I'll do that, then."

"Great!"

* * *

Tuesday morning Mycroft gets up early, like he would during school, and nervously cleans up messes that aren't really there. He also puts things out that are cool and impressive, like places his sheet music on the piano and really good books everywhere. His mother finally catches him and asks what he's doing.

"I'm just tidying up, Mother," he says.

Marie steps over to the piano and picks up his music book. "You never leave this out, love."

"I know," Mycroft snaps, grabbing the book from her hands and putting it back.

"Are you nervous, honey? Should I have not asked your friends to do this?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I just want them to like me, Mum."

Marie rubs Mycroft's arm. "They do like you, honey. If they didn't, they wouldn't be willing to come here to help out your dear old mum."

Mycroft snorts. "They like Greg, Mum."

"Honey, nobody likes a friend enough to go to his boyfriend's house to help his boyfriend's mum. They do like _you_. Alright?"

Mycroft slowly nods.

"You don't have to try to impress them."

Mycroft shrugs. "I know, but I just…" Marie eyes him curiously, so he adds, "I want to seem cool. But smart."

"My dear, you are very smart, and a few books laying around isn't going to make that any more true than it is. I know you want them to think you're cool, but if they don't already thing you're cool, then they are fools."

Mycroft cracks a smile. "Thanks, Mum. Where's Sherlock?"

"Who knows. He ran out into the snow about ten minutes ago."

"He probably went to the pond. He's fascinated by the way the water freezes over."

"I know," Marie agrees, "He went on about it for two hours, then tried mimic the occurrence in his bath this morning."

Mycroft laughs.

Marie pulls her son into a hug and kisses his cheek, then lets him go because he says the living room magazines need to be fixed.

* * *

Greg and the rest of their friends arrive at 9:45. When they pull up to the estate, everyone stares out the window with surprised faces.

"This place…is huge…" Jaimee mutters as the car stops in the front.

"I know, right?" Greg replies, opening the door to get out first.

They boys and Harper get out of the car and Greg notices a small, black figure running towards them. He looks over at it fully and sees that it's Sherlock running out from behind a snow wall.

"Greg!" Sherlock shouts as he gets into ear shot of them.

Greg waves. "Hey, buddy!"

Sherlock runs right at him and nearly tackles Greg. "I missed you, Greg!"

Greg laughs. "Thanks pal, I missed you, too. Let's get you inside."

Sherlock takes Greg's hand and pulls him up the steps. Greg motions for everyone to follow.

Sherlock marches right into the house without knocking. "MYCROFT!" he hollers as they get inside. "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Sherlock pulls his beanie off and begins shedding his coat.

"Here guys," Greg says, motioning to everyone to hang their coats on the rack.

Sherlock just tosses his on the ground. "MYCROFT!" he shouts again.

"What?!" Mycroft shouts from the living room. He rounds the corner into the entry and pauses. "Oh. Hi."

Greg smiles wide at him. "Hey, Myc. We just got here and Sherlock showed us in."

"Oh, great," Mycroft mutters. "Guys, this is my brother, Sherlock. Sherlock, this is—"

"You're Sam," Sherlock says.

Sam smiles. "You remember me? It's nice to meet again."

Sherlock politely shakes his hand, then moves to the next person. "And you are?"

"I'm Jaimee! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Sherlock says, then moves on.

He gets through each person and everyone seems happy to meet him.

"Mycroft," Sherlock says, stepping back to his brother. "Aren't you going to offer our guests something to drink?"

"_Our_?" Mycroft questions.

"This is my house, too," Sherlock says.

Everyone laughs.

"Come on, guys," Mycroft motions for them. "My mum's in the kitchen anyway."

"I'll lead the way!" Sherlock triumphantly exclaims.

Greg hangs back a bit in the entry and grabs Mycroft's hand for him to stay too.

"Heeey," Greg slyly says.

Mycroft smiles. "Hey."

Greg leans in and kisses him. "I missed you." Greg twines his fingers in Mycroft's and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"You just saw me yesterday," Mycroft says, chuckling.

"I missed you in my bed last night, ok?" Greg says, grinning.

Mycroft smiles, never tired of feeling loved and wanted by Greg.

They get into the kitchen and sure enough, Marie is in there looking at the paint swatches.

"Oh, hello!" she nicely greets.

Sherlock hops up onto a stool at the island. "Mum, these are my new friends."

"_Your _new friends?" Marie asks, stepping around the island to them. "Well, any friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine."

She introduces herself to the kids and they all thank her for keeping them from being bored over break.

"_Pssst!_" Sherlock whispers at Sam as Marie begins giving Greg instructions to direct everyone else. "C'mere, Sam."

Sam steps over to him. "Yes?"

"You're Greg's best friend?"

Sam nods. "Yes sir, I am."

Sherlock places his hands on his hips. "Greg is my best friend."

Sam crosses his arms and pretends to be defensive. "Oh, really?"

"And I am prepared to fight you for him," Sherlock says.

"Well, I hear you're the Captain of your own ship."

"Why, yes I am."

"As am I, which means I can sword fight pretty well."

Sherlock snorts. "I can sword fight better than _pretty well._"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Well, I think we have ourselves a little duel."

"Bring it on, Sam," Sherlock says.

Sam tries really hard not to laugh. "Later. Be there."

"Oh, I will," Sherlock says, hopping off the stool and going to take his mother's hand.

Sam laughs as soon as Sherlock and Marie turn to leave the kitchen.

"Ugh," Mycroft sighs, "I'm sorry, Sam. He's just a bit excited for people to be here."

"No, no," Sam reassures him, "That kid is AWESOME!"

"Really?" Mycroft questions.

Sam pats his back and starts heading out of the kitchen. "Yeah, man. We have a duel scheduled for later."

Mycroft sighs relief.

"Don't worry," Greg mutters, "Sam is also eight-years-old."

Mycroft laughs and they go to the sitting room.

* * *

Greg and Sam move one of the sofas to the middle of the room, then Mycroft and Harper flop down on it.

"Really?" Greg asks, "You two aren't helping?"

Mycroft and Harper both shake their head.

"Perfect," Greg says. "You two little princesses can sit and watch while the men work."

"I don't even really take offense to that," Mycroft says, leaning over to pick up the Vogue on the table.

"And I certainly don't," Harper says, snuggling next to Mycroft to read the magazine with him.

Greg lets out a chuckle. "You watch your hands, Harper," he pretends to warn.

Harper grins, not looking at Greg, lifts her arm, and wraps it around Mycroft's shoulder.

Greg laughs. "Alright, alright," he says, turning away to help Jaimee move a bookshelf.

Once all the furniture is out of the room or in the center of the room and covered in plastic, Greg and the boys go to the garage to get the paint.

"You want to see my room?" Mycroft asks Harper.

She nods, so Mycroft leads her upstairs.

Passing Sherlock's room, they see him sitting on the bed playing Xbox.

"Is this Sherlock's room?" Harper asks, wandering into the room.

Sherlock pauses his game and leans back on his bed. "Hey," he flirts, grinning.

Harper laughs.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asks, addressing the flirting.

Sherlock shrugs, still grinning, "I don't know," he says in the same flirting voice.

Harper burst into harder laughter, doubling over on her knees to catch her breath.

Mycroft laughs, too. "Alright, bye Sherlock," he says, reaching for Sherlock's doorknob.

"You know where I'll be," Sherlock says as Mycroft closes his door.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft apologizes. "He watches far too much telly."

Harper is still laughing as they walk down the hall to Mycroft's bedroom. "Don't worry," Harper says, "He's charming."

Mycroft gets to his door and pushes it open. "This is it."

Harper steps in and looks around. "Wow," she mutters.

"What?"

"It's really boring."

Mycroft laughs. "Yes, as am I."

"Your brother's room was so colorful and stuff. Yours is all white. I feel like I'm in a hospital."

"Yes, well, Sherlock is eight."

Harper goes to the bed and flops back on it. "You haven't even got any photos on the wall."

"There are a few on my desk."

Harper gets up and goes over to the desk. She picks up one of the photos, which is the one of Mycroft and Sherlock playing with bubbles. In the photo, Sherlock is two and Mycroft is ten. That's about when young Mycroft began to get overweight.

"That's me and Sherlock," Mycroft explains. "I know I look a really terrible, but—"

"You know what you look like in this photo?" Harper asks.

"Fat?" Mycroft asks.

Harper looks at his face and gives him a small smile. "Really happy."

Mycroft cracks a smile himself. "Thanks."

Harper sets the photo down, then kisses his cheek. "Ready to go boss the boys around?"

Mycroft nods. "Oh, yes."

Harper takes his hand and they walk back downstairs.

For hours, they watch the boys paint. Since there are seven boys working, the process goes rather quickly. The boys work hard, though, and after a while they're wiping their foreheads from sweat.

"Maybe you all should just take your shirts off," Harper says, flipping through a magazine.

"What do you care?" Jaimee asks. "You're dating _a girl_."

"A body is a body," she replies, smiling up at him.

The boys laugh at that.

"You know if we said that," Conner starts, then quickly stops himself.

"You'd be called gay?" Greg asks, chuckling; fully knowing that that's what Conner was going to say.

"Uhm…"

Greg shrugs, "I can say it. A body is a body, so shirt off, Harper."

"I second that," Jaimee says, raising his hand.

Harper laughs. "Raise your hand if you think Greg should take his shirt off."

Mycroft quickly raises his hand.

Everyone laughs.

"Mycroft's vote counts for twenty votes," Harper says.

"Now, that's not fair," Jaimee says.

"I think it is," Mycroft murmurs, directing his attention back to his magazine.

"Fine," Greg says, "I'll take my shirt off for your boy there, if you take yours off for my boys here."

The boys nod behind Greg.

"That's not fair. I have boobs, Greg."

Greg shrugs. "A body is a body."

This makes Harper laugh. "Fine, keep your shirt on. Be warm. Sweat like a gross man. We don't care."

Mycroft glances up from his magazine. "I kind of care."

Greg laughs. "Whatever, you two." He turns back at the wall to continue painting.

Mycroft and Harper chat about different things for a bit while the boys paint. They get the boys snacks and drinks when they ask, and eventually Sherlock joins them to look at magazines.

"Oooh, I like that dress," Sherlock mutters.

"I know right, look at that one," Harper replies.

Finally, the boys get so warm while working that their shirts begin coming off.

Greg takes his off first. He pulls it over his head and tosses it at Mycroft.

Mycroft glances up when the shirt lands on his head, seeing Greg grinning at him.

"Woo!" Harper cheers. "I won!"

"You did not win," Greg says.

Lars takes his shirt off next, and Sherlock looks up to him as he does so. "Hey," Sherlock says, the same way he'd flirted with Harper upstairs.

Mycroft nudges him. "Stop it!"

Sherlock grins and hands Mycroft another magazine to look through.

For lunch, Marie has pizza ready for them in the kitchen. Mycroft didn't even know she sent a maid to pick it up, but he's very happy that his friends are happy to eat it.

"When are we going to duel?" Sherlock asks Sam as they eat their pizza.

Sam sets his pizza down. "Now is as good a time as any."

Sherlock grins and gets off his chair, then runs upstairs to get his wooden swords.

"Here," he says, tossing one to Sam.

Sam catches it and stands.

They're all in the dining room, and there is enough space for them to duel in there. They get into fighting positions and tap swords, and when Greg says for them to fight, they begins smacking the swords back and forth and grunting as they swing.

"Give up, Sam!" Sherlock shouts after a few minutes.

"I'll fight to the death!"

"Sounds good to me!" Sherlock yells, rapidly swinging his sword and finally hitting Sam in the knee.

"Aah! No!" Sam calls, falling down onto the floor as if his leg has been cut off.

"I've got you now!" Sherlock shouts, hovering over Sam and pointing his sword at his face.

"Please, Captain Sherlock, have mercy!"

"Never!"

"Fine!" Sam yells, picking up his sword and jutting it into Sherlock's chest.

"Ah!" Sherlock stumbles backwards, clutching his chest.

Sam hobbles up like he's missing a leg. "I have won!"

"Aaaargh!" Sherlock yells one last time, and with his 'last gust of life' he sits up and stabs Sam in the stomach.

Sam falls to the ground, pretending to die next to Sherlock.

"So…who wins?" Jaimee asks after it's silent for many long minutes.

Sherlock happily hops off the floor. "I do, of course."

Everyone laughs.

"You put up a well fight, Sam," Sherlock says, sticking his hand out for Sam.

Sam shakes his hand. "I appreciate it, Captain 'Lock."

Sherlock smiles and takes his seat at the table once again.

* * *

The boys work in the sitting room again finish quickly. Marie asks them return on Monday to do the second coat and put the furniture back, and the boys agree and say goodbye to Sherlock.

"Are you coming back too?" Mycroft asks Harper as he says goodbye to her.

"I'm leaving," she says.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I'll see you when you return."

Harper hugs him tight. "I got you a gift," she says, reaching into her bag.

"Oh, wait!" Mycroft says, "Yours is upstairs."

Mycroft runs upstairs and returns seconds later.

They exchange the gifts at the same time, Mycroft gives her a little box and Harper gives him a small gift bag.

Mycroft opens it and pulls out a bottle of pink nail polish. He laughs when he sees it. "Oh my gosh," he says. "Thanks!"

Harper opens her little box and it's a necklace with a charm that's The Great Gatsby book cover. "Oh. My. God!" she squeals, "I LOVE THIS!" she shouts.

Mycroft smiles. "I thought you might."

Harper hugs him again. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a nice holiday."

"You too," she says, kissing his cheek and heading out the door to go to the boys.

"That was nice," Greg says, having seen the whole thing.

Mycroft holds up his bottle of nail polish. "This is nice," he says, laughing.

Greg kisses him. "Do you want to get together tomorrow?"

"Well," Mycroft says, grinning, "My mum and Sherlock are going to the city."

"Oh? All day?"

Mycroft nods.

"I'm coming over then," Greg says.

"Great. See you then."

Greg kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Greg takes off out the door to get in the car, and Mycroft and Sherlock stand at the door waving goodbye.

"I like our friends, Myc," Sherlock says.

Mycroft ruffles Sherlock's hair as they step back into the house. "Me too, Sherlock."

* * *

_***Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I actually wasn't really in the writing mood. I was kind of doubting the story all together, but I came back to myself and continued. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Greg gets to Mycroft's house at eleven, like he usually would. Today, Greg feels far more relaxed because he doesn't need to study, he just gets to be alone with Mycroft all day.

One of the maids opens the door for Greg when he gets there. Greg knows her name is Jenny, so he kindly greets her.

"Mr. Mycroft is up in his bedroom," she says, "Can I get you anything before I leave for the city?"

Greg sheds his coat and hangs it, then heads for the stairs. "No thanks, Jenny!" he calls as he begins climbing the stairs.

Greg opens the door to Mycroft's room and sees Mycroft sitting cross legged on his bed with a breakfast tray on his lap. There isn't any breakfast on the tray.

"Oh, hey," Mycroft greets with a warm smile.

"What are you doing?" Greg asks, going to the bed and sitting down.

"Manicure," Mycroft answers, looking up to kiss Greg, then directing his attention back at his nails.

Greg peers at the tray. There's clippers, a nail file, a buffering cube, a small saucer of water, a towel, and a bottle of clear polish.

"Polish?" Greg questions, laying sideways so his head is near Mycroft's lap.

"It strengthens nails and makes them grow quicker. I always have it on."

"Really? I never noticed."

Mycroft holds his hand up. "Look how great my hands look."

Greg checks. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

"I could do yours."

Greg laughs. "Uhm, no thanks."

"Why not? Men get manicures all the time."

"Not for me."

"You have savage, caveman fingers. Come on. Please?" Mycroft finishes his right then, so he starts waving his hands around to let the polish dry.

"You really think I have savage, caveman fingers?"

Mycroft nods.

With a sigh, Greg throws his hand onto Mycroft's tray.

Mycroft smiles and gets to work on Greg's fingers.

Greg lays on his back and lets Mycroft do his nails, and after a while, Greg sits up to watch.

"So, where did your mum and Sherlock go?"

"Uhm…today Sherlock has another doctor's appointment."

"Oh? Same doctor?"

"No, actually. It's another meet-the-doctor visit. Different doctor."

"Why?"

"The last one didn't go well."

"You didn't tell me that."

"No, I…didn't really want to."

"What happened?"

Mycroft shrugs. "He was just being very uncooperative. Not even my mum could get him under control."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. My mum made me stay home this time to see if he worked better without me there. She thinks he thinks I can just get him out of anything, so she made me stay so that he'd work for himself, you know? It doesn't really make sense, I know, but—"

"But he relies on you too much. I understand."

Mycroft nods.

"Well, that's good for us."

"Why?"

Greg kisses him. "We get an entire day completely alone."

Mycroft smiles. "We can do whatever you want if you let me do one thing."

"Oh? What?"

Mycroft leans over to his bedside table and picks up the pink nail polish Harper got him. He shakes it and gives Mycroft an evil grin.

"Let's see…" Greg thinks, "There's a replay of last night's Chelsea match on in twenty minutes. If you agree to watch it with me, you can paint my nails."

"Deal!"

Greg lays back again and Mycroft paints his nails pink. Mycroft is very happy with his work, and Greg is just happy that Mycroft is happy.

"You're lucky I love you," Greg says as Mycroft finishes.

"I know," Mycroft replies.

* * *

They go downstairs and Mycroft lets Greg put it on the game. They happily sit and watch, but they're hardly touching on the couch.

Every few minutes, Mycroft glances over at him. His stomach fills with butterflies and he doesn't know why. He feels nervous there with his boyfriend, even though he's been dating Greg for over two months and shouldn't feel nervous anymore. He glances at Greg and his gaze lingers.

"Why are you staring at me?" Greg asks, not taking his eyes off the match.

"You're far more interesting than the match."

"Chelsea's winning, this game is great."

"Chelsea loses," Mycroft says.

Greg turns his head to him. "Ruin it, why don't ya?" He smiles.

Mycroft smiles at Greg's smile. He loves that smile so much.

Greg looks back at the match, grinning. "I want to watch anyway."

Mycroft's stomach turns and he leans over and quickly kisses Greg's cheek. He shyly sits back on his side.

"Why are you being so bashful?" Greg asks, looking at him again.

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know!"

Greg laughs. "You're adorable," he leans over and kisses Mycroft's lips. "I love you so much."

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg again, quickly opening his mouth to let Greg in.

"Mmm…" Greg sounds, taking hold of Mycroft's head and pulling him in further.

As they kiss, Greg's hand slithers down from Mycroft's neck to his shoulder, down his arm, over his waist, and takes hold of his belt loop as he had the other night. He lightly pulls, and Mycroft shifts so he's more facing Greg. Greg pulls again, and Mycroft eagerly straddles his lap.

Greg pulls him down tight against him and begins kissing him with much more depth than before. There is nothing gentle, though he doesn't want to scare Mycroft.

Greg pulls his lips away and pants against Mycroft's lips. "Stop me if you need to, ok?"

"I'm fine," Mycroft says, "I promise."

"Thank god," Greg says, then turns them and pushes Mycroft onto his back on the sofa. Greg rests on top of Mycroft, kissing first his lips, then down and attaching to his neck.

Mycroft digs his fingers into Greg's hair and lets out a breathy moan. His free hand travels down to Greg's back, and he digs his nails into Greg's back.

Greg sighs and half sits up. "Can we go—"

Mycroft shuffles off the sofa and grabs Greg's hand, pulling him off the sofa and leading Greg upstairs.

They stumble into Mycroft's bedroom and Greg grabs Mycroft and pushes him against the wall next to the door. Their bodies press together tightly and Greg kisses him again. He takes hold of Mycroft's waist and presses their hips together.

At the friction, Mycroft groans. He nearly wants to stop, but it felt so good that he wants it over and over again. He grinds his hips against Greg, the feeling sending tremors down to his toes.

Greg pulls away for less than a second and pulls his shirt off over his head. He breathes deeply as Mycroft reaches out to touch him, still trying not to scare his boyfriend, but then Mycroft reaches for the bottom of his own shirt and Greg takes hold of it first and nearly rips it off Mycroft's body.

He positively eats Mycroft up with his eyes. His fingertips graze over Mycroft's pale skin, relishing the expanse of the perfect, silky skin attached to the perfect body he's staring at.

Mycroft speaks for the first time in minutes, "Sorry it's not…better…" he says, addressing the flat plain of his stomach.

"No," Greg breathes out, "You're so hot."

Mycroft cracks a small, shy smile and reaches for Greg's belt.

_Shy _and _reaching for my belt _flashes through Greg's mind and he attacks Mycroft's lips with his own.

Mycroft expertly unbuckles Greg's belt and works the button and zipper down, then pushes Greg's jeans down his hips. He watches them fall, then runs his eyes up Greg's legs to stop at Greg's gray pants, through which he can see the line of Greg's perfectly erect cock.

Greg takes a second to kick his jeans away, then he grabs Mycroft's belt and undoes it with far less finesse than Mycroft had done his. He pulls it off, then undoes Mycroft's button and zip.

Mycroft bends over to get his jeans off from around his ankle, then stands back up and just…stands there.

"Are you ok?" Greg says, looking at Mycroft's face.

Mycroft nods.

"I love you," Greg says.

"I love you, too."

Greg's eyes travel down Mycroft's body, stopping at Mycroft's navy blue pants. Greg's positive his mouth waters when he sees the line of Mycroft's cock, and excitement rushes through him that he's finally going to have sex with his boyfriend. At the moment, he's unsure of how far they're going to go. Suddenly, Mycroft pushes him back onto the bed and he decides he's not going to last long, that they're going to settle for a few mutual handjobs.

Greg shuffles back to rest against the pillows and Mycroft crawls on top of him, laying over Greg between his legs. Experimentally, Mycroft grounds his hips down and Greg lets out a loud moan.

"God…Mycroft…that's…" he tries, but he can't complete the sentence.

"I know," Mycroft mutters, doing it again and sinking his teeth into Greg's collarbone. He wraps his arms around Greg's neck and presses as tightly to him as he can, continuing to thrust his hips against Greg's. His cock pulses with pleasure against Greg and his heart races.

"Uggghhhh…" Greg moans, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's back and trying to pull him closer. To match, Greg thrusts his hips up.

The simultaneous pumps makes the friction for them perfect. Their cocks rub together, and even though there are two pairs of pants between, they hardly even notice. Their lips find each other again and their tongues eagerly swirl together, causing them both to groan into each other's mouths and pump their hips harder.

Greg's hands migrate south, rubbing down Mycroft's sweaty back. He dips his hands into Mycroft's pants, cupping Mycroft's arse and squeezing.

"Oh god!" Greg exclaims as he gets his mouth away from Mycroft's. "Your arse is so perfect."

Mycroft smirks and dips his head into Greg's neck. "You're perfect. All of you," he says, licking Greg's neck and letting his tongue trail up to Greg's ear. He bites Greg's earlobe and Greg cries out.

Suddenly, everything for Greg stops. His eyes clench shut as he pulls his hands out of Mycroft's pants and squeezed them tight around Mycroft's waist. His back arches off the bed, his fingernails dig into where his hands are on Mycroft's sides, and his cock pulses as his orgasm rips through him. His mouth hangs open and he lets out a low groan as the sensation slowly begins to fade many long seconds later.

"Did you just…" Mycroft starts.

Greg takes several deep breathes as his back straightens back onto the bed. His arms relax around Mycroft and he opens his eyes to see Mycroft staring down at him.

"Holy shit…" Greg mutters.

Mycroft cracks a smile. "I'm surprised you didn't come when we were downstairs on the sofa."

"I almost did, that's for certain."

Mycroft leans down and kisses him warmly, this time it's loving and far less frantic.

Mycroft pulls away and thrusts his hips down with purpose. "In case you are unaware," he says, "I am still quite hard."

Greg groans. "Yes, and it's so sexy."

Mycroft blushes.

"Stop blushing," Greg demands, "You are so fucking hot I can't even control myself. You just made me come in my fucking pants."

Mycroft smiles. "Well? I still haven't, so do something about it."

Greg grins and pushes Mycroft over onto his back, then straddles Mycroft's thighs.

Mycroft props himself up on his elbows and watches as Greg pulls his pants down his hips, letting his cock spring free against his pelvis.

"God…" Greg mutters, running his fingers down the smooth skin of Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft lets out a moan as Greg does that. "Yes…" he mutters, then grins. "Your nails are really bringing this whole thing home," he jokes.

Greg grins one more time and wraps his fist around Mycroft's cock, and without any more warning, he beings stroking Mycroft.

Mycroft throws his head back and moans at the ceiling, his sounds getting louder as Greg works him faster. "Yes, Greg…ugh…yes…"

Greg runs the fingers of his free hand down Mycroft's neck and chest, then he leans over and trails his fingers with his tongue.

"Oh, god!" Mycroft shouts.

Greg sits back again and watches as he feels Mycroft's cock minutely get harder in his hand, and one stroke after that, Mycroft's come spills over his fist.

Mycroft's orgasm is far more intense than he's ever had by himself. His toes curl so hard his foot nearly cramps, and his entire body tightens under Greg.

"Jeeeesus…" Mycroft breathes out as he comes back to himself. He opens his eyes and sees Greg smiling at him. "Why are you so happy?"

"That was the single hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Greg says, getting off Mycroft's lap and wiping his hand on his pants.

"Ew," Mycroft mutters as he watches Greg do that.

"They're pretty ruined anyway," Greg replies. "I need a shower."

Mycroft pulls his pants up and lays against the pillows. "Go ahead, I'm not moving ever again."

Greg smiles. "Come on, take a shower with me."

Mycroft throws his arms over his head and snuggles his face against a pillow. "Just hurry," he pleads.

Greg wastes no time, he quickly hops into Mycroft's bathroom and gets in the shower.

He returns minutes later and Mycroft's laying on his side on the bed, his back to Greg. Greg grins as he gets on the bed with Mycroft and lays behind him, wrapping his arm around Mycroft's waist.

Obviously, Greg's not wearing pants.

"Need some pants?" Mycroft asks over his shoulder.

"I don't have an issue," Greg says. "Do you?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"When will your mum be back?"

"Not until late."

"Great. Let's take a nap."

Mycroft grabs Greg's arm and pulls it tight around him. "I love you."

Greg kisses the nape of Mycroft's neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

The boys wake an hour and a half later, this time with Mycroft laying on his back and Greg pressed as tightly to him as possible, his leg thrown over Mycroft's legs and his head on Mycroft's chest.

Greg sighs himself awake and lifts his head, looking up to see Mycroft staring down at him. "Hey," Greg sighs.

Mycroft smiles and rubs his back. "How was your nap?"

"I dreamt that we finally had sex. Did I dream that?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Mmm," Greg sighs, resting his head down again. "Was it good?"

"It was fantastic."

Greg smiles. "I want to stay here forever."

"I'm not sure my mum would be very happy about finding a naked teen in her house."

"Why not?" Greg pouts.

Mycroft chuckles. "I don't know. It's just something most parents frown upon."

Greg laughs. "Well, if you don't want me to be naked anymore, I need to borrow a pair of pants."

"You just want to wear my pants."

Greg nods.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

Mycroft smiles and sits up, then gets off the bed and goes to his drawer to fish out a pair of pants. He tosses them to Greg.

"Your body is seriously perfect," Greg says as he puts the pants on.

"Thanks," Mycroft says.

Greg smiles at him and gets off the bed to begin pulling his clothes on. "Can I stay over tomorrow night? For the party?"

Mycroft nods. "Of course."

"Your mum will let me sleep in here with you?"

Mycroft nods again. "I asked this morning and she said yes."

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. "I can't wait."

Mycroft smiles at Greg and pulls his shirt on.

* * *

_***Finally gettin' it on! Oh yeah! It had to be done. So, **_**stardiva **_**has brought up that Sherlock needs his John now, and I'm just going to say (in case anyone else is wondering) I'm not bringing John in. Though I would love, love, love to write little John, I'm not going to write him into this because it's about Greg and Mycroft, and in my own head, it kind of ties to the actual show, which would mean Sherlock still has 20 years until he meets his John. The way I would tie it to the show is terrible, though, so I will not be writing it into this story. If you're curious, you can PM me and I'll tell you, but it is sad. So, with that all said, thank you for reading and please review! **_


	30. Chapter 30

Greg leaves Mycroft's house not long after they wake up and heads to Sam's for a pre-Christmas dinner. Ever since Greg's mother left him, Sam's mother has asked Greg over for every holiday celebration. Greg loves feeling as though he's a part of Sam's family, and he has felt a part of it since he was a little boy. As a matter of fact, he's called Sam's parents (Louise and Christopher) Ma and Pa his entire life.

Greg walks in to Sam's house very happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam questions as he takes Greg's coat and hangs it on the rack.

"I'll tell you later," Greg replies.

Sam's mother, Louise, enters the room and makes a fuss over Greg's presence. "Gregory! I'm so glad you could make it. Sam tells us you've got yourself a boyfriend, no wonder we haven't seen you much lately."

Greg smiles. "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Well, you look happy," Louise says, hugging him tight and kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, Ma," he says.

Sam leads Greg into the kitchen where Christopher, Sam's older sister Michelle (she's nineteen), Sam's little brother Jeremy (he's fourteen), and Hannah are helping Louise fix dinner.

"Greg!" Hannah squeals, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Hannah," he says, slightly stumbling back but wrapping his arms around her.

Michelle and Jeremy greet him too.

"You _have _to tell me everything about this boyfriend of yours, Greg," Michelle says, "I hear he's great."

"He is!" Hannah says.

Michelle glares at her for a second, then looks back at Greg and smiles.

"Yes, of course," Greg says, "We'll catch up. How is university?"

"A drag," Michelle sighs. "Luckily the people there are far more interesting than I could have imagined—" right then, the doorbell rings. Michelle grins. "Speaking of which…" she pinches Greg's side as she walks passed him to answer the door.

"Hey Greg," Jeremy says, stepping up to him and slapping the hand Greg offers. "You did really great at your guys' match the other day, really fantastic win."

"Oh man, you guys were there?" Greg steps around the island to hug Christopher. "I didn't see you guys."

"We left right after you all started celebrating," Christopher says. "You did amazing!"

Greg smiles wide. "Thank you so much. You should have come to the party, I completely forgot to call."

"_Someone _told us parents weren't going," Louise says.

Greg elbows Sam in the ribs. "After all of the practices you drove me to even though Sam and I were put on separate teams? I practically owe you half of my career."

Louise and Christopher beam at him.

"Well, we're very proud. Of both of you," Louise wraps an arm around each of them and hugs them tight.

Michelle returns minutes later with a boy and introduces him as her new boyfriend, Will. Louise and Christopher greet him nicely, but Sam, Greg, and Jeremy barely say anything to him. They all know this boyfriend won't last long, they never do.

The family sits for dinner not long after Michelle's boyfriend arrives. Their dining table is very large, but Hannah sits very close to Sam anyway. Michelle makes a face at her again and Greg sits across the table next to Michelle. Greg pats her shoulder and she smiles up at him.

They happily eat while talking about each of their schooling and work. When the conversation dwindles, Hannah curiously asks questions about their family.

Finally, she asks, "So Sam, when and how did you and Greg meet?"

The table laughs and Greg sits up in his chair.

"The story goes back to 2002," he announces. "Two little boys in the same class were turning six on the same day."

"You guys share a birthday?" Hannah asks.

Sam and Greg nod.

"My little twins," Louise beams.

"Anyway," Greg says, "Since it was _my _birthday, my mum was bringing my class cupcakes. Well, Sam did not like that. You know what he did?"

Hannah looks at Sam questioningly.

Sam buries his face in his hand. "I shoved my cupcake in his face."

The table bursts into laughter.

"Best friends ever since," Greg says.

"That's hilarious," Hannah says. "Well, not for you, Greg."

"Yeah, but I got my best friend out of it. And I gained a wonderful family."

Christopher reaches over and pats his shoulder. Greg places his hand over Christopher's.

Dinner and different conversations resume, and eventually the bottle of wine runs out, so Michelle says she's going to get a new bottle. She asks Greg to assist her and pulls him into the pantry.

"So?" she questions as he closes the door.

"I do not like that guy," Greg says, assuming she's asking what he thinks about Will.

Michelle's jaw drops. "I was going to ask about your boyfriend."

"Oh…" Greg mutters, looking down at his shoes.

"Why don't you like him?" Michelle demands, crossing her arms.

"He doesn't say anything, Shell. He literally just sits there and stares at his plate. Where did you find him?"

"We had a class together?"

"Was it, _How To Be Boring 101_?"

Michelle punches his arm. "Shut up. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"He is perfect," Greg says smiling.

"How?"

"He's tall and beautiful, oh my gosh he has the most perfect features I've ever seen. His eyes are like crystal, but sometimes they're stormy and dark. I love it. And he plays the piano and violin, and he is so bloody smart I can't stand it."

"Wow," Michelle says. "Sounds like a keeper."

Greg smiles dreamily. "Yeah. He's pretty perfect."

"Have you two…"

Greg blushes and looks at his feet again.

"You have!" Michelle shoves him. "When?"

Greg looks up at her through his thick lashes, still grinning.

"Today?!" Michelle questions.

Greg nods.

"My, my. For the first time?"

Greg nods and bites his lip.

"Wow. What happened?"

"I don't know. He just started kissing me and we went upstairs and just…"

"Was it…like _all _the way, or—"

"No, no. Half way…" Greg thinks about it a second and adds, "Maybe slightly less than half way."

Michelle chuckles. "Did he come too soon?"

Greg's comfortable enough with Michelle that he's not embarrassed about talking to her about stuff like this. She's always been the person he goes to with liking boys rather than Sam. "_He _didn't," Greg admits.

Michelle begins to chuckle again.

"Shut up!" Greg says. "It was awesome, no matter what."

"Well. I'm glad," she says. "Maybe try to relax a little more next time."

Greg chuckles. "I know. But look," he lifts his shirt and lowers his jeans.

"Are those his?"

Greg nods.

"Oh goodness."

"Feel them!"

Michelle runs her fingers over Greg's pants. "Wow, those are really soft."

Greg nods as Michelle is still feeling his pants.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open. It's Sam.

"What…the…hell…" he tries as he sees Michelle's fingers dipping into Greg's jeans.

Michelle yanks her hand away and Greg quickly adjusts his clothes.

"Don't ask," Michelle says, grabbing the nearest bottle of wine and pushing passed Sam.

Greg smiles wide at Sam and pushes passed him right after Michelle.

Greg sits back at the table right after Michelle.

"What was that?" Will asks as she sits.

"I just had to talk to Greg," she defensively says.

Will sits back and takes a deep breath. "Alright," he mutters.

"Don't worry Will," Sam says. He doesn't like Will. "They're only husband and wife."

Will looks up. "What?"

Michelle and Greg laugh to each other, everyone else joining in.

"Oh, I remember that!" Louise says. "Greg had on the most adorable little tuxedo."

"That's adorable," Hannah squeals. "When?"

"Not long after Sam and I became friends. I was six and Michelle was almost nine."

"Aww," Hannah says.

"And Michelle had the most beautiful pink dress," Louise says. "And we had a party. Jeremy was the ring bearer."

"I was the best man, of course," Sam adds.

"Who was my maid of honor?" Michelle wonders out loud.

The entire table answers, "Jeremy."

Will has had an uncomfortable look on his face this entire time, as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't want to make a scene.

"Greg is my first husband," Michelle says, wrapping her arm around him.

"And Michelle is the only girl I'll ever love."

"And your first kiss," Michelle adds.

That's all enough for Will to take. "Are you serious?!" he nearly shouts as he throws his napkin onto the table.

"Will, relax," Michelle says.

"Relax? You and this kid are obviously more important to each other than you make it out to be."

Michelle and Greg laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Will questions.

"Greg has a boyfriend," Sam says.

Will's face transforms from angry to calm in seconds. "Oh."

The entire table laughs.

"I really apologize then," Will says, "To everyone."

Michelle rubs his shoulder.

After dinner, everyone goes to the living room to watch a Christmas movie like they do every year. When the movie ends, Louise and Christopher say goodnight to the kids and go to bed. Not long after, Will leaves, and a bit after that Hannah leaves.

Greg and Michelle are in the kitchen while Sam is outside saying goodbye to Hannah.

"You really hate her, don't you?" Greg asks.

Michelle shrugs. "I'm sure she's fine, you just know how I feel about my brothers. No girls are going to be good enough for them."

"Well, they care about you, too. And they hate Will."

"Mmm," Michelle sounds, taking a sip from her glass, "I kind of hate him, too."

"Why are you with him?" Greg asks.

Michelle shrugs. "I might be pregnant," she nonchalantly says.

Greg chokes on his own spit. "What?!"

Michelle glances at him. "Yeah…"

"Wh-how…"

Michelle gives him a 'Really?' look. "You know _how_."

"When, then?"

"Few weeks ago. I'm only a few days late."

"Why are you drinking, then?"

Michelle waves the glass under his nose. "Grape juice. I'm clever."

"Don't you know what condoms are, then?!" Greg shouts.

Michelle sighs. "You admitted that you came in your pants the first time having sex with your boyfriend. I think you know that when the time is right, the time is right."

"Not without condoms," Greg says.

"I'm an adult, Greg."

"You're nineteen, in your first year of university. Do you _really_ think you're ready for this?"

Michelle takes a deep breath. "I know I'm not. I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents, if I am."

"You might not be. Hormones are…crazy. And it was the finals of your first term of university, you know? You won't know until you take a test."

Michelle nods. "I need to, but since I've been back, my parents haven't let me out of their site."

"They're asleep now."

"I don't want Sam to know."

"He's going to be saying goodbye a while."

Michelle takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They get a cab and go to a Tesco far away from Michelle's house. They don't want any chance of Louise or Christopher hearing about this.

They arrive and wander through the isles to the pharmacy section. They examine each pregnancy test, and eventually Michelle grabs the best one. Greg steps over to the condoms and grabs two boxes, along with a tube of lubricant.

Michelle raises an eyebrow at him. "For that amount of condoms, I think you're going to need more lube."

Greg holds up one box of condoms. "These are for you."

Michelle rolls her eyes and heads to the counter to pay.

They place all of their items together and pay in cash together. The lady behind the counter looks at their items, then glances judgmentally at them. "Preparing for next time?" she questions.

"This is my brother," Michelle says, grabbing the pregnancy test as soon as the girl scans it and heads to the restroom.

Greg politely smiles, pays for the items, and follows Michelle to the bathroom.

The door's unlocked so he goes right in and sees Michelle nervously chewing her fingernail and staring at the stick on the sink.

"Well?" Greg asks, locking the door behind him.

"Two more minutes."

Greg nods. "How do you feel?"

Michelle shrugs.

"Nervous?"

"No, Greg, I'm fucking ecstatic."

"Only half an hour ago, you said—"

"Well, now is now and I desperately want a negative."

Greg rubs her back and looks down at the stick with her.

The two minutes pass and Michelle looks away. "I can't check," she says.

Greg nods and picks it up. He takes a deep breath and says, "Negative."

Michelle cracks her eyes open. "What?!"

"It's negative."

Michelle sighs relief. "Thank god."

Greg hugs her tight. "Are you ok?"

Michelle nods.

"You should go to the doctor still," Greg says, "Just to be sure."

"Right," Michelle says. "Of course. Will you go with me?"

"Of course," he says. "Tuesday?"

Michelle nods.

Greg hugs her again and kisses her cheek. "Love you," he says.

"I love you, too."

* * *

When they get back to the house, Sam is upstairs in his bedroom. Michelle says goodnight to Greg and Greg goes up to Sam's room.

"Hey," Sam greets from his computer desk, "Where'd you two run off to?"

"We needed some dessert."

"Oh? You didn't think I needed dessert?"

"We were discussing boys, Sam," Greg jokes, hopping onto Sam's bed.

Sam chuckles. "Alright, never mind. Michelle really hates Hannah, doesn't she?"

"Michelle's just protective."

"Mmm. I hate that guy she brought tonight."

"Obviously. He wasn't really a good one, though."

"Part of me wishes you could just marry my sister," Sam says.

"Sorry bud. I'm happy with my boy."

"That's good," Sam says. "What'd you two do today?"

Greg grins and doesn't say anything.

Sam turns his chair and looks at Greg. "You had sex, didn't you?"

Greg blushes and pulls his phone out.

"You did! Wow, buddy. I'm proud of you."

Greg shrugs. "We didn't go all the way, but it was aaaaaamazing."

Sam covers his ears. "I don't need to hear this."

Greg laughs. "Relax. I won't give you the gruesome details."

"Thanks," Sam says. "You're lucky anyway."

"You and Hannah haven't?"

Sam shakes his head. "Hannah's never done it before. She's scared."

"Of?"

"Everything. Getting pregnant, it hurting, I think she's afraid of actually liking it."

"Oh. Well, two of those are rational fears."

"I know. I've tried telling her that if we're careful, those things won't happen, but I don't know if I'll ever convince her. But…I love her, you know? So I can wait."

"That's good," Greg says.

Sam nods. "I'm so sexually frustrated I can't see straight sometimes, but other than that I'm pretty happy."

Greg chuckles. "I know, man. I felt the same way before today."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, well, you get to sleep easy tonight knowing you…did whatever you did."

"I can sleep easy knowing I touched his—"

Sam sticks his fingers in his ears and begins humming as loud as he can.

Greg laughs.

* * *

Greg goes home a while later and sends Mycroft a text when he gets there.

To: Mycroft Holmes **Missed you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.**

Minutes later he gets a reply:

From: Mycroft Holmes **I love you, too. Goodnight.**

* * *

_***I like this chapter because I wanted to show that Greg is close to people, even though they aren't his biological family. Mycroft has Sherlock, but I just think that Greg needed 'siblings' as well. So here it is. I hope you guys don't think it's unnecessary or something.**_

_** *Also, I'm going home again tomorrow which means I will probably not be updating for, like, five days. If my laptop magically works this week, I'll be able to post a few times, but if it doesn't I won't. Sorry! Have a good week otherwise. **_

_** *Thank you for reading! Please reply!**_


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Greg woke extremely eager. It's finally Christmas Eve, and he gets to meet Mycroft's entire family and spend the night at Mycroft's house.

Greg gets in the shower not long after he wakes up and decides to take a slow shower. Usually, he takes short, quick showers, but today he wants to be as clean as possible. While he's washing his hair for the third time (he doesn't know why he's washed it so many times), his phone rings. He doesn't bother getting out to check it, he figures he'll call whoever back later.

Not two minutes later, it rings again. He rolls his eyes and leaves it alone, still not done with his shower.

This time the caller waits three minutes, so Greg figures maybe it's an emergency, so he hops out of the shower to answer it. He sees that it's Mycroft, and his stomach drops.

"Shit," he says, clicking send, "Hello?" he answers.

"Finally!" a smaller voice comes over the connection. "Where have you been? I called twice before!"

Greg sighs relief while grabbing his towel off the rack. "Sherlock? Jesus, I thought something was wrong."

"Something _is _wrong, Greg!"

"What?!"

"The garage is frozen shut!"

"Wh-…" Greg tries to think about why Sherlock is calling him. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It means that a car can't go get you!"

"Well, Sherlock, I'm not going to go over to your house for a few more hours."

"Last time it was frozen shut, it didn't open for two days. It was archaic…"

Greg chuckles at his word choice.

"…Anyway, Mycroft wants to call you a cab, but my Papa _insists _they pick you up. But Mycroft was too afraid to tell you, so I stole his phone to call."

"Uhm…" Greg doesn't know why Mycroft would be afraid to call about that. "No, no that'd be fine. I wouldn't want to be a problem, though. So, whatever is easiest for everyone over there."

"My Papa _insists. _I'll call and tell him."

"Ok. That's…great."

"Great," Sherlock says; Greg can hear the smile in his voice. "Greg?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Did you get me a present?"

Greg chuckles. "Yes, I did."

"Good. I got you one too."

"Oh. You didn't have to do that, buddy."

"I wanted to because…" Sherlock whispers into the phone, "Sometimes I like you more than I like Mycroft."

Greg laughs. "Uhm…thanks."

"Don't tell Mycroft."

"Oh, I won't."

"Will you teach me about stars tonight?" Sherlock asks.

"Sure. If we have time."

"Cool!" Sherlock exclaims. "I'll see you later, ok Greg? My Papa will pick you up at four."

"Great. See you then! Tell Mycroft I say hello!"

Greg hears Sherlock pull away from the phone. "MYCROFT! GREG SAYS HELLO!" Then Greg hears banging on the door of whichever room Sherlock's locked himself in. "Goodbye, Greg!" Sherlock says, as cheery as before.

"Goodbye, Sherlock!"

* * *

Greg gets dressed in the navy blue jumper with a big 'G' on it that Sam's parents gave him last night. He goes downstairs to his parents and they greet him warmly. Jan makes him pancakes and serves him as Greg Sr. answers the door.

"Hey!" Greg hears coming into the kitchen. It's Michelle.

"Oh, hey! What are you doing here?" Greg stands to hug her and offers her a seat at the table.

"You look like fucking George Weasley," Michelle jokes, sitting next to him at the table.

"I feel like Harry Potter since your mum gave this to me," Greg replies.

Michelle laughs.

Jan gives Michelle a plate of pancakes, then leaves them alone in the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Greg asks as Jan leaves the room.

Michelle shrugs. "I don't know. Still nervous."

"Do you feel ill?"

"I don't know if it's ill or just nerves. I suppose we'll find out."

Greg nods and continues eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, Greg takes Michelle upstairs to his bedroom. He begins packing a bag for Mycroft's house and Michelle lays back on his bed.

"So? Got any pictures of this boy?" Michelle asks.

"Actually, I don't. We've never taken any."

"But he's cute?"

"He's bloody gorgeous."

"Then why wouldn't you take pictures of him?"

"That's a very good question."

"Mmm. I wish Will was cute."

"He was cute."

"Was he? I'm just so tired of his face."

Greg laughs. "I couldn't imagine being with someone if I didn't like the look of his face."

"Well, be thankful you'll never get pregnant, then."

Greg sympathetically rubs her shoulder. "It's fine. It will be fine."

She pats his hand. "I hope so."

Greg sees Michelle out a few hours later, and as he's headed back up to his room, Greg Sr. asks him to sit down with him.

"What's up, Dad?" Greg asks.

"You're, uh, staying over at Mycroft's tonight?" Greg Sr. awkwardly asks.

Greg nods.

"Right. Uhm…I need to make sure…that you're…"

Greg looks confused. "What?"

"You know? Uhm…being safe?"

"Like…using condoms and stuff?"

Greg Sr. slightly winces at the question. "Yes, yes like that."

"Oh. Uhm. Well…we haven't had sex yet, but when we do we will be safe."

"I just want to make sure you don't, uhm…you don't get hurt, either. Sex between two men is different than sex between a man and a woman."

"Yes Dad, I'm familiar with the basics."

"Are you prepared then?"

"Yeah, Dad, I guess. When the time comes we'll be prepared for…that."

Greg Sr. nods. "Don't be afraid to come to me, son…don't be afraid to ask questions, or…ask me to buy you…lubricant."

Greg cracks a smile at his father's obvious lack of comfort. "Don't worry, Dad. I think I know that I can always come to you."

Greg Sr. pats his back. "Great, son."

Greg pats his knee. "Thanks."

Greg Sr. nods and allows Greg to leave the sofa.

* * *

Greg Sr. and Jan leave before Greg does, so they all say goodbye. After they leave, Greg sits around and waits for Mycroft's grandparents. Sure enough, they arrive at four. He grabs his bag and goes to the car, and they greet him happily.

* * *

Mycroft wanders the house and tries to make himself busy all day, but everyone working on the party shoos him out of the way because they don't need his help. Eventually, he goes to Sherlock's bedroom to play games with him.

Sherlock falls asleep a little bit after four o'clock, so Mycroft goes back to his own bedroom to take a shower and get ready for the evening.

He showers, shaves, and does everything else he needs to before going back into his bedroom in just his towel.

When he gets there, Greg is sitting on his bed looking through a book that was on the nightstand.

"Oh," Mycroft mutters as he enters the room.

Greg looks up and smiles. He glances quickly down Mycroft's body. "Well, hello."

Mycroft holds onto the waist of his towel. "Uhm…does my mother know you're here? I mean, up here with me?"

Greg nods and slowly stands. "She told me to come up here and not return for…" Greg checks his watch, "…half an hour."

Mycroft takes a step backwards. "Did she? Well, Sherlock is down the hall—"

Greg backs Mycroft all the way into the wall. "He's asleep," he says, placing a hand on Mycroft's bare side. "Nobody will bother us." Greg presses his body against Mycroft's and leans in to kiss Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft's breath catches as Greg presses against him, but his body stiffens.

"What's wrong?" Greg asks against his skin.

"I just…I feel weird that there are so many people in the house."

Greg pulls away. "It's ok. Nobody will come up here, we can lock the door—"

"I don't feel right, Greg," Mycroft says.

Greg nods and lets him go. "Ok, ok, I understand." He smiles and kisses Mycroft once, then sits back on the bed.

Mycroft adjusts his towel and goes to his drawer to find a pair of pants, then he goes to the bathroom to put them on.

"I don't know why you're changing in there," Greg says through the door. "I've seen your cock."

Mycroft throws the door open. "Could you not say it out loud?" He reenters the room in just his pants.

Greg smiles at him. "Why? Wasn't it good?"

"Of course it was," Mycroft goes to his closet to take out his suit. "I just don't want to talk about it." He tosses his suit onto the bed and unzips the bag.

"Why? I don't mind talking about it."

"Obviously. I've heard the way you and the other boys talk. It must be a '_manly'_ thing."

"It's just that I'm not shy. I don't mind talking about, like, my masturbation habits or the things I like. Or the way my hand looked wrapped around your long, hard—"

"Shut up!" Mycroft shouts, his face turning a shade of red Greg's never seen on anybody.

Greg chuckles. "I'm sorry, ok? I just want you to be as comfortable as I am, because it'll help."

"I know, it's just nothing I've ever had to talk about. Ever."

Greg nods. "I love you, ok?"

Mycroft nods and pulls his trousers out of the suit bag. He pulls them on and Greg notices that they're different than the ones he usually wears. The trousers are solid black and the legs are more straight legged than usual. He doesn't zip or button them, they just hang open over his blue pants.

Greg grins at him. "God," he breathes out, "You're so hot."

Mycroft blushes. "Thanks."

Greg scoots to the edge of the bed while Mycroft takes his shirt out of the closet. When Mycroft steps back out, Greg grabs him by the open flaps of his trousers and pulls him close.

"Greg…" Mycroft warns.

"You just have no idea what effect you have on me."

Mycroft pulls his shirt onto his arms. "I really don't, I guess," he says.

In one motion, Greg stands and pushes Mycroft against the wall again.

"What is with you and this wall—"

Greg begins to intensely kiss Mycroft while taking hold of Mycroft's shirt. Mycroft places his hands on Greg's face and eagerly kisses him back. Greg begins buttoning Mycroft's shirt, and Mycroft pulls away, confused.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft pants.

Greg dips his face onto Mycroft's neck and kisses as he continues buttoning Mycroft's shirt. He trails his lips back up to Mycroft's lips and kisses him again as he tucks Mycroft's shirt in. Mycroft groans as Greg zips and buttons his trousers.

Greg pulls away grinning. "Even getting you dressed is hot."

Mycroft takes deep breathes and rubs his hands over his face. "Thanks," he quietly says.

Greg kisses him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Mycroft continues getting dressed and Greg puts on the suit he brought. His is just a regular suit with a red tie, but Mycroft puts on the nice suit he never wears and a bowtie.

"I like your bowtie," Greg says as they leave Mycroft's bedroom.

"Thanks. I have to wear it. My mother makes us."

They get to Sherlock's bedroom as Sherlock is exiting. He's wearing almost the exact same suit as Mycroft, except his is a dark, dark blue.

"Wow, Sherlock!" Greg makes a fuss. "Lookin' sharp!"

Sherlock scowls. "You really think so? I hate this suit."

"You look fantastic," Greg says, ruffling Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock pushes his hair out of his eyes and goes to Mycroft's side. Mycroft picks him up adjusts Sherlock's bowtie with one hand.

"How was your nap?" Mycroft asks.

"Good," Sherlock says.

"You look tired."

Sherlock nods. "I'm hungry."

"Well, let's get you dinner."

The three boys go downstairs, and people have already arrived. Everyone makes a fuss about them and how nice they look, and one of Mycroft's aunts snaps at Mycroft to put Sherlock down because _he can walk on his own! _Mycroft rolls his eyes and lets Sherlock go, but Sherlock stays right next to him as they make their way to their mother.

"My boys!" Marie calls as they find her. "You two look so handsome, goodness!" She kisses them both, then hugs Greg. "Gregory! Looking as dashing as ever!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Greg says, "You look amazing, as well."

Marie smiles. "Thank you, dear. Have you boys said hello to everyone?"

Sherlock and Mycroft both shrug.

"Well, go say hello, alright?"

"Mum, Sherlock's hungry," Mycroft says.

"Oh, alright," Marie looks around and waves over the nearest maid. She asks the maid to take Sherlock to the kitchen to get him dinner early, and that when the others sit to eat, he can join them at the table. The maid nods and takes Sherlock's hand, then leads him to the kitchen.

Mycroft and Greg meet everyone there, Greg meeting all of Mycroft's relatives for the first time. Marie has four older sisters, each with husbands and their own children. They're all very nice and everyone talks to Greg about school and things like that. Greg's very happy to feel accepted by them.

They finally take their seats in the dining room and are served wine. Greg takes a sip of his, but Mycroft just flicks it around in the glass.

"So," Greg starts as people are still making their way to the table. "Why are you and your mum taking Sherlock's hunger so…urgently?"

"Uhm," Mycroft turns to him and speaks lower. "Well, yesterday he saw a medical doctor too, as well as the mental doctor, and he says we need to monitor what and how much Sherlock eats. That we need to make sure he eats as soon as he's hungry and that he needs to eat something, uhm…you know, like with healthy carbohydrates and calories."

"Wow. That's good then, I guess. Right?"

Mycroft nods. "As long as we monitor his eating, you know? As long as we make sure he eats as much as he should."

Greg nods. "Of course."

"Hopefully he'll gain some weight and height and all that. He's too small for being nearly nine."

Greg nods again. "I understand."

About then, the food is served and Sherlock joins them at the table. He is seated away from them, near a few other kids, and he looks unhappy.

"Why does Sherlock look so unhappy?" Greg asks during the meal.

"He's upset that he's seated by the children and not by us."

"He seemed off earlier, too."

"Oh. He's angry because he had to get a few shots from the doctor."

"Bummer. Poor guy."

Mycroft nods and continues to eat.

After dinner, all of the guests cram into the large living room and sit and chat. Coffee is served, along with pie for dessert, and the few children sit around playing.

Sherlock leaves the group of kids after a while and go to Greg and Mycroft, who are standing near the door entrance. He mopes over to them and leans against Mycroft.

"What's wrong?" Mycroft asks.

"I'm tired," Sherlock states.

"Well, we'll open a few gifts soon, and after you can go to bed. Alright?"

Sherlock frowns. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Sorry, Brother. Greg is sleeping with my tonight."

Sherlock's frown deepens and he looks away from them. Both Mycroft and Greg catch the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Wow, wow," Mycroft mutters, kneeling down to Sherlock's height. "Don't do that," he says, wiping the tears from Sherlock's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Greg watches and feels terrible that Sherlock is crying because Greg is staying over.

Mycroft stands and takes Sherlock's hand, pulling him out of the living room and to the entry by the large Christmas tree. Greg sips his glass of wine and watches as Mycroft kneels again to talk to Sherlock.

Mycroft gets Sherlock to stop crying, and eventually Mycroft says something that makes Sherlock laugh. The brothers laugh together and hug, and finally they return to the living room. Sherlock leans against Greg this time, and Mycroft goes to find Marie. He whispers in her ear, and then Marie announces that they want to open gifts.

Gifts are handed out, each person gets at least one, but Mycroft and Sherlock both get four each from each of their aunts. All of the kids get one from their grandparents, and even Greg gets one from their grandparents.

"My mother gives us our gifts in the morning," Mycroft says. "I'll give you the one from me in the morning, too."

Greg nods.

Marie says everyone can open their gifts, so the kids tear into the boxes, Sherlock included. He's opened his gifts in record time, before Greg and Mycroft even look at theirs.

"Look, Myc!" Sherlock shouts as he finishes.

"Yeah, great, Sherlock!"

Greg looks at Mycroft and fondly smiles. Mycroft catches him and smiles back.

"What?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing."

Mycroft chuckles. "Open your gift. My Papa is quite proud of it, even though he wouldn't tell me what it is."

Greg looks confused, then opens the little rectangular box. Inside is a piece of paper, a note.

"_Gregory—" _Greg reads, "_This is actually a gift from a friend, but Martha and I are going to take credit. We are glad you are in our grandson's life. Enjoy the gift! –James._" Greg smiles and sets the note aside, then picks up the envelope sitting in the box and opens it. Inside are two suite seat tickets to a January Chelsea game.

"Oh my god…" Greg mutters in complete shock.

Mycroft's just finished opening his second gift, so he looks over and rests his chin on Greg's shoulder. "What is it?"

Greg holds the tickets up. "Two tickets to a Chelsea game. Suite seats."

"Is that…is that good?"

Greg nods. "That's bloody amazing. _Suite seats_."

"What does that mean?"

"Uhm…a suite at the stadium is a _room _to sit in. Important people sit in there and they're really expensive. I can't believe this!"

Mycroft smiles. "Good gift then?"

"Fucking amazing gift," Greg mutters. "I have to go thank your grandparents."

Mycroft nods. "Just wait until everyone leaves, ok?"

Greg nods and happily holds his gift.

Mycroft takes Sherlock to bed right after gifts, and everyone begins to leave. By the time Mycroft is back down, Martha and James are saying goodbye.

"Thank you so much," Greg says to James as Mycroft joins them again. "Really, just…it's too much, sir."

"No, no!" James replies. "I insist, they are just the gift for you."

"Thank you, thank you!" Greg says, leaning in to hug both James and Martha.

"I'm telling you, you need to get this grandson of mine to appreciate the sport," James says.

Greg nods and looks at Mycroft. "Of course, sir."

Mycroft hugs his grandparents goodnight, then says goodnight to his mother, then pulls Greg upstairs.

"Tonight was amazing," Greg says as they enter Mycroft's bedroom. "Your family is…large."

Mycroft chuckles and pulls his suit jacket off. "Yeah, I know. I liked tonight, though. It was really great. It was amazing to have you here."

Greg smiles and takes his suit jacket off, too. "I like your family. I like being a part of it."

Mycroft looks at him and begins untying his bowtie. He smiles and pulls it off.

Greg steps close to him and pulls his own tie off. "So…" he starts, "Can we resume from earlier?"

Mycroft smiles. "There are still people here," he says.

"They're asleep. They know we're asleep," Greg looks down at Mycroft's shirt and begins unbuttoning it. "More or less."

Mycroft chuckles. "Are you drunk?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know."

Mycroft's chuckle turns into a laugh. "I can't have sex with you if you're drunk!"

"Why not? I'm giving you permission to take advantage of me," Greg slips Mycroft's shirt off his shoulders.

Mycroft bites his lip in thought.

Greg licks at his neck. "It's a simple yes or no," he says.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and pushes Greg onto the bed, then straddles his hips. "I love you," Mycroft says, then kisses Greg deeply.

Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft's waist and flips Mycroft's onto the bed.

Not long after, the boys snuggle together, Mycroft on his back and Greg's head on his chest.

Greg kisses his chest. "I love you," he says.

"Mmm," Mycroft mutters. "You're just…fantastic."

"Yes, my handjobs are quite good, if I do say so myself."

Mycroft laughs. "Quite expertise. I love you, too."

"Happy Christmas, babe," Greg says as his eyes drift closed.

Mycroft blushes at the name. He bites his lip and grins. "Happy Christmas, love."

* * *

_***I'm back! And I rambled a lot in this chapter, I think. It took me hours to write so I feel like it just goes on and on, but it doesn't really…Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	32. Chapter 32

Luckily, the boys put at least pants on before they fall asleep, because Sherlock barges into Mycroft's bedroom and jumps on them.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sherlock shouts, hopping onto the bed. "It's Christmas! We have presents!"

Greg lifts his head from the pillow. "What?"

"Wake up!"

Mycroft's on his side with his back to Greg and Sherlock, so he glances over his shoulder. "Sherlock, get out of here. We'll be down soon."

"Why are you guys naked?" Sherlock questions.

"We're not," Mycroft says, "Go downstairs, ok? We'll be down in a minute."

Sherlock stands on the bed and hops in place. "Ok. I'll go make your coffee!" Sherlock jumps off the bed and runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mycroft sighs and turns over; Greg digs his nose into Mycroft's back.

"I guess we should get up," Mycroft mutters.

Greg groans and kisses Mycroft's spine.

"I'm sorry."

Mycroft turns over onto his back and stretches as Greg slides back up the bed and lays on Mycroft's chest.

"Do we have to go _now_?" Greg questions.

"Yeah, we'd better. Sherlock will just come back, and this time he'll have coffee so who knows what damage he'll—" Mycroft pauses as Greg's fingers tease their way down his chest and under the blanket resting on his stomach. "What are you doing?"

Greg's hand drifts below the blanket and slips barely under the waistband of Mycroft's pants. "Maybe I'm still a bit tired…" Greg whispers, mouthing at Mycroft's collarbone. He pushes the blanket away and dips his fingers into Mycroft's pants again, and he pulls Mycroft's pants a bit and looks down. "I see that you are, too," he says.

"Greg, we really need to—" Greg cups Mycroft's balls and Mycroft pauses his thought. "Aaaah…"

Greg grins and moves his hand to grasp Mycroft's cock.

"We can't…" Mycroft tries.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise, an hour tops."

Mycroft chuckles. "We need to go downstairs."

Greg pulls his hand away and presses his lips to Mycroft's, all the while pulling his own pants down with one hand and rolling onto Mycroft. Mycroft settles back and lets Greg get his pants down, then Greg takes hold of both his and Mycroft's erection together in one hand.

"Oh…_god_," Mycroft murmurs, throwing his hands over his head.

Greg sits up a bit and holds himself up above Mycroft by one hand by Mycroft's head. He thrusts against Mycroft, their cocks dryly rubbing together, but still feeling amazing for both of them. Mycroft sighs and stretches beneath him, and Greg screws his eyes shut tight to focus on the friction.

In short minutes, Mycroft is coming over Greg's hand and cock, and Greg comes apart above him. They groan as quietly as they can as they climax together, fearing that sounds from Mycroft's bedroom would cause someone to walk in.

They come down from their momentary high and Greg presses his forehead against Mycroft's.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft doesn't open his eyes. He just lays there motionless under Greg. "I feel…breezy."

Greg chuckles. "Breezy?"

"I don't know!" Mycroft cries. "That's how I feel. Like a spring breeze."

Greg kisses him. "You're the cutest thing, I swear. I love you so much."

Mycroft smiles. "I love you, too."

Greg rolls off Mycroft and stands from the bed. "I'm going to hop in the shower really fast, ok?"

Mycroft nods and sits up. "I should, too."

"Just join me," Greg simply states.

"Mmm…no."

"No? Why not?"

"Because that'd be weird!"

Greg laughs. "It's not weird. We just need to wash up."

"What if someone comes in here and we're both in the shower?"

"Do people randomly barge into your room often?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Well, no, but—"

Greg grabs his hand. "Then let's go."

The boys get into Mycroft's shower and do nothing other than wash their bodies. For both, it's very sweetly domestic and comfortable. They talk about how glad they are that it's break and their next term classes. It's so normal to them and they feel great for it.

They get out and put their clothes on, then finally join Sherlock downstairs.

"There you are!" Sherlock shouts from his spot right in front of the Christmas tree. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"Sorry Brother. We weren't ready to get up, yet," Mycroft says.

"I got you coffee," Sherlock says, nodding at the mug on the coffee table.

"Oh, thanks," Mycroft picks it up and sips it.

"It's gone cold," Sherlock says right as Mycroft makes a face.

Greg laughs.

Mycroft delicately sets it down. "Well, thanks."

"Can I open my god damn presents now?!" Sherlock demands.

Mycroft flicks him. "Don't say 'damn'!"

Right then, Marie enters the room. "Don't flick your brother," she says to Mycroft.

Mycroft sits back and crosses his arms.

Marie hands Mycroft a fresh mug of coffee and kisses his forehead, then pats Greg's cheek and takes a seat on the floor next to Sherlock.

"Can I open my gifts now?" Sherlock asks.

"Give your mum a kiss first," Marie says.

Sherlock groans and climbs onto Marie's lap.

"Did you eat?" Marie asks.

Sherlock nods.

Marie gives him a look like, 'Are you sure?'.

"Yes, Mum!" he shouts.

"I believe you," she says, "And for being such a good, patient boy, you get to open the first gift." She reaches under the tree and gets Sherlock his first gift.

Sherlock gets off her lap and quickly rips the wrapping paper open while Marie reaches under the tree for one of Mycroft's. Mycroft sets his on the floor at his feet and watches Sherlock open his.

"Awesome!" Sherlock shouts as he gets to the toy; a remote control helicopter.

Marie smiles and tells Mycroft to open his.

"I'll wait, Mum. Let Sherlock open his."

Marie passes out all the gifts under the tree, Sherlock ripping his open and Mycroft setting his down. She gives Greg three, one from each Holmes, and he happily holds on to his. She also pulls out three for her and her sons, each from Greg.

"Oh, Gregory!" she cries, "You didn't have to!"

"It wasn't a problem, ma'am, really!" he says with a cheery smile.

Sherlock opens his gift from Mycroft next; it's an envelope with a slip in it.

"Hmm.." Sherlock mutters as he reads it. He finishes and looks at Mycroft. "Really, Myc? You're going to take me to karate?"

Mycroft nods. "I was your age when I started, so it's time for you to go, too. I'll take you every Thursday."

Sherlock smiles. "Thanks, Myc!"

Mycroft smiles and begins to unwrap his.

"Karate?" Greg asks.

"Yes. I have a black belt."

"Then…why don't you, like…fight back?"

Mycroft shrugs. "We're taught not to use it for bad."

"But self-defense? Surely that's allowed."

"I just don't know, Greg," Mycroft says. "I don't like to fight."

"Well, why do you even—"

Mycroft turns to him and pierces Greg with his eyes. "Can you drop it?"

Greg slowly nods. "I'm sorry."

Mycroft blinks and his eyes change. "Thank you."

"Sorry," Greg tries again.

"It's ok."

Greg nods.

Sherlock opens his gift from Greg next, and when he opens it and the box beneath the paper, he squeals when he sees the little ukulele. "Oh my gosh!" he shouts.

Greg smiles. "Do you like it?"

Sherlock vigorously nods.

"Good," Greg says. "I'm glad."

"Oh, thank you!" Sherlock says, standing and going to Greg to give him a big hug.

"You're welcome, buddy!"

Marie opens her gift from Greg as Sherlock is hugging him. "Oh, Gregory! This is adorable!" It's a photo of young Sherlock and Mycroft, the one in Mycroft's bedroom, and it's printed on a canvas and looks like a painting.

Mycroft takes the painting from his mother and smiles at it. "This is great, Greg."

Greg rests his chin on Mycroft's shoulder and looks at it with him. He points to young Mycroft. "That's my boyfriend," he whispers.

Mycroft smiles. "Open yours!" he says, handing the painting to Marie again.

Greg sits up and begins opening his gift from Mycroft. It's in a large-ish box, one that clothing comes in. He pulls the top off it and sure enough, it's clothing. It's a jacket; the body part is black leather and the sleeves are thick, gray, cotton. It's got a gray hood, too. "Myc! I love this!"

Mycroft smiles. "I thought you would. I saw it and thought of you."

Greg leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Open yours!" Greg says.

Mycroft pulls the box marked from Greg onto his lap. It's a bigger box, larger than the box Greg's came in. Mycroft rips the paper off and opens the box, and inside are twelve books stacked one on top of the other.

"Oh? Books?" Mycroft excitedly asks.

"Look at the titles," Greg replies.

Mycroft pulls them out one at a time, and they're all different cover versions of his favorite book, The Picture of Dorian Gray. Mycroft smiles wide as he pulls them out and tosses the box away. "This is…amazing…Greg, really amazing!" Mycroft says, turning to kiss Greg.

Greg kisses him back once and smiles. "You like it?"

Mycroft nods. "Where did you find these?"

"I went to every second hand book store I could think of. Look," Greg grabs one book from the stack, "This one's in French!"

Mycroft smiles and flips through it. "I love them, Greg. Thank you!"

Greg smiles fondly at Mycroft. "I'm glad you like them."

Sherlock shouts at Greg to open his next, and when Greg opens it he finds a bunch of Chelsea football things. There's a Chelsea toothbrush, a Chelsea pillowcase, a Chelsea bracelet, and a Chelsea t-shirt.

"Wow, Sherlock!" Greg says. "This stuff is amazing!"

"He insisted on getting you nearly every Chelsea thing in the store, Gregory. The only thing missing is the Chelsea shot glass and beer mugs."

Greg laughs. "Thank you, Sherlock, really. I love it, all of it!"

"You can use the pillowcase and toothbrush when you stay here!" Sherlock says, as if it's the best idea he's ever heard.

"Oh," Greg glances at Marie, "I think this will be the only time—"

"Gregory, I don't mind if you stay here, ok? Just…not all the time," Marie says.

"Wow. Thank you, ma'am!" he says, looking at Mycroft and smiling.

"I'll get a pillow!" Sherlock shouts as he stands and runs out of the room. He returns minutes later with a pillow from his own bed.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Greg says, slipping the pillowcase on. "Fits perfectly!"

Sherlock smiles and begins taking his toys out of the packaging.

After gifts, the family has breakfast in the dining room, and after that Greg packs his things to go home.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Greg says as he packs his bag.

"It's ok, I understand. We can get together this weekend."

Greg nods. "And I'll be here Monday with the boys."

"What about Tuesday?"

Greg bites his lip, remembering that he promised Michelle he'd go to the doctor with her on Tuesday. "Uhm, I can't."

"Ok. Why not?"

"I just have some stuff I have to do," Greg says.

"Oh…ok…" Mycroft skeptically says.

Greg looks at him and smiles. "And after that, I'm all yours."

Mycroft smiles. "Perfect."

Greg says goodbye to everyone and leaves after much protest from Sherlock. Mycroft assures Sherlock that Greg will be back, and Sherlock pouts and reluctantly lets him go.

Greg arrives back in the city almost exactly when his parents do, and they have a Christmas lunch before going to Greg Sr.'s parents' home for dinner. Greg is very happy and wears his new jacket all day. He exchanges a few texts with Mycroft about how much he misses him, but in the end Greg has a great day with his parents.

*****_**Sorry I didn't update last night. I'm pretty sick and I went to bed early. But I hope you enjoy. I know I said this wasn't going to turn into them doing it all the time, and it's not going to really, but this was only the second or third day since they first did it, so I just think they're excited about their new found sexual relationship. Anyway I hope it's not annoying, though I have a feeling nobody minds. Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	33. Chapter 33

On Monday, the boys return to Mycroft's house to repaint the sitting room and begin painting the television room. Ideally, Marie wants the entire first floor of the hours repainted, but she doesn't think the boys will have time over break. But they return at the same time Monday and Sherlock happily opens the door again.

"Hello, all!" he cheerily shouts as he opens the door. He attacks Greg in a big hug and high-fives everyone else.

"You remember all of my friends, Sherlock?" Greg asks as they enter.

"Yeah!" Sherlock shouts. "Nice to see you all again!"

The group says the same to him, and Greg asks where Mycroft is.

"He's upstairs. He doesn't feel well."

"He doesn't?" Greg asks, worried.

"He said it's because you made him run around in the snow yesterday…but I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

The boys laugh.

"Ok, you guys start moving the furniture, and I'll go check on Mycroft."

Jaimee makes mock-kissing noises as Greg mounts the stairs. Greg doesn't turn back to them, he just throws Jaimee his middle finger and continues up the stairs. Luckily, Sherlock doesn't see it, or else he'd be doing it to everyone from then on.

Greg gets to Mycroft's door and goes in without knocking. He sees as Mycroft shaped lump in the center of the bed. Mycroft doesn't move when Greg opens the door, so Greg assumes he's asleep while bundled up completely under the blankets. Greg goes to the bed and sits, resting his hand on Mycroft's hip.

"Mmmm?" Mycroft sounds, slightly turning over.

Greg lays over him and presses his lips to Mycroft's.

"Mmm…no!" Mycroft shouts as he pulls his lips away. "Get out. I have the flu, no thanks to you."

Greg smiles. Mycroft's nose is completely plugged, making his voice completely adorable. '_Ged oud. I have da flu, no danks do you.' _

"I'm sorry, baby," Greg says, rubbing his side.

"Mmm," Mycroft sounds again, this time content with the name. He turns over and kicks the duvet off himself. Underneath, he's wearing nothing but pants.

Greg grins. "Oh?"

"Don't get any ideas," Mycroft says, "I'm burning up and freezing cold. And I don't want you to get sick, so get out!"

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Mycroft says, closing his eyes.

Greg leans over and kisses his shoulder. "I'll be downstairs. Holler if you need me."

"I can't holler," Mycroft says, "My voice will not carry in this condition."

Greg chuckles. "You're being dramatic," he places Mycroft's phone in reach, along with the tissues. He gets off the bed and adds, "I'll have Jenny bring you a cup of tea."

"I don't want tea," Mycroft pouts, "I want to be put out of my misery."

"You're fine! You'll live!"

"Some people die from this, you know?"

Greg goes back to the bed and takes Mycroft's head in his hands. "You will not die. You are being a baby. Go back to sleep, and I'll be back to check on you. Ok?"

"Just let me feel sorry for myself."

Greg kisses his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Mycroft rests his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

"Good boy," Greg says, leaving the bed again.

"Shut up," Mycroft mutters as Greg sneaks out the door.

Greg gets back downstairs and the boys have already begun getting the paints out.

"Is he ok?" Jaimee asks.

"Yeah, just a bit of the flu. Don't worry, I don't think it's contagious."

The boys nod in understanding and begin working. Sherlock bosses them around and pretends that it's his ship and he's captain. He tells them to swab the deck, and he even makes Sam walk the plank (balance on the back of the sofa) at one point.

The boys all enjoy Sherlock's presence, and him bossing them around makes them work harder. He has fun with them and they with him.

A short while before they finish the room and break for lunch, Greg notices Sherlock clutching his stomach. Greg realizes he's been doing it all morning, but this time Sherlock holds it and sits down on the sofa. Greg watches him and finally asks, "Sherlock, are you hungry?"

Sherlock shakes his head and pulls his hand away from his stomach. He glances at the other boys curiously watching, then stands and resumes playing as he was.

"Sherlock," Greg sternly says. He puts his paint brush down and goes to Sherlock, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. Once they're out, he kneels in front of Sherlock and looks at the little boy's pale face and droopy eyes. "When was the last time you ate?" Greg demands.

Sherlock shrugs.

"Sherlock, you'd better answer me. Do you want me to get Mycroft down here?"

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Then tell me, when was the last time you ate?"

Sherlock looks down at his shoes. "Yesterday."

Greg sighs and rubs his eyes. "Why?"

Sherlock shrugs. "Mycroft was gone and—"

"Where was your mother?"

Sherlock shrugs.

"Damn it," Greg mutters under his breath.

He looks back at Sherlock, and now Sherlock has giant tears forming in his eyes. "Am I in trouble?" Sherlock sniffles, the tears falling.

"No, buddy, not you," he takes Sherlock in a hug and Sherlock buries his face in Greg's neck. Greg pulls away and wipes Sherlock's tears away. "Come on, let's get you some lunch, ok? Soup?"

Sherlock nods and they go to the kitchen.

Greg makes him a bowl of noodle soup and a warm cup of tea. Sherlock doesn't usually like tea, Greg knows, but the boy still drinks it because Greg told him to.

"Please eat as much as you can, ok?" Greg asks, patting Sherlock's head.

Sherlock nods.

"I'm going to take Mycroft this tea. You eat and I'll be right back. Eat slowly, ok? Don't upset your belly."

Sherlock nods and slurps up a noodle.

Greg goes upstairs with a cup of tea and crackers for Mycroft. He knows Mycroft needs to eat a little something too, even if it's just crackers. He goes right in and sees that Mycroft is sitting up on the bed working on his laptop.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep," Greg says.

"I'm too busy."

Greg sets the tea down on the bedside table and sits on the bed. "Doing?"

"Uhm…" Mycroft types away on his laptop and doesn't say anything.

"So secretive," Greg says.

"Just exchanging emails, ok?"

"It's fine, I'm just giving you a hard time."

Mycroft nods and finishes his emails. He closes the laptop as he finishes and turns to Greg. "Where is Sherlock?" he asks.

"Downstairs. Eating."

"Oh? Good."

"Yeah…" Greg says, sighing. "So, uhm, he told me he hasn't eaten since yesterday."

Mycroft's face drops into a deep, deep frown. "What?"

"He told me he hadn't eaten because you were gone. And he shrugged when I asked where your mum was."

Mycroft rubs his face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he mutters into his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just had to tell you."

"Thank you. I'll just…I'll deal with it, ok? Thank you for feeding him."

Greg nods. "Of course. I'm going to go back down, ok? Drink your tea."

"Will you send Sherlock up when he's finished?"

Greg nods, kisses Mycroft's shoulder, and leaves.

He gets back downstairs and checks on the guys, then Sherlock. Sherlock is nearly finished with his soup, but he tells Greg that his stomach hurts, so Greg lets him go upstairs to Mycroft.

Sherlock frowns as he gets off the chair. "Am I in trouble?" he asks, the tears in his eyes audible in his voice.

"No, pal, you're not. Mycroft just wants to see you."

Sherlock nods and wipes his eyes.

"How does your tummy feel?" Greg asks.

Sherlock rubs his stomach. "It hurts."

"Ok. Mycroft will help you feel better, ok?"

Sherlock nods and turns to leave the kitchen, then doubles back and hugs Greg.

"Oh," Greg says, startled. He hugs Sherlock back and kisses his head.

Sherlock lets go and goes upstairs, then Greg goes to offer the boys lunch. He takes the liberty of making them soup too, and then goes upstairs to take Mycroft a bowl. When he gets up there, he sees that Mycroft and Sherlock are asleep together in Mycroft's bed. He just smiles and leaves them alone.

After lunch, the boys do the first coating of the living room, and after, Greg gets everyone into a car to go back to the city. He decides to stay to help Mycroft out, and by then Mycroft's awake, so Greg takes Sherlock to his bed and the boys migrate to the movie room to watch a movie of Mycroft's choosing.

Once they're settled, Greg asks, "So…did you and Sherlock talk?"

Mycroft nods. "I gave him breakfast yesterday, and that was the last he remembers eating."

"Oh god," Greg mutters. "Where was your mum?"

"She went to the city, I guess."

"Why wasn't…" Greg just doesn't know what to say. Someone should have been with Sherlock. He wants to blame Marie, but he doesn't want Mycroft to get mad at him. "We should have taken him with us."

"I should have just stayed home. I'm sorry, I just…I shouldn't leave him alone."

"I know. I understand, Myc, I really do. If you don't want to get together because you need to stay with Sherlock, I get it. I mean, I _could _come here, but if you're like…tired of me…I can just stay home."

"No, I don't get tired of you, Greg. I just need to stay with him more often. Especially Sundays. Most days, if I'm gone and my mother is gone, he has a nanny. But she's off on Sundays."

"Ok. Sundays we don't do anything. I understand."

"Do you? Really? This isn't going to come up later?"

"I promise, I completely get it."

Mycroft snuggles close to Greg and Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft. "You're so amazing," Mycroft says.

"Mmm, as are you." Greg kisses his forehead, and after that they silently watch the movie.

Greg leaves a while later and lets Mycroft know that he'll be busy the next day. Mycroft tries to ask why, but Greg won't give him any information. Mycroft does grow very curious, but he lets it go after Greg leaves.

* * *

The next day, Michelle gets to Greg's house with an hour until the appointment. They talk for a while, then they go to the clinic and wait.

Michelle fills out the paperwork and taps her pen on the clipboard. Her leg shakes with nervousness and she trembles all over.

"Relax," Greg says. "It's ok."

"It's not ok, Gregory. I am at a clinic getting a real pregnancy test because I _still haven't gotten my fucking period._"

Greg rubs circles on her back. "I know, but you're going to make yourself sick. Calm down."

She sits back and takes several deep breathes. He gets her a cup of water, and sipping it slowly makes her relax a bit more.

Her name is finally called, so Greg hugs her tight and she goes back alone to get the tests run.

Greg's phone rings almost as soon as she gets back there, and it's Mycroft. He ignores the call, mostly because it's too cold to step outside to answer and the waiting room at the clinic is extremely silent.

The phone stops ringing and seconds later he gets a voicemail. He checks it, and it's Mycroft's voice over the phone saying, "_Hey! I'm feeling a whole lot better today, so I'm going to the city to visit Harper. Call me later, maybe we can all get together. I love you!" _

Greg smiles as he deletes it, but he doesn't call Mycroft right away.

* * *

Mycroft gets to Harper's house a while later, and she takes him up to her bedroom so they can catch up. They talk about the holiday and everything they'd done in the few days they hadn't seen each other. They talk about Greg and Kelly, and how happy they are.

"Where is boy wonder, anyway?" Harper asks, replying to a text message from Kelly.

"I don't know," Mycroft answers.

"You don't know?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Should I?"

"I don't know. I know where Kelly is all the time, and not even because I demand to know where she is. It just comes up in conversation."

"Greg and I don't text all day every day," Mycroft says, "We hardly text at all."

"That's weird," Harper says.

"Why? I don't like to text."

"He texts Hilary, like, all the time."

"He does?"

Harper shrugs. "He did. I guess I don't know if he still does."

"Hmm. Well, it doesn't bother me. I don't mind who he talks to."

"Even Hilary?"

Mycroft chuckles. "Even Hilary."

"It doesn't bother you that you don't know where he is?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Does he know you're here?"

Mycroft nods. "I told him."

"But he didn't tell you where he is?"

"No. He just said he couldn't hang out today."

"Oh. He _couldn't_?"

"Why do you sound suspicious?"

"Because it is suspicious."

"Why? What do you think he's doing?"

Harper shrugs. "You know him better than I do."

"Yes, and I know he isn't doing anything untrustworthy."

"Ok. If you trust him."

"I do trust him. I love him, I trust he's not doing anything that would hurt me."

"Ok…" Harper mutters, texting Kelly back again.

"You think he's doing something that would hurt me?"

Harper shrugs.

"Should I try to call him again?"

Harper shrugs again. "Maybe text him?"

Mycroft pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends Greg a test:

To: Gregory Lestrade **Hey! Harper and I are bored. What are you doing?**

He and Harper sit quietly waiting for a reply, and he finally gets one long minutes later:

From: Gregory Lestrade **I'm a bit busy, I'll call you later. Love you. **

"Hmm," Harper sounds.

"He's just busy, ok? Maybe a family thing."

"Maybe."

Mycroft swats her back. "You're making me really nervous."

Harper smiles. "Don't worry. He's a great guy. I'm sure he has an explanation."

* * *

Greg feels bad about keeping his whereabouts from Mycroft, but he knows what he's doing is Michelle's business and not anybody else's. He bites his lip, contemplating just texting Mycroft the whole truth, but as soon as he unlocks his phone to send a text, he's called back by a nurse.

"You the brother?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, following her.

"She wanted you back here to hear the results," she says, leading him through a few hallways. Finally, they stop at a door. "Go on in," she politely says.

Greg nods and goes in. Michelle's sitting on the exam table, once again nervously shaking and biting her nails. Greg hugs her quickly, then sits on a chair next to her as soon as they hear the door open behind them.

"Alright," the doctor says, "Michelle? And you are…"

Greg stands and shakes the doctor's hand. "Greg, the brother."

"Ahh. Alright, well I've got your results here. Are you ready?"

Michelle slowly nods and reaches for Greg's hand.

"Well," the doctor says, "You aren't pregnant."

Michelle lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

The doctor slightly chuckles. "Not exactly what I usually hear, but—"

"Trust me, doctor. This isn't bad news," she says.

The doctor tells her the reasons it could be that she missed a period, then talks to her about getting birth control. He schedules her an appointment for that, then he shakes her and Greg's hands and leaves.

Greg stands and Michelle jumps into his arms.

"Oh!" she cries, "I'm so relieved!"

"Me too," he says, "For you. So, what now?"

She pulls away from him and takes her phone out. She dials and presses the phone to her ear.

"Who are you—"

She talks into the phone, "Hi, Will? Yeah, it's Michelle. We're through. Ok? Bye!"

"Did you just leave him a voicemail?!" Greg questions.

Michelle grabs his hand and reaches for the door. "Yup!" she squeals, opening the door and exiting the room.

The two walk around the city for a while before they decide to get lunch, then they go back to Michelle's house so Greg can hang out with Sam. They don't tell anyone in the family about the day they'd had, Greg doesn't even tell Sam. Greg and Sam play video games after Greg gets there, and Greg doesn't call or text Mycroft once.

* * *

Mycroft leaves Greg alone after he texted him the one time. He and Harper enjoy the day together, having lunch and going to a bookstore. They talk about all the books and movies they both love and find they have so much more in common than they had thought.

Mycroft leaves Harper's as the sun begins to set, and though he wants to see Greg, he decides not to stop by Greg's house. He figures that if Greg hasn't wanted to talk to him today, he won't make himself a burden. He goes home without even letting Greg know he's leaving the city.

* * *

Greg finally calls Mycroft when he gets home from Sam's late that night. Mycroft's already getting ready for bed.

They exchange hello's, Greg cheery and delightful, Mycroft much less so.

"What's wrong?" Greg finally asks.

"Nothing," Mycroft lies.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

"I don't know," Mycroft says. "I just…" he trails off, not wanting to finish.

"Just, what?"

Mycroft tries not to sound accusing, but he doesn't know how Greg hears it. "Where were you today?"

"Uhm…" Greg pauses, not making Mycroft feel any better about the whole thing. "I just had some stuff to do."

"All day?"

"Well…not all day—"

"So…"

"Why are you asking this? What did Harper say to you?"

"Harper said you text Hilary all day, and not once did I get a message from you all day."

"You and I never text all day!"

"It would have at least been nice to know you were alive."

"Well, I was alive."

Mycroft sighs. Greg can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"So, what? Harper brought up Hilary and you think…what? I was with her?"

"I don't know," Mycroft says, "You could have been."

"Well, I wasn't. Ok? To tell you the truth, when I finished what I needed to do, I was with Sam."

"And you really couldn't let me know that?"

"I didn't know you'd be freaking out about it!"

Mycroft sighs again. "I'm not freaking out."

"Harper says one thing and you go and—"

"Harper is my best friend," Mycroft says. "Of course I'm going to trust her."

"Over me?"

"She's not my boyfriend, so—"

"So…you're going to trust her over me? I _am _your boyfriend, Mycroft. Me. You're supposed to trust me."

"How can I when I don't even know what you do half the time."

"Half of the time? Half of my time I spend _with you, _Mycroft! With you and your brother, and if that's not enough for you to trust that I wasn't doing anything, like, bad today, then I don't know anymore."

"Why can't you just tell me, Greg? What were you doing today?"

"It's not my secret to tell!" Greg shouts over the phone. He doesn't mean to shout, but it just happens.

Mycroft is silent for many long seconds, waiting for Greg to continue shouting, but Greg doesn't. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I am a fucking trustworthy, guy, Mycroft. I helped a friend and that's all anybody needs to know. Saying that is even more than Sam knows at this point, ok?"

"Ok…" Mycroft mutters.

"Trust me, ok?"

"Ok."

"I really, really fucking love you. I'll never do anything to hurt you. And if I do, you have full permission to use your black belt on my arse."

Mycroft chuckles. "I don't think I'll ever need to."

"Good! See? Trust! Trust me!"

"Ok, ok. I do. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I've got to get to bed, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And I am sorry."

"It's ok. I am too."

"Alright. Goodnight, Greg."

"Goodnight, Myc."

Mycroft hangs up and stares at his phone for a few minutes, trying to decide if he really trusts Greg. _Greg wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Keeping this secret for someone else is trustworthy. _He convinces himself to not be upset by it, and finally he plugs his phone in and lays in bed.

As he's very near the beginning of sleep, Mycroft's phone goes off. He sighs and pulls himself out of bed, going to the desk where his phone is plugged in. He opens the new text and it reads:

From: Gregory Lestrade **I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. And I will forever. **

Mycroft's heart nearly thumps out of his chest. He feels himself grow a goofy grin on his face, then he clicks his phone off again and goes back to bed. He sleeps very, very happily that night.

* * *

_***Hello all! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, as I said I've been sick and I just didn't feel like it. So, you may read this chapter (well the end of it) and be like wtf Mycroft why are you overreacting? (Because I thought it as I was writing it) but**_ _**remember that Mycroft doesn't even know Michelle exists. He doesn't know the importance of her to Greg. So Mycroft really has no idea what he could possibly be doing that's so secretive. So sorry if I cause stress. It's all good. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	34. Chapter 34

Everything between Greg and Mycroft is fine after the little fight they had. Mycroft loses interest in what Greg was doing that day and Greg certainly doesn't question why he lost interest in it.

Greg stays at Mycroft's house again on Wednesday night, and on Thursday morning they wake up snuggled together as usual. Greg doesn't want to move, but his phone rings only minutes after he wakes, so he rolls over to answer it.

"Hello?" he answers, annoyed. He's smiling though, because he watches as Mycroft stands from the bed and slips his pants on.

"Greggy!" Hilary's voice rings over the other side.

"Uh, hi!" Greg replies, still smiling as he watches Mycroft walk over to the bathroom.

"I haven't seen you all break, Greggy," Hilary says, "It's time we get together! Lunch?"

Greg sits up in bed and checks Mycroft's phone for the time. It's already 10 o'clock and he and Mycroft have a whole day planned. "I can't," Greg says, clicking Mycroft's phone shut and setting it down.

"Boo! Why?!"

"Uhm, I'm just busy."

"Doing?" Hilary sounds accusing.

"Uhm, I'm just busy," he says, thinking twice and picking up Mycroft's phone again. He unlocks it and opens up the camera.

"Ugh," Hilary sighs, frustrated. "I haven't seen you in almost two weeks Greg. Don't you care at all? What have you bee doing?"

"I've been busy!"

"You've been with Mycroft, haven't you?"

Greg holds the phone up and takes a picture of himself. "Duh," he says.

"Ugh," she sighs again.

He sets the picture of himself as Mycroft's phone background and quickly throws it down as he hears Mycroft turn the bathroom doorknob. "Gotta go," he says to Hilary as Mycroft re-enters the room.

"Call me later!" she shouts louder than necessary into the phone.

"Yup," is all he says before hanging up. "Well, hello," he says to Mycroft instead.

Mycroft smiles and sits on the bed. "What did you do to my phone?"

Greg sits up facing him. "What?! Why do you think I did anything to it?"

Mycroft picks it up. "I heard it."

"From all the way in there?!"

Mycroft nods and unlocks it. He smiles as the home screen pops up to a picture of Greg with a huge smile on his face. "Adorable," Mycroft says.

"We don't have any photos together!" Greg cries. "So, there's one of me."

"Why do you want photos of us?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous; I want to look at you even when I'm not with you."

Mycroft chuckles. "Ok, what kind of photo do you want, then?"

"Hmm," Greg opens up the camera on his phone and lays back on the pillows. "Come here."

"How?"

Greg grabs Mycroft's arm and pulls Mycroft to him. Mycroft lets his body be pulled, eventually resting over Greg.

"What are you trying to do here?" Mycroft curiously asks.

Greg points the camera to their faces, then lifts his head up to catch Mycroft's lips. Mycroft smiles in shock right as Greg takes the picture, so the pictures turns out that Greg's lips are pressed against Mycroft's smiling mouth.

"Fucking perfect," Greg mutters, smiling at the photo.

"That's awful!" Mycroft cries. "Take another."

"Ok, ok," Greg sets the camera up again.

Mycroft kisses him again, this time cradling Greg's face with his hands and kissing Greg like he means it. Their noses press together tightly and Greg's lips perk into a grin as he kisses back. Greg snaps the photo and Mycroft pulls away to look at it.

"Oh, that's better," Mycroft says, satisfied. He dips his face into Greg's neck and nips at his collarbone.

"This is better," Greg mutters, digging his fingers into Mycroft's hair and holding the camera up above their heads. Mycroft sucks deeply as Greg takes the picture, and it comes out with Greg's fingers tightly gripping Mycroft's hair and his own face looking completely in bliss.

Mycroft lifts his face to look at that photo. "Oh, god," he says, "Send that to me!"

Greg chuckles. "Why?"

"That's what you look like as you're having an orgasm," Mycroft states, "It's like free porn."

Greg laughs at that. "Ok," he says, "I'll send it in a minute." He pushes Mycroft onto his back and straddles his hips. Greg sits up on Mycroft's thighs. "Only if I get a picture, too."

"Fine, try me," Mycroft says, folding his hands behind his head.

Greg gets the camera ready on Mycroft's face, then without warning grabs Mycroft's clothed cock. Mycroft yelps and grabs Greg's wrists.

"What's the matter," Greg asks, laughing.

Mycroft laughs, too. "Just…tickles when it's not…"

"Oh?" Greg grins and yanks his hand away, making a quick break for Mycroft's pants again.

Mycroft grabs his hand, again, and this time he pushes Greg's chest with his free hand and throws Greg onto the bed.

Greg falls back and laughs, tossing his phone to the side and catching Mycroft as he pounces.

They struggle against each other and laugh for many long minutes, catching ribs and underarms in the battle. Both prove ticklish, which makes them fight harder and squirm more. They easily toss each other around the bed, and finally Mycroft jumps on top of Greg and puts all of his weight down, pinning Greg to the bed. Greg's head is hanging off the side, facing the door, so he lets it hang down and Mycroft eagerly licks and nips at his neck.

"Oh, jesus," Greg sighs.

Mycroft pulls Greg up onto the bed fully and shuffles until he can pull the duvet over them, even their heads. Greg rests his hands on Mycroft's hips and Mycroft kisses Greg deeply.

Neither hears the door open.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asks into the room.

"Jesus, Sherlock!" Mycroft jumps off of Greg and sits up, pulling the duvet over his legs and waist. "Can't you knock?"

Greg sits up next to Mycroft and covers himself as well.

"Are you naked?" Sherlock asks. His eyes are wide and he looks shocked.

"No!" Mycroft answers. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry," Sherlock says, still shocked.

Mycroft sighs. "Ok, I'll be right down. Just go wait in the kitchen."

Sherlock nods and leaves the room without closing the door.

"Close the door!" Mycroft calls after him.

Sherlock goes back to the doorway, glances at his brother once, then closes the door.

Mycroft hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

Greg chuckles. "Don't apologize to me. He looks traumatized."

"Yeah," Mycroft says, "We'd better talk to him before he starts asking my mum questions."

"You think she'd be upset if she thought we were…you know…"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't want to find out."

The boys dress quickly and go downstairs. Sherlock's sitting very, very patiently at the island, staring at nothing.

"Are you ok, bud?" Greg asks, patting Sherlock's shoulder and sitting next to him.

Sherlock nods.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you want," Mycroft says.

"Uhm…" Sherlock shakes his head, snapping out of his trance, "Eggs. Just scrambled eggs."

Mycroft eyes him, then glances at Greg. Mycroft then begins to make Sherlock's eggs, adding a piece of toast to the eggs. The stove is on the island, so he still stands right in front of Sherlock as he makes Sherlock's breakfast.

Sherlock doesn't speak the entire time.

"Ok, talk," Mycroft demands.

"Why…were you…" Sherlock glances at Mycroft, quickly looks away. "You know?"

"First of all, we weren't completely naked, ok? Please don't tell mum that we were."

Sherlock nods.

"If you do, Greg might not be able to stay here anymore. Ok?"

Sherlock nods again.

"Ok. Thank you," Mycroft takes a deep breath. "We were, uhm, _nearly _naked, because—"

"Were you having sex?" Sherlock asks.

Mycroft purses his lips and looks at Greg. "No," he says. "How do you, uhm…know what that is?"

"Telly and stuff," Sherlock states.

"Ok, well, we weren't, ok? We were just kissing."

"With your clothes off?"

Mycroft nods. "We'd just woken up."

"You sleep naked?"

"Sometimes," Mycroft says.

Sherlock nods. "Mycroft?" he starts as Mycroft neatly places his eggs on a plate.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…" Sherlock glances at Greg, then at his plate. "How do boys have sex with boys?"

Mycroft's eyes grow wide and his jaw drops. "Uhm…Sherlock, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Ok, I'll ask mum."

Mycroft sighs. "Look, just don't tell her about Greg and I, ok?"

Sherlock nods.

"And don't ask her while I'm in the room, please."

"Why? Don't you want to know how?"

"Sherlock, I know how!"

"Do you know how, Greg?" Sherlock asks.

Greg nods.

"Ok. I'll ask then."

Mycroft shakes his head and serves Greg a plate. "Ok, if you really need to know."

"I'm just curious, Mycroft," Sherlock says.

"Ok, ok," Mycroft sighs. "Now, eat up. You need your energy."

"For?"

Mycroft grins. "We have a surprise for you."

Sherlock smiles. "Really?!"

Mycroft nods. "We're going to have a really long day, though. Are you up for the task?"

"Yes, of course!"

Mycroft smiles at Greg. "Great."

The three take their time eating, then they all take showers and dress for the day. They finally leave the house around 12:30, Sherlock asking where they're going the entire time. Mycroft keeps telling him it's a surprise.

They finally arrive at the Natural History Museum, and Sherlock smiles out the window.

"Surprise!" Mycroft shouts as the car stops.

"Really, Myc?!"

"Yes, of course! Are you happy?"

Sherlock unbuckles his seat belt and attacks Mycroft in a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mycroft mutters, hugging his brother back.

Sherlock lets him go and jumps out of the car. Greg and Mycroft slowly follow, making sure not to let Sherlock out of their site as Sherlock runs ahead to the entrance. Greg grabs Mycroft's hand and follows Sherlock.

They follow Sherlock through the entire museum, never once stopping anywhere Sherlock didn't want. Mycroft's used to it by now, but Greg does pause and looks disappointed a few times. Mycroft apologizes a few times but Greg says it's ok.

Finally, Greg announces that he needs to use the restroom, so he leaves the brothers. Sherlock and Mycroft sit on a bench and look at the dinosaur skeleton.

"So, are you enjoying our day?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes, very much!"

Mycroft smiles. "Good. Do you want to go ice skating later?"

Sherlock smiles wide and nods vigorously.

"Great, because that's what we're doing!"

Sherlock hugs Mycroft sideways and rests his head on Mycroft's shoulder. Mycroft ruffles his hair.

Sherlock asks Mycroft if he can go examine the dinosaur closer, so Mycroft lets him. Mycroft looks around, hoping Greg would return soon, but his gaze pauses on a boy he's seen before. He racks his brain trying to remember who he is when the boy catches him staring. The boy seems to recognize him too, so he tells his friends he'll be back and goes back to Mycroft. Mycroft looks away to find Sherlock as soon as the boy begins stepping towards him.

"Hey," the boy softly says.

Mycroft awkwardly looks up at him.

"Do I know you?"

"I…think so…" Mycroft honestly says.

The boy sticks his hand out. "Arthur," he says, sweeping his blonde hair off his face and smiling bright.

Mycroft realizes he's the boy from his father's funeral. His father's step son. "Oh, right," he says, shaking Arthur's hand. "Mycroft."

"Yes, that's right! From the funeral!"

"Yep, yes, that was it."

Arthur smiles. "Mind if I sit?"

Mycroft scoots over a few inches and motions for Arthur to sit.

"I said I'd see you around, didn't I?" Arthur grins. "You took off pretty quickly after the funeral, I found myself hoping to run into you again."

Mycroft looks over at Sherlock, then at Arthur again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Someone with _that _interesting of a name must be worth finding again."

Mycroft cracks a smile. "Oh, I don't know," he says.

"How did you say you knew my father?" Arthur asks.

"Uhm, he was my doctor."

"Right, yeah," Arthur knits his perfectly shaped eyebrows together. "I didn't know he had young patience," he says.

"I guess I must have…really needed him, then."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Arthur says.

"Thanks."

Arthur looks around the room. "You here alone?"

"Uhm, no," Mycroft points at Sherlock, "That's my little brother."

"Oh, yeah? That's nice."

Mycroft finds this as a perfect opportunity to learn more about his father's other life. "Do you have siblings?"

Arthur shakes his head. "My mum wanted one, but she and Tom never could, you know what I mean?"

Mycroft nods, simultaneously sighing relief.

"My mum was always really sad about it, though. I mean, of course she was. But she was always, like, resentful. I don't know why," he pauses suddenly and looks at Mycroft, smiling, "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to, like, talk so much."

Mycroft forces a smile. "It's ok."

Arthur smiles wider.

Suddenly, Sherlock appears next to Mycroft and just stands next to him.

"Oh, Sherlock," Mycroft says as he feels Sherlock next to him.

"Sherlock?" Arthur questions, "That's an extremely interesting name."

"Yeah, my father picked his name too," Mycroft says.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asks.

Arthur chuckles. "I'm Arthur."

"Why are you sitting here?" Sherlock demands.

"Sherlock, don't be so rude," Mycroft mutters.

"It's ok," Arthur says, "I was just talking to your brother here, I'm sorry."

"Ok," Sherlock says. "How do you know him, Myc?"

"Uhm…"

"We met a funeral," Arthur says.

"Funeral?" Sherlock curiously asks.

"Yeah, my dad's," Arthur says.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Sherlock suddenly sounds apologetic. "My father died, too."

Mycroft gasps, though nobody else notices.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that," Arthur says.

"It's ok, I didn't really know him," Sherlock simply says, looking around the room.

"Oh, wow," Arthur says, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Mycroft says.

"Myc, I'm going to go over there, ok?" Sherlock begins stepping away from them.

"Stay where I can see you," Mycroft says.

Sherlock takes off and Arthur directs his attention to Mycroft again.

"So," he says, "I'd love to, uhm, see you again. Maybe I could give you a call sometime?"

"Uhm…I don't know," Mycroft says.

"Oh?" Arthur sounds disappointed. "Why not?"

Mycroft catches Sherlock walking away through the corner of his eyes. He turns to find Sherlock, and Sherlock's talking to Greg again. They're both looking over at Mycroft and Arthur.

"Who's that?" Arthur asks.

"My boyfriend," Mycroft says.

"Oh," Arthur sounds disappointed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No, it's ok," Mycroft turns back to him. "So, sorry, but—"

"I understand. How about I give you my number anyway, and _you _can call _me_?"

Mycroft thinks it over for a second, then agrees, knowing Arthur will still sit there and try even if he says no. Arthur smiles and puts his number into Mycroft's phone. He smiles at Mycroft one last time, then leaves.

Greg returns to the bench a second later.

"Who the fuck—"

"That was my dad's step son," Mycroft says.

Greg looks at him. "Really?"

Mycroft nods.

"Does he know who you are?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Was he fucking hitting on you?"

Mycroft shrugs.

Greg sighs. "Oh, god…"

Mycroft grasps his shoulder. "Relax. I'm not going to call him."

"I'd hope not. For many different reasons."

Mycroft leans over and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

Greg looks at him and tries to smile. "I love you, too."

Mycroft takes his hand and pulls him off the bench. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

Greg follows him without saying anything.

After lunch, they do go ice skating, as promised. Sherlock happily skates circles around them, him being oddly good on skates, and Mycroft and Greg take the rink slowly. They hold hands and glide along the ice, Greg much worse at it than Mycroft.

"How are you two so good at this?" Greg asks.

Mycroft shrugs. "I used to go with my father once a week every winter. Sherlock, though, I don't know. He's just fearless."

Greg stumbles forward and Mycroft catches him. "I need to learn some of his confidence."

Mycroft smiles. "It's easy, really. If you're not afraid of falling, you won't fall. Like, say you're taking a penalty kick. If you're not afraid to miss, if you don't think about the consequence of missing the shot, you won't. Get it?"

Greg's body slightly loosens. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, trust me. Soon you won't think about it and you'll do much better."

Greg nods and they push forward slowly.

"So…" Greg starts after a while. "Do people…boys…ask you out often?"

"No," Mycroft honestly states, "Nobody asks me out. They just talk to me a lot."

"Really?"

Mycroft nods.

"How often?"

"I don't know. People just, like, say hi to me a lot. But they have that look. And sometimes they're confident to actually talk."

"What look?"

"You know? That look. The look like they like me."

"Often?"

"I don't know. I never noticed until you and I got together, but I guess every since I began to grow and get skinnier."

"How did you not know people were hitting on you?"

"Greg I literally knew nothing before I met you," Mycroft chuckles. "You've really opened my eyes to…everything."

Greg nods. "What did you think the first time I talked to you?"

"I don't know," Mycroft says. "I was scared. I didn't know what you wanted. Did you like me at first?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't think the very first time I saw you. Of course I thought you were…"

"What?"

"Really hot," Greg says, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Mycroft laughs. "Don't be embarrassed!"

Greg smiles. "Thanks. Anyway, I just started liking you after I talked to you more. At our lockers. And then I decided to kiss you and it was just…"

"It worked out."

Greg nods. "Did you like me?"

Mycroft nods.

"Really?" Greg smiles. "For how long?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Since you called Dave Cooper as arse."

"I did notice that smile you gave me."

Mycroft smiles.

"That's the one!" Greg says. "How did you feel when I kissed you?"

"Happy. Really, very happy. I never would have worked up the courage to do anything, so I'm glad you did so I didn't have to live wondering what it'd be like for the rest of my life."

"You get to kiss me anytime you want," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles. "I know. And it's wonderful."

Greg pauses on the ice and kisses Mycroft, not caring if anyone watches.

They pull apart right as Sherlock skates into them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mycroft asks him.

Sherlock nods. "Yes!"

"Good! Be careful, ok!"

Sherlock nods again and glides past them.

They skate for hours, and finally they decide Sherlock needs dinner, so they leave the skating rink and get pizza, just as Sherlock wanted.

As they're finishing their pizza, Mycroft asks if Greg is just going to stay in the city or if he's going to go back with them.

"I don't know, I don't have any plans for this evening so I figured I'd stay with you."

"What's this evening?"

Greg gapes at him. "New Year's Eve."

"Oh, wow. Really?"

Greg nods and chuckles. "My parents are going out, so I doubt they'd notice if I'm out late."

"Well, my mother wouldn't even notice if you just…stay another night."

Greg smiles. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course I do."

"Can we have a sleepover?!" Sherlock eagerly shouts.

Mycroft smiles at him and ruffles his hair. "If Greg wants to."

Sherlock curiously looks at Greg.

"Sure," Greg says, "I'd love to."

Sherlock cheers so loud the entire restaurant looks at their table. Greg and Mycroft just laugh.

The boys go back to Mycroft's house and take a nap, figuring if they're going to stay up until midnight, they'd need one.

Sherlock wakes first, and in excitement for a sleep over, he takes every single blanket and duvet in the house and builds a fort in his bedroom. It's large enough for all three of them to sleep in, and he covers the ground with the softest blankets in the house. He happily finishes right as Mycroft appears in his room.

"Wow, Sherlock!" Mycroft cries. "Amazing!"

"Thanks!" Sherlock invites him into the fort and they lay down.

Mycroft sees little paper stars stuck to the ceiling of the fort. "Did you do that?"

Sherlock nods. "Greg likes stars."

"Oh, right."

"Didn't you know that?"

"Of course I did."

"You don't know much, Mycroft."

"I know everything!"

"Then how do boys—"

"I told you to talk to mum about that!"

Sherlock sighs and looks at the ceiling. "Fine."

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I want to know everything."

"You know enough, ok? Maybe some things you should know until you're older."

"When did you learn about sex and stuff?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know. When I was twelve or so. That's when mum told me about it."

"But she taught you about having sex with girls?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why do you like boys?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know, Sherlock. I just do."

"Will you forever?"

Mycroft nods.

"What if I don't like girls, either?"

"I don't know. It won't be a big deal. Why?" Mycroft looks at Sherlock. "Do you like girls now?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I don't know. Your friend Harper is pretty. But so is your friend Jaimee."

"Oh? You think Jaimee is pretty?"

"Don't you? _You _like boys after all."

"I guess I never thought about him," Mycroft says.

"Oh. Well, he is, I guess. And Harper is. And so are the girls on telly. And some of the boys."

"Do you think Greg is pretty?"

Sherlock shrugs. "Is it ok if I do?"

Mycroft nods. "Yeah, I won't mind."

"I don't think I do, though. He's your boyfriend."

"Yes, I know."

Sherlock sighs. "So…it'd be ok if I grow up and like boys like you?"

Mycroft nods. "It's ok if you like boys, or girls, or both, or neither."

"How would I not like either?"

"Some people don't like either. And that's ok."

"Oh," Sherlock says, as if that's the most interesting thing he's ever heard. "How long do I have to decide?"

Mycroft chuckles. "You don't decide, Sherlock. You might grow up to find the perfect woman and love her, or you might grow up to find the perfect man and love him. You don't decide. It just happens."

"Oh. Ok, then."

"Just make sure they're good to you, ok?"

Sherlock nods.

"Make sure they appreciate what's in here," Mycroft points to Sherlock's brain. "And in here," Mycroft points to Sherlock's heart.

"I will, Myc."

"Good," Mycroft ruffles Sherlock's hair.

"I love you, Mycroft," Sherlock quietly says.

"I love you too, Sherlock."

Greg finds them a few minutes later and makes a fuss over how awesome the fort is. After, the boys get snacks and drinks and go back to the fort to watch a movie until midnight.

At midnight, Sherlock runs around the room counting down the seconds. Mycroft and Greg got themselves some champagne from Marie's alcohol collection and pour themselves glasses as Sherlock counts down.

At five, Greg and Mycroft lock eyes and smile at each other while counting down.

Sherlock shouts the last five seconds. "FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He loudly strums his ukulele and jumps on his bed.

"Happy New Year, Mycroft," Greg says.

"Happy New Year, Greg," Mycroft replies, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend.

They pull apart and sip their champagne, both making a sour face.

"That's not very good," Mycroft says.

"No, not really," Greg agrees, taking Mycroft's glass and setting it on Sherlock's desk.

They go to sleep an hour later, Sherlock falling asleep quickly and Greg and Mycroft exchanging a few kisses before they close their eyes.

Greg sleeps extremely happily beside the Holmes brothers, very happy to be a part of their lives.

* * *

_***I think this is the longest chapter yet, and it's an apology for being ill and not updating. I'm getting better so hopefully this will! **_

_***Another note, I don't know why I wanted to bring Arthur back. I don't know if Mycroft will call him. Also, keep in mind that Arthur doesn't know they're technically step-brothers. ALSO I hope this chapter clears up a few things. As you read this entire story, keep in mind that a lot of it is Mycroft's POV and we know what Mycroft knows or thinks. Which means that when, say, the teacher was acting super weird to him, he doesn't really think anything of it because Mycroft **_**is **_**naïve when it comes to things like advances and come on's. Yes, I meant to write the teacher like that, but Mycroft doesn't think much of it because he doesn't get it. I wanted to get more into how it's been like that his entire life, but if Mycroft didn't realize that someone was hitting on him before, it wouldn't be significant enough in his life to remember. So you guys might be like why do so many people like Mycroft? And it's because he's very attractive and people like him. **_

_***Sorry for the long A/N. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	35. Chapter 35

Unfortunately, school is set to start again on Monday, so the boys spend as much time together as they can before then. They don't spend the night together again, which they didn't like, and by Monday they're both eager to see each other.

They get to school and everyone is shockingly happy back from break. Harper greets Mycroft with a huge hug, and even the other girls are happy to see him. Well, not Hilary. Hilary hugs Greg and kisses his cheek, but barely says anything to Mycroft. The guys are nice, too, and all of them ask Mycroft to thank his mother for letting them help out over break. Mycroft thanks them, though, and is very happy that, for once, he's really excited about starting a new term.

The first period bell rings and Greg and Mycroft walk together. It's weird, though, because other than gym, they hadn't had a class together. This is a real class, though. Not gym. So they're very happy about it.

The teacher for their class actually assigns seats. The desks are lined up in rows across the room, and she places each student in alphabetical order. Luckily, there are enough student in between H and L that Greg and Mycroft are in the row next to each other, Greg one seat about Mycroft. Greg glances back at his boyfriend, and Mycroft bashfully looks away.

Mrs. Jacobs, their teacher, hands out their first reading books for the term. They're starting with poetry, so the kids all get different Shakespeare books. Mycroft gets A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Greg gets Twelfth Night. Most of the students groan when they get their book, but Mycroft happily flips through it. He hasn't read much Shakespeare, but that's one he's actually read.

Mrs. Jacobs says the students will be in discussions with the other students who got the same book as them, and Mycroft groans when he glances over two rows and notices that Hilary got A Midsummer Night's Dream, as well. He's just thankful he won't be alone with her.

Finally, as class is about to end, Mrs. Jacobs gives each student a flyer about the winter formal. Most of the students (the girls) happily take it, all chatting with each other about it, but the boys slump in their seats as they take the flyer. The theme for the dance is simply winter romance, and it's one week from Friday.

The bell rings and the students file out, Mycroft leaving quickly and Greg having to jog to catch up with him.

"So," Greg starts as he catches Mycroft. He holds the flyer up and waves it.

"Oh dear," Mycroft says, stopping at his locker. "If that was you asking me to go, you are _really _not going to have a date that night."

Greg laughs. "Ok. But if I ask? Will you say yes?"

Mycroft grins and shrugs, then closes his locker and leaves.

Mycroft sees Harper three times that day, and that makes Mycroft happy. They sit together in each class, and they talk about different things. Mycroft asks if she's going to take Kelly to the dance, and Harper says she will. This makes Mycroft confident in going with Greg.

* * *

Mycroft doesn't start piano again for another week, so after school he goes home to Sherlock. Greg promised he'd hang out with Sam more (after barely seeing him at all over break) so their plan to be apart that evening worked out fine.

Mycroft makes spaghetti for dinner, even though Sherlock wholeheartedly begs him not to, and the brothers sit at the dining table to eat.

"Sherlock," Mycroft starts, "Your birthday is in two days—"

"Is it?" Sherlock sarcastically asks.

Mycroft glares at him. "I was going to ask what you want, but if you're just going to be a—"

"No, no! Sorry!" Sherlock tries.

Mycroft smiles. "I'm joking. What _do _you want?"

"Uhm…" Sherlock glances at Mycroft, as if he's afraid to say it.

"Oh god. What do you want?" Mycroft asks, scared.

"I just…I want to have a party."

"A party?"

Sherlock nods. "Like with games and cake and stuff."

Mycroft just looks at him. "Why?"

Sherlock shrugs.

"Who would we invite, Sherlock?"

"My friends."

Mycroft looks confused. "Like, the kids from violin?"

Sherlock viciously shakes his head. "No! Like Sam and Jaimee and Harper and Greg."

Mycroft slowly smiles. "You want to invite all of them?"

Sherlock nods, but frowns. "You don't think they'd come?"

"No, no! I think they'd come. Is that really what you want?"

Sherlock nods.

"Ok. How is Saturday?"

Sherlock smiles and nods again.

"We'll figure out the cake and games, ok? I'll print out some invitations and hand them out tomorrow."

"Can I deliver them?"

"Uhm…well, Sherlock, it's a bit difficult, because—"

Sherlock looks disappointed.

Mycroft sighs. "I'll tell you what. You can come to school with me tomorrow morning and pass them out to everyone who is there. But if they aren't there, I'll give them one. Ok?"

Sherlock nods hard with excitement. "Ok, Myc!"

Mycroft smiles and pats Sherlock's head.

* * *

After dinner, as promised, Mycroft prints out enough invitations for his friends. He figures he'd invite Hannah and Hailey too, but he doesn't print one out for Hilary. He doesn't want her at his home, and it's not like it's a party for their friends.

He prints out pirate themed invitations and writes on the invitation that it's a pirate themed party. Sherlock makes Mycroft add that they must R.S.V.P, so that Sherlock can be prepared for how many people he needs to make pirate swords for. Mycroft just smiles and goes with everything he wants.

Before he goes to bed, Mycroft sends all of his friends a text to tell them to be at school at 7:40 if they can, that way Sherlock can hand deliver all of the invitations. He doesn't tell them why, but they all agree anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Sherlock wakes Mycroft up before his alarm even goes off. Sherlock is polite about it, unlike usual. All he does is slip into Mycroft's bed and stare at him for five minutes.

Sleeping Mycroft senses his presence –and the freezing cold feet digging into his shin.

"What?" Mycroft asks, eyes still closed.

"I want to go to your school now."

"Sherlock, the school isn't even open. Nobody's there."

"What time do they get there?"

"About 7:30. We have quite a while yet."

Sherlock sighs. "What do I do until then?"

Mycroft finally opens his eyes. "You have breakfast."

Sherlock groans. "I'm not even hungry!"

"I'll let you have a Pop Tart."

Sherlock smiles wide. "Ok!"

Mycroft smiles at him and pulls himself out of bed.

* * *

Sherlock bugs Mycroft about leaving for school, so when they finally do leave, Sherlock is so excited that he doesn't shut up the entire way to the city. He talks about everything he can think of, and Mycroft's sure he's never seen Sherlock this happy.

After a while, Sherlock grows silent. "Are you sure they'll come, Myc?" he quietly asks.

Mycroft looks at Sherlock and notices his eyes slightly more moist than they usually are. Mycroft wraps an arm around him. "Yes, I'm positive they'll come. Unless they have something more important to do Saturday."

"What makes you think they'll come?"

"Sherlock, _who _could resist a pirate party?!"

Sherlock smiles down at the invitations on his lap. "Ok. If you say so."

"I do," Mycroft says, kissing the top of his head.

They get to the school and Greg is already there waiting. He opens the car door, assuming Mycroft would step out, but it's Sherlock.

"Hi, Greg!"

Greg nearly jumps. "Sherlock? What are you doing?"

Sherlock holds up his invitations. "Having a party!"

Greg smiles and helps Sherlock out of the car, then Mycroft. Before Greg can kiss Mycroft, Sherlock grabs his hand and pulls him to the school.

They get into the building and head for Mycroft's locker, and Jaimee and Lars are already there.

Jaimee smiles as he sees Greg leading Sherlock. "Hey, Sherlock!"

Sherlock smiles up at Mycroft, happy that he was the first Jaimee greeted.

"What's up, bud?" Jaimee asks, kneeling in front of Sherlock.

Sherlock happily hands him an invitation.

"Oh? What's this?" Jaimee takes it and tears it open.

Sherlock hands one to Lars.

"What?!" Jaimee excitedly shouts. "A pirate party?!"

Sherlock smiles and nods.

"For your ninth birthday?! Boy, I thought for sure you were going to be thirty!"

Sherlock giggles.

"And you want me to go?! And Lars?"

Sherlock looks up at Lars and nods.

Jaimee covers his mouth as if he's telling Sherlock a secret. "This guy is terrible at party games. If we have teams, you have to be on my team!"

Sherlock laughs.

"He's on my team!" Greg cries.

"Hey!" Mycroft says.

Sherlock laughs at everyone's fuss.

"You'll be on my team?" Jaimee asks.

Sherlock nods.

Jaimee holds his hand up and Sherlock gives him a high-five. "Alright! Of course I'd love to go, man. Can I get a hug?" Jaimee holds his arms out.

Sherlock smiles and hugs him, then Jaimee stands and Lars demands a hug. Sherlock just smiles with the biggest smile Mycroft's ever seen on him.

Sherlock hands out the rest of the invitations, everyone making as big a deal of it as Jaimee. He meets Hannah and Hailey for the first time, and luckily Hilary is nowhere to be found, so she doesn't bother them. Sherlock is very happy to get each of the invitations delivered, except Sam's. Hannah takes Sam's for him, and Sherlock makes her pinky swear three times that she'll deliver it. After that, Mycroft takes Sherlock back to the car and says goodbye to his little brother.

When Mycroft gets back, his friends are still standing around with Greg at his locker.

"You guys will really come?" Mycroft asks. "This is all he wanted. And he was really nervous about coming here, but if you guys can't, then—"

Harper stops him. "Dude, of course we're going to go. You have to let us know what kinds of things he likes, so we can get gifts accordingly."

"Oh, he doesn't really need anyth—"

"What are you, the birthday police?" Jaimee jokes. "Just tell us what he likes!"

Mycroft laughs and lists things Sherlock enjoys, like cartoons and X-Box and instruments and science things and television. They all R.S.V.P right then, and when the bell rings, they pat Mycroft's shoulder and tell him thanks for inviting them.

* * *

On Sherlock's actual birthday, which is two days later, Marie takes him, Mycroft, and Greg out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city. It's so fancy that they have to dress up, and even though Sherlock hates dressing up, he does it that day because it's his birthday. Though he is happy for his birthday, he is more eager about the party on Saturday. That makes Mycroft happy, too.

* * *

Mycroft orders a cake for Saturday (chocolate on chocolate) and Greg agrees to pick it and pizzas up on his way from the city. Mycroft buys all the pirate decorations a party store had, including items for gift bags, like eye patches and pirate hoop earrings. He buys decorations for the house like streamers and pirate decorations, including Jolly Roger flags everywhere. Finally, he finds a few party game ideas online.

Sherlock wakes him up early on Saturday. Since guests aren't set to arrive until noon, Mycroft makes Sherlock go back to sleep for two hours before they get out of Mycroft's bed and start getting ready.

Though he really doesn't want to, Sherlock takes a bath when Mycroft tells him. When he gets out, he puts on the pirate costume that Greg had gotten him for his birthday. It's a captain costume, complete with large boots and a large hat, much like Captain Barbossa from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. He's so happy to wear it, and Mycroft's extremely happy to see Sherlock so happy.

They hang the decorations all over the house, but mostly in the living room. Sherlock hangs one of the games on the wall (pin the eye patch on the pirate) and decides to test it for half an hour after he hangs it.

Greg arrives at eleven o'clock, and Sherlock runs to him as soon as he opens the door.

"Greg! Greg!" Sherlock shouts.

Greg is so startled he nearly drops the cake, but he luckily holds on and smiles at Sherlock. "Hey, pal. How are you?"

"Happy!" Sherlock shouts, running away, leading Greg to the kitchen.

Greg sets the cake down on the island and kisses Mycroft while Sherlock runs out of the room to check on the decorations.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg again. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Greg's neck.

"Yes, of course!"

Mycroft kisses him one more time, and right then Sherlock enters the room. He makes a mock-vomiting sound and leaves the room again. Greg and Mycroft laugh, then Greg goes back to the car to get the pizzas.

The doorbell rings exactly at noon, and Sherlock runs to open the door. It's Sam and Hannah, and Sherlock attacks Sam in a hug.

"Oh?" Sam is startled at first, but he hugs Sherlock back.

"Sorry," Mycroft says, "He's just very excited."

Sam pats his head as Sherlock pulls away. "Well, this is exciting, Mycroft!"

Sherlock grins at Mycroft. "Yeah, Mycroft!"

Sherlock tells Hannah it's nice to see her again, and then he takes the couple to the living room where he left the swords he made. They're all rolls of things they had laying around in the recycling, some leftover wrapping paper rolls from Christmas, some two paper towel rolls put together. He cut holes in them and placed a toilet paper roll through the hole, to separate the 'handle' from the 'blade', and painted each one silver with different color of handles. Sam chooses the longest one, and Hannah chooses a shorter one. They pretend to fight as the doorbell rings and Sherlock leaves to answer.

The next person to arrive is Harper, and not to everyone's surprise, Kelly.

"Sherlock, this is Kelly. I hope you don't mind, she loves pirates! She really wanted to see your party."

"It's ok!" Sherlock smiles, happy that more people than expected are there. "I made extra swords!"

Harper hugs him and thanks him, and Sherlock shakes Kelly's hand. "Are you two a couple?" Sherlock asks.

"Yeah, we are," Harper says with a smile.

"Cool!" Sherlock says, leading them to the living room.

Soon, everyone's arrived and swords are distributed. Sherlock gives everyone a gift bag, so everyone puts on the eye patches and earrings. Everyone plays around with the swords, and Sherlock decides they need to play Pin the Eye Patch on the Pirate before they eat.

Sherlock blindfolds everyone before they get their turn, and he makes them spin in five circles before they can try. Sherlock finds that the absolute funniest part of the game is when Conner pins (tapes) the eye patch to Hailey's mouth. He nearly falls over with laughter, and Mycroft has to make him take a time out to use the toilet before they can continue. Everyone thinks it's all so funny, but they all think the best part is that Sherlock is so happy.

Greg moves all of the gifts everyone brought to the kitchen island so they can eat in the living room and use the coffee table. Everyone gets pizza, and they all sit around the sofas talking mostly to Sherlock and asking him questions. They ask about things he likes and all of his interests. He tells them about science and math and reading, and that Greg is going to teach him about stars. That brings up the fact that Greg knows a lot about stars, so then they all start revealing their random interests. They all have a great time eating.

After lunch, they play another game. Mycroft got the smaller traffic cones that are usually used for sports and things, along with rings that fit around them. All the game is that they toss the rings at the cones, and if they make it, they get a point. It's a simple game, but it's a huge hit. They all get so into the game that they're shouting and whining when they're losing. At the end of the game, they try to tell Sherlock that he won, but he had been keeping score and says that Greg won.

"Of course Greg won!" Jaimee says, "He's your best friend!"

Sherlock smiles.

"No, wait! He's my best friend!" Sam says.

"Sherlock, you can be my best friend," Harper says, pulling Sherlock to her.

Sherlock laughs. He innocently says, "How about you can be my best girl friend and Greg will be my best boy friend?! And Sam, we can share Greg!"

"Greg is _my _best boyfriend," Mycroft mutters.

Everyone laughs and Greg kisses his cheek.

The next 'game' Sherlock decides is that everyone just draw their best pirate. Everyone thinks this sounds great, so Sherlock gets his box of art supplies (crayons, markers, pencils, water colors, and glitters) and everyone sits around to draw. They chat lightly through the whole thing, as they had while eating.

Suddenly, Jaimee sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket, then places it on the table. "Has Hilary been bugging anyone else?"

"God, I thought it was just me," Harper says.

"She's sent me three texts since I got here an hour ago," Conner adds.

"She couldn't come?" Hailey asks.

"Uhm…" Mycroft says, "I didn't invite her."

"You didn't?" Harper asks.

"No. I don't like her, I don't want her here in my home."

They all shrug and nod in understanding, knowing that is a fair reason not to invite someone. Not even Hailey, her best friend, says anything to that. They all just ignore her messages and eventually she stops sending them.

Sherlock looks through and grades all of their pictures. Hannah, who is an actual artist, gets first place and Sherlock hangs hers in his bedroom because he thinks it's so awesome. She did a simple sketch of Sherlock as a pirate, but she's such a good artist that the sketch looks just like him and he loves it. Everyone tells her it's amazing, and she bashfully thanks everyone.

Sherlock decides they need cake next, so Greg and Mycroft go to the kitchen to get the cake and plates and utensils. Greg returns with the cake first, so he sets it down on the coffee table and Sherlock eyes it.

"Taste it," Jaimee whispers to Sherlock, "It's your cake."

Sherlock licks his lips and barely sticks the tip of his finger in the chocolate, then licks his finger.

"No, no, more than that!" Jaimee says.

Sherlock sticks more of his finger in, this time chocolate actually coming off the cake. He sucks on his finger and makes a happy noise. "You try," he tells Jaimee.

Jaimee sticks his finger in to taste it, and he agrees with Sherlock that it's amazing.

The third time, Sherlock sticks three of his fingers in so far that actual cake comes with the frosting. Jaimee laughs as Sherlock sticks his fingers in his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Mycroft cries as he catches Sherlock do it.

"Jaimee told me to!" Sherlock shouts, his fingers still covered in chocolate and spit.

Everyone laughs.

"Thanks, Sherlock!" Jaimee pretends to scold.

Sherlock just smiles at him and continues licking his fingers.

They sing Happy Birthday to him and the cake is cut and distributed. Sherlock decides that he'll have cake later, so he asks Greg to get the gifts so he can open them. Greg gets them and Sherlock happily opens them.

Everyone got him a gift, of course, and he gets a ton of cool things. Jaimee got him a piano book of Disney songs, Hannah got him an art supply kit, Sam got him a football, and Harper got him a kid's chemistry set, and Lars got him a Nerf gun. Everyone else gets him cool little things that he does like, but those were the five that he secretly enjoyed the most (he'll tell Mycroft later after everyone leaves).

After gifts, they have a scavenger hunt around the house that Mycroft and Greg made up. They get clues for where the hunt leads them, and in each place they're led, there's a gold coin waiting for them. The rule is that whoever has the most gold coins in twenty minutes is the winner.

They do teams for this game, so Sherlock takes Jaimee and leads him around. Of course Sherlock figures them out simple, but everyone still takes their time and intentionally lets him find the gold coins first. He and Jaimee end up finding all of them in eighteen minutes, and the second best team found five less than them in the full twenty. This time, Sherlock can't prove that they let him win, so he and Jaimee triumphantly gloat about their win.

Everyone hangs out a while longer, but by 3:30, they all begin to leave. Sherlock asks them to return sometime, and of course they all agree. They thank him for having such an awesome party and wish him a happy late birthday, and Sherlock hugs everyone and thanks them for coming.

Sherlock falls asleep not long after everyone leaves, and Greg and Mycroft clean up.

"This was a successful party!" Greg says as he covers the leftover cake.

"Yes, it was. This was all he wanted."

"Where's your mother?" Greg curiously asks.

Mycroft shrugs.

Greg rubs his back. "I'm sorry, love."

Mycroft looks at him. "It's ok. It's not about her, I'm just glad Sherlock is happy."

"I don't think I've seen him so happy," Greg says.

"I haven't either. I just wish he had friends his own age, you know?"

"Don't worry. One day he will. He'll be fine."

Mycroft sighs. "Hopefully."

Greg kisses his cheek and hugs him tight. "Don't worry."

Mycroft hugs back. "Thank you. And thanks for today, and for everything."

Greg pulls back a bit to hold Mycroft's head in his hands. "Don't thank me. I love you, I want to do everything I can for you, and Sherlock. I'm happy to help in whatever way possible."

Mycroft half smiles. "Well, still. Thank you for that."

Greg kisses him deeply, "I love you," he says as he pulls away.

"I love you too."

Greg goes back to putting the cake away. He dips his finger into it as he covers the last bit. "Mmm," he says, "I want to eat this off of you."

Mycroft grins. "Maybe later," he teases.

Greg groans and smiles. He kisses Mycroft one more time and continues cleaning up the house after their epic pirate party.

_***Sherlock's birthday! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy. I feel like I love little Sherlock more than I love the two main characters, so. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	36. Chapter 36

On Monday, Greg is reminded of the Winter Formal happening on Friday. All the girls are very excited, the boys much less excited, and Greg is stuck in the middle trying to figure out how to ask Mycroft. Of course he wants to do the asking, and ever since they heard about it last week, he thinks Mycroft is going to play hard to get about it.

Greg decides to ask Harper how to ask Mycroft.

"He told me not to give you ideas," Harper tells Greg.

"Are you serious? Why?!"

Harper laughs, "He wants you to figure this out on your own. You're just asking him to a dance, you're not asking him to marry you."

"I want it to be special," Greg says. "I want him to like it."

"He likes you, dude. Of course he'll say yes."

"I know he'll say yes, but I want him to be swept away by it."

Harper pats his shoulder. "You'll think of something."

Greg thinks about it for the rest of the day with no luck. He goes to Sam's after school and talks it over with him.

"How did Hannah ask you?" he asks Sam. "You're a boy. Myc is a boy. Maybe I can get an idea from Hannah."

"She bought a plain football and wrote on it," Sam takes the ball off his shelf and tosses it to Greg. "It was cute. Can't really do that for Mycroft, though."

"No, not really," Greg mutters as he reads the messages scribbled on the ball.

"He's a…_certain _kind of guy…" Sam says.

Greg looks at him. "What does that mean?"

Sam chuckles. "Nothing bad, I promise! He just doesn't like sports or…anything interesting. What does he do?"

"He does a lot of stuff. He plays the piano and violin and he's really good at—"

Sam stops him, "If you say anything sexual I'm going to punch you in the nose."

Greg laughs and doesn't say anything.

"At least you're getting shagged," Sam says. "Whatever that means for you."

Greg's laughter dwindles. "What do you mean '_whatever that means for me'_?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know how all of that works."

"Dude!" Greg chuckles again. "It works the same as it does for you! Only now, there are two dicks involved."

Sam grimaces. "I really couldn't deal with that."

"Well no, your relationship doesn't even want to involve one dick."

Sam laughs. "Shut up. It's getting closer each day."

"Is it, though?"

Sam frowns. "No."

Greg laughs at him. "Well, I can tell you that it's awesome. Everything we do."

"Which I don't want to know about."

There's a slight knock on the door and a second later, Michelle enters.

"Hey!" Greg greets her.

Sam nods his head at her.

"What are you guys doin'?"

"Talkin' about boys!" Greg says.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Michelle laughs. "Let's go out, Greg. I need to find a new boy."

Greg looks at her. "Do you?"

"What happened to Will?" Sam asks.

"He was awful," Michelle says.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, he really was."

"What do you say?" Michelle asks. "Wanna go out?"

"Where?" Greg asks.

"Anywhere. Boys swarm this city."

"And yet…" Sam adds.

"Shut up," Michelle says. "Let's go." She takes Greg's hand and pulls him to the door.

"Gee, thanks!" Sam says.

"Well, you could come, but—"

"I'm good," Sam says.

Michelle and Greg leave Sam's room, then the house entirely.

"Where should we go?" Greg asks as Michelle links her arm with his.

Michelle shrugs. "Where would boys be?"

"What kind of boys?"

"Pretty boys. Do you know any pretty boys?"

"Well, yeah, but they're all sixteen or seventeen."

Michelle makes a face. "I want a man."

"Then stop saying 'boy'!"

Michelle laughs. "Ok. Let's go ice skating!"

Greg begins to groan.

"Please!"

"Ok, ok," Greg says.

They get to the rink and get skates, and already they spot a group of boys ranging their ages all talking on the opposite side of the barrier wall. Greg rolls his eyes as Michelle takes his arm and pulls him onto the ice, snuggling close to him and glancing at the boys every few minutes.

"They're not going to want to talk to you if they think I'm your boyfriend."

"No, I'm teasing them," Michelle says. She glances over to them and one of them is watching her, smiling. "See?"

Greg chances a glance back and sure enough, the tall, muscular, dark skinned one is watching. "He's cute."

"I've never dating a black boy," Michelle says.

"Neither have I," Greg says.

Michelle glances back at the boy once more, he's still watching, and this time another boy from the group is. "How do I look?"

"Fine."

"Let's skate past them."

Greg shuffles on the ice with her, still not skating very well, and she gracefully glides along. They finally make it over to the boys, and the black boy turns completely to them as they approach. This makes Michelle stop in front of him. Greg stumbles as she abruptly pauses, he nearly falls but Michelle catches him.

"You ok, mate?" the boy asks.

"Good, thanks," Greg says, grabbing onto the wall to steady himself.

"My brother is just very clumsy," Michelle says.

"Oh?" the boy mutters, as if shocked that Greg is her brother. "You wanna hop over the wall to stand not so slippery?"

"No thanks," Greg says. "I'm ok now."

"Great," the boy says. He redirects his attention to Michelle. "I'm Christian."

Michelle sticks her hand out to shake his. "I'm Michelle, this is Greg."

Greg smiles as a greeting, afraid that he'll fall if he takes his hands away from the wall.

"What are you two up to?" Christian asks.

"Just spending some time together before I head off to uni again," Michelle says.

"That's what I was doing tonight too," Christian says, "I didn't know I'd just be standing out here in the cold."

"My brother and I were planning on leaving soon. Would you maybe like to join? Bring a friend along? Call it a…date?"

Greg rolls his eyes at her lack of subtlety. He chuckles and Michelle nudges him.

It makes Christian laugh, though. "Sure. I'll just…find a friend, then." Christian turns back to his group of friends and spots the lone girl standing with them. He goes over to her, leaving Greg and Michelle alone for a minute.

"You're an idiot," Greg says.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"I don't want to go on a date!" Greg says, "I have a boyfriend! And I don't even like girls!"

"You're going to like puppies if that means I get to hang out with Christian, ok?"

"You don't even care about my feelings."

"Please!"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Christian returns with a beautiful auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes and a lovely smile. Looking at her, Greg notices she shares features with Mycroft and he momentarily longs to be with his boyfriend instead of out with Michelle.

"Lyla, this is Greg," Christian says, "Greg this is Lyla."

Greg and Lyla exchange pleasantries, then Michelle and Greg skate around the rink to exit. Christian and Lyla meet them there, then the four leave the rink and go to a cafe.

Christian and Michelle sit next to each other at the table, and Greg politely pulls the chair out for Lyla. She thanks him and smiles, but Greg is unsure of the smile. _Does she like me or is she being nice? _he wonders. With a mental shrug, he sits and waits to order.

"What are you going to get, Lyla?" he asks after long moments of silence, Christian and Michelle well into their conversation.

"I'm not sure," Lyla says. "I don't really like these fancy things."

"No? I like 'em just fine," he replies. "Maybe just some regular coffee then?"

"Hot chocolate?" she asks with a flirtatious smile.

He smiles back. "That actually sounds fantastic."

After many minutes of silence, Greg takes his phone out to check in with Mycroft. He sends a quick text, just saying hello, then sets his phone down.

"Checking in with your girlfriend?" Lyla asks, mostly in a joking tone.

Greg chuckles. "No, just a friend."

Greg's phone vibrates against the table and Lyla glances at it. "Eager," she says, "She must be concerned of your whereabouts."

Greg smiles as he checks the message. "Look, uhm," he says, clicking his phone shut. He leans closer to her and speaks low, like a secret. "I have a boyfriend."

Lyla laughs. "I told you, Christian."

Christian looks away from Michelle. "What?"

"Nothing," Lyla mutters to him. "I have one, too."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Jackson. He's French."

Greg chuckles.

"What?" Lyla asks with a smile.

"It's just, uhm…like, when kids say their significant other is from somewhere else, they sound fake."

"Oh yeah?" Lyla laughs, "Where's your boyfriend from?"

"Here. His name is Mycroft."

"Now _he _sounds fake!"

Greg laughs. "He's not fake. He's very much real."

"As is mine! He used to live here, see? He had to move back to France. But he'll be back."

"As long as you're going strong, you know?" Greg says.

"What does yours look like?" Lyla asks.

"He's gorgeous. He actually looks a lot like you," Greg says. "Auburn hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones."

Lyla smiles at that. "Really? Sounds like a keeper."

"Oh, he is. What does Jackson look like?"

"Tall, pale, jet black hair. He is really cute. Want to see a picture?"

Greg nods.

Lyla pulls her phone out of her purse and scrolls through it, finally stopping and showing Greg. It's her and Jackson in front of the Eiffel Tower. He's much taller than her, with black hair just as she said.

"He is cute," Greg honestly says, "When was this?"

"Just, uhm, two weeks ago. My Christmas gift from my parents was a trip there to see him."

"That's fantastic," he says, handing her the phone again. "I don't think I could be that far away from Mycroft. He lives forty minutes out of the city, I thought that was too far."

"Yeah," she mutters, smiling at her phone. "But it's good. We're…we're good."

Greg smiles at her.

"Do you have a picture of Mycroft?"

Greg thinks of the pictures they look the other morning in Mycroft's bed. "None of his face," he says.

Lyla's head snaps to look at him in shock.

"I didn't mean that!" Greg says. "I only have a few and they're of us kissing," he adds.

Lyla laughs. "Alright, that's far less strange. If he shares features with me then I assume he's beautiful."

"He is," Greg says.

There's a lull in the conversation, and finally Greg turns to her with a determined look. "How do you think you would ask Jackson to a dance? Assuming you'd have to ask him for whatever reason. How would you ask him?"

"Uhm, well…since I'd be asking him, _I _would make it, like, a joke, you know? I'd do something funny like actually get him flowers or something. Like a bunch of roses and ask in front of a lot of people. I totally think girls can ask boys, you know? But a lot of people don't. So I'd do something like that to show that I asked him."

"Hmm…" Greg thinks it over. "Actually, that doesn't sound bad. I could get him a gigantic bouquet and ask in front of everyone."

"He could like it. It'd be sweet."

"Good idea," Greg says. He smiles at her. "Thanks."

"I like you, Greg," she says with a warm smile. "You want to hang out alone next time?"

Greg glances at Michelle and Christian, both now so deep into conversation that Greg is unsure of whether or not they're aware they're in public. He redirects his attention to Lyla. "Sure, of course!" He gives her his phone and asks her to put her number in.

The double date ends and Michelle leaves with Greg after exchanging numbers with Christian. Greg hugs Lyla goodbye and thanks her for the idea. Lyla asks Greg to let her know how it goes, and Greg says he will, then he and Michelle leave.

"That was nice," Michelle says, walking down the street.

"Lyla was nice. Christian's cute."

"Yes. His eyes are so bright. And I love his smile."

"Are you going to see him again before you leave?"

Michelle nods. "Tomorrow night."

"Wow. Quick."

"We're both leaving soon and want to meet again. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not. Just…be careful."

"I appreciate your concern and I can assure you that I will take every precaution to not make any mistakes."

"Including…keeping it in your pants?"

Michelle laughs. "Ok, ok."

Greg smiles and kisses her cheek. "I don't want you to leave again."

Michelle groans. "Soon you can join me."

Greg shrugs. "We'll see."

Michelle ruffles his hair and they continue walking down the street.

* * *

The next day, Greg wakes early to get to a flower shop as soon as it opens. He decides that he's also going to dress the part, so he puts on his suit and leaves the house. He walks down to the shop instead of taking his bike, and after that he decides to get a cab so that he doesn't have to walk down the street with a huge bouquet.

He gets to school right as first period is about to start, and the hall is nearly completely empty. He empties his bag and goes to class, still holding his flowers.

When he walks in, he covers his face with the flowers. He doesn't hear the teacher's voice, so he knows she's late, but all the students begin to laugh. He blindly goes to the isle between his desk and Mycroft's, and estimates where Mycroft's desk is. He stops and slowly begins to lower the bouquet.

"Oh god," he hears Mycroft mutter.

He smiles as he uncovers his face.

"Oh, no no no" Mycroft says, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Mycroft Holmes," Greg says, holding the flowers out for him, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Mycroft buries his face in his hands. Everyone laughs still and some of the girls go, "Awww!". Mycroft lifts his head and rubs his hands over his eyes. "Uhm," he says, "Yes, of course."

Greg smiles wider and gives the flowers to Mycroft.

Mycroft takes the flowers and lets Greg kiss his head. "Thanks," Mycroft mutters.

Greg takes his seat, still smiling, and a few of the kids around them begin to clap. Greg stands once more and takes a bow, seeing Mycroft turn a million shades more red. Greg glances back at Hilary, and she looks terribly angry.

"Quiet, quiet!" Mrs. Jacobs shouts as she enters the room. "What's the commotion?"

"Greg was asking Mycroft to the dance," a girl from the front of the room says.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Jacobs questions, raising an eyebrow at them. "We'll see about that."

Greg's smile slowly begins to dwindle and he sinks slow in his seat.

The class ends and Mycroft leaves quickly, as usually. He's holding his flowers as if he's unsure of what to do with them.

"So?" Greg starts as he catches up to Mycroft. "Surprised?"

"Yes, of course!" Mycroft says, getting to his locker. "It was very sweet, thank you. You even dressed up."

"Nothing short of perfect for you, my love," he says.

"Mrs. Jacobs didn't look very pleased." Mycroft tries to stuff the flowers into his locker.

"No, she didn't. I suppose we'll have to see what all of that meant."

"I appreciate it, though," Mycroft says.

"I'm glad. You're welcome."

Mycroft smiles at him and pulls the flowers back. "These don't fit. I guess I have to carry them around."

"You just want everyone to see that you have a date."

"That's only part of it," he says. He gives Greg a quick kiss, then leaves for his next class. He carries the flowers around all day and loves the attention he gets from them, and he loves even more making it known that Greg is his boyfriend.

* * *

_***Sorry for the delay! More later. The dance will come. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	37. Chapter 37

Greg walks Mycroft to his car that afternoon, as usual. Mycroft carries his gigantic bouquet and smiles the whole time.

"What gave you this idea? You didn't have to do anything, you could have just asked me and I'd have said yes."

"I just wanted to do something special. I'm glad we're going. I've never been to a school dance before."

"Really?"

"Is that surprising?"

"Kind of. You're so popular."

"I wasn't very popular for a while. Even though I'd go, girls never asked me. And of course boys didn't want to."

"Mmm," Mycroft sounds, "Well, we're each other's first dates. I like that."

Greg smiles. "Me too. It's Friday night, is that ok?"

"Yes, of course."

"I meant with family dinner and stuff."

"Yeah, it'll be fine. My mother is taking Sherlock out of town on Friday anyway. They won't be back until Sunday."

"Really? Where are they going?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't actually know. Anyway, I'm all free. And the house will be empty."

"Oh? What are you thinking?"

Mycroft checks his watch. "I'm thinking I'm going to be late for language."

Greg smiles. "Tease. I'm staying over Friday."

"Good."

"I love you," Greg says, leaning in for a kiss.

Mycroft lets Greg kiss him. "I love you too," he says.

"See you tomorrow."

"Right," Mycroft says, opening his car door.

Greg grabs him for one more kiss, then Mycroft gets in the car and leaves.

* * *

The next morning, Greg buys their dance tickets during third period. The members of the dance planning committee sells them, and one is in that class with him. He asks for two, and the member curiously asks who he's taking.

"Uhm, Mycroft Holmes," Greg says.

"A boy?" the girl asks, taking his money and getting his change.

Greg nods. "Yep."

"As a…friend? You two can't find dates?"

"No. He's my date." Greg takes his change.

"Oh…" she mutters, handing him two tickets.

"Yep. Thanks!"

She just nods and Greg takes his seat.

Two hours later, in fifth period, Greg gets a note from the main office requesting he go there immediately. Greg wonders what he did wrong, and as soon as he turns into the hall to the office, he sees Mycroft.

"You got a pass, too?" Greg asks as they approach each other.

Mycroft nods. "What did we do?"

Greg shrugs. "I guess we'll find out," he says, opening the door for Mycroft.

They get directed immediately into Headmaster William's office and are told to sit.

"Do you boys know why you're here?" Headmaster Williams asks.

Both boys shake their heads.

Headmaster Williams sighs. "It has come to my attention that you two are…planning on attending Winter Formal together."

Greg hesitantly nods. "Yes, sir."

Mycroft doesn't do anything.

"I'm sorry, boys, I really am, but you can't."

"What? Why?"

"It's against the rules for same-gender couples to attend together."

"That's crap," Greg mutters.

"I am sorry, boys. It's just the rule."

They nod in understanding.

"A few teachers here are ok with you two, or your…_kind_, but many are not. I, for one, wouldn't mind if you two went together, but as I said, it's a rule. You can get your money back if you want, Gregory, or find another date."

"We…understand," Greg says, "I guess."

"Can we go now?" Mycroft asks.

Headmaster Williams nods.

The boys stand and leave the office.

"This is shit," Greg says. "What the fuck? That bitch told on us!"

Mycroft doesn't comment on Greg's excessive swearing. "I know," he says.

"This just fucking sucks. At my old school, we could go together. We could go and make out and nobody would fucking say anything. But here? This is shit!"

Mycroft just nods and looks at the floor.

Greg grunts in frustration. "I hate this, I really do."

Mycroft nods.

"I'm sorry. I'm…this is just shit. How are you not extremely angry about this?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I'm over homophobic stuff. It's going to be like this forever, there's nothing I alone can do about it."

Greg clenches his fist, then unclenches it. "This isn't over."

"I didn't sense that it was," Mycroft says.

"They can't just not let us go."

"Yes, they can, Greg. It's a rule."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Says the future police officer."

Greg sighs. "Fine. I'm really not happy, though."

"Neither am I. But…I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Greg gets a grin on his face. "Is Harper taking Kelly?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Not if they find out Harper's taking a girl."

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't I take Kelly and you take Harper?"

Mycroft makes a confused face. "I don't want to take Harper."

"Well, of course not. Once we get there, we'll trade. He said it's against the rules for same-sex couples to attend together, he didn't say it's against the rules for same-sex couples to _be there _together."

Mycroft slowly cracks a smile. "You think that'll work?"

Greg nods. "Yeah. Just ask Harper about it."

"I'm sure she'll agree."

"Perfect," Greg says, kissing Mycroft's cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

Mycroft gives him a slight wave, then turns to walk down the hall.

At lunch, Mycroft tells Harper the news. She is as outraged as Greg, but she thinks their idea is a great plan. She texts Kelly right then to tell her the plan, and then all of their friends at the table grow curious as to what they're talking about.

"These arseholes won't let Mycroft and I go to the dance together."

"What? Why?" Jaimee questions.

"Because we're a same-sex couple. Harper and Kelly can't go together, either."

"So you guys aren't going?" Hannah asks.

"We found a loophole," Greg says, grinning. "I'm taking Kelly and Mycroft is taking Harper. We'll switch at the dance."

"Sounds romantic," Lars jokes.

"That is terrible, though," Jaimee says. "And really unfair. Lee, who are you taking?"

Nobody's brought up the Christmas stuff with Lee since the party at Jaimee's.

Lee blushes and looks at the table. "Uhm…I'm not going."

"Oh," Jaimee says.

Everyone is quiet.

"Anyway," Harper says, breaking the silence. "Yeah. I guess we'll fool them."

Everyone agrees and says they're sorry the couples can't just go as couples as they continue their lunch. Mycroft and Harper begin talking about Harper's dress.

Greg catches Lee sulking and glancing at Mycroft. Greg doesn't like that, so he leans over and kisses the side of Mycroft's neck, the part that is facing Greg at the moment. Mycroft smiles and looks at him, then runs his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg smiles and wants to lean in to kiss Mycroft, but he doesn't want Mycroft to be embarrassed. Instead, he just turns away to talk to Jaimee.

* * *

Friday finally comes and Mycroft arrives at Greg's house at 7. They agreed to pick the girls up at Harper's house at 7:30, but Mycroft wants to see Greg before. When he gets there, Greg is still in the process of getting dressed.

"God you look so good," Greg says as he pulls Mycroft into the house. Greg Sr. and Jan are upstairs, so Greg gently, yet firmly, presses Mycroft into the wall next to the door.

Mycroft's wearing his Christmas suit and a tie instead of bowtie, plus a black button up shirt underneath instead of white. The tie is deep purple, so all-in-all, Mycroft's attire is very dark.

Obviously Greg loves it, because his hands roam all over Mycroft and his kisses become deeper and deeper by the second.

"Damn Gregory," they hear Greg Sr. behind them, "Let the boy breath."

Greg pulls away and takes a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry," he says.

Mycroft pulls his coat off and hangs it on the rack. "Almost ready?" he asks.

"Just about," Greg says, buttoning his shirt cuffs. His shirt is dark blue and the tie around his neck is silver.

"Blue shirt?" Mycroft questions.

Greg sighs. "Kelly dressed me. She's wearing a blue dress and wanted me to match. What color is Harper's dress?"

Mycroft holds his tie up. "Purple."

"Ahh, right." Greg holds his tie up. "Tie my tie?"

Mycroft smiles and goes to him, taking the two ends of the tie in hand and tying it. "I learned how to tie a tie when I was seven."

"Why?"

"Uhm," Mycroft chuckles. "My mother was gone and my father was drunk. We had to go to the city to meet her, and my father couldn't tie his tie. He walked me through it, but he couldn't see straight. I didn't know he was drunk at the time, but he acted so proud of me that I just…I never forgot it."

"Wow," Greg says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a fine memory."

Greg kisses him as Mycroft finishes, and Jan enters the room.

"Oh!" she cries, "Let me see, let me see!"

Greg pulls his jacket on and stands up straight.

"You two! Let me get a picture!" Jan rushes upstairs to get her camera, and Mycroft adjusts Greg's tie again. "Here we go!" Jan announces as she runs down the stairs.

She sets them up against the wall at the base of the stairs. She instructs Mycroft to put his arm around Greg's shoulders and Greg to wrap his arm around Mycroft's waist. The boys fall into the position naturally and eventually get so comfortable that Jan snaps a photo of them where Greg is kissing his cheek and Mycroft's face has a giant, happy smile.

"You two look amazing," Jan says. "Give me a hug!"

The boys both hug her, then go to the door.

"I'm staying over at Mycroft's tonight," Greg says as they pull their coats on.

"Alright. Remember you've got that plan tomorrow, right?"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Gregory."

"Ok!" Greg says. "See you later."

"Have fun!" Jan calls out the door.

Greg waves back as they get in the car.

"Plans tomorrow?" Mycroft questions.

Greg sighs. "I have to have dinner with my grandparents."

"Your mum's parents?"

Greg nods. "They called a few days ago and they want to see me."

"I'm sorry," Mycroft says, actually unsure of what to say. "I hope it goes well."

"Thanks."

They get to Harper's house minutes later and the girls are both ready and waiting for them. They take pictures with Harper's mother and she tells them all that they look great, then the four leave for the dance.

They get there and nobody tells them anything about them unable to be there together. The girl who told on Greg and Mycroft glares at them, and Mrs. Jacobs doesn't look too happy about the four either, but nobody can say anything because Harper is Mycroft's date and Kelly is Greg's.

They find their friends inside and Greg is happy to see Sam. He and Sam never had the opportunity to go to a school dance either, and he's happy to share this with his best friend.

Greg dances with Kelly at first, and Mycroft with Harper, because they don't want to draw attention to themselves that quickly into the night, but after an hour they switch and begin dancing together.

Mrs. Jacobs quickly finds them and stops them on the dancefloor.

"You two are breaking the rules!" Mrs. Jacobs shouts over the music. "You all must leave!"

"Ma'am, the rule is that we couldn't come together. Nobody said anything about us dancing together," Greg says.

Mrs. Jacobs huffs. "We'll see about that."

Greg rolls his eyes as she leaves and he continues dancing with Mycroft. Five minutes later, he notices Mrs. Jacobs talking to Headmaster Williams, and all he does is shrug. Mrs. Jacobs walks away angry and Headmaster Williams smiles at Greg. Greg waves to him and continues dancing with his boyfriend.

The friends all have a great time at the dance and no other incidents occur. When it ends, they pass on going to eat with their friends and instead get in Mycroft's car to go to Mycroft's house.

"This was great," Greg says in the car. "I had an amazing time."

"I did, too. I didn't think I would, but I did."

"You didn't think you would? Even with me?"

"I've never been interested in dances or anything social. But it is different with you."

Greg smiles. "I'm glad we got to be together."

"Me too."

Greg leans over the seat and kisses Mycroft. He tries to pull Mycroft closer, but Mycroft stops him, not wanting to make out in front of the driver.

Once they get to the house, they rush up to Mycroft's room and resume their kissing. The kisses don't start slow, the begin deep and frantic. Mycroft takes hold of Greg's suit jacket to pull him closer, then decides to pull the jacket off altogether. It's discarded onto the floor, quickly followed by Mycroft's jacket.

They fall onto the bed and only pause to breathe. Mycroft pushes Greg onto his back and climbs on top of him.

"I love this," Greg mutters. He pulls Mycroft's tie off and begins unbuttoning Mycroft's shirt.

Mycroft does the same, quickly getting Greg's shirt buttons undone and pushing it apart on Greg's chest. Mycroft pulls his own shirt off his shoulder and lays over Greg, letting their chests press together. He kisses down Greg's cheek and jaw to Greg's neck, quickly sucking on different parts and making Greg moan.

Greg pushes his fingers into Mycroft's hair and lightly pulls when Mycroft's suctions become bruise forming. He doesn't want any marks where anybody can see, but in one specific spot he groans loud and bucks his hips.

Mycroft grins against Greg's neck and reaches for Greg's belt. He kisses down Greg's chest while getting the belt apart and grabbing Greg's zip.

"I love you," Greg whispers while running his fingers through Mycroft's hair. "You're so perfect, I love you so much."

Mycroft pauses at the center of Greg's torso, looks up at Greg and smiles. "I love you, too." He returns to Greg's face and kisses him lightly. Greg places his hands on either side of Mycroft's head. "Greg?" Mycroft mutters as he pulls away.

"Hmm?"

"Can I, uhm…"

"What?"

"Can I…" Mycroft doesn't know how to word his request. "I want to, uhm…"

"What, Myc? You want to…actually fuck me?"

Mycroft nearly gasps at the question. "No, not that. Not yet. Why, do you want me to?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But only when you want to."

"Right now I just want to, uhm…suck you."

Greg smiles and kisses Mycroft. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Mycroft smiles back and kisses Greg's cheek, then moves lower and catches Greg's earlobe between his teeth.

"God, _please,_" Greg begs at this.

Mycroft grins in his face. "I'd better get to work then," he says.

"Take your trousers off first," Greg says.

Mycroft nods and gets off the bed to remove his trousers, and Greg lifts his hips and takes his off. He leaves his pants, though, and Mycroft gets back onto the bed.

Mycroft resumes kissing down Greg's body again, all while Greg gasps and moans at Mycroft's lips on him. He runs his fingers through Mycroft's hair as Mycroft gets to his pants and tugs them down Greg's hips.

"You're not even…" Mycroft mutters.

"I was. Now I'm just a bit…nervous."

"I don't have to," Mycroft says, "If you're nervous."

"No, go ahead, I just…" Greg takes a deep breath. "Ok. I'm ok."

Mycroft kisses Greg's hip bones, and without warning kisses Greg's cock. Greg gasps at the sensation, this being the first time anyone's ever gone down on him, of course.

Mycroft lifts Greg's left leg over his shoulder, resting his hand on Greg's hip above his leg, and he rests his other arm over Greg's thigh, his other hand landing on Greg's stomach.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks.

Greg takes a deep breath and nods. "Where do I put my hands?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Anywhere."

Greg takes hold of the sheets with one hand and Mycroft's hand under his thigh with the other. "Ok?"

"I should be asking you."

"I'm ok."

"Good," Mycroft says, this time licking a straight line up Greg's slowly growing cock.

Greg groans loudly and arches his neck. "Fuck," he mutters.

"Good?"

Greg vigorously nods. "Fucking perfect."

Mycroft smiles, though Greg doesn't catch it, and licks at Greg again. He does it a few times, then takes the head of Greg's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Greg nearly shouts. "Fuck!"

"Do you need me to stop?"

Greg shakes his head.

Mycroft takes all of Greg's cock in his mouth, it still not fully erect. He gives Greg a few healthy, clumsy sucks. Greg's erection, or lack of, doesn't change. Mycroft pulls off and lightly strokes his hip. "Are you ok? I can stop, really. We don't have to do anything."

"I'm just nervous," Greg says. "What if I, like, pee or something?"

"Dear god, what did you _do _in sex ed. class?"

Greg shrugs. "Thought about you."

Mycroft chuckles. "Well, you're not going to pee, I promise. Just relax, ok? Enjoy it."

"I am. I'll try. I'm sorry." Greg takes three deep breathes.

Mycroft tries again, this time feeling Greg's erection grow more in his mouth. He moans at the feeling and at the sounds Greg is making, loving making Greg feel good.

Greg looks down his body at Mycroft's head bobbing between his legs, then falls back against the bed and arches his hips up slightly. "God, so good, Myc. So good," he babbles. "I love you so much."

Mycroft pulls his hand away from Greg's and wraps it around the base of Greg's cock, now simultaneously working his hand and mouth at the head.

Greg's orgasm tears unexpectedly through him as Mycroft experimentally runs his tongue over his slit. "Fuck, Myc, I'm—" he manages as he groans loudly and arches off the bed, his hands squeezing the sheets and his toes curling.

Mycroft moans and clamps his lips tight over Greg, feeling Greg's cum flood his mouth. He grimaces at the taste, but he doesn't gag or anything more. He just swallows and pulls off Greg as soon as Greg eases back onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks as he crawls up the bed and lays on his back.

"You…oh my god," Greg mutters, attaching to Mycroft's side. He kisses Mycroft's cheek and neck. "I need to…I want to try…"

Mycroft doesn't say anything as Greg kisses down his body, just as he'd done, and pulls his pants off. Mycroft's full erection springs free and Greg wastes no time, quickly taking all of Mycroft into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Jesus…" Mycroft mutters, "Yes, this is—" he cuts himself off with a low moan.

Greg swallows Mycroft's cum slow minutes later, and he rests his head against Mycroft's thigh. Mycroft runs his fingers through Greg's hair and contently sighs.

"How was that?" Greg asks, getting up and laying next to Mycroft again.

"Amazing," Mycroft says. "Really amazing."

"Did you ever see yourself going down on someone before uni?" Greg chuckles. "I didn't."

Mycroft laughs. "Sex is good, it's just better that it's with you. I really couldn't imagine being this intimate with anybody else."

"I couldn't either. I don't think I ever want to be."

Mycroft turns to him and smiles. "I don't either."

Greg leans over and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Greg rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around Mycroft. "Go to sleep, ok?"

"I need to shower!"

"No, tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep now."

"Then you stay, and I'll bathe."

"Myc!" Greg begs.

Mycroft sighs and rolls onto his side, too. "Fine."

Greg smiles against Mycroft's back. "Good night, babe."

"Good night."

* * *

_***Decided to upload this early because I'll be busy tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! **_


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning, the boys wake up extremely happy to be together. Greg always loves waking up next to Mycroft, and of course Mycroft loves waking up to Greg in his bed. They wrap around each other and kiss languidly before Mycroft decides he really needs a shower, so they get in together and when they get out, Greg makes breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook," Mycroft says, peering over Greg's shoulder as Greg mixes pancake batter.

"I can make pancakes and toast. And grilled cheese, which is luckily what Sherlock usually asks for when I make him something."

Mycroft chuckles and kisses his neck. Greg throws an arm over his head, digging his fingers into Mycroft's hair to pull Mycroft closer. He pushes his hips back at Mycroft, his arse pushing against Mycroft's cock.

"Mmm," Mycroft groans, "Stop, stop." He takes hold of Greg's hips and steps away.

"What? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, of course. We just can't have sex in my kitchen."

"Why not?" Greg questions as Mycroft leaves him to get his coffee.

"Are you serious? That's weird! What if someone walks in?!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Mycroft sighs. "We wouldn't have sex in your kitchen."

"We could. It's not like my kitchen's never seen any action."

Mycroft looks confused.

"I heard my parents once. I snuck out of my bedroom window and ran away."

Mycroft laughs. "How old were you?"

"Like, thirteen."

This makes Mycroft laugh harder. "Mature."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that! I couldn't go back to sleep after, so I left. I went to Sam's. Called my dad an hour later informing him and he bought me a new video game to apologize."

Mycroft continues laughing. "Brilliant. I wonder what my mum would buy me if I ever caught her."

"You wouldn't claim to be traumatized, because you are mature." Greg turns around to flip the pancakes and asks, "Does your mum have a boyfriend?"

He misses Mycroft's frown. "I don't know. I mean…maybe. But she'd never tell me."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling her boyfriends wouldn't last long. But I think she does see men. Once, when I was about ten, the phone rang and I picked up the one in the study after my mum answered the one in her bedroom. I heard her talking to a man, in a sweet way. I threw the phone down and ran up to Sherlock's room, locking us both in there until my mum had to beg me to open the door. I didn't tell her why I was upset, I just said…I can't remember what lie I told. I didn't tell my father either, but they did fight a while after that."

"Is that why he…you know?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "He didn't leave for a while after that."

"Did he have someone? A mistress or something, do you think?"

"Probably. I wouldn't have put it passed him."

"Was he a dick?" Greg cautiously asks.

Mycroft nods. "To everyone else. He was…he was _fine _to Sherlock and I. He did like Sherlock better, though. Because he was a baby. People always like babies more. He was so small when he was born. He was just…so small. My father carried him everywhere, and I mean fucking everywhere. He would carry Sherlock a meter if Sherlock needed to get from one spot in his bedroom to another. It was a bit strange."

Greg just smiles as Mycroft talks. He serves Mycroft pancakes and motions for him to keep talking.

"But he wasn't a dick to me. Well…I mean, he made me do extremely ridiculous things like language and violin and study my fucking brains out. And I just…" Mycroft takes a deep breath and takes a plate from Greg. "I didn't like it at first. I wanted to have sleepovers and a best friend, even an imaginary friend, but I never did. My father, he…" Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know. He wasn't a dick, but eventually he just wasn't very nice."

"I understand," Greg says. "That's kind of how my dad is. He's nice, obviously, he's nice to you, but sometimes he's just not very nice to me. I have to do things that'll really make him proud for him to notice me. You should have seen how ecstatic he was about my math grade."

Mycroft smiles. "Well, you deserved that grade. You did really well."

"Thanks," Greg says. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Mycroft silently eats his pancakes and Greg does the same. After a few minutes, Mycroft asks, "What was your mum like?"

"She was lovely. Honestly, she was the most lovely person I ever knew. I swear I'm only gay because she was the only woman I could ever love in my entire life."

Mycroft frowns listening to him. He doesn't really know what to say.

Luckily, Greg continues. "And then…she wasn't so lovely. She said some terrible things the last time I saw her. Honestly, if I was to see her tomorrow I don't know what I'd do. I wish I could just look the other way, but I don't think I would. I couldn't talk to her, though. I couldn't tell her I love her and I couldn't have a relationship with her. Not after everything she said."

"I'm sorry, Greg," Mycroft says.

Greg looks at him with a trying-to-be-cheery look. "It's ok."

"It's good your dad is accepting."

"It is, yeah. For you, too. That your mum and grandparents are accepting. Do you think…" Greg glances at him once, then looks away quickly. "Do you think your dad would be accepting?"

"Well, Arthur hit on me at the museum. Something tells me my father would have been fine."

Greg chuckles. "I'm sorry. It's not funny."

"It kind of is. What are the chances he get two gay sons?"

Greg laughs. "Slim, but lucky. If you were to talk to Arthur again, would you tell him who you really are?"

"If I wanted to actually pursue a relationship with him in any way, whether it be just a friend or, you know, anything more. I'd have to tell him. There's no way I could keep that secret forever."

Greg nods. "I understand. Are you going to pursue a relationship?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't want to tell him who I am."

"I see."

Mycroft takes the final bite of his pancakes. "These were delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome. I like making breakfast for you. I'll have to more often."

Mycroft smiles. "I agree."

Greg takes his plate and kisses his shoulder.

"When do you have to go back to the city?" Mycroft asks.

Greg rinses the plates and sets them in the dishwasher. "I have to go to dinner with my mum's parents at six. Why? Have something in mind?"

Mycroft stands and goes around the island to Greg. "Nobody will be here at all today…" he runs his fingers gently up Greg's arms. "And my mum's got a very large bathtub."

"Oh?" Greg perks an eyebrow. "What have you got in mind?"

"I'm going to have a bath, you can do whatever you want."

"I think I'll go play Xbox in Sherlock's bedroom."

"You could try. He takes it with him when he leaves the country."

Greg laughs. "You're joking!"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't know why. He hardly plays it elsewhere." Mycroft turns to leave the kitchen and Greg stays where he's standing. Mycroft exits the room, Greg still doesn't move, and a second later Mycroft returns to the doorway sans shirt. "Coming?"

Greg grins and follows him. "Hopefully," he mutters as Mycroft takes his hand and pulls him up the stairs.

* * *

Greg finally leaves Mycroft's house around 3, that way he could go home and get into nicer clothes. His grandparents always take him to a nice restaurant, so he knows he should at least try to look like he cares to be there.

"Are you excited to see your grandparents?" Jan asks from Greg's doorway as Greg gets his shirt on.

"Am I ever?"

"You don't have to be like that, Gregory. At least _they _contact you."

"We've had this discussion, Jan. They don't care about my life. They just do it because they feel obligated."

"Are you going to tell them about Mycroft?"

"Give them more of a reason to hate me? No thanks."

Jan goes to him and ties his tie. "They don't hate you."

Greg shrugs. "Fooled me."

Jan swats his arm. "Stop that. Now, go have fun with your grandparents. They love you and want to see you."

Greg grabs the coat Mycroft got him. "Ok, ok."

Greg gets to the restaurant and his grandparents are already there. They wave him over and he goes to them, trying to smile as he approaches.

"Gregory!" his grandmother, Margret, fusses. "You look fantastic!"

"Thank you. I had to borrow a tie from my dad, but I try."

His grandfather, Walter, steps around the table and grasps his shoulders. "Have you grown since we last saw you?" he asks.

"In the last two months? I don't think so, sir."

Walter pats his shoulders and lets him go. "You look bigger. How was last term?" he asks as he sits.

"Uhm, it went well," Greg hangs his coat on the back of his seat and sits across from Margret.

"And football?"

"We won the championship," Greg says. "I scored the winning goal."

"Well done, boy!" Walter cries. "You could play professionally, you could!"

Greg smiles. "I don't know about that, sir. It is tough competition."

"You can say that again. All the foreigners they let play."

"Walter!" Margret scolds.

Greg awkwardly sips his water.

"How is this term going, Gregory?" Margret asks.

"So far it's going well. Hopefully I do well this year."

"You will. I can feel it."

Greg smiles. He looks over at the place next to him; it's set for another person. "Is someone joining us?"

Walter and Margret glance at each other.

Margret changes the subject quickly. "What are you going to order, Gregory?"

Greg ignores their glance and decides to pick up a menu instead. He looks through it and decides, then sets it down and sits silently waiting for the waiter to come.

"So Gregory, how was your holiday?" Margret asks.

"It was fine. I just saw my friends a lot."

"Your father didn't take you travelling?"

"Uhm, nope. Not this year. Maybe this summer."

"Hopefully you two can take a nice trip somewhere. Anywhere you'd want to go?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe America. I've never been, but my dad went to New York once. He loved it. So, I guess there."

"New York is nice. We went once upon a time," Margret says.

"That's a nice coat, Gregory," Walter says. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift," Greg says.

"From your father?"

Greg shakes his head. "From my boyfriend," he confidently says. He takes a sip from his glass as his grandparents' jaws lift from the floor.

"You didn't tell us…" Margret tries.

Greg shrugs. "You never asked."

Walter huffs. "Your mother—"

Greg rolls his eyes and motions to stand. "Can I go now?"

"Sit down, boy!" Walter demands.

Greg rests back in his seat.

"What's his name?"

"Why?" Greg retorts.

"We want to know about your life, Gregory," Margret says.

"Fine. His name is Mycroft Holmes and he's brilliant."

"Holmes. I know that name. What does his father do?"

"I don't know; his father abandoned him, too."

"Your mother did not abandon you, Gregory," Walter says.

"No?" Greg takes his phone out to check the time; he's only been at dinner for twenty minutes. Their food hasn't even arrived.

"She wanted to come tonight," Walter says. "Something came up—"

"Of course it did," Greg mutters.

"You stop that!" Walter snaps. "Your mother cares for you, Gregory. She wants what is best for you."

"Last I checked, what would be best for me is if my mother didn't abandon me."

"You're fine," Walter says, "You've turned out fine."

Greg makes a face. "How could you even take her side? Just because she's your daughter doesn't mean she hasn't done a shitty thing to me."

"You lower your tone, boy," Walter demands.

Greg sighs and slumps in his seat.

"Your mother cares for you. She asks about you every time we see you."

"Yeah? Are you going to tell her I have a boyfriend?"

Walter huffs. "Well…I…"

"Of course not."

Their food finally arrives and they eat in silence. Margret comments on how delightful the food is, and after a while she asks Greg about his plans after school. Greg mentions the police academy, but his answers are short and vague. He doesn't want to talk to them much.

He finishes his food and makes the excuse that he needs to help his father around the house, so he has to go. Walter and Margret both stand to say goodbye, and Margret gives him an envelope that he assumes is a Christmas card. Greg takes it and thanks her, but he hardly says anything to Walter as he leaves.

He rushes out of the restaurant and takes his phone out to call Sam, hoping he could go there instead of to his own home, but when he glances up he pauses and nearly drops his phone. There, standing on the sidewalk three yards away from him, is his mother.

Greg's instinct is to run away, so he takes a step backwards the direction he originally came. He has no idea what to say, if anything, and his breathing quickens. His face feels warm with anger, and his mind races with words and shouting and his heart pounds tough against his chest.

"Gregory," she says softly, as if testing the waters.

Again, he wants to run, but his feet are stuck to the pavement below. He can't speak.

Dramatically, it begins to rain. _Of course it's fucking raining, _Greg thinks.

She steps to him slowly, but his feet are still stuck, so he doesn't move. She gets less than a yard away from him. "Gregory," she tries again, "I—" she cuts herself off by reaching for him.

"No," Greg manages. "Don't."

He sees tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gregory…" she whispers, pulling her hands away from him.

He shakes his head and feels his feet again, so he backs down the street again.

"Say something, please, anything…" she begs.

"I can't," he says, then turns his back to her and walks away down the street.

She follows, of course she does. "Gregory, stop!"

Greg doesn't stop, though, he rushes down the street in the exact opposite direction of where he wants to go.

"Talk to me, Gregory!" she calls after him, still following.

He quickly turns to her and shouts, "And say what?! What do you want me to say?! I don't care anymore! You can't just…" Greg throws his arms in the air with the lack of words. "You can't just show up and expect me to actually talk to you like a normal person. You completely cut me out! So you know what? Fuck you!"

Her expression doesn't change, as if she was anticipating shouting. "I deserve that, Gregory, I know, but—"

"No fucking but! You deserve it! I didn't deserve anything, _anything _you said to me! But you…" Greg maniacally laughs. "You deserve it all."

She nods as he talks, her tears still falling. "I'm so sorry, Gregory. I'm so sorry."

"I don't care," Greg says, pushing passed her and finally walking the direction he needs to go.

She doesn't follow, and for that Greg is thankful. He angrily walks down the street, and eventually he grows so angry that he can't think or see straight. He dips into an alley and shouts at nothing, wishing he had something to break or hit. Without thinking, he slams his fist into the wall in front of him three times before pausing due to pain. He looks down at his bruised, bleeding knuckles, and begins to cry, his chest feeling heavy with grief.

By the time a cab stops for him he's sobbing at himself and his hand feels like his fingers are going to fall off. He doesn't know where to go, doesn't want to go home, so he asks the driver to take him all the way out to Mycroft's house.

The entire ride isn't silent, only Greg's cries are heard in the car. He lays across the back seat and cries, not knowing when he'll be able to stop. All he wants is to get to Mycroft.

Greg clumsily opens up the Christmas card from his grandmother and inside is enough cash to cover the cab fair. He's still sobbing as he moves to hand it to the driver, but the driver waves him off.

"No charge, son," he kindly says.

This makes Greg cry more.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks, concerned.

Greg nods and scoots across the seat.

"Goodnight, boy!" the driver calls as Greg gets out of the car.

Greg nods and shakily thanks him, then closes the door and goes up the steps to the mansion's front door.

Greg presses the doorbell three times before giving up to wait. He cries into his hand and tries to push away the pain of his other hand, and minutes later Mycroft throws the door open.

"Greg?" he questions. "Greg, what's—"

Greg sniffles loudly and begins to cry harder.

Mycroft reaches out for him and pulls him into the house, out of the rain. Mycroft pulls his coat off and wraps his arms around Greg's neck. Greg doesn't move, he just cries into Mycroft's shoulder.

"Ssshhh," Mycroft tries to soothe. "What happened? Talk to me."

Greg doesn't respond.

Mycroft pulls away and takes Greg's hand to lead him upstairs, but Greg shouts in pain. Mycroft looks down at Greg's hand and sees blood streaming from his knuckles. "Oh, god…" Mycroft mutters. "What did you do?"

"I…punched…a…wall…" each word punctuated with a sob.

"We need to go to the hospital, Greg. Your hand is probably broken."

"No!" Greg cries. "I can't!"

Mycroft reaches for Greg's face. "Babe, we have to. You need help."

"I don't want to," Greg sobs. "But it hurts…"

"I know. Let me go change and we'll go."

Greg nods and follows Mycroft upstairs.

Mycroft pulls jeans on and tosses a pair to Greg. Greg slowly changes Mycroft's trousers, it much more difficult with his hand and the fact that the trousers aren't the right size for him. He gets them on, though, and also takes a new, dry shirt from Mycroft.

Once the boys are dressed and dry, Mycroft calls out to the garage for a car and they leave.

They get to the hospital a short while later and get the paperwork Greg needs. His crying dies down, but he's still sniffling and his eyes are red. Mycroft calls Greg Sr., even though Greg doesn't want him to, and right after that Greg is called back for X-Rays.

"I'll be right here," Mycroft promises, and Greg begins to cry again as he leaves.

Greg Sr. arrives not long after, while Greg is still getting X-Rays, and he sits next to Mycroft.

"What happened?" Greg Sr. asks.

"I don't know, he just showed up with his hand all messed up. He didn't say anything, he just cried."

Greg Sr. sighs. "I shouldn't have let him meet his grandparents," he says.

"Oh, right," Mycroft says. "I forgot he had that this evening."

Greg Sr. rubs a hand over his face. "Thanks for bringing him."

"No problem, sir. If you don't mind, I think I'll wait until he's back."

"Of course," Greg Sr. says.

Mycroft and Greg Sr. sit silently waiting for Greg, and a while later Greg returns to the waiting room with a black cast around his hand, the cast extending all the way to his fingertips and down to his elbow.

"Ahh geez, son," Greg Sr. says as Greg approaches them. "What happened?"

Greg wipes his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Greg Sr. sighs and hugs him. "We'll talk later. Let's go home."

Greg nods and Greg Sr. steps passed him. Greg looks at Mycroft with sad eyes.

"You coming, Mycroft?" Greg Sr. asks.

"Uh…"

Greg vigorously nods.

"Yeah, yes sir."

Greg Sr. nods and walks out of the waiting room.

Mycroft takes Greg's free hand and they follow Greg Sr. out the doors.

They get back to Greg's house and Greg Sr. tells them goodnight. "We'll talk tomorrow, son. Ok?"

Greg nods and hugs his dad again, then Greg Sr. goes up the stairs.

Mycroft gets Greg a glass of water, then they go upstairs to Greg's bedroom.

"Drink this and take this," Mycroft instructs.

"What is it?"

"Pain meds. It'll help your hand and your head ache."

"How do you know I have a head ache?"

"You've been crying an awful lot," Mycroft says, pulling his coat off.

Greg nods and swallows the pills, then the water. He sets the glass on the desk and sits back against his pillows.

"Come on," Mycroft says, reaching for his shoes. "Get undressed."

"I don't want to move," Greg says, closing his eyes.

"Get comfortable. It'll help."

Greg sighs and sits up. He pulls his (Mycroft's) coat off and tosses it over his desk chair while Mycroft pulls his shoes and socks off.

"You're freezing," Mycroft says.

"Mmm," is all Greg replies.

Mycroft helps him out of his jeans, then removes his own and lays on the bed next to Greg.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head.

Mycroft sighs and runs his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg's eyes drift closed at the feeling. "Tomorrow, ok?"

Greg nods.

Mycroft presses his forehead to Greg's. "I love you," he whispers.

Greg doesn't say anything.

Mycroft frowns. "Did I do something wrong?"

Greg shakes his head.

"Ok. Goodnight."

Greg doesn't say anything again.

Mycroft presses a kiss to Greg's lips—Greg doesn't return the kiss— then closes his eyes and waits to fall asleep until he's sure Greg does. Then, he turns his back to Greg and falls into a very unhappy sleep.

* * *

_***I wanted to cut the chapter off right as Greg sets eyes on his mother, but I'm less cruel so I continued it. Poor Greg. I'm in a big writing mood lately but there probably won't be a chapter tomorrow, so here's one early. Hope you enjoy, more or less. Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Mycroft wakes the next morning in an empty bed. Not even his own empty bed, which is more strange for him until he remembers the events of the evening before. He feels drained, physically and emotionally, so he falls back against the pillows rather than get out of the bed to look for Greg.

He nearly falls asleep again, but he jumps out of the bed thinking that he should find Greg. Who knows what Greg might be doing, and Mycroft doesn't even know what happened last night. He gets out of Greg's bed and pulls his jeans on, then finds a clean shirt of Greg's and leaves the room.

Mycroft gets downstairs and Greg Sr. is sitting in the living room. Greg is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mycroft," Greg Sr. says.

"Good morning, sir," Mycroft says, peering into the kitchen.

"He's not here. He didn't say anything except not to wake you. You want something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm alright. He didn't say where he was going?"

Greg Sr. shakes his head.

"I'm going to look for him, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest. You know him better than I do, I wouldn't know where to start."

Mycroft rushes back upstairs to get his coat, then leaves the house determined to find Greg.

Mycroft starts in the obvious place: Sam. He takes his phone out for the first time and ignores the messages from his mother, then finds Sam's contact ID and calls. Sam picks up quickly.

"Hello?" Sam answers, confused.

"Sam, hey it's Mycroft."

"Yeah, I know…what's up…?"

"Have you seen Greg? Heard from him? Anything?"

"Mmm, nope. Lost him?"

"Yeah, kind of. If you hear from him, if he shows up at your house, will you call me?"

"Yeah, of course. Is everything alright?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

"I'm worried now, Mycroft. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's…fine. He showed up at my house last night with a broken hand and couldn't stop crying. He wouldn't tell us what happened, and now we don't know where he is. But I'll let you know if he's in any real danger, alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Tell him to call me."

"I will. Thanks, Sam."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's alright, not your fault. Bye."

"See ya."

Mycroft hangs up and curses under his breath. Greg doesn't hang out with anyone else, and he's sure that in crisis Greg wouldn't go to anyone but himself or Sam. He decides to take a chance and calls Greg, but of course there's no answer.

He wanders the streets for about twenty minutes before it occurs to him that there is one other place Greg feels the most comfortable: a football pitch. Mycroft slaps his own forehead and thinks, _of course, you idiot! _then takes off down the street towards Greg's usual field.

He arrives minutes later and sure enough, Greg is there in practice clothes, kicking balls at the net. Mycroft sighs relief as he approaches, but when Greg spots him, Greg slumps.

"How'd you find me?" Greg questions as Mycroft gets close enough.

Mycroft shrugs. "You aren't that difficult to figure out."

"What, did you figure it out by my missing football bag? My clothes in a different spot? My shoes gone?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No. I thought about you."

Greg gathers all five balls he has and sets one up on the penalty dot. He takes the shot and it sails far over the post. Greg groans in frustration and sets up another ball.

"How does your hand feel?" Mycroft asks.

"Fucking fantastic," Greg says right before he steps to the ball to take the shot. The second one hits the cross bar and bounces back to him.

Mycroft ignores Greg's sarcasm, knowing that if this is the way he needs to cope that he needs to let Greg do as he needs.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Mycroft hesitantly asks.

Greg takes a third shot and the ball finally goes to the net, except it goes straight and a goalie would catch it. "Why?" he asks as he sets up the fourth ball.

"Because I care and I want to know what made you break down last night."

Greg snorts. "Nobody fucking cares."

"I do," Mycroft says, offended. "I care and your dad cares and Sam cares and Jan cares. Are you going to shut me out?"

Greg shrugs.

"Do you not care about me, then? Did I do something that made you fall apart last night?"

Greg shakes his head. "Except take me to the hospital when I didn't want to."

"Your hand is broken, Greg. I had to."

"I'd be fine."

Mycroft sighs. "Come on. Let's go home, get you warm."

"No," Greg sternly says. "I'm not ready."

"You're going to catch a cold! It's freezing out here!"

"So?"

"I'm not kissing you if you have a cold. Now, let's go."

Greg doesn't follow.

Mycroft runs his hand over his face. "I'm getting really annoyed, Greg. I want to help and listen and do everything you need me to do, but you're making it very difficult. Let's go so we can talk about this."

"I don't want to!" Greg snaps. "I want to be alone! Can't you understand that?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Ok. Fine. You want me to go?"

"Yes!"

Mycroft nods, turns around, and walks away. Greg doesn't follow or stop him, and seconds later Mycroft hears him kick a ball and shout.

Mycroft goes back to Greg's house to get the jeans and coat Greg borrowed last night. Greg Sr. opens the door when he knocks.

"Any luck?" Greg Sr. asks.

Mycroft nods. "He's at the field."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Mycroft shakes his head and goes to the stairs. "He really wants nothing to do with me, so I'm going to assume I did something wrong. Though, he did come to me last night, so I really have no idea."

Greg Sr. sighs and pats Mycroft's shoulder. "It's not you, it can't be. It was probably his grandparents. They're difficult people. Don't beat yourself up."

"Still," Mycroft says. "I can't help feeling like I did something. I'm going to get my things and go."

"If that's what you want to do."

"I don't want to wait here to see if he'll kick me out when he gets here. I'm sorry. Can you let me know if…if he's…"

Greg Sr. nods. "I'll keep you posted, Mycroft."

"Thank you, sir."

Mycroft goes up to Greg's bedroom and picks up his discarded jeans from the night before. He folds them gently and grabs the shirt Greg wore to the hospital, folding it neatly and setting it on top of his jeans. He scans the room looking for anything else that could be his when the door opens behind him. He turns and sees Greg shivering behind him.

"Sorry, I'm just gathering my things," Mycroft says, taking his coat off the back of Greg's desk chair and laying it on top of the other clothes.

Greg doesn't say anything, he just drops his bag where he usually does and toes his shoes off.

Mycroft decides he's got all of his things, so he picks them up and turns to the door. Greg stands in front of the door, his eyes dark and his cheeks red. His brows are furrowed and he looks angry, and this scares Mycroft.

Mycroft just stands and waits for Greg to move, but when Greg doesn't he says, "Can I go?"

Greg still doesn't move, but now he looks as though he's trying to decide if he should ask Mycroft to stay or not.

"I'm not playing games, Greg. If I stay you tell me what the fuck happened last night, and if I go, then…I don't know. Call me when you feel like caring, and I'll decide if I want to care."

Greg doesn't say anything.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and pushes Greg to the side, then grabs the doorknob and forcefully opens the door.

Greg follows him and mutters, "Myc…" as Mycroft gets to the top of the stairs.

"I don't know what you want from me," Mycroft stops to say, then steps down the stairs.

Greg Sr. is sitting on the sofa waiting for one or both of them to return downstairs. When he sees Mycroft he sits up more. "So?"

Mycroft shrugs. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

Greg Sr. sighs. "I'm sorry, Mycroft. It's not you, I can assure you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure anymore. Just keep me posted, alright?"

Greg Sr. nods. "Thank you for last night."

Mycroft goes to the door and leaves without saying anything more.

* * *

Mycroft doesn't hear from Greg at all that evening, not that he expected to. Sam calls him and asks if Greg is alright, but Mycroft tells him that he left Greg and doesn't know anything. He goes to bed early that night but has a lot of trouble sleeping.

He wakes up the next morning clutching Greg's pillow that now stays on his bed at all times. He doesn't usually touch it in the night, wanting to savor the feeling of Greg on it, but when he wakes up holding it he wants to cry, wondering if it'll ever have the feeling of Greg ever again.

Mycroft thinks about how his relationship really can't be over. He didn't do anything wrong, and neither did Greg. He thinks about how great they are and how much he loves Greg, and wonders if for some reason Greg doesn't love him anymore. He thinks that no evidence supports the claim, unless Greg is hiding a lot from him. He doubts it, though, and by the time he gets in the car for school he is eager to see Greg.

Greg is nowhere to be found when he gets to school. Not at their lockers, not at the cafeteria, not with Jaimee or even Hilary, so he calls Greg once before the bell rings. Greg doesn't answer, so he doesn't try again and goes to class.

In class, Mycroft gets a message from Greg Sr.

From: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **Morning Mycroft! Letting you know, Gregory is at home sick with a nasty cold. I thought he was faking, but you can't fake going through an entire box of tissues in one evening, can you? Anyway, his phone is also dead and he doesn't want to charge it, he's still upset and won't talk. If you'd like, you can try to see him later, see if he'll come around a bit. Have a good day, Mycroft. **

Mycroft frowns reading it but texts back eagerly:

To: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **Thank you for the update, sir. I'll stop by after school and hopefully he'll be up to talking. Especially to me. I don't feel like we ended it very well yesterday. Anyway, thanks. Have a good day too, sir.**

Greg Sr. doesn't reply, so Mycroft pockets his phone and tries his hardest to pay attention. It's difficult, though, because all he can think about is Greg. And the fact that Mrs. Jacobs keeps giving him dirty looks every chance he gets. He ignores her, though, because her issue with him is far less than Greg's problem.

Mycroft goes through the day worried about Greg. He doesn't call or text Greg again, hoping he's giving Greg enough space, but all day he just feels off.

Even though Harper and the others ask him to, he decides to sit alone at lunch, like he used to before Greg came along. He tries to push away the sadness of not sitting with his friends, knowing that if he and Greg _do _split, they won't be his friends anymore. This instantly makes him sad, so he takes his phone out to call Greg again, but he refrains.

Mycroft doesn't notice someone standing next to him for a while, until the person clears his throat to get Mycroft's attention. He looks up and sees Lee standing there with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, hi Lee," Mycroft says. "You want to…" he motions at the ground.

Lee hesitantly sits. "I, uhm…" Lee pauses, obviously unsure of what to say. "I've wanted to talk to you since…since that thing a few weeks ago."

Mycroft nods, knowing that Lee is referring to their kiss.

"It's just that, Greg is always attached to you. And, to be honest, I'm afraid of him."

Mycroft chuckles. "He's harmless."

Lee tries to laugh, too. "I've never been in this situation before."

"I haven't either."

"I just…" Lee takes a deep breath. "I'm not gay. If anything, I'm bi. Being gay is cool and all, obviously, I just want to get the story straight."

"Lee, you don't have to—"

"I want to, if that's ok. Anyway," he continues, "I liked you for a long time. For a really long time."

"How long?" Mycroft asks, curious.

"About the first week we started here."

Mycroft's eyebrows rise to his fringe; that was years ago. "Really?"

Lee nods. "I got over it for the most part, but then you actually started hanging out with us…so I just kind of…felt more…"

"I understand," Mycroft says. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You never talked to anyone!" Lee chuckles. "Outside of our group of friends, have you ever talked to anyone else?"

Mycroft laughs and shakes his head. "I guess not."

"I never knew what you'd say. I didn't want you to think I was the biggest weirdo ever to live. I didn't want to be rejected. And now, well…obviously I'd be rejected. Right?"

Mycroft doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to agree, because he thinks that's kind of mean to Lee.

"I just found my opportunity at Christmas. So, I'm sorry. I hope you don't, like, hate me or anything."

"Of course not. My only concern, I guess, is that we've never actually talked. How do you like someone so much and never speak to them?"

"Uhm…" Lee sighs, "I like the way you look."

Mycroft laughs.

"And you're the smartest person in this school. Smartest person I've ever met. So there's that. And…obviously you're not a complete arse or else you'd fight everyone who's ever been mean to you. Nobody would be mean to you. I don't know. I just _felt. _Which is strange."

"It's not strange," Mycroft says. "You can meet someone once on the tube and _feel_. I get it."

"Do you?"

Mycroft nods. "Don't worry about it."

"Does Greg hate me?"

"No," Mycroft says. Greg hasn't brought it up since it happened either. "He doesn't."

"That's a relief. I was afraid he does."

"I don't think he does, so don't worry about it."

Lee nods in understanding. "I do feel bad about kissing you, so I'm sorry. I hope it didn't cause problems for you and Greg."

"It didn't. You don't have to feel bad."

"Alright. I'm still sorry."

Mycroft feels a phantom vibration in his pocket, but he knows his phone didn't vibrate for real. He reaches for it, but in realization he drops his hand and sighs.

"Where is Greg?" Lee asks.

"At home sick."

"That's too bad. But I guess…had he been here, I wouldn't have gotten to talk to you. I'm selfish like that."

Mycroft half smiles, sensing that Lee was trying to say something sweet. "You can talk to me, Lee. It's fine. Greg won't kill you."

Lee laughs. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

The bell rings and Mycroft looks up at the ceiling at it. When he looks down again, Lee is happily watching him.

Mycroft smiles. "What?"

Lee shakes his head and looks away. "It's almost like talking to a celebrity, you know? Like, you never expect to meet your favorite celebrity, and when you do you're so starstruck that you either can't talk or you babble. This is like that, I guess. I wanted to talk to you for so long and now I am and I feel like I'm babbling."

Mycroft laughs. "You're not, it's ok."

Lee smiles and stands. He offers a hand to help Mycroft up off the floor, which Mycroft takes and lets Lee pull him. They stand face to face as people begin entering that hall.

"See you around," Lee says, smiling.

Mycroft smiles back and says goodbye, then leaves Lee and goes to his next class.

* * *

When school ends, Harper tries to get Mycroft to skip piano.

"I need to buy a new dress," she says, angry.

Mycroft pulls books in and out of his bag and locker. "For?"

"I'm going to this thing with Kelly's family this weekend."

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"I'm not," Harper says as Mycroft closes his locker. She takes his arm and walks down the hall. "She invited me and I can't say no, you know?"

"I think you can. You're allowed to say no to your significant other."

"I know, it's just so difficult," they get out the doors and walk towards Mycroft's car. "What do you say? Wanna go?"

"I'm going to stop by to see Greg. Hopefully he's feeling better."

"Alright. Call if you become available."

Mycroft stops in front of his car. "I will."

Harper turns to him and notices his sad expression. "Are you ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Just tired, I guess. I'll see you later."

Harper stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "Get some rest."

Mycroft half smiles to her, then gets in his car to leave.

* * *

He gets to Greg's house right as Jan is leaving. She meets him as she's locking the door to leave.

"Oh, Mycroft!" she says, startled. "Greg said you'd be stopping by. Not Gregory, he hasn't talked at all." Jan sighs. "Hopefully you can get through."

"I hope so," Mycroft says.

Jan lets him in the house and leaves, so Mycroft goes right up to Greg's room.

He knocks once and steps in, and sees Greg sitting up from where Mycroft assumes he was draped around a girl he's never seen. He isn't sure what he feels, so out of instinct he apologizes and backs out of the room.

His stomach aches as he practically runs down the stairs. He doesn't feel any better at the fact that he doesn't even hear Greg try to stop him.

As he's pulling his coat on to leave, he finally hears Greg stumble down the stairs. Mycroft turns around to see Greg practically fall off the bottom step trying to get to him.

"Wait!" Greg hoarsely shouts, his voice barely audible.

Mycroft doesn't pause, he only pulls his coat on slower.

The girl slowly comes down the stairs. Mycroft spots her and buttons his coat, indicating that he doesn't plan on staying.

"Myc," Greg says, his voice low and quiet. "This is Michelle, Sam's sister."

Mycroft's confused. "Uhm…"

"She's my best friend, ok? Honest."

Michelle steps closer to him and smiles. "Hi, Mycroft! I've heard so much about you."

"Uhm…I've heard nothing of you," he honestly states.

Michelle elbows Greg. "Thanks, dude."

Greg rolls his eyes at her. "Shut up. Mycroft, I'm sorry."

Mycroft doesn't say anything and doesn't move.

"I should go," Michelle says suddenly. "You two should talk."

Greg watches her closely as she gets her coat. She steps back to him and hugs him, he hugs back warmly. "Thank you," he says as she pulls away.

"Call me, ok? I'm not leaving until Wednesday."

He frowns. "Ok. See you."

"Love you," she says as she gets to the door.

"Love you too," he says back.

Mycroft just stands awkwardly waiting for the exchange to end. He feels angry, he doesn't really know what the significance of Sam's sister is to Greg. _Are they just friends? Were they together? _Mycroft asks himself. He glances at the door as she closes it, then back at Greg.

They stare at each other for many minutes before Mycroft speaks.

"So…that was weird…I'm just going to go."

"No," Greg begs. "Please, I…"

Mycroft thinks about just turning around to leave, but when Greg turns around to go to the sofa, he follows.

"What the hell is going on?" Mycroft questions after many more minutes of silence.

"Do you want the long version of the short version?"

"I just want to know what's happening!"

Greg excuses himself for a second to get a box of tissues, which makes Mycroft angry. "Sorry," he says as he sits.

"Who the fuck was that?" Mycroft asks as soon as Greg sits.

"Sam's sister, honest. She's my best friend. Sam told her I was feeling down, I'm assuming you told Sam that, and she came over."

"Were you two…you know?"

Greg shakes his head. "No, no, I swear. It must have looked bad, but I only jumped because you startled me. I thought the house was empty."

"What were you doing, then?"

"I was crying again," Greg says, "She was…holding me."

Mycroft doesn't say anything to that.

"That makes you angry, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Mycroft honestly says. "I should be the one holding you, Greg. I should have been here this entire time. But you didn't want me here. I didn't even know about coming today, but I decided to anyway. And now…"

"I'm sorry," Greg quickly says. "Yesterday was terrible."

"Yeah if bloody was. The worst part is you won't even tell me what happened, which is leading me to believe I did something wrong. If I did, you can tell me. If you want to break up, that's…I guess it's fine…"

"No," Greg says. "I don't want to break up. It wasn't you. I'm so sorry for making you believe…" Greg sighs and rubs his face. "I'm just sorry."

Mycroft nods. "Ok. Thank you. Can you please tell me what happened, then?"

"Well, I went to dinner with my grandparents the other night. The first thing that happened is that I told them about you and, well, they didn't react well. Not as terribly as my mother did, but it still wasn't nice. So that was the first thing."

"What else?" Mycroft prompts.

"Then…" Greg takes a deep breath. "Then I left the restaurant and as I was walking away, I saw…"

Mycroft waits, but when Greg doesn't continue, he asks who Greg saw.

"My mother," Greg says.

"Oh geez," Mycroft mutters. "What happened?"

"She tried to talk to me and I walked away. She told me she was sorry and I just…I yelled at her. It wasn't nice, but obviously I'm pretty torn up about it. She just kept saying over and over that she's sorry, but…I just can't believe her. I never will. I'll never believe anything she'll ever say again. I couldn't control my anger, that's why I punched the wall. And that whole night it was just…panic attack after panic attack. She really hurt me, Mycroft. I can't go through that again."

Mycroft just listens and nods the whole time. He wants to reach out and take Greg in a hug, but he doesn't. He wants Greg to talk about how he feels. "I understand," Mycroft says.

"I couldn't talk about it. I didn't want to think about it. I was…_am_…just so…hurt. And angry. I'm still angry. I couldn't stop crying, I only just stopped when Michelle got here an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Greg. I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn't have been so angry."

"You didn't know," Greg says.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry—"

Greg presses his non-casted fingers up to Mycroft's mouth. "It's ok."

Mycroft scoots closer to him and Greg lowers his fingers. "Do you still love me?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes," Greg chuckles, "Of course."

Mycroft sighs relief. "I really thought we were going to break up."

"No," Greg strokes his cheek. "Never."

Mycroft half smiles. "Ever?"

"Not if I can help it," Greg says.

Mycroft nods. "Did you tell your dad all of this?" he asks.

Greg nods. "A while ago, yeah. He was as angry as I was, that's why he's not here. I don't know where he went, but he left without saying anything. Jan went to look for him."

"She should try the football field."

Greg chuckles. "I'm sorry about that."

Mycroft shakes his head. "Forget it, ok?"

Greg nods. "Now, can we go upstairs? I feel terrible and very tired. I need you to wrap your skinny little pale arms around me while I sleep."

Mycroft laughs. "You can't insult me and expect me to do what you want."

"I love your skinny little pale arms," Greg whines. He stands and offers a hand out to Mycroft.

Mycroft takes his hand and stands, letting Greg pull him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He takes his coat off again, then his tie and belt.

"Here," Greg says, tossing Mycroft a shirt. "Get comfortable. Please?"

Mycroft takes his trousers and button up shirt off, then slips into the t-shirt. He gets into bed next to Greg and lets Greg arrange himself in his arms.

"I love you so fucking much," Greg says against Mycroft's chest.

Mycroft wraps his arms tighter around Greg's shoulders. He kisses the top of Greg's head. "I love you, too. More than anything."

"Even more than reading?"

Mycroft chuckles. "Yes. Even more than reading."

"And more than math?"

"Yes. More than math."

Greg yawns. "And more than piano?"

"Eh," Mycroft shrugs. "Maybe slightly less than piano."

He feels Greg smile against his chest. "Prick."

Mycroft begins carting his fingers through Greg's hair. "Go to sleep."

Greg nods and in seconds Mycroft feels his breathing get deeper.

Mycroft doesn't fall asleep, he just holds Greg while he sleeps. He begins to wonder if Greg's mother has tried to call at all, since Greg's phone has been off since Saturday night, so as soon as Greg shifts away from him, he finds the phone and plugs it in.

Sure enough, minutes later it vibrates a dozen times with new messages, and two are from his mother. One is a voicemail and one is a text, but he leaves them alone to let Greg sort out when he wakes. He gets back into the bed and lets Greg's sleeping form pull him close once more.

* * *

_***Bit of a cliffhanger last chapter. Just a tiny one. Anyway, Greg is better, but it's not over yet. Should Greg pursue a relationship with his mother, or should he not? Who knows! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	40. Chapter 40

Mycroft watches Greg sleep for most of the evening, Greg only waking a few times to either cough horrendously or blow his nose. Mycroft just lays with him, completely content and never wanting to move.

Greg finally wakes when Mycroft's laying behind him with an arm draped over Greg's waist. Greg grabs his hand and pulls it tight to his chest, pushing deeper against Mycroft.

"I thought you'd be gone…" Greg mutters into his pillow.

"Why would I be?"

Greg pauses for many seconds before saying, "I was terrible to you yesterday."

"I still want to be with you when you're terrible to me."

"Am I often?"

"What?"

"Terrible to you?"

"No," Mycroft digs his nose into the hair on the back of Greg's head. "Never before yesterday."

Mycroft hears Greg sniffle. "I'm sorry, Mycroft."

Mycroft pushes up on one elbow and pushes Greg so that he's half on his back, Mycroft looking down at him. "You were hurt, and I understand that now. Yesterday I thought it was my fault, I thought I was making everything worse, but now that I know it wasn't me, I feel better about it. Don't apologize anymore, I'd have probably done the same thing had my father tried to contact me before…you know."

Greg nods, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes to his pillow.

Mycroft lightly palms Greg's cheek. "Don't cry," he whispers.

Greg nods again and wipes his eyes. He extends his neck to try to kiss Mycroft, but Mycroft pulls away. Greg looks confused.

Mycroft grins. "I told you I'm not going to kiss you if you have a cold."

Greg smiles, remembering that Mycroft _did _say that. "Fine," he says, then pushes Mycroft onto his back and climbs on top of him. He pushes Mycroft's shirt up to his neck and lays on his now bare chest.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft questions, chuckling. He carts his fingers through Greg's hair.

Greg groans at the feeling. "Getting more comfortable."

Mycroft sits up slightly to pull his shirt all the way off, and Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft's torso. They rest back onto the bed again and relax, but Greg doesn't fall asleep again. Mycroft strokes his hair and back, loving making Greg feel so good.

After a long time of silence, Mycroft says, "I plugged your phone in."

"Oh?"

"You had, uhm…" Mycroft knows saying it quick will be easier, but he pauses nonetheless. "…two messages from your mother."

Greg doesn't move. "I figured I would. Did you check them?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No."

"Should I?"

Mycroft shrugs. "That's up to you. Do you want to pursue a relationship?"

Greg thinks that over. After minutes, he finally answers. "She hurt me worse than anyone could ever hurt me in my life. She's my _mother _and she said…" Greg takes a deep breath. "She disowned me."

Mycroft realizes that any time they've ever talked about it, Greg has never said what his mother did or said to him. "Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"What _did _your mother say to you?"

Greg squeezes Mycroft tighter. "I can't repeat it."

"God…Greg, that's terrible."

"I know."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Greg nods. "I know."

"Nobody's going to expect you to see her again."

"I know."

Mycroft feels like changing the subject, and for some reason the first thing he thinks of is Lee talking to him. "Lee talked to me today," he blurts.

Greg lifts his head and looks at him. "What?"

"He came up and talked to me at lunch."

"About?"

"I don't know, he was apologizing for the whole thing at Christmas. And telling me he's not _gay _and stuff. And…I don't know. Just that."

"He only did it because I wasn't there?"

"I guess."

Greg rests against Mycroft's chest again.

"That bothers you?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want him trying anything again."

"I won't let that happen."

"Ok," is all Greg says.

Mycroft feels like evening things out. "Explain Michelle."

"What about her?"

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Well, like Sam, she's my closest friend. Their parents practically adopted me when I was younger, she's like my sister."

"Have you two ever…done anything?"

"We kissed once."

"When?"

Greg smiles. "When I was six."

Mycroft laughs. "That doesn't count."

"It does. She was my first kiss. We got married."

Mycroft laughs harder.

"She's there for me when Sam isn't, you know? He's really supportive about my sexuality and stuff, but he doesn't want to, like, hear about _you _or anybody else I've ever gone out with. And I'm there for her when nobody else can be. Which reminds me…" Greg lifts his head and looks at Mycroft. "Remember a few weeks ago when we kind of fought about my whereabouts or whatever?"

Mycroft nods, confused.

"Well, I was with Michelle. I told her we fought and she told me to tell you what happened."

"Oh?"

"She thought she was pregnant. I took her to the doctor."

"Oh, wow," Mycroft says, shocked. "Is everything…is she…"

Greg shakes his head. "She's not. Everything is fine, but she felt bad, I guess. So that's what happened."

"Tell her thanks, I guess. For letting you tell me."

"I'll be sure to. She wants to actually meet you, though, so maybe we can get together tomorrow night?"

"That'd be nice. Why had you never mentioned her before?"

"I don't know," Greg says, resting his head on Mycroft's chest again. "I guess I forgot, which is terrible, I know. I don't really like thinking about my life when I'm with you, as strange as that sounds."

"I don't like thinking about my life when I'm with you, too."

Greg turns his head and presses a kiss into Mycroft's skin, then rests back down.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mycroft starts.

"Of course."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"People? Or boys?"

"People."

"Uhm…" Greg thinks about it and answers, "Four girls and four boys."

"Oh. Wow."

"What? Too many?"

"No, just more girls than I expected."

Greg chuckles. "Well, there was Michelle, she was my first kiss. Then, a girl kissed me on my tenth birthday. She liked me. Then, a boy kissed me when I was eleven. That was scary. After that, I tried to go out with a girl because I wasn't sure, you know? Then…let me think. That guy I went out with that caused the whole mess with my entire life. Then Dave's brother. Then you. Then Hilary."

"Wow."

"Yup. Pretty entertaining life."

"Why was the boy kissing you when you were eleven scary?"

"He was fourteen."

Mycroft gasps. "What?"

"Yeah. I was at the park and…yeah. He thought I was older. To be fair, when I was eleven I looked about thirteen."

"That's no excuse. Did he do anything else?"

"No, no, no. I ran away."

Mycroft squeezes Greg tight. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Nothing else happened so I'm fine."

"Did you know him?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of. He was Michelle's friend, he hung around with us a lot. I guess he thought I was older for that reason, too. Sam and I were always with Michelle, who is three years older than us."

"I'm sorry. That's not alright."

"It's ok. Thank you," Greg says. "I was your first kiss, right?"

"Yes."

Greg smiles. "Good."

"Territorial."

"You got that right."

Mycroft laughs. "What happened with Dave's brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did all of that…happen?"

"I don't know. He was drunk and I just decided I wanted to kiss him."

"Did you plan on doing anything else?"

"I don't know. Probably. But like I said, he was drunk. It'd have been wrong."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."

"I love you, Greg."

Greg lifts his head. "Can I _please _kiss you now?"

Mycroft sighs and rolls his eyes, acting bothered. "I guess!"

Greg eagerly lays completely over Mycroft and cradles Mycroft's face. He kisses Mycroft soft at first, then harder and deeper.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's back, pulling him close. He works his lips away and asks, "Is your dad here?"

Greg shakes his head. "I'd have heard the door."

Mycroft pulls Greg's shirt up and rubs his back, and Greg sits up and just pulls his shirt off.

Greg then rolls off Mycroft, onto his back on the bed, and scrambles until his pants are off and thrown onto the floor. Mycroft follows, and once they're both completely bare, Greg climbs on top of Mycroft again and kisses him again.

Their hips simultaneously ground together, the friction perfect for both of them. Their tongues work in the same rhythm, causing Mycroft to moan and Greg to snap his hips harder.

"Jesus, Greg…" Mycroft sighs when Greg humps harder.

Greg groans in frustration and stops moving.

"What? What?" Mycroft frantically asks.

Greg sits up and crawls across the bed to his bedside table, reaching into the drawer and pulling out the tube of lube he'd bought weeks ago. He sits up astride Mycroft's hips, their cocks still lined up together, and pours some onto his non-casted hand.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asks.

"Ssshh," Greg instructs.

Greg rubs the lube onto his hand, then takes hold of both his and Mycroft's cocks together in a fist. His casted-hand drops to his side. He slicks them up, holds them hard, then thrusts into his fist.

"Oh god…" Mycroft sighs, the slick friction now causing tremors through his body. He places his hands on Greg's hips while Greg continues to thrust into his fist and against Mycroft.

"So good…" Greg moans. "So perfect."

Mycroft looks down at his cock next to Greg's. He decides to help, since Greg is one handed, so he palms the heads and twists his hand around them.

"Myc…" Greg sighs, his eyes shut tight. "Next time…"

Mycroft squeezes Greg's thigh, his nails digging lightly into Greg's skin. "What?"

"Next time…I want…I want you to…"

"Yes," Mycroft says, "Anything."

"You'll…_god…_" Greg groans, "You'll fuck me?"

Mycroft nods, rolling his hips up into Greg's fist. He does it three quick times before his back arches and he ejaculates all over his stomach.

Greg opens his eyes on time to see, and his orgasm blazes through him like fire. His cum joins Mycroft's on Mycroft's pale skin, the sight unbearably sexy for Greg's current one-track mind.

Mycroft slowly rests back against the bed, loosening his grip on Greg's thigh. He rubs the scratch marks left over on Greg's leg.

Greg breathes deeply and unhands them, scooting back onto Mycroft's thighs and out of the mess. "Jesus shit…" Greg breathes. "Fantastic."

Mycroft just nods, unable to speak through deep breaths.

Greg doubles over on all fours above Greg, careful not to touch the mess on Mycroft's stomach. He hangs his head between his arms. "You ok?"

Mycroft nods, reaching up and lightly stroking Greg's arms. "I need a shower."

Greg laughs. "Yeah, I'll say."

"How do you do this to me? I came here to talk about the weekend, not to do…any of this."

"It's what you do to me!" Greg cries. "Don't blame me!"

Mycroft laughs. "You started it."

Greg shakes his head and rolls off Mycroft.

"I'm going to clean up," Mycroft says.

Greg reaches onto his bedside table for the tissues conveniently there. He takes one for himself and hands the box to Mycroft, then sits up and blows his nose.

"Ugh," Mycroft says, cleaning himself up. "If I wake up with a cold tomorrow, I'm murdering you in your sleep."

"Relax," Greg says, tossing his tissue into the bin. "You just got over the flu."

"The flu and a cold are different! I'm going to get sick!"

"Drink some juice, you're fine."

"I liked the good ol' days when you were nice after sex," Mycroft jokingly says.

"Mmm," Greg mutters, "I liked the good ol' days before you nagged me about colds."

Mycroft laughs and tosses his tissues at Greg.

"Gross!" Greg shouts, quickly grabbing them and throwing them into the bin.

"It's half your mess!"

Greg laughs. "Doesn't mean I want to touch it after it's out."

"You want to touch it while it's still in?"

Greg laughs so hard he falls back onto the bed and rolls into a ball.

Mycroft laughs at Greg's laughter, unsure of what he said that was so funny.

Greg finally gains control of himself and sits up again. "Sorry, sorry."

"You're cute," Mycroft says.

"Mmm," Greg sighs. He stares at Mycroft for many seconds. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mycroft sits up and kisses Greg, then moves to the edge of the bed. "I need a shower. How long until your dad comes back?"

Greg follows Mycroft and sits behind him, his legs on either side of Mycroft's. He drapes himself over Mycroft's back and wraps his arms around Mycroft's waist. "I don't know."

"Well, I do need to shower. If I'm in when he gets home, tell him…"

"I'll think of something." Greg kisses Mycroft's shoulders.

"I'll be quick."

"Please do."

Mycroft stands and turns to Greg. He leans down and takes hold of Greg's chin, then kisses him lightly and lovingly. "I love you. I'm glad we worked everything out, thank you."

"I love you too. When you get out, I guess we'll…I'll check my messages."

Mycroft nods and pulls his pants on, then gathers his clothes. "I'll be right back."

Greg nods and watches him leave the room.

* * *

_***Extending the chapters about Greg's crisis because I still don't know what's going to happen. Half of the mystery is in writing it! Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	41. Chapter 41

Mycroft showers quickly, mainly just rinsing the stickiness off his skin. He gets out of the shower and dries as fast as possible, gets dressed, and goes back to Greg's bedroom.

"Is your dad back?" Mycroft asks.

Greg nods. "He's downstairs waiting."

"What'd you tell him?"

Greg grins. "I told him you spilled juice on yourself and you were all sticky. Here," Greg tosses him the shirt he was sleeping in, "Put this on. My dad thinks you spilled on your shirt."

Mycroft laughs. "Nice. Ok. Well? Ready?"

Greg sighs and nods. "I suppose."

Mycroft unplugs Greg's phone and holds his hand out for Greg to take. Greg takes his hand and they leave his room.

Greg Sr. and Jan are in the kitchen waiting for them. They're eating dinner, but Greg and Mycroft deny the offer for food. They sit at the table with Greg's parents, sitting silently and waiting for Greg Sr. to finish eating.

"So?" Greg Sr. starts as he finishes. "Did you…check the messages?"

Greg shakes his head. "I don't want to alone."

"That'd fine. Do you want to check them now?"

Greg takes his phone from Mycroft and unlocks it. The messages icon says 17, so he presses it and scrolls through.

"Alright," Greg mutters, "One from you, Dad. Four from Sam. Two from you, Myc…." he counts the rest and the end is the one from an unknown number, his mother.

Greg takes a deep breath and reads. "_I don't know what to say, Gregory. Please, I want another chance to be there for you, to know you. I'm sorry for everything, Gregory. I love you. Please call me." _Greg sighs. "That wasn't so bad, I guess."

"How does it make you feel?" Greg Sr. asks.

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. Why now? Why suddenly now? That's what I want to know."

Mycroft rubs his back.

"What about the next one?"

Greg clicks around and finds the next one, it's a voicemail. He presses plan and his mother's voice rings through.

"_Gregory," _the message says. She's crying. "_Tonight was startling, I should have…called, or something. I'm so sorry, I just needed to see you. I want to see you more, Gregory, I miss you so badly. The things I've done are unforgivable, but I am hoping you'll give me one more chance to be your mum. I love you so much, Gregory. Please call me. I'm so sorry._"

Greg deletes the message and sits back in his chair.

"How was that one?" Greg Sr. asks.

Greg shrugs. "I don't know."

"What are you thinking you want to happen?"

"I don't know, Dad. You know what happened, you know how hard it's going to be for me to want anything to do with her."

"She is your mother, Gregory," Jan says.

"That doesn't even fucking matter to me, Jan!" Greg snaps. "I am her _son_. She made me feel like she hates me. You were there, how can you even remotely be on her side?"

"I'm not on her side, Gregory. I want what's best for you."

"She's not the best for me, Jan. She really isn't."

The table goes quiet. Greg checks the rest of his messages and Jan picks at her food. Greg Sr. and Mycroft kind of stare at each other.

"What do you think, Mycroft?" Greg Sr. suddenly asks, intently staring at him.

Mycroft doesn't say anything at first, just trying to think it over. He doesn't know what he'd do in Greg's position. He wants to support Greg, he wants to be on Greg's side, but he doesn't know what Greg wants him to say. "Honestly…" Mycroft says, "I…I don't know. Had this happened with my father, I wouldn't really know what to do. I'd probably talk it over with him, get the closure I needed, and maybe down the line I would have maybe tried again. If it came to that. But honestly, Greg…" Mycroft glances at him once, "If I had another chance, I'd talk to my father. You get that chance, I don't. I'm jealous that you get this chance, I kind of don't want you to blow it."

"But the things she said—"

"I know. My father left me, I understand. I do. I'm just saying, if I had the chance I'd want to see him just one last time."

Greg nods in understand. "I guess…I guess you're right."

"You don't have to do anything too soon, son," Greg Sr. says. "You don't have to call her right now, or tomorrow, or even next week. Take your time, it's your decision."

"Thanks, Dad."

"The only thing is that I'm not sharing you, got it? She gave up her rights as guardian, you're mine, boy."

Greg chuckles. "Thanks, Dad."

"And Mycroft's, I guess."

Greg looks at Mycroft and smiles.

"We love you, Gregory," Jan says. "We do just want what is best for you."

Greg takes her hand and squeezes. "Thanks, Jan."

Greg Sr. scoots back in his chair and stands. "Well, I'd better get ready for bed. You'd better get more rest, Gregory. Your cold doesn't sound any better."

"I do feel a bit better though."

Greg Sr. sets his plate in the sink and Jan stands to follow. "Goodnight, Mycroft. Thank you for everything." He steps behind the boys and pats both of their shoulders.

"Night, Dad," Greg says.

"Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Jan."

Jan kisses both of their foreheads and follows Greg Sr. upstairs.

"I'd better go," Mycroft says. "I've been ignoring my mother all evening."

"Will you be in trouble?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, she knows I'm here. It's not like I ever go anywhere else."

Greg chuckles. "Good."

Mycroft leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you for being honest," Greg says.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure what you wanted me to say, but that's what I'd do. Knowing now, of course."

"I understand," Greg says. "I'm just…I don't know."

"I know, love. It's ok."

Greg half smiles, then leans over and kisses Mycroft's lips.

Mycroft runs upstairs to get his coat, then back downstairs to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, buttoning his coat. "Even if you don't make it to school, I'll come to see you."

"Ok, I'm sure I'll be fine though. And Michelle is coming over tomorrow afternoon, so you should come properly meet her anyway."

"I will."

Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft tight. "Don't go."

Mycroft groans into his neck. "I have to."

"Stay with me forever, please."

"I want to, so badly. You have no idea."

"I love you," Greg says, "So much."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Greg pulls away and gives Mycroft one final, loving kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mycroft opens the door and leaves.

Greg slumps against the door once Mycroft exits, and minutes later picks himself up and goes to his bed. He falls face first on top of his blankets, not moving at all and falling asleep quickly.

_***Very short update today just to update. I will not be updating this weekend because I'm going home, so I'm sorry but there probably won't be a new chapter until Monday. Also, if anyone read yesterday's, I revised the sex scene because I forgot that I'd broken Greg's hand the chapter before. So it's fixed and better. Thanks for reading, please review! **_


	42. Chapter 42

A week passes and Greg still doesn't call his mother. She doesn't try again, neither do his grandparents, and in that time nobody pushes him to do anything. The only thing Greg does is stick right next to Mycroft more. It's not even on purpose, but every free moment he needs to be near his boyfriend or texting him. He spends all Saturday with Mycroft and all Sunday telling Mycroft how much he misses him.

By Monday, Mycroft can't take it anymore.

He sighs and rolls his eyes when Greg texts him during music. The new teacher isn't having him practice piano that day since she's trying to get the violinists to function as one. Mycroft sits next to Harper as they work on their Shakespeare worksheets together.

"Problem?" Harper asks.

"I just can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Greg!" Mycroft snaps, violently texting Greg back. "He's so _there _all the time!"

"Isn't that what relationships are like? Them being _there_."

"He is so near me all the time. Just always right next to me, holding my hand. We sit or lay next to each other all the time. All we do is lay around. And he texts me twenty-four seven," a vibration from his phone pauses him. He chuckles as he picks it up. "I can't take it."

"That's what love is, hun! What happened that made this happen? You weren't like this before."

Mycroft sighs as he sets his phone down. "He had a rough weekend last weekend. I really shouldn't go into specifics, but it was a family thing."

"Yikes. Tough. Kelly's parents went through a divorce a few months back. I think I get what you mean."

"How did you handle it?"

Harper shrugs. "I was just there for her, I guess. Just as supportive as I could be."

"I'm really trying but he's making it really difficult."

"Just remember that I love him."

Mycroft picks his phone up and grins. He presses reply and reads what he types, "_I love you too,_" he clicks send and says, "God fucking damn it."

Harper laughs. "Relax. I'm sure it'll blow over. Just don't do anything regretful."

"I won't."

* * *

Since Mycroft is free Wednesday, he goes to Greg's that afternoon. Greg holds his hand the whole way there, walks close to him, holding him close. By the time they get to his house, Mycroft's had enough.

"Stop!" he accidentally shouts as they enter the house.

Greg pauses. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, but I can't. I really can't be this close to you all the time."

Greg frowns. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

"No, you don't, and that's fine, I get it. Harsh shit is going on and I should be here for you, Greg, I know. I just need to breath."

Greg looks sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a…a bother."

"You're not being a bother, your actions are just bothering me."

Greg steps further into the living room. "Which is the same thing."

"No, it's not! I promise! I love being near you, usually," Mycroft follows him through to the kitchen. "It's just lately…you're so clingy!"

Greg opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. He doesn't say anything as he opens it and takes a drink. When he's finished, he steps back against the sink. "What do you want to do about it, then? Do you want to break up?"

Mycroft looks shocked, as if that could even be a real option. "No, no! Of course not!"

"Then what?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know. Let's _do _something! Let's go ice skating, let's hang out with our friends, let's go kick a ball around, let's go play in the show, let's—"

Suddenly, Greg perks up. "Say, that's an idea!"

Mycroft looks confused. "Playing in the snow?"

"No, no! Let's go kick a ball around!"

"Uhm…Greg, I—"

"Please, Myc? I've never seen you kick a ball!" Greg holds back a laugh.

"And you think that'll be funny?"

Greg grins and nods. "Please? You can call Harper! Let's hang out with our friends, like you said! With a football involved!"

Mycroft sighs. "I guess. Just…please, enough with the clinginess, ok? I like being near you, I love it, I just can't text all the time about nothing."

Greg chuckles. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Mycroft steps forward to hug him.

Greg ducks out of the way. "No, no, your rules."

Mycroft laughs and follows him.

Greg gets a ball and they leave the house. Greg is happier than Mycroft's seen him all week, eager to see Mycroft kick a ball. Mycroft accidently reveals on their way to the field that he's never really kicked a ball at all, so it becomes more of a show. Mycroft calls Harper and invites her to hang out, and Greg invites all of their friends. Not to watch Mycroft kick a ball for the first time, just to hang out outside of school.

Harper meets them there with Kelly.

"What the hell, Lestrade?" Harper hollers across the field as the boys approach. "It's freezing out!"

Greg and Mycroft get to the girls and Greg laughs. "Will you please tell my boyfriend that it's ok to be near him every once in a while, and that it's not a crime to want to be by his side?"

Harper glances at their hands linked between them. "Notice you're holding Mycroft's hand and I'm not touching Kelly at all."

Kelly smiles.

Greg lets Mycroft go. "Fine!"

Mycroft laughs and hugs Harper, then Kelly.

"Oh, you'll willingly hug _them_…" Greg mutters.

Mycroft turns to him and attacks him in such a huge hug that Greg nearly falls over. He forcefully, but jokingly, kisses Greg's cheek, then lets him go while they all laugh. "Happy?!"

Greg smiles and nods, then tosses the ball to the ground and begins dribbling it to the further goal.

Their other friends begin to arrive, including Sam and Hannah, Jaimee, Hailey, Lee, and Hilary.

Mycroft grabs Greg as they approach. "You invited Hilary?" he whispers.

"No, I didn't, I swear. Someone else must have."

Mycroft sighs. "Alright, alright."

"Did you invite Lee?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Alright, well," Greg shrugs. "Oh well." He smacks a kiss to Mycroft's cheek then kicks the ball down the field to Jaimee.

Jaimee walks it back with the others and they all greet. Mycroft says hello to Lee and Greg kind of greets him. Hilary hugs Greg, who hugs her back, and doesn't say anything to Lee.

"Well!" Jaimee announces, "This is weird. I'm going to go play…way down there."

"I'll join!" Sam says, following Jaimee.

Eventually they all follow Jaimee, leaving Greg, Mycroft, Hilary, and Lee together in a square. They're only there for a second or two, then Hilary grabs Lee's hand and drags him along. Lee looks at Mycroft as he passes, and he looks sad. Mycroft wonders briefly why he looks sad, but then Greg grabs his hand and they join the rest of the group by the goal.

Sam passes the ball to Greg, and he holds it under his foot. "Ok, guys, this is a big occasion. My genius boyfriend here has never kicked a football before."

"What?!" they all question in unison.

"Never?" Jaimee asks.

Mycroft shakes his head. "Nope. Too busy with other things, I suppose."

Greg sets the ball up in front of him. "Sam, drum roll please!"

Sam mimics a drum sound with his mouth.

Mycroft steps back a few steps, then kicks the ball as hard as he can. It sails far over the goal, landing many yards away.

They all watch the ball fly, then look back at Mycroft.

"Damn," Harper mutters.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "Did I do it right?"

The group bursts into laughter.

Lee pats his back and walks past him to retrieve the ball. "Did it a little better than 'right', mate."

Greg pats his arm. "You should consider playing, Myc."

"Oh, no, no, no," Mycroft says. "Not for me, nope."

Greg hugs him. "That was a great kick."

Mycroft smiles.

"I guess I know what you feel like when I get a math problem right."

"Really proud and pleased?" Mycroft asks, "Yeah, I guess so!"

Greg kisses his cheek, then calls to Jaimee to kick it to him.

They play around for a while, mostly the boys kicking it around and making up plays while the girls (and Mycroft) stand around talking. They watch the football players mess around.

"Lee's great, isn't he?" Hilary asks out of nowhere.

Mycroft, Harper, Kelly, Hannah, and Hailey all glance at her at the same time. She's watching Lee run after Jaimee.

"Say, what?" Harper asks.

"He's great. He's really shy, but he's great when you talk to him."

"Have _you _talked to him?" Hannah asks.

"Over the past few weeks we've gotten closer. I think…I think I want to go out with him."

"Go out where?" Harper asks, "To a gay bar?"

Hilary sighs and looks at the others. "We kissed. And he told me he's not gay."

"Yeah, he's only in love with a boy," Harper says.

Hilary looks past her, down the line to Mycroft. "That makes two boys we've both kissed, right Holmes?"

Mycroft tries to laugh, or at least chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

Hilary goes back to watching him. "And he's cute."

"Well, yeah," Hannah says, "But Mycroft is cute."

"Aww," Mycroft says, "Thanks Hannah."

Hannah smiles down the line at him.

"Anyway," Hilary continues, "I need a boy in my life."

"Then find a boy," Hailey says.

"Leave poor Lee alone," Harper adds.

Hilary doesn't say anything.

Harper glances at Mycroft. He had told Harper about Lee talking to him, about Lee admitting that he _isn't _gay. Mycroft shrugs and resumes watching Greg show off for him, just as he had in gym class.

It begins to get dark and the boys are still running around the field. The girls gripe and groan, begging the boys to finish their game, but the boys continue playing.

Finally, the girls plus Mycroft give up and decide to get dinner. They stand from the seats and begin to walk off the field.

"See you boys later!" Harper calls to the boys.

"Where are you going?" Jaimee calls back.

"To eat! Join us when you all get the flu!"

Mycroft turns back to the boys and calls, "I don't want to see you if you have the flu, Gregory!"

"Oooooh!" they all chant. "Gregory!"

"I don't either, Samuel!" Hannah calls to Sam.

"Ooooh!" the group chants again. "Samuel!"

Sam and Greg laugh.

"Ok, we'll join you soon!" Greg calls.

The boys go back to playing and the girls plus Mycroft go to the pizza place near Greg's house. They order and sit, all sitting close together to warm up.

"They're entertaining to watch," Hailey says. "Those boys of ours."

"Where was Lars tonight?"

Hailey shrugs. "He's pouting."

"Why?"

"I may have dumped him."

The others pause to stare at her questioningly.

"Uhm…_may have_?" Harper questions.

"Yeah…I kind of told him he was being annoying because he's just so…_there_. All the time! Always near me! All. The. Time!"

"See?!" Mycroft shouts.

"Did you dump Greg?" Hilary asks.

Mycroft looks at her. "He is never going to date you!"

Kelly laughs.

"Back it up. Lars? You dumped him?!" Hannah asks.

"I don't know, it all happened so fast! I told him, and he got all sad, I think he cried. Then I left."

"When?"

"Mmm…ten minutes before I went to the pitch this afternoon."

Hannah and Harper sigh.

"Is that what you wanted?" Hannah asks.

"I don't know. I wanted him to back off a bit, but thinking about it now? I don't think I want to break up."

"You should tell him that."

Hailey takes her phone out.

"Not over text!" Hannah snaps.

Hailey sighs and stands. "Fine, I'll go call him."

"I think Sam might break up with me soon," Hannah says once Hailey is gone.

"What? Why?" Hilary asks.

"I just…I don't want to have sex. It's not that I'm not interested, I'm just scared, you know?"

"Things like that are difficult," Harper says. "If you're not ready you don't have to. I really don't think Sam is a guy to do that though."

"We fight every time it's brought up."

"Does he start the fight, or do you?" Kelly asks curiously.

"I guess…I don't know. I get angry when he tries."

"What do you mean 'he tries'?" Harper asks.

"Like when we're kissing and stuff. He'll try to touch me, and I just get angry."

"Why do you think you get angry?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Well," Harper rubs her shoulder. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Talk to him. If he wants to dump you over that then, you know? Figuratively, fuck him."

The table laughs.

"Maybe I'm a lesbian," Hannah says once the laughter dies down.

Harper and Kelly laugh.

"What?!" Hannah questions, "I could be, you know?"

"You're not, hun."

"I could be…"

Kelly, who is sitting on the other side of Hannah, wraps her arm around her. Hannah looks at her, and Kelly leans in and gives her a small, quick, peck on the mouth. Hannah looks stunned, very shocked.

"How do you feel?" Kelly asks.

Hannah shakes her head. "Never mind."

Kelly lets her go and the table laughs again.

"It's ok to be scared, just talk to Sam," Harper says.

Harper returns and sits back down next to Mycroft. "He and Conner are with the boys."

"Everything alright?" Mycroft asks.

"Yeah, we're good. He understands."

"Have you two had sex?" Hannah asks.

Harper nearly spits out the water she was sipping. "What?!"

"I'm just curious now. I want to know why it's not working for me!"

"It didn't work for me either, Hannah," Mycroft says.

"_Didn't_?" Harper raises an eyebrow at him.

Mycroft glares at her.

"If you must know, Hannah," Hailey says, distracting Harper and Mycroft. "No, we have not. Not yet. Close, but not all the way."

"Are you a virgin?" Hannah asks.

"No," Hailey honestly says.

"How did you do it?"

"Well, Hannah, when a boy gets his—"

"No, I don't mean that!" Hannah shouts, stopping Hailey.

They all laugh.

"Are you a virgin, Mycroft?" Hilary asks.

"Uhm…" Mycroft doesn't want to say they haven't had full penetrative sex, but he definitely doesn't want to tell the other things they've done.

"Is Greg a virgin?" she asks.

He doesn't say anything, he just looks away.

Hilary smirks and looks away to join the rest of the conversation again.

"Like I said, Hannah," Harper says, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Hannah half smiles and nods.

Just then, the boys walk in. They're loud as they walk in and spot their friends.

"Lee, by me!" Hilary calls to him.

The boys grab chairs from other tables and sit behind the girls, and Greg sits behind Mycroft. He kisses Mycroft's cheek and takes a drink of Mycroft's water.

"Hey, hey!" Mycroft tries to stop him.

"Sorry, I'm so thirsty!"

The boys greet their girlfriends, then get up to order food. They return back to their spots.

"What are you hens chattin' about?" Jaimee asks. He adds, "No offense, Mycroft."

"None taken."

"We were discussing you bone heads," Harper says.

"Oh?" Jaimee asks. "What about me?"

"_You _lot as a whole. The male race. All scum."

"Easy for you to say," Jaimee replies, "You're boyfriend is a girl."

The table laughs.

"She is very much a _girl_friend," Harper says.

"Why are we such scum anyway?" Greg asks.

"Not you, Greg," Harper says, looking back at Jaimee. "Just _boys _who date _girls_."

Greg smiles wide.

"Hey now," Jaimee defends, "I haven't had a girlfriend in a very long time. As a matter of fact, you girls get to work. Find me a girl to go out with."

"No girls want to go out with you," Hailey says. "They all told me."

"All of them? Every girl on earth?!"

The girls nod.

"Well, find the _one _that would be willing, alright? Any of you have any other friends? Kelly? Any friends you want to hook me up with?"

Kelly shakes her head. "Nope. All of my friends have boyfriends."

"You're joking."

"Honest!"

Jaimee laughs. "Ok. Well, get the word out that I'm a nice guy. Valentine's Day is coming up, I'd hate to spend it alone."

"We'll see what we can do," Hannah says, patting his back.

* * *

The boys finish eating and the group leaves as the restaurant is closing at nine. It's late, so they all say goodbye and leave to their own homes. The couples leave together, wanting to walk each other home, and as they disperse, they all catch Hilary trying to kiss Lee. He lets her kiss him, but he doesn't look happy about it.

Greg and Mycroft walk down the street to Greg's house.

"So, did you have a good time with the girls?"

"I guess," Mycroft says, "They were talking about sex and stuff. How Hannah and Sam haven't, and Hailey and Lars haven't, and I guess Hilary wants to date Lee."

"But he—"

"Liked me? I know. I guess they kissed so now she's hung up on him."

"I see."

"Does that please you, or something?"

"I want him to not be in love with you."

"You can't control the way people feel, Greg," Mycroft says. "He won't cause any trouble, I promise."

Greg nods. "If you say so."

"I do. Trust me."

Greg nods again.

"Hannah's afraid Sam will dump her. Do you think he will?"

Greg shakes his head. "I hope not. Not over that, at least. I don't know a side of Sam that would do that."

"That's how I feel. I don't think he will."

"Me too."

Mycroft looks at Greg. Greg has a vague expression on his face, he just stares forward not focusing on anything. "Are you ok?" Mycroft asks.

Greg nods, snapping out of his trance. "Just thinking."

"About?"

Greg shrugs. "I'm really happy right now. I just wish…I don't know. I wish my mother hadn't come to me. She's really throwing off my entire brain, and I haven't even seen her since that night."

"I know. It's going to be hard until you really decide what to do about it."

"I'm just not ready yet."

"I know, you don't have to do anything. Like Hannah with Sam, not until you're ready."

Greg looks at Mycroft and smiles. "You're really great, you know that?"

Mycroft nods. "I had the idea."

Greg laughs, then leans over and kisses Mycroft's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They make it to Greg's house and pause in front of the door. "Want to come up?"

Mycroft shakes his head and motions to his car waiting on the curb. "I should go."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll text you when I get home."

Greg points a finger at Mycroft. "Don't get too clingy now."

Mycroft grabs his finger. "I'm sorry! I just…I just thought I'd tell you before I really lost it!"

Greg laughs. "It's ok. I understand. Thank you for telling me instead of just dumping me like Hailey."

"Lars told you?"

Greg nods. "Thanks for talking to me instead of doing something bad, alright? I appreciate it."

"Thank _you _for being able to discuss something rather than get offended and hurt right from the start."

Greg smiles. "The power of having two men in a relationship, I guess?"

"The power of having two intelligent people in a relationship." Mycroft leans in and kisses him. "I love you. Have a good night."

"I love you too. See you later."

Mycroft kisses him one last time, then goes to his car.

The boys exchange one text before bed, and everything goes back to normal after that.

* * *

_***Thanks for being patient this weekend! Here's an update I'll hope you guys like. I've spent the weekend creating a sort of cast list for the characters in the story. The Greg and Mycroft in my head are not necessarily young Rupert Graves and Mark Gatiss, they're young actors who share similar traits with each BBC Sherlock characters. In a way I just borrowed the characters and threw in my own actors and stories. Anyway, if anyone would like a cast list (I know it's easier for me to write/read when I have an image of the characters in mind) ask and I'll share! Other than that, thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	43. Chapter 43

_***Hello, readers! I know I'm terrible at rating chapters when they need to be, and at adding warnings, so I'm saying that this chapter needs a warning for 'first time' activities. No spoilers, but it does need a warning. Thanks!**_

* * *

On Saturday morning, Greg gets up earlier than usual and goes downstairs to see Jan sitting at the table, like usual. Greg sits with her and takes the sports page of the newspaper like he usually does.

"So," Jan starts after a long silence, "Have you made a decision about your mother yet?"

"Nope," Greg says, not looking at her. "I have not."

"Have you talked to your father about it?"

Greg shakes his head. "After the way he reacted to me telling him? I don't want to bring it up again."

Jan sips her coffee. "I think you need to talk to him."

"Jan!" Greg snaps. "I really hoped to wake up today not worrying about this. For god's sakes, how would you feel about one of your parents saying such awful things to your brother? I'm sure you wouldn't push him to talk to them."

"Honey, I'm not trying to push you, I'm just—"

"I don't understand what you're trying to do then, Jan. Honestly. Just back off, please. I love you, I know you love me, just…" Greg takes a deep breath. "Just stop. Please."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I do love you, you are _my _son and I care about you. I won't bring it up again, but you can't just keep this all in. Alright?"

"I don't. I promise. I just can't think about it anymore, ok?"

Jan nods. "I understand."

Just then, Greg Sr. steps down the stairs. He has a smile on his face, happy as could be. He senses the tension in the kitchen and pauses behind Greg. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Jan says, cheery. "Gregory was telling me about him and his friends getting together later this week, like last."

"Oh?" Greg Sr. asks. "That's nice." Greg Sr. pats Greg's back.

Greg smiles. "Yeah, I think on Wednesday we'll all see a movie. Spend all the time together we can before football starts again."

"What are your plans for Valentine's Day?" Jan asks.

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I'll probably take Mycroft out for dinner or something."

"Oh, you've gotta do something more special than that! Don't take after your father!"

"Hey!" Greg Sr. cries. "I thought you loved Valentine's Day dinner."

"Dad, nobody wants their man to take them on a Valentine's Day dinner."

"_Their man,_" Greg Sr. mimics. "Then you'd better do something more special for Mycroft."

Greg stands from the table and takes his last swig of juice. "Fair," he says, taking his cup to the sink. "We'll think of something, right Dad? Us Lestrade men are special men, right?"

"_Special men _is right," Jan mocks.

Greg and Greg Sr. flash Jan the same, sweet smile, then Greg hops back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Since it's Saturday, Greg goes to Mycroft's house at the usual time of eleven o'clock. He's very happy when Sherlock answers the door.

"Hey, pal!" he greets Sherlock.

"Greg!" Sherlock cries. "Where've you been?!"

Greg looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Greg laughs, pulling his coat off. "I guess I haven't seen you in a while."

Sherlock gasps. "What happened to your arm?!"

"Oh, I broke it."

"How?!"

"Walkin' the plank!"

"Ahh, no! Don't do that!"

Greg laughs. "Where's Mycroft?"

"He's upstairs, still asleep."

"Oh?" Greg asks, confused.

"He got home really late last night.

"Oh?" Greg's even more confused.

"He was with Harper."

"Was he?"

Sherlock nods. "Should I go wake him?"

Greg shakes his head. "No, no! I will."

"Cool. I'm gonna go out to the pond and check the pumpkin seeds I planted."

Greg wants to tell him they won't grow in the winter, but he lets Sherlock go anyway. "Don't be out too long, dude. It's cold."

"Mother lets me stay out for one hour. I will be back in one hour." Sherlock takes a stop watch out and sets the timer, then goes through the house to the back door.

Greg takes the steps to Mycroft's bedroom two at a time. He sets his own phone timer for one hour, then goes into Mycroft's room. Mycroft's laying on his back with the duvet bunched around the lower half of his body. He doesn't have a shirt on, and as far as Greg can tell he only has pants on under the duvet.

Greg grins and steps over to the bed, dropping his backpack on the floor. He sets his phone on the bedside table, then pulls his jeans off and drops them by the bed. He stands on his knees on the side of the bed, then gently leans forwards on his hands.

Greg leans over Mycroft and lightly mouths at Mycroft's collarbones. Mycroft stirs under Greg's touch, but doesn't quite wake.

Greg lets his tongue trail over Mycroft's neck to his jaw, Mycroft turning his head and barely misses knocking his nose into Greg's forehead. Greg quickly moves his head and trails his tongue up Mycroft's neck to his ear. "Wake up…" he whispers into Mycroft's ear.

"Mmm…"

Greg's hand lightly brushes over Mycroft's stomach, pushing the duvet down and dipping his fingers into Mycroft's pants. He grins when he finds Mycroft hard, his hand wrapping around Mycroft and tugging lightly. "Come on, wake up…"

"I am awake," Mycroft says, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm enjoying this."

Greg pulls his hand away from Mycroft.

Mycroft groans.

"Help me, then."

Mycroft smiles and turns onto his side, pressing as much against Greg as he can. "Where is my brother?" he asks as he runs his hands over Greg's t-shirt and under to his skin.

"Outside. He told me he'll be back in one hour. Actually," Greg rolls over to check his phone. "Fifty three minutes."

"Plenty of time." Mycroft pulls at Greg's shirt and Greg sits up to pull it off. Mycroft smiles.

"I want to try something," Greg says as he rolls back to his side to kiss Mycroft.

"Hmm?" he mutters as they kiss.

Greg turns over again and rummages around his bag. He returns onto the bed and holds up a tube of lubricant.

"Greg, I don't think we should—"

"No, I just…" Greg sets it on the bedside table. "I want you to…to touch me. We don't have to go all the way, I just want you to…_try it out_."

Mycroft bites his lip. Of course he understands what Greg wants. "I'm not sure."

"I understand. With Sherlock around, we can't be sure he won't come in."

"No, no, he'll be out for his allowed hour. It's just…you know. Actually doing it. It's scary."

"I know. We don't have to. I just want to try it."

Mycroft bites his lip again. He thinks about it, and he does want to try. Just to know. He knows they should try it before they fully have sex, but he is very nervous.

"I'm sorry," Greg says suddenly. "We don't have to. I just want to try."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "No, I want to try too."

Greg holds back a smile. "Ok. Kiss me again."

Mycroft lays over Greg and kisses him again. Their tongues swirl together smoothly and he rubs Greg's stomach.

"Ok," Greg mutters after many long kisses, "Come on."

Mycroft smiles. "Bossy."

"Absolutely."

Greg pushes Mycroft back and squirms out of his pants, Mycroft rolls onto his back and does the same. Greg grabs the tube of lubricant and they meet in the center of the bed.

"How do you want to…" Mycroft tries.

"Uhm, just like this. Can you?"

"Yeah. I…is it ok for you?"

Greg nods. "I'll tell you if it isn't good."

"Ok. You need to tell me, ok?"

"I will, I promise."

Mycroft kisses him again, this time kissing down to Greg's neck and reaching for Greg's cock. He strokes Greg lightly, Greg thrusting his hips up into Mycroft's fist. Mycroft lets him go after a minute, then gets the lube and sits up to pour some onto his fingers.

He pours far too much, but Greg reassures him that there is no thing as too much. Mycroft nods and thinks to remember that for future reference. He lays next to Greg again and kisses Greg's cheek. "Ready?" he asks.

Greg nods and turns his head to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft doesn't tease, not wanting to waist any of the lube, so he quickly finds Greg's entrance and lightly presses his index finger to it.

Greg shutters, his breath stuttering against Mycroft's lips.

"You ok?"

Greg nods. "Sensitive."

"Too much?"

Greg shakes his head. "No, keep going."

Mycroft kisses him again and just rubs his fingers against Greg, letting Greg get used to the feeling. Finally, Mycroft himself grows too eager, so he presses his fingertip into Greg's entrance as gently as he can.

Greg groans and nearly bites Mycroft's lip.

"Ok? Ok?" Mycroft frantically asks, pausing his entire body.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. It's just…"

"Hurt? Too much?"

Greg takes a deep breath. "No, it feels good."

Mycroft nods and experimentally swirls his finger in a small clockwise motion.

"Oooooh," Greg sighs again.

"Still good?"

Greg nods. "Keep going. Slowly."

Mycroft kisses Greg's neck, sucking gently on a spot just below his collarbone. He continues to swirl his finger around, slowly pushing further in and continuing just to stretch the muscle by twisting his finger.

Beneath him, Greg moans and tries to thrust his hips. Mycroft tries not to let him move, but Greg still moans and begs beneath him.

"Please, Myc, just fuck me…" Greg begs. "Please…"

Mycroft squeezes his eyes shut, the ache in his cock not going away by Greg's words. He slowly rises to his knees by Greg's side. "Touch me," he whispers.

Greg eagerly takes hold of him and strokes as slowly as Mycroft is stroking him.

"Faster," Mycroft begs.

Greg grins. "Not until you go faster," he says. "God, you're so hard."

Mycroft takes a chance and pulls his finger almost all the way out of Greg, then pushes back in, this time with two fingers.

Greg's back arches off the bed, he moans loudly at the ceiling.

"What? What?" Mycroft asks. "Too much? Too quickly?"

"No, no," Greg sighs, relaxing again. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Mycroft sighs relief, then groans as Greg strokes him harder.

"Just fuck me, Mycroft, please," Greg begs again.

"No, not yet."

Greg tries to nod, by Mycroft thrusts into him again, and the agreement is lost by another long groan.

Mycroft senses his own orgasm building quickly, so with his free hand he reaches across himself for Greg's cock. He pushes deeply into Greg, quickly and for the first time finding Greg's prostate, and strokes Greg's cock from the base to the head. He repeats his actions three quick times, all the while Greg practically shouts at the ceiling, before Greg orgasms all over Mycroft's hand. Seconds later, Mycroft comes, his own gasps and groans drowned out by Greg's.

Greg settles back against the bed and Mycroft carefully pulls his fingers out of Greg. Greg gasps, the aftershock startling him.

"Alright?" Mycroft asks, worried.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a bit sensitive."

"Does it hurt?"

Greg shakes his head. "Not yet."

Mycroft bites his lip as he climbs over Greg to get the box of tissue off the nightstand. "I'm sorry," he mutters.

Greg chuckles. "What the hell for? That was…perfect. Amazing."

"I don't want you to feel hurt. Now, or later."

Greg takes a few tissues from Mycroft and cleans himself up. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, it won't hurt that bad."

Mycroft sighs as he finds his discarded pants. "Alright."

"Hey," Greg bunches the tissues up and sits up next to Mycroft. He takes hold of Mycroft's chin and turns Mycroft's head to face him. "It's ok. Did you enjoy it?"

Mycroft hesitantly nods.

"Good. Then it's fine. I sure as hell enjoyed it."

Mycroft cracks a smile. "It felt good?"

"It felt bloody amazing. But now I feel…"

Mycroft looks at him, worried. "What?"

Greg squirms. "In need of a shower. Sorry, love, I think we dirtied your sheets."

Mycroft chuckles. "It's laundry day. You take a shower and I'll…I'll go make coffee. Ok? I'll take one when you get out."

Greg kisses him. "Just take one with me?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I shouldn't."

"Alright," Greg says, disappointed. "I'll get in. You bring me a cup of coffee, ok?"

Mycroft nods and stands from the bed. He thinks twice and turns to Greg again. "I love you," he says.

Greg smiles. "I love you, too."

Mycroft smiles at him, then finds pajama bottoms and leaves the room.

Mycroft gets the coffee, as promised, and returns to his bedroom. He finds that Greg left the bathroom door unlocked, so he sets the coffee mugs on his bedside table and enters the bathroom.

"I'm back!" he announces over the sound of the water.

He hears something clatter against the ground. "Jesus, you scared me!"

Mycroft laughs. "You left the door unlocked."

"I know, you still scared me, though!"

Mycroft sits on sink and watches Greg's silhouette through the curtain.

"So, where were you last night?" Greg shouts.

"After dinner with my grandparents, I was with Harper," Mycroft says.

"Oh? What did you two do?"

"It was her parent's anniversary party."

"That's nice. Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yes," Mycroft says.

"Any cute boys there?"

Mycroft laughs. "No, of course not."

Greg laughs, too. "Did you drink?"

"No," Mycroft honestly states. "You know I don't like that stuff."

Greg shuts the water off and pulls the curtain back. "Just curious," he says. "Was Kelly there?"

Mycroft nods. "Her brother asked her why all of her friends are gay."

Greg laughs. "I hope not in an offensive way."

"No, no, he was nice. We talked for a long time."

"About?" Greg grabs the towel he'd put on the rack and begins drying himself with it.

Mycroft shrugs. "School, mostly. He's taking a year off of university, and I think I convinced him to go into business."

"Is that what you want to go into?"

Mycroft shrugs again. "I guess."

"Mmmm," Greg sounds. "You could do anything."

Mycroft shyly half smiles. "So I've been told."

"Whoever told you that is very clever."

Mycroft taps a finger to his chin. "I think Lee told me that a few weeks ago—"

He's cut off by Greg playfully smacking his knee. "Shut up."

Mycroft laughs. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Speaking of Lee, though, I have developments on him and Hilary."

"Oh?"

"Apparently," Greg wraps the towel around his waist and goes to the sink. "Hilary has asked Lee to go out with her so many times that he finally gave in and went on a date with her. Well—"

"Wait, when?"

Greg shrugs. "When they kissed, I guess."

"Oh. Go on."

"Anyway, so they went out, and Lee's not a very talkative guy, so she pretty much _told _him he's the most boring person on earth, and still expects him to go out with her."

"Oh dear. Poor Lee."

"I know, even I feel bad for him."

"Do you hate him?" Mycroft curiously asks.

Greg shrugs. "Not really. I mean, my dislike of him could be so much worse, but he was still our friend before…all of that. I don't like what he did. But…I guess I kind of, in a way, understand, a bit."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I mean, he liked you for a really long time. Of course I don't want him to do it again. But, say you and I hadn't gotten together? It would have hurt me, too."

Mycroft nods in understanding. "He was wondering if you hate him."

"Well, I don't," Greg reaches for the toothbrush he leaves there in Mycroft's bathroom. "And I don't kick his ass because of you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

Mycroft smiles. "Good. I would be."

Greg smiles back and begins brushing his teeth.

Mycroft hops off the sink and gets his toothbrush, too. He stands next to Greg and brushes as well. "I do feel bad for him," he says over toothpaste foam.

Greg looks at him curiously.

"We should take him somewhere."

Greg looks confused, then leans over the sink and spits. "Where?" he asks as he resumes brushing.

"I don't know. Somewhere to meet boys who aren't me and girls who aren't Hilary."

Greg chuckles. "That's not a bad idea, I guess. I want him to not love you anymore."

"Like I said," Mycroft spits into the sink, "You can't control the way people feel."

"I know," Greg spits one more time and rinses his toothbrush. "But I can try."

Mycroft chuckles and shakes his head, then spits into the sink again and rinses his toothbrush too. He reaches into the medicine cabinet for the floss while Greg gets dressed behind him. Everything is incredibly mundane and domestic, Mycroft loves it.

"I made you coffee," Mycroft says as Greg is about to exit the room. "It's on the nightstand, but it's probably gone cold."

"That's alright," Greg says. "I'm going to see if Sherlock's downstairs yet. Get him some lunch."

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you. I'm going to take a quick shower."

Greg goes to him and kisses his cheek. "Anything you want for lunch?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Nothing in particular. Surprise me."

Greg smiles and leaves the room.

Mycroft smiles wide at his reflection in the mirror. He smiles at Greg's toothbrush next to his, at Greg's towel next to his on the rack. _I love this, _Mycroft thinks, then strips his clothes and gets into the shower.

* * *

_***I just love them so much. Thanks for reading! Please review! Always appreciate feedback! **_


	44. Chapter 44

"Valentine's Day is in exactly two weeks," Harper says.

"Is it?" Mycroft asks, not looking up from the magazine he has sprawled across Harper's bed.

Harper stretches her back against the wall she's sitting against and adjusts her laptop. "Don't act like you didn't know."

Mycroft shrugs. "I never thought about it."

Harper laughs. "You _never _thought about it?"

Mycroft shakes his head and looks up at her. "No. What are you going to do for Kelly?"

Harper sighs. "I don't know. What are you going to do for Greg?"

Mycroft smiles up at her. "So I had this idea…"

"Ah-ha!" Harper sets her laptop down between them. "I knew it."

"So I'm going to get him a football, because he has a collection, like the one from the championship and, like, his first one ever…so I was thinking I'd get him one and just, like, draw hearts on it and stuff. And like write on it that I love him, and stuff."

Harper grins while he talks. "Aww," she squeals, "You two are disgustingly romantic."

"We try, Harper. We try." Mycroft looks back down at his magazine.

Harper laughs. "Now I have to figure out something for Kelly."

"I thought girls were supposed to be creative. What kinds of things does Kelly like?"

"Uhm…she likes brunettes and red lipstick and—"

Mycroft laughs. "Is that why you were red lipstick now?"

"Of course."

He laughs again. "I mean what are her interests?"

Harper shrugs. "She likes so many different things."

Mycroft nods and flips the page of the magazine. Tucked in the seam is a piece of paper folded up into fourths. "What's this?" Mycroft asks, taking it out of the magazine.

"Wh—no!"

Harper reaches as Mycroft jumps up, standing from the bed and unfolding the paper.

"Mycroft, don't!"

Mycroft glances at her, knows that if it was _that _important, she'd tackle him or something, so he looks at the paper. It's an illustration of Kelly, except she looks like a comic book character. It's not colored, but the picture is beautiful. Mycroft looks back at Harper, she looks embarrassed. "Did you draw this?"

Harper bites her lip and nods.

"Harper…" he looks at it again. "This is incredible. I didn't know you could draw."

Harper shrugs. "Everything I draw looks like it's from a comic book. Hannah draws so elegantly and gorgeous, but my stuff looks like…Spiderman."

Mycroft chuckles. "Well this is amazing. It looks just like Kelly."

"You think so?"

Mycroft nods.

"Thanks."

Mycroft's eyes brighten and he looks up at Harper again. "I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Make her a comic book!"

Harper looks confused. "What?"

"Make her like a bad arse crime fighter, and then you can come in and be, like, her Lois Lane."

"Ok, you know who Lois Lane is but you didn't have Facebook until a month ago?"

"I pick and choose the facts I need, ok? But seriously! That would be cool!"

"You think she'd like it?"

"I think so. Especially, you know, because _you _made it."

Harper nods and grows a slow smile. "Alright. That's a good idea, Holmes."

Mycroft smiles and looks at the picture of Kelly again. "So," he says, setting the paper down on her desk and getting back on her bed. "I feel bad for Lee?"

"Because he's trapped in Hilary's awful, awful web?"

Mycroft laughs. "Yes, that and I just…I'm afraid he's going out with her because…you know…"

"Of you?"

Mycroft nods. "I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but—"

"No, he is. He wants to get over you."

Mycroft frowns. "That makes me feel bad."

"Would you rather him _not _get over you and just be, like, in love with you forever?"

"Well, no, but I still feel bad."

Harper nods. "I understand. But what do you want to do about that?"

"I don't know. I want him to, like, meet new people. None of us talk to anyone outside of our group. And that's fine, because it's not like I want to either, but I just feel like he needs to meet new people. A boy, a girl, anyone."

"What do you think the solution is, then?"

"We should go to a club."

Harper laughs out loud. "Had I been drinking something, I'd have spit it out. A club?!"

Mycroft laughs.

"I mean…_you _know what those are?"

"I know things!"

"Right. Lois Lane, clubs, what's next? Run DMC?"

Mycroft looks confused. "Ok, you lost me."

Harper laughs. "Alright. Well, a club? Like a gay club, or…"

Mycroft shrugs. "I'm sure we could go to a regular club and find gay kids there. I mean, obviously you and I aren't interested, but I guess Lee could find what he wants anywhere."

Harper shrugs. "I guess you're right."

"I'd just hate to see him miserable."

"Me too. He's my friend, you know? And Hilary is just terrible."

"She is literally the worst," Mycroft says.

There's a knock on the door and the two look up. Harper's mother Julia walks in smiling. "How's it going, you two?"

"Great, Mum, thanks!"

"Daddy and I are going to dinner, did you two want to join?"

Harper picks her phone up and checks it. "Actually, we're meeting everyone for dinner in about ten minutes, Mum. Thanks anyway!"

"Ok," Julia says. "Be careful! Wear your big coat it's starting to rain. And give Kelly a big hug from us!"

Harper smiles. "Sure, Mum. See you!"

Julia waves once and leaves the room.

"Your parents are so cool," Mycroft says once Julia is gone.

"Yeah," Harper smiles, "I like 'em."

"Seriously, they're so, like, open and welcoming and loving and accepting. They really love Kelly."

"Yeah, they're really awesome about all of it. But your mum likes Greg."

Mycroft laughs. "I don't know if she likes him as my boyfriend or likes him because he's handsome."

"I'm a lesbian and I think he's handsome. Your mum is, like, forty and thinks he's handsome. You're just going to have to accept that you've got yourself one hunky boy."

Mycroft laughs. "My mum is only thirty-five."

"Well, be thankful he's gay."

Mycroft laughs again. "He wouldn't cheat on me."

"You've got a good boy," Harper says.

Mycroft smiles.

"Should we go?"

Mycroft nods and gets off Harper's bed, then follows her out the door.

* * *

They meet the boys at the Chinese food restaurant near Greg's house. Hailey, and Hannah are there too, and all of the friends get a huge table and sit together. Greg makes his way to Mycroft and hugs him, but Mycroft pushes him away.

"You stink."

"I was at practice!" Greg cries, trying to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft lets Greg kiss his cheek, and they laugh because Greg tries to keep kissing him.

They part and sit, looking to their left and seeing Hannah and Sam kissing deeply. Mycroft makes an uncomfortable face, and Greg wraps his arm around Mycroft.

"Loving," Harper mutters next to Mycroft.

"Awkward," Mycroft replies.

Harper laughs. "Why aren't you two down each other's throats?"

"Because neither of us are sixteen-year-old girls," Mycroft says.

Harper laughs harder.

A waiter comes to take their order, and he seems very annoyed at all the kids. They aren't loud or obnoxious, but the waiter treats them like little kids. The friends are polite, though, so the waiter leaves to get their drinks.

"So," Harper says down the table to Lee. "Mycroft and I had the idea that we go somewhere for you to, like, meet people, Lee."

Greg uncomfortably squirms. "Did he, now?" he whispers to Mycroft.

Mycroft elbows him.

"Uhm…" Lee says, "What do you mean?"

"You don't _really _want to date Hilary, do you?" Lars asks.

Lee shrugs. "I don't know…I mean…I guess…"

"You don't, Lee," Harper says. "So we want to take you somewhere to meet people who aren't anyone at this table."

"I wanna go!" Jaimee says. "I'm lonely, too!"

Lee smiles and lets out a laugh. "I'm not…_lonely_…"

Jaimee pats his back. "Yes you are."

Lee laughs. "Ok, alright. Where do you guys have in mind?"

"A club!" Harper says.

"A _club_?" Greg whispers.

"Shush!" Mycroft whispers back.

"Alright, I'm in," Lee says.

"Me too!" Jaimee says.

"I wanna go!" Hailey says.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asks.

"Apparently, we're all going to a club so Lee can find someone who isn't my boyfriend or Hilary," Greg says.

"Greg!" Mycroft cries.

"No, he's right," Lee says. "I need to…meet new people."

Jaimee pats his back again. "This weekend. We'll all go!"

Harper and Mycroft smile at each other.

* * *

On Thursday, Mycroft goes to the library as usual. When he's finished, he decides to walk a few blocks in the brisk weather to where he told the driver to be. He likes walking at this time in the evening, the lights are bright and the air isn't freezing yet. He takes his phone out and texts Greg to say hello.

Mycroft gets a block away from his car when he glances up from his phone and sees Arthur and his friends walking towards him. He looks down again, hoping Arthur doesn't notice him.

"Mycroft!" he hears Arthur shout.

Mycroft doesn't look up, instead he walks across the street when the light changes.

"Mycroft!" he hears again, and he knows Arthur is rushing to catch him.

He wants to run, not wanting to see Arthur again, but he keeps his pace and gets feet away from his car.

"Mycroft Holmes, stop please!" Arthur shouts one last time.

This makes Mycroft pause. He never told Arthur his last name, so he is in shock. He slowly turns around and Arthur is there just a few feet away from him.

Arthur catches his breath and gives Mycroft a weird smile that Mycroft can't quite figure out. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

Minutes later, they're sitting in a café waiting for their cups.

"So…" Mycroft starts. "How did you figure me out?"

"I got a little too smitten," Arthur says, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. My mother asked why I was so distracted and I told her I'd met someone twice and that, you know, I couldn't stop thinking about you. She asked your name and I told her, and her face dropped and she started to cry. You know that cry mothers have when they don't want you to know they're actually crying," Arthur pauses when the waiter brings their cups. "Thanks," he politely smiles at him, then resumes. "I asked about a million times why she was crying, what I did, and finally, just last week, she told me."

Mycroft doesn't say anything, he just sips his coffee.

"Why did you lie to me?" Arthur asks.

"I…technically, I didn't lie…"

"No, you just withheld the truth."

Mycroft takes a breath. "You didn't even know I existed. Had I told you at the funeral, your entire world would have been rocked. It wasn't my job to do that."

"Did you know I existed?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"You should have told me."

"It wasn't my job to."

Arthur rubs his face. "My mother told me everything after that. She told me about how she met Tom when I was four and they began dating then. She told me that she tried to leave him many years later, but he…"

"He chose your mother over mine."

"I'm sorry, Mycroft."

Mycroft looks at him. "For what?"

"I just…I feel like…"

Mycroft shakes his head. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I just…I feel terrible, still."

"Thanks," Mycroft says.

Arthur continues, "My mother told me that he tried to go back to you many times. She told me that Tom fought to have you and your brother, at least part time custody, but your mother told him to leave you guys alone forever. Tom's parents, too. They tried so hard, and thinking about it now, it just…it really ripped him apart, for what it's worth. Being unable to have you kind of…it kind of made my childhood a little bit worse, if that means anything to you."

"It doesn't," Mycroft honestly states. "Because I feel bad for you, and—"

"Don't. You don't ever have to."

Mycroft nods.

"My mother told me that he saw you once."

Mycroft looks at him curiously.

"She said it was…" Arthur pauses to think. "It was, like, two years ago, or something. He saw you on the street and your mother took you away before you could spot him. Remembering it, he left for a long time after that. I don't know where he went, but he was gone for months. When he came back he was a completely different person. That's when they tried to have a baby, like I was telling you, but I guess your mother and him had decided not to have any more after your little brother, so he had…" Arthur makes a scissor motion with his fingers. Mycroft holds back a laugh. "So," he continues, "I told my mother that I met you, and now she wants to."

Mycroft looks stunned. "Oh, wow."

"She just wants to meet. She doesn't expect you to, like, have family time with us. But she wants to know who you are. And, honestly, now that we're, you know, step brothers, or whatever, I obviously can't date you, so I want you in my life, too."

Mycroft does laugh. "Arthur, you couldn't date me because I have a boyfriend."

Arthur laughs. "Ok, use that excuse."

Mycroft shakes his head. His laughter dies down. "When does your mother want to meet me?"

Arthur shrugs. "As soon as possible, I think. Not, like, tomorrow or anything. Would you be opposed to hanging out with me?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I guess this is nice, now that I don't have to worry about you figuring out who I am."

"You should have just told me," Arthur says, "It'd have saved me a whole lot of thought."

Mycroft laughs. "Sorry, I just didn't want there to be a huge mess or anything. And I was in shock, too, trust me. And I was hurt."

Arthur seriously looks at him. "I'm really sorry, Mycroft."

"Me too."

Arthur cracks a smile. "So? Hang out with me? Meet my mum?"

Mycroft slowly nods. "I can do that."

Arthur smiles wide. "Great. How's this weekend?"

"I actually have plans with my friends this weekend."

"With your boyfriend?" Arthur sounds slightly disappointed.

"No, all of my friends," Mycroft pauses, then says, "Would you like to go with us? We're going to a club so my friend Lee can find someone new to be with. He was all in love with me, but obviously that's a problem."

"Boy, you're a popular one."

Mycroft laughs. "Not on purpose."

Arthur laughs, too. "Ok. That sounds great. As for meeting my mum, well why don't we get it over with soon? Her and I have breakfast out every Sunday morning."

Mycroft nods. "I can do that."

"Perfect," Arthur smiles.

The boys leave not long after that, their plans for the weekend clear. Mycroft gives Arthur his cell number, then Mycroft gets in his car and goes home. He calls Greg on the way to tell him everything, then makes his driver promise not to tell Marie.

When Mycroft gets home, he goes straight to bed, his mind racing with the events of the evening.

* * *

_***Decided to bring Arthur back because I want that all resolved. And **_**SarahCat1717 **_**suggested the kids go to a club during the winter formal chapter, but I decided to do it now. Thanks! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	45. Chapter 45

Mycroft doesn't tell anybody but Greg that Arthur will be joining them on Saturday, just in case Arthur doesn't show. He doesn't tell his mother about meeting Arthur or about his plans to meet Arthur's mother on Sunday, he just goes on as usual.

On Saturday morning, Mycroft goes to Greg's house for tutoring. Greg is excited when he opens the door, and they go up to Greg's room to study.

"So," Greg says as Mycroft checks the practice problems. "This Arthur guy."

Mycroft doesn't look up from the paper. "What about him?"

"Is he nice?"

"He seems nice," Mycroft says.

"He didn't seem like a dick?"

"No, why would he?"

"I don't know," Greg says, "The way he looked and carried himself. His clothes and his—"

Mycroft does look at Greg. "I'm pretty sure he and I were wearing the same brand of shirt. He was wearing a tie, like I always do, and a leather jacket that resembled the one I got you for Christmas. What are you trying to say?"

"No! On _you _they look great. On him they look—"

"Up tight? Spoiled rich kid clothes?"

Greg slowly nods.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Greg. He was dressed the same way I dress." Mycroft resumes checking the problems.

Greg sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that he looks…different than you."

Mycroft nods. "Alright. Well, he's nice, so."

"So I'll be nice."

"Good."

Greg wraps an arm around Mycroft's waist and rests his chin on Mycroft's shoulder. "Done yet?"

"Almost."

"How is it?"

"Good, so far," Mycroft sets his pen down and pushes the paper back. "Missed two."

Greg triumphantly smiles. "Not bad, two out of twenty."

"No, you did well. Sometimes I think you don't need me to help, you just want me to be here when your dad goes out on Saturdays."

Greg chuckles. "You've found my plan!"

Mycroft smiles.

"Now you get to reward me for doing so well."

"Yeah? Do you think so?"

Greg eagerly nods.

"What do you have in mind then?"

Greg stands and steps to his bed. He throws himself down and rests his hands behind his head. He smiles wide and wiggles around a bit.

Mycroft turns around in his chair and watches. "I think I'm a bit hungry."

"I just asked you five minutes ago if you are hungry!" Greg cries.

Mycroft laughs and darts at Greg. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, what I _want _you to do, you probably won't do. So we can do something simple."

Mycroft kisses Greg. Greg rubs his hands down Mycroft's back, down to his jeans. Mycroft pulls up and just looks down at Greg. "You haven't even met Arthur, why don't you like him?"

Greg sighs and lets Mycroft go. "Mood thoroughly killed, thank you."

Mycroft rolls off of him and sits up. "I'm just curious, what is it?"

"He likes you!" Greg says, sitting up. "That's not ok!"

"He doesn't like me," Mycroft says. "We have the same dad!"

"Not by blood. And you _just _met, being technical family doesn't mean anything. If I met a hot step brother tomorrow, it probably wouldn't matter to me that we share a parent."

"Would it matter to you that you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, duh."

"Good. That's what I told him. _He _said we can't date because we're technically step brothers, and _I _said we couldn't date because I have you. Does that mean anything to do?"

Greg looks down at his hands and nods.

"Good. Thank you. You'll like him, ok? I can assure you that the only reason he'll be near me tonight is because he doesn't know anyone else. But he is nice, I promise. And he is not going to try to steal me from you. Even if he did he wouldn't succeed. Alright?"

Greg nods.

Mycroft nuzzles his nose against Greg's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Greg mutters.

"Do you want to want to continue, or are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you."

"Then why don't you take your clothes off and show me?"

"I'm just not in the mood anymore, Myc."

"Alright. How about I make you lunch?"

Greg nods.

Mycroft gets off the bed and goes to the door. He goes down to the kitchen without Greg following him, so he plans on making Greg a sandwich and taking it back upstairs for him. However, minutes later Greg appears behind him, very quietly and suddenly.

"I've made a decision about my mother," Greg says.

Mycroft jumps. "Je—you scared me!"

"Sorry."

Mycroft breathes deeply and shakes his head. "No, it's ok. Go on, please."

Greg sighs and goes lean against the island. "I just…I feel like…" Greg sighs. "I need to know _why_."

"So…you're…"

"I'm going to call her. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's soon."

"I just need to get it over with," Greg looks up at Mycroft as Mycroft sets a sandwich in front of him. "Will you be here? Will you spend the night tonight and be here when I call her?"

Mycroft looks down and purses his lips. "I had already told Arthur—"

"Right, of course," Greg backs out of the kitchen and stomps towards the sitting room. "I need you, but a step brother you've known existed for five minutes asks you to breakfast and—"

Mycroft quickly follows him. He grabs Greg's hand as Greg is about to sit on the sofa. "Stop, Greg! I'm sorry. I'll be here for you, I promise."

Greg sighs and throws himself down. "No, you should go to meet your father's wife."

Mycroft shakes his head. "I want to be here for you."

"How about you just rush back when you're finished? I'll wait for you."

"Yes, perfect."

Greg grabs Mycroft's hand and pulls him down onto the sofa.

"Are you going to tell your dad?" Mycroft asks.

"I told Jan."

"When did you make this decision?"

"Just last night. I told Jan this morning."

"What did she say?"

"She said she thinks it's a good decision, and she said if everything works out, then she still doesn't want to share me."

Mycroft chuckles.

Greg flashes a quick smile, then just as quickly loses it. "I don't know if I want to pursue a relationship with her, I just want to know why she did what she did and what's made her want to talk to me again."

"I understand. I'll be here, I promise. Just wait until I get back."

Greg nods. "Thanks, Myc."

Mycroft wraps his arm around Greg's shoulders. He kisses Greg's cheek. "Now, go eat your sandwich."

Greg smiles and stands. He pulls Mycroft to the kitchen too, so they eat and talk about school and football.

They get dressed to go out around six. They take showers and Mycroft watches Greg shave.

"I don't even understand why you're shaving," Mycroft says. "You don't grow facial hair."

"I do, and it gets all prickly and itchy. I don't like that."

"I have never, ever felt facial hair on you."

"Because I shave before I see you."

"Every day?"

"Well, no. Once a week."

"It takes you a week to grow a tiny bit of stubble?"

"I'm sixteen, Mycroft! It's ok for me to not have facial hair yet!"

"Then I don't know why you're shaving!"

Greg laughs. "Get out if you're going to complain."

"I'm not complaining. I won't complain until you shave your skin off."

Greg continues laughing. "I won't shave my face off."

Mycroft laughs and shakes his head. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I've never even cut myself sh—damn!" Greg slightly jumps and examines his face in the mirror.

"You were saying?"

Greg glares as he gets a piece of tissue and presses it to the tiny cut on his face. "You jerk."

"I didn't make you cut yourself."

"You're distracting me."

"How?"

"Your pretty little face is making it difficult for me to focus on my weird, less good looking face."

"Oh, don't say that," Mycroft says. "My face isn't little."

Greg laughs very hard at that. "Alright, sorry. Your pretty, normal sized face is making it difficult for me to focus on my weird, less good looking face."

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess I'll go to your room to change my clothes." Mycroft stands to leave, stepping behind Greg to go passed him to the door. He grabs Greg's hips and kisses the back of his neck. "If you hurry, I'll dress slowly," he whispers.

Greg laughs. "My parents are here."

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet, then."

"_Me _be quiet?!"

Mycroft laughs. "Just hurry."

Minutes later, Greg is laying on his bed, on his back, thrusting into Mycroft's fist. He comes in short minutes, gasping and panting as quietly as he can.

"That was quick," Mycroft says, cleaning his hang off.

"I was nervous about my parents." Greg turns to Mycroft and reaches for Mycroft's zipper.

"No," Mycroft stops him, "I'm ok."

Greg kisses his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Mycroft nods. He leans over Greg and kisses him deeply, then stands from the bed and really gets dressed.

* * *

They get to the agreed club around eight. This Saturday is the only night of the month that is for underage kids only, so there are many teens swarming the entrance. Greg and Mycroft stand looking around for their friends.

"See anyone?" Greg asks.

"Wouldn't it be obvious if I did?"

Greg looks at him and is about to say something in reply when Mycroft's phone rings.

Mycroft answers it smiling. "Hey!—Yeah, right by the entrance.—Where are you?—Yeah, great.—See you in a minute!"

"Why are you so cheery talking to others and you're so sarcastic with me?"

"Because I love you and I'm comfortable with you."

"If you love me, you don't have to be such a dick."

"_If_ I love you?"

"Yes!" Greg cries. "If you love me, be nicer."

"I stroked you off in record time this afternoon, but I'm not nice enough to you?"

Greg laughs. "Could you not say that so loud?"

Mycroft smiles. "I'm sorry."

Greg kisses his cheek, and Mycroft turns his head to kiss Greg's lips.

"Can't you two get a room?" Harper teases, suddenly next to them.

Mycroft and Greg part and Mycroft hugs her, then Kelly. "Glad you two could join!"

"We wouldn't miss any sort of fun. Which this will be."

"Where is Lee?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't know," he looks at Greg. "Is he coming with Jaimee?"

"Uhm, I'm not so sure. I haven't talked to Jaimee today."

"I thought you were talking to him this afternoon."

Greg shakes his head.

"Then who were you—"

Greg is about to answer that he was talking to Lyla, a friend he hasn't mentioned to Mycroft, when he notices Arthur wandering towards them.

Arthur looks happy and very well dressed, much like Mycroft, and a few times he pauses to say hello to kids in line to enter. His smile is bright and warm, his eyes are cheery and joyful, his posture is prim and proper, his blond hair is perfectly shaped and his leather jacket perfectly in place.

Greg scowls in his general direction.

"Be nice," Mycroft whispers.

Greg doesn't say anything.

Arthur finally makes his way to them and smiles wide. "Hey!"

Mycroft smiles back. "Hey, Arthur, glad you found us." Mycroft places a hand on Greg's back to introduce them. "Arthur, this is Greg, my boyfriend. Greg, this is Arthur."

Greg shakes his hand, even though he doesn't want to. "Nice to meet you, mate."

Arthur smiles as politely as he can. "Nice to actually meet this time, unlike at the museum."

"Oh right," Greg says. _When you asked my boyfriend out while I was standing ten feet away. _

"Arthur, this is Harper and Kelly. Guys, this is Arthur."

They both shake his hand and warm up to him quickly. They ask him about his school and what he does, and hearing it, Greg just dislikes him more. He seems so perfect (he goes to an all boys academy and plays lacrosse, plus he speaks three languages, paints, and plays piano). Greg thinks he seems much more equal to Mycroft than he, and the way Mycroft is so interested in what Arthur is saying, Greg grows annoyed and decides right then and there that he _definitely _doesn't like Arthur.

Arthur excuses himself to go say hello to some other friends minutes later.

"He seems nice!" Harper says.

"Yeah? I think so," Mycroft replies. "Greg doesn't like him."

Harper and Kelly laugh.

"You are so territorial, Greg," Harper says, "You need to relax!"

Greg pouts.

"Look at Kelly," Harper says, circling Kelly's face with her finger. "Kelly is gorgeous. You don't think I don't get jealous?! I do, Greg! But she is with me, and Mycroft is with _you_. Ease up a bit."

Kelly smiles and wraps an arm around Harper.

Mycroft looks at Greg. "Stop pouting."

Greg looks at him. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer."

Mycroft kisses his cheek. "Thank you." He looks over Greg's shoulder and spots Jaimee and Lee. "Hey, there's Jaimee and Lee!"

"Perfect!" Greg sarcastically says.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and waves the boys over.

They all greet and convey their excitement, and right about then, Arthur begins making his way back to them.

"Who…is that?" Lee mutters as he spots Arthur.

"That's my…uhm…" Mycroft can't quite figure out what to call Arthur. He'd told Harper about all of it, but he doesn't feel like getting into his family life now. "That's Arthur!"

Lee just stares at him walking, but nobody notices.

Mycroft introduces Lee and Jaimee to Arthur, then they decide to go in and wait for the others inside. They get their coats hung and find a table to sit and wait.

Arthur tells Lee and Jaimee all about himself like he had with the others outside, and the whole time Lee just stares at him like he's the most interesting person ever. He even uses a different expression than he does with Mycroft. Harper nudges Mycroft to get Mycroft to look at Lee, and Mycroft looks stunned when he notices Lee's expression. Mycroft slowly turns to Harper and they exchange a knowing smile.

Hailey and Lars, and Hannah and Sam finally show up after a while. The friends all sit and talk, mostly interested by their new friend Arthur. Mycroft is pleased that they all seem to like Arthur, but Greg is still annoyed and not responding to anything Arthur is saying.

"Hey Jaimee," Harper says after talking for a bit. "I think that girl over there is staring at you."

Jaimee turns to check, but Harper tells him not to.

"She's wearing a pink top and has brown hair. Just go over to get something to drink, and you'll see her."

Jaimee smiles, pops a mint into his mouth, then goes to 'get something to drink'. They all watch, and not two minutes later he's sitting on the stool next to the girl.

"Way to go, Jaimee," Sam mutters.

"What does that mean?" Hannah asks, sounding angry.

"Nothing, I just meant—"

"Do _you _want to go talk to her?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Ugh!" Hannah sighs in frustration, then stands from the table and stomps off towards the restrooms.

Sam sighs. "I'll be right back."

The table watches him follow her, then they go back to their conversation.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Lars announces, then asks Hailey if she wants anything.

Hailey gets up to go with him, leaving the other two couples, plus Lee and Arthur alone again.

Harper and Mycroft exchange a glance, then Harper quickly stands. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Oh, I don't—" Mycroft tries.

Harper grabs his arms and pulls him to his feet, so Greg and Kelly follow and they go to the dance floor, leaving Lee and Arthur alone.

Lee awkwardly looks around, nervous to be alone with Arthur. He's very shy anyway, and he's intimidated by Arthur.

"So," Arthur starts after many minutes of silence.

Lee looks back at him.

"I hear you like Mycroft."

"Yeah, it was just a crush, I guess."

Arthur nods.

"Sorry, how do you know him?"

"We're step brothers, I guess," Lee says, sipping from his bottle of water.

Lee nods in understanding.

"So, what kind of things do you do, Lee?"

"Uhm…" Lee doesn't really know how to answer. He doesn't really do anything. "I play football, and that's about it."

"Oh? Football is great."

"Yeah? I think so."

Arthur nods and they sit in silence for a minute longer. He watches Greg try to show Mycroft how to dance, but Mycroft fail at it completely, making Greg laugh. "He seems great," Arthur says.

"Who? Mycroft?"

Arthur nods.

Lee turns back to watch him, his face dropping when he sees Greg kiss him. "Yeah, he is."

Arthur senses the change in Lee. "You want to go dance?" he asks.

Lee is stunned by the question. "With you?"

Arthur nods and smiles.

"Uhm…I don't really know how."

"I'll teach you," Arthur says, standing and holding a hand out for Lee.

Lee tentatively takes it and Arthur drags him to the dance floor, far enough away from Greg and Mycroft that Lee can't see them.

Harper catches Arthur stand and hold his hand out for Lee. She nudges Mycroft again to show him, then he looks back at her and smiles. They high-five, then go back to dancing with their dates.

Mycroft and Greg dance for a long time to many different types of music. It's different from the formal because no teachers are there watching them, so they dance as close together as they want.

At one point, Greg turns his back to Mycroft and rubs his entire back against Mycroft's entire front. Mycroft places his hands on Greg's hips and moves in the same rhythm Greg is, their bodies sliding together as much as they can.

At another time, there's a slow song, so Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck and Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's waist, pulling him as close as they can be. They exchange a few kisses at that point, making them both want each other.

After that, the music changes to frantic and fast paced, so they part and dance around separately. Mycroft laughs as Greg waves his arms in the air and stomps his feet with abandon. He laughs even harder when Greg grabs his arms and makes him mimic all of the actions. Greg happily smiles at his boyfriend, completely forgetting about absolutely everything.

They finally sit after a very long time of dancing. Hannah and Sam are back at their table, no longer bickering, and Sam and Greg leave to get some things to drink.

"So what happened?" Greg asks as they get to the bar.

"She just gets upset if she thinks I'm commenting on another girl," he says, "She thought I was, you know, saying that girl was hot so that's why I said way to go to Jaimee."

"Ahh," Greg says.

"She thinks I'm going to dump her for another girl."

"But you're not going to?"

"No. Of course not, you know me. If I dump her it'll be because she's driving me crazy."

"Oh, well," Greg takes his and Mycroft's drinks and pays. "I guess she should get that you're with _her _and not anybody—" Greg cuts himself off, realizing that he's giving Sam advice about Hannah that he should give himself. He sighs.

"What?"

"I need to practice what I preach," he says.

Sam looks confused, but he follows Greg away from the bar and back to their table.

Greg sets their drinks down and sits next to Mycroft, and before Mycroft can thank him and take a drink, Greg grabs him and gives him a long, deep kiss. Mycroft is so stunned and embarrassed that he doesn't touch Greg, and his body tenses in his seat. Greg doesn't let go, though, and Mycroft doesn't push him away.

"Damn," Harper mutters.

Greg finally pulls away and Mycroft looks stunned. "You ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft nods and takes a deep breath.

Greg grins and takes a sip of his drink.

"Where did Lee go?" Hannah asks.

Harper points off in the distance. "He's over there, dancing with Arthur."

"Oh?" Hannah asks. "Good on you, Lee."

"Oh, so _you _can say things like that, but I can't say 'way to go, Jaimee', even though I only mean way to go for him finding someone."

"Arthur is obviously gay," Hannah says.

Sam grins and looks at Kelly, who is right next to him. "Hey, Kelly," he says, "You're looking great tonight, as always." He moves to wrap an arm around her.

"I'll break your fucking arm," Harper warns.

Sam pulls his arm away and looks back at Hannah, who just looks annoyed.

"Fine," is all she says, then stands from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

Hannah steps around the table to Greg, grabs his face, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. It's a tiny, tiny kiss, their lips actually hardly touch. She stands and looks back at Sam, who looks stunned, then backs away from the table while holding up both of her middle fingers to Sam.

They all watch her until she turns around to walk to the bar, then they all look at Sam and burst into laughter.

"What's your next move, buddy?" Greg asks.

"If you touch my girlfriend, I'll kill you," Harper says with a smile.

Sam laughs. "She is so ridiculous!"

"This is just so fun to watch, though," Kelly says, "Keep going!"

Sam shakes his head. "She's just trying to wind me up. Maybe I'll kiss Mycroft or something."

"Oh hell no," Greg says.

They all laugh again.

"Speaking of kissing," Harper says, nodding in the direction of Lee and Arthur.

The group turns to find them, and they see the boys dancing extremely close together, their lips nearly touching.

"Come on, Lee! Seal the deal!" Harper shouts. Of course, Lee can't hear her.

As they watch, Lee and Arthur get closer by moving their hands around each other, and finally Arthur leans in and lightly kisses Lee's lips.

"Ahhh, yeah!" Harper shouts.

Sam whistles loudly at them.

Kelly and Mycroft clap.

"See?" Mycroft asks Greg, "Convinced they're both over me?"

"Alright, alright," Greg says, leaning in to kiss Mycroft. They part and Greg smiles at him. "You want to get out of here?"

"We just got here!" Mycroft cries, reaching for his drink.

"Nearly four hours ago!"

Mycroft checks his watch. "Wow, it's nearly midnight."

Greg nods.

"Five more minutes," Mycroft says.

Greg laughs and they continue talking to their friends.

They all get up to dance again, Mycroft and Greg's dancing turning much more close and sexual, and around two they all decide to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Arthur says to Mycroft as they all get out onto the street.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

Arthur nods and shakes Greg's hand. "Good to see you, mate. Hopefully we can all get together sometime."

Greg nods. "Sure. Have a good night."

Arthur smiles and turns to Lee. "Can I walk you home?"

Lee nods, and Arthur takes his hand and they walk down the street.

Harper and Mycroft high-five again. "That worked out perfectly," Harper says.

"Yes, it did, didn't it? I'll be sure to ask Arthur how it went."

Harper hugs him and Greg, then her and Kelly walk away down the street.

Greg and Mycroft walk away hand in hand.

"Tonight was fun," Greg says.

"It was, wasn't it? Even though you were pouting about Arthur half the time."

"It was not half the time. Just…some of the time."

Mycroft laughs. "He's not bad, I'm telling you."

"Alright, if you say so."

Mycroft kisses his cheek. "Your dancing tonight was very…"

"Dumb? Goofy? Silly?"

Mycroft bites his ear. "Sexy."

Greg grins. "Oh? You liked my moves?"

Mycroft nods. "You'll have to show them to me again sometime."

"Definitely," Greg says.

They get back to Greg's house and fall asleep quickly, the night coming to and end for them both. They fall asleep hugging each other tight, and just as they falls asleep, both boys think about how lucky they are to have found each other.

* * *

_***I'm glad some of you anticipated Lee and Arthur, because that's what I had wanted to happen anyway. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome! **_


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning, Mycroft wakes before Greg. He has to meet Arthur and his mother for breakfast at nine, so he is awake by 7:30.

He goes downstairs wearing his pajama bottoms and one of Greg's t-shirts, which is fortunate because Jan is sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

Mycroft jumps when he sees her.

"Mycroft!" she cries, smiling brightly at him. "Good morning!"

Mycroft slowly steps off the bottom of the stairs and hesitates into the kitchen.

"Come on, don't be shy! I don't bite!"

Mycroft half smiles and continues into the kitchen. "I didn't think anyone was awake."

"It's quite early," she agrees. "What are you doing awake?"

"I have to…uhm, meet some people for breakfast."

Jan nods in understanding. "Would you like something? Juice? Milk?"

Mycroft glances around the kitchen. "Uhm, do you have any coffee?"

Jan nods and smiles wide as she gets up to get Mycroft a cup. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes."

"Gregory is a fine bedmate? When he was younger, he'd sleep with Greg and I, and he _always _stole our blankets. He'd kick me out of the bed, he'd toss and turn, he'd end up completely upside down on the bed. He was a nightmare to sleep with."

Mycroft laughs. "He does hog the blankets, I guess."

"There are extra in the cupboard across the hall. I recommend taking a few to his bedroom before you fall asleep."

Mycroft chuckles. "Ok. Thank you."

Jan hands him a mug off coffee, then returns to the table.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Mycroft asks, not wanting to take his coffee upstairs.

Jan looks up at him from her paper. "Sure!" she says with a smile. "Would you like a section of the newspaper?"

"Uhm, sure. Whatever you're not reading."

Jan hands him everything but the page she's on. He takes it and flips through it, then decides to ask Jan about her and Greg Sr. Greg hasn't gotten much into their life, and he is curious.

"Jan," he starts. She looks at him. "How long have you and Greg Sr. been married?"

"Let's see…" she thinks about it and says, "We were married when Gregory was eight, so eight years. Before that, we were together for two years."

"Wow. How long ago were Greg Sr. and Greg's mum divorced?"

"They'd been divorced for two years when I met Greg. Since Gregory was a tiny boy."

Mycroft chuckles. "Wow. It must have been tough on him."

"I don't think he really understood much of it. When I met him, he was happy that he had two houses and two birthday parties. And when Greg and I got married, he was excited about having two mums."

Mycroft smiles. "What was he like as a little kid?"

"Active," Jan answers, "Very loud and everywhere. And so sweet, my goodness. He was the kindest little boy. When I met him, he brought me flowers. Greg said he _made _Greg stop to get them. He was just adorable. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him."

Mycroft continues smiling. "That's nice."

"It was nice. I don't think I could have stayed with Greg had he had an awful child. But Gregory is just the best."

Mycroft nods. "I agree."

Jan smiles at him. "Has he said anything about his mother?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Only that he's going to call her this afternoon."

Jan nods and sighs.

"Did you ever know his mother?"

Jan nods again. "Yes. I met her not long after I met Gregory the first time. Her and Greg _were _friends, even after their divorce. I met her and she was very kind, very lovely. And then she wasn't."

"Jan," Mycroft starts, "What actually happened? What did she say to him?"

Jan takes a deep breath. "I think if he wants you to know, he would tell you."

Mycroft nods in understanding. He takes the last drink of his coffee and stands. "Well, thank you. I'm going to get ready now."

Jan smiles at him one last time, then Mycroft goes upstairs to take a shower.

He gets dressed and goes back to Greg's bedroom, where Greg is laying sprawled across nearly the entire bed on his back, the blankets covering only his lower half. Mycroft smiles when he sees Greg. He drops his pajamas on top of his overnight bag and goes back to the bed.

Mycroft delicately kneels next to Greg, careful not to disturb him. He kisses the spot just underneath Greg's belly button, then just above it, then lets his lips lightly trail up Greg's stomach and chest. Greg stirs under him, his breathing getting lighter as he rouses into wakefulness. Mycroft makes it to his face and smiles as Greg's eyes slit open.

"What are you doing?" Greg slurs.

"Saying goodbye," Mycroft whispers.

Greg groans. "You can't wake me up like this and expect me to let you go."

"I have to," Mycroft says, sucking Greg's bottom lip into his mouth.

"Please…" Greg begs.

"If you can come in five minutes, I'll suck you off."

"I'm sure two minutes would be ample time," Greg says, placing his hands on the back of Mycroft's head, digging his fingers into Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft smiles at Greg one last time, then kisses his way down Greg's body again. This time he leaves harsh, sucking kisses into parts of his skin. He pushes the blankets away from Greg, then works Greg's cock out of the slit of Greg's pants.

"Oh, wow," Greg mutters, looking down his body as Mycroft does so.

"What?"

"That's…oddly hot…"

"The way your own cock is sticking out of your own pants?"

Greg groans and laughs. "Say 'cock' again."

Mycroft laughs as he wraps his hand around Greg and lightly strokes. "Why? You like when I talk about your cock?"

Greg groans again. "Could you talk like this more often?"

Mycroft laughs and licks at Greg once. He continues to stroke and sucks the head into his mouth, lightly sucking at only it.

"You're going to…god…to kill me one day," Greg mutters.

Mycroft pulls off Greg and smiles. "How?"

"Never ending…" Greg groans as Mycroft sucks him in again. "Sexual frustration…ughhh…"

Mycroft pulls off with a pop. "I'm relieving it right now."

"Doesn't mean I'm not always…so…_ssssooooo_….turned on…"

Mycroft sucks as much of Greg into his mouth as he can, and after half a dozen slow pulls, Greg's hips arch upward and he ejaculates down Mycroft's throat. Greg's body loosens after a few pulses, and Mycroft sits back on his heels.

Greg sits up and reaches for Mycroft belt, and unlike yesterday, Mycroft doesn't stop him. He doesn't move, either, so Greg undoes his jeans and pulls them down his hips as much as they can go. Greg leans forward then, not teasing any and quickly pulling Mycroft's hips forward and making Mycroft thrust into his mouth.

Mycroft moans and gasps, far less vocal than Greg is. He pushes his fingers into Greg's hair, and when Greg palms Mycroft's sac, Mycroft pulls Greg's hair and comes with so much relief he momentarily blacks out.

Greg pulls away and falls back against his pillows. Mycroft breathes deeply, adjusting himself back into his pants and refastening his trousers. They both catch their breath and finally Mycroft falls over Greg.

"Amazing," Greg mutters, wrapping his arms around Mycroft. "Perfect."

Mycroft nuzzles Greg's cheek with his nose and kisses him over and over.

"I love you," Greg sighs. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Mycroft says. He hugs Greg back as much as he can.

"What time do you have to leave for breakfast?"

Mycroft glances at the bedside table at the clock. "Ten minutes ago."

Greg chuckles. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it was well worth it."

"I couldn't send you off with an erection."

Mycroft breathes out a laugh. "Thank you."

Greg squeezes him tight one last time, then Mycroft gets up again.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth again," he announces, getting off the bed. "Then I've got to go."

Greg groans. "_Whyyyyyy_?!"

"I have to, I promised."

"Alright," Greg sighs, turning onto his stomach and closing his eyes. "Just leave me here to die."

Mycroft laughs and exits the room. He returns five minutes later and Greg is already asleep, so he kisses Greg's back and leaves.

* * *

Mycroft gets to the restaurant almost exactly at nine o'clock. He stands outside for a minute, thinking maybe Arthur wasn't there yet, but then Arthur pokes his head out the door.

"Mycroft!" he gets Mycroft's attention.

Mycroft looks over and steps to the door. "Hey, Arthur. Sorry I'm late."

"No, no, you're right on time," Arthur says, stepping out onto the sidewalk. "My mother was eager, so we got here early."

Mycroft nods in understanding. "Is she…uhm…like, nervous, or something? Is she going to hate me?"

Arthur laughs. "No, mate. She'll love you, I assure you."

Mycroft sighs relief. "Alright."

Arthur turns to go back inside, but Mycroft stops him.

"Hey, how'd it go with you and Lee last night?"

"Uhm, well, I walked him home, and kissed him goodnight. He's so quiet, though, it was difficult to talk on our way to his house."

"Yeah, he's like that. Honestly, I had never spoken to him until the day he told me he loved me."

"Wow. But yeah, he's really cute, and was really sweet when he did talk. So hopefully I'll see him again."

"Good," Mycroft says, smiling. "Just…don't hurt him, alright?"

Arthur pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm an alright guy."

Mycroft smiles.

"Ready?" Arthur asks.

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Ready."

Arthur smiles one more time and opens the door of the restaurant for Mycroft.

Arthur leads Mycroft through the restaurant, almost to the back. Mycroft looks around at all of the people, trying to decide where Arthur is going to stop, and finally he spots a woman sitting alone with her back to them. He takes a deep breath, realizing that is her, and Arthur steps behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. He leans down and whispers to her, then she turns to Mycroft while motioning to stand. Arthur stands back and beams at Mycroft.

Mycroft stands motionless and expressionless as Arthur's mother stands, stares at him for a second, and bursts into tears. Arthur gasps and places a hand on her shoulder, then tries to usher her back into her seat, but she resists. Arthur instead hands her a handkerchief out of his pocket. She dabs her eyes and tries to smile at him.

"I'm sorry, honey," she politely says, "You just…you look exactly like him."

Mycroft blinks at her, then glance at Arthur.

"You do," Arthur whispers.

Mycroft half smiles and brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"Goodness, look at you," Arthur's mother says.

Mycroft smiles more and holds his hand out for her to shake. "Mycroft Holmes. It's a…a pleasure to meet you…Mrs. Holmes."

She begins to cry again, then passes his hand and instead pulls him into a hug.

"Mum," Arthur tries, "Mother…"

She pulls away and grasps Mycroft's shoulders. She wipes her eyes again. "Eva Holmes," she says. "None of this 'Mrs. Holmes' nonsense."

Mycroft chuckles.

"Please, honey, sit. Right here next to Arthur."

Arthur shows him over to his seat, then sits next to Mycroft. Eva sits across from them, right across from Mycroft.

"Are you hungry, Mycroft?" Eva asks, handing him a menu.

He takes it and opens it up. "Yes, ma'am."

Eva smiles, and seconds later a waiter appears to take their order. Once he leaves, Mycroft sips his water, and Eva smiles at him. "So, Mycroft, do you prefer to be called Mycroft, or something else?"

"Just Mycroft, ma'am," he says.

"Tell me about yourself, Mycroft."

"Uhm, well, I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a few months. I go to school a few blocks away from here. Let's see…I play the piano and violin, I speak French, Spanish, and German…uhm…I have a little brother, but, uhm, I'm sure you know that."

Eva nods. "How old is he?"

"He just turned nine, ma'am."

"Adorable," she says, "They're so great at a young age."

"Yes, ma'am, he's a delight."

Eva smiles. "What else, Mycroft? Surely you've got to have more fun than my boring son here."

"Mother!" Arthur tries.

"Oh," Eva sighs. "You hardly do anything, love."

"I went out last night," Arthur says. "With Mycroft."

"Oh?" Eva questions. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well, I don't tell you everything, Mother."

Eva redirects her attention to Mycroft. "Arthur tells me you have a boyfriend, Mycroft."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And he is sixteen as well?"

"Yes, ma'am. His name is Gregory Lestrade."

"How long have you two been an item?"

Mycroft thinks and says, "Four or five months, I've lost count."

Eva laughs. "Wonderful, Mycroft. Wonderful."

They continue talking, the conversation never dwindling, and Mycroft tells Eva about nearly everything in his life. Eva listens as if very interested, and she tells Mycroft she is. They find that he and Arthur have a lot in common, and Mycroft is quite happy to meet someone who is interesting in more 'sophisticated' things, as Arthur calls them.

After a while, Eva begins to talk about Mycroft's father. "He did love you," she says, "You and your brother. It's just that…when all of this happened, your mother…she was very hurt, obviously. I'm not trying to turn you against your mother, of course, there is no bad guy in this situation, but a lot happened at that time. Not a day went by that he didn't think of you, Mycroft. I only wished we'd all met sooner."

Mycroft nods. "Me too, ma'am. I am…I'm sorry for your loss."

Eva slowly begins to cry again. "I'm sorry too, young man."

Arthur reaches across the table and squeezes her hand, then shoots Mycroft a sorry smile.

They leave the restaurant two hours after they sit to eat. They stand on the sidewalk saying goodbye.

"So, Mycroft, how do you think this went? Would you be interested in seeing us again?"

Mycroft slowly nods. "Yes, ma'am. I had a great time."

"There is absolutely no pressure, honey. But we would love to have you over for dinner, or lunch, or any time, really."

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, honey," she says, "If we are going to see more of each other, please stop calling me 'ma'am'. I appreciate it, but it's far too much trouble."

Mycroft laughs. "Ok. Thank you, Eva."

She smiles wide. "See? Sounds natural."

Mycroft smiles.

"Well, thank you, Mycroft. Have a nice Sunday. Please, don't be a stranger."

"Oh," Mycroft mutters as she takes him in another hug, this one far less awkward than the last.

She pulls away and goes to their car on the curb. "See you soon, honey."

"Goodbye!" Mycroft waves, then turns to Arthur.

"This went well!" Arthur says, patting Mycroft's shoulder. "She loves you!"

"She is very kind," Mycroft says.

"Yeah? I think so."

Mycroft laughs. "Well, we'll have to get together again. Text me sometimes."

"Sure," Arthur says. "You can text me, too. I gave Lee my number, didn't take his, so if he doesn't call me in a week, then we'll have to make an excuse for me to see him again."

"You really need to start taking people's numbers," Mycroft jokes.

Arthur laughs. "That's what happens when I like someone. I don't want to come off too strong, I want him to make the first move so I know he's…you know? So I know he likes me."

Mycroft nods. "I understand, I think. But, uhm, I can ask Lee about it and let you know."

"Sure," Arthur nods. "I'll talk to you later, then."

Arthur turns to walk away, but Mycroft stops him. "Hey Arthur? What's _your_ last name?"

"Bennett," Arthur replies.

They shake hands and Arthur goes to the car after his mother. Mycroft waves and turns away to walk back to Greg's house.

Mycroft gets a text not five minutes later.

From: Arthur Bennett **She won't shut up about you.**

Mycroft laughs as he replies:

To: Arthur Bennett **Sorry. Tell her I think she's great, too.**

From: Arthur Bennett **Will do! **

Mycroft smiles as he walks down the street, all the way to Greg's house.

* * *

_***Greg's half of the day will come tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review! **_


	47. Chapter 47

Mycroft takes his time getting back to Greg's house. He is happy after breakfast, very pleased that it went so well, and he doesn't want that to end. He fears that Greg and his mother are going to ruin his mood.

He finally gets back to the Lestrade home and waits for someone to answer the door when he knocks. Nobody answers for many long minutes, and finally Greg Sr. throws the door open in a huff.

"Oh!" he shouts, stunned. "Mycroft! How long have you been waiting out here?"

"Not long," Mycroft says.

"Well, come on in. I'm heading out."

Mycroft thinks he seems angry. "Is everything ok, sir?"

Greg Sr. grabs his coat as Mycroft enters. "Ask that boyfriend of yours," Greg Sr. says. "And his best friend Jan."

Mycroft chooses not to reply, he only lets Greg Sr. close the door behind him and sheds his coat.

Nobody is downstairs, so Mycroft takes a chance and goes upstairs. He gets to the top and Jan is there rummaging around the cupboard outside of Greg's bathroom.

"Jan?" he quietly addresses, hoping not to startle her.

"Oh, Mycroft! When did you get here?"

"I just came in."

"Ahh," she says.

Mycroft notices her eyes are red and puffy, and her cheeks are tinged with scarlet. "Is everything alright?" he tries.

Jan nods, but her eyes begin to water. "Oh, I'm sorry. Gregory's in his bedroom. Excuse me." She rushes down the hall to her and Greg Sr.'s bedroom, so Mycroft goes to Greg's bedroom.

Greg is laying on the floor of his bedroom staring at the ceiling. His fingers are ticking on his stomach, as if he's counting something.

"Greg?" Mycroft tries.

"Rigel…Rigil…Regulus…_ssshhh…_Siris…Shaula…Spica…"

Mycroft confusedly sits on the foot of the bed next to Greg.

"Vega…Acrux…Adhara…"

Mycroft sits quietly and waits for Greg to finish, but he doesn't stop counting the same things for five times. Mycroft thinks it's an obsessive compulsive tick, but he realizes Greg is just trying to calm down.

Finally, Greg stops and takes a deep breath.

"What…" Mycroft starts.

"Stars," Greg answers. "The twenty-six brightest."

"What happened?"

"I called my mum."

Mycroft wants to throw his hands in the air and shout. He wants to yell at Greg for not waiting like he promised. He nearly does, but Jan's tears stops him. Obviously it didn't go well. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just told her that I want to talk, and she asked to meet this afternoon. I told Jan, and my dad overheard, and he flipped."

Mycroft sighs relief, that nothing went on with his mother, but he just as quickly replaces the relief with fear. "What happened with your dad?"

"He told me I was making a big mistake, that I'm just a dumb kid and I don't know what's best for me, that I shouldn't call her and shouldn't see her. I told him I just want to know why, and he said she is a heartless bitch and that's why. That she doesn't love me, and she doesn't care about how I feel." Greg takes a deep breath and Mycroft notices his fingers counting again. "Jan started to cry, my dad got mad at her, got mad at the two of us for keeping things from him, and he left."

"So this…this just happened?"

Greg nods.

"You should have waited for me," Mycroft quietly says.

Greg shakes his head. "I couldn't wait."

Mycroft watches his fingers move on his chest. "What are you counting now?"

"Constellations."

Mycroft gets on his knees next to Greg, then pushes Greg over and lays next to him, not touching him at all. "Tell me."

"Cetus…Chamaeleon…Circinus…Columba…"

Greg goes on through the constellations five times, Mycroft counts. Mycroft just listens, thinking about how tough it must be for Greg. He wants to do more than just lay there, like Greg does for him in his time of need, but he just lays silent until Greg is finished.

"How was breakfast?" Greg asks.

"Would it be terribly insensitive to your feelings of me if I say it was great?"

"No," Greg says, "I'm glad it went well."

"Thanks."

"What was she like?"

"Arthur's mother? Uhm, really nice. She really likes me. She told me a lot about my father."

"What's her name?"

"Eva."

"Sounds lovely."

"She is. Arthur asked about you. He really likes you."

"That makes me feel like shit," Greg says.

"Why?"

"I don't like him."

"I thought you warmed up."

Greg shrugs. "I don't trust him."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. But…I'll be nice, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to see them again?"

"Probably."

Greg nods.

Mycroft turns his head to him. "I wish you'd waited for me."

"I'm sorry. I just…I want to get it over with."

"I know, but I want to support you. Now…I just feel like I shouldn't…you know? I can't be there for you."

Greg looks at him. "I want you to go."

"But…your mum…"

"She knows I'm gay. What's the worse thing that could happen? She already thinks I'm the scum of the earth."

Mycroft turns completely to Greg and practically cradles Greg's head. He carts his fingers through Greg's hair and kisses his cheek. "I think you're so perfect, you know that?"

"I don't think that, but thanks."

Mycroft props himself up over Greg, half laying on him. He places a hand on Greg's neck. "I think that, and I don't care about your opinion."

Greg cracks a smile. "Thanks."

"Don't smile. I'm not trying to make you smile."

Greg's smile slightly grows.

"Don't smile!" Mycroft demands.

Greg's face turns into a full grin.

Mycroft smiles down at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mycroft rubs his nose against Greg's, then pulls away. "What time are you meeting your mother?"

"_We _are meeting her at three."

Mycroft nods and sits up. "Mind if I take a nap? I'm kind of tired."

Greg follows him up. "No problem. I think…I think I'm going to go talk to Jan first."

Mycroft nods and sits on Greg's bed.

"Don't wait for me, ok? Go ahead and go to sleep."

Mycroft nods again and pulls his shoes off, then his trousers. He sits back down on the bed and Greg takes his face in hand.

"Thank you," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles.

Greg kisses his lips, then his nose, then his forehead, then his lips again. He lets Mycroft go and leaves the room. Mycroft rests against the pillows and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

What feels like minutes later for Mycroft, Greg is kissing him awake.

"Wake up, honey," Greg sweetly whispers. "We've got to meet my mum in half an hour."

Mycroft slowly opens his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two and a half hours."

Mycroft sighs. "Geez, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok," Greg reassures him. "It's been entertaining watching you sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Mycroft knows he was dreaming about running, which he does every time he's sleeping in Greg's bed, but he lies. "I can't remember."

"Well, it was entertaining."

Mycroft lazily smiles and sits up. He rubs his chest and realizes he's in only a t-shirt. "Where did my shirt go?"

Greg takes it off the back of his desk chair. "I took it off you about an hour and a half ago. I'm surprised you didn't wake up, I couldn't get your arm out."

Mycroft chuckles and takes it from him. "Thanks," he says.

"Does it bother you dressing like that all the time? All proper?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "It's comfortable for me."

"You do look nice," Greg says.

Mycroft smiles as he buttons his shirt. "I know I took my tie off," he mutters, looking around the room.

"Oh, right," Greg says, taking Mycroft's tie from the desk. "You gave this to me. Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Mycroft chuckles. "You hog the blankets, so."

"I do not."

Mycroft glares at him. "Yes, you do. Sometimes you kick, too."

"I'm sorry," Greg chuckles.

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Greg smiles at him.

Mycroft gets off the bed for his jeans and pulls them on. He tucks his shirt in and zips then buttons on time for someone to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Greg calls.

Greg Sr. steps in and just stands there for a minutes.

"What's up, Dad?"

Greg Sr. looks at him. "I just wanted to say sorry, son. I shouldn't have said those things to you. You're old enough to make your own decisions, and though I don't agree with them, I do support you." Greg Sr. steps towards him, holding his arms out. "I love you, son."

Greg stands and hugs his father. "Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."

Greg Sr. kisses his head, then lets him go. He turns to Mycroft. "Are you going to, Mycroft?"

Mycroft nods. "Yes, sir."

"Well," Greg Sr. says, "Good luck to you both."

"Thanks," Greg says, slightly annoyed.

Greg Sr. hugs Greg one last time, then leaves the room.

Greg looks at Mycroft once his father is gone. "Ready?"

"When you are."

* * *

Greg agreed to meet his mother in the park. They get a cab and go there, then walk around a bit to get a cup of coffee. Mycroft feels groggy and Greg feels nervous, that's why they agree coffee in necessary.

Greg finds an empty picnic table and sits, then quickly stands and begins pacing.

"Are you ok?"

Greg nods, his lips moving but Mycroft's unable to hear him.

Mycroft lets him, deciding to look around at the people in the park. It's a nice day, not raining for the first time in a week, so there are a lot of families playing near them. He sips his coffee in silence.

Finally Greg stops pausing as he's right in front of Mycroft on the other side of the table. He looks up and into the distance, so Mycroft follows his gaze, seeing a woman walk towards them.

Greg stands still, letting her come to him, but Mycroft thinks he's having a miniature panic attack because his fingers keep ticking against his side.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft whispers.

Greg nods.

Mycroft never noticed the counting tick he does when he's nervous, so he knows this is a huge thing. He wants to get up and hug Greg, he wants to take Greg all the way to his house and lock Greg away forever so he doesn't have to deal with difficult things, but he doesn't. He sits patiently and watches Greg's mother walk towards them

She finally makes it to them and stops in front of Greg. Mycroft can tell she wants to smile, but she doesn't, and Greg's fingers don't still.

"Hello, Gregory," his mother sweetly says.

"Hello, Kate," he says.

By the look on her face, Mycroft would have thought Greg shot her in the chest.

Kate glances at Mycroft, then Greg goes around the table to him.

"Kate," he says, "This is my boyfriend, Mycroft." He says it confidently and Mycroft swallows.

Her expression only changes for one second, flashing from content to uncomfortably shocked quickly. "Oh, I see."

Greg rolls his eyes. "Are we done, then?"

"No!" Kate cries. "I…I want to talk to you."

Greg sighs and nods, taking a seat next to Mycroft. Kate sits across from Greg.

"So…" Greg mutters after an awkward silence.

"Thank you for calling, Gregory. I waited and waited, and I feared you would never call. But…I'm so glad you did."

"I just want to talk," Greg says, "That's it. I need to know _why_."

"I will tell you everything you need to know," Kate says.

"Let's start from the beginning then," Greg says. "Why did you…say those things to me, all that time ago?"

Kate bites her lip the same way Greg does. "I was scared, Gregory," she says. "I don't…I didn't…I…" she shakes her head. "I'm conflicted, son. I don't agree with your life choices. I think you were and still are far too young to make decisions about…about men, or women…or—"

"I'm gay, Kate," Greg says. "It's not a fucking choice. I have literally always been this way."

"Now, Gregory—"

"Kate! When I was six I wanted to marry Anakin Skywalker. Is this really much of a shock?"

"Kids say ridiculous things—"

Greg moves to stand. "I can't. I thought I could, but I can't."

Kate stops him. "Gregory, wait! I'm sorry! I'll…I'll stop, alright? I'm sorry."

Greg takes a deep breath and sits. Mycroft pats his knee under the table.

"You really just…you couldn't even stand to be near me after you found out. That really fucking sucked, Kate. Do you even get that?"

"Yes, Gregory. And that's why I'm trying to make amends."

"You can't be in my life if you feel this way. I can't have this much toxic energy in my life. I can't even ask you to change, because someone with their head that far up their arse isn't going to."

"I deserve that, Gregory—"

"Yeah, you bloody do. Mycroft's entire family is _so _respectful and accepting, and even if they aren't, they keep their mouths shut. You are my _mother. _And you…" Greg shakes his head. "You killed me."

Kate begins to cry. "I'm so sorry, Gregory."

Greg shakes his head. "Whatever. Why did you come back anyway?"

"I don't know, Gregory. I thought of you one day and I needed to see you."

"You couldn't have given me any warning? You couldn't have, I don't know, _called _first?"

"I knew you wouldn't answer."

"Ambushing me outside of a restaurant was definitely not the way to go." Greg holds his still-casted hand up. "I did this that night. I got so angry I punched a wall a few times. You can't do that again."

Kate nods and dabs her eyes.

"Why?" he asks again.

"I'm so alone, Gregory. Henry, my fiancé…we broke up. He left me."

"How does it feel?" Greg sarcastically asks.

Kate glances at him, then looks away. "After that, I…I just felt like I needed to see you. To apologize and for you to be in my life again."

"So, your boyfriend dumps you and you suddenly have an epiphany about seeing your abandoned son again?"

"It was difficult, Gregory—"

"Oh, really? I'm sure if Mycroft and I break up tomorrow, that wouldn't change my thoughts of you."

Mycroft glances at Greg, then back down at the table.

"Promising to marry someone is different than a teen fling, Gregory."

"And being someone's mother is different than being a judgmental bitch."

Mycroft glances up again, but all that happens is Kate begins to cry more.

"I'm sorry, Gregory."

"So, basically your boyfriend left and you thought of me again? That's it?"

Kate doesn't say anything.

"Alright," Greg mutters, standing from the table.

Mycroft doesn't move his body, he just watches Greg stand.

"Where are you going?" Kate asks.

"Home," Greg says.

Kate quickly stands and hurries around the table. "I'm sorry, Gregory. That's all I wanted to tell you. I love you so much."

Greg stands still while Kate hugs him, and he doesn't hug her back. She pulls away and looks at him.

"You're so handsome, Gregory. I want to know you again, the Gregory I knew as a little boy."

"Yeah, well," Greg sighs, "He's long gone."

Kate pats his arms. "Please, call me sometime. I'd love to see you."

Greg shrugs. "Maybe."

Mycroft stands and stares at the ground behind Greg.

"Goodbye, love," Kate says.

"Bye," he says, turning away and grabbing Mycroft's hand as he goes.

Mycroft politely smiles at her, then follows Greg through the park.

* * *

When they get far away, Greg stops and throws himself onto the grass. Mycroft stares down at him for a second until Greg pats the ground next to him. They look up at the sky.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks, noticing Greg isn't counting.

"Yeah," Greg says.

Mycroft looks at him. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"It's not your fault," Greg says. He looks at Mycroft. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome."

"Was I too harsh to her?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't think so."

Greg nods and looks back at the sky.

Mycroft reaches between them and grabs his hand, and they contently lay there for an hour.

* * *

They go back to Greg's house on time for Jan to be starting dinner. They all stand around in the kitchen while Greg recounts the afternoon, Mycroft again sitting there silently.

Greg Sr. looks angry the entire time, and he says many things about the matter after Greg is finished. He says things about Kate manipulating him, and Kate using him to get over her shit, and Kate just being terrible, and for the most part Greg agrees. Jan doesn't say anything either, but she looks almost as upset as Greg Sr.

"Well," Greg Sr. says when they're finished talking about it. "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry that I can't just protect you from all the shit in the world. But I'm proud of you for being so bold in everything you do."

"Thanks, Dad."

Greg Sr. hugs him, then Jan hugs him, then Jan hugs Mycroft. Mycroft is confused, but Jan thanks him for being there for Greg. This makes Greg Sr. agree with her, then he hugs Mycroft, too. Mycroft is shocked, but he lets them hug him.

* * *

Jan asks him to stay for dinner, but Mycroft says he'd better get home. He leaves right after that, and forty minutes later he gets home to Sherlock.

Sherlock rushes down the stairs to meet him, practically tripping trying to get to Mycroft.

The smaller Holmes jumps into Mycroft's arms and Mycroft eagerly hugs him tight.

"Stop leaving!" Sherlock begs as they hug.

Mycroft chuckles. "I've been away not even two days, Sherlock," he says.

Sherlock doesn't let Mycroft put him down, so they begin walking back to the kitchen.

"Just stay here always," Sherlock says.

"I won't be able to stay here forever, you know that."

"Oh, right. Like when you go to university soon?"

Mycroft frowns. "Right." He sets Sherlock on the island and decides to change the subject. "Where is mother?"

"Upstairs in her room."

"Have you had dinner?"

Sherlock nods.

"What did you have?"

"Fish fingers."

Mycroft makes a face.

"What are you going to have?"

Mycroft closes the refrigerator. "I'm not very hungry," he says.

Sherlock grows a look of concern on his face. "You have to eat," he seriously says.

His tone scares Mycroft. Mycroft turns back to the refrigerator and pulls out Friday night dinner's leftover salad. He shows Sherlock that he's got it, grabs a fork, and begins to eat it.

Sherlock happily smiles then, and he watches Mycroft eat it until it's all gone.

After he's done, Mycroft takes Sherlock upstairs to take a bath. He gets Sherlock in the tub and lays on the floor next to the tub like he always does.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asks, leaning over the side of the tub. Water splashes out, but Mycroft doesn't do anything about it.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"A ton of things, Sherlock." He looks up at Sherlock and Sherlock looks concerned again. "Don't worry about it, ok?"

Sherlock nods and disappears over the tub again, diving into the water and making water splash over the side again.

Mycroft sits up to wash his hair, and after he changes into his own pajamas and lets Sherlock lay in bed with him. Sherlock talks about his weekend for an hour until he talks himself to sleep. Mycroft doesn't move him, he just watches his baby brother sleep and thinks about his day.

* * *

_***Poor Greg. Thanks for reading, please review! **_


	48. Chapter 48

_***Hey all! Sorry for not writing lately, my computer crashed a few days ago. It's a bummer but it's somewhat fixed. Updates will probably be slower from now on, sorry! Hope you all keep reading though!**_

* * *

On Monday, when the boys go back to school, Greg is in a much better mood. Not that anybody but Mycroft noticed or even knew about his family things, they all do notice that he is more happy.

In first period English, Mrs. Jacobs announces that they are going to begin a unit, essentially, on controversial topics. The goal of the unit is to allow the students to understand how to write educated opinions that are also based upon facts in real life. At the end of the unit, which will be over next Friday, the students, along with a partner, are to write a research report showing both sides of a controversial topic, and each student will stand in front of the class and give a five minute speech about why they have the opinion they wrote about. The students all nod in understanding as Mrs. Jacobs hands out the instructions for the report.

"Also," Mrs. Jacobs announces, "I am allowing all of you to choose your own partners."

The students, Mycroft and Greg including, look around for their preferred partner. Greg smiles at Mycroft.

"As long as I approve of your partner and I don't hear or see anybody messing around when they're supposed to be working. Keep in mind that you're supposed to write about a topic you may both agree or disagree with, so it would be ideal to find someone who disagrees with you."

Mycroft smiles, knowing he can write an argument to any side of any topic.

"This period will be for choosing partners and topics. You may go."

The students all move around to their partner, Greg moving back a seat to sit next to Mycroft.

Mrs. Jacobs appears next to them. "You two are going to be…partners?"

Greg nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"I think not. It will get distracting. Find new partners."

Greg moves to argue, but after a few fights with teachers he's already had, he knows he can't get away with it anymore. He just frowns and leaves to find a new partner.

Another kid takes Greg's seat, and him and his partner begin talking.

"Let's do same-sex marriage," the kid in front of Mycroft says. His name is Logan. "I don't agree with that."

Logan's partner, Riley, frowns. "Why not?"

"I think it's gross!" Logan says.

Greg, who only stood and stepped two feet away from Mycroft, glances at Mycroft, then back at Logan. "Sorry mate," he gets Logan's attention and takes a step towards him. "Why don't you agree with same-sex marriage?"

"I think it's gross," Logan says again.

Greg huffs out a chuckle and rolls his eyes. "Of course."

"What, Lestrade? Just because you wanna fuck this little princess here doesn't mean anyone has to agree with you doing it."

Mycroft's cheeks redden deeply. Greg's face reddens, only in anger.

"It's not anybody's business what I want to do with who, Logan," Greg says. He tries not to sound as angry as he is, but it doesn't come out that way. "And when people say same-sex marriage or couples is 'gross', that's not a valid reason. People get married because they love each other, not to fuck."

"Whatever, Lestrade," Logan says. "You disgust me, I just never said anything before because it never came up-"

"Yeah. It never came up, therefore I'm not doing anything to bother you."

"You just sitting here next to Holmes and thinking about what you two is enough to bother me."

"You're thinking about what we do?" Greg mocks. "You're a pervert, Logan."

"That's not what I meant you little-"

Suddenly, someone next to Mycroft snaps. "Hey!"

Mycroft looks up and sees Hilary.

"Shut up, Logan. Thinking about your disgusting body trying to get off with half of London is enough to make me vomit. Shut your mouth and choose another topic."

Logan's nostrils flair as he takes a deep breath and motions for Riley to follow him to a new seat.

Mycroft looks at Hilary as she steps in front of her and Greg.

"Wow," Greg says, "Thanks."

Hilary smiles at him. "No problem."

Greg smiles at her, then at Mycroft, then steps away to talk to someone else.

Mycroft looks around the room to find a partner, but everyone looks taken.

"So," Hilary says, still next to Mycroft. "Wanna be my partner?"

Mycroft looks confused. "Uh…"

"Honestly, Mycroft," Hilary says, "Besides Greg, I'm the only other person in this room who you've actually talked to. And I'm sure we disagree on a whole lot."

Mycroft lets out a chuckle at that. "I guess you're right," he says.

She smiles and holds her hand out. "Partner?"

He tentatively takes her hand and shakes it. "Partner."

* * *

At lunch, everyone asks Lee how it was with Arthur on Saturday.

Lee bashfully smiles as they ask questions, then he glances at Mycroft once and says, "It was…nice."

"Nice?!" Harper questions. "Just nice?! Did you kiss again?"

Lee nods. "He kissed me goodnight, then left."

"Are you meeting again?" Hannah asks.

Lee shrugs. "I don't know."

"Didn't you like him?" Hailey asks.

"Yeah, I did, but-"

"But what?!" Jaimee asks.

Everyone looks at Jaimee, stunned.

"What? I can be interested in my friend's love life."

Everyone laughs.

"Answer the question, Lee!" Harper demands.

Lee shrugs again. "I don't know. It's scary. I've never dated anyone."

"Did Arthur say anything to you, Mycroft?" Hannah curiously asks.

Mycroft, who was hardly in the conversation, is so stunned when everyone's gazes dart to him that he nearly spits out his water. "Uhm," he chokes, "He said…" Mycroft tries to remember exactly what Arthur said. "Oh, right. He said you're really quiet, but sweet. And cute. And that he hopes to see you again."

Lee smiles and blushes.

Hannah playfully nudges him. "You need to call him!"

Lee nods. "Alright, I might."

"You need to!" Hailey squeals. "We want you to be happy!"

Lee smiles. "Thanks."

The kids resume lunch talking about the rest of their weekend.

* * *

On Tuesday, Arthur calls Mycroft to ask about Lee.

"Did he say anything?" Arthur asks.

Mycroft sighs, already tired of being in the middle. "He said he might call you."

"_Might?"_

"Yeah, might! Maybe he will, maybe he won't."

"How'd you get him to like you?"

Mycroft chuckles. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"He has to like me," Arthur mutters, "I've got to have some Holmes charm."

Mycroft laughs. "If you say so."

Arthur laughs. "So my mother wants to see you again. Maybe you could make it a habit of showing up at our Sunday breakfasts."

"Maybe," Mycroft says. "Some Sunday's I'm at Greg's anyway. But if my mother's not home, I have to stay with Sherlock."

"Just when you can. She still hasn't shut up about you. She was wondering if you'd like to, you know, see your grandparents again."

"Oh…" Mycroft breathes out, "I don't know. That's…that's…"

"I know," Arthur supplies, "Scary. You don't have to. Whenever you're ready."

"Alright," Mycroft says.

They say goodbye minutes later, Arthur repeating how he'd wish Lee would call. Mycroft offers encouragement, but other than that he doesn't know what to say.

* * *

The rest of the week passes slowly, especially in their first period class. Mycroft and Harper agree to disagree on a topic, and both begin doing their research needed. By Friday their ten-page rough draft is finished and perfect, in their eyes, and they're actually both very happy. They even hug after they turn it in.

Friday night, Mycroft invites Greg over for family dinner, and Greg happily accepts. They go to Mycroft's together and play with Sherlock until Mycroft's grandparents arrive, then they go downstairs to greet them.

Over dinner, Greg tells James that he was unable to use the Chelsea tickets they'd gotten him for Christmas due to unforeseen family circumstances. James expresses how he hopes everything is ok with Greg's family, then says not to worry and he'll get Greg new tickets. Greg says it's alright, that it's all too much, but James and Martha both say it's nonsense and Greg just sits back and smiles.

"I love your family," Greg says once they're gone and he's up in Mycroft's bedroom. "I wish my grandparents were as cool as yours."

"Your dad's parents are nice, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not as nice as yours, though."

"Arthur asked if I wanted to see my dad's parents."

"Oh?" Greg asks. "What did you say?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I didn't agree, not yet anyway. Still a bit scary."

"I know," Greg says, rubbing Mycroft's arm. "In time."

"Have you, uhm, talked to your mother?"

Greg shakes his head. "She's called, but my dad takes my phone away when she does. I think he talked to her, but he won't tell me. Neither will Jan."

Mycroft nods in understanding. "I'm sorry you're in such a terrible situation."

Greg smiles and takes him in a hug. "You make it better."

Mycroft smiles into his neck. "I'm glad."

Greg pulls back and kisses him. "I love you," he says.

"I love you, too.'

Greg Sr. texts Greg just then to remind him they've got to go Jan's parents in the morning. He tells Greg that he can stay at Mycroft's as late as he wants, just to keep in mind that they're leaving at eight in the morning.

Greg sighs. "I should be home by midnight, that way I can sleep a bit."

Mycroft nods. "That gives us…" he looks at his watch, "Two hours."

Greg smiles. "What do you think we should do until I need to leave?"

Mycroft grins and kisses Greg deeply. He simultaneously walks Greg over to his bed, then pushes him down.

Greg lands on his back and smiles up at Mycroft. "God, I love you."

Mycroft gives him a wicked smile and climbs on top of him.

They finish and fall asleep for a while, then Greg drags himself out of bed and goes downstairs.

"Do you have to go?" Mycroft asks.

Greg nods and yawns. "I'm afraid so."

Mycroft frowns and wraps his arms around Greg's neck. "I'll see you Monday."

Greg nods again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kiss again, and Greg leaves.

* * *

They next day, Mycroft and Sherlock spend nearly the whole day outside in the snow. They pause in their snowball fights and snowmen making to have lunch, and a nap, then they go back outside after a while to play some more. Sherlock takes Mycroft down to the pond to show him the way the water freezes, though Mycroft obviously knows, but Mycroft lets Sherlock educate him nonetheless.

"Did you and Greg have a fight?" Sherlock asks when they go back into the house for the last time.

Mycroft looks confused. "No."

Sherlock follows Mycroft up to Mycroft's bedroom. "Where is he? Why didn't you have a sleepover last night?"

"He had to be with his own family today," Mycroft says. Sherlock makes a face. "What's that face for?"

"Why does he have to be with his own family?"

Mycroft laughs. "Because he's theirs! Not ours."

"He is ours," Sherlock pouts.

Mycroft shakes his head. "I'm going to take a shower, ok? To warm up. After, I'll make dinner. Think about what you want."

Sherlock nods.

Mycroft excuses himself to the restroom, leaving his phone laying on his bed next to Sherlock. Sherlock picks it up and unlocks it, going straight to his file of games like he always does. He hears Mycroft's shower start, then he chooses Angry Birds to play.

Sherlock continues playing while Mycroft showers, and minutes later his game is interrupted by Mycroft receiving a text. He clicks it open and reads it.

From: Arthur Bennett Call me ASAP, I really need you!

Sherlock scowls. He ignores the message and goes back to his game.

Five minutes later, Sherlock's game is interrupted again, this time from a call. He accidentally accepts the call while trying to play the game, and he doesn't bother checking who it is.

"Hello?" Sherlock answers.

"Uhm...Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Arthur...who is this?"

"Sherlock."

"Oh, hi Sherlock. Is Mycroft around?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Oh, uhm...I just need to talk to him. Can you tell him to call me as soon as he can?"

"Maybe," Sherlock says, "Bye."

Sherlock hangs up without anything more. Right then, Mycroft exits the bathroom.

"Who is Arthur?" Sherlock demands.

Mycroft looks confused. "Uhm..."

Sherlock's face sparks with realization. He gasps. "THAT BOY FROM THE MUSEUM?!"

Mycroft's jaw drops. "You can't remember what we did yesterday, but-"

"WHY IS THAT BOY CALLING YOU?!"

"Sherlock, relax, he-"

Sherlock stands on the bed and jumps on Mycroft. He latches on to his brother and tries to hit him, but Mycroft blocks his fist.

"Stop it!" Mycroft shouts. "Get off!"

Sherlock shouts at him, yelling things like, "Cheating!" and "Greg!" and "You arse!"

Mycroft finally grabs him and pulls him off, tossing him back onto the bed. Sherlock scrambles to his feet and grunts in frustration, but as he's about to pounce, Mycroft shouts, "I'm not cheating on Greg!"

Sherlock slightly pauses. "Then who is that guy?!"

Mycroft drops his arms and sighs, so Sherlock drops his arms too. Mycroft looks at him, sees the look of hurt in the little boy's face, and sits on the bed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Mother."

Sherlock drops to his knees next to Mycroft and slowly nods. He grows the same look of concern on his face that Mycroft has on his. "What is it, Myc?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Arthur, the boy from the museum, is Father's step-son."

Sherlock looks confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that after Father was married to Mum, he married Arthur's mother, and he was Arthur's dad."

"Instead of ours?"

Mycroft doesn't know what to say to that. He can't disagree, Tom _was_ Arthur's father, and not theirs.

"Did he decide to be Arthur's daddy and not ours?"

"No, buddy," Mycroft says, "He didn't choose Arthur over us, I promise. A lot happened that...that I don't even understand. Alright? I'm not cheating on Greg, I promise you."

Sherlock slowly nods, as if he's trying to understand, though he doesn't. "So you...you talk to Arthur a lot?"

Mycroft nods. "Yeah, I do. He's really cool, he's a lot like us. He plays the piano like us."

"Is he cooler than Greg?"

Mycroft laughs. "No, he's not."

"Greg is the coolest."

"Yes, I agree."

Sherlock nods again. "Does Arthur like Xbox?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. Why?"

"I was going to say he can come play, but if he doesn't like it then he doesn't have to."

Mycroft laughs. "Do you want to meet him?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I already did."

"I mean, like hang out with him."

Sherlock shrugs again. "Who is his mum?"

"Uhm...her name is Eva. She's really nice. She's like a regular mother."

"She isn't mean?"

"Why would she be?"

"Because...because, like, she took our dad."

Mycroft shakes his head. "She didn't take our dad, buddy. I promise, nobody took anyone, nobody replaced anyone, it wasn't anyone's fault. Understand?"

Sherlock nods.

Mycroft pulls Sherlock close to him and hugs him tight. "Remember what I told you? Don't tell mother, ok?"

Sherlock nods. "Ok, Myc."

Mycroft kisses his head and Sherlock pulls away.

"Arthur needs you to call him."

"Oh, right." Mycroft takes his phone and calls Arthur back.

Mycroft goes downstairs while waiting for Arthur to answer, and Arthur does by the time he and Sherlock get to the kitchen.

"Arthur?" Mycroft asks instead of a greeting. "Is everything alright?"

Arthur clears his throat. "Look mate, this is really embarrassing, but…I need some help."

"What is it?"

"I'm at a party, and I'm really drunk, and my mum said that next time I came home drunk I'd be pulled out of my school, and…I can't let that happen. Do you think you could help me out?"

Mycroft sighs relief, knowing Arthur isn't in any real danger. "Where is the party?"

Arthur tells him the address, his diction and memory oddly proper while so intoxicated. Mycroft writes it down and tells Arthur he'll be there in a little less than an hour, then hangs up.

"You up for Chinese?" Mycroft asks Sherlock.

Sherlock vigorously nods, knowing anything is better than spaghetti.

Mycroft calls for a car, then he and Sherlock leave.

Fifty minutes later, they're at the address and Mycroft calls Arthur.

"'Lo?" Arthur answers.

"I'm outside," Mycroft says.

Arthur appears at the car seconds later, and he drunkenly falls in. "Thank you so much," he slurs, "Thank you."

"No problem," Mycroft says.

"No really," Arthur says, "You're a life saver."

Sherlock stares at him.

Arthur catches him and begins to stare back.

"I told him who you are," Mycroft says.

Arthur smiles. "Guess we're brothers, then."

Sherlock doesn't say anything, just looks away out the window.

They stop for dinner and get back to Mycroft's house a while later. He sets Sherlock up to eat, and takes Arthur upstairs to the guest room.

"This is the guest room," Mycroft says. "There's the bathroom, and it's got, like, clean sheets and stuff."

Arthur nods and flops down onto the bed. "If you don't mind, I'm a bit tired."

"Oh, sure," Mycroft says. He heads for the door. "I'll just-"

"Why doesn't he like me, Mycroft?" Arthur starts.

Mycroft pauses. "Uhm…Lee?"

"Yes! Nobody ever likes me, Mycroft? Why? You didn't-"

"Arthur, you're my father's son-"

"Lee doesn't! No boys at my school! Maybe…maybe I should just date girls. Girls like me."

This makes Mycroft chuckle. "That's not how it works, Arthur."

"It could. I could date a girl. They're pretty. They're soft."

Mycroft laughs again. "I'm sure Lee will call."

"It's been a week! What is wrong with me?! Am I not…" Arthur takes a deep breath, "Am I not attractive enough?"

Mycroft looks at him. Arthur is an attractive boy, a very attractive boy. "Uhm…"

"You can tell me if I'm not! I trust you!"

Mycroft laughs. "You're attractive, Arthur-"

"Then why doesn't Lee like me?!"

"I guess…you're a bit intimidating. Very proper, I suppose."

"How do I be less proper?"

Mycroft laughs again. "I don't know, mate."

Arthur nods and sits up to drunkenly get his shoes off, which he does with far more finesse than Mycroft expects. "I'll see you later," Arthur says as he lays back again. "Thanks, Mycroft."

"You're welcome," Mycroft says as he leaves the room.

He gets back down to Sherlock and sits next to him at the kitchen island.

"Is he ok?" Sherlock asks.

Mycroft nods.

Arthur wakes an hour later and finds Mycroft and Sherlock in Sherlock's room. Sherlock invites Arthur to play games, and Arthur happily agrees. Sherlock thinks he's cool because he likes Xbox.

Arthur's phone rings a while later, and he looks at it confused.

"I don't know this number," he says.

Mycroft looks at it. "That's Lee."

Arthur smiles and looks at Mycroft. "Really?!"

"Yes! Answer it!"

"Oh!" Arthur hops up and steps out of the room.

He comes back ten minutes later and happily sits on the floor again.

"So?" Mycroft questions.

Arthur smiles wider. "We have a date for Tuesday night."

Mycroft smiles and pats his back, congratulating him.

* * *

Before bed, Mycroft calls Greg to tell him about the day.

"So, Arthur and Lee, huh?" Greg asks.

"Yep, I guess so."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, why would it?"

"I don't know."

"Sherlock thought I was cheating on you. I had to tell him who Arthur is."

Greg laughs. "This kid defends our relationship more than you or I do."

"I know. He was hurt that you didn't stay over the other night."

"I will…next weekend?"

Mycroft smiles into the phone. "I'd like that."

"Me too, love."

They talk for a while longer, then exchange goodbyes and I love you's.

Mycroft falls asleep happy that night, thinking about Greg and nothing else.


	49. Chapter 49

Mycroft doesn't tell anyone about Arthur spending the night at his house, not even Harper. He doesn't want to give Arthur a bad image, for he sees Arthur hanging out with them more often if he and Lee do begin to date. Mycroft secretly hopes they do, especially after Arthur's whining to him on Saturday night. He feels really bad that Arthur feels that way.

Lee doesn't tell anyone about him and Arthur right away, but at lunch on Monday, he and Mycroft do exchange a look. Lee slightly smiles, which makes Mycroft happy for the sake of both Lee and Arthur.

* * *

On Tuesday, the students are scheduled to take a trip to watch debates for their writing assignment. Mrs. Jacobs wants to show them how to perform an educated argument, and all of the students are exciting because taking trips during school hours is fun.

Mrs. Jacobs lets Mycroft and Greg sit next to each other on the bus, and Harper and Hannah sit on the bench across from them. Hilary and Hailey sit behind them, Lee and Jaime next to them, and Lars and Conner behind Hailey. Their group is seated at the back of the bus, and everyone in front of them are occupied with their own cliques.

Mycroft and Greg are both listening to their iPhone music, not really paying attention to each other. Which is fine, they don't need to talk 24/7 like the girls apparently do, which is why they put their music on. Every few minutes they exchange a smile though, and they're enjoying their silence.

Finally, Mycroft notices that Greg's foot-tapping and head-bobbing changes with each song. Mycroft grows very curious, and after three different rhythm changes, Mycroft looks over Greg's shoulder to his phone.

Greg defensively pulls his phone to himself and looks at Mycroft. He takes one of his earbuds out. "What?"

"What are you listening to?" Mycroft curiously asks.

Greg glances at his phone. "Nothing."

Mycroft's mouth perks into an evil grin. He nods and looks out his window again, and Greg relaxes, but seconds later Mycroft quickly grabs his phone and twists his body towards the wall of the bus, that way Greg can't reach it.

"Hey!" Greg shouts when he finally grasps what's happened. "Give it back!"

By now, the girls next to them and behind them pause in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Harper questions.

"Mycroft stole my phone!"

"I want to know what you're listening to!"

"Why?!" Greg shouts.

Mrs. Jacobs stands at the head of the bus. "Quiet down back there!" she calls, as if they're the only rowdy group on the whole bus.

By now, Mycroft's gotten to Greg's most recently played list and he turns back to Greg. "Alright, you got me," he says, "I don't even know any of these songs."

Greg partially sighs relief.

Everyone around them is still curious.

"What are the Spice Girls?" Mycroft asks.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

Mycroft furrows his brows, wondering why they're laughing.

"Just when I thought you were faking being a gay man, Lestrade," Harper jokes.

"Shut up!" Greg replies, snatching his phone from Mycroft's hands. "I can like whatever music I want."

Hailey stands up behind them and looks down. "You're so adorable, Greg," she says, "The Spice Girls are fucking awesome."

"What song was it?" Hannah asks.

Mycroft makes a face. "Spice Up Your Life."

The girls laugh again, the boys groan.

"Oh, fucking no! Please!" Jaime begs. "My sister used to play that for _hours! _I can't!"

The girls laugh harder, and Hannah stands and starts the, "La-la-la…" beat. In seconds, the girls all begin to sing, and Greg sits against his seat trying not to smile.

Mycroft laughs because the girls partially stand in their seats and begin to sing and dance. They're in perfect sync, as if they practice it.

By now, everyone in the bus has turned around to watch them. Mycroft laugh, and Greg turns to join the spectators.

At the chorus, some girls from the front of the bus begin to sing, too. Harper begins to laugh too hard, so she falls back into her seat and embarrassedly covers her face.

Mrs. Jacobs tries to quiet all of them, but the whole bus finishes the song, even some of the boys. Lee joins, and Jaimee laughs at him. Lars dances to try to make Hailey laugh, and once the song ends she kisses his cheek before he falls back into his seat.

The bus claps and everyone else goes back to their own cliques.

"Wow," Mycroft says, "So…The Spice Girls are popular?"

The girls all shout, "And awesome!" at the same time.

"So they're like, just a girl group?"

"They _were _a girl group. In the nineties they were really popular," Harper explains. "They went their separate ways and got back together for the Olympic Closing Ceremonies last summer. Didn't you watch?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "I don't like sport."

"Of course," Harper says.

"I have to admit," Jaimee announces, "The Spice Girls are hot."

"Oh yeah," Conner adds, "Especially Posh."

"I'll say!" Harper says. "I loved her when I was younger."

"Of course," Mycroft mocks, as she just had to him. He addresses the whole group once again, "Posh? Is that her name?"

"No, her real name is Victoria Beckham," Jaimee says. "And she's gorgeous."

"Beckham…" Mycroft mutters. "Say," he turns to Greg, "Isn't that the name of that footballer you like? What's his name?"

"David Beckham!" Hannah interjects. "Oh, he's so hot!"

"I'll say," Hilary says, joining conversation for the first time.

Mycroft stares at Greg. "Is that why you like him?" he asks. "Because he is married to a Spice Girl?"

The group laughs so loud Mrs. Jacobs has to shush them.

"No!" Greg defends. "I like him because he's an amazing player, and because…because…"

"Because he's pretty!" Lars mocks in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey," Hailey says to him, "Becks is a classy man. Greg has good taste."

"So does Harper," Jaimee says.

"Hey Lestrade," Harper says, "How about we break them up? You take David, I'll take Victoria?"

Greg laughs. "Deal."

Mycroft playfully nudges Greg.

"What!"

Mycroft laughs and Greg smiles.

Everyone behind them turns the conversation into other attractive celebrities, Mycroft hearing names like "Leonardo DiCaprio" and "Emily Blunt" for the first time, but he's not paying attention. He and Greg lock eyes, and slowly they lean in for a kiss. It's quick, light, and secretive because they don't want Mrs. Jacobs to separate them (which she'd already threatened). They pull away and simply smile at each other, everyone behind them still debating.

"Who is your celebrity crush, Greg?" Hannah asks, snapping Greg out of the trance of Mycroft's eyes.

"Oh," Greg says, startled. "Uhm…I don't know. I like Sebastian Stan."

"The guy from Captain America?" Harper asks.

Greg chuckles. "Yeah, that guy."

"He's good!" Hannah says. "Sam made me watch Captain America. It wasn't bad."

"It is a good movie," Jaimee says.

"Comic book movies are amazing," Lars says.

Mycroft remembers Harper's Valentine's Day gift to Kelly was going to be the comic book, and he perks up in realization. Valentine's Day was yesterday, but he and Greg decided to hold theirs off until the following weekend. "How was Valentine's Day?" he asks Harper. "Did you do the gift I told you to do?"

"It went well," Harper says. "And yeah! She loved it!"

"What did you get her?" Hannah asks.

Harper tells the group about the book, and everyone says how awesome that is. Harper smiles triumphantly, having feared people would think it was stupid, but everyone loves it.

They finally get to their destination and pile off the bus. They wrap their coats around themselves, the girls stuck wearing business-type dresses or skirts and the boys wearing dress slacks and ties.

"I like your tie, Greg!" Hannah says as Mycroft adjusts it for Greg.

"Oh, thanks," he says, smoothing the pink tie down his chest. "Sam actually got it for me years ago, I think as a joke, but I like it."

Hannah smiles at the mention of her boyfriend, then leaves to follow Harper inside.

"I like it too," Mycroft says as they follow the group. "I like when you wear a tie."

"Yeah? Funny, I like when you don't wear a tie."

"You don't like my ties?"

Greg grins and leans close to Mycroft. "I like when you don't wear anything at all," he whispers.

Mycroft shivers, Greg's words tingling down his spine. He smiles at Greg, and they don't speak for the rest of the entrance into the building.

The trip goes well and they all learn a lot about educated debates. Mrs. Jacobs instructs them to discuss their debates with their partners on their way back to school, so Greg moves to his partner and Hilary sits next to Mycroft. They talk about their report and discuss things they need to change in the final paper they have due on Friday, then they hug again and Hilary returns to her seat.

Greg sits next to Mycroft again and smiles, then they silently ride back to school.

* * *

Debates begin Wednesday, the next day, and all of the students are excited. Greg and Mycroft have the class first period, so they gather their notes and go to their class.

The first pair to go discusses environmental issues, and it's very obvious they agreed on everything they talked about, because their debates were one sided. It's quite boring, but Mycroft manages to pay attention, to his surprise.

Three more pairs take their turn, and finally the last pair is called. Greg and Mycroft sigh relief that they don't have to go that day, so they both sit back in their seats, but as soon as the last group topic is announced, they both look up curiously.

"Danny and Sarah will be discussing same-sex marriage," Mrs. Jacobs says.

Greg sighs. He assumes Danny is going to be a jerk and talk about how 'gross' it is, but to his surprise, Danny says he is for it.

In Danny's speech, he says he is for it because his brother is gay and he knows many gay people, and he thinks they should be allowed to love whoever they want. The students in the class clap when they say that, and Greg catches Danny smile at him.

Sarah, in her speech, says she doesn't think it's right because she thinks it's unnatural. She thinks marriage is for reproducing, and she says, "Since gays can't reproduce, what's the point?"

This irks Greg to no end. Of course it bothers him that people disagree with it at all, but there are many flaws in Sarah's logic. As soon as Mrs. Jacobs opens the floor for debate, Greg raises his hand.

Mrs. Jacobs sighs. "Yes, Mr. Lestrade?"

Greg sits up straight. "Sarah," he says, "In your speech, you state that gays shouldn't be allowed to get married because they can't have kids? What about adoption?"

"That shouldn't be allowed," Sarah says. "Two men shouldn't raise a child. Two women shouldn't raise a baby."

Greg doesn't even bother raising his hand. "What about people who can't have kids? Heterosexual people who can't get pregnant?"

Sarah shrugs. "That's different-"

"So," Greg cuts her off, "Because they're straight they should still be allowed to get married? But two men should be banned from being able to legally be bound to who they love?"

"Well-"

"What about, you know, kids like me?" Greg chuckles to himself. "I mean, not only am I gay, but I have a mother and a step mother. I have two mums, technically. What does that mean?"

"Well, that's obviously different-"

"So just because I can't have a child naturally with someone I love, I shouldn't be allowed to marry them?"

"Look, Lestrade," Sarah sternly says, "Whatever you do is your business, but I don't think it's a valid lifestyle. All I'm saying is, if you are allowed to get married one day, what will that say about my marriage? Same-sex marriage is a joke, and it'll make _my _future marriage less meaningful. It'll make me having a child less meaningful. It'll confuse my children, it'll make them think…it'll make them think that it's ok for them to be like you. Which it's not. I don't care if you're arguing with me to make a point, but since you're arguing with me because you are gay, it's meaningless. I don't care, you're not anything to me. You're nothing."

As soon as she finishes speaking, Greg grabs his bag and stands.

"Mr. Lestrade!" Mrs. Jacobs shouts, but Greg doesn't stop. He just marches right out of the room.

Mycroft wants to follow him, but he doesn't want to get into trouble. Instead, he shoots Sarah angry glares and sits until the bell rings. As soon as it does, he runs out of the room.

Greg is nowhere to be found. Mycroft tries to call him, but he doesn't answer. Nobody sees him, nobody knows where he went. Mycroft even goes to the counselor's office, but he isn't in there. Mycroft goes to his next class, but he worries about Greg the whole time.

Thirty minutes later, Mycroft's phone vibrates with a text. He pulls his phone out and sees that it's Greg Sr.

From: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **What happened to Gregory? He just stormed into the house and ran right up to his bedroom. He won't let us in.**

Mycroft frowns and feels like jumping out of his seat to go to Greg, but he doesn't. Instead he texts back:

To: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **A stupid girl at school said a lot of mean things to him. He stormed right out of class. **

He gets a reply almost instantly:

From: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **Perfect. Come by after school, Mycroft. See if you can talk to him.**

To: Gregory Lestrade Sr. **Yes, sir. **

Mycroft pockets his phone and shoots Sarah another look, then continues doing his work.

Mycroft wants to leave school early, but he doesn't. He figures he'd let Greg have his alone time, and once school ends he rushes to Greg's.

Greg Sr. tells Mycroft that Jan shouted through the door that he'd be stopping by, so hopefully Greg unlocked his door. Sure enough, the door is unlocked, so Mycroft goes right in and sees Greg laying face down on his bed.

"Greg?" he softly asks, but Greg doesn't stir. Mycroft grows worried for a second, but he can see Greg's back move with each breath, so he sighs relief and pulls his coat off.

Mycroft removes his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt, then removes his belt, then lays on the bed. He snuggles close to Greg and rests his head on the middle of Greg's back.

He hears and feels Greg wake, and he begins stroking Greg's side.

"She's right," Greg whispers.

Confused, Mycroft asks, "About what?"

"I am nothing," Greg says.

Mycroft's hand pauses. "She's wrong."

Greg shakes his head against his pillow. "She's not. You are. I am. We're…we're nothing."

"I don't think that," Mycroft says.

"Then I am. I'm nothing."

"You're everything," Mycroft nuzzles Greg's back, "To me, at least."

"Which is why I'm nothing."

Mycroft grows annoyed very quickly. "Stop letting her words get to you."

"It wasn't just her words," Greg explains, "It was that nobody else even bothered to argue with her. Not even you."

"Sorry I didn't bring my Pride Flag and Elton John collection to school today," Mycroft tries to joke.

Greg doesn't say anything.

"I was joking," Mycroft clarifies.

"I know."

Mycroft frowns. "You're not nothing. You're special."

"I'm different."

"And that's why you're special. I think people who are different are the most special. Do you want to know why?"

Greg shrugs.

"I think it's because…it's because we're all dealt different cards, right? Fate? And people like us, who are special, are dealt their hand because we're the most brave. Because we have courage to stand up for who we are. And you…you're the most special because you are courageous. You're so open about all of this and you're so brave and you're so confident when you say the words, 'I'm gay.' Me? I'm not. I just ignore it. So if anyone's nothing…it's me."

Greg slightly turns so that he's facing Mycroft. He's crying. "You really think that?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg turns to him fully and hugs him, pulling Mycroft as close as he can. They silently hold each other for minutes, and finally Greg pulls away. "You're not nothing," he says as soon as he does.

"I'm not as brave as you."

"I wish I could ignore it like you. You're brave in that you just…you can ignore it."

Mycroft nods. "You can't let the words of a stupid little girl get to you."

Greg frowns. "It's not just her. It's everyone. Her, my mum, other classmates, the fucking government-"

Mycroft chuckles at that. He smiles at Greg. "Do you want to know what the best part of it all is?"

Greg looks confused. "There's a best part?"

Mycroft takes his hand and locks their fingers together. "That we have each other."

Greg doesn't say anything, he just looks at Mycroft. Seconds later, he attacks Mycroft in a deep kiss, stealing all the air out of Mycroft's lungs, and all of the fear in his heart.

At that moment, Mycroft feels like going back to Sarah and giving her a piece of his mind for making Greg feel that way. He feels like shouting from the rooftops that he is in love with another boy, and that he doesn't want to hide forever. He feels like changing the world with that one simple kiss.

Mycroft kisses back, but soon Greg pulls away for air. He looks into Mycroft's eyes, both so blue and clear and open that Greg wants to swim into them and stay forever. He knows that this is where he should be for the rest of his life, and he says it. "I want to be with you forever."

Stunned, Mycroft doesn't say anything.

"Please?" Greg plants a quick kiss onto Mycroft's lips. "Be with me forever?"

Mycroft slowly nods, feeling the same way. "Yes, ok."

Greg kisses him again, and they don't part for minutes after that.

They finally leave Greg's room on time for dinner, so Jan makes them plates and they sit with her and Greg Sr. Greg tells them about what happened at school, and Greg Sr. asks if he needs to go to the school to talk to anyone. Greg says that won't be necessary, and Mycroft tells him how nearly everyone at school was talking about it.

"I heard people say things like, 'I always thought, but now we know…' about you."

"Were people judgmental?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Some were. Some were like, 'Oh, he is? Awesome!'."

Greg nods. "Well," he shrugs, at a loss of words, "Guess it's out now. Just like the last school."

"Don't worry," Jan tries, "It _isn't _like when everyone found out at your old school. And I'm proud of you."

"Me too, son."

Greg nods. "Thanks, guys."

"I am too," Mycroft says.

* * *

The next day, Mycroft wakes nervous about the school day. When people starting questioning if he was gay, that wasn't good for him. He got beat up a lot, and that's when everyone started being so mean to him. He hopes people are nicer to Greg, and he wants nothing bad to happen. He wants to stand proudly next to Greg.

As he's getting dressed, he remembers something one of his aunts had bought him for Christmas last year. He goes to his closet and pulls out his tie collection, finding the right one: a rainbow-striped tie. He smiles and wraps it around his neck.

He gets to school at the usual time and is emptying his bag when Greg approaches him. Greg kisses him quickly, then opens his own locker.

"Oh!" Mycroft remembers his tie. He's still wearing his coat, so Greg can't see it, so he begins to unbutton it. "I wanted to be brave like you, so…" he pulls his coat apart. "Ta-da!"

Greg laughs and touches his tie. "Wow!"

"It's not exactly a sign that says, 'Hey I'm Greg's boyfriend!', but it's a start."

Greg smiles and kisses him, and minutes later their friends arrive.

"We heard about what happened yesterday," Jaimee says after they all greet. "And we just want to support you guys."

"Thanks, mate," Greg says.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Jaimee says. He unbuttons his coat just as Mycroft had, and the rest of their friends follow, and all of them reveal white t-shirts with rainbow-stripes painted on the best.

Greg and Mycroft laughs.

"Oh gosh, guys!" Greg cries. "Amazing!"

Harper smiles. "Of course I wanted to stand up today, and when I told Jaimee, he insisted we all do so. Everyone's got one, we made them last night."

"These are great guys, really!"

"Really amazing," Mycroft adds.

They all pridefully wear them all day, and nobody messes with them or says anything, not even Dave Cooper or Sarah or Mrs. Jacobs. Greg and Mycroft love it, and they're proud of their friends for being so brave, too. They go through the day very happy, and the issue isn't brought up at school again for a long time.

* * *

_***Hello, all! So this chapter I am apparently having LGBT feels. I wrote this a long time ago because Pride in my state was a few weeks ago, but I didn't get a chance to add it in when it happened, so I found the opportunity to do so now. Thank you for reading and being so patient about my computer issues. Please review! Thanks! **_


	50. Chapter 50

***A/N: Hey all! So sorry about the long break. Still having computer issues, and now I'm home for the week so I don't have a laptop with me. This was written and uploaded from mobile, so sorry if there are errors. Thanks for being patient! Please review!  
**Warning for sexual content!**

* * *

The next day, Friday, Mycroft gets up and goes downstairs like he usually does. To his surprise, his mother is there, so she greets him and he sits next to her.

He blows on his coffee as she offers him a section of the newspaper, and he looks up at her through his hair.

"Oh, honey," Marie cries, reaching for his hair. She runs her fingers through it and brushes it back out of his eyes. "You need a haircut."

He scowls and pushes it forward again. "I do not."

"When was the last time you had one?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Before school started."

Marie shakes her head. "Can you even see?"

Mycroft nods. "Of course I can."

"Well, you need at least a trim. And take your brother with you."

"Sherlock will NOT let me get his haircut."

"Bribe him. Sunday, you two need it."

Mycroft sighs. He nods and sips his coffee.

"And..." Marie starts. "What about..." she stutters over her thoughts. "Have you thought about your plans?"

Mycroft grimaces. He hadn't thought about the plan since before he met Greg. He shakes his head.

"What are you thinking you want to do? You've been planning this since...gah, forever, Mycroft."

"I know-"

"It'd be a waste to not use everything you've worked for."

"I know-"

"You really need to decide, love."

"I know, Mother."

Marie sighs. "I want everything that's best for you. Gregory could join you after he finishes."

"I doubt he would. He couldn't pay to go, and he doesn't want to go to Oxford. What if I go to Harvard?"

"Then I'll fly you home every chance you get. If it's what you want, you and Gregory could make it work."

"We could, I don't know if he would."

"Well," Marie says, "You need to do what's best for you. Understand?"

Mycroft nods.

"I love you," she kisses his cheek.  
"Haircuts Sunday, alright?"

Mycroft nods. He takes his coffee upstairs and begins to get ready for school.

* * *

Mycroft and Greg agreed to post-pone Valentines Day until the weekend because Marie was going to be taking Sherlock to Dublin.

Mycroft wakes up nervous on Saturday, unsure of what the evening would hold for the two of them.

Greg doesn't go over for tutoring because he has a football tournament all day, so Mycroft tells him to be there by six PM.

Greg pushes the excitement of the evening out of his mind for the matches. His first match is at eight AM, so he gets there early to stretch. Sam is there already when he arrives, so they warm up together.

"So?" Sam starts when they begin team drills. "Big night tonight."

"Huh? Oh, I guess so."

Sam nudges him. "Good night for...ya know..." Sam winks.

Greg cracks a grin and huffs out a chuckle. "I don't know, mate."

"You've thought about it, haven't you?"

"Well, of course. But I don't know if we're ready."

"It's been months."

"So? We could be together for years and still not know if we're ready."

"But you want to?"

"Yeah I bloody want to," Greg says with a chuckle.

Sam laughs. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," Greg replies.

* * *

Mycroft goes to Greg's 12 o'clock match, which is against Jaimee and Lee's team, so all of their friends are there. Since its a Saturday and Mycroft came from home, he wears a jumper and jeans, like he does on weekends.

"My god!" Harper makes a fuss. "Are you wearing JEANS?!"

Mycroft laughs. "I wear jeans all the time. I wore jeans to the club!"

"But...but this isn't a club or anything!"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Alright, alright!"

They sit with their friends and watch as the teams stretch and warm up.

"So," Harper starts. "Big night tonight."

"Is it?"

"You know it is."

"Hmm..." Mycroft pretends not to know what she means.

"Valentines Day," she says, "Is romantic...and...you guys are virgins..."

Mycroft chuckles and nudges her. "Could you not talk about my sex life so loud?"

Harper smiles. "Would you be ready for that?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I'm really not sure. If it happens it happens, if it doesn't then it'll happen another time."

Harper wraps an arm around him. "Just be careful."

"Thanks."

Harper smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

Just then, Mycroft's phone rings. It's Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Mycroft!" Arthur shouts into the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mycroft replies. "What's up?"

"I'm on my way to Lee's match, are you there?"

"Yeah. My friends and I are all here."

"Great. I'll see you soon!"

Mycroft hangs up and continues watching the teams warm up, thinking about a swirl of Arthur and Lee and him and Greg.

Arthur arrives ten minutes later with two cups. He climbs the bleachers to Mycroft and gives him a cup, apologizing to everyone else. They all say its ok and greet him, then they all stare at him, Mycroft included.

Arthur finally notices after he takes the time to spot Lee. He looks at each of them. "What?" he questions.

"So..." Mycroft starts.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Tell us about your fucking date!" Harper demands.

Arthur smiles. "Oh...uhm...it went well."

"Well?" Hannah asks. "That's it?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"What did you do?" Hailey asks.

"We went to a movie. And after we got pizza."

They all stare at him with anticipation.

"Aaaaand..." they all say at once.

Arthur grins and pulls his cup to his lips. Right as he's about to sip, he says, "I don't kiss and tell."

The girls squeal. Mycroft just smiles.

"So you like him?" Hannah asks.  
Arthur nods. "Yeah, I do. I hope he likes me, too."

"He does," Hailey says. "He's just shy. You've got to let him open up."

"I'm patient," Arthur says.

The match begins and they all quiet for the first ten minutes, but eventually they begin to talk again.

They talk about their boys on the field (Greg and Sam on one team, Jaimee, Lee, and Lars on the other), and about school. Hilary arrives and they don't really talk about Lee and Arthur again, because she keeps shooting Arthur dirty looks. He doesn't care, though.

"So," Arthur starts to Mycroft, "Are you going to meet us for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Oh," Mycroft says. "Uhm..."

"He's got plans!" Harper supplies.

"Oh?"

Mycroft glares at her. "Yeah, actually Greg is spending the evening with me, and tomorrow I've got to take Sherlock to get a haircut."

"Are you getting one too?" Arthur asks, examining Mycroft's long hair.

"Yeah, I think so. I hate getting my hair cut, though."

"Why?" Harper asks.

"Uhm...when I was younger," Mycroft glances at Arthur once, then continues, "I had to get a haircut every first of the month. From when I was about eight on. And then...uhm, yeah, then when I didn't have to anymore, I decided I never wanted to. I've gotten one once every six or seven months since."

Arthur watches him as he talks. He notices Mycroft's change in speech and facial expression.

"Why did you have to?" Hannah asks.

Mycroft nearly jumps when she talks, he didn't know she was even listening. "My father made me."

Hannah and Harper's eyebrows raise in surprise, Arthur doesn't change at all.

Mycroft looks at Arthur, and he's just staring at the field. Mycroft feels like giving him a hug or something, which he finds odd because he was talking about his own father. But his father was Arthur's father, and he feels confused about how he feels.

"Are you ok?" Harper asks Arthur.

"Hmm?" He snaps out of it and looks at her. "Oh, yes. Fine!"

"So how do you two know each other?" Hannah asks, changing the subject.

Mycroft is about to go through the story, explain, "Well...my father married his mother after my mother divorced him..."

But Arthur chimes in first. "We have the same dad!" he cheerily states.

Hilary and Hailey pause their conversation to look shocked like Harper and Hannah.

Mycroft kind of nods. "Yup," he says as he takes a sip from his cup.

The girls look confused.

"Well," Arthur clarifies, "My step dad. Mycroft's real dad."

"But you called him your 'new' friend," Harper says.

"We just met," Arthur says.

Mycroft wants to kick him for revealing so much about his life, but he doesn't.

"When?" Hannah asks.

"Few months ago."

"Where?" Hailey asks.

"At our dad's funeral."

The girls look from Arthur to Mycroft.

"What?!" Harper questions.

"Yup..." is all Mycroft says.

"Jesus, Myc," Harper says. "Are you ok? What...why didn't you tell us?"

Mycroft shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Harper cries.

Hannah, who is sitting right next to Mycroft, wraps her arm around him and hugs him tight.

Mycroft is startled, but he pats her arm.

Harper rubs his knee.

"Can we change the subject now?" Mycroft asks.

The girls take the hint and start gossiping about the girl Jaimee met at the club. Mycroft stops paying attention, instead he watches Greg on the field and his mind jumps from subject to subject.

Arthur nudges him after a few minutes.

Mycroft looks over at him.

"Sorry," Arthur says.

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "It's ok."

Arthur half smiles. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok," Mycroft says again. "Really."

Arthur pats his shoulder and looks back to the field right as Lee gets the ball. He claps for Lee, then the boys continue watching the match.

Greg's team ends up winning, so they move on to the three PM final.

Mycroft doesn't stay to watch, he just tells Greg to get to his house whenever he can.

As the girls and Mycroft are saying hello to the players, Arthur quickly gives Lee a small kiss. Lee smiles and blushes, and Hilary happens to see. She angrily leaves with Hailey, but Hailey gives Lee a thumbs up as she's pulled away.

* * *

Mycroft gets home at 2:30 and takes a short nap. Around an hour later he gets up and begins cooking. He decided that he wanted to cook for Greg a few weeks ago, and since this was the perfect opportunity, he wanted to take advantage.

He decides to make chicken and potatoes, something he himself enjoys eating. He adds a salad because he really likes salad, and of course they need something green in their meal. For dessert he decides to bake brownies because they're quick and easy. He has ice cream, too, so he thinks they'll eat brownies and ice cream.

While his chicken is baking, he gets in the shower. He takes his time in the shower, wanting to be as nice for Greg as he can be.

He gets out and checks his phone. He has a text from Greg saying he's on his way, and according to Mycroft's timing, he'd be arriving in twenty minutes. Mycroft smiles and his stomach turns with excitement.

He brushes his teeth and combs his hair and gets dressed into jeans, a crisp white shirt, and a blue tie. He thinks he looks great, and he feels great, so he goes downstairs to wait.

He sets the food up on the dining room table and puts the brownies in to bake. In no time, the doorbell rings, and Mycroft slowly makes his way to the door.

He takes a deep breath before he swings the door open and smiles.

"Hey, love," Greg says with a grin.

Mycroft lets him in and takes his coat. He takes in Greg's look and says, "You look amazing."

Greg looks down at himself. He's wearing jeans and a new black jumper. "Thanks," he says. "You do too."

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss him. "How was your match?" He asks as he pulls away, but Greg doesn't let him move.

Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft's waist and pulls him close. "My match was fine. We won, but I was too distracted to notice."

"Oh?" Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's neck. "Distracted by what?"

"By this really hot guy I saw watching my twelve o'clock match."

Mycroft smiles. "Oh?"

Greg nods and leans in to nuzzle Mycroft's neck.

"What did he look like?" Mycroft asks.

"Lets see..." Greg starts. "He's tall," Greg kisses Mycroft's neck. "He's got gorgeous eyes," Greg pulls back enough to move Mycroft's hair out of his eyes. Mycroft lets him. "His lips just look addicting," Greg kisses Mycroft's lips and his hands trail down Mycroft's body. His hands finally stop at Mycroft's backside and Greg pulls him close. "And he's got the best arse I've ever seen." He kisses Mycroft again, this time pushing his tongue deep into Mycroft's mouth.

They pull apart panting.

"I made dinner," Mycroft says between breathes.

"I'm not hungry," Greg replies.

"I'm not either."

Greg just looks at Mycroft, wondering what he wants, and finally Mycroft grabs his hand and leads him upstairs.

They get up to Mycroft bedroom and just stare at each other for many minutes. Neither wants to move too quickly, but finally they think the same and lean into each other at the same time.

They kiss slowly, wrapping their arms around each other as they had downstairs. They migrate to the bed, sitting neatly at the edge next to each other.

Greg pushes Mycroft down onto the bed first, then follows him, laying completely over Mycroft. Mycroft's hands migrate to Greg's back, where he pushes them under Greg's shirt to feel his skin.

Greg kisses him deeply and rubs himself against Mycroft, their hardness between them feeling friction and causing them to moan into each other's mouths. Greg pulls back to pull his shirt off, and while he's up he pulls at Mycroft's tie.

"Why did you even get dressed?" Greg jokes.

"I didn't know you were going to jump me as soon as you walked through the door," Mycroft replies, pulling his tie off over his head. He didn't undo it enough, so it gets caught in his hair and makes it move out of place.

"Your hair like that, all disheveled, is so cute," Greg says, smiling.

Mycroft sits up with Greg still straddling his hips. "Cute?" he mocks.

Greg reaches for the buttons of Mycroft's shirt. "Well, yeah. Your hair is very boyish and cute," he pulls apart Mycroft's shirt. "Your body is just...hot. And this," Greg grounds his hips down, his still-clothed cock pressing against Mycroft's. he huffs out a breath and says, "This is sexy."

Mycroft's breath catches at the friction, then he grabs Greg's hips and changes their position, pushing Greg down onto his back and climbing on top of him.

They kiss for a few long minutes, not wanting to rush anything. Then, Greg reaches between them and undoes Mycroft's belt and trousers, then reaches into Mycroft's pants and palms his erection. Mycroft moans into Greg's mouth. He wants to come right then, it feels so good, but he wants more.

"Greg," he manages between kisses.

Greg pauses.

"I think I'm..." Mycroft takes a deep breath. "I'm...ready."

Greg looks confused for a split second, then he slowly grins. "Really?"

Mycroft nods. "Only if you are."

"I am. I'm...I'm really ready."

Mycroft smiles. "Better get these off then," he says, sitting back on his heels and pulling at Greg's jeans.

Greg watches as Mycroft gets him undressed, then tosses his clothes to the floor. Mycroft gets off the bed to do the same, and Greg gets the lube.

"Still got the one I left here?" Greg asks, reaching for Mycroft's bedside table.

Mycroft nods. "What, do you think I used it all or something?"

Greg laughs. "I don't know, maybe."

Mycroft smiles and gets back on the bed. Greg turns over to face him.

"So..." Mycroft starts. "How..."

"Uhm," Greg thinks, "Same way as last time? I want to see you."

Mycroft nods and takes the tube from Greg. He kisses Greg deeply, pulling Greg's entire body tight against his. They kiss for minutes, finally their touches becoming so needy that Mycroft finally pulls away and sits up on his knees, like the first time he'd fingered Greg.

"Ready?" Mycroft asks.

Greg nods and spreads his legs. He watches as Mycroft pours the lube onto his fingers, then takes a deep breath as Mycroft reaches between his legs.

Since they'd practiced already, Mycroft does it all more confidently. They'd tried it the other way around, so Mycroft knows more about how it feels and when too much is too much. Of course, he frequently asks Greg if he's ok, and Greg reassures him that he's fine.

Preparation takes longer than any other time, Mycroft wanting to be sure Greg is stretched as well as he needs to be. Fear sets in as he thinks Greg is ready, and Greg can sense his tension.

"Hey," Greg manages, "Are you ok? Talk to me."

Mycroft's fingers pause and he looks at Greg. "I'm just nervous."

"Me too, but it'll be so good," Greg says.

Mycroft nods and looks down at his fingers buried deep inside Greg.

"Hey," Greg says, getting his attention once again. "I love you."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "I love you, too."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

Greg cracks a smile. "Lets get on with it, then."

Mycroft smiles at him, then leans over and kisses him.

They continue kissing as Greg blindly distributes lube onto Mycroft. He gets it on the sheet, but Mycroft lets him know that it's ok. Once Greg says he's finished, Mycroft pulls his fingers away and moves to between Greg's spread thighs.

Mycroft looks down at his cock, then at Greg's face. "Ready?"

Greg nods. "Yes."

Mycroft nods back, then takes hold of his cock and presses it against Greg's hole. The sensitivity at the head of his cock makes his breathing quicken.

"Good?" Greg observes.

Mycroft nods, then bites his lip and presses the head of his cock into Greg.

Both boys gasp, Greg's eyes rolling back and Mycroft's fluttering.

"God..." Mycroft mutters. "It's not even in all the way. Does it hurt?"

Greg swallows and slightly nods. "Kind of. Just...hold on."

Mycroft waits as long as Greg tells him to, though his cock is screaming to push in and ride. He breathes deeply and waits, and finally Greg tells him to continue.

Mycroft pulls back just a bit, then thrusts forward with more force, but not too much, and pushing into the tight muscle inside Greg. Greg moans so loudly he nearly screams, and fear in Mycroft rises.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeats.

Greg reaches for him and pets his chest. "No! Good! It was good!"

Mycroft frowns still and doesn't move.

"Come on, baby," Greg says, closing his eyes and slightly lifting his legs. "Move."

Mycroft thrusts in one final time, this time all the way so his pelvis is against Greg's ass. He strokes Greg's thighs and hips, not moving except for his hands. His head rolls back and he closes his eyes, the intensity of the tightness making his balls right already.

"Thrust," Greg breathes out. "Come on, I'm ready."

Mycroft nods and looks down at Greg, wanting to see his face as he thrusts. The first thrust is short, barely noticeable, but the second one is slightly harder and deeper.

Greg moans loudly and reaches for Mycroft again. Mycroft thrusts one more time, then falls forward and cradles Greg's head. Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft, then his legs, and Mycroft carefully thrusts in and out with abandon.

"So tight..." Mycroft whispers into Greg's ear before propping himself up on his elbows and kissing Greg.

Their tongues swirl together and Greg moans.

Greg scratches Mycroft's back as he comes a few thrusts later, Mycroft's stomach rubbing against his cock and causing friction there. The tight pulsing of Greg's muscles causes Mycroft's orgasm to happen, his eyes clenching shut and his cock burying deep inside his boyfriend.

Mycroft pulls out as his breathing returns to normal. He winces as the sensitivity of his softening cock.

"That...was..." Greg mumbles.

"Amazing," Mycroft supplies, laying next to Greg.

They stare at the ceiling, then at the same time they look at each other.

Greg cracks a smile first, causing Mycroft to smile. "Congratulations," Greg says.

"On?"

"Losing your virginity."

Mycroft chuckles and turns over. "I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"Well, I do, and I'm glad I took it."

Mycroft just smiles. "Alright. If it makes you feel good."

"It does. Nobody else will ever be your first, and nobody else will ever be my first."

"Hopefully..." Mycroft starts, but he stops himself and buries his face in his pillow.

Greg pats his shoulder. "Hopefully what?"

Mycroft shakes his head into his pillow.

"Hopefully...you'll never have sex with anyone else?" Greg questions.

Mycroft bashfully looks up from his pillow.

Greg smiles. "I feel the same way."

Mycroft smiles at him and leans over to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mycroft lays on his chest and Greg runs his fingers through Mycroft's hair. After a few minutes, Greg's stomach growls. Mycroft looks up at him.

"Sorry," Greg says.

Mycroft shakes his head. "How about I warm up the food and we eat up here?"

Greg nods and says he'll shower while Mycroft gets the food.

They meet back on the bed at the same time. Mycroft put everything on trays and placed it nicely on the bed, both trays over spots they wouldn't want to sit.

They agree on a movie to watch (Jurassic Park, even though Mycroft claims its not romantic enough), and they eat. After the movie and dinner, they fall asleep, and when they wake up they agree then on mutual hand jobs, and by then they fully go to bed.

The next morning, they both wake up extremely happy and glowing.


	51. Chapter 51

The next day, Marie and Sherlock arrive home around noon, as Marie had promised. Greg, Sherlock, and Mycroft pile into a car to go to the city. They drop Greg off first, even though he and Mycroft don't want to end their romantic weekend.

Mycroft didn't tell Greg he was going to cut his hair, much less chop it all off -which is what Mycroft does. He decides just to start the growth process all over again, so he cuts it so its barely three inches off his head. He can style it by slicking it down, spiking it up, or slicking it down and making the front stick up off his forehead, which is what he does.

He likes it just fine, but he quickly begins to miss the length. Oddly, he felt invisible with longer hair, but now that everyone can see his eyes, he feels exposed.

He gets dressed and goes to school as usual on Monday. His nerves grow as he anticipates Greg's arrival; never has he ever feared what another person thinks of him, but right now he's scared.

Greg arrives as Mycroft is organizing the books in his locker. He doesn't look up as he walks down the hall, and Mycroft can tell he's lost in thought.

As soon as Greg looks up, just a step away from Mycroft, his jaw drops and his bag falls off his shoulder.

Mycroft smiles a shy smile.

Greg is speechless. "Mycroft?" he finally manages.

Mycroft chuckles. "Yes?"

"You look so..." Greg trails off as he pulls Mycroft's arm to adjust his body to look at Greg straight on. Greg's eyes trail over him.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asks.

"You don't look like you..." Greg says in awe. He steps around Mycroft and continues to examine him. "You've got the same voice, same eyes, same clothes..." Greg gets to Mycroft's back and trails a finger down Mycroft's spine. His hand falls down to Mycroft's bum and he gently pinches. "This is definitely my boyfriend's arse..."

Mycroft jumps and squeals. He laughs at Greg's words.

Greg gets back to Mycroft's front and he pauses, his hand cradling his chin. "You look like Mycroft...but your hair is all wrong..."

Mycroft grows concerned. He frowns. "Wrong?"

Greg smiles and pulls Mycroft close. "I didn't say wrong was bad," he says, "The long hair was you. But..." he grins and kisses the frown away from Mycroft's lips. "I like it," he says, pulling away. "Less boyish. Much more grown up, much more...sexy."

Mycroft blushes. He kisses Greg again.

Greg finally lets him go and steps away. He grabs his bag and goes to his locker.

"I got Sherlock's hair cut too," Mycroft mentions.

Greg nearly drops his bag in shock again. "He let you?"

Mycroft chuckles. "It took some bribing."

"Yeah? I'd imagine, he won't let me touch his bloody sock drawer. I'll tell you, that's the last time I help you do laundry."

Mycroft laughs.

"What did you have to bribe him with anyway?"

"Uhm..." Mycroft shuts his locker and turns to Greg. He leans against his locker and tries to look sorry. "I promised you'd accompany us to the zoo this weekend."

Greg laughs. "That was his bribe? The zoo? I'd have expected him to want money."

"No," Mycroft clarifies, "his bribe is, uhm, you."

Greg looks confused, but he smiles. "Me?"

"He only agreed to let me go to the zoo because I pointed out that without me he wouldn't even have you."

Greg laughs loud at this. He shuts his locker and turns to Mycroft. "That's amazing," Greg says.

Mycroft reaches for Greg and adjusts his coat. "It's a bit funny," he agrees. "So this weekend?"

Greg nods. "Of course. I can't wait to see his haircut."

"It looks like mine," Mycroft explains.

Greg lifts himself away from his locker and turns to face the same direction as Mycroft. He takes Mycroft's hand and begins to walk down the hall. "Yours looks hot," he says. "I love seeing your eyes."

Mycroft looks at him, his eyes practically flashing under the light. He smiles and Greg leans over to kiss him.

Two weeks pass and the boys don't get a chance to have penetrative sex again. They agreed to have some discretion and limit their time together like that to when they are sure to be completely alone, to save it for special occasions.

Mycroft also doesn't tell anyone about it, not even Harper, so he finds it extremely angering when they're sitting in her bedroom and she brings it up.

They're sitting facing each other on her bed, her fingers sprawled across his lap as he paints her nails.

"So when are you going to tell me you're not a virgin anymore?" she suddenly asks.

"Is that what you think of with your hand so close to my penis?" he jokes.

She laughs. "I'm serious. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How do you even know?!"

"Hannah told me."

Mycroft pauses and glares at her hand. His cheeks redden and he huffs out a frustrated breath.

"Wow," Harper mutters, taking note of his now bright red ears. "I'm sorry."

He sighs and sits up. "It's..." he tries. He takes a deep breath. "It's not your fault. How the fuck does Hannah know?"

"Hello? She's dating your boy's best friend. She knows what Sam knows."

"Perfect," Mycroft mutters, tending to her hand once again.

"Don't worry," Harper says, "nobody else knows."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"I would," she explains, "Hannah cried when she told me."

Mycroft pauses again. "What?"

"She felt so awful that she cried. She said Sam blurted it to her and made her promise not to tell, she even felt bad that she knew. Anyway, she told me by accident and cried because she told me."

Mycroft looks confused. "How did she tell you by accident?"

"She was telling me that her and Sam haven't, that she doesn't even think she can and that it doesn't work, or something, and she said, 'Mycroft bloody Holmes has had sex before me!', and then she looked shocked that she said it out loud and, yeah. Then she cried."

Mycroft chuckles. "She thinks she's a loser because I had sex before her?"

"Yeah, hun. I probably would too if I were in her position."

Mycroft laughs. "What?! Why?!"

"You were a loser before we met you," she says with a smile.

Mycroft glares. "Ha-ha. Well, now I have the hottest boyfriend in school and am hated for it, so I think I've done pretty well for myself."

"You've also got the hottest best friend at school, so yeah you're pretty well off."

Mycroft laughs and leans forward to kiss her cheek, as she does to him.

Just then, her brother bursts through the door. He stares at them for minutes. Suddenly he shouts, "What alternate reality did I stumble into?!", then quickly leaves the room.

Mycroft and Harper burst into laughter and continue painting their fingernails.

They brush through a long silence while Mycroft thinks about the letter he'd gotten that afternoon. He shifts uncomfortably, Harper takes note.

"What's up?" she asks, growing concerned.

He looks at her for a second, but says, "Nothing, why?"

She sighs. "I haven't known you that long, but I know the face you make when you're bursting at the seams to talk about something."

Mycroft bites his lip and looks her in the eye. She looks genuinely concerned and curious. "Ok..." he takes a deep breath. "But you have to PROMISE not to tell Greg."

She notes the desperation in his voice. "I promise."

He takes another deep breath. "I got, uhm..." he stumbles over his thoughts, but the pride in him smiles. "I got into Yale."

Her jaw drops and she gasps. "What?!"

He slowly smiles wider. "Yeah, I...I got into Yale. And, uhm, and Harvard."

"Are you fucking joking?" she demands, cracking a smile.

"No, I got in. I'm still waiting for Oxford, though, which is my obvious first choice."

She playfully punches his shoulder. "Shut up!" She lunges at him and hugs him tight. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you," he says, hugging her.

"I didn't even know you applied! Wh-when? How?" They all still have a year before they go on to university, so confusion sets in for Harper.

"Well, I could have gone to university this year but I still needed all the courses I took first term. But now I'm done, I was actually finished in December, but I couldn't just leave half way. I applied in August and now...now I'm in." He smiles again.

"But exams? The tests-"

"I took them last April. I got the results in July and decided to apply."

"My god...you really are a proper genius, aren't you?" She grins. "I'm proud of you, Holmes."

"Thanks," he says.

"Have you...are you going to tell Greg? What did your mum say? What about-"

"I haven't told anyone. Surely my mum will insist I go-"

"Well, sure-"

"And Greg, I don't..."

"I'd be nervous, too-"

"So you understand-"

"I won't tell anyone," she promises again.

He nods.

"Greg will push you to go," she says after a minute of silence. "He won't like it, but he would never ask you to stay."

"I know, and that worries me. He'll make me go and I'm afraid of what that means for us. My mother already promised I can fly home any chance I get if I go to America. And Oxford isn't THAT far...but still..."

"It sounds like you've been planning all of this since before you met Greg."

"I've been planning this since the first day of second term of first year." She looks confused, so he elaborates, "Over break, I went to a party. It was the first and last party I was ever invited to. Well, I was actually talking to someone and he told me he liked me, and I thought that was cool. I told him I liked him back, even though I didn't even really know him. Well, that's when everyone found out that I'm gay, and when we returned to school, Dave Cooper attacked me. I needed stitches in my lip, here," he points to a scar on his lower lip, "And Dave never left me alone. But...you know that much. Everyone knows that much."

Harper looks sorry through his entire speech. "All the times I saw, all the times I noticed you injured, I should have-"

"You couldn't have done anything. Nobody could, until Greg. I think Dave is genuinely afraid of Greg, which works for me." He smiles, then it quickly fades. "I don't want to hurt Greg."

"You need to tell him. He'll be happy for you, that I am sure of."

Mycroft nods. "Yeah, I think so. I hope so."

She smiles at him and leans over to hug him again. "I am proud of you."

He hugs her back, his nose digging into her hair and he feels comfortable. "I don't want to lose this," he says.

"You won't," she pulls away. "Maybe I'll follow you! I could go to Oxford, don't you think?"

He nods. "Definitely!"

She smiles. "Well," she moves to get off the bed, "I'm sure my brother was letting us know that dinner is about ready, so lets go downstairs."

He follows her up. They go downstairs and she squeals with leftover delight of his news.

"I'm a girl!" she exclaims, "we gossip! Can I PLEASE tell someone?"

He sighs. "Fine, you can tell your parents."

She smiles and offers him a chair at dinner. He sits adjacent to her father, Charles, who he likes very much because he's very smart. He owns and runs a business, and he always talks to Mycroft about business and politics, which Mycroft really enjoys. Harper's brother, Matthew, is very smart too, but he likes things like art, so he steers away from their discussions.

"Mycroft," Charles starts, "How are you today?"

"I'm great sir, thank you."

Harper looks at him and smiles. "Tell him about your news, Myc!"

Mycroft cracks a smile and takes a deep breath. "Harper is very excited and insists I tell you that I got acceptance letters from Harvard and Yale."

Charles smiles wide. "You're kidding? Mycroft, that's incredible!"

"Thank you, sir," he says.

"That's fantastic," Charles says again. He looks at Harper's mother as she enters the room. "Jennifer, did you hear that? Mycroft got into Harvard AND Yale!"

Jennifer looks stunned. "What?! That's amazing! What does your mother think?"

"I haven't told her yet, I thought I'd wait for my Oxford letter to come. Actually, everyone here are the only people who know."

"Well that's fantastic, really great. Congratulations," Charles says.

Mycroft smiles and Harper beams at him.

"Hey Harper," Matthew says from across the table, "Maybe you can go with him and mum and dad will stop pressuring me to go somewhere!"

Charles sighs and looks at his son. "I just want you to do well, son. By all means, rebel, but-"

"I'm not rebelling!" Matthew cries. "I'm trying to be happy!"

Jennifer snaps at them, "Enough you two. We will talk about this later."

Mycroft sips his drink and glances at Harper. She flashes him a sorry smile. He shrugs and rejoins conversation when Charles addresses him again.

Mycroft leaves Harper's house a while after dinner. She tells him congratulations a million times before letting him get into his car.

The whole way home he thinks about leaving for university. His heart is set on Oxford, it has been since he was very young, but ever since he began having problems, he wanted to get as far away as possible, that's why he even applied to Harvard. Stanford was also on the list, but Harvard was at the top of his US options.

He thinks about actually going, about leaving everything he's gained over the past year. He thinks about Greg and Harper and Jaimee and Arthur and Kelly and Sam and he just feels sorry about leaving them. He knows Harper will always be his friend, but he fears what Greg will do with a broken heart.

Finally he thinks about his mother and Sherlock. Of course Marie will be fine, a part of life is watching your child grow up and move on. But he fears for Sherlock. Even nights when Mycroft stays in the city, he almost always gets calls from Sherlock where Sherlock is crying begging him to return home. His stomach turns at the memories of messages he gets.

For a second, he thinks about taking Sherlock with him. Surely he could afford an apartment for him and Sherlock, and he could certainly afford the best nanny for the boy. But he knows Marie would NEVER go for that, at least maybe not for a few years.

He nearly falls asleep in the car, so he arrives home in what feels like minutes. He pushes his thought away, as if keeping a secret, and goes inside.

Of course Sherlock greets him at the door, and in worry of his news, he lets his little brother sleep with him. He cradles Sherlock close and falls into a very fitful sleep.

* * *

****_Hello, all! I don't know much about English schooling, so yes I did basically use American schooling in this (ACT and SAT rules). I know it's wrong, but since I'm acknowledging that I'm wrong I'd appreciate it if nobody criticized me. If you have THAT MUCH of a problem with it, please politely PM me and offer help rather than be a jerk. I would appreciate help, so if anyone wants to help me understand better, I'd rewrite this to more precise details._**

**_Basically, here in the US we take the ACT's or SAT's and we can take them starting in our second year of high school. We have the opportunity to take them many times a year, and those help us get into colleges. This is what I based this chapter off of. Again, if anyone wants to help in this aspect of English schooling I'd appreciate it._**


	52. Chapter 52

A week goes by and Mycroft still doesn't tell Greg or his mother about the acceptance letters. After much internal debate, he decided that unless he gets accepted into Oxford he's not going to leave. Part of the reason is to not want to leave Greg, but a large part of the reason is to not want to leave Sherlock.

On Friday afternoon, a week and a half after telling Harper about the letters, Mycroft gets home from school and goes to the kitchen. The mail is laid out on the island, like always, so he sorts through it to find his. And there, at the bottom of the stack, is a large envelope addressed to him from Oxford.

He bites his lip and takes a deep breath. They wouldn't send such a large envelope if I'm not in, he thinks. He carries the envelope upstairs to his bedroom.

Mycroft tosses the other junk onto his desk and sits in his desk chair. He carefully tears the envelope open, nervous and slightly shaking. A small part of him hopes he didn't get in, but the rest of him knows how disappointed he'll truly be if this is a rejection letter.

He holds his breath as he pulls the contents out.

"Dear Mr. Mycroft Holmes," the top paper reads. Mycroft gets as far as the first three words, "We are pleased-" before his face transforms into a large smile and his eyes begin to water. He lets out the breath he'd been holding and sucks in another shaky one, then wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. He begins to laugh with relief from being so nervous.

"Myc?" he hears a second later.

Mycroft looks to the door and sees Sherlock standing there wearing his large coat. Mycroft tries to stop crying, but he's so happy he can't quite contain himself.

"Are you crying?" Sherlock asks, concerned.

Mycroft smiles. "I'm happy, Sherlock."

Sherlock pulls his coat off and leaves it on the floor, then goes to Mycroft. "Why?"

Mycroft takes his hand and looks him in the eye. "You have to promise not to tell Mother..."

"Like when you and Greg were naked that one time?"

Mycroft laughs. "Yeah, like that time-"

"Because I didn't tell Mummy about that-"

"Ok, Sherlock," Mycroft stops him. "Do you promise not to tell?"

Sherlock nods.

"This letter, it uhm...it says I can go to Oxford next year."

Sherlock's eyes grow wide. He knows how important Oxford is to Mycroft, it's all Mycroft talked about for a long time before Greg arrived. "Mycroft!" Sherlock cries. "That's amazing!" He wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft hugs him back. "Oh, god! You're freezing!"

"I was at the pond."

Mycroft stands and pulls Sherlock up with him. "Lets get you a bath before dinner, alright?"

They go to Marie's giant bathtub and Mycroft gets Sherlock in the warm water. Sherlock relaxes in the water and Mycroft rests on the floor next to the tub, like he always does.

Sherlock goes to the edge of the tub and looks down at Mycroft. "Why can't I tell mother?"

"I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Why not?"

Mycroft shrugs. "She'll make me go, and I'm not sure I want to."

"But this is all you've wanted, Myc."

Mycroft looks at Sherlock and for a second laughs because Sherlock's wet hair is sticking straight up in different directions. Mycroft sits up to wash Sherlock's hair, even though Sherlock protests, then he rinses it.

Sherlock asks again why Mycroft doesn't want to go.

Mycroft slouches so he and Sherlock are level. He looks straight into Sherlock's face and says, "Because there are more important people who need me here."

Sherlock looks down. "Like Greg?"

Mycroft lifts his chin so they lock eyes again. "And you."

Sherlock's eyes brighten. "Take me with you!"

Mycroft laughs, then stands to get Sherlock's towel. "I can't take you! I'm going to university!"

"I could, too! The doctors say I can start going to school again in September!"

Mycroft continues to laugh as Sherlock climbs out of the tub. "They meant primary school, Sherlock. Not Oxford!"

Sherlock smiles because he's making Mycroft laugh. "I bet I'm smarter than the other kids there."

"I bet you are."

Sherlock dries himself off and reaches for his clean clothes. "When are you going to tell mother?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, maybe next month. Just...don't tell her before I do, ok?"

Sherlock nods. "Ok, Myc."

Mycroft kisses the top of Sherlock's head, then the boys go downstairs to greet their grandparents.

* * *

Mycroft can barely control himself during dinner. He's happy and laughs too much at everything and doesn't even scold Sherlock when Sherlock lets him know that he lost the watch Mycroft gave him. Mycroft eats all of his food, which is also unusual, and everyone notices the change.

Marie finally watches him smiling at his dessert, which he is eating and never eats. "Son, are you alright?"

"Were you smoking something before we got here?" James asks, concerned.

Mycroft laughs. "No, no!"

They all watch him laugh and stab at his pie. His cheeks grow hot under everyone's gaze and his heart beats quickly. He drops his fork and buries his face in his hands, and he begins to cry again.

"Mycroft!" Marie cries. "Son, what's-"

He reaches under himself and pulls out the acceptance letter he'd been sitting on all along. He hands it to her and watches as she confusedly takes it, reads it, and screams.

"What is it!" Martha and James demand.

Marie doesn't say anything, she just goes around the table to hug him tight.

Sherlock decides to let them know what's happening. "Mycroft got accepted to Oxford!"

Martha and James stare at Sherlock as if trying to process his words, and finally it sinks in and they both cry out in delight, too.

They all hug Mycroft and tell him congratulations, and Marie tells the maid on hand to get them a bottle of champagne. Marie sits back in her seat and re-reads the letter.

"When did you get this?" she asks.

"Just today. And Mother, I, uhm...I also got the acceptance letters to Harvard and Yale."

She looks at him in shock and begins to laugh. "Mycroft! This is fantastic! I am so proud of you!"

"We all are, boy!" James says, patting his shoulder.

"What does Gregory think?" Martha asks.

"I haven't told him yet."

"Certainly he'll be delighted!"

"I know, I'm just waiting for the right time."

He and Martha share a glance that looks concerned, like she knows he doesn't want to tell or leave Greg, but James gets his attention and begins telling him everything he needs to know about Oxford. Mycroft enjoys the talk, and he is happy that everyone else is so happy.

* * *

Mycroft figures he'd better tell Greg before Sherlock told him or someone accident mentioned something while he was there. When he told Harper about Oxford, she screamed over the phone for two minutes, so he fears Harper would let it slip, too.

Greg goes over on Saturday and they get to work tutoring. Mycroft gets nervous about telling him, so Mycroft hardly speaks unless its to instruct Greg on how to do a problem. Greg tries to joke with him, but Mycroft hardly smiles.

Finally Greg has enough. "Ok, what's wrong?"

Mycroft looks at him.

"You're acting all off. You're not laughing at my jokes, you haven't even noticed I'm wearing a new shirt. You always comment on what I'm wearing."

Mycroft glances at him. "It looks great."

Greg leans over and nudges him. "What is wrong, Mycroft?"

Mycroft frowns. "Nothing is wrong, everything is right. But I'm afraid that IS wrong, wrong for us."

Greg looks confused. "You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath and cracks a smile, still feeling happy for himself. "I got into Oxford."

Greg's jaw drops. Mycroft fears what he's going to say, but he says, "Babe, that's fucking amazing!"

Mycroft sighs relief. "Really?"

Greg attacks him in a tight hug. "Yes of course! I'm so proud of you!"

Mycroft smiles and buries his face in Greg's neck. He inhales and closes his eyes, loving Greg's scent.

Greg pulls away, but he rubs Mycroft's arms. "How...when...I didn't even know you were applying!"

"Yeah, I...see, I had this plan before I even met you...that I was going to leave after this year. So I took my tests and sent in my application in September. And now I'm..." he sighs and rubs his face. "I'm sorry I never told you, I kind of forgot about it until my mother brought it up a few weeks ago. I'm sorry, I didn't think about us, I-"

Greg shakes his head. "No, it's ok. Don't worry about us right now, ok? This is about you!"

Mycroft smiles. "Thank you. I was nervous about telling you."

"I'm not that selfish, Myc. I want what's best for you."

Mycroft nods.

Greg leans over and kisses him softly, but their soft kisses turn heated. Greg's hands travel to Mycroft's legs, then his palms trace up his thighs.

They hear the door burst open and they break apart quickly. Mycroft wipes his lips and sees Sherlock in the doorway.

"I'm going outside," Sherlock announces.

"Great," Mycroft replies. "One hour."

"I lost my watch, remember?"

Mycroft sighs. "I'll find you in one hour."

Sherlock nods and rushes out of the room.

Mycroft smiles and leans in to Greg. "So, one hour..."

Greg kisses him once and pulls away. "Actually, let's just go outside with him."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, why not? It's actually nice out," Greg stands and holds his hand out for Mycroft.

They go outside and find Sherlock by the pond, like he usually is. Sherlock is sitting tossing rocks into it, using different ranges of force and writing in a notebook how high the water splashes with each rock.

"See? It's nice out here," Greg says.

Mycroft takes Greg's hand as they approach Sherlock. "Hey!" Mycroft calls to him.

Sherlock jumps. "You scared me!"

Mycroft laughs. "What are you doing?"

"An experiment," Sherlock states, annoyed.

Greg picks up the flattest rock he can spot and tosses it into the water.

As it skips across the surface, Sherlock mutters, "Wooooow. How did you go that?"

"Uhm, you just kind of flick it. But you need a flat rock."

Sherlock examines the rocks he'd collected at his feet. "Like this one?"

"No, like..." Greg peers into the pile and finds a good one. "Here."

He shows Sherlock how to throws it and it skips once. Sherlock cheers and announces he needs more flat rocks, so the three split up to collect rocks.

Sherlock goes to Greg as they continue searching. Greg smiles at him and hands Sherlock the three rocks he found.

"So," Greg starts as they search. "Did Mycroft tell you the good news?"

Sherlock sighs. "Yes."

"You don't sound very happy. Aren't you excited for him?"

Sherlock shrugs. "Yesterday I was, but today I've decided I'm not happy."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to leave."

"Oh," Greg mutters. "I don't either, but that's part of life, Sherlock. Growing up and moving on."

"Do you think Mycroft will move on from you?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I think we can still be together, don't you?"

Sherlock nods.

"Hey," Greg kneels in front of him. Sherlock looks like he's about to cry. "Whatever happens, one thing is for certain."

"What's that?" Sherlock sniffles.

"Mycroft will be your brother forever. He is yours and you are his, and no distance will change that. He and I...distance might change us. But you and him? Nothing will pull you two apart."

Sherlock's tears fall. "I'm just going to miss him."

"I know," Greg says, rubbing Sherlock's shoulders. "But he'll visit you, I'm sure. And I'm sure when he visits, he'll bring you gifts."

Sherlock cracks a smile. "Really?"

"Doesn't he always buy you gifts?"

Sherlock nods. "But now he's upset because he has to buy me a new watch."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not that upset. He just wants you to be more careful with your things. What happened to your watch."

Sherlock covers his mouth and whispers, "The bottom of the pond. Don't tell Mycroft."

Greg laughs. "I won't."

Sherlock smiles. "Are you happy he got into Oxford?"

"Yes, I'm very proud of him. Are you proud?"

Sherlock nods.

"Good," Greg holds his arms out to hug Sherlock. "It'll be alright, ok?"

Sherlock hugs him and nods.

Mycroft sees them hugging and makes his way over to them. "What's going on?"

They pull away and Sherlock wipes his eyes. "Greg is sad you're leaving."

Greg laughs. "He's right, I needed a hug."

Mycroft smiles even though he also looks confused. "Alright..."

Sherlock takes the rocks Mycroft found and goes back to the edge of the pond. Greg and Mycroft watch as he throws the rocks in for the next forty minutes.

After lunch Sherlock falls asleep, so Mycroft and Greg go to watch a movie on Mycroft's room.

"What was that about earlier?" Mycroft asks. "By the pond."

"Sherlock was just...a bit upset."

"With me?"

"About you."

"Oh," Mycroft sighs. "What did he say?"

"Just that he's going to miss you."

"Oh," Mycroft frowns. His stomach knots with the thought of actually leaving Sherlock.

Greg sees. He rubs Mycroft's back in a comforting way. "It'll be ok."

Mycroft nods.

Greg leans over to kiss him. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too. Thank you for being so supportive."

"Of course. That's what boyfriends do."

Mycroft smiles and snuggles into Greg's arms to watch their movie.

* * *

****_Hello all! Sorry about the delay. It's a bit difficult without a laptop.  
**I've decided I'm not going to go back and change the details about school. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone, which is probably does, but I decided that it really is such a small detail and its never going to be perfect. So if you guys can handle it, thank you, but if it causes you to stop reading then I'm sorry.  
**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!_**


	53. Chapter 53

_***Warning for sexual content. But isn't that a good thing? : )**_

* * *

Greg pretty much doesn't give Mycroft the option to deny Oxford. They talk about it nearly every day for two weeks, and finally by April the first, Mycroft commits.

"There's no going back," Greg says as Mycroft types away on his laptop.

"Sure there is," Mycroft replies. He takes a deep breath and clicks send. "There. Done."

Greg smiles. "How do you feel?"

"How do you feel?"

Greg smiles wider. "I asked you first."

Mycroft sighs and closes his laptop. "Nervous."

"Mmm," Greg mutters. Mycroft is sitting against the pillows piled at his headboard, Greg is sitting at the footboard. He leans forward on his hands, then crawls toward Mycroft. "I feel proud of you," Greg says, his face now just inches away from Mycroft's, he's still on his hands and knees above Mycroft. "I feel like I want to...reward you."

Mycroft grins. "How?"

"There are many things I could do," Greg seductively purrs. He licks a slow swipe up Mycroft's lips and kisses his nose.

"I have an idea," Mycroft says.

"Oh?"

Mycroft pushes Greg back enough to get to the bedside table, then pulls out a new tube of lubricant.

"Oh?"

"It's your turn," Mycroft says.

Since the first time they had penetrative sex a little over a month ago, they've done it two other times. Both times Greg was bottom, and now Mycroft obviously wants his turn.

Greg sits back on his heels and takes the tube. "Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah, I am. And I want it, so now you have to."

Greg laughs. "I can say no if I want."

"Yeah, but you won't."

Greg laughs again and kisses Mycroft. It's a clumsy kiss, they're both laughing, but eventually they find their rhythm and begin to kiss with depth. Greg falls over Mycroft, and at the same time reaches for Mycroft's shirt buttons.

Greg pulls back to finish with Mycroft's shirt (luckily he pulled the tie off when he got home). "Where'd your mum go?"

"She took Sherlock to his appointment. They won't be back for hours."

Greg nods and continues to kiss Mycroft, stroking Mycroft's chest and stomach and sides.

Mycroft runs his hands down Greg's back, then tugs his shirt up off him.

They make quick of each other's trousers and pants, soon they're naked in each others arms. Greg grabs the lube and spreads it on his fingers. Greg kisses Mycroft's cheek as he traces his fingers down Mycroft's entrance, then presses one in without warning.

Mycroft gasps. "Careful..."

"Sorry," Greg sighs against Mycroft's cheek. "Just...excited, I guess."

Mycroft pats his shoulder and moves his hand up to Greg's neck. He turns his head to kiss Greg just as Greg pushes his finger in further.

Greg loosens Mycroft until he can easy push one finger in and out, then adds another. Mycroft writhes under his touch, and arches into Greg's fingers.

"Are you ok?" Greg asks right before he adds a third finger.

"Yes," Mycroft groans.

"Are you ready?" Greg eagerly asks.

Mycroft bites Greg's ear, the sensation sends tremors through Greg's body and makes his cock grow harder, though he doesn't think it's possible.

"I'll take that as a yes," Greg sighs, then pulls his fingers out of Mycroft. He reaches for the lube again and spreads it on himself.

Mycroft lifts his legs to plant the bottom of his feet on the bed. He spreads his legs as Greg kneels between them.

They lock eyes as Greg presses his cock to Mycroft's entrance and pushes slightly. He's still up on his knees, and he wants to stay in that position.

"This angle is a bit..." he mutters.

Mycroft grabs a pillow from under his head and throws it at Greg. Greg laughs pulls out of Mycroft, and Mycroft lifts off the bed so Greg can slide the pillow below his hips.

Better aligned, Greg slowly pushes his cock in all the way and groans. "How's that?"

Mycroft can't speak. He just nods and reaches for Greg's stomach.

Greg begins to thrust, and from this angle, Mycroft enjoys the way his abs tighten with each thrust. He wants to look at Greg, but soon he closes his eyes and throws his head back, his back arching with pleasure and his arms stretching over his head.

"Jesus..." Greg moans. "You're so gorgeous, baby..."

Mycroft smiles, but it's quickly lost with a clever thrust from Greg that causes him to cry out.

Greg's fingers dig into his hips to keep him still, and he begins to thrust harder when Mycroft begs him to.

Greg bites his lip and looks down to see his cock disappearing into his boyfriend, the sight making the pleasure spike. "You feel so good..."

"I know. So do you," Mycroft moans.

"You're so sexy, Mycroft, I love you so much."

"I love y-" Mycroft gets cut off by a particularly deep thrust. He shouts at the ceiling, and when he feels Greg's hand wrap around his cock, his toes curl. "I love you, Greg, oh god..." he finishes his thought. "Nearly there...oh, Greg..."

Greg strokes him roughly and thrusts hard, and Mycroft's legs wrap around Greg's waist. "God...come for me, love-"

Mycroft's back arches high off the bed and his hands clench the sheets. He groans deeply and loudly through his orgasm.

Greg pauses inside of him to feel Mycroft clench around him, and it's enough for Greg's orgasm to rip through him. His eyes squeeze shut so tightly he sees stars, and his cock throbs in pleasure as he comes inside his boyfriend for the first time.

When they both finally relax, Greg lets go of Mycroft's softening cock and pulls out. "Sorry babe," he mutters between pants. "I got come on your pillow."

Mycroft waves it off. "Laundry day, and I rarely use that pillow."

Greg flops down beside Mycroft on his back. "How was that?"

Mycroft smiles in bliss. "Fantastic."

Greg grins triumphantly.

"You're good at the...the thrusting."

"You're not too bad yourself there, pal."

Mycroft looks at him. "Pal?"

"Friend," Greg clarifies.

Mycroft laughs. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Greg kisses his shoulder, then lays back down. "You're the hottest friend I've ever had."

Mycroft smiles. "Remember the first time we had dinner together, you told me your favorite color was blue like my eyes?"

Greg covers his face in embarrassment and laughs.

"And here we are, months later, putting each others cocks in the other one's bum."

Greg laughs harder. "So blunt."

"There's no point in being shy," Mycroft explains. "We're laying next to each other naked."

"I know, but people don't often talk about these things."

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't see why not. You made your intentions clear when we got together. We talk about things without being coy."

"I guess it's just courtesy," Greg ponders. "Not talking about sex out loud. It makes people uncomfortable."

"If I called you tomorrow and said I wanted to have sex, would you be uncomfortable?"

"No, I'd be turned on."

"Exactly."

Greg chuckles. "How did we get on this subject?"

"My mind is racing, Greg. Unless you shut me up, I'm going to keep talking."

Greg laughs. "Go ahead. I'll take a nap."

Mycroft laughs, too. "All I'm saying is, we can talk about anything without being embarrassed and our relationship has been like this since the beginning. You are the best friend I've ever had, not just because we have sex. I've never been more comfortable with anyone else. What if I..." Mycroft pauses, "what if I don't find anyone else?"

Greg looks at him.

"I'll have you here, and Harper here. But there..." Mycroft looks at Greg. "I'm nervous."

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Greg asks. "When you go?"

Mycroft grins. "If you continue to expertly shag me on visits, we'll-"

Greg turns his body to him and props himself up on his elbow. "I'm serious, Myc. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know what's going to happen any more than you do, Greg. But I know that we are two highly intelligent, extremely loyal, and deeply in love men. Am I right?"

Greg nods.

Mycroft turns onto his side to face Greg. "So we'll be fine. I love you, and you love me, so we will be...great."

Greg smiles as Mycroft talks. "You're right. I love you."

Mycroft kisses him lightly. "What should we do now?"

"I'm a bit hungry. Dinner?"

"Sure. I'll make you something after I clean up a bit."

Greg smiles. "You sure do know how to treat a man."

"Oh, yes. Make him food and let him put his cock anywhere he wants."

Greg laughs and pulls the pillow from under his head and hits Mycroft with it. Mycroft turns over to roll away, but Greg grabs him and pulls him in. Mycroft's back is pressed against Greg's front.

Greg's fingers trail down Mycroft's sides, where he knows Mycroft is ticklish.

"Gregory." Mycroft warns.

Greg kisses his shoulder. "Hmm?"

Mycroft lays still as he feels Greg kiss his back some more. Anticipating tickling, the kisses tickle Mycroft. He squirms a bit and Greg presses a finger into Mycroft's ribs. It's light, but it tickles Mycroft enough to make him stop moving.

"Truce," Mycroft stammers out. "I give up!"

"What's the magic words?"

"How should I know?"

Greg bites his shoulder hard enough to make Mycroft jerk away, so Greg pulls him onto his back and straddles his stomach, pinning Mycroft down enough to dig his fingers into Mycroft's sides.

Mycroft screams out with laughter and reaches to tickle Greg, but Greg's fingers move so swiftly across Mycroft's ticklish spots that he's paralyzed.

"I give up!" Mycroft shouts, trying to kick Greg off of him.

"Say the magic words!" Greg laughs.

"I don't know them, you arse!"

"Say: 'Gregory Lestrade-'..."

Mycroft tries, but he can't get the words out between laughs. "Greg-Gregor-Gr-" Greg pauses long enough for him to shout, "Gregory Lestrade!"

"'I love you so much-'"

"I love you-" Greg digs his fingers into Mycroft's side. Mycroft laughs again. "sssooo m-much!"

"'And I will forever!'"

"And I will forever!" Mycroft quickly repeats before Greg can tickle him.

Greg smiles down at Mycroft. He strokes Mycroft's cheek. "Aww," he sighs. "How sweet. I love you too, baby."

Mycroft glares at him even though he's smiling. He clenches his arms against his sides so Greg can't tickle him again. "Now get off or else I'm not feeding you."

Greg kisses his forehead and climbs off of him. He locates his pants and slips them on as Mycroft gets out of bed and does the same. They share one more quick kiss before going downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Even though Greg talked about it with Mycroft, when he gets home that night, he begins to feel nervous about Mycroft leaving. He knows they still have many months to enjoy together, but he can't help but feel scared already.

Greg can only think of one person to talk about it with, the only person who could understand.

He finds Lyla's name in his phone and clicks send. They haven't talked much in a few weeks, but he's confident she'll answer.

"Hello, Gregory Lestrade!" She answers. "What can I do for you?"

He smiles at her cheeriness. "Well that depends, are you free tomorrow night?"

They make plans for the following evening, but Greg still goes to bed nervous. The only thing that eases him is Mycroft's goodnight text, and after that he falls asleep with the memory of that afternoon.

Greg meets Lyla for dinner the next evening after football. He finds her quickly and hugs her in greeting, and she hugs him back with ease.

"Haven't heard from you in a while," Lyla says as she shrugs her coat off at her seat. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"I've just been busy," Greg explains. "And you could text me!"

"I never know when is a good time!" She defends. "I'm afraid you're with your boyfriend, or-"

"I can still text if I'm with him."

"Yeah, but you said you don't."

"I said I don't text my friend Hilary back when I'm with him. You're different."

"Why? Because he suspects something of you and Hilary?"

"No...well..."

Greg's thoughts are cut off by the waiter bringing them menus. When he leaves, they make small talk about never eating at that restaurant, then about other places they like, then the things they like to do around the city. Though they do know each other pretty well, they find that they have more in common and talk with ease.

"So how's the boy?" Lyla asks as their food arrives.

"He's great. He's actually why I called."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he got an acceptance letter to Oxford. He's leaving in August."

"Wow," Lyla says. "Good for him."

"Yeah," Greg sighs.

"Good for him, bad for you?"

"It's not bad for me, I am proud of him. It's just that...well, yesterday he fully committed, so now he's really going. How do...I don't...it's just that, he'll be away, and I-"

"You want to know how Jackson and I do the long distance thing?"

Greg nods.

"It isn't easy, especially at first. Well, at first we were both so nervous that we were so paranoid the other was cheating, it was nearly a constant fight, even though neither of us was doing anything wrong. Gradually it got easier, but there have been a few hiccups along the way."

Greg only picks at his food as she talks, quickly losing confidence in himself and Mycroft. "Like?"

"Oh, a number of things. It gets hard feeling so attached to someone you can't see every day. My parents, at those times, they got so annoyed with me because they'd say something like 'You're young, you shouldn't feel this attached to someone!' But I don't think age matters, you know? It just matters how you feel."

"Right," Greg agrees.

Lyla goes on. "And then there were other people."

"Other people? What do you mean?"

"Oh, like I'd have a male friend and Jackson would have a female friend, and of course we'd feel jealous about that and a bit worried. In my heart I never thought Jackson would cheat on me, but in my head I thought he was going to cheat on me with everyone he met."

Greg chuckles. "That's a good way of putting it."

"It's true. I knew I'd never cheat on him, but...you know how it is."

Greg nods.

"But now...we've been together for so long that none of those concerns even matter. We know we love each other, we know we're faithful. We just...we know."

Greg smiles.

"Do you know all of that about Mycroft? About yourself?"

Greg nods. "I wouldn't cheat on Mycroft, and I'm sure Mycroft wouldn't cheat on me."

"And about not seeing each other every day? How would that feel?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I won't know until he's gone, right?"

Lyla shrugs. "It'll be hard to not be able to kiss him every day."

"I know. It was hard to see him at school and not be able to kiss him. Luckily, everyone at school knows about us now."

"Well, that's good then."

Greg nods. "Yeah. How does it feel, like, when you see each other again?"

She thinks about it and finally says, "Bittersweet. We're happy to see each other, but we're sad we'll have to leave each other."

"I see."

"At least Mycroft is only going to Oxford. Jackson lives in another country."

Greg looks at her with sympathy. "Look, I'm-"

She stops him. "I said it. It's fine. Jackson and I are great, I don't think you and Mycroft have anything to worry about."

He nods and continues eating his food. "Thanks, Lyla."

"No problem, Lestrade. You and Mycroft are great, nothing bad will happen. And you can visit him any chance you get, and he'll visit you."

"Yeah. Of course. He's got to visit his mum."

"Exactly."

Greg smiles at her and they eat in silence for a few minutes. Then they talk about school and their friends, and when their meal ends they hug and part ways.

Greg keeps in touch with Lyla more after that, they talk nearly every day about different things. Greg is glad to have her as a friend.

* * *

Sherlock doesn't feel so happy about Mycroft committing to Oxford. When Mycroft lets them know that he sent the email, Sherlock runs away to his bedroom.

Mycroft sighs. Sherlock hasn't talked to him much over the past two weeks, and each time they talk about school, Sherlock runs away.

"He talked about you the entire way home from his appointment," Marie says. "He doesn't want you to go."

"I know, Mother. But..."

"You have to. I know that, and he does know that."

"I don't want to leave him any more than he doesn't want me to leave."

"Then go tell him that."

Mycroft leaves his mother and goes up to his bedroom for the new watch and another gift for Sherlock he picked up on his way home from school, then goes to Sherlock's bedroom. He knocks once then opens the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't care," Sherlock calls, muffled due to his pillow being mashed against his face.

Mycroft goes in and closes the door behind him. He sits next to Sherlock's hip and places a hand on Sherlock's back. Sherlock relaxes when Mycroft touches him.

"I'm sorry you're so upset with me," Mycroft says. "I just...I need to go, Sherlock. You'll understand one day how important it is to go to school. One day you'll be leaving me and we'll both know how much you need to go."

Sherlock sniffles into his pillow.

Mycroft rubs his back. "I got you a gift."

Sherlock turns his head to look at Mycroft. "You did?"

"Two, as a matter of fact."

Sherlock sits up and turns to Mycroft. Mycroft frowns at his brother's puffy red eyes and red cheeks. He wipes Sherlock's eyes and cheek. Sherlock stares at the two boxes on Mycroft's lap.

"What are they?"

Mycroft hands him the first box, the watch. It's in a fancy black box with the brand name stamped on the top.

Sherlock opens it knowing its a new watch, but he's pleasantly surprised when he sees it's purple. Sherlock loves the color purple.

"Do you like it?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes, I love it!" Sherlock pulls it out of the box and slips it on.

"It's a bit too big," Mycroft says, adjusting it. The face of the watch looks too large on Sherlock's wrist. "But it was the only purple one I could find."

"Thank you, Myc! I'll be more careful with this one, I promise."

Mycroft smiles and hands Sherlock the other box. It's bigger and skinnier, and Sherlock quickly snatches it and rips it open.

Inside is a soft, dark gray scarf. Sherlock picks it up and rubs his fingers over it, then rubs it against his cheek.

Mycroft laughs at him. "Do you like it? I know it's getting a bit too warm to wear one, and its an adult sized scarf so its too long, but I saw it and thought you'd like it."

Sherlock loves soft things, Mycroft knows this. His sheets are made of the highest thread count and all of his shirts are made of the softest cotton. Even his jeans are incredibly soft.

"I love it," Sherlock says.

"Now can you forgive me for committing to Oxford?"

Sherlock grins. "I'm starting to."

Mycroft laughs and ruffles his hair. "Come on, we've got to get a bath before bed."

Sherlock delicately sets the scarf back into the box and jumps into Mycroft's arms. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure," Mycroft says. "Whatever you want."

"And can we have ice cream before bed?"

Mycroft laughs. "Sure."

"With sprinkles?"

"Wouldn't be ice cream without them."

Sherlock wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck and lays on his shoulder. He nearly falls asleep in the tub, so Mycroft knows ice cream won't be necessary. He falls asleep as soon as he's in Mycroft's bed, and Mycroft quickly finishes his homework before joining his little brother in sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

The next Monday, Mycroft announces to their friends that he's going away to university after this school year. Harper already knew, but she wraps her arm around Mycroft's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Wow," Jaimee mutters. "You're really leaving?"

Mycroft nods. "Yeah. I committed last Thursday."

"When will you actually leave?" Hannah asks.

"August," he says, "I'll be here all summer, and I'll leave in the middle of August."

They all nod in understanding and glance at Greg. Greg doesn't say anything, and his expression doesn't change.

They all ask Mycroft about living there, what classes he'll take, when he'll visit, why he's decided to go. Mycroft answers all of their questions, glad that his friends are so interested in his life. Greg doesn't talk, he just sits with the same plain expression on his face.

* * *

The chatter of Mycroft leaving dies down within the day, and by Tuesday nobody really brings it up. Not to Mycroft, at least.

Greg and Jaimee sit in their math class Tuesday afternoon and listen to the teacher talk. Greg isn't paying attention, he's thinking about Mycroft.

"So," Jaimee whispers to Greg. Greg looks over curiously. "How do you feel about...all of this?"

"About trigonometry? I don't feel great, I-"

Jaimee chuckles. "No, about your boyfriend heading off to university."

Greg frowns. "Oh, I...I don't know."

"Can't feel great, can it?"

Greg shakes his head. "No, I guess it doesn't feel great. But I can't stop him, can I?"

"You couldn't persuade his decision at all? Couldn't ask him to stay?"

"No, I couldn't. I can't ask him to give up his dream for me."

Jaimee nods. "It'll be hard being away from him."

"I know, but I talked with my friend Lyla about it, and she tells me-"

"Lyla?" Jaimee questions. "Who is Lyla?"

"Oh, just a friend. I met her a few months ago."

"She single?" Jaimee jokes.

Greg laughs. "Nah, mate. She has a boyfriend, he lives in France. She's really cool though, very pretty. If they break up, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Jaimee says. "Anyway, what'd she say?"

"She said being long distance is difficult at first, but I just have to remember to not be jealous of people he meets and to trust him. And to remember I love him."

"That's good advice."

Greg nods. "Lyla is really smart. And I trust what she thinks, I mean she's dealing with a long distance relationship. And she's...really smart," Greg says it as if in awe.

Jaimee looks at him suspiciously, taking note of Greg's tone. "Do you...like her?"

Greg looks confused. "She's my friend, so..."

"I mean, like her-like her..."

Greg frowns. "No, no. Definitely not, no."

Jaimee still looks suspicious. "Ok..."

Greg shakes his head and goes back to his math.

They silently pay attention for nearly twenty minutes before Jaimee leans over and asks, "Do you think you could?"

Greg looks over at him. "Could what?"

"Could like a girl?"

Greg shrugs. "Could you like a boy?"

"I don't know," Jaimee says. "A person is a person. I guess if I feel that connection with someone, it wouldn't matter what gender they are. 'Cause it's not all about sex, you know? I love Lee, he's my best friend, so I guess it's...kind of like that."

Greg gives him the same look of suspicion. "Wait, do you, like, love Lee?"

Jaimee laughs and glances at Lee across the room. "No, that's not what I meant. I guess I mean if I felt that connection with a different guy it wouldn't matter. I was using Lee as an example."

Greg laughs. "I'd support you if you did."

"I don't!" Jaimee defends, still laughing.

Their math teacher turns away from the chalk board and glares at them. "Anything you need to share Mr. Lestrade? Mr. Dawson?"

Both boys lose their grins and shake their heads.

Their teacher goes back to the board and resumes the lesson.

The boys take notes for a few minutes, then Greg resumes their conversation.

"I could," he says, "I think. Girls are nice and pretty and they smell good. I don't have anything against girls, I would just rather have sex with a guy."

"You've only had sex with Mycroft, right?"

Greg nods.

"What's it like?"

Greg looks at him. "Dude, are you, like, going through some sexual identity crisis, or-"

"No, I'm just curious!"

Greg doesn't believe him. "Alright. Uhm, I don't know. Sex with a guy is...well, I don't really know what to compare it to. I can't say it's better because I don't know. It's good, though. It feels good."

Jaimee nods in understanding. He decides to change the subject. "Hey, you want to go to a movie tonight? I got a text that said city wide football practices are cancelled due to weather."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm in. The guys, too? Guys night!"

"I will find out," Jaimee says, taking his phone out and texting Lee, Lars, and their other guy friends.

They see Lee and Lars answer the texts, and in seconds Jaimee gets their replies. He reads them. "Lars is in," he says, then sighs, "Lee has a date."

Greg slightly grins. "Jealous?"

"No," Jaimee snaps.

"He spends a lot of time with Arthur."

"Yeah. He likes Arthur."

"And he doesn't like you?"

Jaimee groans. "Shut up! I don't like him! I was just making a point and asking questions! I'm a friend actually interested in your life, Lestrade!"

Greg smiles. "Ok, ok! Sorry!"

"And anyway," Jaimee adds, "I'm getting pretty close to the girl from the club. Her name is Katie, she's really nice."

"Cool, mate," Greg says.

The teacher glares at them for a second, then goes back to his instruction.

Greg resumes conversation. "How many girls have you gone out with?"

Jaimee shrugs. "A few. I went out with Harper."

"You did? When?"

"Last summer. Obviously it didn't work out."

Greg nods. "Well, I hope everything goes well with Katie."

"Thanks, mate."

"And I...I hope everything goes well with Lee."

"Shut up!" Jaimee shouts almost as loud as he can.

"Alright!" their teacher shouts. "Gregory, move to the empty desk next to Lee.

Greg smiles and stands, and as he's gathering his things he gives Jaimee a 'ha-ha!' look, then moves across the room.

Greg doesn't get a chance to talk any more about any of that stuff with Jaimee, but he is thankful that Jaimee took his mind off Mycroft for at least one class period.

* * *

Greg tells Mycroft his plans for the evening as he walks Mycroft out to his car. Greg is unenthusiastic and not even holding Mycroft's hand, and Mycroft wonders what's wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Mycroft finally asks.

"Nothing," Greg says. "Why?"

"You're acting strange. I just want to know if you're alright."

"Fine," Greg says.

"Ok..."

They get to Mycroft's car and Greg opens the door for him.

"Are you upset with me?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head. "No."

"You are. What'd I do, Greg?"

"Nothing!" Greg defends. He sighs and rubs his eyes. "I'm just tired, I guess. Ok? I'm sorry."

"Ok. I just want to make sure you're ok-"

"I'm fine!" Greg snaps. "I don't want to talk about it! All I've been doing is talking about it! Can we just...just drop it for five minutes?!"

Mycroft steps back as Greg shouts. "I'm sorry, I won't talk about school anymore-"

"It's not just you! Jaimee asked about it today, my parents ask about it, I'm just tired of talking about it."

"I'm sure everyone is just trying to help-"

"They are, I know, but I'm tired of talking about it. Ok? That's all. I'm tired of it."

"Ok, Gregory. I'm sorry."

Greg groans. Mycroft rarely calls him Gregory, and if he does its serious. "I'm sorry," he softly says. "I'm sorry, Myc. I'll relax and we'll talk later after I hang out with Jaimee and the guys."

Mycroft nods. "Ok."

"I love you," Greg says, leaning in for a kiss.

Mycroft happily kisses him back. He pulls away slightly smiling. "Have fun with the boys."

"Sorry, did you want to go? I mean I know you've got stuff to do, but you're a guy, so..."

"No," Mycroft chuckles. "I'm not one for 'guys night'. Just call me tonight, ok?"

Greg nods. He kisses Mycroft one more time, then looks at the sky. "It's about to rain again. You go learn whatever language it is right now."

"Still German," Mycroft says. "Have fun."

They share one more kiss, then Mycroft gets in the car. He rises away to his language class and Greg rides away to Jaimee's house.

* * *

Mycroft gets to his language class and flips through the book before his instructor calls him and the other students into the room. When they finally get called in, he sits in his usual spot in the back.

Half an hour into the class, Mycroft's phone begins to vibrate violently with a call. He checks it quickly and ignores it when he sees its Harper.

It rings again minutes later, and he ignores it again.

A minute after that, he gets a text from her.

From: Harper Brown: Code red!

He sighs and types back:

To: Harper Brown: I don't know what that means!

Her reply is nearly instant:

From: Harper Brown: Sam broke up with Hannah! She wants you and the girls to come over!

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

To: Harper Brown: It was only a matter of time. I'm in a class, I'll be there soon.

* * *

****_The rest later. Hope your enjoying the newest chapters. Please review!_**


	55. Chapter 55

Mycroft doesn't rush out of his class, he waits for the break in the lesson and leaves then. It's about twenty minutes after Harper called, and it's an hour too early for him to be out.

"You're early, Mr. Holmes," his driver says as he gets to the car.

"Yeah, apparently there's some sort of emergency."

"Where am I going then, sir?"

"Uhm, Hannah's house. Take your time."

His driver smiles and takes off down the street.

* * *

Mycroft gets to Hannah's house a while later and goes right into the house as Harper instructed. He finds the girls in Hannah's room, all sprawled out on Hannah's bed with tissues and cookies.

"Mycroft!" Hannah shouts as he enters. She stands on her bed and goes to him, hugging him tight.

Mycroft awkwardly hugs back.

"I just need to see a guy who isn't a complete dick!" Hannah says. "I need to know there are nice boys in the world!"

Mycroft laughs and pats her back.

She lets him go and returns to her seat at the head of the bed, where she was surrounded by the other girls.

Harper pats the bed next to her and he sits down as he greets Hailey and Hilary, too. Hilary's lightened up a lot since the project they did together, so she greets him with a smile.

"So?" Mycroft asks. "What happened?"

Hannah bursts into tears.

"Uhm," Harper starts, "Apparently, according to Hannah, Sam broke up with her because she won't have sex with him."

"Oh..." Mycroft mutters, doubting Sam really did that. He doesn't say that, though. "That's awful, Hannah."

"How do you do it, Mycroft?" Hannah asks between sobs. "How do you just...do it?!"

Hilary and Hailey glance at each other, then at Mycroft.

"Wait, did you have sex?!" Hailey questions.

"Uhm..." Mycroft mutters, then snaps his mouth shut.

"Holy shit!" Hailey shouts. "When?!"

"I...uh..."

"He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to," Harper says. She reaches for a cookie and mutters, "But he should because I want details."

"Details?!" Mycroft cries. "What do you want to know?"

"What's it like?" Hailey asks.

"You've had sex, you know what it's like!"

"Yeah, but..." Hailey pauses.

"What's it like with Greg?" Harper asks.

Mycroft sighs. "Oh god, not this again."

"He's like the ideal man, Holmes," Hilary says.

Mycroft refrains from glaring at her because she's really let go of her crush on him. This is the first thing she's said about Greg in a long time.

"Uhm..." Mycroft thinks. "It's..."

"Is it hot?" Hailey asks.

"Is it hot with Lars?" he asks her.

"It's really fun with Lars," she says. "It's really entertaining. He always tries to make me laugh."

"Doesn't that get kind of annoying?" Harper asks.

"No, not really. That's why I like him. Because he's funny. And sweet. And adorable. And-"

"We get it!" Hannah shouts.

Harper rubs Hannah's leg in a comforting way.

"Sorry," Hannah says. "Keep talking, take my mind off it."

"When did you and Greg have sex?" Hilary asks.

"Uhm, I don't know. Months ago."

"You've been de-virginified for months and you didn't bother mentioning it to anyone?" Hailey accuses.

"I mention it to Greg."

The girls laugh.

"You're really not going to give us details?" Harper asks.

"No, I'm not. Sorry, ladies."

The girls all accept and change the subject to their own relationships.

"How often do you go on dates?" Hilary asks out of curiosity.

"As often as we can," Harper says. "Especially since we don't see each other every day. We don't go to school together, we do different things after school. So we try to have dates as many times a week that we can. What about you, Hailey?"

"We get together a lot," Hailey says, "We go on dates once every few weeks."

"What do you mean you get together a lot?" Hilary asks.

"We hang out."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, like..." Hilary thinks, then says, "We play video games, we watch movies, we sit silently and surf the web on our separate laptops, we-"

"Wait," Harper stops her. "You guys are like...like bro's!"

Hailey looks confused. "What?!"

"You're like buddies! You're not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Hailey laughs. "That's absurd."

"You are more like friends than a couple."

"What, is that weird?!"

"That's kind is weird," Hilary says.

Hailey shakes her head. "That's not weird. We kiss and stuff. We're dating."

"You just described, like, dating your brother!" Harper says.

"And what do you do with Kelly?" Hailey asks.

"We take walks, we go to the park, we go to museums, we-"

"Oh, blah, blah! You two can't be that interesting all the time. Mycroft, what do you and Greg do?!"

"Uhm...we..."

"Oh, now we know who you two do!" Harper jokes.

Mycroft smiles. "We do a lot! We hang out with my brother, we do homework, we-"

"What did you two do last time you were together?"

Mycroft slowly grins.

"See?" Harper says. "Kelly and I do things together, all they do is have sex-"

"That's not all we do!" Mycroft defends.

The girls laugh.

"Lars and I are a regular couple. We're just not that close, I guess."

Harper pulls her phone out. "I'm going to call Lars right now and ask him to bring us a pizza."

"He's with Greg and Jaimee!"

"Perfect! They will bring us a pizza and I will prove to you that you and Lars are more just friends than a couple. I bet you when Greg walks in he kisses Mycroft, and when Lars walks in he barely says anything to you."

"Why does this even matter?!"

"Well," Harper dials Lar's number, "Now I just want a pizza."

* * *

Lars, Greg, and Jaimee stand in line at the pizza place by Greg's house.

"Where's Sam?" Jaimee asks.

"At his house. Him and Hannah broke up," Greg says.

"What? That's terrible."

"Yeah. I invited him out to get his mind off things, but he wanted to be alone."

Lar's phone begins to ring loudly through the restaurant. "Damn," he mutters, fishing it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answers.

Greg and Jaimee watch him talk, and hear him say that's its fine, not a problem. They looks confused and he finally hangs up.

"The girls want a pizza. They're at Hannah's house."

"All the girls?" Jaimee asks.

"And Mycroft, I guess."

Greg smiles. "We can take our pizza to go and get one for them."

Jaimee rolls his eyes. "Of course, you just want to see Mycroft."

"Maybe we should invite Lee and Arthur," Greg jokes.

Jaimee glares at him.

"Hey, where are they?" Lars asks.

"On a date!" Jaimee snaps.

Lars glances at Greg, then goes to the counter to order another pizza.

"Dude," Greg says to Jaimee. "Relax, I'm joking."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I won't anymore, alright? I'm sorry."

Jaimee pats his shoulder. "It's alright, mate."

Lars returns to them, so they drop their conversation and silently wait for their pizza.

* * *

The boys arrive a while later with the pizza. Hannah lays in the center of her bed and the girls are still sitting around her, and Mycroft has painted all of their fingernails while they were waiting.

"Hey, ladies!" Jaimee shouts as he enters the room. "And Mycroft."

The girls say hello to him, and he climbs onto the bed and into the center with Hannah. He lays on his back and she cuddles up to him.

"Hello," Greg says to Mycroft as he leans in for a kiss.

Mycroft smiles as he kisses Greg back.

Lars walks in and hands the pizzas to Harper, then he goes to Hannah to make sure she's ok, and finally goes to Hailey. He says hello to her, doesn't kiss her, and sits next to her.

"Told you," Harper says as she gets off the bed to distribute pizza.

Greg sits next to Mycroft and continues giving him a few kisses while they wait for their pizza.

Mycroft lifts his hand to show Greg his pink nail polish. "Like my nails?"

Greg takes his hand and kisses his fingers. "Very nice."

"I can do yours."

Greg shakes his head.

They get their pizza and eat, then the boys decide it's time for them to leave. Greg kisses Mycroft goodbye, and Lars tries to kiss Hailey for the first time that evening. She playfully pulls away, so he takes hold if her head and pulls her in.

"Aww!" the girls squeal.

Hailey smiles at him as he leaves. "See?" she says, once the boys are gone. "He's sweet."

"Alright," Harper replies. "Adorable."

"Where is Kelly?" Hannah asks.

Harper shrugs.

"Wait, are you two, like, having problems?" Hailey asks.

"No, not problems. We just...I don't know. Cooling things down."

The girls look concerned.

"It's fine, guys!" Harper cries. "We're fine!"

The girls try to get more information from Harper, but she doesn't tell them anything.

Eventually, they all fall asleep on Hannah's bed. They slept for a little over an hour, and Mycroft wakes first. At firs he's confused, wondering where he is, then he relaxes remembering that he's at Hannah's house.

Then he jumps in shock when he realizes that he's holding Harper, she's facing him and her face is tucked into his chest. When he jumps, she stirs awake.

She pulls away from him and looks at his face. They're extremely close together, and still holding each other.

"What the hell?" she mutters, pushing out of his arms and sitting up.

He follows her up, and they both rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"That was weird," she says.

He nods. "Yeah. Weird."

She looks at him and pats his arm. "You ok?"

He nods. "Just tired. I'm going to head home."

She nods in understanding. "Me too."

They wake Hannah for a minute to tell her goodbye, then they leave her house and get in his car.

They silently ride to Harper's house, Mycroft quietly trying to figure out why he felt so comfortable with her and wondering if she feels the same way.

When they get to her house, she kisses his cheek and gets out of the car, then he pushes it out of his mind and forgets about it.

Mycroft gets home and doesn't even bother showering before bed; he just falls face first into his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

***_Random filler about the friends. I hope everyone's still interested in this story! Thanks for reading, please review_**!


	56. Chapter 56

The rest of the week for all the friends goes by slowly. Hannah is in a depressed funk, she doesn't even wear pink at all that week, and it makes everyone blue.

The one thing they're all looking forward to, however, is Harper's birthday the next Saturday.

Mycroft invites her over for Friday dinner, and afterwards they plan her party. Sherlock joins, because he claims he planned his pirate party all by himself.

"I want to go bowling!" Harper says as they set to work.

"Bowling?"

"Yeah, the big ball...and you roll it at the pins-"

"I know what bowling is!"

Sherlock laughs. "He doesn't know anything, Harper. He didn't even know how boys have sex with each other."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft snaps. "Go get my laptop from the study, please?"

Harper laughs as Sherlock jumps off the bed. "Don't worry Mycroft," she says as Sherlock leaves, "I don't know how to have sex with boys either."

Mycroft laughs and blushes.

"Oh!" Harper cries. "Speaking of sex, kind of, Greg told me about what Sam had to say about the breakup."

"Oh? What'd he say?"

"He told me that Sam told him that they were kissing and stuff, getting pretty hot, and she stopped him. He backed off, as usual, and she just started fighting with him. And he got tired of it, because she always fights with him. He criticized her for letting their kissing and stuff get so far only to shoot it down, basically that she was being a tease without actually saying that. And she didn't like that. She just kept fighting with him, even after he apologized, and she dumped him."

"She dumped him? I thought he dumped her?"

"No, she dumped him."

"Why would she tell us he dumped her?"

"I'm guessing it was so he'd look like the bad guy."

"Wow. Poor Hannah."

"I kind of feel worse for Sam," Harper says. "He had to deal with her."

Mycroft chuckles. "I guess that's true."

"It is true. At least he wasn't with Hilary, though."

"That is also true."

"She really hates your brother," she says.

Mycroft grimaces at the word 'brother'.

"Hilary still feels like she owns Lee."

"Poor Lee."

"He still likes you."

Mycroft frowns.

"Obviously that's not going to go anywhere," she adds.

Mycroft nods. "Right."

Sherlock finally bursts through the door of Mycroft's bedroom, two cookies in his hands instead of a laptop.

"Sherlock! Where's my laptop?"

"I can't find it!"

Harper laughs and Mycroft sighs.

"I'll go get it," he says, leaving Sherlock and Harper.

Mycroft finds his laptop (in the study) and goes back upstairs. When he opens the door, Sherlock is whispering something in Harper's ear.

She looks at him when he pulls away. "And why would I do that?" she asks him.

Sherlock shrugs and giggles.

"Do what?" Mycroft asks.

"Nothing!" Sherlock shouts, stuffing the last of his cookie in his mouth.

Mycroft stares at them, then he shrugs it off and opens his laptop.

They find a bowling alley to have her party and make a list of guests. Harper counts them as Mycroft writes.

"Greg, you, Sherlock, Arthur, Sam-"

Sherlock nearly throws Mycroft's phone and perks up as soon as he processes his name. "Me?!"

"Yes, you invited me to your birthday!"

Sherlock smiles widely. "Awesome! I've never been bowling."

"Well it's really fun!" Harper says. "You get a big, giant bowling ball, and bowling shoes, and-"

"What kind of shoes?"

"Uhm, they're just special shoes you wear on the wood floor."

"Mycroft, you need to buy me bowling shoes."

"I'm not buying you anything!" Mycroft says. "I'm still paying for the damage you did at your karate class a few weeks ago!"

Sherlock grins. "I broke a window," he explains to Harper.

"It's nothing to be happy about, Sherlock," Mycroft scolds.

Harper looks at him curiously. "How did you break a window?"

Sherlock explains, "I kicked and my shoe flew off my foot. It hit the glass and shattered it."

Harper tries not to laugh.

"Oh!" Sherlock suddenly shouts, hopping off the bed and running out the door.

Mycroft and Harper just look at each other with confused looks until Sherlock returns, jumping back on the bed and holding up a pair of purple TOMS boots.

"Mycroft bought these for me!" he says. "Cool, huh?"

Harper picks them up and examines them. "These are neat," she agrees. "Is purple your favorite color?"

Sherlock nods. "He bought them for me because he's trying to make it up to me for leaving me."

Harper laughs. "Is it working? Do you forgive him?"

Sherlock grins at Mycroft. "Almost."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Take these back to your room," he tells Sherlock.

Sherlock hops off the bed with his shoes.

"So..." Harper starts. "You, like, buy him stuff a lot?"

Mycroft nods.

"Why?"

Mycroft sighs. "Because...if anything happens, I want to be able to prove that I do half of everything for him, so that I could...take him."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like if something happens with my mum. Basically, I want to prove that I'm half his parent, too."

"And receipts for expensive things will show that?"

Mycroft shrugs. "It might."

"How can you afford to pay for everything?"

Mycroft doesn't want to gloat. He doesn't want to explain that he just has a lot of money, more money for himself than a lot of people do. "I just do," is all he says.

Harper wants to ask more questions about it, but Sherlock returns so she drops it.

They continue planning her party, Mycroft calling to book lanes for next Saturday night and Harper ordering her own cake. They talk about decorations and invitations, and Sherlock gets more and more excited by the minute.

"I can't wait to go bowling!" he says. "Can we go practice tomorrow? Please, Myc?"

"Uh, maybe. I have to go up to Oxford tomorrow to look things over."

Sherlock frowns deeply and crosses his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't like hearing about school," Mycroft explains for Sherlock's behavior.

Harper ruffles Sherlock's hair. "Don't worry, I don't like it either."

Mycroft glares at her. "Don't encourage the behavior."

Harper flashes him a smile. "Come here, love," she says, holding her arms out for Sherlock.

He climbs onto her lap and lays on her, his back against her chest, so she's half cradling him in her arms. Her chin rests on his head.

They continue talking, this time not about anything to do with Oxford. They talk about Sherlock's karate class, Sherlock's new school, and a new friend Sherlock's made at karate. Her name is Bella and Sherlock thinks she's great.

"I thought I was your best girl friend," Harper whines.

"How about you just be my girlfriend and she'll be my friend."

"Well, I would Sherlock, but I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh," Sherlock says, disappointed, "That's right."

"Do you still have a girlfriend?" Mycroft asks Harper.

"Yes," Harper absentmindedly states, now playing with one of Sherlock's thick curls. "We're over it."

"Uh-huh," Mycroft replies.

Harper smiles and hugs Sherlock tight.

Harper leaves a few hours later, after Sherlock falls asleep on her lap. She kisses Mycroft's cheek before she leaves, and tells him to have fun the next day.

Mycroft gets up early the next morning. He and Marie have to leave at eight, and Sherlock is to stay with his nanny for the day.

Nothing eventful happens at the university, all they have to do is fill out a few forms and take a tour. Mycroft knows his way around pretty well, having visited the campus a few times before. But the tour does make him more excited, and by the time he gets home later that night, he calls Greg to tell him all about it.

Greg is less enthusiastic, of course. He listens to Mycroft but he doesn't give much feedback.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft finally asks.

"Fine," Greg says.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm...I'm glad you had a good day."

Mycroft frowns. He decides to change the subject. "What did you do today?"

"I had a tournament."

"Oh? How'd you do?"

"We lost in the second round."

"Oh," Mycroft sympathetically sighs. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok," Greg replies. "I wish you could have gone."

"I'm sorry. I would have had I not had to go to the university today."

"I know," Greg says. There's a minute of silence, then he adds, "I guess I'd better get used to it."

Mycroft frowns into his phone. "To what?"

"To...you not being there."

Mycroft frowns deeper. "I'm sorry Gregory-"

Greg sighs.

"You know I am," Mycroft continues. "But this..."

"I know, I know. Like I said, I'll just have to get used to it."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine."

Mycroft waits a few minutes before saying, "I love you. And I missed you today."

"I missed you, too."

"Ok," Mycroft says. "I guess I'm going to bed then."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Do you want me to go over after I have breakfast with Arthur?"

"If you want to."

Mycroft sighs in frustration at gregs monotone speech. "Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

Mycroft hangs up as soon as Greg says bye. He angrily clicks his phone locked as tosses it on his bed, then stands and pulls his clothes off to change for bed.

Mycroft goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth, all the while thinking about how unfair Greg is being. He gets angry at the thought of Greg being upset, when Greg knows he needs to go. He tries to calm down, though, knowing he won't sleep if he's angry.

Mycroft plugs his phone in at his desk, then gets into bed. He takes many deep breaths to calm himself, and eventually he closes his eyes and feels himself relax.

Then his phone begins to ring across the room.

"Ugh!" Mycroft grunts.

He throws his duvet back and violently climbs out of bed. He stomps over to his desk and picks his phone up. It's Greg.

"What?!" he shouts into his phone.

Greg pants on the other side. "I'm sorry, babe," he sniffles, "I just...I'm going to miss you...and I don't want to...I don't want to think about it. I'm sorry I'm such a jerk, I'm happy for you, I swear."

Mycroft rubs his eyes, upset that Greg is crying. "I know, Greg."

"I just love you so much, and I don't want you to leave."

"I have to Greg, you know that."

"I do. And I'm so proud of you," Greg sniffles again. "But it's hard."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll still see you when I leave, though. I'll visit you all the time."

"And I can visit you?"

Mycroft chuckles. "Yes, of course."

Greg sniffles one more time. "I'm sorry, Myc. I love you."

"I love you too, Greg."

"Go to sleep, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You too, love. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Greg."

Mycroft hangs up and plugs his phone in once again. He goes back to his bed and falls asleep quickly.


	57. Chapter 57

A week later is Harper's party, and Sherlock is more excited than anyone. Mycroft takes him to Greg's that day so he can tutor Greg, and Sherlock meets Jan and Greg Sr. for the first time.

He is nice and polite, and Jan instantly falls in love with him.

"My god," she tells him, "You're so adorable I could just eat you up!"

Sherlock smiles and blushes.

While Greg and Mycroft study, Sherlock and Jan make cookies. He enjoys spending time with her and enjoys even more that she lets him eat as many chocolate chips as he wants.

Finally, the time comes for them to leave for the party, and Sherlock gets so excited he nearly makes himself sick. Mycroft has to teach him how to relax, and by the time they get to the bowling alley, Sherlock is nice and calm.

They get into the alley and find Harper and Kelly, the first two there.

"Hey!" Harper calls to them as soon as she sees them. "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Sherlock runs to her, attacking her and Kelly both in a hug, and Mycroft as Greg take their time to the girls.

"Mycroft, get me shoes!" Sherlock demands as soon as Mycroft gets to them.

"No!" Mycroft says. "You can wait!"

Sherlock sits in a chair and pouts.

They all exchange greetings, then Mycroft gets up to gets Sherlock shoes. Greg helps Harper decorate the last of everything.

"So this is exciting," Greg says. "I haven't been bowling in years."

"Kelly and I like to come every once in a while, so hopefully I won't be too terrible."

"I was pretty good as a kid," Greg says. "Probably still pretty good."

Harper looks at him with a grin. "You wanna bet, Lestrade? Friendly wager?"

"Oh, you bet! What do you want to bet?"

"Hmm," Harper thinks. "Free time with Mycroft. I win, I get him for a whole week!"

"I'm not prostituting out my boyfriend, Harper!" he laughs.

"We could bet money," Harper says.

"No, I haven't got much of that."

"Pride then, just that. I'm better."

"You think that."

They make vicious faces as each other, and right then Mycroft returns.

"Here are your shoes," he tells Sherlock.

Sherlock takes them and happily puts them on, then he gets onto the wood floor and slides around.

"This is fun!" he says, excited.

"Sherlock," Kelly gets his attention after he finishes sliding all over the floor. "I got something for you!"

He goes to her. "You did?"

Kelly goes to the ball return and picks up a ball. It's smaller than average, it's a kid's ball, and it's sparkly purple. He lights up when he sees it.

"I found it on the rack over there, and I had to snatch it for you."

He smiles widely and in awe when she hands it to him. "Wow, thanks!" He can't quite hold it on his fingers, but he tries.

They let him take a few practice rolls, and finally the other guests begin to arrive.

Jaimee gets there first, alone. They assumed Lee would show up with him, but it's clear Lee is with Arthur. They don't ask Jaimee about it, but Jaimee is more content with it than he had been when he was talking to Greg.

The girls arrive next, Hailey, Hannah, and Hilary. Hannah is in a much better mood, to everyone's delight. Hilary is nicer, too, she even says hello to Mycroft.

They all rent their bowling shoes and begin to bowl. Sherlock is so happy he hops around everywhere as critiques everyone's "form", even though he has no idea what he's talking about. Greg and Harper begin their own game together on their own lane, and they fight over who Sherlock should cheer for.

"I'll cheer for both!" Sherlock cries. "Who are you cheering for, Mycroft?"

"Uhm, both I guess," Mycroft says.

Sherlock happily smiles and watches them, and out the corner of his eye he sees Lee and Arthur.

"Arthur's here!" he shouts, hopping off of his seat and running to him.

Since Arthur spent the night at their house, they've seen him a few times. Sherlock has bonded with him very well, but he always reassures Mycroft that Mycroft is his favorite.

Arthur pulls Sherlock into his arms when Sherlock gets to them. Arthur squeezes him tight and Sherlock does his best to hug back.

Sherlock leads them back to the group and everyone says hello to them.

When Arthur and Lee leave to get shoes, Greg catches Jaimee to ask him about it all.

"You seem more content today," Greg says.

Jaimee shrugs. "Yeah. I just...I don't know, I realized I was being dumb so I'm over it."

"What happened? Why were you not ok?"

"I just don't see Lee very often anymore. He's my best friend, you know? I'm sure you felt the same way when Sam started going out with Hannah. She made him go with her everywhere."

"Yeah, but I also had Mycroft. So it was different."

Jaimee nods. "Well, I have a date with Katie tomorrow so hopefully she'll be able to take my mind off everything."

"Yeah, of course."

They pause long enough to Hailey to call Jaimee over, so Jaimee leaves and Greg goes back to his game with Harper. He sits next to Mycroft and kisses his cheek.

"What did Jaimee have to say?" Mycroft asks.

"Oh, nothing. We were just chatting."

Mycroft accepts and goes back to watching everyone bowl. He laughs when he spots Sherlock trying to teach Lee how to do it.

A while later, Lars shows up to the party with Sam. Harper had invited Sam, so it's not completely random that he's there, but it does get awkward between everyone, him, and Hannah. He says hello to Hannah, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Sam just frowns and leaves her lane to go to Greg's, and once he leaves Hannah acts as normal again.

They decide to have cake not long after Sam and Lars arrive. Actually, Sherlock begs Harper to cut the cake because he wants to eat the blue frosting on it. She agrees, and he sits on her lap at they sing and she blows out the candles. Right before she blows, though, he whispers in her ear and she nods.

He gets his cake and contently sits to eat it. Sam and Greg sit next to him and Mycroft sits to talk to Harper and Hailey.

"So, how come your not by Hannah?" Sherlock asks Sam.

"Uhm..." Sam doesn't know what to say to the kid. He doesn't want to confuse him.

Before he can answer, Sherlock asks, "Did you break up?"

Sam is shocked he understands what that is, but he answers Sherlock honestly. "Yeah, we did."

"Why?"

"I don't know, pal. It just wasn't working."

"What do you mean? Don't you love her?"

"Well, yeah," Sam says, "Of course I do. But...sometimes it just doesn't work."

"But if you love her you should be with her."

"I know, but I guess she doesn't feel that way."

Sherlock nods in understanding. "So..." he starts, "If she's not gonna be your girlfriend...can she be my girlfriend?"

Sam and Greg burst into loud laughter.

"I don't know," Sam says, "You need to ask her."

"Harper can't be my girlfriend because she has a girlfriend. And Hailey can't because she has a Lars-"

Greg and Sam laugh because Sherlock doesn't call Lars Hailey's boyfriend.

"And Hilary can't because Myc said she's a bitch."

Greg and Sam laugh at him again.

"Sherlock!" Greg cries. "You can't use that language!"

"Oh, sorry," Sherlock says, not all that sorry. He sets his cake aside and stands from his seat. "How do I look?"

Sam fixes a few curls on his head and smooths his shirt down. "Lookin' good, my man."

Sherlock smiles and spots Hannah, then marches over to ask her to be his girlfriend.

He gets to her and waits patiently for a lull in the conversation. When the girls finally pause, he steps forward.

"What's up, Sherlock?" Mycroft asks.

"I'm here for Hannah," he snaps at his brother.

Mycroft backs off and Sherlock redirects his attention to Hannah.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Hannah, now that you're not Sam's girlfriend, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hannah blushes and begins to laugh.

Mycroft buries his face in his hand. "Oh, dear..."

The others laugh and Sherlock just stares at Hannah waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Sherlock," Hannah says. "I can be your girlfriend."

Sherlock smiles as wide as he can. "Perfect! But..." he gets a serious face, "If you want to be Sam's girlfriend again, I won't be hurt. He does love you and you should be with someone you love."

Hannah smiles a more sad smile and holds her arms out for Sherlock. She hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. "For now I'll be your girlfriend, ok?"

Sherlock hugs her and strokes her hair behind her back. He pulls away not long after that. "Ok, I have to go bowl now! I'll be back!"

Hannah laughs. "Ok, see you later!"

Sherlock runs back to Sam and Greg and they both high five him before Sam glances back at Hannah and they share a small smile.

Harper beats Greg at their first game, so Greg decides they need to play again. Mycroft sits back and watches with Kelly.

"So Harper told me you're going to Oxford!" Kelly says.

"Oh, yeah. I'm heading out in August."

"That's really amazing, I'd love to go there."

"Where do you plan on going?"

She shrugs. "My parents want me to stay here, but I kind of want to go to America."

"Yeah? Where to?"

"A few years ago my parents took me to New York and I fell in love. I want to go to New York University, but I don't know if my parents would ever let me."

"Wow," Mycroft says. "I think that's amazing. There's no use in not trying, right?"

"That's how I feel."

"Would you be ready to move that far away?"

"I think so," Kelly says. "I want to experience things, you know?"

Mycroft nods. "I applied to schools in America, too. I got in to Harvard and Yale."

"Wow!" she exclaims. "But you chose Oxford?"

He nods. "Oxford was my first choice."

"That's great then," she says. "Are you, you know...ready to leave Greg?"

Mycroft pauses and takes a deep breath. "I think so," he says. "This was my plan before I met him, you know? So I feel like this is...not more important, but-"

"But it's priority," she supplies.

He nods.

"Well, you do have to do what's best for you, right? If Harper and I stay together long enough for this to be an issue, I'll leave her."

"I understand."

They silently watch Sherlock and Hannah take a picture together, they laugh at the faces they make at the camera.

"Sherlock's a great kid," Kelly says.

"Thanks, I think so too," Mycroft jokes.

"You do a good job," she adds.

Mycroft looks at her surprised. "Thanks," he mutters.

She smiles at him, then says she's going to gloat to Greg that Harper is winning.

Mycroft remains sitting where he is, alone and watching everyone else.

Jaimee and Lee are sitting next to each other awaiting their turns, Arthur's arm on the back of Lee's chair.

Hailey has joined Hannah and Sherlock in taking pictures on Hannah's phone.

Hilary is talking to Jaimee as Lars and Sam each take their turns in their lanes.

Mycroft turns to watch Greg and Harper again right as Greg appears in front of him. Mycroft slightly jumps.

Greg doesn't say anything, he just leans forward and presses his lips to Mycroft's.

Mycroft smiles when he pulls away. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Mycroft shakes his head and Greg kisses him again.

"Get a room!" they hear a tiny voice call to them.

They turn to see everyone laughing and high-fiving Sherlock.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and Greg laughs, then leaves to take his turn.

The time finally comes for them to leave, Sherlock cries because he doesn't want to go. Greg carries him to the car while Mycroft says goodbye to Harper.

"Say," Mycroft begins after he hugs Harper. "What did Sherlock whisper to you?"

"Oh," she replies, "Last week he asked me to wish for you to stay here. He was reminding me."

Mycroft frowns. "He did?"

Harper nods and rubs his arm. "Sorry, love."

"It's alright. He'll be ok."

Harper hugs him again, then Mycroft leaves to get in the car.

Greg goes home with them to spend the night, and Sherlock falls asleep on the way home.

"The party was fun," Greg says.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? Sherlock had a good time."

"Yeah, he even got a new girlfriend."

Mycroft laughs. "He is ridiculous."

"He's cool! Sam liked what he said to Hannah. He hopes Hannah will change her mind."

"Do you think she should?"

"Sam's heartbroken. But...I don't know. They're a mess."

"I agree."

Greg reaches over Sherlock and grabs Mycroft's hand. "I'm glad we're not like them."

Mycroft squeezes his hand. "Me too, love."

They get to the house and get Sherlock into his bed, then they get comfortable and climb into Mycroft's bed.

Greg snuggles up to Mycroft and holds him tight. He kisses Mycroft's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Mycroft says, "So much."

Greg kisses the back of Mycroft's neck and contently sighs.

They fall asleep quickly and happily, both holding each other close the whole night.

* * *

**_**This is slowly turning into a "how cute can I possibly make baby Sherlock" story. But there are no complaints, are there? Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	58. Chapter 58

Days later is the beginning of May, the last month of school Mycroft has before school is university.

Harper brings that up first.

"It's your last month of school with us," she says as they walk down the hall to lunch.

"Oh," he sighs, shocked. "I guess it is."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous, I guess. How am I going to be able to meet new people? I only met you guys because of Greg."

"You'll find new friends, everyone does. That's part of growing up."

"Yeah, I know."

She decides to change the subject. "How is Sherlock?"

"Good," Mycroft says. "He asks how Hannah is every day, but he just calls her his girlfriend."

Harper laughs. "He's so adorable! Though, did you know her and Sam are talking again?"

"No, I didn't. Are they going to get back together?"

Harper shrugs and reaches to open the door to the cafeteria. "If they do, I think it'd be a mistake."

"Yeah? You wouldn't date someone twice?"

Harper shakes her head. "I think if you break up with someone once, there was a good reason that won't get resolved."

Mycroft nods and follows her to the food line. "I agree."

She weakly smiles at him, then steps through the line.

After lunch, Mycroft has his free period math class with only Hilary and three other students. Through the entire semester, he hasn't talked to Hilary much at all. They usually keep out of each other's way, but today she sits next to him at the large table in the back where he always sits.

The lesson is taught, then the teacher lets them work on their homework. The other students talk quietly, but Mycroft sits back and flips to a clean page in his notebook to actually start homework.

Hilary watches him, and he knows that. He glances at her once, and she quickly diverts her gaze to pretend she isn't watching him.

"Can I help you?" he finally asks.

"I just want to chat," she says.

He sits up straight and puts his pencil down. "Ok?"

"I just...uhm...I want to offer some advice, I guess?"

He looks confused and doesn't say anything.

"You'll be leaving this summer, and I just want to say that...that you shouldn't give up on Greg."

He looks even more confused.

"I had this boyfriend, right? He's two years older than me, so he went off to university this year. And he just...he gave up on me. He didn't give me a chance to be a good girlfriend from here. I couldn't help that I couldn't go with him, so he just gave up. And that really ruined me, I think. I've realized it made me...it made me really unbearable this year-"

He half chuckles. "You mean you haven't always been a heartless bitch?"

She smiles and chuckles, too. "I deserve that," she swallows and composes herself. "So I just...don't give up on Greg, ok? He'll do the best he can."

Mycroft nods. He feels terrible that he's already getting upset with Greg for being upset with him for leaving.

"Thanks, Hilary," he says. "That means a lot."

She smiles full smile at him. "I do feel terrible that I wasted an entire year hating someone for no reason."

He laughs. "I'm dating a boy you like. At least that's more of a reason than any reason why Dave would beat me up every week."

"That is true, I guess. I never beat you up."

"What changed?" Mycroft suddenly asks. "Why all of this?"

"Owen, that's his name, is moving back for the summer. And I can't stop smiling about it. I'm so happy I want to burst."

"That's good then, isn't it?"

"It is if we can talk and maybe get back together. That's what I want."

"I hope it goes well," Mycroft honestly says.

The bell rings and they both stare at it as if it's interrupting something important.

"Just when we were getting somewhere," Hilary says.

Mycroft smiles. "Well, we've still got the rest of the summer. Thanks, Hilary." He stands and gathers his things.

She follows him up and gets her books, then hugs him quickly before she leaves the room. He contently packs his bag, glad that he had a good talk with Hilary.

May also signifies the beginning of a big event in the teens' lives: prom. Signs and posters begin going up, large decorations begin being transported through to the gymnasium via the school halls, so kids see them often. Tables are set up for students to buy tickets before school, after school, or at lunch.

"A masquerade ball?" Harper observes as her and Mycroft pause in front of a new poster being out up in the hall. "At least it sounds interesting."

"Masquerade, dating back to the fifteenth century Renaissance-"

Harper pinches him. He jumps and yelps. "Ok, Wikipedia," she says. "You don't have to be so cynical about it."

He laughs and gets pulled down the hall. "Are you wanting to go? Is that why you want me to be nice about it?"

"I would love to go," she says, smiling. "It's just trying to find a nice boy with a boyfriend to make my girlfriend and I."

He looks at her, she's grinning up at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Oh, Christ-"

She laughs and pushes him into the classroom to their music class.

Mycroft sees Hannah before he leaves school that day.

"How's my little boyfriend?" she asks as they walk to the front.

"He is great. He talks about you every day. He asks about you."

She smiles wide. "Does he? How sweet that boy is. You'll have to bring him somewhere again sometime soon."

"Yeah, maybe we can all get together."

They pass a prom poster and she squeals. "Maybe I'll just take him to prom!"

He laughs. "If I can't go with my boyfriend, I don't think you should take a nine year old."

She laughs too. "Well, we all need to see him soon! Maybe Greg's match tomorrow?"

"Maybe. You're going, too?"

"Yeah, I guess I will. They're playing Jaimee's team so it won't be for Sam."

He pats her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She nods and smiles at him. "You're so sweet, Mycroft. I'll see you later!"

She takes off towards Hilary's car and he waves to her, then goes to his car.

Mycroft calls Greg that evening to let him know the plan for prom.

Greg isn't enthusiastic about it. "Do you really want to go?"

"I think so, it could be fun. Winter Formal was fun, the club was fun. You don't think it will be?"

"I don't know. I mean, prom just means its closer to you leaving. I hate thinking about it."

"Prom also means its two weeks until summer. And summer means we get to be together more often."

"It's not like we can be together every second."

"But you can spend the night more. My mum is hardly here over the summer, she takes the opportunity of me being home all summer to take as many trips as she can."

"Oh really?" Greg says, a grin behind his question. "How about I just move in for three months?"

"Fine by me," Mycroft says, smiling.

"Well," Greg says, "if you want to go to prom, then I'll take Kelly. As long as you wear a bowtie. A blue one!"

Mycroft laughs. "This will make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I guess I will."

"Great. I'm going to bed. I love you."

"I love you too! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, love."

Greg hangs up first and Mycroft stares at the picture of Greg as his background for long minutes before getting up to shower. He goes to sleep very happy and very excited to ask Harper to prom.

* * *

**_**Here usually proms are in like April, I don't know when they are in the UK so I made it May. Hope you guys are still enjoying. Please review!_**


	59. Chapter 59

Mycroft agrees to let Sherlock go to Greg's match the next day. Sherlock is very excited, he's up and ready to go at six A.M.

After much convincing, he goes back to bed when Mycroft leaves for school. Mycroft says he will go into the city with his driver, and they'll pick Mycroft up from school then go to the match. Sherlock happily goes back to sleep.

Mycroft is excited for Greg's game all afternoon. He plans to take Harper flowers and ask her to prom then, so all day he avoids her to not reveal his plan.

Sherlock hops out of the car when Mycroft walks up to it after school. "Hey, Myc!" he shouts.

It's unseasonably warm out, so Sherlock isn't wearing his coat. Mycroft hugs him and steps back to take in Sherlock's attire; he's got on his blue dress trousers, a purple polo shirt, the gray scarf Mycroft just bought him, and his purple TOMS.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mycroft questions.

Sherlock looks down at himself. "These are all my best clothes."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "You're not wearing those trousers to the field. They'll get dirty. Not to mention they don't even match."

Sherlock frowns and touches his trousers. "I just wanted to look nice."

"I know," Mycroft sighs. "Let's go get you new trousers."

They get in the car and go to the nearest clothing store they can find. They go in and get Sherlock a pair of jeans. He changes in the car on the way to the match, and Mycroft laughs because Sherlock's underpants are on backwards.

"How does that even happen, Sherlock?" he asks his little brother.

Sherlock moves to take them off and adjust them, but Mycroft snaps at him to keep them on.

They stop at a flower shop on their way, and both boys purchase flowers. Sherlock gets Hannah a large bouquet of pink roses, and Mycroft gets Harper a bouquet of white roses. He doesn't really know what Harper would like, but he himself liked those ones the best.

They get to the match and walk to the bleachers with their flowers. Sherlock nearly runs to them and up the steps to Hannah.

"Sherlock!" she cries as he approaches.

He hands her the flowers and smiles as wide as he can. "These are for you, I hope you like them!"

"Of course!" she says, setting them down and holding her arms out for him. He hugs her tight and she kisses his cheek.

Mycroft makes it to them and stops in front of Harper. He extends the flowers to her and she delicately touches them while smiling.

"Harper Brown, as my best friend and second favorite gay," he announces, "Will you please go to prom with me?"

She laughs and blushes.

"Awwww!" the girls squeal.

"Yes," Harper says, taking the flowers. "Yes, of course!"

Harper stands and attacks him in a hug, and Sherlock just glares at them.

Mycroft pulls away and looks at Sherlock. "What?" he asks.

"Just steal my thunder, Mycroft," he coldly says.

"What were you going to do, Little Brother?" Mycroft asks as he sits down at Harper's feet.

"I was going to ask Hannah to prom!" Sherlock snaps.

The girls all begin to laugh. Sherlock glares at Mycroft until Hannah gets his attention.

"Sherlock," she softly says, "I'm afraid you can't be my date to prom?"

Sherlock's head swivels to her. "Why not?" he asks, disappointed.

"Well, you're just-"

"Are you going with someone else?" he questions.

"No, love," Hannah says. "It's just that you're a bit too young."

Sherlock frowns deeply. "I understand. Sam is old enough, why don't you go with him?"

"I'm not sure he'll want to go with me," Hannah says.

Sherlock turns to the field where the boys are just finishing up with their warm ups. "SAM!" he shouts.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft tries to stop him, but Sherlock ignores him.

"ASK HANNAH TO PROM!" Sherlock shouts across the field when Sam looks at him.

They see Sam and Greg laugh, then Sam holds up a thumbs-up, and Sherlock looks at Hannah smiling.

"Thanks, honey," she says, pulling Sherlock to her and holding him on her lap. "I like your scarf," she says.

"Mycroft bought it for me."

"Oh?" Hannah beams at Mycroft. "What a nice big brother."

Mycroft smiles, then turns to watch the match.

Greg makes many amazing plays, scoring one goal and earning one assist. Mycroft cheers for him, along with Sherlock and the girls, and Greg smiles up at Mycroft in the stands.

During halftime, Sherlock gets bored, so he begins running around the bleachers and the sidelines. Mycroft watches him closely and Sherlock runs around happily.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock shouts as the teams take their places for the second half. "Will you get me pizza for dinner?!"

Greg is playing wing nearest them, so he shouts, "Me too?!"

Mycroft and the girls laugh.

"Sure!" Mycroft calls to them.

Sherlock continues running around, and the girls begin talking about prom.

"I got a pink dress," Hannah says. "It's slim on the top, and the bottom is poofy. I found it months ago and I love it."

"Greg wants me to wear a blue bowtie," Mycroft says. "What color are you going to wear?" he asks Harper.

"Black and white," she says. "I bought a dress two weeks ago."

"Oh? And if I hadn't asked? It'd be a waste."

She playfully punches his arm. "Yeah, but I knew you'd come through!"

He laughs and looks back at the game.

"My dress is green," Hilary says. "Like green."

"Ooooh," the girls sound.

"Are you going with somebody?" Hailey asks her.

"I am actually taking Arthur," Hilary says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Lee wants him to go, so I agreed."

"That's cool of you," Harper says.

Hilary just politely smiles and looks back at the game.

"Lars and I are wearing purple," Hailey says. "It's my favorite color-"

"Mine too!" Sherlock shouts from feet away.

"Cool!" Hailey calls to him.

"Is Lee actually going with someone, or is he going alone?" Harper asks.

"As far as I know," Hilary answers, "He's going alone."

"I could take him!" Hannah says. "It'd be cheaper!"

The girls don't say anything. Mycroft decides to pretend he wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Hannah asks after long minutes of silence.

"Just take Sam, love," Hailey says.

Hannah frowns at the flowers on her lap. "I...I just..."

"You love him," Harper says. "You'll have fun with him. He's our friend too, he could just be there to hang out. There's no pressure, but...you know you want to take him."

Hannah pets her flowers in silence.

Sherlock runs up to them and pauses in front of Hannah. He holds his hand out in front of her. "I found this for you," he says, dropping a his-palm-sized rock into her hand. "I think it looks like a heart."

She smiles at the rock, then up at him. "Thank you, love!" she cries, reaching for him.

He hugs her, and this time he kisses her cheek.

"Hey, I want one!" Hailey demands.

Sherlock sighs and smiles, then goes to Hailey and kisses her cheek. He kisses each of the girls, then gets to Mycroft and hops down the bleachers.

"What, I don't get one?" Mycroft questions as Sherlock hops away.

Sherlock turns back to him and rolls his eyes, then goes back to Mycroft. He leans in close enough to kiss Mycroft's cheek, but instead he bites Mycroft.

"Ow!" Mycroft yelps, pushing him away.

Sherlock laughs so hard he nearly falls over, and they all laugh at Sherlock.

When Sherlock finally composes himself, he runs away again and searches for more unique rocks.

The match ends with Greg's team winning 2-0. The friends climb off the bleachers and make their way across the field to greet the boys.

Sherlock runs to Greg first and jumps into Greg's arms.

"Oh!" Sherlock cries, "You smell!"

Greg laughs and puts him down as Mycroft approaches. "Sorry, Sherlock," he says, smiling at Mycroft. "Hey, love."

Mycroft smiles and kisses him. "You played very well," Mycroft says as they part.

"Thank you," Greg smiles. "It helps when I have a reason to show off, I guess."

Jaimee, Lee, Lars, and Sam make it to them, along with the girls.

"So, pizza?" Sherlock asks, taking Hannah's hand.

Hannah laughs and pulls Sherlock close to her.

"Alright Sherlock," Mycroft says. "Pizza."

They go to the place by Greg's house and push tables together for them all to sit. Sherlock makes Hannah and Harper sit next to him, and he teaches them both about pirate ships.

After they order and the chatter amongst the table begins, Mycroft excuses himself to the restroom to wash his hands. Greg watches him, then decides he needs to use the toilet.

"I'll be back," he announces as he stands.

The kids watch him. "Ooooh!" they all chant.

Greg blushes and follows Mycroft to the bathroom.

Greg walks in and Mycroft glances up through the mirror.

Mycroft grins as Greg presses up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I came in here to pee, but suddenly things just became very interesting."

Mycroft raises an eyebrow. "Things?"

Greg strokes Mycroft's sides. "Some thing became very...interested."

Mycroft turns around against the sink. "I'm not doing anything with you. For one, this is a public restaurant. And two, you stink."

Greg laughs. "Ok, fine. Just a kiss?"

Mycroft places a hand on Greg's neck, then kisses him deeply. Greg pushes Mycroft half onto the sink, stepping between his spread legs. Greg strokes his thighs as they kiss.

"Stop..." Mycroft finally pushes him away. "Later, ok? Spend the night Friday."

"What about dinner? Your mum will be there."

"She is going to Barcelona on Friday, and Sherlock is going to Berlin with my Papa."

"Oh? What for?"

Mycroft shrugs and runs his finger down Greg's neck to his collarbone. "I don't know, my Papa just wants to take Sherlock to Munich."

Greg shivers at Mycroft's touch. "Perfect. A night alone, that's exactly what we need."

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg lightly. "I'm going back out there," Mycroft says. "Wash up a bit, please."

"Yes sir," Greg mutters as Mycroft makes it to the door.

Mycroft turns back to him and glares. Greg just smiles widely.

The friends all happily eat their pizza and talk. They talk about school nearly ending and the summer starting, and about how nearly all of their birthdays will be coming up in the summer. They talk about prom, and Sherlock convinces Mycroft to let everyone go to their house after prom. They make a plan for that, and it makes all of them more excited for prom.

As the night ends, they all say goodbye to Sherlock. Sherlock grins at Sam as they say goodbye.

"Are you jealous that Hannah likes my flowers?" Sherlock asks so loudly that Hannah overhears.

"Nah, my man," Sam says, "As long as you're treating her right."

Sherlock triumphantly smiles and moves to say goodbye to the next person.

Sherlock falls asleep on the way home, just as Mycroft expected him to. Mycroft gets him upstairs and into his own bed, then Mycroft gets himself into bed. He falls asleep quickly, thinking about how eager he is for prom and the end of school.

* * *

**_**Prom next! I'm hopping through the weeks now because I want to get this story finished to start the next. Don't worry, I'll still take my time with this and finish it but there will be a sequel and more. Thanks for reading, please review!_**


	60. Chapter 60

The weeks leading up to prom go by quickly. The kids are very excited, and they even forget that it's their last month of school.

Mycroft also begins to prepare for the final concert of the year, which is scheduled for the Friday night before prom. Their music teacher convinces him to play the violin for a few songs, so he practices with both instruments.

The day of the concert finally arrives and Mycroft gets nervous, and a bit sad, for it.

"Your last music concert," Greg says when they get to Greg's house that afternoon. "Are you going to continue playing when you leave?"

"Yes, I think so. I will try to."

"That's good. I'm sure I'll still play football wherever I go. I could play on a team somewhere; I doubt they have piano teams."

Mycroft laughs. "No, but they do have clubs and choirs and music departments always looking for a willing participant."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd go watch you each time you played."

Mycroft smiles. "I won't be able to go to your matches anymore."

Greg sighs, disappointed. "I know. But that's ok."

Mycroft pats his shoulder and Greg smiles at him. "Greg..." Mycroft sighs.

"Hmm?"

Mycroft leans over to Greg, and Greg smiles anticipating a kiss.

"I'm hungry," Mycroft says instead.

Greg laughs. "Ok, let's go have dinner before the concert."

Mycroft follows Greg off his bed and out of his bedroom, and they happily go to dinner.

* * *

The concert goes well, Mycroft has a great time. He stays out late with his friends, so the next morning he sleeps in.

He's awaken by a phone call late in the morning.

"Hello?" he groggily answers.

"Mycroft, get your arse out of bed!" Harper shouts through the phone.

"What th-what time is it?"

"After eleven. Come over! I want to go have a pedicure."

Mycroft groans. "Call someone else! Kelly's a girl, Kelly likes nails! Take her!"

"I want you to go! I can't see Kelly before prom!"

"Harper, you're not getting married!"

Harper sighs. "Do you want to go or not?!"

Mycroft grunts and sits up. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Bye!" she shouts, hanging up.

He falls back onto his bed and stares at the ceiling.

Just then, Sherlock runs into the room and hops on Mycroft's bed.

"Jesus, Sherlock! What!"

"Jenny is going to shop and wants to know if you need anything for your friends tonight!"

Mycroft gets up again and takes a list off his bedside table. There are many junk foods on the list. "Give this to her. Tell her thank you, please."

Sherlock takes the list and hops off the bed. "I will!"

Mycroft throws himself back against his pillows and closes his eyes, still tired. Aaaand his phone begins to ring once again.

"Oh, for god's-" it's Greg. "Hello?"

"Hey love," Greg cheerily says. "I was just wondering if you were going to come to get ready here or if you're going to get ready at home?"

"Uhm...I'll let you know. I'm heading to the city now to have /spa day with Harper, so I might just get ready there. Ok?"

"Well, why don't I pick up Kelly and we pick you two up from Harper's?"

Mycroft thinks about it. "Sure, yeah. I'll let Harper know."

"Great. See you soon! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Mycroft hangs up and gets dressed in comfortable clothes, gets his suit, and leaves his room. He stops at Sherlock's bedroom on the way to the stairs.

"Hey, I'm going to Harper's. Nanny Beverly is downstairs, ok?"

Sherlock frowns. "Ok."

"I'll be back after prom, and all of _our_ friends are coming. If you want to stay up with us, you need to take a long nap when Nanny Beverly tells you."

"Ok!"

"Jenny is bringing snacks for everyone. You can have one after lunch, ok?"

Sherlock vigorously nods.

"Take a bath before-"

"Mycroft! Ok!"

Mycroft scowls at his little brother. "Do I say, ok?"

Sherlock nods.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock's head. "I love you."

"Yeah," Sherlock says as Mycroft goes to the door.

"I said that I love you, Sherlock."

"I know, Mycroft!"

Mycroft hangs his suit on Sherlock's doorknob and darts at his brother. Sherlock shrieks and tries to jump, but he's rendered immobile due to shock. Mycroft tackles him down, laying on top of him and tickling him.

"Stop, Mycroft!" Sherlock squeals.

"Tell me you love me, Sherlock!"

Sherlock screams with laughter. "No!"

Mycroft tickles him more, simultaneously blowing raspberries into his neck. Sherlock laughs more, trying to push Mycroft off.

"Tell me!" Mycroft shouts.

"I love you, I love you!" Sherlock yells at him. "Get off!"

Mycroft kisses the spot below Sherlock's ear, his most ticklish spot, and gets off of him.

"You monster!"

Mycroft grins at him. "Be good for Nanny and Jenny, ok?"

"Ok!" Sherlock says, sitting up in his bed and grabbing his Xbox controller once again.

Mycroft grabs his suit and leaves, but not before giving Nanny Beverly the instructions for Sherlock.

* * *

Mycroft arrives at Harper's house a while after noon. She hugs him when she lets him in and pulls him to her room.

"You have to see my dress first!" she says as they go.

He hangs his suit on her door as she pulls her dress out of her closet. It's a shorter dress, it goes barely passed her knees. It's white on top and fades to black on bottom, and the bottom is choppy, it looks like feathers. It's a beautiful dress.

"Wow!" Mycroft cries. "This is great! Very lovely."

"Aaaand..." Harper goes back to her closet and pulls out a pair of royal blue high heels. "Because you said you're wearing a blue bowtie!"

Mycroft takes them from her. "These are fantastic! Though, heels? I never thought I'd see the day."

Harper goes back to her closet again, this time pushing open the second of the double doors open, revealing a long rack of high heel shoes.

Confused, Mycroft goes to them. "You only wear sneakers," he says, "Why don't you wear these more?"

Harper shrugs. "I don't know. I just..." she clicks her sneakers together. "Maybe I'll start to wear them more."

"It's kind of a waste to have this whole rack only to hide them all the time."

"You wear them then," Harper jokes.

Mycroft laughs. "You think these would fit?"

Harper laughs too. "We can play dress up later. Let's go! We have dinner reservations at five!"

Mycroft lets Harper take him through the house and out the door.

They go to a nail salon and get their pedicures. They talk about their excitement for the night ahead and about everything other than Mycroft leaving. She knows how tired he is of talking about it, so she doesn't bring it up.

They have a great time together, enjoying the company and the pedicures. They leave the salon happily and grab a snack before going back to Harper's to begin getting ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg decides to take a relaxing day and play video games with Sam. Sam's prom isn't until the weekend following, and he talks about how not excited he is for it.

"Did you ask Hannah?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, I did. She said no."

"That's too bad."

"Now I don't know who to take, or if I should even go. What's the point if I don't have a date?"

"I don't know, man. Isn't Hannah going alone tonight?"

Sam nods. "I think so."

"You should come to Mycroft's tonight."

"Why?"

"We're all going over after prom. After party. Hannah will be there."

"Maybe," Sam says.

"It's too bad it didn't work out," Greg says.

"Yeah, it is."

After video games, the boys go out to play basketball for hours, and by the time they're smelly and overheated, it's time for Greg to go home to get ready.

He eagerly, yet thoroughly, showers and dresses. Kelly's dress is silver, so Greg wears a black shirt with a silver vest and tie. He tries to tame his hair as much as he can, and he lets Jan takes pictures of him.

"Oh!" she cries, "I wish you two were coming here before you left!"

"Sorry Jan. We have reservations."

"I know! I'll just go see you at the restaurant."

Greg groans.

"This is what mothers do! I'm going to the restaurant!"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Jan hugs him tight. "See you soon!"

Greg half smiles at her, then leaves the house.

He gets to Kelly's when she told him to. Her mother, who Greg does know, answers the door.

"Gregory Lestrade! Don't you look handsome!" Kelly's mother makes a fuss.

"Thank you, ma'am. Is Kelly ready?"

Just then, Kelly walks sensually down the stairs. She looks like a princess.

Greg's jaw drops. "Wow, Kelly..." he mutters. "You look so beautiful!"

Kelly smiles as wide as she can. "Thank you, Greg! You look as dashing as ever!"

Kelly's mother takes a few photos of them, then they leave at the exact time they're supposed to.

The pair get to Harper's house right on time. Harper's dad opens the door, excited to see Kelly and meet Greg for the first time.

A few minutes after they arrive, Harper and Mycroft finally migrate downstairs. Their dates watch them descend, both Kelly and Greg watching intently and barely noticing their breathing changing at the site of their significant others.

Greg doesn't even greet Mycroft, he just takes Mycroft chin and kisses him lightly; nothing too disrespectful in front of Harper's parents. Mycroft smiles into their kiss, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment of Greg's reaction.

Greg pulls away smiling. "You look amazing. So handsome."

Mycroft examines Greg back. "You too, Greg. I like your tie."

Greg smiles and adjusts his tie, then they finally look back at the other couple.

The girls are holding each other close and complimenting each other, too. Kelly looks more elegant, whereas Harper's dress looks more rocker-chic. Harper's blue accent colors really stand out, but all of Kelly's accessories are silver. Harper's hair is down and wavy, but Kelly's hair is up and curly, her hair still so long that it hangs passed her shoulders.

"Ok, ok!" Harper's mother fusses. "Let me see all of you!"

Harper and Kelly part and stand close together, letting Harper's mother see them all. They take a few photos, then they squeeze into Mycroft's car and leave for the restaurant.

They take their time eating, enjoying the company of each other. They grow very excited for the dance, all eager to dance together and for Mycroft's party after.

As they're leaving the restaurant hours later, an older woman stops them as Mycroft waits to pay behind her husband.

"Are you lot headed to prom?" the woman asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Greg answers.

"You all look lovely! I'm guessing this beautiful princess is your date, young man?"

Greg beams at Kelly. "Yes, ma'am," he says, but Greg, nothing less than extremely proud of who he is, adds, "But the boy in line behind your husband is my boyfriend."

She looks over at her husband, spotting the brunette behind her. "That boy there?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Greg proudly says.

Harper bites her lip, unsure of what the woman is going to say. She hopes the woman isn't too rude, she knows how fragile Greg can be.

The woman examines Mycroft for long seconds. Finally, she turns back to Greg smiling. "Isn't he just a dashing young man!" she cries. "He looks like my son! Well, a bit younger than me son. You're a lucky boy!"

Greg smiles wide at her words. "Thank you, ma'am, I think so too."

"So," she starts, "If that's you're boyfriend, why is this young lady your date?"

"She's my girlfriend, ma'am," Harper cuts in. "Our school won't let us go together, so my friend Gregory here is kind enough to take her, and his boyfriend is taking me."

"Well," the woman responds, "Isn't that a load of bollocks! You should be allowed to go together, what harms is there in going together?!"

The kids don't really know what to say, but just then her husband appears next to her.

"Richard!" she calls to him. He jumps, startled. "Can you believe these kids can't go to the prom with their own dates?!"

Richard looks extremely confused. "Uhm, Lucille-"

"I mean," she ignores him, "Look at how handsome these two boys are for these two girls, who are dating each other!"

Richard looks slightly less confused.

"Ridiculous, I tell you! You all are kids! Kids deserve to be happy!"

The kids smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harper says.

Richard finally catches on. "Oh! You and he are boyfriends, you and her are girlfriends!"

"Yes, Richard!" Lucille shouts. "I told you!"

The kids laugh.

"Well," Richard says, "That's not right. Just fight for what's right, ok kids?"

They all nod and say yes, that they understand. Mycroft returns to them as Richard and Lucille are leaving.

"Fantastic bowtie, son," Richard says to Mycroft as they pass. "Looks like a TARDIS!"

Mycroft smiles. "Thanks!"

The couples follow Richard and Lucille out of the restaurant, where they see Jan waiting for them.

"Thank goodness!" she says when she sees them. "I thought I'd missed you!"

Greg sighs. "Alright, take your pictures!"

Jan ignores him and hugs Mycroft before setting them up for a picture. "You look so handsome, Mycroft!"

"Thank you, Jan!" he says.

She finally sets them up and takes a few pictures, then grabs Greg and hugs him right before he could leave.

"Jan!" he tries to stop her while the other three laugh.

She kisses his cheek, leaving bright red lips on his face.

"Mum!" he shouts. "Stop, please!"

Mycroft stops for a second, realizing he's never heard Greg call Jan 'mum', but feeling like it sounds more natural than Jan. Knowing Greg must call her that all the time makes Mycroft happy.

Jan lets them go and Mycroft offers Greg a handkerchief to get the lipstick off his face. They pile into the car once again and finally leave for prom.

They arrive with many other students, but the place is already packed. It's loud, dark with bright disco-type lights, and everyone's wearing masquerade masks.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kelly stops them as they enter. "I made these for us!"

She pulls four masquerade masks out of her purse, delicately rolled and held together with ribbon. They're made of tulle fabric cut into the shape of an eye mask, with designs drawn on with fabric paint. Kelly and Greg's are silver, and Mycroft and Harper's are blue.

"You made these?!" Mycroft asks, putting his on.

"My girl is pretty talented, huh?" Harper says.

Greg gets his on and looks at Mycroft. "How do I look?"

Mycroft kisses him. "Sexy," he whispers, leaning in to kiss Greg again.

"Alright boys, we don't want to get kicked out before we even get in," Harper puts a stop to their make-out session.

Mycroft and Greg pull apart smiling, then they follow the girls to their table.

Their friends got two tables, Greg, Mycroft, Harper, Kelly, and Hannah at one. Hailey, Lars, Hilary, Arthur, Lee, Jaimee, and his date Katie at the other. Most of their friends are already there, Jaimee and his mystery girl are missing.

Mycroft goes to say hello to Arthur while the girls all talk about their dresses.

"I like your lime green tie," Mycroft comments.

Arthur shrugs. "Hilary chose the color. I still can't believe she asked me to come at all."

"She's really...there's more than we all see," Mycroft defends her.

"Seems so. After party at your house?"

Mycroft nods. "Are you and Lee coming?"

"Yeah, of course. Will there be alcohol?"

Mycroft shrugs. "There is some at my house, but I'm not sure it'll make an appearance this evening. Why?"

"Lee told me he'd dump me if I continue drinking every weekend. I don't want to, you know?, be tempted."

"Lee means more to you than that, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

Mycroft pats his shoulder and smiles, then leaves to get him and Greg some punch to drink.

The kids sit for a while, and finally when other couples get up to dance, they all do too.

Mycroft and Greg don't start off dancing with their female dates, instead they just start dancing with each other.

They spot their teacher eyeing them right away, but just as quickly they see Headmaster Williams telling her to leave them alone. They're very happy with that, and they dance as respectfully as the other students, not drawing more attention than they have.

Jaimee arrives while they're all on the dance floor. He gets through the crowd to them and introduces everyone to Katie. She's a nice girl, very polite and happy to meet all of them. The girls quickly accept her and pull her to dance while the boys all get more punch.

"Our girls look great," Lars says as they watch the girls dance. "And...guys, I guess."

Mycroft as Greg smile at each other.

"Our girls do look beautiful," Jaimee agrees. "Best looking bunch on the floor!"

"Too bad Sam isn't here," Lars says."

"I invited him to the after party," Greg says.

"Does Hannah know that?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shrugs. "He's my friend."

"And Hannah is my friend," Mycroft defends.

Greg turns to him. "So, I shouldn't have invited Sam?"

"You should have checked if it was alright to. You don't know how Hannah feels."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Really? How would you feel if we broke up and had to be somewhere together after?"

The boys all tiptoe away.

"She broke up with him, Mycroft!"

"She's a teenage girl, Gregory!"

"Fine, I'll just call Sam and we'll hang out elsewhere tonight."

Mycroft sighs. "No, it's fine."

Greg frowns. "I didn't realize it'd be an issue."

"It's fine," Mycroft repeats.

Greg looks at his shoes. "Do you not...do you not want me to go now?"

"Of course I want you to go, Greg! I just wish you'd be more considerate of Hannah's feelings."

Greg chooses not to argue. "Sorry."

Mycroft nods. "Alright. I'm sorry too."

Greg checks for teachers watching, then quickly kisses Mycroft's cheek. Mycroft half smiles at him, finishes his punch, then drags him to the dance floor.

They dance again for nearly an hour straight, until they grow too hot and thirsty. Greg took his jacket off a long time ago, but when they finally sit down he takes off his vest. They get more punch, drinking two cups while they sit.

Everyone is very happy at the prom and nobody gives them any trouble. There are many different styles of music to dance to, and in acting silly, Mycroft teaches Greg how to ballroom dance. This makes everyone laugh, then Hailey begins to dance two-step and jazz swing with him. The two remember that they were in dance lessons together as kids.

"You took dance?!" Greg questions Mycroft.

"I had to! My parents made me!"

"It's true," Arthur adds, "I had to take dance, too."

They're all impressed by Mycroft and Arthur, and the girls tell the boys they should all know how to dance like them. Mycroft and Arthur proudly show off their moves with Hailey and Hilary, who is also a dancer.

Through the night, Mycroft gets more disheveled than usual. His bowtie comes undone around his neck and he rolls his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. The girls swoon, claiming he looks so /hot!

"The perfect man would wear this, always this," Hailey claims.

"With a pair of Ray Ban Aviator glasses!" Hannah adds.

"Oh!" Arthur suddenly remembers his pair of sunglasses in his jacket pocket. He hands them over to Mycroft and Mycroft puts them on.

"Oh, damn Holmes!" Hailey says. "You better watch your back, Lestrade!"

Mycroft blushes and quickly pulls the glasses off.

"Wait, put them back on!" Greg pleads.

Mycroft puts them on and Greg examines him.

"Hmm," Greg says, "This is hot! Come here!" He grabs Mycroft and kisses him deeply.

"Ok, you made your point Lestrade!" Hannah stops them.

Mycroft gives the glasses back to Arthur, and after that they all dance for a while longer.

The kids decide to leave at eleven o'clock. They're all eager to get to Mycroft's house for the after party.

Mycroft called for cars am hour ago, so four cars are waiting for them when they get out. Mycroft and Greg get into their own at the front of the fleet, and it's Marie's car so it's got a compartment for wine or champagne and a center wall separating the back seat to the front seats.

Greg attacks Mycroft as soon as they get in the car. He kisses Mycroft deeply and pulls him as close as possible, and Mycroft eagerly kisses back.

"I've wanted to do this all night," Greg whispers as they begin to move. He reaches for Mycroft's trousers and unbuckles him.

"Greg...we can't-" he cuts himself by moaning when Greg shoves his hand into Mycroft's pants. "Oh god..."

"Just be quiet, ok? Nobody has to know what we've gotten up to back here." Greg kisses Mycroft's ear and neck.

Mycroft bites his lip as Greg begins to stroke him lightly. He claws at Greg's thigh, inches away from the bulge in Greg's lap.

Greg strokes Mycroft and licks at his neck, Mycroft bites his lip and lets out a few sighs the more Greg strokes.

Mere minutes in, Mycroft feels himself build up already. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, then lifts himself off the seat. "Let me, Greg..." he reaches for Greg's belt too.

Greg spreads his legs and lets Mycroft get his cock out, then nearly screams when Mycroft doubles over and takes Greg's cock in his mouth. He digs his fingers into Mycroft's hair and pulls, relaying how good it feels without using his voice.

Greg comes quickly, pulling Mycroft's hair as he does. Mycroft swallows and sits up, rubbing the back of his head as he does.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Greg loudly whispers.

Greg gets his head on and catches his breath, then reaches for Mycroft again. He pushes Mycroft against his door, tilting Mycroft's body so he's more facing Greg. Greg bends then, going down on Mycroft as well as Mycroft just had to him.

Mycroft sighs with pleasure and tries not to pull Greg's hair, instead he scratches as Greg's shoulders.

"Oh Greg..." he sighs. "I love you..."

Greg moans with his lips around Mycroft, and the sensation causes Mycroft's orgasm to rip through him. He scratches Greg's back roughly and Greg arches to get away, but he's trapped against the seat.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft begs as Greg sits up. "I didn't mean to!"

Greg reaches for the scratches on his back. "'S alright," he says, "guess we're even."

Mycroft pulls him close and kisses him lovingly. They kiss for minutes and finally break away for air.

Mycroft looks around the car and reaches for the hidden champagne bottle. "Champagne?" he offers Greg.

"Why is there a champagne compartment in your mother's car?"

Mycroft shrugs. "For this reason, I suppose."

Greg shrugs too and takes the bottle from Mycroft. He gets the bottle open and takes a drink. "This stuff is terrible!" he says, taking another drink.

Mycroft laughs and takes it from him. "It's not so bad!"

Greg laughs and takes it back from Mycroft.

"I can't believe I just did that," Mycroft mutters as Greg drinks.

"Hmm?"

"Had sex in the back of my mm's car! I can't believe it, I would never-"

Greg chuckles and looks at Mycroft. "You're drunk, love."

Mycroft glares at him. "I am not!"

"You drank a lot of punch at the dance!"

"So?!"

"So! It was spiked, genius!"

Mycroft looks confused. "It was not-"

"I can't believe you couldn't taste it!" Greg laughs. "You are at least a little bit drunk!"

Mycroft slowly begins to laugh. "I am not!" he cries, laughing harder. He realizes he's been swaying and more giggly since his second glass of punch.

"You're a happy drunk," Greg says, drinking some more champagne.

Mycroft continues laughing. "I am not drunk," he keeps repeating.

"Yes you are!" Greg just says in reply.

They laugh for a while of their trip, continuing to drink the champagne between long kisses. Eventually, Mycroft sprawls out on his back on the seat and Greg lays over him, giving Mycroft no more chances to breathe.

They get to Mycroft's house and don't even realize it until the door is thrown open.

"Wow!" they hear Jaimee shout.

Greg lifts his head from Mycroft's neck and looks at Jaimee. "Do you mind?"

"We need to get in the house, Lestrade!"

Greg gets off Mycroft, then follows Mycroft out of the car.

"Gee, what'd you two get up to in the car?" Harper asks as they get to the front door. "Each other?"

The others laugh and Mycroft blushes while unlocking the door.

Mycroft leads the kids through the house to the television room, where Sherlock is sitting on the sofa with Sam.

"Sam!" Mycroft cries in shock.

"Sorry Myc, I just thought I'd beat you guys here."

"No problem Sam," Mycroft goes to Sherlock and picks him up.

Sherlock's got on his tuxedo with a pink bowtie. "Put me down, Mycroft! I've got to see my girlfriend!"

Hannah, who had hid when she spotted Sam, pops out from behind Jaimee.

"Hannah! I have something for you!" he cries, wiggling out of Mycroft's arms. "Sam brought them, but he said I can give them to you!" Sherlock grabs a bouquet of flowers and gives them to Hannah.

She looks at Sam and smiles. "Thank you...Sherlock," she says, kissing his cheek.

Sherlock leads everyone into the kitchen where there's an abundance of food and drinks on the island. The kids dig in, enjoying everything Mycroft had spread out.

They stand around in the kitchen and eat while they talk, being loud and laughing the whole time. They all enjoy themselves very much, and eventually they migrate to the theater room where Sherlock set up his Xbox on the big screen.

They start a FIFA tournament, all the boys deciding to play. The girls set up music and sit in the corner with every magazine Mycroft has in the house.

Everyone is still wearing their prom attire, but after a while they decide to change into the clothes they had sent home with Mycroft after school the day before. They put on pajamas, but the party goes well until sunrise.

Sherlock falls asleep on the giant footrest in the theater room, and Lee and Arthur take the couch in there with him. Harper and Kelly blow up a bed on the floor, and Jaimee and Hilary take the spare room bed.

Hannah says she's going downstairs to get some water, and minutes later everyone realizes Sam is gone too. Nobody says anything or goes to interrupt them, and in the morning they're found cuddling together on the floor of the spare room.

Greg and Mycroft go to Mycroft's room to sleep.

"Tonight was fun," Greg says, still a bit drunk from the punch and champagne.

"It was fun, wasn't it? I wish we could do it again sometime."

"Well...next year, I will...but..."

"But...I might not be able to."

Greg frowns. "But you can, if you want. I'm sure Harper would take you for me."

Mycroft nods. "I'm sure."

Greg leans over and kisses him. "I love you. Thank you for tonight."

"I love you too," Mycroft says. "Goodnight."

Greg snuggles close to him and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**_**i don't like this chapter! I don't think it's good! Anyway, I hope you all do enjoy it. Thanks for reading_**!


	61. Chapter 61

The Friday after prom and before the last week of school, Greg goes to Mycroft's for dinner. Martha and James are very happy to see Greg and hear all of his stories from the football season (they came in second this season) and prom.

"When will you be leaving, son?" James asks Mycroft across the dinner table after Greg's stories end.

"August," Mycroft answers. "I'll go get settled in, then I'll return for Greg's birthday and Sherlock's first day of school. I begin class the Wednesday after Sherlock's first day of school."

"And you, young man?" James directs his attention to Sherlock. "Excited about school?"

Sherlock shakes his head once and pretends to zip his lips shut.

"He doesn't like talking about it," Mycroft explains.

"He can talk for himself," James snaps.

Mycroft glances at Greg and sinks in his chair.

"Answer me, boy. You've got to be excited about it."

Sherlock shakes his head again.

"Sherlock," Marie intervenes. "You're being rude."

Sherlock glares at her and doesn't say anything.

James smacks the table to get Sherlock's attention. "Damn it, boy! You can't run away from your problems!"

"James!" Martha shouts.

James and Sherlock glare at each other for one minute, then Sherlock leaves the table and takes off through the kitchen.

"Oh, Christ," James mutters, rubbing his face in frustration.

Mycroft sighs quietly and stands. "I'll be right back," he says as he pats Greg's shoulder and follows Sherlock.

He knows Sherlock is going to the pond, and his assumption is proven true when he gets out the back door and finds Sherlock's shoes tossed aside. Mycroft chuckles and picks them up, and a few feet later picks up his socks.

Mycroft picks up Sherlock's entire wardrobe on his way to the pond, even his pants, and when he finally catches up to Sherlock, he's diving into the pond.

Mycroft stands on the edge of the water and waits for Sherlock to resurface. Sherlock can hold his breath for an abnormal amount of time for a boy his size (many experiments permit him to do so), so Mycroft doesn't grow worried.

Sherlock finally reappears long seconds later. "Oh, fuck its cold!" he loudly says to himself.

Mycroft laughs, even though he should scold Sherlock for cursing. "Sherlock, come out. Papa didn't mean to shout. And Greg came to play games with you! You don't want him to leave, do you?"

"I'm never coming out! I'm never going to school! I'm staying here forever and growing gils!"

Mycroft laughs. "You can't grow gils, Sherlock. You're not a fish! You're a boy and you need to go to school!"

"Why do I need to? Why can't I just stay home forever?"

"Don't you want to go learn new things? Make friends?"

"I don't need friends, I have you!"

"But Sherlock, what about when I lea-"

Sherlock doesn't let him finish, instead Sherlock dives into the water again.

Mycroft laughs when Sherlock's bum briefly grazes over the surface.

Sherlock comes up for air seconds later.

"You done?"

"Are you?" Sherlock retorts.

"Come out or I'll throw your clothes into the water."

"I'll walk back naked, I don't care."

Mycroft takes one of Sherlock's shoes and throws it; it lands feet away from Sherlock's head.

Sherlock quickly grabs it. "Hey! These shoes cost one hundred pounds!"

"I know!" Mycroft shouts, "I bought them!"

Sherlock acknowledges this and lets the shoe go, letting it sink in the pond.

Mycroft sighs. "Mature."

Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft takes Sherlock other shoe and tosses it into the water, this time far away from Sherlock. Sherlock shouts as he does so, and Mycroft smiles wickedly.

"You're evil!" Sherlock shouts.

"I've been told."

They glare at each other for minutes.

"Ready to get out?" Mycroft finally asks minutes later.

"Fine," Sherlock pouts, swimming to the edge and climbing out.

As he stands and pushes wet hair out of his eyes, he sees Mycroft throwing his shirt into the water.

"Hey!" Sherlock shouts, darting at Mycroft.

Mycroft laughs and tosses Sherlock's clothes at him, then takes off to the house.

Sherlock pulls his underpants on (backwards) and takes off after Mycroft, leaving his jeans and socks at the pond.

Mycroft runs into the house with Sherlock on his tail. He's loud entering the house, so he hears his mother, Greg, and his grandparents scramble from the table. Mycroft trips over the sofa ottoman, landing hard on the floor. As soon as the others enter the room, they see Sherlock jump on Mycroft and punch him in the chest.

"Sherlock!" Marie shouts.

Mycroft laughs and covers his face, and Sherlock continues hitting him randomly.

"Get off me!" Mycroft shouts, still laughing. "You bony arse!"

"You threw my shoes into the pond!"

"Mycroft!" Marie shouts.

Mycroft continues laughing as he grabs Sherlock's arms and pushes him away. Greg stifles a laugh.

Sherlock stands and Mycroft follows, and Marie grabs Sherlock to hold him back.

"Why are you soaking wet?!" Marie questions.

"Mycroft threw my shoes in the pond!" Sherlock shouts again.

"Did you go in after them?!"

"He was already in the pond!" Mycroft defends.

Marie looks confused. "I don't understand, boys, but you'd better apologize to each other right now."

"Sorry Sherlock," Mycroft says, his laughter diminishing. "I'll get you a new pair of shoes tomorrow."

"Good!"

Marie smacks Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Sorry for hitting you."

Mycroft laughs again. "It's ok," he holds his arms out for Sherlock.

When they pull away from their hug, Sherlock turns to James. "Sorry, papa."

"Me too, son."

Sherlock hugs James, then goes upstairs to get clean clothes.

After dinner and after James and Martha leave, Mycroft and Greg take a walk to the pond to retrieve Sherlock's clothes. Sherlock's shoes are floating in the middle of the pond, but Mycroft leaves them.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," Greg suddenly says as Mycroft picks up Sherlock's shirt."

"I'm going to miss you too," Mycroft replies.

"We've got to actually do something this summer, you know? I've decided not to play football so we can spend more time together."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

Mycroft nods.

"We can go swimming, go camping, go-"

Mycroft makes a face. "Camping?"

"Yeah! You know? Sleep outside in a tent? Build a fire?"

"Where would we do that?"

Greg looks around at the forest surrounding them. "Hell, we can do it out here."

Mycroft makes another face. "Why would we do that?"

"It's fun!"

"Doesn't sound fun."

"It is fun. I bet everyone would love to, too."

"If you want to, I guess we can."

"I want to spend time with you."

Mycroft nods.

"And we can have movie marathons, and-"

"Greg," Mycroft makes him pause. "I haven't told you that...well..."

Greg's stomach drops. "You're going early?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, not that. It's just that I'm...I'm going away."

Greg looks confused. "Away?"

"On holiday, I guess."

"Oh...for how long?"

"Three weeks."

Greg looks shocked. "Three weeks?!"

Mycroft nods.

"Where are you going?"

"To Greece. We have a house...we go every summer..."

"And you're just telling me now?"

Mycroft nods. "I'm sorry."

Greg sighs. "It's...it's ok. I'm not upset with you. Just disappointed. What am I going to do for three weeks?"

"Hang out with Sam, hang out with Jaimee-"

Greg frowns. "Well, now that Sam is back with Hannah I doubt he'll want to hang out with me."

Mycroft sympathetically rubs his arm. "Sorry, love."

"It's ok, not your fault. I guess it's my fault for inviting him over after prom."

Mycroft half smiles. "Yeah, your fault then."

Greg smiles back. "They're not as good as us, though."

"Nobody is."

Greg lifts his hand and Mycroft awkwardly high fives him.

The couple decides to continue through the forest for a walk, holding hands and staring at the sky together.

"This is nice," Greg says.

"It is," Mycroft agrees. Suddenly, Mycroft remembers Greg calling Jan "mum" a few weeks ago and he grows curious. "Say, Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"You called Jan 'mum' a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, so?"

"I just...I've never noticed you doing that before. Do you often?"

Greg nods. "Sometimes. Sometimes it just slips, sometimes I do it on purpose."

"That's nice, isn't it?"

Greg nods. "I think so."

"Are you going to..."

Greg waits for him to finish. When Mycroft doesn't, Greg finishes for him. "See my mum again?"

Mycroft nods.

"I don't know. I doubt it."

Mycroft nods again. He decides to change the subject. "I've decided to see my dad's parents."

Greg looks at him curiously. "Oh, yeah? When?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Not sure. I've seen Arthur's mother enough that I think it's time. At least before I go."

"I think that's a great idea."

Mycroft nods, then they silently continue back to the house.

Greg leaves a while later, after playing games with Sherlock until Sherlock's bedtime. Mycroft kisses him goodnight and watches him drive away on his bike, which he rides again because it's warm enough out.

Mycroft goes to bed almost immediately after Greg leaves, but not before letting Arthur know he'd like to see his grandparents the weekend after school lets out.

* * *

**_**I don't think there's an actual graduation for schools in England so I apologize for adding one that Mycroft will not have any part in. Thanks for reading, please review!_**


	62. Chapter 62

***_*Warning for sexy times!_**

* * *

Mycroft decides he wants to see his grandparents the weekend after school ends. With exams over for him in the middle of the week, he has time to think about it. He talks it over with Arthur, who is very comforting.

"It'll all be ok," Arthur says over the phone on Thursday night. "They're very, very excited. You have no idea."

Mycroft half smiles at that. "I know...I just-"

"It's a been a really long time, I know."

"I think I'm ready."

"You seem ready. The plan is for you to come to my house for breakfast on Sunday morning, right? I thought it'd be more comfortable all around to be in the privacy of a home rather than the public of a restaurant."

"Yes, of course."

"Is Sherlock coming?"

Mycroft hadn't thought about it. He doesn't want Sherlock to react badly to it, after all they've been working on to get Sherlock healthy, both mentally and physically.

"No," Mycroft answers. "I don't think so."

"That may be a good idea. Maybe in a few months. He's just a kid."

"Right," Mycroft agrees. "And he's also terribly heartbroken."

Arthur laughs. "Over Hannah?"

"Yes. Her and Sam are back together, so he says he's heartbroken."

"I thought he told Sam he could get her back if he wanted to."

"Oh, he did. He just liked to be dramatic."

Arthur laughs. "He is a good actor."

Mycroft laughs, too. "And how is Lee?" he decides to ask.

"Oh, he's...he's good."

"That wasn't convincing."

"No, he is good. I just...I made a mistake."

"About..." Mycroft is confused. "About going out with Lee?"

"No, no! I, uhm, I went out last weekend. I called him and at five in the morning, drunk. I don't remember what was said, I only know that I had an outgoing call at five and that he hasn't talked to me since then."

Mycroft frowns. He wishes he knew what was said in the drunken conversation so he could take a side and offer Arthur advice.

"I'd just wait it out," he does supply. "Lee is quiet but I can tell he can be stubborn. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Hopefully," Arthur replies.

"If he doesn't, you and Sherlock can have a heartbroken party."

Arthur laughs. "We could."

"Don't worry," Mycroft says.

Arthur is silent for a minute. When he returns he says he's got to go. "I'll see you on Sunday."

Mycroft agrees and says goodbye.

* * *

The next day is the last day of school, which is exciting to Mycroft. He gets up early and goes through his usual routine.

Marie is waiting in the kitchen when he gets downstairs.

"Good morning, my lovely son!" she cries as he pours his coffee.

He smiles. "Good morning,  
Mother."

"Last day of school," she says as he takes the newspaper from her. "How does that make you feel?"

"Relieved," Mycroft replies. "Truly relieved."

"That's how I felt," she says. "Tonight we are having celebratory dinner, but after I'm leaving for Germany."

Mycroft nods. "Alright," he says. "Can Greg come to dinner?"

Marie nods. "Of course. I would find it odd if he didn't."

Mycroft smiles.

"You two are really going to miss each other," she adds. "It'll be like leaving one of your limbs here or something."

Mycroft laughs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I suppose you'll have a bit of practice being away from him when we go to Greece."

Mycroft frowns this time. "I guess so."

She sympathetically rubs his arm. "You'll have a good time, love. Don't worry."

He nods. "I know, Mother."

She gives him a faint smile and kisses his cheek. "I'm proud of you, darling," she says.

"Thank you, Mother."

She pats his back one more time, then leaves him in the kitchen. After a while, he finishes his coffee and goes back upstairs to get ready.

The school day goes by quickly. All the girls are sad to be ending another year, but the boys are excited to get summer started. The girls talk about having sleepovers and going swimming, but the boys talk about playing summer football and the upcoming movies to see.

"It's a summer that we all have girlfriends," Jaimee says. "Or boyfriends," he adds. "We don't have to go out to find dates this summer."

"For now," Harper jokes.

Jaimee glares at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nobody knows how long your girlfriend will last!" Hannah supplies, also joking.

Jaimee pretends to be upset. "Whatever, girls!"

The girls laugh.

The day ends and everyone hugs Mycroft because he's officially finished with school with them, even though he shrugs it off. When everyone finishes saying goodbye to him, he and Greg get in the car to go to his house for dinner.

Martha and James convey their excitement for Mycroft finishing school. They get him a cake and give him a congratulatory card. Greg catches a glimpse of a "gift" inside the card, which is a check of a high amount. He doesn't say anything about it, though.

After dinner, Marie leaves at the same time Martha and James do. It's quite late because everyone stayed around talking, so by the time they leave its time for Sherlock to get in the bath.

Greg waits outside the door while Mycroft goes in to bathe him. Sherlock claims he can do it himself, but Mycroft follows him anyway.

Greg, of course, can't see the two brothers, so from what he can hear, he wonders what the heck they're doing in the bathroom.

First, he hears Mycroft shout, "Sherlock, no!"

Then, a very loud splash.

Then, Sherlock laughing.

Then, Mycroft pleading him to stop and telling him "No!" over and over again.

Then, Sherlock laughing some more.

Finally, he hears Sherlock shout, "Mycroft no!" Accompanied by a very large splash.

Mycroft throws the bathroom door open and Greg is laughing on the other side. Mycroft glares, soaked from his head to trousers. Greg peers into the bathroom as Mycroft stalks down the hall, seeing Sherlock wrapped in his towel, standing in a huge puddle and grinning as widely as he can.

Greg laughs and shuts the door, then follows Mycroft to his bedroom.

"What the hell happened in there?" Greg questions as he enters the room.

Mycroft is peeling off his soaking wet shirt. "He thinks it's funny to flop around. And this time he splashed water at me the entire time."

"What did you do back to him?"

"I got the bucket out of the cleaning supplies cupboard and dumped water back onto him."

Greg laughs and watches Mycroft pull his trousers down. "You two are entertaining."

Mycroft tosses his trousers and shirt into the bathroom. "I'm glad you think so."

Greg smiles and steps toward Mycroft. He wraps his arms around Mycroft and pulls him close.

"Greg," Mycroft warns. "Not now. Let me get dressed."

Greg groans. "Can't it be 'bed time' yet?"

Mycroft chuckles. "Almost. If we put a movie in, he'll fall asleep sooner."

Greg lets Mycroft go and sits on the bed. "Is this what it'll be like if we ever have a child?"

Mycroft pauses. His heart nearly stops and his stomach does an odd flipping-clenching reflex it's never done before. "What do you mean?" he hesitantly asks.

"Oh, me trying to get you into bed and you being the sensible one and trying to get our child into bed first."

Mycroft's stomach keeps rolling. He finally regains control of his arms and pulls a pair of jeans from his drawers. He doesn't say anything.

"I imagine you would be the one to bathe her and get her ready for bed. I'd want to play with her and you'd want her in bed early."

"How do you figure?" Mycroft asks.

"Because if I was elected to bathe Sherlock, he and I would still be in there having a water fight."

Mycroft smiles. "Ahh, that is a fair point."

"You'd be the one get her into pajamas and making her brush her teeth before bed. I'd sneak her a cookie and milk at midnight."

Mycroft finishes putting on dry clothes and looks at Greg. Greg is sitting contently on Mycroft's bed, a huge smile on his face.

"Is it scary how much I want that?" Greg curiously asks.

Mycroft shakes his head. "It's perfectly natural. You don't have siblings, I have Sherlock. I've raised him, I've-"

"Is it scary how much I want that with you?" Greg clarifies.

Mycroft's stomach flips again. "No, I...I don't think so."

Greg smiles. "Good."

Mycroft runs a hand through Greg's hair. Greg blissfully closes his eyes.

"I love you," Mycroft whispers after a minute.

"I love you too," Greg sighs out, his eyes still happily closed.

Mycroft presses a kiss to his temple and pauses his hand. "Come on, we'd better go back to Sherlock."

Greg opens his eyes. "Can we have cookies and milk?"

Mycroft laughs. "Sure. Whatever you want."

Greg smiles and follows Greg out the door.

They get their cookies and milk, then put in a movie of Sherlock's choosing. It's some dumb cartoon the boys have no interest in, but Sherlock falls asleep quickly. Greg smiles as he picks Sherlock up and drapes him over his shoulder, the child unnaturally light in his sleep.

Greg gently lays Sherlock down, and Mycroft pulls Sherlock's blankets up over him. Mycroft kisses his forehead and ruffles his hair, then follows Greg out the door.

"He's finally asleep," Greg mutters as they enter Mycroft's bedroom. He playfully kicks his shoes off and smiles at Mycroft.

"Yes," Mycroft agrees. "What shall /we do until bedtime?"

Greg grins. He steps forward and wraps a hand around Mycroft's hip. He pulls lightly and Mycroft presses closely to him. Greg delicately kisses Mycroft.

Minutes later, clothes are shed and the boys are on Mycroft's bed, Mycroft on his back and Greg on top of him. Greg's hips ground down against Mycroft as he reaches behind him to prepare himself for Mycroft.

"I can do it," Mycroft tries to argue. It comes out more like begging, itching to touch Greg intimately like that.

Greg shakes his head as he works his fingers in and out of himself. "Quickly..." he mutters. "You take your time."

Mycroft tries to argue. "Yeah, because I want it done right-" he's cut off by his own moan because Greg leans down and bites his collarbone.

When Greg is ready, pulls his fingers out and lines up over Mycroft's now-lubed cock. He easily slides down in one smooth motion, and Mycroft grabs his hips and thrusts up involuntarily.

Greg sits up on Mycroft's cock and rests his hands on Mycroft's chest. He slowly begins to thrust on top of Mycroft, his hips rhythmically swaying, lifting, and grounding down roughly.

Mycroft tries to thrust, to do anything, but Greg more or less has him pinned, Greg's hands holding his chest down and his knees tightly pressed against Mycroft's sides. Mycroft can't do anything but dig his nails into Greg's hips and groan loudly with each pull of his cock.

"Oh god, Greg..." Mycroft groans, realizing he can talk too. "So good...just like that..."

Mycroft's eyes clench shut and he focuses on his other senses.

Touch: Greg's skin on his feels like fire. It feels like they're being welded together, like they're melting into one.

Not to mention, closing his eyes has only heightened the sensation of Greg's tight, wet heat around his cock. He bites his lip to hold from crying out, but he feels Greg pulling at his lip.

"Don't," Greg sighs out between moans. "Want...to hear you..."

Mycroft lets his lip go and groans when Greg's thrust turns a bit rougher.

Mycroft focuses on his senses again.

Sound: the delicious sounds Greg is making come out of himself are sending tremors down Mycroft's spine. Greg is usually always vocal when it comes to sex, but this time Greg is louder and more clear. No small moans under his breath like when Mycroft is on top of him and his ear is close to Greg's mouth, but long loud groans like Mycroft's miles away and Greg is still trying to reach him.

Mycroft also focuses on the sound of skin slapping against skin, the echo of their frantic fucking surrounding the room.

Taste: Mycroft lips his drying lips and tastes Greg's skin: sweet, salty, just a little bit tangy from sweat. He wants to taste Greg some more, but Greg won't or can't lean forward. Mycroft settles for waiting until Greg's finished. Maybe he'll lick Greg clean.

Finally scent: the smell of sex and sweat and men and the lube Greg bought fill his nostrils. The room will smell like this a while, the sheets will be temporarily tainted with the intense smells. Mycroft likes it, though, he thinks it smells like Greg tastes after sex.

One of Greg's hands leaves Mycroft's chest and Mycroft doesn't have to open his eyes to know the hand has migrated to Greg's cock. Greg doesn't break his rhythm, quite the opposite in fact. His hips are moving even more out of control. His volume is a percent higher as well, and Mycroft knows he's on the verge of coming.

"Come on," Mycroft groans, addressing both Greg above him and his own rapidly approaching orgasm. "Take it, Greg..." he pauses to moan again. "Make me come," he adds.

Greg groans one more long, loud time and Mycroft feels hot wetness on his stomach and chest and the tighter grip around his cock. Mycroft's hips press up on reflex, and Mycroft comes harder than ever inside Greg. He shouts at the ceiling digs all of his fingers into Greg's hips so hard Greg will have bruises in the morning.

Greg falls over him as soon as he relaxes and wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck. Mycroft holds Greg close and tightly against him.

"God, Greg..." Mycroft unevenly breathes out.

Greg presses kisses to Mycroft's face and neck, a few on his shoulder. "I love you..." he whispers between kisses. "I love you, Mycroft."

Mycroft turns his head to catch Greg's lips. They kiss languidly, for many minutes. Mycroft turns Greg so they lay face to face on their sides.

They finally calm down and rest closely, sensually stroking the other's skin and their eyes drifting closed.

"This will definitely happen when we're parents," Greg says against Mycroft's forehead.

He doesn't see Mycroft's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Hmm?"

"Getting her into bed, then fucking as much as we can before she wakes up."

Mycroft cracks a smile. "Why does future-us have a daughter?"

Greg shrugs. "Seems right."

"I suppose," Mycroft half-heartledly agrees. He decides he wants to stop with the future talk. "I love you," he says instead.

Greg kisses his forehead. "I love you, too." He wraps his arm as tightly around Mycroft that he can.

They fall asleep what seems like seconds later, Mycroft thinking about Greg and Greg thinking about their future.

* * *

**_**I uploaded a chapter a few days ago and completely forgot about adding Mycroft's grandparents. That'll be up later. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!_**


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning, Mycroft wakes up with Greg wrapped around him. They still smell like sweat, from their sex and from the room getting very warm during the night.

Mycroft gets up to shower while Greg is still asleep, and when he gets back he wakes Greg up. Greg tries to get Mycroft to stay in bed, but Mycroft resists. He makes Greg get in the shower and dressed, then he leaves his bedroom to get Sherlock breakfast.

They take it easy all day, playing with Sherlock and swimming in the pond. Greg leaves before dinner so he can go out with Greg Sr. and Jan. Sherlock and Mycroft have dinner and a good night together.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Mycroft gets up early to go to Arthur's house. He's so nervous that he almost cancels, but he manages to push down the butterflies in his stomach to get ready.

He wears his usual suit because he wants to seem proper. He combs his hair the way he usually does and thinks about getting it cut before going to Greece.

Finally he gets in the car to go, and he gets more nervous than he was at home.

He decides to text Greg.

**To Gregory Lestrade**: I'm on my way to Arthur's. Are you awake yet?

**From Gregory Lestrade**: I am now, are you ok?

Mycroft sighs and texts back.

**To Gregory Lestrade**: Just nervous. I wish you were here.

**From Gregory Lestrade**: I could be. Tell me where and I'll go.

Mycroft smiles.

**To Gregory Lestrade**: Thank you. Just hearing that makes me feel better.

**From Gregory Lestrade**: Good. I want you to feel alright about this. I love you.

**To Gregory Lestrade**: I love you too.

They exchange a few more messages about nonsense, but when Mycroft arrives at Arthur's house he puts his phone away.

Mycroft's driver hops out and opens the door before Mycroft can. Mycroft steps out and thanks him.

"Shall I stay and wait, sir? Or return when you call?"

Mycroft glances at the house and thinks. He would feel better if someone he fully trusted was near him, but he doesn't want his driver to sit bored. It's a Sunday, it's beautiful out.

"You know what, Henry? Go to the park or something. I'll call if I need you."

"Are you sure, Mister Holmes?" Henry asks. "I have no problem waiting, of course."

"Nonsense," Mycroft replies. "Go ahead. Enjoy your morning."

Henry steps towards Mycroft. "Mycroft," Henry starts.

Henry has been Mycroft's driver for many years, since Mycroft began school. He's picked Mycroft up from school after each day that Dave Cooper beat him up, he's listened to Mycroft cry. He's there for Mycroft every day.

Henry continues. "I want to make sure you're ok."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "I will be, I assure you. Go, Henry."

Henry nods. "Yes, sir."

Henry gets in the car as Mycroft makes his way through the gate to the house. He knocks on the door and waits.

Arthur throws it open seconds later. "Mycroft!"

Mycroft smiles.

Arthur pulls him into the house. "How are you? How's your morning? How's your weekend?"

Mycroft chuckles at Arthur's clear excitement. "Good, good, and good. How about you?"

Arthur smiles. "I finally talked to Lee."

"Oh?"

"Apparently I told him I love him. And he said he didn't know what to say. He said he felt confused because I was drunk, and he asked if I meant it or if it _was_ just because I was drunk. I said I mean it, and he said he loves me too."

Mycroft smiles. "Wonderful!"

"Yeah! He said he decided to leave me alone during his exams week. He's coming to dinner with my mum and I tomorrow night. To meet her."

"Oh? Well, that's fantastic, Arthur."

"Yeah! I think so. He's really amazing!"

Mycroft laughs. "I'm happy for you. For Lee, too."

"Thanks," Arthur says. He claps his hands together in front of his face. "Well? Ready?"

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Ready."

Arthur leads him through the house. Mycroft has been there a few times for dinner, so he's familiar with the layout. He figures the family is in the back sitting room, and his hypothesis is proven true when Arthur passes the kitchen and dining room.

Finally they make it to the sitting room and Mycroft spots his father's parents before they see him. Their backs are to him, Arthur's mother facing him.

Eva stands as soon as she sees Mycroft. She rushes to him as his grandparents slowly turn around to see him. Eva pulls him into her arms and Mycroft tries not to look at his grandparents, wanting them to address him first.

Eva kisses his cheek and hugs him tight. "How are you, dear? You look so lovely, so handsome!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Mycroft says.

"Mycroft," his grandfather rumbles behind Eva.

He looks at his grandfather and sees a larger version of Sherlock, honestly. Black hair, despite the man's age; blue-silver eyes, high cheekbones. He knows this is where Sherlock has inherited his looks and body type.

When Mycroft looks at his grandmother, he sees himself. She's small, plump, with graying auburn hair and stormy eyes. He knows this is where he inherited his looks and body type, and he's momentarily annoyed with his more fortunate younger brother.

William just stares at Mycroft as if trying to figure him out. Reading him, no doubt. It's where his father learned it, and his father taught him many years ago. Mycroft decides to do the same, watching William with the same look of intent.

William's face finally changes as he finishes reading Mycroft. He smiles the same crooked smile Sherlock gives, and it makes Mycroft smile back.

William extends his arms and pulls Mycroft in, hugging him as tight as he can. William pets his head and presses a kiss to Mycroft's head. He misses how physical these grandparents are, always hugging and kissing him and Sherlock any chance they got.

Dorothy, Mycroft's grandmother, literally pushes William away and says his time is up. William reluctantly lets him go and Dorothy grabs him, pulling him to her and hugging him tighter than William had.

Mycroft sinks into her arms, even though he's taller than her. It feels wonderful. Mycroft loves his mother, his other grandparents, and of course Sherlock, but as a child he always felt closest to Dorothy. He has memories of her singing him to sleep when he was young. She would always sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow to him because her name is Dorothy; she made him love Wizard of Oz.

Mycroft begins to feel choked up thinking of that. He chooses not to speak, believing that if he opens his mouth he'll either whimper with the beginning of crying or start singing the song. Instead he just smiles and hugs her back.

William strokes the back of his head as Dorothy continues to hug him and cry.

"Oh!" Eva cries. "Everyone sit! Sit! I'll get the tea!"

Dorothy finally lets Mycroft go, but takes his hand and pulls him to the sofa. "Right here next to me, love."

Mycroft smiles and sits. Dorothy takes his hand and holds it tight.

William sits on the chair between the two sofas. Arthur sits across from Mycroft and just smiles.

"We've missed you so much," Dorothy tells Mycroft. "We tried so hard to see you, love, we truly did."

"How is Sherlock?" William intervenes.

"Uhm..." Mycroft searches for the words. "He's...active."

William smiles. "I miss him. I missed you too, Mycroft."

Mycroft just smiles.

Eva returns and distributes tea, letting everyone know that breakfast will be served in ten minutes. She sits next to Arthur and pats his knee.

"We did keep an eye on you the past few years," William adds. "Sherlock was...not very well."

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, he wasn't very well. But more recently he's been seeing a doctor, so he is getting better."

William nods in understanding. "Wonderful," he says.

Dorothy squeezes Mycroft's hand. "Arthur tells us you're gay!" she says.

Mycroft blushes and glances at Arthur.

"Sorry!" Arthur tries. "They asked about you!"

Mycroft chuckles. "Uhm, yeah...yes, I am."

"Fantastic," Dorothy says. "At least we don't have to worry about any young pregnancies from you two!"

Mycroft laughs.

Arthur looks confused. "Wait...what?"

"Oh dear," Eva says. "Do the math! How old is Mycroft?"

"Sixteen..."

"And how old was your father?"

Arthur's eyes grow wide in realization. "Wow, he was only nineteen when you were born?"

Mycroft nods.

"Shit..." Arthur mutters.

Everyone laughs at Arthur.

The family moves to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone takes a seat, Mycroft next to Arthur, and are served their breakfast.

William directs his attention to Mycroft again. "So, you've got a boyfriend Mycroft? And you're off to Oxford next term?"

"Yes," Mycroft confidently replies.

"That is truly amazing," William says. "What are you to study?"

"Politics," Mycroft says. "I just decided. Politics."

William smiles, a political man himself. "Wonderful. We thought perhaps you'd go into medical like your father, or business like your mother. But politics! Wonderful, Mycroft."

Mycroft proudly smiles.

They all eat and ask Mycroft about everything in his and Sherlock's life. Mycroft tells them about Greg and all of his friends, about school and everything he does. They listen to Mycroft as if he's the most interesting person they've ever met.

After breakfast, they migrate back to the sitting room. Dorothy hugs Mycroft every chance she gets, she drags him back to the sofa with her.

"I brought something for you, Mycroft," William says. "Consider it a gift for finishing school."

Mycroft looks confused as William hands him a box. It's a small box, for jewelry or something.

He opens it and inside is a pocket watch. It's very old, and very beautiful.

"Wow..." Mycroft mutters. "This is-"

"It was your father's," William says. "I gave it to him, my father gave it to me. It's rightfully yours."

Mycroft delicately takes the watch out of the box. He opens it and reads the time, of course it's still working.

"Thank you," Mycroft says. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, son," William says.

Mycroft smiles at him.

"I brought something too!" Dorothy cries. She pulls a package out of her purse and hands it to Mycroft.

He takes it and begins to open it, and she continues.

"I have one, too, this one is a copy. I hope you don't mind, I hold the original dearly."

Mycroft gets the wrapping paper open to reveal a picture frame. He turns it over and smiles as soon as he sees the photo inside.

"It's the first photo of you and Sherlock," Dorothy says.

Mycroft just stares at the picture. He's laying on his mother's bed, sound asleep with Sherlock asleep on his chest. He continues smiling at the photo.

"Your father took the photo and gave it to me. He said you _insisted_ on sleeping with the baby as soon as he arrived home."

Mycroft chuckles. "Now he insists on sleeping with me."

Dorothy smiles. "I can't wait to see him. Soon, ok dear? As soon as possible."

Mycroft nods. "Perhaps after we get back from Greece. About a month."

Dorothy squeals in delight and William smiles.

"Thank you for this," Mycroft says.

"You're welcome, love. We missed you so much."

Mycroft finally tears his eyes away from the photo and looks at his grandparents again. Dorothy has tears in her eyes, so Mycroft takes her hand and squeezes.

They talk for a while longer, finding out more of what they missed from Mycroft's life. They fondly watch him talk, and Dorothy never lets go of his hand. Mycroft wishes she'd just hold him, though, like she used to when he was younger. He knows that isn't practical, so he contently lets her hold his hand.

Mycroft leaves hours after arriving. He says he'll see them after Greece, perhaps with Sherlock next time. They all say how happy they were to see him, and Mycroft goes home very, very happy.

* * *

Sherlock pounces on him as soon as he gets home. He takes Sherlock in his arms and hugs him tight, squeezing the air out of the child.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock begs, "Let me go!"

Mycroft kisses his head and loosens his grip. Sherlock leans back in his arms.

"Where were you?" Sherlock questions.

"I was at Arthur's."

Sherlock's face turns angry. "Without me?"

"Next time, ok? I promise."

Sherlock nods and wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck again. He just as quickly lets go. "Did you bring me a gift?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You still owe me a pair of shoes!"

Mycroft rolls his eyes and puts Sherlock down. "I'll get them before we leave!"

"You've got one week!"

Mycroft kicks his bum as Sherlock turns to walk away.

"Were you good for Nanny?" Mycroft asks.

Nanny Beverly appears in the doorway of the kitchen as they pass. "He was good," she says. "He was helpful today. He made strawberries."

Mycroft follows her into the kitchen and looks confused. "He made strawberries?"

"He decided he needed to chop them. He chopped two and left."

Mycroft laughs.

"Are you going to tell your mother where you went today?" She questions as soon as Sherlock leaves them.

She is like Mycroft's driver Henry in that she has known Mycroft for a very long time. Mycroft treats both of them more like actual parts of the family than employees. Beverly is almost an older sister to him.

"No," Mycroft says, glaring. "And you won't either."

"My lips are sealed," she says, "but I think she deserves to know."

Mycroft shrugs and pops a strawberry into his mouth. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What she doesn't know may kill her, Mycroft! You're going to behind her back to see your father's family. You're cheating on your mother with your step mother!"

Mycroft makes a face. "It won't matter because she won't find out. I'll be gone soon anyway."

Beverly sighs. "I think you should tell her. She's your mother."

Mycroft slightly nods. "Maybe I'll tell her. But you had better not."

"I won't!"

Mycroft thanks her and lets her know she can leave. She says goodbye to Sherlock and goes, but not before mentioning one more time that Mycroft tell his mother about his double life.

Mycroft and Sherlock spend the rest of their Sunday outside enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. After Sherlock goes to bed, Mycroft sets up the photo Dorothy gave him, hoping nobody will notice it in his bedroom. He smiles at the photo one last time before going to his bed and sleeping next to the little baby in the photograph.


	64. Chapter 64

After seeing his grandparents, Mycroft finally focuses on the future of the summer and about leaving Greg for Greece. He begins to grow weary about going. He doubts his mother would let him stay while she leaves for nearly a month, but he really doesn't want to go.

Greg seems fine about Mycroft going for three weeks. He makes plans to hang out with Sam as often as possible (Hannah just-so-happens to be going away at the same time Mycroft is), so Greg is a bit excited about that.

Mycroft mopes each time his family brings it up. Sherlock counts down the days, he's very eager to get back to their summer house. They're to leave ten days after school lets out, so Sherlock starts counting from then.

With three days before they leave, Mycroft is rummaging around under his bed for his suitcase. Sherlock is sprawled out on his bed, not concerned with packing.

"Sherlock, why is all of your shit under my bed?" Mycroft grouses.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?" Sherlock retorts.

"In your own bloody room!"

Sherlock scowls at the ceiling. "You're being a real arse lately, Mycroft."

Mycroft lifts his head from under the bed to glare at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Sorry," he mutters in a not-so-sorry way.

Mycroft goes back under the bed. "If you must know, I'm upset about leaving Greg."

"Relax, Mycroft. You'll only be gone three weeks."

Mycroft glares at him again. "Says the boy who runs away anytime anyone talks about me leaving."

"Yeah, but you love me more than Greg."

"Do I?" Mycroft jokes.

This time Sherlock glares. Mycroft smiles and Sherlock goes back to the book he's looking at.

"Why don't you just take Greg with you to Greece? Put him in your carry-on or something?"

Mycroft chuckles, "Sherlock, I can't put him in my-" He stops himself. He suddenly realizes that, _duh_! Greg can go with them! "That's a great idea, Sherlock!"

"Duh!" Sherlock supplies. "I don't know why you didn't think of that. I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind."

"He wouldn't," Mycroft agrees. "I can even pay for Greg's plane ticket myself. Oh, brilliant, Sherlock!"

Sherlock nods. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're smarter than me."

Mycroft gets up off the floor, abandoning his hidden suitcase. He ignores Sherlock. "I've got to go ask Mother."

Sherlock waves him away but stays on the bed.

Mycroft rushes down the stairs to the study, where his mother is arguing on the phone in French. Of course he knows what she's saying, and he laughs when she calls whoever she is arguing with an idiot. Marie glances at him and smiles, then she says she's got her son in the room and says goodbye.

"Yes?" she questions as she hangs up.

"Mother, I just...well, I was wondering if...uhm..."

"Spit it out, Mycroft. What do you want?"

Mycroft does spit it out. "Can Greg go to Greece with us?"

Marie purses her lips. She folds her hands in front of her.

Mycroft frowns and feels a rejection coming on.

"Well, Mycroft. I believe that now that you are finished with school, you are old enough to make your own decisions. You are an adult, and apart from actually staying in this county while your family goes to Greece, I think you can do as you please."

This confuses Mycroft. "Mother?"

She cracks a smile. "If you want Gregory to go with us, he can go with us."

Mycroft smiles as wide as he can. "Oh, really Mother?"

She smiles at her son.

Mycroft goes around the desk and hugs Marie tight. "Thank you Mother, thank you so much!"

She hugs him back. "If you two fight, can't handle _living together_, then you need to deal with it yourselves. I am not sending one of you back to London. God knows it would be you I send back anyway."

Mycroft laughs. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Mother."

She smiles at him. She pats his cheek and he just smiles happily. "Well?" she suddenly starts. "Go call Gregory!"

Mycroft kisses her cheek once, then takes off out of the room and up the stairs.

"What she say?" Sherlock questions as Mycroft enters the room.

Mycroft ignores his poor vocabulary and begins looking for his mobile. He pats his pockets, looks at his desk, then his bathroom, then under his bed.

"Where is my phone?!" he finally shouts at nothing. He glances at Sherlock, not even paying attention to him. He does a double take a realizes Sherlock has his phone. "Give me that!" he shouts, snatching it from Sherlock.

"This wouldn't be a problem if I had my own!" Sherlock shouts.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and dials Greg's number. He waits for Greg to answer, smiling all the while.

"Hello?" Greg finally answers.

"Greg, hi! How are you?"

"Fine," Greg answers. "What's up?"

"I just, uhm..." Mycroft pauses and takes a deep breath. "How would you like to go to Greece with us?"

Greg doesn't answer for a second, then casually says, "Uhm, I would like that very much."

Mycroft is confused. _Why is Greg being so nonchalant about this?_ "Greg, are you listening to me?"

"Of course," Greg says.

"Are you playing video games right now?" Mycroft realizes why Greg isn't paying attention.

"Yeah," Greg doesn't hesitate to answer.

Mycroft sighs. "Ok. When you want to accept my invitation to Greece you can call me back."

Mycroft hangs up before Greg can say anything. He's about to toss his phone back to Sherlock when it begins to ring again.

Mycroft grins and answers. "Yes?"

"Did you really just invite me to go away with you?" Greg asks.

"Yes, I did. But you were too busy to pay attention to me so-"

"Wait, wait!" Greg frantically shouts into the phone. "Of course I-I'd love to go!"

Mycroft smiles. "My mother said you can. If you want."

"Of course I want to!" Greg practically repeats. "When do we leave?"

"Three days!" Sherlock shouts.

Mycroft pushes Sherlock away. "Sherlock, go away!" Mycroft directs his attention back to Greg and answers him, "Three days."

Sherlock hops off Mycroft's bed and runs out of the room.

"Perfect. I just...well, I need to ask my dad! And pack! And...goodness..." his voice dwindles into a disappointed sigh. "Myc, I don't think I can...I don't have enough-"

"Greg," Mycroft stops him. "I'll pay for you, ok? You don't have to worry about it."

"Myc, I can't do that. You can't do that. I can't-"

"Greg," Mycroft stops him again. "I _can_. I promise. I love you and I want us to enjoy our summer."

"Alright," Greg finally agrees. "If you're positive."

"I absolutely am."

"Great," Greg says. "Amazing."

Mycroft smiles. "Our flight is in the morning on Monday, so you should come spend the night Sunday."

"I definitely will," Greg says, excitement in his voice. "I'm so excited, Myc! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Greg. I'm excited, too."

They hang up a minute later after making plans for a date the next day. Mycroft happily hangs up his phone and tosses it on the bed, then flops down and stares at the ceiling.

Sherlock runs back into the room. "He's coming?!" he shouts as he jumps on the bed onto Mycroft.

"Yes, he is."

"Can he sleep in my room?!"

Mycroft laughs. "No, Sherlock! He's going to sleep in my room!"

Sherlock pouts. "Fine."

Mycroft smiles at his brother's face. "But he'll play Xbox with you and he'll be with us the whole time."

Sherlock smiles. "Ok. He can eat breakfast with me."

"Sure he can."

Sherlock nods and gets off the bed again. "I have to start packing," he says as he reaches the door. "Oh, and your suitcase is under Mum's bed."

Mycroft gasps. "That's right!"

He gets off his bed and follows Sherlock out of the room.

* * *

Greg leaves Sam's not long after in excitement to ask his father if he can go. He is slightly nervous that Greg Sr. will say no, but his confidence is greater than fear.

He gets home to find that his father is nowhere to be found. He looks around, looks upstairs, but he can't find Greg Sr. As a matter of fact, he's all alone.

Greg is stepping down the stairs pulling his phone out to call Greg Sr. when he hears Jan in the kitchen.

"Your dad isn't here," she says.

Greg jumps a mile. "Jesus," he cries, "make some noise next time, please."

Jan laughs. "He'll be back soon. Did you need something?"

Greg goes to the kitchen and leans against the island, where Jan is. "I just need to ask him something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I...it's nothing," Greg nervously mumbles.

"Gregory," Jan says. "What is it? Are you on trouble?"

Greg chuckles. "No, no! I just..." he takes a deep breath. "Mycroft asked me to go on holiday with his family."

"Oh? To where?"

"To...Greece."

Jan slightly pauses. "For how long?"

"For...three weeks."

Jan gasps. "Wow, that's a long holiday."

"Yeah, Mycroft said they have a house there. He asked if I want to go and I really want to. What do you think my dad will say?"

Jan shrugs. "He knows you're responsible and he knows, of course, that your time with Mycroft is limited. You won't be completely alone..." Jan trails off.

"Would you let me go?" he hesitantly asks. Jan has had some say in his childhood, even more after his mother left him. He goes to her for many things.

"I would, because I know how much you want to. I know how dreadful you'll be if he says no."

Greg cracks a knowing smile.

"If he says no," Jan continues, "Well, I can put up a good fight."

Greg fully smiles. "Thanks, Jan."

She ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead. "We'll talk it over with your father during dinner."

Greg nods and excuses himself to go back upstairs. He waits patiently for his father and goes back for dinner when Jan calls him down.

Greg is quiet through dinner. He lets Jan and Greg Sr. talk as he silently eats, and finally they stop talking while he's lost in his thoughts.

Jan gets his attention. "Gregory, didn't you have something to talk to your father about?"

Greg Sr. curiously watches Greg awkwardly squirm and drop his fork.

"You ok, son? What is it?"

Greg sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "I just, uhm...Mycroft invited me to...to go on holiday with his family."

Greg Sr. glances at Jan, then stares intently at Greg. "Oh? When was this?"

"Just this afternoon."

"Right," Greg Sr. says. "And where will this holiday be?"

"Uhm...in Greece."

"For how long?"

"For...three weeks."

Greg Sr. gasps. "My, my," he starts.

Jan pats his arm. "Think about it, honey. It would be great for Gregory to go somewhere. He is responsible, he did very well on his final exams, he-"

Greg Sr. lifts his hand and Jan stops talking. Greg stares at his meal.

"I actually think that would be great," Greg Sr. says.

Greg quickly looks at his dad with a shocked expression. "Really?!"

"I don't see why not. As long as Mycroft's mother is ok with it."

"She is," Greg quickly says. "He asked her before inviting me. Really, Dad?!"

Greg Sr. nods. "Yeah. After having to move schools, you did very well in classes and playing football this year. A lot of crazy shit has happened this year, son, and you deserve to have an enjoyable summer."

Greg just smiles. "Wow, Dad. Thank you!"

Greg Sr. smiles at his son. "When are you leaving?"

"Uhm, Monday. Three days."

"That is soon," Greg Sr. says. "Fortunately your passport is still in order. I guess you need to pack."

Greg nods. He tells Greg Sr. that Mycroft has offered to pay for him, and Greg Sr. is grateful.

Greg calls Mycroft as soon as he's finished with dinner. The boys convey their excitement and joy, and they stay on the phone for a long time talking about it.

They finally say goodnight and exchange their 'I love you's' before hanging up and going to bed. They both go to sleep very happy that evening.


	65. Chapter 65

Mycroft packs the last of Sherlock's things while Greg is on his way Sunday night. Other than his toiletries he's completely packed, but of course he has to do Sherlock's. Sherlock sits on his bed and watches.

"Don't pack that shirt," Sherlock mutters.

Mycroft glares. "If you don't want it packed, pack yourself." He tosses the shirt into Sherlock's suitcase.

Sherlock ignores him. "Can Bella come over?"

Mycroft pauses and looks confused. "Bella?"

"From karate! I haven't seen her since lessons ended."

"Sherlock!" Mycroft cries, "We're leaving for Greece in twelve hours!"

"Oh, yeah. When we get back then?"

Mycroft shakes his head in disbelief that Sherlock _forgot_ they were leaving. "Sure, Sherlock," he says.

"Do you think Sam will be jealous?"

Mycroft eyes him. "Why would Sam be jealous?"

Sherlock sighs, annoyed. "Uhm, because he's my best friend," he sarcastically says.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You're my brother!"

"When did Sam become your best friend anyway?"

"The night of prom. When he came here before you got home."

"He's even your best friend after stealing your girlfriend?"

Sherlock nods. "It's been difficult, but I've forgiven him. Besides, I've moved on."

"To Bella?"

Sherlock makes a face. "Ew, no."

"That was rude," Mycroft says.

"I mean that she's just my friend."

"Who did you move on to, then?" Mycroft asks, reaching for the shoes he needs to pack for Sherlock.

"To Jaimee!"

Mycroft laughs out loud. "Sherlock, he has a girlfriend. And he's not gay."

"So? Does that matter?"

Mycroft looks at him. "Does it matter that he has a girlfriend or that he isn't gay?"

"That he isn't gay. What does that matter?"

Mycroft thinks about that. Jaimee would be kind enough to let Sherlock pretend he's the kid's boyfriend. And he doesn't want to teach Sherlock that he can't like whoever he wants, but he also needs to teach Sherlock consent. "It just does, Sherlock."

"What about Lee?" Sherlock asks.

"Lee has a boyfriend."

Sherlock sighs.

"Why do you need a girlfriend or boyfriend anyway?" Mycroft questions.

Sherlock shrugs. "It's just nice, I guess. Why do you need Greg?"

"Because I love him," Mycroft answers. "Why do you think it's nice to have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"It was nice having Hannah as my girlfriend. She's pretty and always kissed my cheek. Isn't that why you like Greg? He's pretty and he gives you kisses?"

"N-" Mycroft can't deny that Greg's striking good looks and delightful kisses are a perk. "I like him because of him, Sherlock. I like him because he's kind and sweet and smart and wonderful."

Sherlock frowns. "Hannah was all of those things..."

Mycroft stifles a laugh.

"Maybe I'll find someone in Greece," Sherlock says. "Either way, Magan and Xander will be there."

"Ahh, yes," Mycroft folds Sherlock's pants into tiny squares and shoves them into his suitcase. "The neighbors. Please don't set a fire in the backyard this year, Sherlock. Those boys are good boys, don't trick them into doing something bad again."

Sherlock grins. "Magan brought the matches. And Xander lit the fire."

Mycroft shakes his head. "We're not having this discussion again. That was wrong, Sherlock. Don't do that again."

"Fine," Sherlock gives in. "I'm going to check if Greg is here."

Mycroft nods as Sherlock he hops off of his bed.

Greg arrives not even ten minutes later. Mycroft is leaving Sherlock's bedroom when the doorbell rings, and Sherlock rushes to the door.

"Greg!" he shouts as he throws the door open. "And Greg's dad!"

Greg smiles and Greg Sr. laughs.

"Hey Sherlock," Greg says stepping into the house. "Where's Mycroft?"

Sherlock just points behind him. "Are you coming too, Mister Greg?" he asks Greg Sr.

Greg Sr. laughs again. "No, bud. I'm just here to meet your mum."

"Oh, she's in the study. I'll get her!"

Sherlock runs past Mycroft as Mycroft makes his way to them. "Please, come in," Mycroft says, closing the door behind Greg and Greg Sr.

"This place is amazing," Greg Sr. mutters, examining the tall ceiling and the parts of the house he can see from where he's standing.

"Oh, thank you," Mycroft replies. "My father had it built when I was born."

"Amazing," Greg Sr. says as he goes to the foot of the stairs to look at the photos hanging. They're mostly of Mycroft at the bottom of the stairs, seeing as the photos are in chronological order up the stairs.

Marie and Sherlock emerge from the study minutes later. She looks happy, very eager to meet Greg's father.

"Mister Lestrade," she says, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Misses Holmes," he says, shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Marie."

Greg Sr. smiles politely.

Mycroft and Greg watch their parents watch each other. Mycroft sees the same warm smile of admiration that Greg gives, and Greg sees the same look of flirtation Marie gives him.

"Anyway!" Mycroft finally intervenes. Their parents snap out of their trance for each other.

Greg joins in. "So, yeah Dad. Now you've met, you feel better about me leaving for three weeks?"

"Certainly," Greg Sr. says. "You understand, right Marie? Leaving your kid with someone else for three weeks makes you nervous."

"Oh, of course," Marie agrees. "But don't worry, Gregory is in good hands. And we just adore him!"

Greg Sr. beams at his son. "That's always nice to hear," he pats Greg's shoulder. "So, I'll see you in a few weeks, son."

Greg hugs his dad and they all walk him to the door.

"Be good," Greg Sr. tells him. "Mycroft, if he gets outta line I'll understand if you punch him."

Mycroft laughs. "Oh, don't worry, sir. I know how to deal with him."

Greg pretends to pout.

"Bye son," Greg Sr. says. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Greg Sr. hugs him one more time then leaves.

"Well," Marie says once the front door is closed. "What a lovely man. You take after your father so much, Gregory."

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, ma'am," Greg says with a large smile.

Marie tells them to go to bed soon, for they have to leave for the airport at four in the morning. The boys agree and both tell her goodnight, then they go upstairs and get ready for bed.

"I'm so excited that you're coming with us," Mycroft says as they get ready for bed. "Sherlock is ecstatic. He's happy for you to be around all the time to play Xbox with him."

"I'm excited too. Three whole weeks of basically living together. It's going to be amazing."

"I agree," Mycroft says.

They exit Mycroft's bedroom one last time to say goodnight to Sherlock, but Sherlock is already asleep in his own bed. They return to Mycroft's bedroom and climb into bed, falling asleep as quickly as they can while being excited for the following day.

* * *

**_**I've spent the last few days re-reading this whole thing but I still feel lost- does anyone know if I've mentioned when Mycroft's birthday is? I can't find it or remember! Anyway thanks for reading, please review!_**


	66. Chapter 66

Their flight goes smoothly the next morning. Sherlock was bouncing off the walls, so happy to finally go back to Greece, and Mycroft and Greg took the journey slowly, already feeling the relaxation of their vacation.

When they finally arrive in Greece, Greg is in complete awe. Of course Greece is a beautiful country, and being somewhere he's never been is a fantastic experience.

They get in a car that was waiting for them and travel from the airport to their house in Vouliagmeni, a small seaside town barely south of Athens. Mycroft didn't tell Greg much about their house or the location of the house, so he's in shock when they stop at a house right on the beach.

"Wow," Greg mutters as he gets out of the car.

Mycroft smiles. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," he says, shifting his gaze between the beach only feet away and the house.

The house is smaller than their home in London. It's two story, with moderate sized kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and upstairs it has four bedrooms. The bedrooms are smaller than the ones in the London house, about the size of Greg's house. Its got many windows and wood floors, and the furniture is nice without being the overpriced stuff at the London house. It's far more humble than the London house, and Greg secretly likes it more.

Mycroft leads him up to his bedroom that's at the end of the hall.

"This one's my grandparent's, then my mum's, and Sherlock's, and here's mine," Mycroft says as they walk upstairs. "Well, ours, I guess," he says, smiling.

Greg smiles back and follows Mycroft in the room.

The room is very plain, but that's understandable because Mycroft only lives there for a few weeks out of the year. It's got two large windows on adjacent walls, and his bed on the wall without a window. His bed is smaller than the one in London, but that's because the room itself is smaller.

Mycroft's bedroom shares a bathroom with Sherlock's bedroom, and their closets are connected as well. Mycroft lets Greg have half of his closet, and it makes Greg happier than it should.

By the time the boys are unpacked and have had lunch, it's three in the afternoon. They go back up to the bedroom and lay on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mycroft asks.

Greg snuggles into the bed and stares out the window. "I want to take a nap," he says, "But I want to go outside. It's so gorgeous."

Mycroft nods. "We can do whichever, I don't mind. Sherlock will be running out any minute now. He's got friends down the street."

"Friends? His age?"

Mycroft laughs. "Yes, Xander and Magan. They're ten year old twins."

Greg smiles. "That's nice."

Mycroft nods. "They're always here or he's always at their house."

"More time for us, then."

"I agree."

* * *

The boys rest in Mycroft's room a while before heading back downstairs. They find everyone on the back deck that faces the water, Marie chatting with a woman Greg didn't know and James talking to her husband. Greg sees the swimming pool for the first time, and he wonders why they have a swimming pool when the beach is literally yards away.

"Ahh! My boys!" Martha makes a fuss as they approached.

Greg smiles widely at the term.

"How was the flight? Good, I hope. Ours was dreadful, I was stuck next to a toddler the entire time. No matter, we arrived and that is that. What do you think, Gregory? Isn't it just beautiful? And where'd Sherlock run off to?"

The boys just listened to her go on without a breath. They laughed, then Mycroft began answering her questions.

"The flight went smoothly, though I believe the only thing that saved us from being annoyed was that I bought Sherlock an iPad last week. He didn't talk to us the entire flight."

Martha laughs, then Mycroft goes on.

"And now he's..." Mycroft looks towards the beach, and exactly then Sherlock comes into view with two slightly larger, very tan, long brown haired boys. "Ahh, with the twins."

"Those boys grew up so much!" Martha says. "They were barely larger than Sherlock last summer, now look at them. Shot up like little beanstalks."

Greg laughs.

"Still can't tell them apart," Martha mutters.

Greg and Mycroft both laugh this time.

Sherlock looks towards the house as spots them watching him, then he motions for his friends to follow and they run back to the house.

"Sherlock," Marie calls to him as he approaches. "Change out of those clothes, love. You don't need to ruin any of your trousers."

Sherlock nods, but practically ignores her. "Greg!" he calls, "these are my friends!"

The two people Greg doesn't know beams at the twins as they pass, and it's apparent to him that they're the parents.

"Greg," Sherlock introduces them, "This is Xander and this is Magan. You can tell them apart because Xander has green eyes and Magan has brown."

Greg chuckles and looks at the two boys, identical but for the slight difference in their eyes. Not that it's a big difference, but it's obviously big enough for Sherlock and Mycroft to spot any time they even glance at the boys.

"Pleasure to meet you," Greg says.

"The pleasure is ours," the twins politely say in broken English at the exact same time. Greg finds their matching accents adorable.

Greg shudders and glances at Mycroft.

"Yeah, they do that all the time. You get used to it."

"Are you going to get in the water?" the one with browner eyes, Magan, asks.

"The water is perfect!" the other adds.

"I want to," Greg says, as if asking for permission from Mycroft.

Mycroft sighs. "My mother made me purchase swim shorts for the first time in thirteen years. I suppose I should put them to use, get my money's worth."

Greg smiles in delight and the boys return to the bedroom.

Greg gets out his shorts; white with blue stripes. He strips quickly as gets them on before Mycroft has even gotten his out.

"What's wrong?" Greg asks.

"Nothing, it's just-"

Greg eyes him. "What?"

"I, uhm...I can't swim very well."

Greg's expression doesn't change, not that he ever shows any sort of wanting to make Mycroft embarrassed each time he shares something intimate about himself.

"Can you swim at all?" he asks.

Mycroft hesitantly shakes his head.

"That's ok. The ocean is easy to swim in, you hardly have to swim at all. We'll stay where you can stand, ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Thank you."

"And if anything bad happens," greg grins, "I'll give you mouth to mouth."

Mycroft chuckles.

Mycroft gets his swim shorts on and Greg likes them far too much. They're plain black, and not long like his own. The expensive designer shorts only go three quarters of the way down his thigh, and the color contrasts his skin so much. They rest low on his hips; Greg's mouth waters at his hip bones.

They find the boys at beach, Sherlock jumping around and swimming away from Xander and Magan.

Mycroft and Greg step into the water rising to the shore.

"Bit cold," Mycroft says.

"It'll warm up."

Mycroft nods and finds Sherlock again. "Did you put on sun block?" he calls to his younger brother.

"Yes!" Sherlock shouts.

Greg steps further into the water and turns to look at Mycroft. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

Mycroft looks away to the shimmering blue water, then to his little brother having so much fun. "I want to...have fun...like Sherlock," he shyly says.

Greg sideways smiles at him. "God, you're cute. Alright, lets go then!"

Greg turns away from Mycroft and runs into the water. As soon as it's deep enough he jumps in, splashing the younger boys in the process. They laugh and jump after him, all three of them tackling him as he tries to stand.

Mycroft watches in admiration. Greg is so easy going and gets along with people so easily, even if Xander and Magan are only little kids who don't know any better than to play when there's someone to play with. Greg just does everything so easily.

Greg finally frees himself from the boys and swims back to Mycroft. Mycroft momentarily remembers watching that James Bond movie, Casino Royale, with Greg, and how his mouth went a little dry at the scene where Bond is stepping out of the ocean. His body has a similar response at this moment, only this time at the site of Greg's swim shorts tightly sticking to his legs, he feels as though he's about to collapse at how quickly blood leaves his brain and rushes south.

"You ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft clears his throat. "Perfect."

Greg flashes a smile. "Well? How about it?"

Mycroft nods and Greg takes his hand.

Greg leads him barely out into the water, just to where it reaches Mycroft's shorts. The waves aren't terrible, so Mycroft doesn't feel uneasy about the slight swaying his body is doing against his will.

"Tell me if you wanna go deeper," Greg says.

Mycroft nods and slightly squats to reach the water with his fingers.

"Nice, huh? Told you it warmed up."

Mycroft absently nods again.

"Why don't you know how to swim?" Greg curiously asks.

Mycroft shrugs. "It wasn't relevant, I guess. I never went swimming as a child. Even here, I've never gotten in the water. The last pair of swim shorts I owned had neon colored octopi printed on them. That may tell you a lot about my lack of water experience."

Greg laughs. "I see. Well, we can work on it. I'll teach you in the pool."

"Really, Greg, you don't have to. I doubt I'll be able to pick it up this late in life."

"Last summer, I taught my three-year-old cousin how to swim. I think I can manage with you."

Mycroft laughs. "Ok, fine."

They do nothing more than stand in the water, though Greg does actually swim around a bit, but for the most part just standing and talking to Mycroft.

After what seems like hours, but is more close to only one, the man from earlier calls to Mycroft from the edge of the water.

"Mycroft! Your mother wants all of you to come in now! Time for dinner!"

"Ok!" Mycroft calls back. He calls to the boys to go in, then he and Greg make their way back.

The three little boys run up the beach to the house quicker than Greg and Mycroft do. They make it there first, and even though Mycroft can hear Marie telling Sherlock, "No, no, no!" They hear three splashes seconds later.

Greg laughs. "They just get out of the ocean and jump into the pool?"

Mycroft nods. "All summer. It's an endless cycle."

Marie greets them as they make it up the deck. "You two might as well get into the pool too," she says with a sigh.

Greg takes the invitation and jumps in after the boys. They all attack him again, and this time he chases them around as they all scream with laughter.

Mycroft steps in to the pool, only he sits on the step at the entrance. He watches them play and enjoys it.

Greg meets Xander and Magan's parents properly over their meal. They're very nice people named Lena and George (George is American), and they're just as interested in Greg as he is of them. He asks how they met, if George is American and they tell him that they met one summer many years ago while Greg was visiting his grandmother from America. He decided never to return after that, he wanted to stay in Greece with Lena instead.

"I'd never leave this place either," Greg says. "It's gorgeous."

"I agree," George says. "And it was only better that the natives are so...generous," he jokes, wrapping an arm around Lena.

She giggles and tries to push him away, obviously not wanting to display affection in front of their friends, but George kisses her cheek once before backing away.

After dinner, George, Lena and their boys say goodbye and thank you before leaving. Sherlock begs for the boys to spend the night, but Marie says another time because its only their first night there. The three friends say goodbye and part reluctantly.

Greg and Mycroft shower seperately and quickly before returning to bed.

"Man, I am beat," Greg says, flopping down on the bed.

Mycroft climbs in more respectfully. "I'd imagine so. Traveling and vigorous exercise in one day, you'll sleep late tomorrow."

"That's alright," Greg says. "I'd like to rest before we take on Greece."

"Take on?"

"I didn't come here to swim in the ocean for three weeks!" Greg says. "I want to see the sights! Go on y  
tours!"

"Oh!" Mycroft replies. "That sounds fine. We'll start the day after tomorrow, alright?"

Greg smiles and turns to kiss him. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For inviting me. I'm so happy I could burst! We're going to have an amazing three weeks."

"I agree," Mycroft says, kissing Greg once more before curling around his pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

***_*Yay, Greece! Hope you all enjoy, I know everyone really wanted Greg to travel with them. Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	67. Chapter 67

***_*This chapter needs a warning for sexy times. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Their second day in Greece is spent mostly at the beach. Mycroft gets a huge umbrella from from the pool shed and sets it up, but Greg shifts in the sun to tan.

"I don't sunburn much," Greg says. "Don't know why."

"Sicilian skin," Mycroft mutters into his arms.

"What?"

"Your mum is part Italian."

"How do you know that? I never talk about her."

Mycroft shrugs. "The photo in your bedroom. She's wearing a charm bracelet that has an Italian flag heart charm. I don't know of any other reason a woman like your mother would wear such a charm, the heart being symbolic for love, obviously. She's a passionate woman, for all she's put you through, so I figure she's part Italian and proud of it. Italians usually are."

"You got all of that from a charm bracelet?"

Mycroft grins and barely opens his eyes to see Greg gaping at him. "What?" Mycroft questions.

Greg shakes his head in disbelief. "You're brilliant. How do you do that?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I just notice things, I guess. I notice a lot of things."

Greg turns onto his side and leans on his arm. "Ok, super genius. What did you notice about me the first time we met?"

Mycroft turns onto his back, doesn't open his eyes, and begins. "Not much. Just that you were athletic, you had recently gone through some emotional turmoil, you were dreading the start of the courses you didn't think you'd do well with, and you like to cuddle."

Greg just looks confused. "What in the world? How did you know all of that? The athletic thing makes sense. But the other three?"

"I figured you'd gone through emotional turmoil because your clothes were a bit too big. When I went through my emotional stuff, I lost weight. I assumed you did, too. I knew you were dreading your courses because of the way you pulled them out of your bag and stacked them backwards in your locker. You didn't want to be reminded of what they were. And you like to cuddle because you touched me the first time we spoke. Nobody does that unless they, too, like to be touched. And I wasn't wrong, when we sleep I hold you."

"God, you're amazing," is all Greg says.

Mycroft smiles. "I noticed one more thing the first time I saw you."

"What's that?"

"That you wanted to fuck me."

Greg snorts and rolls onto his back. "You did not know that! You didn't even know I was gay!"

Mycroft smirks and quirks an eyebrow. "I'm not wrong. You just admitted it."

Greg laughs. "Fine, smarty pants."

Mycroft opens his eyes and looks at Greg. He's leaning back against his arms with his head thrown back, the sun beating down on his shiny tan skin.

"You're beautiful," Mycroft bashfully says.

Greg looks at him in awe. "Thanks, baby," he says with a wide smile. He leans over and kisses Mycroft's shoulder, then his collarbone, then his cheek.

They return to the house hours later for a nap, and when they get up they get into the pool while everyone else goes to dinner. Since they're alone, they hold each other close in the water (where Mycroft can stand) and kiss delicately. It's amazing and loving.

* * *

Mycroft takes Greg on tours starting the next day. They go to two museums the first day, they see ruins the day after, and the day after that they have a relaxing day and a romantic dinner.

"This is so nice," Greg says in the fancy restaurant they're sitting in.

"My father brought me here when I was young, for my birthday. It was the summer before Sherlock was born, I think."

Greg flushes in realization. "Shit," he mutters, "your birthday is tomorrow."

Mycroft sips his wine. "Uhm, yup."

"Well, what do you want to do?! We need to celebrate! Do something special! We should have come to a fancy dinner tomorrow!"

Mycroft shrugs. "It's scheduled to rain tomorrow. And I don't even like my birthday, I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"We will find something fun to do!"

Mycroft just shrugs and continues with his meal.

* * *

The next morning, Mycroft wakes up with Greg kissing down his chest as stomach.

"Hmm?" Mycroft wonders, stirring awake.

"Happy birthday," Greg whispers against Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft just smiles and adjusts so he's laying flat on his back, then spreads his legs to let Greg lay between them.

Greg's lips ghost over Mycroft's already hard cock, his tongue poking out to lightly stroke.

Seconds later, Greg's lips wrap around the head and he sucks lightly.

"Oh, Christ-" Mycroft sighs. His fingers find Greg's hair and shoulder.

Greg sucks at him for a few minutes before he feels a slick finger pressed lightly against his hole.

"God-" Mycroft moans, letting Greg push the finger in. "This gets better every time, I swear-"

Greg pulls off with a pop and smiles. He leaves Mycroft's cock untouched and continues to finger him agonizingly slowly.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Mycroft asks between soft moans.

"Do you want me to?"

Mycroft nods. "Yes, _please_-"

Greg smiles again and presses another finger in, this time only stretching Mycroft. He mouths at Mycroft's thigh and pelvis.

Greg finally and easily works a third finger in, and by then Mycroft is a begging mess beneath him.

"Ok, Greg-" he moans, "I'm ready..."

Greg doesn't move or pull his fingers away. "You're ready when I say you're ready."

"_God_..." Mycroft groans.

Greg works him longer and harder, and after many long minutes he pulls out and sits up.

"Turn over," he sensually commands.

Mycroft does as told. They've yet to do it this way, they're always positioned where they can see each other's faces, but Mycroft doesn't complain when Greg slides in and finds his prostate immediately.

Mycroft shouts with pleasure and falls forward on his arms, his face burying into the pillow beneath him.

"Ahh, yeah..." Greg groans, "that's better."

Mycroft tries to look at him. "What could possibly be-"

He's cut off by the second thrust that hinders his breathing. The force and spot he hits is perfect, and he doesn't let up. Greg begins to wildly thrust into him, holding him steady by a hand on his hip and one on the bottom of his back.

"You're perfect, baby-" Greg mutters between grunts.

"Greg...oh, Greg..." Mycroft moans. He reaches between his legs and grabs his cock, letting out a loud roar of pleasure.

"Oh yeah..." Greg whispers, continuing to pound into Mycroft.

Mycroft's back arches tightly as his orgasm rips through him. Greg comes mere seconds later, squeezing Mycroft's flesh tight and continuing to thrust through the tremors. Finally they slow, and Greg pulls out and falls onto the bed next to Mycroft.

"How was that?" Greg asks.

"Brilliant," Mycroft says. "Absolutely perfect."

"I thought so. I woke up and turned over and thought, 'I'm gonna fuck that,' so I did."

Mycroft laughs. "You did a fine job, too."

Greg smiles, then it disappears. "I hope nobody's here," he quickly adds in fear.

"My mother made Sherlock spend the night with Xander and Magan last night, and she went to town with my grandparents. She knew we'd want privacy."

"God, she knows we're having sex?"

Mycroft shrugs. "She's not stupid. She was our age once."

Greg runs his cleaner hand over his face.

"Is that bad?"

"Just a bit embarrassing, I guess," Greg says.

Mycroft leans over and kisses him. "Don't worry about it. It hasn't changed how she treats us."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right."

Greg rolls his eyes. He heaves himself off the bed. "Come on, genius. Shower, then breakfast. I'm cooking."

After their shower, they went to the kitchen.

"I thought you said it was supposed to rain today," Greg observes.

"Give it an hour. It will."

Greg bets him it won't, then starts their breakfast.

Well, Mycroft ends up finishing it because Greg ruins three eggs and four slices of toast.

"I don't know how you ruin something as easy as making toast," Mycroft says as he takes over.

"It's a skill."

Mycroft laughs, and just then the screen door is thrown open and Sherlock runs through.

"Happy birthday, Myc!" he shouts, throwing his arms around Mycroft's waist.

Mycroft ruffles his hair and hugs back. "Thank you, Sherlock. That's nice of you."

"Of course, Mycroft! And I got you something!"

Mycroft watches as Sherlock pulls a necklace out of his pocket. It's made of sea shells.

"Wow, Sherlock! Thank you!"

"Are you gonna wear it?!"

"Of course," Mycroft says, putting it over his head.

"I thought you'd like it!"

Mycroft kisses Sherlock's head and thanks him again. Then, the twins run through the door.

"Mycroft! Mycroft!" they simultaneously call to him.

"We made these," Magan says.

"Happy birthday!" they both say.

Mycroft thanks them and takes the two birthday cards from them. They're both colorful, handmade cards with messages of admiration and birthday wishes. Mycroft thanks them and hugs them both, then all three boys run outside and jump in the pool.

"That was sweet," Greg says. "I like your necklace."

Mycroft lifts it and examines it. "I like it too. Very thoughtful of him."

The boys eat their breakfast and continue getting ready, and sure enough it's raining an hour later.

"What did I tell you?" Mycroft gloats.

Greg rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine."

Sherlock and twins run inside minutes after the rain begins.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock calls through the house. "I'm going to their house! We're going to play games!"

"Ok!" Mycroft calls back.

"What do you want to do?" Greg asks, leaning out the window. Rain patters down onto his face and sticks in his hair. He pulls his head back into the bedroom and shakes the water off himself, like a dog.

Mycroft watches fondly. He shrugs. "We could go outside. Go for a walk."

Greg shakes his head. "I don't feel like it. What can we do here? Don't you have games or anything?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "We could talk. Read. Go back to bed..."

Greg shakes his head at every suggestion.

"We could steal some whiskey from my mum's liquor cabinet," Mycroft jokes.

Greg's eyes brighten.

"Wh-no, Greg," Mycroft says. "I was kidding! It's barely noon!"

"I want to! You're happy drunk! You're so adorable!"

Mycroft sighs. "Fine. I'll get the whiskey, you get the glasses from the kitchen."

Greg grins and follows Mycroft out of his bedroom.

Everyone's gone, but there's still the fear that they'll return any moment. They stealthily hurry through the house even though they're alone.

Greg goes to the kitchen as promised, and Mycroft grabs a full bottle of whiskey. He figures they won't drink it all, but they can hide it for another time.

They make it back to their bedroom simultaneously, shutting the door and locking it behind them. The rain continues and they sit on the floor by the bed, the windows open and letting the cool rain in.

Greg pours the glasses and sets the bottle on the ground. They sip silently, Greg familiar with the taste and pushing down the burn; Mycroft making a disgusted face.

"That's terrible," Mycroft states.

"You get used to it."

Mycroft nods and sips the rest of the drink, his stomach suddenly aching. He pushes it away, though.

The boys lose their glasses quickly, deciding just to drink straight from the bottle. They get tipsy not long after that, Mycroft still new to drinking and Greg taking more sips than Mycroft.

They talk and laugh as quietly as they can, still fearing someone will arrive home soon. Greg tells Mycroft every joke he can think of, and Mycroft thinks he's hilarious.

"Are you always this funny?" Mycroft asks.

Greg shakes his head. "I don't think so!"

Mycroft laughs. "You're so funny. I love you!"

Greg grabs his face and messily kisses him.

"I'm gonna miss you," Greg says after he takes another drink. "I should just go with you. Let's just get married, I'll be done with school soon anyway."

Mycroft nearly spits out his sip. "What?!"

"Well, I'll be done with school soon and we can be together, and-"

"Before that!"

Greg looks confused.

"You said we should get married!"

"Oh!" Greg remembers. "Yeah! We should! Right now!"

Mycroft vigorously shakes his head. "No, no, no..."

Greg looks sad. "Why not?"

"We're sixteen!"

"I'm sixteen," Greg corrects. "You're seventeen."

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, Greg, we can't."

"Later than," Greg alters. "When we're old enough! Let's get married!"

"When do you propose, then?"

"I'd propose now, but you already said no!"

Mycroft laughs. "No! When should we get married?"

Greg thinks that over while taking another drink. "When we're twenty one. You'll be done with uni and I'll be...oh, who know? I'll have a job, we can live together in the city. You'll make me dinner and I'll keep you entertained."

Mycroft laughs at that. "Ok, Greg. Deal."

Greg leans over and kisses him so hard it's so dizzying that Mycroft pulls away nauseous. Greg pulls him onto the bed and they take a light nap so Mycroft won't throw up.

Well, he doesn't throw up just then. He throws up when they wake up an hour later.

"My head hurts so bad," Mycroft says into the toilet.

Greg sits behind him stroking his back and hair. "Do you need to throw up again?"

Mycroft shakes his head and sits up. Greg hands him two aspirin.

"Mycroft? Mycroft!" they hear through the house. They hear Marie enter the bedroom and shout again.

"Dear god, why is she yelling?" Mycroft groans.

Greg stifles a laugh when Marie enters the bathroom.

"Mycroft! What's happened? Are you ill?"

Mycroft moves to stand. "I'm fine, Mother."

"You look terrible! Maybe it was something you ate last night! Gregory, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, ma'am," Greg says, refraining from adding that he still feels a bit drunk.

"Poor Myroft. On his birthday, no less. Very well, he'll be fine. Come on downstairs."

Mycroft and Greg clean up a bit then meet everyone downstairs. Sherlock and the twins are in the sitting room running all over the furniture and Martha and James are sitting in the dining room.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yells when he sees his brother. He runs to him and attacks him. "Are you having a good birthday?! Are you still wearing my necklace?!"

"Yes Sherlock, can you be a bit quieter?"

"You look sick, Myc," Sherlock says as he pulls away.

Marie watches the brothers. "Sherlock, go play in your bedroom. I've got to talk to Mycroft and Gregory a minute."

Greg's stomach drops. He doesn't want to be in trouble or want Mycroft to be in trouble.

Sherlock runs away, so Marie leads them into the sitting room. Greg flops down on the sofa and Mycroft delicately sits and rubs his forehead.

Marie dives right in. "How much did you two drink?"

Both boys shrug.

Marie runs a hand over her face.

"Are we in trouble, Mother?" Mycroft asks.

"No, no," she assures them. "I just...it's four in the afternoon and you're already hungover!"

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Greg's drunk brain mutters.

"You watch far too many American movies," Mycroft says to him.

"Well, when the quote fits-"

"Boys, boys!" Marie says loudly.

Mycroft grabs his head.

"Alright. Well, since it's raining anyways we can't do much for your birthday. We'll postpone until tomorrow. Get some water and go back upstairs."

Mycroft nods and heaves himself off the bed.

Marie grabs Gregory before he can leave. "What did you two steal?" she asks.

"Uhm, whiskey, ma'am."

Marie shakes her head and chuckles. "Gregory, Gregory. Take it easy on him next time, he'd never touched an ounce of alcohol in his life."

Greg laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

"And next time you decide to have a morning romp, please make sure the cleaning lady isn't in first."

Greg's jaw drops and he blushes throughout his entire body.

Marie just smiles politely, pats his shoulder, and walks away.

Greg returns to the bedroom after he gets Mycroft two bottles of water and some snacks. He makes Mycroft eat at least a cookie and drink half of one of the water bottles before he can take another nap.

After that, they take a long nap until nearly ten o'clock, and by then it's stopped raining so they go to the beach. They lay under the stars for hours before going back to bed.

* * *

**_**Poor Mycroft! He's a delicate little baby. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	68. Chapter 68

****_The following has a bit of Spanish in it, the translations are at the very bottom of the page, but you can always use google translate to translate (I didn't trust my translations so I cheated and used google!) thanks!_**

* * *

The next evening, they celebrate Mycroft's birthday, as promised. However, they don't go out with just their family; George and Lena are hosting a party at their house, so they go there. George grills fish and Lena makes desserts, and there are many of their friends in attendance as well. Marie knows nearly everyone, and Mycroft knows few, but Greg is lost.

As a birthday gift, George and Lena give Mycroft a bottle of wine. Mycroft thanks them fully and takes the bottle, eager to perhaps drink it with Greg at a later date.

The children of guests run around and play, including running to the beach and back, but the adults sit at the table outside and talk. Mycroft talks to nearly everyone, ever the gentleman, and a few people talk to Greg.

The party is a lot of fun and Mycroft has a great birthday celebration.

* * *

The next day is the start of their second week in Greece, and Greg is still excited about seeing tourist spots. He loves walking around seeing the history, and Mycroft is very knowledgable of everything.

They decide to take a break in their walk and get a snack in a small shop. Greg goes in to get what they want while Mycroft waits outside.

He's standing patiently outside watching Greg through the window as he examines apples, laughing when Greg makes a face at one.

Suddenly, someone roughly bumps into his side.

"Oh, dios mío!" the other boy cries. "So sorry! Lo siento!"

Mycroft looks at him. Tall, light tanned skin, brown hair, speaking Spanish; obviously the boy is Spanish. And very handsome.

"It's quite alright," Mycroft tries in English.

The boy warmly smiles. "Ahh! Foreign, too?"

Mycroft smiles back. "Yes, just here on holiday. Err," he corrects himself in Spanish, "vacaciones."

"¿Habla usted español?"

"Si, si," Mycroft says, agreeing that he does speak Spanish.

The boy continues smiling, though he sticks his hand out to shake. "Javier."

Mycroft shakes his hand. "Mycroft."

"El placer de conocerte, Mycroft."

"The pleasure is mine, Javier," Mycroft replies.

"Are you staying near? Uhm, h-hotel?"

"No, no," Mycroft says. "My family has a home here on the beach. Y tu?"

"Hotel, just there," Javier points to a building in the distance.

Just then, Greg returns. "I got you an apple and a banana," he tells Mycroft, "They didn't have oranges, so I wasn't sure which you'd prefer." Greg pauses and glances at Javier, still standing there smiling. "Friend of yours?" he asks.

"Ahh, this is Javier. We've just met."

Javier smiles at Greg and shakes his hand. Greg hesitantly shakes back, then places a protective hand on Mycroft's back.

"This is mi novio, Greg," Mycroft explains.

Javier smiles wider. "Ahh! Maravilloso! Mi novia, Alejandra, acaba de ir a comprar un mapa. Estamos aquí de vacaciones por una semana, ustedes dos deben salir con nosotros esta noche!"

Mycroft nods through his speech. Greg looks completely lost.

"Uhm..." Greg interjects before Mycroft can answer. Javier is smiling at Mycroft as if he's fantastic, and since Greg knows not one bit of Spanish he wonders if this handsome Spaniard just asked his boyfriend out.

"Greg, sorry love," Mycroft says, placing a comforting hand on Greg's shoulder. "Javier has just invited us to go out with him and his girlfriend tonight. They're here on vacation for one week, and they're foreigners as well."

"Si, si," Javier directs his attention to Greg. "Will you come?"

"Uh, sure," Greg says, looking at Mycroft for any disagreement. "We've got nothing on tonight."

"Fantástico!" Javier exclaims, "Nos enteramos de un club por la calle con un montón de música y baile. Nos encontraremos allí a las ocho. Bien?"

"Perfect," Mycroft tells him, "We will meet you at the club at eight."

"Perfect!" Javier repeats. "Bring your dancing shoes, Gregory!"

Greg smiles and chuckles, now warming up to Javier because he's learned that Javier has a girlfriend. "Oh, I will," Greg says.

Javier gives them another warm smile and wave, then the boys turn away down the street.

"He seems nice," Greg says.

"Yeah, he did. You didn't have to get protective when you walked up, though."

Greg snorts. "I was not doing anything-"

Mycroft gives him a 'you're-not-fooling-me-look'.

Greg wraps an arm around him. "I can't help it. Pretty boys need to beware."

Mycroft kisses his cheek. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Greg kisses him back. "Good. Now, eat your banana."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

dios mío - **_My goodness!_**

Lo siento - **_Sorry!_**

vacaciones - **_vacation_**

¿Habla usted español? - **_Do you speak Spanish?_**

El placer de conocerte - **_A pleasure to meet you_**

Mi novio - **_my boyfriend_**

Maravilloso! Mi novia, Alejandra, acaba de ir a comprar un mapa. Estamos aquí de vacaciones por una semana, ustedes dos deben salir con nosotros esta noche! - **_Wonderful! My girlfriend, Alejandra, just went to buy a map. We are here on vacation for a week, you two should go out with us tonight!_**

Fantástico! Nos enteramos de un club por la calle con un montón de música y baile. Nos encontraremos allí a las ocho. Bien? - **_We heard of a club down the street with lots of music and dancing. We will meet there at eight. Well?_**


	69. Chapter 69

_****Translations on bottom of the page! Thanks for reading, please review!**_

* * *

Mycroft and Greg return home for dinner, but they just as quickly get dressed to go to the club. Greg wears blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and Mycroft wears black jeans with a white button up shirt, no tie.

"Wow," Greg mutters as he steps into the bathroom to see Mycroft fixing his hair.

"What?"

Greg steps behind Mycroft and runs his hands over his chest. "Tell me, what it is that makes me love you without a tie? It's much more sexy, for some reason."

Mycroft shrugs. "You have the habit of attaching your lips to my collarbones, and without a tie you can fully see the bones. You can see the base of my throat which you love..."

Greg just nods and continues rubbing Mycroft's clothed body.

Mycroft quickly turns in Greg's arms and presses tightly against him. "Or maybe," he purrs, "You're so sexually attracted to me right now because..." he reaches behind his back, grabs Greg's hands, and places them on his own backside, then sighs against Greg's lips, "Subconsciously, you know I'm not wearing any underpants."

Greg's fingers squeeze out of reflex and he groans. "How do you do this to me?"

"Skill," Mycroft answers, grinning. He pulls back, standing up straight and away from Greg's face. "We'd better go," he says, "don't want our new friends to think we've stood them up."

Greg thinks about grabbing Mycroft and pushing him against the sink again, but he refrains. He simply nods and follows Mycroft out of the bathroom.

* * *

When they arrive at the club, they quickly spot Javier and his beautiful girlfriend waiting outside. Javier waves them over and happily smiles.

"You came!" Javier exclaims, "Nos preocupaba que no se presentaría. Nos alegramos de que usted está aquí!"

"Of course," Mycroft says, smiling.

"Alejandra," Javier addresses his girlfriend now. "Estos son mis nuevos amigos, Mycroft y Gregory. This is Alejandra."

Mycroft and Greg both politely shake her hand.

"Son lindos," she says, giving Javier a playful, yet seductive smirk.

Javier rolls his eyes and pretends to be upset. "Come," he says, "Let us go inside."

Javier pulls Alejandra along and Mycroft takes Greg's hand to follow.

"What did she say?" Greg asks Mycroft as they move.

"She said you're cute," Mycroft says, chuckling.

Greg blushes.

They find a table and sit, ordering drinks and getting comfortable.

"Do you dance?" Javier asks both boys.

"I do," Greg says, "He doesn't."

"I do!" Mycroft interjects.

Javier chuckles at their bickering. "Alejandra and I dance often, all the time. We go to clubs, to parties. Do you?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "We have been to one club, but only dances in school."

"Ahh! Los dos están todavía en la escuela?"

"I am finished with school," Mycroft answers, "But Greg has one more year left."

"Same!" Javier exclaims, pointing between himself and Alejandra. "I am finished, Alejandra is not."

"Oh, wow," Mycroft says.

Alejandra scoots closer to Javier and whispers in his ear. He whispers back to her and gestures to Greg. Alejandra smiles and shrugs, then stands and holds a hand out for Greg.

"She wants to dance, Gregory," Javier says. "If you don't mind I'd rather talk with tu novio."

"I don't mind at all," Greg says, downing the last of his drink and taking Alejandra's hand.

She throws Javier a sly look, then pulls Greg only feet away and places her hands on his neck, pulling his body close and dancing very sexual against him. Greg is stunned at first, but he quickly joins and matches her rhythm.

"She's a...an entertaining person," Mycroft mutters as they watch their other halves dance together.

"She is," Javier says. "She is playful, but I know she doesn't mean it. She loves me," Javier looks at Mycroft and grins seeing Mycroft watching intently. "¿Eres un hombre celoso, Mycroft?"

Mycroft blinks finally and sits back in his seat. "Jealous? No," he says, sipping his drink.

As Greg and Alejandra dance, Mycroft and Javier talk about the end of their school and how Javier will be going to university, too. They talk about their long distance relationship and how their significant others are coping with the change. Javier says Alejandra is taking it well and it is motivating her to do well in school so she can go with him.

After a while, Alejandra and Greg return to the table panting and sweaty. Javier orders another round of drinks and Greg looks thankful.

"Your girlfriend is a great dancer," Greg says to Javier.

"Thank you, I think so too," Javier says.

"How do I tell her she's a great dancer?" Greg asks.

Javier glances at Mycroft, giving him a devious grin. "Tell her, '_eres muy hermosa_'."

Mycroft chuckles, knowing that means 'you are very beautiful'.

Greg looks confused.

"Aqui," Javier takes a pen from his pocket. "I'll write it down."

He writes the message on his napkin and hands it to Greg.

Greg takes a second to read it in his head, then he hesitantly reads it to her.

Alejandra smiles warmly and thanks him in English, then flirtatiously flips her long brown hair bats her long eye-lashes, making her green eyes sparkle.

"How do I ask her how she learned to dance?" Greg asks Mycroft and Javier.

"Aqui," Javier says, taking the napkin from Greg again. He writes sentence on the napkin as Mycroft reads and chuckles over his shoulder.

Greg takes the napkin and reads it to her. "¿Te gustaría venir a casa conmigo esta noche, así que puedo hacer el amor contigo?"

Suddenly, Alejandra turns upset. Her jaw drops and she quickly stands, grabbing her nearly full drink and throwing it in his face. Then, she turns and practically runs away to the bar.

Mycroft and Javier burst into continuous laughter.

"Lo siento," Javier mutters, standing to follow her. "So sorry!"

Greg angrily wipes his face and turns to Mycroft. "What. The. Fuck?"

Mycroft continues laughing while helping Greg clean his face. "I'm sorry love, we were just having a bit of fun."

"What did I say to her?" Greg demands.

"You asked her to go home with you so you could make love to her."

Greg blushes so furiously Mycroft is sure he sees steam coming out of his ears. He throws the wet napkins on the table and stalks to the men's restroom. Mycroft laughs and follows.

Greg is standing at the sink cleaning his shirt when Mycroft enters. Greg glares through the mirror and Mycroft slowly seizes his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Greg, we were just playing around. I'm sure Javier will explain everything to her, too."

"You made me look like a fool, Mycroft. I look like a complete arse."

"I'm sorry," Mycroft tries again. He steps to Greg and wraps his arms around Greg's chest.

Greg doesn't move to hug back, he just continues cleaning his shirt.

Mycroft buries his face in the side of Greg's neck and kisses. "What can I do to show you I'm sorry?"

"I don't know, Mycroft. I'm very embarrassed."

Mycroft's hands trail down Greg's stomach to the bottom of his shirt. "Well, why don't we just get you out of this shirt?" he asks, pulling the shirt up.

"Myc, not-"

Mycroft turns Greg around and lifts his shirt, then touches his chest and kisses him. Greg melts into the kiss and pushes against Mycroft's fingers on him.

Their kisses turn heated, their tongues mixing together smoothly and their hands traveling all over. Finally, Greg pushes Mycroft back until they're both in a locked stall and Mycroft rips his shirt off.

Greg works on the buttons of Mycroft's shirt as Mycroft tosses Greg's shirt over the stall door. Then, Mycroft presses as tightly against Greg that he can, and once Greg has his shirt open, he wiggles his hand into Mycroft's jeans.

"Oh god," Greg sighs when he feels Mycroft's bare penis.

He clumsily strokes as much as he can with Mycroft's jeans still buckled. Mycroft palms Greg's cock through his jeans and rubs, both of them pulling sexy sounds from each other in the quiet of the public restroom.

Mycroft's sure he's only a minute away from finishing when they hear the door open.

They can hear someone chuckle right outside their stall door.

"¿Eres chicos bien ahí dentro?"

Mycroft sighs relief upon realizing that it's Javier. "We are fine, thank you."

Javier continues to chuckle as he sees Greg's shirt slip from over the door. "Gregory," he says, "I've explained all of this to Alejandra. She wishes to apologize for being so foolish, she claims she should have known we were playing a joke."

"It's quite alright, Javier," Greg says as he pulls his shirt back on. "I will apologize, as well."

Javier laughs when he sees their feet beneath the door pull away from each other. "Join us when you can," he says, then leaves the restroom.

Mycroft stands back against the opposite wall and buttons his shirt. "That was close."

"He knows what we were doing, Myc."

"I know, I meant it was close that I almost ejaculated right as he walked in. That would have been far more embarrassing."

Greg laughs. "I agree."

Mycroft finishes with his buttons and tucks his shirt in again, then rolls the sleeves up like he always does. "We'll continue this later," he says, fixing his hair.

Greg smoothes his shirt down, then his hair. "Looking forward to it."

Mycroft smiles and kisses him once. "Ready?"

Greg takes a deep, calming breath and nods, then follows Mycroft out of the restroom.

They return to their table where Alejandra and Javier are now sitting closer together, Javier stroking her hair and Alejandra whispering in his ear.

"Ahh! Gregory!" she cries when she spots them. She goes to Greg and hugs him. "Lo siento mucho! Mi novio es un culo, no usted! Por favor, perdóname!"

Greg hugs her back, but looks questioningly at Javier and Mycroft.

"She called _me_ an ass," Javier says.

Mycroft nods in agreement. "She asks your forgiveness. 'Lo siento' is 'I am sorry'."

"It's alright," Greg tells her. "Lo siento," he says.

She pulls away and takes his hand. "Olvídelo. Vamos a bailar!"

Greg realizes she's pulling him to the dance floor, so he lets himself be pulled.

After a while, Javier and Mycroft go to them to dance. Greg dances close to Mycroft, as he had in the club at home, but Mycroft doesn't want to get too excited, so they dance respectfully, like they had at prom.

Javier and Alejandra dance together very impressively, twirling and spinning together with skill.

They all decide to sit at the same time, so they order more drinks and take their seats again.

"You two are amazing dancers!" Greg tells Javier when they sit.

"Gracias," Javier says. "We attend many parties."

They talk about themselves between breaks for dancing, Greg finds that Javier likes to play football as well. After a while they start to talking about that, so Mycroft talks to Alejandra and finds that she really likes fashion. Mycroft listens to her talk about fashion, then gives her advice about business, and by the end of their talk he has her determined to open her own fashion company.

The friends all leave after making plans to get together two days later. Mycroft invites them to his house so they don't have to spend their money on a meal, and so they can spend time at the beach.

Mycroft and Greg stumble tired and drunkenly up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Ssshh," Mycroft whispers, "everyone's asleep."

Greg pushes him down onto the bed and presses his thighs apart. "We'll be quiet." Greg kneels on the bed between Mycroft's spread legs and pulls his shirt off.

They don't have the patience to prepare each other for penetration, so they settle for finishing the handjobs they started in the restroom stall. When they finish, they're satisfied and happy.

Mycroft gets up to brush his teeth before falling asleep.

"Alejandra was very beautiful," Greg mutters as Mycroft goes to the restroom.

"She was," Mycroft agrees.

"Javier is a lucky man," Greg adds.

Mycroft makes a confused face at himself in the mirror. He gets his toothbrush ready and goes back to the bedroom doorway. "What do you mean by that?"

Greg shrugs. "I don't know, he's just lucky to have someone so beautiful."

Mycroft steps back into the restroom to spit, then he goes back. "What, because he can have sex with her?" he asks.

"Wh-no. It's not all about sex. I just...I don't know, it's nice to have someone beautiful, I guess. I know I'm lucky."

Mycroft just stares at him and doesn't say anything. Finally, he goes back to the restroom and finishes with his teeth.

When he goes back to the bed, he lays next to Greg. "So...would you have had sex with her?" he asks.

"No, of course not. I have you."

"But if you didn't have me?"

"I don't know, Myc. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering," he says. "Have you ever liked a girl? Been attracted to a girl?"

Greg shrugs. "I guess so. Haven't you?"

Mycroft shakes his head.

"You've never liked a girl?"

"No."

"Well, everyone's different, I suppose."

Mycroft doesn't say anything, not knowing what to say. He doesn't feel comfortable with it. Instead, he just turns over facing away from Greg and closes his eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Greg says, pulling him close.

"You didn't, I'm just tired."

Greg kisses the nape of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mycroft says.

* * *

Nos preocupaba que no se presentaría. Nos alegramos de que usted está aquí! - **We are concerned that you would not show up. We are glad you are here!**

Estos son mis nuevos amigos, Mycroft y Gregory. - **These are my new friends, Mycroft and Gregory.**

Son lindos. - **They are cute.**

Los dos están todavía en la escuela? - **You two are still in school?**

¿Eres un hombre celoso, Mycroft? - **Are you a jealous man, Mycroft?**

¿Te gustaría venir a casa conmigo esta noche, así que puedo hacer el amor contigo? - **Would you like to come home with me tonight, so I can make love to you?**

¿Eres chicos bien ahí dentro? - **Are you boys alright in there?**

Lo siento mucho! Mi novio es un culo, no usted! Por favor, perdóname! - **I** **am so sorry! My boyfriend is an ass, not you! Please, forgive me!**

Olvídelo. Vamos a bailar! - **Forget it! Let's go dance!**


	70. Chapter 70

The morning after the club, Greg wakes and decides that he desperately needs to exercise. He gets up and throws on a t-shirt and athletic shorts, and while he's getting dressed, Mycroft wakes up.

"What am I to do while you're gone?" Mycroft asks, still pressed against his pillow.

"You're just going to go back to sleep."

Mycroft hums as his eyes drift closed.

"Why don't you just go with me?"

Eyes still closed, Mycroft makes an unpleasant face.

Greg laughs. "Come on, it'll be fun. I'm just going to run down the beach."

"No way," Mycroft says. "I do not run."

"We'll jog, walk, whatever. I need to exercise."

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Fine. I'll go down to the beach and find a different exercise partner," he says, going to the window facing the beach. "Say, that lifeguard looks fit-"

Mycroft immediately shoots out of bed. "Fine, you arse. Let's go."

They finish dressing (Mycroft has to borrow a pair of shorts from Greg and wears a pair of sneakers he didn't even know he packed) and head to the beach. Greg stretches a bit out of habit, and Mycroft stands watching him intently.

"What?" Greg questions.

Mycroft shrugs. "Nothing. Just watching you."

Greg smiles at him and stands up straight, then starts walking down the beach.

"This place is fantastic," Greg says. "I can't believe you get to come here every summer."

"Yes, it is beautiful. I suppose I'm just used to it, though."

"My dad likes to take me on holiday every year, but this past year has been more difficult. The year before last, we went to Ireland."

"Wow. I like Ireland," Mycroft says. "It's beautiful."

"I agree."

The boys continue walking down the beach. They pass George and Lena's house, and see the twins running around outside.

"Mycroft, Mycroft!" they yell to him. "Where is Sherlock?!"

Mycroft points back to his house, and the twins take off down the beach.

Mycroft and Greg continue walking while talking about different things. They discuss the weather and the water, and they talk about Sherlock and their friends.

"You should check your Facebook, by the way," Greg says after a while. "About a million people wished you a happy birthday."

Mycroft can't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was nice."

"That is nice," Mycroft agrees. "I'll check later."

"Mmm," is all Greg replies. He looks around at the people near them, and none are in their direct walking path. Then, far down the beach, he spots a pier. "Race you to the pier!" he suddenly shouts before taking off running as fast as he can.

Greg is gone before Mycroft can gather his thoughts. "Wh-Greg!" he shouts, then takes off after Greg.

The pier is nearly half a mile away, and the boys run at full speed the whole time. Well, Greg does slow a bit so he runs evenly with Mycroft, but they're still running.

Finally, they reach the pier and stop in the shade underneath.

"Oh, god!" Mycroft sighs, falling down onto the sand. He lays on his back with his arms over his head, his sweaty hair and clothes sticking to him.

"Woo!" Greg shouts, punching the air with his fists. "Feels good to run!"

"You're insane!" Mycroft says from the ground. "That's torture!"

"I love running!"

Mycroft shakes his head.

Greg flops down next to him. "You have to admit that it's not so bad. I could have made you run more."

Mycroft shakes his head again.

Greg smiles at him. "Ready to head back?"

"I'd rather get a cab back."

"It's only half a mile!" Greg laughs, pulling himself up. "Come on, we'll walk."

"Do you promise?" Mycroft asks, holding his hand out for Greg to pull him up.

Greg pulls him up. "I promise, you big baby," he says before kissing Mycroft.

They walk back slowly. Greg pulls his shoes off and walks in the tide, but Mycroft stays on the more dry sand.

"You've never shown me any of your training moves," Greg says out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Your, uhm, karate or whatever. You've never shown me any moves."

"Oh," Mycroft says. "I never thought about it."

"Can you show me something you know?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

Mycroft sighs. "Alright, I'll show you."

Greg smiles. "Ok," he tosses his shoes to the sand and gets in a fighting position. Mycroft just stands watching him. "What if I do this?" Greg questions, playfully punching Mycroft's shoulder.

"I'd do this," Mycroft says before grabbing Greg's arm as he's going in for another punch. He twists himself, along with Greg's arm, then throws Greg over his back. Greg lands on his back in the shallow water.

"Owwww!" Greg whines.

Mycroft smiles down at him. "You wanted me to show you."

Greg stretches his back and whines again. "Fair," he says. "And very nice."

Mycroft holds a hand out for Greg. Greg stands and tries to get the sand off, but there's too much. He gives up and looks at Mycroft.

"What else?"

Mycroft shows him many of the moves he learned in training, all end with Greg on the ground. Mycroft's barely breaking a sweat, but Greg is a panting, groaning mess by the end.

"Just leave me here," Greg says from the ground. "I'm content."

Mycroft laughs. He stands over Greg and places his hands on his hips. "How does it feel to be beaten?"

Greg laughs. "I let you win."

"I would still beat you, unfair fight or not."

"Oh yeah?" Greg asks.

Mycroft smiles and nods, then slowly steps away from Greg, fully intending for Greg to stand so they could really spar.

Instead, Greg lunges at him from the ground, and before Mycroft can run away, Greg grabs his ankle and makes him trip into the water.

Greg laughs and scrambles to his feet, then stands over Mycroft as Mycroft turns onto his back.

"Ok, ok!" Mycroft cries, "you got me!"

Greg laughs and Mycroft lunges for him. Greg backs away quickly as Mycroft stands.

"I can go somewhere you won't go," Greg jests.

"Where?"

Greg strips his shirt off and tosses it to his shoes, then runs into the water as deep as he can. "Ha-ha!" he yells back to Mycroft.

Mycroft holds his arms up in surrender. "You win!"

Greg smiles at him, then dives into the water. He spends a few minutes swimming around, then goes back to the shore.

"Come in, Myc," he says as he gets closer to Mycroft."

"No," Mycroft replies. "I don't feel like it today."

Greg slyly grins. "Come on, water's fine."

Mycroft shakes his head. "Gregory." he warns.

Greg darts at him and grabs him, then practically carries him to the water while Mycroft kicks and screams, but still laughs.

Greg gets as far as their waists and playfully tosses Mycroft in. Mycroft quickly stands, it's not difficult, and shakes water from his hair and out of his face.

"Damn it, Gregory!" he playfully scolds.

Greg laughs. "We're just having fun!"

Mycroft joins his laughter, then splashes Greg right in the face.

They splash each other and play around for a while until they finally get more tired than they already were.

They get back to the house long after they leave. Sherlock and the twins invite them into the swimming pool, but Mycroft and Greg decline to go upstairs.

Greg is weary of tracking sand into the house, but Mycroft says it's ok, that this is why they don't have carpet. When they get upstairs, they get their clothes off and hang them over Mycroft's window.

After a long shower, they eat a late breakfast (fruit, to go with the exercise), then take a nap while listening to the younger boys play around outside.


	71. Chapter 71

The day after the ridiculous, unnecessary, stupid exercise (as Mycroft called it), Javier and Alejandra go to the house for dinner. They meet Mycroft's grandparents, plus Marie and Sherlock, and Alejandra instantly falls in love with Sherlock (Sherlock falls in love with her, too).

He impresses her with his fluency in Spanish and near fluency in French. Mycroft tells him to stop showing off, but Sherlock shushes him by saying that's what they _do_.

The Spanish couple mentions that they haven't even had a chance to see the beach, so Sherlock ends up inviting them over again for the next day. They both agree, saying they'd love to have a day just to relax.

Alejandra excuses herself to the restroom right before they are to leave, so Javier asks to see the backyard. They take him outside, and Greg asks what plans they have for the rest of the week.

"Well," Javier says, checking to make sure Alejandra isn't heading outside. He continues, "I am taking her to dinner the evening before we leave, and I am going to propose to her."

Greg instantly smiles and pats his shoulder. "That is amazing!" he cries. "Congratulations!"

Mycroft, however, looks skeptical. "Aren't you a bit..."

"Joven?" Javier supplies.

"Si, a bit young," Mycroft agrees.

Javier's smile doesn't fade. "Ahh, si. We will have a long engagement, but I wish to ask her somewhere special."

"I think it's fantastic," Greg says. "Have you got a ring?"

"Si, si. Which reminds me..." Javier digs around his pocket until he pulls out a little black box. "Please, I don't trust myself with it. You, confío."

Greg slowly takes it. "Are you...are you sure, Javier? I don't-"

"I trust you."

Greg opens the box. "This is beautiful," he says. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Javier's smile grows. "Perfecto. I will get it the day I am to propose. Gregory, thank you," he turns to Mycroft. "And you, Mycroft."

The boys both hug him and Greg pockets the ring as Alejandra exits the house.

Javier asks if she's ready to leave, then they both say goodbye. Javier thanks Mycroft and Greg again, then they leave for their hotel.

"I can't believe he trusts me with his engagement ring," Greg says as they enter the bedroom after saying goodnight to the family. "This is such a huge thing!"

"It is," Mycroft agrees, though he sounds a bit standoffish.

"You don't think he should ask?"

"I don't know," Mycroft honestly says. "They're young. She's still in school."

Greg shrugs as he takes his clothes off for bed. "Not that it is any of our business, but they seem happy and stable. Javier said they've been together for years, that means something."

"Of course it does, but-"

"I think," Greg cuts him off, "that if you two people love each other, their age doesn't matter. Javier and Alejandra seem happy and mature. Javier said they'd have a long engagement, it's not like they'll get married tomorrow."

Mycroft nods. "I guess you're right. I guess I just feel like...my parents got married young. I just don't have faith in young marriages."

"They don't have any reason they need to get married. Your parents _needed_ to."

Mycroft lowers his gaze to the bed and frowns deeply as he pulls the blankets back. "Yes," he quietly says. "I'm well aware that they _needed_ to get married. Good thing Javier and Alejandra don't have a child to ruin their plans, to-"

"Shit, baby," Greg says, climbing over the bed and kneeling in front of Mycroft. He wraps his arms around Mycroft's neck, but Mycroft tries to pull away. Greg doesn't let him move. "I didn't mean that, Myc. You know I didn't. You're the second greatest thing to ever happen to this world, I swear."

Mycroft cracks a smile, sensing Greg is making a joke. "Second?"

"Well, the first was that I turned out gay, because without that I probably wouldn't do this..." his hands trail down to cup Mycroft's bum.

Mycroft chuckles. "Ok, fair enough."

Greg leans forward and kisses him. "So, you wanna..." Greg presses his hips against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him again. "I don't really feel like it tonight, Greg. I'm sorry."

Greg lets Mycroft go and lays against his pillow. "It's ok," he says, getting comfortable.

Mycroft says he's going to brush his teeth, then goes around to the bathroom.

"So, if I asked you to marry me, you'd say no?" Greg asks as Mycroft opens the door.

Mycroft blushes, shakes his head once, then enters the bathroom.

* * *

Javier and Alejandra return the next morning. Sherlock runs down the beach to retrieve Magan and Xander so they could meet his new friends, then all of them eat breakfast before going down to the water.

There are many families, with children, at the beach, so the three younger boys invite all of the kids to play with them. The kids run around while Alejandra lays out in the sun and the three older boys play in the water. Greg tries to get Mycroft to swim more, but he is still a bit afraid.

After playing around for a long time, Magan and Xander run back to their house for a football. They take it back to the beach and all of the kids organize a game.

"Do you guys want to play?" Xander asks the older kids.

"I want to!" Greg shouts, more excited than he should be.

"I'd love to," Javier joins.

Mycroft and Alejandra pass on the offer, so Greg and Javier follow the kids to their makeshift field.

The little kids elect Greg and Javier as captains, so they choose their teams evenly. They each have five kids on their team, ranging from ages five to twelve. Javier sets up as goalie as Sherlock demands Greg take forward, then they begin their game.

Greg doesn't shoot any goals, and of course Javier lets the little kids score. All of the kids laugh and run around, and all of them are so kind and having fun.

At one point, the little five-year-old on their team gets the ball and dribbles it all the way down the field, then she shoots and scores. Greg runs to her and picks her up in celebration, and she squeals in delight. All of the kids tell her she did a good job, and the little girl just happily grins and laughs.

The kids do run around quite a bit, Greg included. He did dry from the water, but from running around, his skin shimmers with sweat. His shirt is off, so even his abs shine.

"Su novio es muy atractivo," Alejandra says as she and Mycroft watch the match.

"Gracias," Mycroft says, smiling. "Como es el tuyo."

"Gracias," she thanks him. "Él siempre está sonriendo. Eso es lo que lo hace tan hermoso."

"Si," Mycroft agrees. He looks at Javier, seeing the smile that Alejandra just pointed out. Javier's smile never disappears, and that is what makes his beautiful, as Alejandra just said.

"Pero Gregory es precioso," she says.

"Gracias," Mycroft thanks her again.

Greg looks over at them right then and grins when he sees Mycroft watching him. He whispers something to Sherlock, then runs over to Mycroft, jumping on him and pushing him flat into the sand.

"Greg!" Mycroft cries, laughing. "Get off!"

Greg kisses his cheek twice.

"You're sweaty, get off!" Mycroft shouts.

Alejandra laughs at them.

Greg plants one short kiss on Mycroft's lips, then climbs off of him.

The match goes on for a long time, well after they part for lunch. More kids gather, as well, so more older kids join.

After a while, it turns in to a four on four match between Greg, Javier, and six other teenagers who wandered over. The smaller children all take their break and allow the big kids to play; some kids run into the water while Sherlock leads a team of explorers around the beach.

The match between the older kids turn more aggressive, and there's a lot of pushing and shoving. Greg plays at his full ability, easily showing the younger boys "who's boss", as he says.

There is one other sixteen-year-old playing, and after a while he and Greg become aggressive with only each other. It started when Greg slide tackled him to the sand, and the boy got up and said a few words that made Greg have to physically hold himself back from saying anything he shouldn't. Then, the boy purposefully shoves Greg while trying to get the ball from him. When Greg gets off the ground, he goes to the kid and pushes him.

"Hey, hey!" Javier shouts.

Mycroft sees Javier's smile disappear for the first time. He can't hear what they're saying, but after a minute Javier pulls Greg away and pats his chest. Greg takes his position again and the other boy takes his.

They continue playing for not even five minutes before the other boy very brutally slide tackles Greg. Greg falls to the ground on his back so hard that Mycroft swears he hears a loud thump.

Javier rushes to Greg immediately, and when Greg doesn't get up, Mycroft scrambles off of his chair to him.

Mycroft falls next to Greg and takes Greg's head in his hands.

"He's knocked out," Javier says.

Mycroft pushes Greg's hair out of his eyes and rubs his forehead and cheek. "Wake up, Greg," Mycroft whispers, still gently stroking Greg's head and face. "Come on, honey."

Greg slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the sun. "What...uh...ow..."

Mycroft sighs relief and kisses Greg's forehead. Just as quickly, he sees red. Anger flows through him at the other boy. He feels more angry than he's ever been, more angry than he thinks he can ever be. He stands before Javier can grab his arm, and he stalks over to the boy.

"Hey, man, I was just-"

Mycroft doesn't let him finish. He punches the boy right in the nose. The boy stumbles back and grabs his face.

"You asshole!" the boy shouts.

"Don't make me do it again!" Mycroft shouts.

The boy backs away and runs back to his family.

Mycroft turns back to Greg, who is sitting up and staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Mycroft asks.

Greg just nods, his mouth wide open in shock. Even Javier is in shock.

"What?" Mycroft questions.

Greg and Javier don't say anything, they just move to get off the sand.

They help Greg to the house and he lays on the sofa. Mycroft gets him a pack of ice.

Javier helps out as much as he can while Alejandra gathers their belongings. "We'll leave you alone," Javier says. "I'll call tomorrow. Rest, Gregory."

"Thank you, Javier," Mycroft says, seeing them out. "Sorry to cut out day short."

"Not a problem, Mycroft. I hope Gregory feels better."

"Dale Gregory un abrazo de mi parte!" Alejandra adds.

"I will," Mycroft says, kissing her cheek goodbye.

Mycroft takes Greg upstairs once they leave. He makes Greg take a quick shower, just to get the sand off, then takes him to bed.

"How do you feel?" Mycroft asks, laying him down and giving him a new ice pack.

"Fine, I guess," Greg says. "I've just got a head ache."

"You will for a while," Mycroft tells him.

Greg is on his back, so Mycroft snuggles up next to him and rests an arm over his stomach.

"I can't believe you did that," Greg says after long minutes of silence.

"Did what?"

"Punched the kid," Greg answers, chuckling.

"Oh. I...I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Greg says. "I just can't believe you did it."

"He hurt you."

"I know, but it was an accident."

"It wasn't an accident, he did it on purpose. I don't like to see you hurt, and it scared me. I just...I acted on instinct, I suppose."

Greg squeezes him tight.

"I've never been that angry," Mycroft admits. "Never, in my entire life. I was so mad."

"I could tell."

Mycroft kisses his chest, then lays back down. "I love you so much. I was just scared that you weren't ok. When you didn't get up, it just scared me."

"I love you too, babe. You don't have to say anything more, I understand. It's like when I saw Dave slap you. I was as angry then."

"I suppose it was like that."

Greg rubs Mycroft's arm as they fall silent.

That is, until Greg ruins it minutes later.

"Can I just admit how unbelievably sexy that punch was?"

Mycroft laughs. "I wasn't trying to be sexy."

"You succeeded without trying, then. I wanted to do you right then and there on the beach."

Mycroft laughs again. "Perhaps you can later, alright?"

"Deal."

Greg wants to fall asleep after they talk for a few more minutes, but Mycroft fears that he shouldn't fall asleep with a head injury. Instead, Mycroft gets his laptop out and they watch two episodes of Doctor Who until dinner. Then, they join the family downstairs and everyone makes a fuss over Greg's head.

Once they clear Greg to go to sleep, they go to bed early because they're very tired after their long day at the beach.

* * *

**_**Oh, Mycroft kicking butt for Greg! I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I'm trying my best to keep it interesting! Please review, always appreciated! As always, translations below._**

confío - **_trust_**

Su novio es muy atractivo - **_Your boyfriend is so attractive._**

Como es el tuyo - **_So is yours_**

Él siempre está sonriendo. Eso es lo que lo hace tan hermoso - **_He is_** **_always smiling. That is what makes him so beautiful._**

Pero Gregory es precioso - **_But Gregory is gorgeous_**.

Dale Gregory un abrazo de mi parte - **_Give Gregory a hug from me!_**


	72. Chapter 72

Greg feels much better the next day. They still spend the day relaxing, and Sherlock and the twins make him Get Well Soon cards.

Javier and Alejandra's last night in Greece is Saturday, so Javier calls that morning to retrieve the ring. He leaves Alejandra at the hotel because she wants a massage, so he goes to lunch with Greg and Mycroft.

"I am so excited for tonight," Javier says. "Mi madre said I would be nervous, but I am not."

"Oh, so your parents are supportive?" Greg asks out of curiosity.

"Si, I even asked her father permission. He said yes, of course."

"That's great. Our parents are really supportive of our relationship," Greg explains. Mycroft knows he's excluding his mother.

Their lunch goes on until Javier says he'd better get back. Greg and Mycroft wish him luck, and they ask him to say goodbye to Alejandra for them. Javier thanks them and they exchange information for anytime they may have the chance to get together again. Then, they part ways and Greg and Mycroft go home.

* * *

Monday begins the final week of vacation, and Mycroft decides to check his Facebook finally.

There are a ton of notifications from people telling him Happy Birthday. Greg says the polite thing to do is to go through and at least Like the posts, so he does that. Both boys sit on Mycroft's bed with their laptops open.

"So what else do we have planned for the rest of the summer?" Greg asks as they both scroll Facebook.

"I don't know," Mycroft says as a chat pops up on his screen. It's from Harper.

"Let's camp, really! As soon as we get back."

"I've never camped before."

"It's fun, I promise. Our friends can go. I've got a tent and an air mattress. We just need, like, food and stuff."

"I'm not very keen on sleeping outdoors."

"A tent isn't exactly outdoors. You'll see. You'll like it."

"Is this like that time you made me watch Jurassic Park?" Mycroft asks. "Because I didn't like that movie very much."

"What? You said you liked it!"

"I said I liked it because halfway through you paused it to-"

Greg grins. "Oh, right," he says. "That was good."

"_That_ was good. The movie was not."

"Well, what if I do _that_ while we're there? Would that make it better?"

"Greg, I don't really think it'll be sanitary to do that in the woods. And I certainly don't want to do that while our friends are there."

"They won't be in the tent with us!"

"Fine!" Mycroft finally sighs.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

They sit silently while Mycroft chats with Harper and Greg thinks about camping. He thinks that camping on the beach would be amazing, the stars in the sky are fantastic. And he remembers that he never taught Sherlock about the stars, like he asked many months ago. He decides he really wants to camp outside before they leave.

He gets an idea and closes his laptop. "I'll be right back," he announces.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asks, barely looking up from his laptop.

"I'm just going to look for something downstairs. I'll be back."

Mycroft looks at him and asks for Greg to bring him water. Greg agrees, kisses him, and leaves the bedroom.

Greg goes downstairs and outside to the pool shed. He knows there's a bunch of junk down there, and he hopes they have a tent, though he doubts it.

"What are you looking for, Greg?" Sherlock asks behind him. He and the twins are in the pool.

"Have you guys got a tent?" Greg asks Sherlock.

Sherlock makes the same face of disgust Mycroft makes when Greg mentions camping.

"I'll take that as a no," Greg mutters.

"We might," Xander says, swimming to the edge.

"Oh, yes," Magan joins. "I'm sure Dad has bought one."

"He's home now," the first says.

"If you go now you can catch him before he leaves for work," the second adds.

Greg thanks them and takes off down the beach.

He does catch George right as he's leaving the house.

"Gregory!" George calls from the back door. "How are you?"

"I'm great sir, thank you."

"What can I do for you, Gregory?"

"I was wondering if you by an chance have a tent. Like, a camping tent."

"As a matter of fact, I believe we do have one laying around somewhere. I'm sure it's in the garage, but I'm afraid I'm running late. If you don't mind, I'll just leave you here to look for it."

"Oh, no problem sir," Greg says, following George to the garage.

George leaves and Greg searches for the tent. He looks all over without making a huge mess, and he finds it half an hour later. He takes it back to the Holmes residence and sets it down on the deck by the pool.

"What's that?" Sherlock asks from the water.

"It's a tent," Greg answers.

"What d'ya do with it?"

"You sleep in it, of course!"

"Outside!" Magan adds.

"Yeah, outside," Greg agrees. "I was thinking we could spend the night on the beach tonight!"

Magan and Xander gasp in excitement, and Sherlock joins after seeing how excited his friends are.

Greg leaves them in the pool to go back to Mycroft.

"What were you doing?" Mycroft questions as soon as Greg steps through the door.

"I just ran down to George and Lena's for a minute."

"You've been gone forty-five minutes. And you forgot your shoes."

Greg gapes at him. "Honey, it's beach sand. I don't need shoes!"

Mycroft smiles. "What were you doing?"

Greg goes to the bed and sits down. "I found a tent. And I'd like to camp out on the beach tonight."

Mycroft just stares at him. "Why?"

"Because it's fun! The little boys want to as well, so perhaps we can go to town for another tent."

Mycroft doesn't break his stare.

"Come on!" Greg begs. "It'll be fun!"

Mycroft continues staring. No, glaring now.

"I'll do whatever you want tomorrow! I promise!"

Mycroft breaks his glare and grins instead. "Why don't you do whatever I want now?"

Greg sighs. "I don't really feel like it, but if you really want me to..." he begins to climb on to Mycroft's lap.

"Wh-no, Greg! I just want you to go get the water I asked you for an hour ago!"

Greg laughs. "Oh! I thought you meant-" he shakes his head and gets off the bed, then leaves the room.

They go to town to buy another tent, then set them up after dinner. They take all of their supplies outside and have to promise not to return inside unless its an emergency (Sherlock tells everyone to NOT go inside, under any circumstances, and that if they need to pee they can do it in the ocean, to which Mycroft wholeheartedly disagrees, then they argue for half an hour).

While they're arguing, Greg teaches the twins how to set up the tents and they get the insides ready. They gathered every blanket and pillow from each house and spread them on the ground. Their tents are set up half facing each other and half facing the ocean, so Greg and the boys climb in.

"How is it?" Greg asks the twins through the open flaps.

"Good!" both boys agree.

Finally, Mycroft and Sherlock stop arguing. Mycroft climbs in to his tent and Sherlock gets into his.

"What do you think?" Greg asks Mycroft.

"It's not bad," Mycroft says. "Quite comfortable."

"I told you."

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

They gathered beach towels from the house and they all decided to wear their swim shorts, so they take a night swim. Mycroft complains that it's too cold, so he sits in the sand, but the little boys and Greg chase each other around. The boys decide Greg is a sea monster, so they run from him.

They finish swimming and decide to lay in the sand to listen to Greg tell them about stars. Greg shows them all the constellations and the big stars, plus the planets that are visible.

Sherlock listens intently and absorbs every bit of information that Greg shares. Mycroft thinks its the most Sherlock's ever paid attention to one thing.

They finally go to their tents when the little boys are too tired to learn any more. Greg and Mycroft tuck them in and make sure they're alright before retreating to their own tent.

"I have to admit," Mycroft says as they pull their blanket back. "This wasn't so bad."

"I told you it wouldn't be. And if we go later on, our friends will be there. We can all learn about stars."

Mycroft laughs. "Yes, I believe that's what we will do."

Greg smiles at him, then leans over and kisses him. They lay against each other, bare chest to bare chest, and just kiss.

"Greg," Mycroft works his lips away to whisper. "I'm not having sex with you outside while my baby brother is feet away in his own tent."

Greg shakes his head. "No, no, I wasn't planning on it. Let's just kiss. We never just...kiss."

Mycroft smiles. "Kissing is nice."

Greg nods. "I fully agree," he says, closing the gap between them and kissing again.

They kiss for long minutes until they're practically bored from it. Then, they pull apart to actually talk.

"Tell me about your dad," Greg asks.

Mycroft bites his lip.

"You don't have to," Greg adds. "I'm just curious. Tell me a story."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Well, let's see..."

"Tell me about the birthday you mentioned the other day."

"Ahh, ok," Mycroft says. "Well, we were here, of course. My mother didn't pause work when we would come, so she had to leave us the night before my birthday. I didn't know she left until the morning of my birthday.

"So, I woke up and went to my parents' room, like I did every morning. My dad was up and writing in his notepad, when he spotted me, he smiled." The memory makes Mycroft pause and smile. Then, he continues, "He led me into the kitchen where he told me he'd be making me breakfast. I really liked to eat then, so my father made me a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes."

"Is that where you learned how to cook? From your dad?"

Mycroft nods. "He always taught as he cooked. We didn't even have cooks for a while, not until right before he left. He made all of our meals. He was always home. His practice was in our study, his patients were always in and out..." Mycroft suddenly pauses. "Shit," he mutters.

"What?"

"I've met Arthur before."

Greg looks confused.

"My father's practice was in our house. Once, a patient had to bring her son, who was my age, so my father left him with me. That boy was Arthur, Eva was his patient."

"Wow. When was that? How old were you?"

"I was four, which means it was about the beginning of their relationship."

Greg rubs his shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe."

Mycroft waves it off. "It's nothing now."

Greg kisses his shoulder. "Go on about your birthday."

Mycroft takes a deep breath to regain his thoughts. "Anyway, my father made me a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, and they made me sick. I was sick all day. I threw up on the beach."

Greg stifles a laugh. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's ok," Mycroft chuckles. "So, I finally felt better around dinner time, so he took me to the restaurant where we ate the other night. He bought me a toy afterwards, as a gift, and it was just...fantastic."

Greg beams at him.

"I remember him holding my hand all through town, like he was afraid to lose me. Which he did once."

Greg's jaw drops. "He lost you?!"

"I ran away," Mycroft clarifies. "Here in Greece, actually. We went to the market for my mother, and I wanted candy, so I left him to go to the candy isle. I tried to find him after, but he was gone from where I left him. We spent ten minutes chasing each other around, and finally I left the store entirely. I got down the street before he finally caught me."

"Were you in trouble?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, surprisingly. He just hugged me tight, for hours. We went home without our groceries and sat on the beach. He held me on his lap, cradling me as close to him as possible."

"How old were you?"

"About four," Mycroft says.

"Ahh, I ran away about that age, too."

Mycroft looks at him curiously.

Greg tells his story. "My mum took me to the park, to Regent's Park. I left her side for just a second and was lost for over an hour."

Mycroft looks at him, stunned.

"One of those officers on a horse found me huddled under a tree. He got me out by promising me a ride on the horse. My mum cried and cried after they returned me to her."

"I'm sure," Mycroft says.

"My dad was really angry," Greg adds. "Not at me, of course."

Mycroft nods. "My dad never told my mother that he lost me, but after that, he never let me out of his site."

"I wouldn't have either. That's a scary thing, losing a kid."

"I've never lost Sherlock," Mycroft says. "He's never ran away. Thank goodness, too. He'd probably stay hidden. I'd die if I ever lost him."

Greg smiles. "I wish I had a sibling because of you and Sherlock. I've never been close to someone like you two are. The closest I've had is Sam and his siblings."

"That's nice, though."

"I know, but...it's not the same. You do so much for him. You're so close to him. You love him so much. I don't have anyone like that."

"It is nice, I guess," Mycroft says. "It's nice to have that person who will love you no matter what. When I figured out I was gay, when I was still overweight even, I never believed anybody would love me. I thought my mum wouldn't love me anymore and my grandparents wouldn't care for me. But I always new Sherlock would love me. And that was enough."

Greg just smiles at him while he talks, and as he finishes, he turns his head to look at Greg.

"What?" Mycroft asks, smiling.

"I'll love you no matter what."

"I know."

Greg leans over and kisses him, then straddles his thighs and lays completely over him. He rests his head on Mycroft's chest and Mycroft runs his fingers through Greg's hair.

"I'm so glad I found you," Greg whispers. "I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"You would have failed math," Mycroft jokes.

Greg chuckles and lifts his head. "I'm serious," he says. "My mum disowned me, I had to switch schools. My team would have probably continued to suck, and that would have killed me. I...I wouldn't have made it through the year, love. I wouldn't have-"

Mycroft covers Greg's mouth with his hand. "Please don't, Greg. Don't think like that."

Greg nods and kisses Mycroft's hand. He lays against Mycroft's chest again and sighs when he feels Mycroft's fingers in his hair.

"I wouldn't have made it through the year very easily either," Mycroft says. "My dad died this year. I would have been beat up every day. I wouldn't have met Harper or Jaimee. I would have finished school a virgin-"

Greg laughs.

"I would have finished school and left without anybody noticing. I would've been invisible, only my bruises and pain seen by everyone, just like in the past-"

Greg sniffles and Mycroft feels wetness on his chest. Mycroft lifts his head and sees tears.

"Hey, hey," Mycroft says. "Calm down, love. It's ok."

"It's not ok," Greg sniffles. "It's not fair. You're so perfect and amazing, I can't believe how cruel people can be."

Mycroft wipes his tears. "Don't worry, Greg. It's better now, so much better."

Greg kisses him deeply. He places a hand on Mycroft's neck and Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg. When they pull apart, Greg presses his forehead against Mycroft's and they breathe roughly against each other's mouth.

"I love you, Mycroft," Greg whispers. "I will forever, I swear. Even when we're old and our hair is grey and our bellies are round and we are thinking about retirement."

Mycroft laughs. "I'll love you forever too, Greg. Though, I'm sure your hair will turn grey before mine."

Greg laughs. "How do you figure?"

"You've never seen my dad's parents. My dad's father looks younger than my mother. I'm bound to have some of those genes."

"We'll see, love. We'll see."

They talk for a while longer about different things, until they finally talk themselves to sleep.

* * *

They wake up to Sherlock jumping on them at five in the morning.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft shouts as he opens his eyes. "What the fuck!"

"I'm telling mummy!" Sherlock teases.

"Oh, shut up!"

Sherlock jumps on him again.

Greg buries his head with his blankets.

"What?!" Mycroft shouts.

"Get up! Let's go play outside!"

"Where are the twins?"

"They're still asleep!"

Mycroft groans and lets Greg go, so Greg turns onto his other side to face away from the Holmes boys.

Mycroft takes Sherlock in his arms and holds him close, turning them away from Greg so Mycroft's back is pressed against his. Sherlock buries his head beneath Mycroft's chin.

"I want to play," Sherlock begs.

"Just go back to sleep, ok? A couple more hours, alright?"

Sherlock yawns. "But I'm not tired anymore!"

"I beg to differ," Mycroft argues.

Sherlock sighs. "Fine."

Mycroft rests an arm over Sherlock's stomach and kisses his head.

Greg wakes up nearly three hours later mashed against the side of the tent. He's laying partially on one cloth wall, so much that the tent is sagging.

He rolls off of it and sits up as much as he can, but Mycroft is pressed tight against his back. He looks down at Mycroft, expecting Mycroft to be holding him, but instead he sees that Mycroft is on his back and Sherlock is laying on his chest, much like Greg had been while they were talking the night before. Greg smiles, admittedly feeling a tiny bit jealous, and rubs sleep out of his eyes.

Mycroft feels the change in their sleeping arrangement and wakes himself up. He opens his eyes as Greg is finishing rubbing his.

"Hey," Mycroft whispers, placing a hand on Greg's back.

Greg smiles down at him and nods at Sherlock. "Kid stole my spot," he says.

Mycroft smiles and ruffles Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock wakes up as Mycroft tries to move him, then he immediately runs out of their tent. He wakes up the twins, then they run to the ocean to swim in the morning waves.

Greg leaves for a minute to use the restroom (in the house) and returns with two cups of coffee. Mycroft smiles warmly as he accepts it, and the two sit in their tent to drink their coffee. The opening in their tent is facing the ocean, so they can see the boys perfectly.

"Beautiful day," Greg says.

"Yes," Mycroft agrees. "What do you want to do today?"

Greg smiles widely. "I'm going to teach you how to swim."

Mycroft sighs and agrees, though he doesn't sound too happy about it.

They clean up their tents when their cups are empty and return everything to the houses the belong in. They give George the new tent, since theirs was old anyway, and he thanks them profusely.

After they brush their teeth and wash their faces, they return downstairs to the pool. Greg jumps right in, but Mycroft slowly steps in.

"It's cold!" Mycroft complains.

"Well, duh!"

The three younger boys return to the house for breakfast, which means they each grabbed two pieces of cinnamon toast and sat by the edge of the pool while Mycroft got used to the temperature.

"Why can't you swim, Myc?" Sherlock asks through a mouthful of toast.

"I don't know," Mycroft answers. "I never learned."

Greg takes Mycroft's hands and leads him to where the water is just above Mycroft's belly button.

"Ok, first," Greg instructs, "You need to practice holding your breath."

Mycroft nods and does as Greg shows him; he takes a deep breath, plugs his nose, and falls under the water.

He resurfaces seconds later and takes another deep breath.

"Good job, Mycroft," Sherlock sincerely says from the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, that was good," Greg says. "You got that down, or you want to try again?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "What's next?"

For the next three hours, they go through arm movements and leg movements. Greg reassures him that it's very basic and there isn't anything tricky about it, because at some points Mycroft over thinks it.

"You're just floating," Greg tells him. "That's all."

The three little boys join them in the water and try to teach Mycroft as well.

"Yeah, Myc, watch," Sherlock says, then turns onto his back and floats on the surface. He gets upright again and floats. "See?"

"Alright, so I just..." Mycroft lets Greg go in the deep end, where he can't stand, and kicks his legs as much as he can. He floats in the water and smiles as wide as he can.

"You're swimming, Myc!" Sherlock announces.

The twins cheer while swimming circles around him.

Mycroft reaches for Greg again, fearing he's going to sink. "Still not as good as you three, I'm afraid," he says.

Sherlock climbs out of the pool. "That goes for a lot of things too," he jokes, then jumps in only a foot away from Mycroft.

"Ha-ha," Mycroft sighs when Sherlock goes up for breath.

Greg pulls Mycroft to where he can stand and practice swimming, then darts at the little boys. He grabs each one, in turn, and tosses them each as far as he can. They laugh and scream, and Mycroft enjoys watching them.

They get out for lunch, Mycroft and Greg eating theirs in the kitchen and Sherlock taking his and the twins' upstairs to his room. They're loud for a while, but then they turn eerily quiet. Mycroft checks on them and finds them asleep.

"I'm quite tired, too," Greg says. "Let's nap."

Mycroft nods while yawning, then follows Greg upstairs.

They cuddle closely, sleeping well into the afternoon until dinner.

* * *

**_**Just a fun chapter, hope you all enjoy! I'm sad their new friends are gone, but soon they'll be back with their friends at home. Please review! It would be nice to have a few ideas for them to do during the summer, so if you have ideas, I'll take them!_**


	73. Chapter 73

_****Warning for scary moments.**_

* * *

"I don't want to go home," Greg says when he wakes up the morning after he teaches Mycroft how to swim. He'd left the windows open in the bedroom the night before, so he's staring straight out to the beautiful view of the ocean.

Mycroft is sitting up and fiddling with Sherlock's Xbox controller. He's trying to fix it after Sherlock threw it against his bedroom wall the night before. Mycroft found it on their bathroom sink with a note just ten minutes ago.

"Why not?" Mycroft asks.

"It's gorgeous here. You're here. Why should I leave?"

"I'm going home with you. In three days, I won't be here anymore."

Greg sighs and turns his head to look at Mycroft. "True."

"And I'm sure you miss your father."

"I suppose I do. And Jan. I can't wait to give her the necklace I bought her."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Mycroft absentmindedly mutters.

Greg slightly sits up to see what Mycroft is doing. "What'd he do?" he asks.

"Threw it against a wall," Mycroft says, then hands Greg the note.

"Interesting," Greg says.

"Mmm."

Greg sets the note on his bedside table, then turns to Mycroft and takes hold of his chin. He turns Mycroft's head to his and lightly kisses his lips.

Mycroft smiles, but pulls back. "I forgot to brush my teeth, I'll be back," he says, then sets the controller down and gets off the bed.

Greg watches him go, then thinks about laying down and waiting for Mycroft. As he's about to, his bladder becomes too demanding of his attention. He pulls himself off the bed and goes straight into the bathroom.

Mycroft smiles at him as he enters while stepping over, assuming Greg is going to share the sink. Instead, Greg goes to the toilet and moves to drop his pants.

Mycroft watches and nearly screams when Greg reaches for his pants. "What are you doing?!" he demands.

Greg jumps when he hears Mycroft's tone. "What?!"

"Are you going to pee?!"

Greg lifts his arms and shrugs. "Uh, yeah."

"No, no, no way!" Mycroft says, putting his toothbrush down.

"What's the big deal? You've seen my dick before!"

"Not in this capacity!"

"Myc, you can't be serious. It's just pee!"

"Exactly! It's pee!"

Greg is about to offer his retort, but right as he opens his mouth, there's a knock on the opposite door. Greg unlocks and opens it, then Sherlock fully pushes it open and walks in.

Sherlock doesn't say anything, he looks like he's still sleeping. He steps right over to the toilet, lowers his pajamas and pants, and pees. When he's finished, he adjusts himself and returns to his bedroom.

Mycroft and Greg watch him, and when he leaves they look at each other.

"Oh my god," Mycroft mutters.

"See? No big deal."

"He didn't even wash his hands!"

"I'm surprised he got it all in the toilet, honestly. Impressed even."

Mycroft just shakes his head and picks up his toothbrush.

"Well, if you're not going to let me pee, then get out," Greg says.

"I was here first!"

"My bladder is more important than you being over a sink to brush. Out!"

Mycroft rolls his eyes and leaves the room, nearly slamming the door behind him.

Greg does his business and washes his hands, then opens the door. Mycroft is standing directly on the other side glaring.

"All yours, baby," Greg says with a smile. He pushes past Mycroft and jumps back onto the bed.

They decide to spend the day walking around the city. They've done it many times, but this time they take Sherlock with them. Sherlock's so excited to go with them, so Mycroft and Greg are happy to take him along.

Greg overly enjoys Holiday Sherlock. The kid, to Greg, is like an entirely different person. Sherlock is a bubbly kid with a loud personality at home, but in Greece he's amplified by one million percent. He's smiled the entire time, he's eaten every bit of every meal (Greg's sure he's gained at least eight pounds), Sherlock's slept fully every night, and he actually expresses how excited he is for school. Nobody brings up Mycroft's impending departure, so that also makes Sherlock so much more happy.

They walk down the street with Sherlock a few feet in front of them. He's skipping along, childishly avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk, and Mycroft and Greg are hand in hand behind him.

"I talked to Harper this morning," Mycroft says. "While you were in the shower. Her and I are going to hang out the day after we get back. Is that ok? I figured you'd want to hang out with your dad, so-"

"Myc," Greg stops him with a chuckle. "It's ok, love."

Sherlock suddenly spins on the sidewalk. "Myc, can I go over there to the fountain to look at the coins?"

Mycroft absentmindedly nods.

Greg continues, "Michelle is back, so I'm actually going to be at Sam's."

"Perfect," Mycroft says. He leads Greg to a bench and sits.

"We should relax for about a week, then go camping. That would be a lot of fun."

Mycroft sighs. "You and this camping."

"I really want to!"

"Alright, alright. Harper said something about a fashion show, so she'll probably invite us to that."

"Oh? When?"

"A few days after we get back. It's a charity event for Hilary and Hailey's dance company."

"Awesome," Greg says. "Are they modeling?"

Mycroft nods. "As are Harper and Kelly."

Greg nearly chokes on spit from laughter. "Harper modeling?!"

Mycroft laughs. "When I went to her house for prom, she showed me her shoe collection. Pricey, high heel shoes. She's quite the girl."

"Apparently," Greg replies.

They quiet for a minute, long enough for Mycroft to think to check on Sherlock. He scans the decent sized crowd looking for his little brother, but he can't find him.

"Where's Sherlock?" he mutters.

Greg immediately looks up from the map he's examining. His eyes dart around, just as Mycroft is, and he instantaneously panics.

"Sherlock?!" Mycroft shouts, scrambling to his feet.

Greg follows. The silently part ways, both circling the fountain and searching in every direction. Mycroft accidentally grabs a different kid who has similar features as Sherlock, but he quickly lets the boy go after realizing its not him.

Greg and Mycroft meet back at the bench after circling the square twice. Mycroft bursts into tears and Greg grabs him to hug him tight.

"It's ok, baby, we'll find him," Greg whispers, still scanning the square.

Mycroft just sobs into Greg's shoulder.

They find a police officer patrolling the square and go to him. Luckily he speaks English, so the boys tell him that Sherlock's been missing for nearly ten minutes. The officer takes their information and relays it to all other officers around. They all say they're searching, and Greg ushers Mycroft back to the bench.

"I'm going to throw up," Mycroft says, doubling over to hang his head between his legs.

Greg runs comforting circles onto Mycroft's back, but he feels ill as well.

Another ten minutes pass and nobody's found Sherlock. Mycroft does throw up, and Greg tries his best to be optimistic.

"Sherlock is very smart," Greg says. "And he knows his way around a bit. He'll find us again, he probably just wandered off."

Mycroft rubs his eyes. "What if someone took him, Greg? People are always commenting on how cute he is and how beautiful he is. What if...Greg, someone took him, I know it." Mycroft begins to cry again.

"No, that's not true," Greg tries. "He's around here somewhere, I promise. There are a dozen officers looking for him, ok? You showed them the picture of Sherlock that you took yesterday. They'll find him."

Mycroft sobs into his hand. "And if they don't?"

Greg doesn't respond, not knowing what to say. He pulls Mycroft to him and tucks Mycroft's head under his chin. Mycroft cries into his chest.

An officer finds them and stands with them while the others search. He wants to be with them in case somebody does find Sherlock.

After a final ten minutes, the officer's radio beeps and he answers. They can't hear the voice, so they don't know what's being said, but the officer slightly nods and motions for them to follow.

They run through the streets, nearly half a mile away from the square. They finally spot a few officers down the street, so Mycroft runs to them. He sees Sherlock behind them, in their huddle, and as he gets close, one officer moves aside for Mycroft to get through.

Mycroft slides on his knees as soon as he's close enough to Sherlock. He takes Sherlock in the tightest hug he can and doesn't even feel the pain in his knees. He'd gladly feel it a million times over for losing Sherlock as he had.

Sherlock tightly hugs back and cries into Mycroft's neck.

"I couldn't find you...and...and I got lost..." Sherlock cries. "And I'm sorry, Myc...I only wanted to see the coins..."

Mycroft pulls back to examine Sherlock, and by then Greg has caught up. Mycroft looks Sherlock over, making sure he isn't hurt, then wipes his tears and hugs him again.

"I'm sorry Sherlock," Mycroft whispers, "I'm so sorry."

Greg takes care of the officers, thanking them for everything. They all pat Sherlock's head and leaves the three boys alone in the street.

"Am I in trouble, Myc?" Sherlock asks between sobs.

Mycroft shakes his head. "No, no you're not. Just don't run off again, ok? Even at home, stay with me at all times. Ok?"

Sherlock nods.

"I was so scared," Mycroft tells Sherlock.

"I'm sorry, Myc."

Mycroft shakes his head and stands, then picks Sherlock up. "Let's go home, ok?"

Sherlock nods and rests his head on Greg's shoulder.

They decide not to tell Marie that they lost Sherlock. Mycroft fears Marie would trust him less with taking care of Sherlock, even though this was the first incident.

That night, they have a sleepover with Sherlock. They manage to get their large mattress into Sherlock's bedroom, then they set Sherlock's mattress up next to it. Sherlock creates a tent and makes it as comfortable as he can for them.

Sherlock sleeps between them, and he falls asleep before them.

"I jinxed it," Mycroft says as he strokes Sherlock's curls. "I said I'd never lost him, then I lose him."

"It wasn't your fault, love," Greg offers.

"I should have been watching him," Mycroft argues. "I shouldn't let him out of my sight. But I was distracted, I didn't-"

"Then it was my fault, too," Greg cuts in. "I was there, I was talking to you, distracting you. I wasn't watching him either. I'm to blame."

"I'm his brother, Greg. I'm-"

"I was there too," Greg sternly states.

Mycroft just nods and looks down at Sherlock. "The second time in a week I've been scared to death that something bad happened to the two people I love the most. I hate this feeling."

Greg reaches over Sherlock to touch Mycroft's arm. "Sherlock and I are both right here. We are fine. We're not going anywhere."

Mycroft nods. He leans down to kiss Sherlock's head, then leans over to kiss Greg. Greg happily kisses back, but only a quick little kiss.

"I love you," Greg says. "I'm sorry about today."

"It's ok," Mycroft says. "I love you too."

Greg nods and snuggles under his blankets. Mycroft does the same, resting one arm over Sherlock and landing it on Greg's hand. Greg takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

They sleep very peacefully that night, Mycroft in immense joy because he's next to the two people he loves the most.

* * *

**_**Hey readers. This might be my last chapter for a few days. I've been writing from mobile for the past month or so and my phone is taking a dump. So I won't be able to write. On top of that, I'm not in a particular writing mood. I'm not giving up on this story, I promise. It just might be a week or so before I get another chapter up. Hope you all understand. Thanks for reading._**


	74. Chapter 74

Three days later, they arrive home in London. It's mid-afternoon when they land, but it's so overcast that it's disguised as evening already. The weather seems to be getting its mood from Sherlock and Greg, who are both not one bit happy about being back.

Marie had called for two cars to pick them up from the airport, so she and Sherlock say their goodbye's to Greg, then they leave for home. Mycroft and Greg get into Mycroft's car to go to Greg's house.

Greg stares out the window the entire time, watching the rain patter against the window while longing to be at the beach.

They finally stop at Greg's house and Mycroft has to shake him to get his attention.

"Greg, we're here."

Greg frowns and sits up straight, then follows Mycroft out of the car.

Mycroft waves his driver away and gets Greg's bags himself, then wheels his suitcase to the door while Greg mopes behind him.

"I'll take your stuff upstairs," Mycroft says. "But I'm going to go home."

Greg's frown deepens and he nods.

"Perk up!" Mycroft tries, patting Greg's shoulder. "You're home. Your dad missed you. Come on, smile!"

Greg looks at him and tries to smile, which makes Mycroft laugh. Mycroft strokes his cheek, then Greg opens the front door and try go inside.

Greg Sr. and Jan are sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Jan immediately hops up and takes Greg in a tight hug. Greg does smile fully then and hugs her back.

"We missed you so much! It's been so quiet!"

Greg Sr. makes it off the sofa and goes to them, taking Greg in an even tighter hug than Jan.

After saying their hello's, Greg leads Mycroft upstairs. Mycroft leaves Greg's suitcase by the bed and sits down on the familiar, comfortable mattress. Greg rounds the room, making sure everything is in its place, even though he's sure nobody's been in it since he left.

"Now you're glad to be home," Mycroft observes, taking note of Greg's not quite faded smile.

"I suppose I am. Are you?"

Mycroft nods. "I'm usually happy to return home. Sherlock is always sad about leaving his friends, though."

"I could tell," Greg says, finally settling with everything in his bedroom and standing in front of Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles up at him, Greg just runs his fingers through the hair above Mycroft's ear. Mycroft pushes into his touch, then kisses his palm when Greg's hand trails down.

"I've got to go home," Mycroft says. "I've got to unpack."

Greg frowns again. "Just go get your bags and unpack here."

Mycroft chuckles. "That would not go over well," he says. "But I'll see you later. The day after tomorrow, alright?"

Greg nods. Mycroft takes hold of his chin and tilts Greg's face towards his own. Mycroft presses his lips to Greg's and Greg lets out a relieved sigh, as if that's all he needed to feel fully content with being home.

"I'll see you later then," Greg says, walking Mycroft to the door, then downstairs.

* * *

The next day, Mycroft gets together with Harper and Hannah to discuss the fashion show Harper is organizing for the dance company.

"I have my list of models," Harper says as Mycroft examines her expansive shoe collection. Harper glances at him and continues, "I just need one more male model…"

Hannah follows her gaze to the lengthy man in her closet with the model physic. She lifts an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond.

Mycroft takes a second to realize they've stopped talking, and another to comprehend what Harper just said. He slowly shifts his eyes to them. When he spots them staring at him, his jaw drops. "No, no, no. I refuse."

"Please!" Harper begs. "Arthur is doing it! And Jaimee!"

"Good for them!"

"Come on, Mycroft!" Hannah pleads. "You're super hot! We can dress you up, put a sexy suit on you! Not much different than you already are!"

Mycroft blushes. "I don't—"

"Please!" Harper tries again.

Mycroft sighs. He's about to agree, for the sake of making Harper happy and her life easier, but he gets a better idea. He grins. "Interested in a child model?"

Harper and Hannah turn to each other with wide eyes. "Why didn't you think of that?!" they both shout at each other.

Mycroft smiles. "Sherlock would love to, he'd be so thrilled."

"Perfect," Harper mutters as she scribbles in her notebook. Then her and Hannah get back to planning.

"Should Sherlock go first or last?" she asks as Mycroft goes back to the shoes.

They finish planning and discussing everything they need, then they go to an early dinner and movie. Mycroft goes home after, very excited to see Greg the next day.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon is the fashion show, so Harper asks Mycroft to be there to help her set up. Of course he agrees, sensing how stressed she was about the whole thing, so he and Sherlock head to the city around nine in the morning. They get bagels for breakfast, and Sherlock is so happy that Mycroft has to bribe him to eat.

Sherlock ends up being so happy that he's just in the way, so Mycroft calls Greg to pick him up.

"Can you please come get Sherlock?" Mycroft asks instead of a greeting.

Greg chuckles. "Sure. Why?"

Mycroft spots Sherlock climbing on the stacked seats a few feet away. "Sherlock, get down!" he shouts, then gets back to his call. "He's just in the way."

"Ok," Greg says. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mycroft thanks him and hangs up.

As promised, Greg is there in a few minutes. He takes Sherlock back to his house, and the whole working crew gets everything done a lot quicker.

The models arrive at noon, an hour before showtime, then Mycroft assigns everyone their clothes and Harper gives everyone their list. Hannah and a few others wait backstage to do makeup, so the models dress in their first outfit and head to makeup.

Mycroft decides to help with makeup, since other than assigning outfits he's kind of useless. He helps Hannah with lipstick, since that's pretty straightforward, and while waiting for a model to do her lipstick, he puts some on himself. Harper walks in to get her makeup as he finishes, and she bursts into the loudest laughter he'd heard from her all day.

"Is it my shade?" he jokingly asks.

"Yeah, it looks great," she says, laughing still.

Greg walks in as Mycroft is applying Harper's lipstick, and he laughs as soon as he sees Mycroft. "What have you got on your mouth?"

"Lipstick," Mycroft answers, finishing Harper. "Want some?"

Greg shakes his head and stands to the side, waiting for Harper and Hannah to leave.

They finally do, and Mycroft says he'll put the makeup away so he and Greg can be alone. Greg grabs him as soon as they exit.

"You know," Greg mutters as he pulls Mycroft close to him. "I kind of dig the lipstick."

"Yeah?" Mycroft questions, then leans in to kiss him.

Greg ducks out of the way.

Mycroft kisses his neck instead, leaving a perfect red lipstick stain over his vein. Greg laughs and tries to wipe it off, but Mycroft grabs his hand before he can.

"Leave it," Mycroft practically begs.

Greg drops his hand and smiles.

"Why? You like the idea of having me marked?"

"Is it so terrible that I do?" Mycroft retorts, leaning in to try to kiss Greg's lips.

Greg only slightly resists, so Mycroft catches the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to be covered in your lips," Greg says.

"That's the plan," Mycroft mutters, grabbing his face and holding his head in place.

They kiss for many long minutes, eventually Greg hops up onto the table and wraps his legs around Mycroft's hips. Mycroft strokes his thighs and kisses him, spreading the lipstick all over both of their mouths.

Finally, Harper barges into the room to tell them there's five minutes to show time. She laughs when they pull apart and both blush furiously.

Mycroft wipes his mouth and runs a hand through his hair. Greg clears his throat and licks the lipstick off his lips.

"Taste good, Lestrade?" Harper jokes.

Greg blushes again.

Harper glances at the lip stain still on Greg's neck, decides not to remind him of it, then leads them out of the room.

Greg goes to the seats and sits next to Lee.

"Dude," Lee says, "What's on your neck?"

Greg's eyes widen and he spastically wipes his neck, practically punching himself in the throat in the process.

Lee chuckles and Greg calms as soon as Mycroft returns.

"How's Sherlock?" Greg asks as Mycroft sits.

"As dashing as ever," Mycroft replies.

The show starts with Kelly as the lead model. She's wearing a white sundress with pink wedges and long, shiny necklaces. She looks gorgeous, as usual, and everyone claps and cheers for her.

Arthur is second, and he's wearing his usual: skinny blue jeans, a button up shirt, with a suit jacket hanging over his shoulder. He winks into the audience at Lee, and Greg playfully nudges him. Lee blushes and sinks in his seat.

Sherlock is fifth in the lineup, and of course he's the biggest hit. Harper employs her little cousin Macy to walk with Sherlock, so they're wearing coordinating "picnic" outfits. Macy is wearing a blue and white sundress, while Sherlock's got on white shorts and a blue shirt with the collar popped up. Mycroft knows that was his idea, along with the sunglasses he's got hanging from the collar.

Macy takes his hand halfway down the runway, and Mycroft fears Sherlock is going to rip his hand away and possibly run off the stage, but instead he smiles and proudly marches her down the runway.

When they double back to the end, by backstage, Sherlock grabs her other hand and leans in to kiss her. She turns her head at the last second, so he kisses her cheek, but the whole crowd cheers and Sherlock triumphantly bows as Macy hops off to backstage.

"Go Sherlock!" Greg calls to him.

Sherlock waves to him, then runs after Macy.

Harper is after Sherlock, and Mycroft likes her outfit best. She's wearing a flowy black tank top, a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up, tight jeans, and black stilettos. Mycroft likes it because it's exactly her.

The lineup goes around a second time, and the second time Sherlock's wearing jeans, a purple button up shirt, and a long black coat. Macy has a dress with a red coat over, and they look like they might be ready for a Christmas party. Mycroft likes it, and he can tell Sherlock absolutely loves the coat.

Sure enough, Sherlock asks him to buy the coat.

"Sherlock, what are you going to do with this coat?" Mycroft asks as he tries to pry it off Sherlock after the show.

"I'll wear it!"

"You can't wear it! It's summer!"

"I'll wear it in winter!"

"You'll grow by winter! It won't fit you!"

Sherlock crosses his arms and pouts.

Mycroft kneels to look him in the eye. "Listen," he says, reaching for the coat. "I promise to buy you one for Christmas, at the very beginning of winter, if you promise to do extremely well your first term back at school. You have to stay out of trouble and be nice and do well on quizzes. Got it?"

Sherlock brightens up. "Yes, Myc! I promise!"

Mycroft smiles and pulls it down Sherlock's shoulders. He kisses Sherlock's cheek as Sherlock gets the rest of his clothes off.

They get all of the clothes on racks and packed up to return to stores. Kelly counts the money and announces they reached their goal. Hilary happily takes it to give to their dance teacher, and after they all decide to go to Mycroft's house.

They pick up pizzas to eat for dinner, and once they get to Mycroft's house, Sherlock makes everyone play in an X-Box tournament just as he had on prom night.

Greg spends the night, claiming they've been apart for too long. Mycroft just rolls his eyes when he says that before bed, then turns over and goes to sleep.

* * *

****_Hello, all. Thanks for being patient with the delay. I've had a really long, somewhat rough week. Now I'll be moving along through the summer, and hopefully you'll enjoy all of their summer plans. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!_**


	75. Chapter 75

Mycroft tries to find an excuse to prolong Sherlock meeting their grandparents until after their camping trip, as he had done with inviting Sherlock's little friend Bella over. Making excuses to Sherlock is easy; all he has to say is they're busy and Sherlock believes him, even if they do nothing more than sit around all day.

But lying, to Mycroft, is much more difficult when the person you're lying to knows nearly everything you're doing or going to do.

In this case: Arthur.

Because Mycroft doesn't want to take Sherlock to meet their grandparents quite yet, he makes excuses to Arthur from the moment they arrive home until the fashion show. And because Arthur is an actual member of his friend group now, Arthur knows he's lying.

"You haven't got plans tomorrow," Arthur says over the phone the morning after the fashion show. "If I haven't got plans, you haven't got plans."

"I've got to go to...the library," Mycroft lies.

Arthur chuckles. "Even you're not that much of a square, Mycroft."

Mycroft chooses not to take offense.

Arthur doesn't give him a chance to lie again. "You said you'd bring him after your trip to Greece. And this weekend we're going camping. And I happen to know that Lestrade has a lot planned for the next few weeks-"

Mycroft furrows his brows. He doesn't like that Greg is keeping things from him, and he likes even less that Arthur knows. "Like what?" he demands.

Arthur chuckles again. "I was sworn to secrecy."

Mycroft scowls, even though Arthur can't see him.

Just then, Greg enters the room. He laughs at Mycroft's expression. "What are you scowling at?"

Mycroft shifts his gaze and scowls at him.

"Just get it over with," Arthur says, regaining Mycroft's attention. "You said you would. They're so excited, Myc. They asked if I had a photo of Sherlock, but of course I don't. I had to call Hannah to ask her to send me a photo they took at Harper's party."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "Well..."

"Come on, please? We're having dinner tomorrow night, here at my house. Lee is coming. Bring Lestrade. Hell, bring Harper and wear pajamas. Be as comfortable as possible."

This makes Mycroft laugh. "Ok. You win. I'll take him over for dinner."

He can practically hear Arthur's smile. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Mycroft repeats, then hangs up.

Greg is seated next to him on the sofa. As Mycroft hangs up, Greg clicks his phone off and pockets it.

"What's goin' on?" Greg asks.

"Oh, I'm going to take Sherlock to meet my grandparents tomorrow. You're invited."

"To Arthur's?"

Mycroft nods. "Lee will be there. Arthur said to invite you."

Greg grows a skeptical look. "Yay," he sarcastically says, "Arthur and Lee, my two favorite people."

"I thought you were over that," Mycroft says. "And obviously you have less of an issue. Apparently you're keeping summer plans from me and Arthur knows."

Greg turns red. "What did he tell you?"

Mycroft's eyebrows raise. "Gee, with that reaction I'm not sure if I should be excited or afraid."

Greg just shakes his head and reaches for the tea mug he'd set on the table.

"Anyway, they're my family and I want you to meet them, too."

Greg sighs. "Alright," he agrees.

* * *

Mycroft doesn't quite know what to tell Sherlock. He doesn't know that Sherlock would quite understand everything anyway, so he tells him as much of the truth he would understand.

"We're going to dinner at Arthur and Eva's house," Mycroft says as he ties Sherlock's shoe.

"Why do I have to wear this then? Arthur has a swimming pool, I want to swim."

Mycroft finishes with Sherlock's shoes and moves to adjust the collar of his shirt. "Eva's invited us for dinner, not to swim."

"She likes me," Sherlock argues, "I'm sure she'll be fine if I take a dip."

Mycroft can't really argue with that logic, can he?

"Tell you what," he compromises, "I'll take your swim shorts, ok? If the opportunity rises that you can _take a dip_, it'll be there at the ready. Ok?"

Sherlock nods, accepting.

"Besides," Mycroft adds. "You'll be plenty distracted. Greg is coming, as is Lee."

"Oh," Sherlock says. "Lee and Arthur are boyfriends too, huh?"

"That's right."

"Do you think they know how to have sex with each other?"

Mycroft blushes even though Sherlock isn't asking about him. "Yeah, Sherlock, I'm sure they do."

* * *

They pick Greg up and go to Arthur's. Mycroft's stomach knots, and he must look how he feels because Greg reaches behind Sherlock's head to give Mycroft's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Mycroft pats his hand in appreciation.

They arrive and Mycroft sees the now familiar vehicle that belongs to his grandparents. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, ushering Sherlock out and pulling the small boy into his arms.

The observant child looks at the car and sees that he doesn't recognize it. "Who's car's that, Myc?"

Mycroft closes the door to his car and swings Sherlock away. "Not sure, Buddy," he lies.

The three walk to the front door and Sherlock insists on ringing the doorbell. Arthur opens it in a flash, obviously very eager about it.

"Hello!" he cheerily greets.

"Hi, Arthur!" Sherlock exclaims. "I've brought my swim shorts so I can swim! It won't be a problem, will it?"

Arthur chuckles and motions for them to enter. "Of course not, my mother will be thrilled its being used."

"Told you," Sherlock whispers to Mycroft.

"Good to see you Myc," Arthur says to Mycroft as he closes the front door. "And it's nice you could join us, Greg," he politely adds.

"Thanks for inviting me," Greg says, examining the house around him. "Lovely home."

"Thanks," Arthur says. "Follow me. I'll give you a tour later, Greg."

They follow Arthur to the back sitting room, where they were when Mycroft saw his grandparents last. Fear runs through his body as they walk, and he doesn't let Sherlock go even though he begs to take the lead.

They enter the room and Mycroft nearly stops breathing. He wants to take Sherlock home, to shelter him from anything big like this forever, but he can't leave.

Their grandparents are seated with their backs to the door, just as they had been when Mycroft met them. Eva stands when they enter the room, and Mycroft's grandparents turn around.

Sherlock's hand finds Mycroft's back and his fingers tighten into a fist. He eases a second later, but he doesn't let Mycroft go.

Sherlock just stares at them, Mycroft assumes he's trying to figure out who they are. Sherlock has a puzzled look, as he's seen them before but he can't think of from where, like strangers at a shop or any of the business associates of his mother's he's met over the years.

William and Dorothy smile and move to get off the sofa, and Mycroft tries to smile at them. Greg just stands at the side, slowly easing his way back towards Lee, who isn't part of this family either.

"Hello, Lovebug," Dorothy says. She called Sherlock that when he was a baby.

Apparently Sherlock remembers, because suddenly he turns in Mycroft's arms and wraps his arms completely around Mycroft's neck. He practically presses his cheek to Mycroft's, and Mycroft feels Sherlock's breath against his ear.

_This was a terrible idea_, Mycroft thinks for a split second.

"Myc," Sherlock whispers.

It's not a frantic or fearful tone that Sherlock has, he doesn't sound any particular way at all. But Mycroft wonders what he's going to say. _Who are they? Why are they here?_

"Yes?" Mycroft whispers back.

And then Sherlock asks something that didn't even cross Mycroft's mind: "What do I call them?"

Mycroft cracks a smile. "I don't know, that's up to you."

Sherlock nods and pulls away, turning back to his grandparents smiling. Mycroft lets out a relieved breath as Sherlock shimmies out of his grasp. He runs to his grandfather, who picks him up and hugs him tight.

William kisses Sherlock's head and cheek, stroking his hair and still squeezing him. Dorothy pats Sherlock's back, and Sherlock gets out of William's grasp to hug his grandmother.

"We've missed you so much, Lovebug," Dorothy says.

"I missed you too!" Sherlock replies, as if he hasn't seen them in just a few days, not years.

William and Dorothy hug Mycroft too, and he introduces them to Greg.

"This is my boyfriend Greg," Mycroft says. "Greg, this is my Grandfather William and my Grandmother Dorothy."

Greg politely shakes their hands and smiles.

"We heard so much about you last time we met with Mycroft," William says. "We had to meet you for ourselves."

"Mycroft made you out to be like a superhero," Dorothy adds.

Greg chuckles and blushes. "Oh, I don't know, ma'am."

"Gram!" Sherlock calls from the sofa by Eva. "Come see the shoes Mycroft bought me!"

They all sit to talk. Sherlock doesn't want answers or to talk about their father or why they hadn't seen him in years. Mycroft thinks he's probably blocking it out, and for his sake nobody talks about abandonment or what it caused. They talk about the here and now.

Sherlock tells them all about Greece. He says this year Xander didn't start any fires, that Greg taught Mycroft how to swim, and that he got lost in the city.

Everyone looks alarmed.

Mycroft tries to explain that Sherlock was briefly lost when they got separated for a bit. Then he explains that the fire incident was the fault of whoever taught Sherlock how to be manipulative at such a young age. William proudly smiles at him.

"Now there's a future politician," he says.

They sit for dinner and Sherlock eats like he's never seen food before. Mycroft thinks he's trying to show off, but he doesn't mind why Sherlock is eating well, just as long as he is.

Immediately after dinner, while the adults go outside for a smoke, Sherlock asks if he can swim.

"Sherlock, you've got to wait half an hour after you eat," Greg reasons with him.

"Especially after you eat so much," Mycroft adds.

Sherlock pouts.

"Who are you going to swim with anyway?" Mycroft asks him. "Someone needs to be in there with you."

"I'll swim with him," Arthur offers.

"It's ok, Arthur," Mycroft says. "He doesn't need to. You have company."

"Lee has swim shorts," Arthur says. "Greg, did you bring yours?"

Greg nods and Mycroft eyes him. "What? Lee told me to bring them."

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Am I the only one not in on this?"

"I told Greg to tell you," Lee defends.

"You _conveniently_ forgot your shorts in Greece, remember?" Greg asks with air quotes around 'conveniently'.

Mycroft purses his lips in defeat. "Fine, you all swim. I'll just-"

"I have extra shorts, Myc," Arthur cuts in. "We're about the same size."

Mycroft sighs. He didn't want to swim, that's why he told Sherlock no in the first place. He agrees anyway.

Exactly half an hour after dinner ends (Sherlock timed it on the fancy watch Mycroft bought him), the boys dress and head out to the pool. It's cool for a summer evening, and the water is freezing. Each of the boys jump in to expose their entire body to the cold rather than gradually, but Mycroft hesitantly sits at the side.

Greg resurfaces right next to Mycroft's legs. He places his arms on Mycroft's thighs.

Mycroft hisses at the cold. "Get off!"

Greg smiles and doesn't move. "Come on in. It feels good."

Mycroft shrugs. Greg kisses his knee and darts away.

Mycroft puts his feet in, wincing at the cold, and watches as Lee and Arthur grab Sherlock and throw him around. The two older boys stand in the water facing each other, while Sherlock floats on his back and tucks his knees under his chin. Lee and Arthur hold his back, then they throw him up and flip him. When Sherlock swims up for air, he's in a fit of laughter.

"Do it again!" he shouts.

"Wait!" Mycroft stops them. He climbs out and stands away from the edge because they splashed him last time.

Arthur and Lee throw Sherlock again, and Sherlock laughs as much as he did the first time.

"Again!" he yells.

"One more time," Arthur complies, setting up and getting Sherlock into position.

They throw him again, and Mycroft realizes Greg's disappeared.

"Hey, wh-" is all he gets out before arms wrap around him and tackle him into the pool.

Mycroft nearly screams, both out of shock from Greg scaring him and from shock that he's being thrown in the pool.

Greg holds onto him as he fall into the water, then he pulls him up over the surface.

Mycroft takes deep breathes and punches Greg's chest. "You arse!" he yells.

The others laugh, Sherlock the hardest of course.

"I'm sorry," Greg mutters between laughs.

"Yeah, whatever," Mycroft replies.

They swim for only about half an hour before Sherlock asks when the next time he'll see their grandparents again.

"I don't know, Sherlock," Mycroft says.

"Oh," Sherlock sounds disappointed. "Then...I want to get out."

"Oh, ok Sherlock. If you want to."

They all follow Sherlock out and he goes right into the house. Mycroft tries to stop him because Sherlock is still wet, but Arthur assures him that its ok.

Sherlock goes straight to the sitting room, where Eva and his grandparents are.

"Sherlock!" Dorothy cries, "You're all wet!"

William holds his arms out and Sherlock climbs into his lap.

The older boys finally join the others when they're dry. They take turns changing, as they had dressing at the beginning, so this time Arthur gives Greg a tour while Lee changes in Arthur's bedroom and Mycroft changes in the bathroom.

"So, camping was your idea?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah," Greg agrees. "I quite like it, but Mycroft is less enthusiastic."

"Lee isn't very excited either."

"Really? I thought you'd be the one adverse to the idea."

Arthur smiles. "I like it, too. My father used to take me camping every summer."

"Oh," is all Greg says. He's thinking everything Mycroft won't say; how unfair it is that Arthur got his father.

There's an awkward silence until Mycroft joins them again. Greg happily leaves to change, and Mycroft goes downstairs.

Sherlock is still in William's arms. William is stroking his hair back, so Sherlock looks very relaxed, but they're talking quietly between themselves. No doubt they're talking about taking over the world. Or pirate schemes.

The boys stay at Eva's house for a long time after, well past Sherlock's usual bedtime. As they're leaving, Eva asks them to breakfast when they get back from camping.

"Remember dear," she says to Mycroft. "We have breakfast every Sunday morning."

Sherlock brightens up. "You mean I can see you more?" he asks his grandparents with happy, eager eyes.

"Yes, my love!" Dorothy exclaims. "As often as you want, you just call me. Mycroft has our mobile numbers."

"Myc, can you buy me my own mobile so I can call Gram?"

"Not now, Sherlock. Maybe when you're older."

Sherlock accepts that answer.

They say their goodbyes, then head for home. They drop Greg off first, and Sherlock falls asleep before they hit the outskirts of the city.

"You know," Henry says from the driver seat, "You really ought to tell your mother."

Mycroft sighs. "I know."

* * *

**_**Thanks for reading! Please review. If you have any ideas of what Greg and Mycroft should do over the summer, send me your ideas!**_


	76. Chapter 76

****_Warning for sexytimes, kind of. Please don't be bored with my story, I'm doing the best I can. Please enjoy, and please review! : )_**

* * *

Greg does the packing for camping. He has the tent and the various items needed handy, so all he tells Mycroft to do is bring soft blankets and his own change of clothes.

The friends decide to head out for three days and two nights, so on Saturday they all leave around the same time to arrive at the campsite at the same time.

Jan lets Greg take her car, so they pack as much in the car as they can so they can be alone without other people. This makes Mycroft happy, he thinks that he can at least be with Greg and pleased with that.

Mycroft's driver drops him off as Greg is packing the car. Greg turns around and smiles as he watches Mycroft's door swing open and Mycroft step out.

Then his jaw drops at Mycroft's attire. It's warm out, and will be warm at the campsite, so Mycroft's got on a pair of tan, tight, knee length shorts with a dark blue, short sleeve, button up t-shirt.

Mycroft asks Henry to get the stuff to pack into Greg's car and starts towards Greg. Then he pauses when he sees Greg gaping at him.

"What?" Mycroft asks.

"You've got legs," Greg answers.

Mycroft looks at him straight faced. "Of course I've got legs, Gregory."

Greg puts down the blanket he's holding and goes to Mycroft. "But I can see them. I can't ever see them."

Mycroft scowls at his legs. "Oh, this is all wrong. Harper and I went shopping, she said this looked nice. I shouldn't have-" Mycroft grunts in frustration. "I knew you wouldn't-"

Greg grabs his hand and kisses his cheek. "You look as fantastic as ever, my love. I was just shocked, that's all."

Mycroft takes a deep breath and nods. "I thought you'd like my shirt."

"I love it," Greg says, beginning to pack the car again.

Mycroft smiles, so Greg smiles back.

They get in the car to leave a few minutes after Mycroft arrives. Greg is very excited, Mycroft can tell, so he contently listens to Greg ramble about how excited he is.

"Are you going to learn how to drive?" Greg asks out of the blue.

"Oh, uhm..." Mycroft hadn't thought about it. "I don't know."

"Well, do you know how? The basics?"

"I guess. One pedal is for gas and one for breaks. Can't be that hard."

Greg grins and glances at his mirrors, then suddenly pulls over. They're on a straight road, not many cars around them, but Mycroft is still shocked.

Greg unbuckles his seat belt and looks at Mycroft. "I'm going to teach you."

Mycroft furrows his brows. "Are you even allowed to let me drive?" he asks, then pauses. "Are you even allowed to drive? You're younger than me."

Greg waves him off. "It's fine. And as someone younger than you, Old Man, I am telling you to live a little. Driving is fun, it's not like there are any officers here to pull you over..." Greg turns and reaches for his door handle.

"For a future police officer, you sure are lenient about the law."

Greg pushes his door open. "When I have to be. Now get out and switch me spots."

Mycroft sighs and follows his boyfriend out of the car.

They get back into the car and Mycroft takes a long deep breath.

"Don't be nervous. It's like riding a bike."

"I hate when you say that," Mycroft mutters. "Nothing else besides riding a bike is ever like riding a bike. Nothing that isn't chicken ever tastes like chicken."

"Well, driving a car tastes nothing like chicken, so you're good."

Mycroft ignores him. "Tell me what to do, then."

Greg gives him all the instruction he needs: how to put it in drive, which pedals do what, and to use only one foot. He shows him how to use the mirrors and adjusts them to Mycroft's specifications.

Mycroft takes another deep breath and shifts it into drive, then slightly pulls his foot off the break as Greg told him to.

"Perfect," Greg mutters as Mycroft eases back into the road. "Now, apply some gas."

Mycroft applies too much gas and the car jerks forward. He gasps and slams on the break.

Greg can't help but laugh. "Baby, baby," he soothes the nervous driver and puts the car in park. "It's ok. Relax."

Mycroft nods and continues to breathe. He shakily reaches for the gear shift and puts it back into drive. He eases off the break, as before, and slowly pushes the gas down.

"There you go," Greg reassures him. "It only takes one mistake to learn from."

Mycroft nods and continues to press the gas down until they're at a healthy speed.

They ride smoothly for nearly a mile without a turn before they come up to one. Mycroft nervously tightens his grip on the steering wheel, then slowly turns the wheel as much as he needs to.

"There you go!" Greg cheers for him.

Mycroft triumphantly smiles.

"Good job, Myc," Greg says, reaching over and resting his hand on Mycroft's thigh.

Mycroft chances a glance down at the hand on his leg. "Uh, Greg," he mutters.

"Hmm?"

Mycroft slightly shifts in his seat, just enough to not jar the course of the vehicle. He glances at Greg once; Greg is smirking.

Mycroft decides to ignore his hand and instead focuses on the road, which is a grand idea because they come up on a fair amount of curves. Mycroft takes them easily, and with nearly no cars around he can take them as slowly as he needs.

When the curves end, Greg's hand inches its way higher up Mycroft's thigh.

"Uhm..." Mycroft murmurs.

"Just ignore me," Greg says.

"It's...a bit..." Mycroft licks his lips and tightens his now sweaty palms on the steering wheel. "Distracting."

"You're doing great," Greg says. "You're fine. It's a straightaway."

Mycroft doesn't retort, he just continues down the road.

About a minute later, Greg glances over at Mycroft, then eyes the speedometer. "Go a bit faster," he commands.

"Faster?"

"Yeah, press on the gas a bit. It's fine."

Mycroft nods, then does as instructed, upping the speed a bit.

"Yeah..." Greg sighs, shifting his hand inches higher on Mycroft thigh so it rests where thigh meets pelvis and his fingers are against Mycroft's crotch.

"Are you getting off on this, or something?" Mycroft curiously asks.

"Not yet," Greg whispers, then suddenly grabs the bulge of Mycroft's shorts.

Mycroft jolts forward in shock, pressing the gas harder and making the car speed ahead. He momentarily panics, so his hand slips and he turns the steering wheel one way. He swerves slightly off the road but Greg grabs the steering wheel and roughly pulls them back on course.

Mycroft spots a clearing up ahead, so he gains control and drives to it. He pulls into the clearing and slams on the breaks, then slams the car in park, then throws himself out of the car, ignoring Greg's laughing the whole way.

Greg shuts the engine off and takes the keys, then follows Mycroft out of the car.

Mycroft stands against the back of the car and crosses his arms to keep from shaking. He's so scared and nervous that he feels like crying, but he doesn't.

Greg gets to him and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry, Myc. I was just...I don't know. I was being dumb. I'm sorry."

Mycroft eases into Greg's touch and hugs him back. "It's ok. Just scared me, that's all."

"I was only having a bit of fun. It won't happen again."

"Too right. I'm not driving again."

"You did really well!" Greg tries.

Mycroft shakes his head.

"Ok," Greg concedes. He pulls away from their hug and takes hold of Mycroft's head. He slowly and tentatively leans forward and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft joins in the kiss quickly. He wants to be upset with Greg, but he also wants to feel better after being scared like he was. He lets Greg kiss him, and he lets Greg push him tightly against the car.

Mycroft works his lips away and Greg attacks his neck instead.

"You were getting off on that, weren't you?" Mycroft jests.

"You have no idea," Greg purrs into his ear.

Mycroft decides not to question why, instead he recaptures Greg's lips and slides his tongue into Greg's mouth.

After a minute or two of just kissing, Greg reaches for Mycroft's shirt buttons.

This causes Mycroft to pause and realize that they're on the side of the road, not hidden at all. "Greg-" he tries.

"Hmm?"

"Stop, we ca-"

"Nobody's coming," Greg says, "except maybe you."

Mycroft can't help but laugh at his pun and let his head roll back when Greg latches on to his neck again.

Suddenly, Greg wraps his arms around Mycroft. He lifts and pushes until Mycroft is sitting on the car and Greg is standing between his spread legs.

"You're too light," Greg says.

"You're very strong," Mycroft argues.

Greg smiles. "I only try to impress you."

"It works."

Greg smiles wider, if possible, and kisses Mycroft again.

Greg's hands migrate all over Mycroft's body, finally landing on his thighs once again. He wiggles his fingers into the bottom of Mycroft's shorts, but they're too tight to get his whole hand up there.

Greg grunts in frustration. "Lets just get back in the car..."

"Where?" Mycroft questions. "The front doesn't have enough space and the back is full of your camping shit."

"Sod the camping shit," Greg says.

Mycroft laughs. "Calm down, Greg. Tonight, ok? In our own, private tent."

Greg vigorously nods. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." he promises.

"I didn't bring any lube," Mycroft admits. "I didn't think-"

"I did. I brought some," Greg answers, far too eager. "We don't have to, I know it's not the most hygienic thing-"

"We'll think of something," Mycroft says.

Greg nods. He kisses Mycroft lips, but the kiss turns into a bite to the bottom lip. "I don't want to wait," he groans.

Mycroft takes his head in hands and presses his thumbs against Greg's cheeks. "It'll be so good," Mycroft whispers against Greg's mouth, then uses his thumbs to control the movement of Greg's mouth as he plunders it with his own tongue.

Greg's eyes roll in his head and he nearly comes from the kiss alone, but they're interrupted by a loud car horn. They look up on time for the car to swerve off the road.

The windows of the car roll down and Harper practically hangs out of the back window. "Get a room!" she yells, then the car speeds off again.

Greg and Mycroft laugh, then Greg steps away and pulls Mycroft off the car.

"Feel better?" Greg asks, referring to the scare in the car.

"Over aroused and frustrated?" Mycroft sarcastically asks. "Yes, much."

Greg laughs and goes to the driver's side of the car. Mycroft goes around to the passenger side.

"We'll have to excuse ourselves to bed early," Greg says as he starts the engine.

"Agreed."

Greg smiles over at Mycroft. "I love you," he says.

Mycroft smiles back. "I love you, too."

Greg leans over and kisses him one last time, and Mycroft smiles into the kiss. A second later, he pulls away still smiling.

"If you ever do something like that again," Mycroft cheerily says with a wide smile, "I'll cut your fucking hand off."

Greg laughs and rests back against his seat. "Heard you loud and clear, baby."

Greg takes off down the road, driving safely for the rest of the trip.


	77. Chapter 77

**Warning for boys doin' the dirty in the woods.

* * *

By the time they arrive at the campsite, everyone else is already there and unpacking. Tents are being pitched and sleeping bags are being rolled out. Lee and Kelly are making sandwiches for everyone to eat for lunch.

"Hey, loverboys!" they hear coming at them through the bustle of friends. Harper emerges, but they already knew it was her.

"Next time," Jaimee adds, stepping behind Harper. "Make sure you're not on the side of the road!"

Greg laughs and Mycroft blushes.

Greg and Jaimee begin unpacking Greg's car, pulling out the tent first. They give it to Harper so she can show Mycroft how to set it up.

"I'll put you here," she says, "Between Jaimee's tent and my tent. The cars are surrounding us, and there's a campsite bathroom over there. It's got showers and stuff so little babies like you can shower."

"It's unhygienic not to shower, Harper!"

Harper laughs, then points out everyone's tents: Sam and Hannah's, Lee and Arthur's, Hailey and Lars', Hilary and her boyfriend's, and Jaimee's lone tent.

Mycroft recalls the talk he and Hilary had before school let out, about distant relationships. "Hilary brought Owen?"

"You know Owen?" she questions, shocked.

"I know _of_ Owen."

Harper nods in understanding. "Well, yeah, she brought him. They're pretty inseparable. They went to gather fire wood before the sun goes down."

Mycroft nods, then Harper begins giving him instructions about the tent.

They get their tents set up and their beds inside made, then the friends sit around to eat the sandwiches Kelly and Lee made.

Hilary and Owen return while everyone is eating and she introduces Greg and Mycroft to Owen.

"So this is Greg," Owen says. "I've heard so much about you."

Greg just smiles stupidly at Owen.

Mycroft eyes his boyfriend, knowing fully that Greg is quickly infatuated with Owen. Owen is tall and muscular and handsome with blonde hair and green eyes; completely different than Mycroft. But Mycroft isn't bothered because Greg embarrasses himself by tripping on all the fire wood Hilary and Owen gathered.

After that, they decide to explore. Harper and Jaimee lead the way because they'd camped at the site before, so they lead everyone to a river where they decide to swim.

The kids are all too lazy to go back for their swim clothes, so they just take their clothes off and jump into the water in their underwear. Kelly and Hannah decide not to, but the others do it without a problem.

Mycroft has to be coaxed in, but he eventually joins the group. When he drops his shorts to reveal his underwear beneath, the girls jokingly whistle at him. He blushes throughout his entire body and covers himself, completely embarrassed to be nearly fully nude in front of everyone. But once he's in the water and covered he feels much better.

The friends play around in the water for hours. Everyone piles out to dry off, then most of the boys (Greg, Jaimee, Sam, Owen, and Lee) get into a rock throwing contest. The others sit back to watch and talk.

"Owen seems nice," Mycroft tells Hilary.

"He is," she tells him. "He's great."

"He's not what I pictured," Mycroft adds.

"No?"

Mycroft shrugs. "He's, uhm, a bit-"

"He's bloody gorgeous," Arthur joins in.

The girls laugh.

"Thank you," Hilary says. "He's really sweet. I'm glad we worked everything out."

"I am too," Hailey says. "I missed him!"

"You guys know him?" Mycroft asks.

The girls all nod.

"He went to our school," Hilary says. "You don't remember him?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I never really noticed anyone until this year, unless they were direct friends with Dave Cooper," he says. Then he adds under his breath, "And nobody ever noticed me."

"That's not true," Hannah says.

Mycroft jumps, not realizing he'd said the last bit out loud.

"I noticed you," Hannah continues. "You were in my literature class last year. You read every book before our teacher even assigned it. I thought you were such a nerd!"

The friends laugh. Mycroft just smiles.

"My secret is out," he says.

"You were in my math class two years ago," Hailey says. "One time, our teacher asked me to solve a problem on the board. He told me I was wrong and completely humiliated me. I wanted to cry. But you, Mycroft Holmes, told the teacher he was wrong. You corrected him."

Mycroft smiles and chuckles. "I remember that," he says. "That was the first time I'd ever been in trouble at school. And the last."

"Well, I never forgot it," Hailey says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and sideways hugging him.

"You really never noticed us before this year?" Harper curiously asks.

Mycroft shakes his head. "Well,I noticed you. All of you. But you guys were intimidating. You were scary."

The girls laugh.

"We're harmless," Hannah says.

"Harmless, right," Mycroft jokes.

By then, its dark enough that the boys can't see the rocks they're throwing anymore. They make their way back to the others and help their significant others up off of the ground.

"How was your little game?" Hannah asks Sam.

"I won," Sam immediately says.

"You did not!" the other boys argue.

"I think Lestrade and I will have to have a rematch tomorrow," Owen says, nudging Greg's arm. "Right Lestrade?"

Even in the low light, Mycroft can see Greg blush.

"Yeah," he says, "Sure."

Mycroft chuckles and rolls his eyes.

Greg catches him. "What?"

Mycroft shakes his head and begins walking towards the campsite.

After taking showers at the campsite bathrooms, the kids start a fire and make dinner. They have peanut butter sandwiches again, because that and snack food is pretty much all anyone brought.

They sit around the fire to make s'mores after dinner. It's colder out at night, so they're bundled up with their significant others. The boys are holding the girls, except Harper is holding Kelly, Arthur is holding Lee, and Mycroft is snuggled comfortably against Greg's chest. He's bundled in Greg's sweatshirt because he forgot one of his own.

"Are you cold?" Mycroft whispers up to Greg.

Greg shakes his head and kisses Mycroft's temple.

The conversation between all of them dwindles and they try to decide what to talk about, but nobody has any suggestions.

Until...

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Hilary says.

The others groan.

"Relax, relax!" she says. "I won't try to kiss anyone's boyfriend!"

Owen looks at her confused. "Sorry, whose boyfriend?"

Mycroft raises his hand. "Mine!"

Owen just laughs. "I thought you'd have said Hannah's boyfriend, or something."

"Ew, no!" Hilary quickly defends. "I mean, no offense, Sam."

"None taken!" Sam says.

The friends agree to play the game, only for a little while. It gets very boring, very quickly, so they decide to go to bed shortly after they begin.

"Everyone had better keep it down tonight," Jaimee says. "Not all of us will be getting laid."

"I hear you," Harper jokes.

"Oh please," Jaimee retorts. "Your girlfriend is here."

"Girls can't always have sex, Jaimee," Hannah adds.

Jaimee looks confused. "Wh-" then he catches on. "Too much information!"

"You started it!"

Jaimee shakes his head and waves his arms to get the thoughts out, then disappears into his tent.

The others go to their tents too, and Harper and Mycroft put the fire out.

"You two better keep it down," Harper says. "Nobody wants to hear you two going at it."

"We might not even be _going_ at anything, Harper. We're not animals."

"_Please_! We all saw you nearly banging on Greg's car today. We know what you'll be up to."

Mycroft blushes at the memory, but he laughs. "I...uhm..."

Harper presses a finger to his chest. "Keep it down, Holmes." She raises onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight."

He smiles at her. "Goodnight."

Mycroft goes to his tent and sees Greg laying in the center of their sleeping-bags-and-blankets bed.

Greg's typing away at his phone so he doesn't look up when Mycroft enters. Mycroft's on his knees by Greg's feet, where the lantern is, so he clicks it off and uses Greg's phone light as reference. He settles between Greg's legs and lays over him, then takes his phone away. Greg doesn't protest, so Mycroft clicks it off and tosses it away. Then, Mycroft digs his fingers into Greg's hair and dips his tongue into Greg's mouth.

The complete darkness and silence are both pros and cons for the two boys in the tent.

The pros are that it's sexier not being able to see anything and having to keep quiet. It means that Mycroft is shocked when Greg lifts Mycroft's shirt and touches his skin, but it also means that Mycroft can't make any noise or else everyone at the campsite would more than likely hear. This adds to the knowledge and suspense that people they really could be caught at any minute by any one of their friends.

Alternatively, the cons are that they have to rely on instinct to get undressed, which means Mycroft grabs for Greg's jeans too hard and too low, so he accidentally punches Greg's dick. It's a light punch, but Greg doesn't like that any more. This also means that Greg can't shout when Mycroft accidentally punches him, because it would be incredibly embarrassing if their friends hear.

Eventually they are both undressed and under blankets, and they shift so Mycroft's legs are spread on either side of Greg's hips. They sensually kiss, feeling their hearts beat quicker and hearing the blood rush through their bodies. They grind together slowly, relishing the delicate touches of tongue against tongue, chest against chest, groin against groin, and thighs against thighs. Their bodies slick together with the sweat building up on their skin, and nothing can be heard but light smacks of lips.

Greg works his lips away and Mycroft blindly kisses his neck. "What do you want?" he whispers nearly so low Mycroft can't hear him.

"I-I don't-"

Greg cuts him off by reaching between them and grabbing Mycroft's cock. Mycroft's breathing stutters and he thrusts into Greg's hand.

"I have an idea," Greg whispers, i handing Mycroft.

Mycroft wants to cry at the loss of contact, but Greg quickly grabs his thighs and pulls, so Mycroft climbs up and straddles Greg's face.

"Like this?" Mycroft asks, confused.

He feels Greg nod, then he feels Greg's lips brush against the head of his cock. He wishes he could see, because he knows that he's already leaking a lot and that Greg's lips would come away wet. He's dying to see it, so he mentally notes to do this again sometime.

Greg pulls at his thighs again so Mycroft lets himself be led forward, and this time he slides right into Greg's mouth.

Mycroft sighs as softly as he can. "Oh, god-" He pushes his fingers into Greg's hair and pulls out, then pushes back in.

Soon, Mycroft begins to thrusts shallowly but steadily into Greg's mouth, biting his lip to stop the moans from escaping him.

Greg digs his fingers into Mycroft's thighs, so Mycroft picks up the pace and pulls at Greg's hair, and in minutes he silently comes into Greg's mouth.

Once he regains feeling all through his body, Mycroft sits back against Greg's chest and breathes.

"You ok?" Greg whispers.

Mycroft nods, then remembers Greg can't see him. Instead of speaking, because he doesn't trust himself to be silent, he gets off Greg and settles next to him instead, not touching at all except where mouths meet when Mycroft kisses him.

Mycroft kisses with all he's got, even though his lip hurts from biting it, and soon he can feel Greg's hips thrust at nothing. He takes this as permission to touch Greg, so without any noise or indication, he grabs Greg's cock and gives it one long stroke.

Greg groans as low as he can into Mycroft's mouth. Mycroft can't help but smugly grin, always feeling accomplished when he makes Greg feel the way he does now.

Greg comes all over his own stomach and Mycroft's hand short minutes later, and without anything to clean up with, Mycroft licks it off his sweaty skin.

"You're going to kill me," Greg whispers.

"You say that a lot."

Greg chuckles. He sits up and turns his phone light on so they can find their clothes.

They struggle getting dressed in the small space they have, and they laugh when they accidentally kick and punch each other. Then, Greg shines the light in Mycroft's have and his eyes grow wide at the sight.

"What?" Mycroft frantically asks.

Greg lightly touches Mycroft's bottom lip.

"Ow!" Mycroft grunts.

"Your lip is all bruised and cut," Greg explains. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Mycroft nods. "I thought I just bit too long."

"It's going to be bruised tomorrow."

Mycroft sighs. "So much for not letting everyone know what we did." He falls against his pillow.

Greg settles next to him and shuts his phone light off again. "It's ok. You can tell everyone I punched you."

"Yes, that sounds so much better."

Greg chuckles. "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep, ok?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg delicately kisses his bruised lip. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too."

"I'm glad you're camping with me."

"I'm..." Mycroft doesn't really want to say he's glad he's camping, so he says, "I'm glad there are showers here."

Greg can't stifle a loud laugh. Mycroft quickly covers his mouth.

Greg continues laughing while giving Mycroft one more kiss. "Go to sleep," he repeats. He calms his laughter, then adds, "We've got to wake up early. Owen is waking us up to go hiking."

"Oh, Owen?" Mycroft teases.

Greg sighs. "Don't say it like that. I just-"

"You just _love_ him!" Mycroft teases again.

Greg chuckles. "Fine, what if I do? What're you gonna do about it?"

"Punch him," Mycroft jokes.

"You would, too."

"I would not!" Mycroft defends. "I was joking!"

Greg kisses him lightly. "I guess you'll just have to remind me why I'm yours."

"I thought I just did."

Greg grins against Mycroft's mouth. "Fair enough."

Mycroft kisses him again, then settles into his pillow. "Go to sleep," he says it this time. "You have to get up for your early date with Owen."

"First of all, it's not a date!" Greg says. "Second, you're going to."

Mycroft gives him a look of disgust. "You can't see the look I'm giving you right now."

"Fine, stay with the girls. I won't miss you."

"Of course you won't, Owen will be there."

Greg buries his head in Mycroft's chest. "I was kidding! Of course I'll miss you!"

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's head. "I'll think about going, then."

"I would love it if you did."

Mycroft shrugs. "Maybe," he says, then kisses Greg's head. "Goodnight."

Greg yawns against his chest. "Goodnight, baby."

Mycroft smiles and closes his eyes.


	78. Chapter 78

Mycroft vaguely hears someone enter their tent at a time he would assume to be the next morning. One of his arms is wrapped around Greg, so his sleeping mind knows it's not Greg, but he's still not concerned enough to wake up. All he cares about is the fact that animals cannot unzip tents.

A while later, he's not sure how long, he turns over away from Greg and into the arms of someone else. Very confused this time, he opens his eyes and sees a pair of bright eyes staring back at him.

Mycroft screams and sits up. Greg stirs awake to his left and to the right there's a high-pitched screeching laugh.

"You're a heavy sleeper!" the voice says.

He rubs his eyes and looks over, seeing Harper laughing still next to him.

"You scared the shit out of me," he mutters into his hand. He's momentarily thankful they put their clothes on before the fell asleep.

Greg groans next to him and sits up. "What time is it?"

Mycroft shrugs and reaches for his mobile phone.

"Just after eight," Harper answers. "I've been watching you sleep for over twenty minutes. Can I just say, you two are disgusting you watch cuddle."

Mycroft chuckles. Greg sits up.

"Better get up for our hike, babe," Greg mutters.

Harper snorts. "Yeah, right. You deaf, Lestrade? It's raining buckets out there."

Greg groans and reaches for the zipper of the tent. Sure enough, it's pouring out.

The three gaze through the 'window' of the tent and see everyone else doing the same thing.

Owen waves to them from his and Hilary's tent. "Guess we're not hiking yet, Lestrade!"

Greg grows a thin smile on his face and waves back, then Owen disappears into his tent.

"Jesus, Lestrade," Harper mutters. "Hide your freakin' boner."

Mycroft laughs and Greg sits back and pouts.

"Shut up, guys," he mutters, crossing his arms.

Mycroft kisses his cheek and pulls his phone to his ear. His face quickly grows a look of worry as he listens to the voicemail message waiting for him.

When he clicks end, Greg pats his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Mycroft says, "Just Sherlock."

"Oh, is he ok?"

"He's fine. He wants me to come home. He's concerned about the rain."

Greg chuckles. "He's adorable."

Mycroft nods in agreement, then turns towards Harper to get his shoes.

Harper grabs his chin and examines his mouth. "What happened to your mouth?" she asks with a hint of taunting in her voice.

Mycroft runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "Is it bad?"

Harper unhands him and laughs. "Yeah, love. I see teeth marks." She grows a look of horror on her face. "Are these your teeth marks or his?"

Greg grins. "They're mine," he playfully winks, then unzips the tent and hops out into the now slightly lighter rain.

Mycroft chuckles and watches him. "He's lying. I bit myself last night. It was an accident."

"Uh-huh," Harper mutters, then follows Greg.

The friends all exit their tents while it's still only lightly sprinkling, so they all change their clothes and do everything else they need to do. For breakfast they have snack food like cakes and cookies, and someone makes coffee in the non-electric coffee pot and small fire they can build.

After they're finished with 'breakfast', the rain practically stops so they decide to take their hike. The girls refuse to go, so they all retreat back to the same stream they swam in yesterday. Mycroft wants to go with them, but Greg practically begs him to go on the hike, so Mycroft reluctantly agrees.

They start off their hike hand in hand next to Owen. Greg manages to hide his feelings towards Owen and to stop blushing every time Owen says his name, not that Mycroft really minds. He thinks it's funny, and he's positive Greg wouldn't act on his little crush even if Owen were gay.

Jaimee leads everyone through and talks about plants the entire way. Mycroft wants to add in, knowing a lot about plants himself, but he lets Jaimee take the lead and keeps his mouth shut.

"I didn't know you knew a lot about plants, Jaimee," Lee tells him.

"We're never outside enough for me to show it off!" Jaimee claims. "Everyone's got knowledge about something obscure though, don't they?"

"I know about stars," Greg says, "Like, _a lot_ about stars."

"He does," Mycroft confirms.

"What about you, Mycroft?" Owen curiously asks.

Mycroft thinks about that. He's never considered there to be one subject he really focuses on, unless you count math or science.

"Mycroft knows everything about everything," Lee says.

Everyone glances at Lee. Greg gives him a sideways 'Wtf?' look, and Arthur pretends to ignore him. Lee blushes, obviously not realizing he'd said that out loud.

"Uhm," Mycroft mutters to get everyone's attention again. "I know too much about all of you guys. Not a subject I'd ever know about."

The boys laugh, even Owen.

"I know far too much about the color pink," Sam says, making them laugh harder. "And glitter."

"Me too," Lars agrees with him.

"I know a lot about video games," Arthur joins again. "I think that would be my obscure thing."

"Why don't you ever play when we have tournaments at Mycroft's house, then?" Jaimee asks.

"You all get far too competitive!"

"No we don't," Greg defends.

"Greg!" Mycroft differs. "Just last week, you called Sam a cunt because he beat you at FIFA!"

The boys laugh again.

"That is true," Sam says.

"Ok, maybe we get a little bit competitive."

"Yesterday, you all threw rocks for hours until it got dark. Rocks!"

"Alright, so we get competitive!" Greg says. "We're boys. It's in our DNA."

"For you all, maybe," Mycroft argues.

"Please," Greg replies, "Like you never get competitive."

"I don't!"

"I watched you and Sherlock fight over who could _write their name faster_ two days ago. Don't act like you don't get competitive!"

The boys laugh at that, but Greg and Mycroft ignore them to continue arguing.

"Sibling competition is different," Mycroft says. "I'm sorry, but you won't understand that, love. Siblings fight over stupid stuff all the time."

"That is true," Jaimee agrees, "My sister and I fight over things all the time. Most of the time it's over which of us my mum loves more."

Greg laughs. "Ok, maybe I do understand that. Sam and I get very competitive, even though he's not my real brother."

"And seeing as how I'm older," Sam says, wrapping an arm around Greg's neck and pulling him into a headlock, "I always win."

"You are not older!" Greg fights, punching Sam in the stomach.

Sam lets him go and grabs his stomach, then pushes Greg.

"Sherlock and I will compete with each other for the rest of our lives," Mycroft says, stopping their fighting. "From who can write our name faster to who is better at anything else."

Greg nods in understanding, then the group falls silent.

They walk a while longer before any speaks again. It's Owen who breaks the silence.

"Hey, you boys want to continue our games from yesterday? Rock throwing? Running? We can find a clearing, and I brought a football."

"We can have a running competition," Greg says, "But I'm sure I'm faster than you."

Greg says it with a smile, and Mycroft is positive he's flirting. It makes him laugh.

Owen smiles and shucks off his coat. He hands it to Jaimee and stretches his legs. "Let's go," he nudges Greg.

Greg stretches too, and when he's finished he gets into position next to Owen.

Mycroft stands back with the others and watches. He always loves watching Greg compete, with anything he does, whether it be football or playing Xbox with Sherlock and Sam. He likes when Greg wins, because Greg is proud and stronger, but he also secretly loves watching Greg lose because he secretly loves Greg's pouting face after he loses. He thinks it's adorable, even though he probably shouldn't.

"To that tree and back," Owen says. He glances at the others behind them. "Stand back, boys."

The others take a few steps back, out of the way, then Jaimee counts down and they take off down the path.

They make it back in seconds, and Owen crosses the line just a step before Greg. Jaimee determines that Owen wins, and Greg gets the pouty face that Mycroft secret loves. Mycroft wants to reach out for Greg, but he doesn't.

"Rematch," Greg mutters.

"Oh, no, I won, Lestrade," Owen grins. "Who's next?"

Jaimee stands and takes Greg's position, so Greg falls back against Mycroft. Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's waist and rests his chin on Greg's shoulder, their slight height difference making this position comfortable.

Jaimee and Owen race, and Owen wins again. Jaimee accepts defeat, shrugging it off with a laugh. Arthur decides he wants to race, but Owen steps back and claims he needs to 'take a breather'.

Lee steps up and decides he'll race his boyfriend.

"Ooooh!" the others chant.

"You're going down, Lee," Arthur says, pressing a finger into Lee's chest.

Lee grabs his hand and smiles. "I'm quite athletic, you'd better watch it."

"You watch it," Arthur retorts, pulling his hand away. "Just like you're going to watch my back as we cross the line."

"Oooooh!" the boys chant again.

Jaimee counts down again, then they take off. They're even to the far tree, but on their way back Lee pulls ahead slightly. He crosses the line first, and he triumphantly smiles.

"I let you win," Arthur claims.

Lee rolls his eyes and hugs Arthur, and the others laugh.

"Who's next?" Jaimee asks them.

"I'll go again," Greg offers. "Any takers?"

Lee and Arthur shake their head, both still panting. Owen declines because he and Greg already raced, and Jaimee, Sam, and Lars just don't offer. They all look at Mycroft.

"What?!" Mycroft nearly shouts. "Don't look at me!"

"Come on, baby," Greg pulls on his jacket.

Mycroft eyes him, then sighs. "Fine. I'll race you, only so you can beat someone."

"Ooooooh!" the boys sound again.

Greg slightly glares, then he steps up to the line. "Let's go, Holmes."

Mycroft raises an eyebrow as he pulls his sweatshirt off. "Bring it on, Lestrade."

The other boys laugh at their banter.

Greg lightly shoves Mycroft as he steps up to the line. Mycroft laughs and shoves back. Greg smiles and steps up to Mycroft, way into his person space, and shoves him again. Mycroft looks slightly down at him, but he drops his chin and looks at Greg through his eyelashes. He looks like he's trying to be intimidating, but it looks like he's flirting.

"God, just punch each other or kiss already!" Lars jests.

Greg laughs and steps away from Mycroft.

They get into racing position and Jaimee shouts for them to go, then they take off.

Of course Greg is in front. He is far more athletic than Mycroft, but Mycroft does keep up with him. He's only a step or two behind Greg, which even he's surprised about. They cross the line and everyone is surprised that Mycroft crosses only barely behind Greg.

"Seriously, Mycroft," Jaimee pats his back. "You should've played football."

Mycroft vigorously shakes his head. "No, no, not for me, nope."

"You would've been a valuable player," Greg says. "Could've been my wing man."

"I thought that's what I was," Sam whines.

Greg laughs. "Other wing, then."

Mycroft still shakes his head. "I belong on the sidelines with the girls."

"Speaking of the girls," Owen says, looking at his watch. "I told Hilary we'd be back on time for lunch. What'dya say? Head back?"

"Race you there!" Greg shouts, then takes off.

Owen grins and takes off after Greg, leaving the others to stare at the places they both occupied seconds previous.

The others take their time heading back to the campsite, and once they arrive they see Greg and Owen doubled over, panting.

"Who won?" Jaimee asks.

"I did," the both say at the same time.

"Greg did," Owen then says.

At the same time, Greg says, "Owen did."

Owen smiles and Greg looks at him admiringly.

"Ok, Loverboy," Mycroft whispers, grabbing Greg and practically pulling him away.

"What?" Greg asks as he's being pulled.

Mycroft just shakes his head and leads Greg over to the girls, where lunch is being served.

After lunch, they sit around talking for a while, then they grow bored. Of course, Mycroft wants to just pack up and go home, but then Kelly claims she has an idea.

"Let's play Capture the Flag!"

"Capture the Flag?" the others ask.

"Say, there's an idea!" Greg says. "We can play here, because there are trees to duck around."

"We could play the freeze rule, too," Sam suggests.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Harper questions.

Kelly giggles. "Capture the Flag! You posh school lot don't know what that is?"

The others shake their heads.

Greg laughs, then explains: "Well, we split into two teams, Sam and I will be captains because we already—"

Kelly stops him. "What? Just because you're _boys _you get to be captains?"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Fine. _Kelly_ and I will be captains. Then, we find two objects that can count as 'flags', set 'em up on opposite ends of our playing field, and my team will try to get Kelly's and Kelly's team will try to get mine."

"And if a player on the opposite team tags you, you have to freeze right where you're standing until someone from your team un-tags you," Kelly adds. "It's not complicated."

Everyone looks skeptical.

"Come on," Greg says, standing. "Let's choose teams. You all will pick it up."

Everyone stands up and in front of Greg and Kelly to be chosen. Greg lets Kelly choose first because she's a girl.

Of course, Kelly chooses Harper.

"Yeah, choose your girlfriend," Greg taunts.

"I chose her because she's athletic, Greg," Kelly claims.

"Uh huh," Greg mutters. "I choose…Sam!"

The others laugh because he didn't choose Mycroft.

"Yeah, Lestrade," Kelly mocks, "Choose your boyfriend first."

Greg rolls his eyes and instructs her to choose.

They go through the list, nearly everyone being evenly distributed. Kelly's team ends up being Harper, Jaimee, Hannah, Lars, and Lee, and Greg's team ends up being Sam, Owen, Hilary, and Hailey. Two are left to be chosen: Arthur and Mycroft.

"Which Holmes are you going to choose?" Kelly playfully asks Greg.

"I'm thinking," Greg mutters.

"I can't believe you have to think about this!" Mycroft cries. "I can't believe you haven't already chosen me!"

"I—" Greg cuts himself off, unable to think of what to say.

"Kelly chose her girlfriend!"

"I already said I chose her because she's athletic!" Kelly argues.

Sam leans over and whispers something in Greg's ear, and Greg nods.

"Ok, I choose…" Greg points in their general direction, then says, "Arthur!"

Everyone bursts into laughter and Arthur happily trots to Greg's side.

Mycroft throws his arms in the air. "What the fuck?!" He glares at Greg as he walks to Kelly's side.

The teams separate, but Greg grabs Mycroft's arm.

"I'm sorry, Myc!"

Mycroft drops his voice so nobody can hear him but Greg. "I literally laid on top of you naked last night and you choose _Arthur_?!"

Greg's face flushes and he licks his lips. "I said I'm sorry!"

Mycroft shakes his head, but smiles. "Fine. I don't want to hear you bitch when my team wins."

Greg smiles and lets Mycroft go. Mycroft turns to join him team. "I love you!" Greg calls after him.

"Whatever, Lestrade!" Mycroft calls back.

Kelly and Greg go over the rules again, then they start. They use two t-shirts as flags, and each team creatively hang their shirt in a tree at opposite ends of the designated area.

Two people guard the flags, and at first the game goes slowly because nobody wants to be tagged. They make it a rule that you have to stay "frozen" for three minutes or if someone tags you again, but that still doesn't make anyone want to be tagged.

Mycroft decides he wants to impress Greg by capturing Greg's flag, so he hides behind a tree to wait for nobody to be watching him so he can run for the flag. He keeps checking around the corner for anyone to tag him, so he doesn't notice someone come around the other side of the tree.

He jumps when he turns and sees Greg.

"Christ, you scared me!"

Greg just smiles. "Time out?"

Mycroft looks at him confused. "Time out?" he questions.

Greg sighs. "If I touch you, I don't freeze, same for you. Until we un-times."

"Oh," Mycroft mutters. "Ok…"

Greg smiles again, then places a hand on Mycroft cheek and pulls him in to a long kiss.

Mycroft melts into it, loving the soft give of Greg's lips and tongue. He wraps his arms around Greg's neck, and Greg pulls him in closer, wrapping his own arms around Mycroft's waist.

They're so enthralled with their kiss that they don't hear anyone stepping around the tree, so they both jump when they feel hands slap their backs. Harper and Sam are laughing next to them.

"Now you're both frozen," Harper says.

"Stuck that way!" Sam adds.

"You think that's a bad thing?" Greg asks, then leans in to kiss Mycroft again.

Harper and Sam glance at each other knowingly, then they tag their own teammate so they're un-frozen. Then, one second later, they tag the member of the opposite team, so Mycroft and Greg are re-frozen, not kissing.

"Now you can't kiss!" Harper says, then her and Sam take off back around the tree.

Mycroft and Greg obey the rules, just holding each other very closely and not kissing.

"Well, this is unfortunate," Greg says.

Mycroft nods in agreement. His nose brushes against Greg's in the process.

"You smell nice," Greg says.

"Thanks. I had a strawberry candy before we began playing."

"Yum," Greg mutters.

"You smell like chocolate," Mycroft observes.

"I had a chocolate candy," Greg confirms.

Mycroft glares at him. "Are you keeping chocolate from me?"

"Your buddy Harper gave it to me!"

Mycroft frowns.

They grow silent for a second, both wanting the three minutes to end. They both know nobody is going to go un-tag them.

Mycroft breaks the silence. "Why didn't you choose me for your team?"

Greg groans. "Are you really that torn up about it?"

"Just a bit curious, that's all. You chose Sam and Owen—"

"They're just faster than you, that's all."

"Are you sure you didn't choose Owen because—"

"I didn't choose Owen for any reason other than what I said, ok?"

Mycroft nods. "Ok…"

Greg looks at him and is confused by the unreadable look on Mycroft's face. "I'm sorry. I'll choose you next time."

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Mycroft sighs. "I just…I know you'll never do anything to hurt me." He looks at Greg for confirmation. "Right?"

"Of course, babe. I'll never hurt you."

"Even when I'm away?"

Greg holds him tighter. "Of course."

Mycroft nods.

Greg breaks the rules and closes the gap between them. He kisses Mycroft shallowly, barely touching lips as if testing the waters. Then, Mycroft gives in and kisses back with only a fraction more force.

"You cheaters," they hear behind them.

They turn to see Harper take off again.

Their three minutes of being frozen ends, so they run away and join their team again.

Mycroft gets tagged not two minutes later, but he's quickly un-frozen. He turns to catch who tagged him (Greg), then runs behind Greg and smacks his bum.

Greg quickly turns to see who smacked him, and when he sees Mycroft laughing and running away, he pauses because he was tagged.

Mycroft does end up stealthily grabbing the other team's flag, but he gets tagged half way to his side for the win. He has to drop the flag, so Hilary (who tagged him) grabs the flag before Mycroft's team can and runs it back to her side. Greg is still impressed that Mycroft captured it, and that's all Mycroft wanted anyway.

The game ends with Jaimee getting the flag and winning for Kelly's team. They cheer for Jaimee, and Greg's team sulks; Greg included.

"I told you I didn't want to hear you bitch when you lost," Mycroft reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah," is all Greg mutters.

They all have dinner after their game ends, then they find a clearing and lay out to look at the stars. Greg tells everyone about the constellations they can see, and everyone is very impressed. Greg just smiles when everyone tells him how cool it is that he knows that stuff, and Mycroft feel proud of his boyfriend.

They all go to bed early, and as they part for their tents, Sam says, "Be careful tonight, Mycroft. Don't want you to end up with a black eye by morning."

Everyone laughs and Mycroft blushes.

"Everyone made it all day without mentioning my fat lip," he says, "Thanks, Sam."

"I've never seen a sex wound quite like that, Holmes," Jaimee jokes too.

"Ha-ha," Mycroft mutters.

"At least we didn't have to hear it," Harper joins. "Although, which would have been more embarrassing, Mycroft?"

"_This_ right now is pretty bloody embarrassing!" Mycroft cries, covering his lower lip.

The friends all laugh.

"I won't make fun of you, Mycroft!" Hannah says. Then, she slyly glances down Greg's body. "You take what's yours and you enjoy it."

Mycroft covers his face fully this time. "Oh, god." He turns to their tent and stalks off. "I'm going to bed."

Greg just smiles at everyone, then follows.

Everyone stands around exchanging goodnights, and as they're parting to their own tents, they hear Mycroft practically shout, "NO!"

Loud laughter is heard through the campsite, then everyone retreats to their own tents for bed.

* * *

****Long chapter. I got a laptop, more or less. Please review! Show me you're all still enjoying this! **


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, after everyone's awake and breakfast is eaten, they pack up their tents and other camping supplies because they plan to leave on time for a real dinner meal with their families. To pass the time before they leave, they go back to the stream to swim. It's a beautiful day, very warm from the passing rain the day before, and they are all happy to swim.

"I wish we'd brought fishing poles," Greg says after they're in the water a while.

_All_ of the girls pause.

"Wait, are there fish in this stream?" Hannah asks.

"Duh," Sam answers her. "It's water."

The girls run out of the stream as quickly as they can, squealing as they go.

"Oh, you big babies!" Jaimee calls after them.

"They're just little fish!" Greg adds.

"They're more afraid of you than you are of them!" Sam joins.

After the boys finish with their teasing, Mycroft slowly makes his way out of the water.

Greg catches him. "Oh, not you too!"

"They're _fish_, Gregory!"

"Yeah, Gregory!" the girls call to him from their spot under a large tree.

The boys laugh.

The girls happily watch the boys mess around in the water, though they grow a bit concerned when one of the boys spots a rope hanging from the tree the girls are sitting under.

"Don't you _dare _swing off that rope, Gregory Lestrade!" Harper yells at Greg when he climbs out of the water to swing off the rope.

"What's it to you?" Greg asks her. "I'm not your concern."

"You're my concern when I'm the oldest here and I feel personally responsible for you Bonehead Boys."

Greg laughs. "You're not the oldest. Owen's older."

"Go for it!" Owen shouts from the water.

Harper rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'm not driving you to the hospital."

Greg grabs the rope and tugs on it, testing the give.

"Greg…" Mycroft softly says. "Don't…"

"What?" Greg asks, smiling at him. "It's fine. Look, it's stuck up there really well."

"That's not what I'm concerned about, Greg. You could land on a rock, you could really hurt yourself."

Greg shakes his head, still smiling. "It's fine."

Mycroft takes a deep breath. "I'm not watching, then," he mutters, covering his eyes.

"Greg, stop!" Mycroft hears Hannah plead.

Greg obviously ignores her. "Ready?" Mycroft hears him ask. He opens his eyes a bit to see the boys standing around in the water waiting for Greg.

"Go ahead!" Jaimee calls to him.

He hears the leaves in the tree move, obviously from Greg tugging on and moving the rope, and a second later he hears a splash. A second after the splash, he hears one of the girls gasp.

"What?!" Mycroft practically yells; his heart stopping. He uncovers his eyes to see Greg standing and blood streaming down his arm.

Mycroft immediately wants to cry he's so scared. A moment passes of realization that the blood isn't coming from Greg's head or anything vital, so he relaxes a fraction. But there's still the concern that Greg is bleeding, pretty badly, so he scrambles up and goes to the edge of the water.

"Greg?" Mycroft squeaks out so that Greg will go to him and stop laughing with the boys.

Greg finally looks at him and sees the strong look of fear in his face. "Shit," Greg mutters, then goes to Mycroft. "I'm ok, look! Just a little scratch on my arm, that's all! Hit that bloody rock right there—"

Mycroft roughly wipes his eyes, that tears are not falling from, and pushes Greg's chest. Greg stumbles back, and his face changes from excited and fun to nervous.

"Hey—"

"You fucking arse, Greg!" Mycroft shouts, then turns and practically runs back to the cars.

Harper, from her spot on the ground, moves to stand and follow Mycroft, but Greg waves her away and he runs after Mycroft himself.

"Myc, wait!" Greg calls, but Mycroft doesn't stop.

He gets all the way to the car and leans against it. He crosses his arms and sniffles, and he can feel himself fuming.

"Myc—" Greg tries when he catches him.

"Take me home," Mycroft demands without looking for Greg.

"Wh—Myc, come on—"

"Shut up and take me home, or I'll ask Harper to take me."

"Ok…" Greg mutters, then goes to the car to get his keys from his backpack.

Mycroft glances at him and sees the gash just above his elbow. At one look, Mycroft knows had the hit been just an inch lower, it'd probably shattered Greg's elbow. It makes him angry, after the fear of Greg being seriously hurt. He stands off the car and throws his hands in the air.

"I can't fucking believe you, Gregory!" he shouts. Greg jumps and falls out of the car. "You're such a fucking idiot! You could have been seriously hurt! You could have shattered your elbow, or worse, your fucking skull! You've done some dumb shit, but this definitely takes the cake!"

"I've done dumb shit?" Greg wonders. "Like what?"

"Like fighting Dave, like punching the wall after your mum—"

Greg grows angry quickly; angry that Mycroft is yelling, angry that Mycroft is angry, and angry that Mycroft is bringing all of this stuff up.

"How fucking _dare_ you," Greg says, stopping him. "I fought Dave for you, Mycroft. I stopped him from seriously injuring you. What had you done had I not been there? Stood there and taken it? Let Dave make you his bitch?"

Mycroft definitely does not appreciate the way Greg is talking to him. This makes him even angrier. In the back of his mind, always-calm-Mycroft knows he should back off and they can talk later, but angry-Mycroft just wants to fight back.

"I managed before you; I'd have managed then, too."

"Oh, right. You managed so perfectly before me. You'd be lost without me."

Mycroft stands up to him as tall as he can and looks down his nose at Greg. "Let's just find out how lost then."

Right after it's out, Mycroft turns around and walks away.

Greg just stands there stunned. He rubs his hands over his face and groans in frustration, and when he opens his eyes he sees Harper run after Mycroft.

* * *

**_ **I'm having a rough week, but I felt like writing. And apparently that meant angst. Apparently that meant waking up and feeling like making everyone hate me! Don't worry, I won't make you wait for the follow up (it'll be up tomorrow), and we'll find out what happens. _**


	80. Chapter 80

_****Uploaded early! I felt generous after the fight. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Harper catches Mycroft and grabs his arm. She walks next to him, her left hand holding his right and her right hand holding his bicep. He doesn't ask her to let him go, he wants someone to hold him tight and hug him and tell him it's ok.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I—" he fumbles over his words. "I think I just broke up with him."

Harper gasps.

"I just said…" Mycroft sniffles, but tears don't fall. "I told him we'll find out how lost I am without him. I…don't know what that means."

"Surely you didn't break up," she says. "You couldn't have. You belong together."

"I just got so angry," he explains. "I've never been that angry at him. Almost at anyone. I can't believe I said that."

"It's ok, love. He probably knows you're just mad. He's upset, too. I'm sure he said something regretful, too."

"I can't remember," Mycroft says, "I can only remember what I said."

"Did you mean it?"

Mycroft vigorously shakes his head. "Of course not."

She rubs his arm. "He'll know."

* * *

Greg slowly goes back to the group while thinking about what just happened. He hopes, he prays that Mycroft didn't mean what he said. He's sure they didn't just break up. He knows this can't be it.

"Hey," Greg hears as soon as he makes it back to the friends. He didn't notice he was back with them. He doesn't know who addressed him, so he looks at each of the girls.

"What happened?" Hailey softly asks.

"I—" Greg isn't even sure. "I don't know."

"Is Mycroft ok?" Lee asks from somewhere in the water still.

"Why don't you just go ask him?" Arthur mutters behind Lee.

Lee turns to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's bloody obvious you're still in love with him!" Arthur shouts.

Greg quickly grows uncomfortable with their argument, and it must have been visible, because Hailey quickly stands and grabs Greg's hand.

"Come on, honey," she softly says to him. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Greg nods and lets her lead him to the cars.

* * *

Mycroft and Harper walk quietly for a long while before either says anything. Mycroft is enjoying the silence and thinking about what he said and why he said it. Finally, he can't come up with a real conclusion.

"I don't know why I said that," he says. "I've never even thought of not being with him as an option, and that was the first thing I come up with?"

"He scared you. Your subconscious probably just wanted to scare him."

"He wasn't even hurt. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It was just his arm—"

"That's love, Mycroft. You didn't know, you saw blood. You told me you lost Sherlock in Greece. He scared you, were you upset then?"

"Yes," he states. "I was so angry I wanted to shout at him for wandering off. But I didn't. I was relieved. But…I was mostly angry with myself. There's the difference. I was angry at Greg back there, not myself."

"I understand," Harper says.

Mycroft takes a deep breath and rubs his face. "I should go talk to him."

Harper nods.

Mycroft turns to her and faintly smiles, trying to convey his thanks to her. He leans over and kisses her cheek. She smiles fully at him, then turns around and begins walking him back to the cars.

* * *

Hailey takes Greg's hand and leads him to Jaimee's car, where the First Aid Kit is. He sits on the bumper and holds his arm up for her to clean.

"So," she says as she begins to clean it. She wants to distract him from the stinging of the antibacterial ointment. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He just started yelling at me."

"He's angry, you've got to know that."

"Well sure, but—"

Hailey raises an eyebrow at him. "Had Lars done that, I would be killing him right now."

Greg looks at her. "Really?"

"Yeah! I don't care how big and bad you think you are. You're not invincible. Mycroft didn't know where you'd land, if you'd land safely. This is the second time, to our knowledge, that you've scared him by doing something stupid."

Greg nods in understanding. "He did bring up the fight with Dave."

"See? He should be upset, and you should know that he is and why is. Understand?"

Greg nods.

Hailey can't find a bandage to cover the whole cut, so she wraps a clothe bandage around his arm. It stops the bleeding enough that it's not running down his arm anymore.

"Listen to him, ok?" Hailey says as she finishes. "You both have big, stubborn heads. But listen calmly and don't freak out if he freaks out. He doesn't mean what he says."

Greg nods. "Alright."

"And just remember," she says, packing up the kit. "The make-up sex will be unbelievable."

Greg laughs. "Oh, right. I hear it's magnificent."

Hailey smiles and pats his shoulder. "Good as new."

He smiles back and thanks her.

Hailey steps away from him and glances over to where Lee and Arthur are now arguing amongst each other.

"We opened up a whole new can of worms, didn't we?" Greg rhetorically asks Hailey.

Hailey sighs and turns away to go back to the stream. Greg follows her.

* * *

Mycroft and Harper get back to the cars just a few minutes after Greg and Hailey leave. Arthur and Lee are still arguing, completely unaware that people are in the vicinity.

"I wonder what's going on," Harper wonders out loud.

Mycroft shrugs, then they continue on to the stream.

They arrive back and before they can even see anyone, they can hear everyone shouting.

"It was completely idiotic!" Hilary shouts to the boys in the water.

"I agree. Mycroft has the right to be angry!" Hannah agrees.

"Oh, come on!" Jaimee shouts. "It was a bit of fun!"

"He's injured, Jaimee!" Kelly shouts, and even Harper is shocked that Kelly's joined in.

"If Greg were my boyfriend, I'd be kicking his arse right now!" Hailey says.

"Oh, yeah?" Lars questions.

She points a finger at him. "Don't get any ideas, Lars Jones."

"Look, Greg's fine, Mycroft's overreacting," Sam says.

"Do _not _Sam," Hannah snaps.

"Owen?" Hilary asks. "Anything you want to add?"

Mycroft and Harper can finally see them on time to see Owen shake his head.

"Good," Hilary says.

Kelly spots Harper and Mycroft walking up and waves. This causes everyone to turn and look at them, including Greg.

"Oh, please," Harper says, letting Mycroft go. "Don't let us stop you."

Greg tentatively steps towards Mycroft and Harper leaves his side. "Can we…" Greg mutters, gesturing for them to leave the group.

Mycroft nods and follows Greg back to the cars.

They get back and awkwardly stand in silence against Greg's car. Neither wants to start, and Greg is still scared that Mycroft is angry.

They decide to start at the same time.

"I—"

"Look—"

They pause.

"You go—"

"Go ahead—"

They chuckle.

Greg runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I'm sorry, Myc. I should have listened to you and Hannah and Harper. But I…I'm just a dumb boy, love. And I'm sorry."

Mycroft sighs as if he's going to say something thoughtful, but instead he says, "You are a dumb boy."

Greg chuckles and reaches for Mycroft. He stops himself, though. "Did you mean what you said?"

Mycroft frowns. "No, of course not," he says, reaching for Greg, too. He grabs Greg's hand and swings it between them. "You understand why I was upset, right?"

"Yes, I do. But…babe, I'm going to do stuff anyway. You know that. You know I like danger and adrenaline. That particular thing I won't do again, but I highly doubt this will be the last dumb thing I do."

Mycroft sighs. "I know. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Greg chuckles. "You don't have to be."

Mycroft bites his still bruised lip to try to hide his smile.

"Are we ok?" Greg asks.

Mycroft nods and pulls on Greg's hand until Greg steps towards him.

Greg places his other hand on Mycroft's hip and leans in to lightly kiss him.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg's neck and pulls him in closer, until their bodies are pressed tightly against each other.

Greg breaks away just a fraction and breathes against Mycroft's lips. "Ok, I'm ready to go home."

"So suddenly?"

Greg kisses him again and pushes him fully against the car. "Hailey said our make-up sex is going to be fantastic," he explain, "I'd like to test that."

"Mmmm," Mycroft purrs. "My mother is still out of the country with Sherlock. Stay with me?"

"Yes," Greg pants, opening his mouth to let Mycroft in.

They kiss for a few minutes until Mycroft becomes away that, again, they're making out on Greg's car.

"Greg, relax," he says. "In time, ok?"

Greg nods, then drops his face to bury in Mycroft's neck. Mycroft holds him tight, rubbing his shoulders and the back of Greg's head.

"What happened to them?" Mycroft asks, nodding over at Lee and Arthur, who are now calmly talking.

Greg kisses Mycroft's neck, then says, "Arthur accused Lee of still being in love with you."

Mycroft groans. "Great."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's fine."

Mycroft nods and Greg pulls away. "Come on," Greg says, "Let's tell the others we're leaving."

Mycroft smiles brightly and follows Greg back to their friends.

* * *

Hours later, after driving and eating and showering, they're laying in Mycroft's bed both panting at the ceiling.

"Hailey was right," Greg says, his chest roughly rising and falling with each breath.

"Apparently," Mycroft agrees.

"I didn't know men could bend that way," Greg says.

"I didn't know you could. I'm sure I could."

Greg looks at him. "You could?"

Mycroft nods. "Probably. My back is far less stiff than yours. And my legs are longer, that's gotta count for something."

Greg grins and turns to lay on top of him. "Oh, now we've got to test this."

Mycroft smiles and opens his arms for Greg. "Challenge accepted."

Greg laughs and leans down to kiss Mycroft.

* * *

_****All is well! Sorry if I stressed anyone out! They're ok though! I just needed to write a little bit of angst. Happy chapters to follow. Thanks for reading! **_


	81. Chapter 81

Weeks pass uneventful after their camping trip. They don't bring up their fight again, not that either is bothered by that. They definitely don't let Sherlock know they fought, because he would _flip_.

"You never let my friend Bella come over," Sherlock randomly states over breakfast about two weeks after the camping trip.

Mycroft's busy reading the paper, not listening. "What?"

"Bella never came over."

Mycroft looks at him. "Oh, I guess we forgot."

"You forgot. You said she could come over when we got home from Greece."

"So I did," Mycroft says, setting the newspaper down. "Do you have her phone number?"

Sherlock nods. "It's on the paper we got for karate. Will you call?"

Mycroft sighs. "Sure, I guess I will."

Sherlock smiles. "Great," he says, handing Mycroft his phone and the paper.

Mycroft looks at his phone. "Were you hiding this?"

Sherlock smiles again and pushes the phone into Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft sighs and takes the phone and dials the number on the paper. Sherlock eagerly waits, staring at Mycroft with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

A woman answers a few rings later. "Hello?"

She sounds nice, so Mycroft smiles. "Hello, this is Mycroft Holmes, may I please speak to—" he glances at the paper to check who he's calling. "Mrs. Porter?"

"This is she," the woman says, slightly less cheery. "How may I help you, Mister Holmes?"

"Hello, ma'am," he politely says. "My brother took a karate class this year with your daughter, Bella. Apparently they hit it off because he has been begging me to schedule a play date for weeks now."

"Is that so?" she asks, more cheery than before. "Let me think…Holmes, you say?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Mycroft and my brother is Sherlock."

"Sherlock," she repeats, "The charismatic brunette who shattered the waiting room window?"

Mycroft chuckles and glances at Sherlock, who is still eagerly staring at Mycroft. "Uhm, yes, ma'am. Fortunately that's the worst my little brother is known for."

She laughs. "Well, my daughter hasn't quite shut up about your brother, either. It's about time they spend some time together."

"I believe so too, ma'am."

"Please, call me Joan."

"Ok, Joan," Mycroft says. "When would be an appropriate time to get these two together? Sherlock and I aren't busy today or tomorrow. And Sherlock would probably insist on the play date being as soon as possible."

"Oh, I'm sure," Joan says. "This afternoon is fine. What would you like to do? Park?"

"The park?" Mycroft mouths to Sherlock.

Sherlock vigorously nods.

"Sounds perfect," Mycroft says. "Regent's Park, two o'clock?"

"Actually, Bella's got art lessons at two. If we want time for them to play, we ought to make it sooner," Joan says. "I've got an idea!" she suddenly exclaims. "I'll pack them a picnic. We can meet at noon."

"Perfect!" Mycroft agrees. "Noon, then."

"Great. See you then, Mycroft!"

Mycroft smiles into the phone. "Goodbye, ma'am."

Mycroft hangs up and smiles at Sherlock.

"So?!"

"Oh, they're busy today," Mycroft lies.

Sherlock's jaw drops. "You're kidding!"

"Of course I am!" Mycroft says. "We're meeting at twelve o'clock at the park. Which means you've got to take a bath."

Sherlock jumps up. "Yes, I do! I need good clothes! My suit!"

"Sherlock, you're going to the park, not Christmas dinner with the Prime Minister!"

Sherlock hops off his chair and waves him off. "I need to look nice! I'm going to take a bath!"

Mycroft rolls his eyes, then follows Sherlock upstairs.

* * *

They arrive at the park exactly at noon. They'd have arrived sooner, but Sherlock made them stop for flowers.

_"Sherlock, do you really need to get Bella flowers?" _

_ "They're not for Bella, they're for her mother!" _

Bella and her mother, Joan, are there waiting for them.

Sherlock smoothly walks up to them, no doubt hiding his excitement. Mycroft can tell by the slight perk of his lips that he's trying not to smile.

"Hi, Sherlock!" Bella shouts when they're close enough.

This breaks Sherlock. He runs to them and stops right in front of her. "Hi, Bella!" he still shouts, even though he's a foot in front of her.

Sherlock then holds the flowers up to Joan as Mycroft is catching up to them. "These are for you, ma'am."

"Oh!" Joan exclaims. "These are gorgeous, thank you!"

Sherlock smiles as wide as he can.

Mycroft places one hand on Sherlock's shoulder and holds the other out for Joan. "Hello, ma'am, Mycroft Holmes."

"Mycroft, I already said to call me Joan!" she says, then shakes his hand.

"Come on!" Bella says, grabbing Sherlock's hand. "My mum made sandwiches!"

The kids run to the picnic table where their picnic basket is. Joan and Mycroft let the kids sit at their own table, because obviously the kids want to be alone.

Joan gives Mycroft a sandwich, too, so all four people happily eat.

"So, Mycroft," Joan starts as they eat, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Mycroft answers.

"Oh? In school still?"

"Not exactly," he answers. "I'm leaving for Oxford this summer."

"Oxford?" she repeats, impressed. "What are you planning to study?"

"Politics, I think."

"Want to be a politician?"

"Oh, I don't know. I want to work in the government, though."

"Sounds exciting," she says. "My husband works for the government. He's so secretive, truth is I'm not sure what he does!"

Mycroft chuckles. "Perhaps I'll take his job one day," he jokes.

She smiles at him. "And what do your parents think of you leaving?"

"My mother is very excited about it," he says. "All of my family is thrilled. Except Sherlock."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't want me to go," Mycroft says. "He thinks I'm leaving him."

"Oh, the poor thing," she says.

Mycroft nods and bites his sandwich.

"My son wants to go to Oxford," Joan tells him. "He won't get a chance if he doesn't get his act together."

Mycroft nods, not knowing what to say.

"What else do you do, Mycroft?"

"Oh, uhm," Mycroft swallows his mouthful of sandwich before answering. "I play instruments and take care of Sherlock. That's about it," he chuckles.

"Friends? Surely you've got friends?"

"Oh, right," he agrees. "I have friends."

"Any apple caught your eye?" she jokingly asks.

At first Mycroft doesn't understand, but then he realizes she's asking if he's got a girlfriend. Her wording makes him laugh. "Oh, no ma'am."

She nods in understanding and continues to eat her sandwich.

About two minutes of surprisingly-not-awkward silence later, a figure appears next to their table. Mycroft is watching Sherlock so he doesn't look at first, but then the figure speaks.

"Mum, can I have a ten?" the figure (male, Mycroft notes) asks.

Joan sighs. "I just gave you money yesterday, Brett. Where'd it go?"

"I spent it," Brett says.

Mycroft finally tears his eyes away from his trying-to-be-charming little brother over to Brett.

Then he chokes and spits juice out of his nose when he takes one look at Brett.

Brett's average height and build, nothing special, but he's incredibly attractive. He's got short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes; his cheeks are stained red with blush (obviously he was running around, Mycroft notes) and he has full, bright pink lips. Not lipstick pink, just natural pigment pink. It's incredibly intoxicating.

Joan looks concerned at Mycroft. "Are you ok?"

Mycroft coughs and nods. "Stuck in my throat," he croaks.

Brett glances at him once, then looks back at his mother. "Mum?"

Joan sighs and picks up her purse. "Last time, young man. And don't be so rude, say hello to Mycroft Holmes."

Brett looks at him again. "Hi," is all he says, then looks back at his mother and holds his hand out.

Joan sighs again. "Don't be so rude!" she snaps at him. Brett rolls his eyes. "Mycroft is going to Oxford in August. Isn't that exciting?"

Brett looks at Mycroft. "Cool."

Joan slaps the money into his hand. "We're leaving in an hour."

Brett nods, then turns around and walks away.

Mycroft really can't help but watch Brett walk away (he internally claims he's stuck on the color of Brett's shorts, but even Mycroft himself knows that's a lie).

"That's my older son, Brett. He's going to be fifteen soon," she says. Mycroft momentarily blushes thinking about how young Brett is, then tears his eyes away from the boy's backside.

"My younger son is twelve," Joan continues, "then my baby girl. Have you got any more siblings?"

Mycroft shakes his head. "Just Sherlock and I."

"And you take care of him a lot?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So to schedule play dates, I should check with you, then?"

Mycroft nods. "Until August, that is."

She nods. "Of course."

The kids leave their table to play, and after a while it turns into them challenging each other on the monkey bars or swings.

For example: Sherlock bet Bella she couldn't hang on the monkey bars for more than a minute, so Bella said Sherlock couldn't either. They ended up both hanging on the bars, staring at each other, for as long as they could (Sherlock dropped at the five minute mark, but Bella stayed on for a valiant minute longer). This triggered a whole string of challenges, which they enjoyed.

Mycroft and Joan enjoyed their silence. Every few minutes, Joan would ask him something and he'd answer, but other than that there wasn't much.

Joan finally announces that it's time for her and Bella to leave, and the kids groan.

"Do we have to?" Bella whines.

"You've got art, love!" Joan replies, wrapping her arms around Bella. "Say goodbye to Sherlock and thank you to Mycroft."

"Bye Sherlock," Bella sighs. She hugs pulls away from her mother to hug Sherlock.

Sherlock stiffly hugs back, but Mycroft counts it as a win that he even hugged back.

"Bye," Sherlock says.

Bella hugs Mycroft, too. "Thank you, Mycroft."

"We'll see you again, Bella. Sometime soon, I hope."

"Oh, yes!" Joan exclaims. "Next time, somewhere not so warm."

Mycroft smiles. "You're always welcome at our house, Bella."

"We'll call you," Joan says, pulling Bella. "Come on, honey. Let's go find your brother."

Mycroft, for a split second, thinks, _I want to go find your brother. _He decides it best if he doesn't open his mouth right at that moment.

"Goodbye!" Joan says, then turns Bella away to leave.

The boys both wave when Bella looks back, then they disappear from view.

"Can we go to Greg's?" Sherlock asks as soon as they're done.

"I don't know, Sherlock. I don't know if he's home or not."

Sherlock takes Mycroft's hand and they begin to walk down the path. "Can you ask?"

Mycroft chuckles. "Why?"

"I miss him. He hasn't been over in days."

Mycroft sighs. "Alright, I'll call."

He calls as they walk to the car, but Greg says he's at Sam's until late. Mycroft says ok, and Sherlock only pouts a little bit.

Their ride home is mostly silent. The non-silence is contributed by Sherlock; he's asking Henry (Mycroft's driver) a million questions every few minutes.

Finally, Sherlock turns to Mycroft. "Why don't you call me names?" he asks.

Mycroft looks at him. "What?"

"Names. You know, like 'love' or 'honey'? Like Bella's mum did?"

"Sherlock," Mycroft says, "I'm not your mum."

"I know, but isn't that what old people do?"

Mycroft gasps. "Do you think I'm _old_?"

Henry chuckles from the driver's seat.

"Henry," Sherlock asks, "Do you call kids 'love' and 'honey'?"

"I'm not old either, Sherlock."

Sherlock sits back again and turns to Mycroft. "Ok, maybe you don't have to be old. Hannah called me 'honey'."

"Hannah's a girl."

"So girls do that?"

"Well, I mean…I guess not. Not always, and men don't…_not _call kids that."

"Do dads?"

"I guess so."

Sherlock nods and looks out the window. He's silent for a second, then mutters, "You're kinda like my dad."

Mycroft looks at him again, then glances at Henry, who looks through the mirror at Mycroft.

"Why do you say that?" Mycroft asks.

"I don't have one," Sherlock says. "But if I did, I'd want him to be just like you."

Mycroft's heart bursts. He reaches over and touches Sherlock's knee, so Sherlock looks at him.

"Thanks, Sherlock," he says. "You know I love you more than anything, though, right?"

Sherlock nods. "I know."

"So, even though I don't tell you all the time, or call you names, you should still know that I always do. Ok?"

Sherlock nods. "Ok." He still doesn't look convinced, though.

Mycroft sighs. "Would you really feel better if I called you names?"

Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. "Ok."

Sherlock happily looks out the window once again.

Mycroft does begin to call Sherlock names. After everything he says to Sherlock, he adds 'honey' or 'love' or 'sweetie' to the end. He hates it, but it turns out that Sherlock does, too. Mycroft ended up calling Sherlock names over one hundred times that night before Sherlock begs him to stop.

"You wanted this," Mycroft says as he changes Sherlock for bed.

"I changed my mind!" Sherlock shouts.

Mycroft laughs, then follows Sherlock out of his bedroom so they can get a snack before bed.


	82. Chapter 82

"Oh…god…right there…" Greg groans, wiggling under Mycroft's touch.

Mycroft presses in harder, immobilizing Greg. "Stop wiggling."

"Feels…so…good…"

"I can do it better if you. just. stop. moving." Each word was punctuated with a rough shove.

"This is magic," Greg mutters. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Mycroft shrugs. "Research."

Greg chuckles, but it's quickly lost by a long, mouth open moan. "Right there, baby, right there…"

Mycroft presses as hard as he can, using his entire body for added force.

Greg nearly screams. "Christ!" he shouts. Mycroft lets up a fraction, so he takes a deep breath. "I love you, holy shit, I love you…" he sighs.

Mycroft grins triumphantly. "When you're done, it's my turn."

"I can't do this as well as you can."

"Sure you can. You did this to me just last week."

"You didn't make the noises I'm making."

"I still appreciated it," Mycroft mutters.

Greg groans loudly again, and Mycroft has to focus on the sound not driving him mad.

Mycroft firms his position above Greg, then digs in deeper still.

Apparently Greg appreciates the adjustment, because he arches his back, pressing his arse into Mycroft's crotch. Mycroft huffs out a surprised breath.

Greg smirks. "Alright back there?"

Mycroft swallows and nods. "Fine, fine." He decides he's done, so he rubs up Greg's bare back and lays completely over Greg. He buries his face in Greg's neck and kisses. "How was that?"

"Fantastic," Greg says, sounding completely blissful. "You give the best back rubs."

Mycroft bites his ear. "Apparently."

Greg pushes up onto his hands, pushing Mycroft off of him. He turns over and smiles. "What should we do now?"

"I told you," Mycroft says, reaching to take off his sleep t-shirt. "It's my turn."

Greg nods. "So you did."

Mycroft pulls his shirt up over his head, so he can't see Greg, and the spots where he is most ticklish are vulnerable. Greg takes his as an opportunity to tickle Mycroft, so he presses his fingers into Mycroft's armpits.

Mycroft squeals and drops his arms, but he also trapped Greg's hands between his arms and ribs. Greg continues to tickle, making Mycroft jolt away from him and dive into the bed.

"Greg!" Mycroft laughs, "Stop!"

Greg darts at him, sitting on Mycroft's stomach and continuing to tickle.

Mycroft laughs, even though he doesn't like the tickling. He pushes Greg as much as he can, but Greg doesn't budge. "Damn it!" Mycroft laughs.

Finally, Mycroft manages push Greg back enough to get one of his legs over Greg's shoulder, so he bends as much as he can and kicks Greg in the chest.

"Umf!" Greg sounds, falling back onto the bed.

"Ah-ha!" Mycroft shouts, then gets up and throws himself at Greg.

He's about to push Greg into the mattress, but Greg uses his pounce at momentum and pushes his chest while turning. He means to push Mycroft onto the mattress, but they're unexpectedly so close to the edge that Mycroft flies right off the bed with a loud thump.

Mycroft groans. "Ow."

Greg scrambles up and peers over the edge of the bed. He tries so hard not to laugh, but seeing Mycroft on the floor after he accidentally pushed Mycroft off is just too funny to Greg. He lets out a loud laugh and

Mycroft glares.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open and Sherlock bursts in. "Oh my gosh!" he starts, "Are you—" he takes one look at each of the boys, one on the ground and one laughing hysterically, and stops. "What the hell?" Sherlock asks.

"Greg pushes me off the bed!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You did!"

"No, I didn't, I-"

Sherlock just stares at them arguing. Finally, he stops them. "When you're done messing around like _children_," he spits. "I need someone to get me breakfast. Nanny Beverly put all the cereal on the top shelf."

Mycroft and Greg both laugh, at Sherlock this time, so Sherlock rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

Mycroft sighs and gets off the floor. "Well, come on. Hungry?"

"Starving," Greg admits. "You go ahead, though, I'll get in the shower."

"Alright," Mycroft says, kissing Greg's cheek and leaving the room.

This morning is nearly two weeks after Sherlock's first play date with Bella (he's had two since), and that means it's exactly one month until Mycroft leaves.

That also means Sherlock is moping.

Mycroft gets down to the kitchen to see Sherlock laying on the island.

Mycroft laughs when he sees his brother. "Get down from there!"

Sherlock doesn't move, but his voice can be heard under his mop of hair. "No."

"Why?"

"I'm sad," Sherlock simply replies.

Mycroft frowns. He sets the cereal box down and goes around the island to Sherlock. Sherlock doesn't move, but Mycroft places a hand on his side. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving in one month," Sherlock states, no emotion leaving with his tone. "You're leaving me in four weeks."

Mycroft frowns deeper. He grabs Sherlock completely and pulls his little brother into his arms.

"Sherlock," he starts, petting his back. Sherlock buries his face into Mycroft's neck so much that it tickles, but Mycroft doesn't let him go. "I'm not leaving you, I promise. I'll be back. I'll visit you all the time and you can visit me. I'd love it if you visited me."

Sherlock sniffles and Mycroft feels tears on his neck. "Just take me with you," Sherlock begs, not for the first time.

"I wish I could," Mycroft says, squeezing Sherlock tighter. "I totally would. But Mother would never let me."

"I don't want to stay with Mother."

Greg finally arrives in the kitchen, but as soon as he sees the brothers, he pauses. Mycroft spots him and gives him a sorry look. Greg holds his hands up in understanding, then silently backs out of the room.

"Sherlock, listen to me," Mycroft says, "I'll take you with me in time, ok? Soon you can go with me. But for now, I need to get settled in up there. I need to find us somewhere to live before you can go with me. Ok?"

Sherlock pulls back and looks in Mycroft's face. "So like, in two months?"

Mycroft can't help but laugh. "No, Sherlock. How about a year, ok? Next summer, I'll come home to live with you, and after that you'll go up to Oxford with me?"

Sherlock sighs. "I guess I can live with that."

Mycroft smiles at him. "You've still got one month with me. Isn't that enough?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I guess."

Mycroft leans over and kisses Sherlock's cheek. "We'll have to enjoy it, ok?"

Sherlock nods. "Mycroft?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…" Sherlock trails off and glances at the door to make sure Greg isn't there. "Can we do something…just me and you sometime? Like…without Greg?"

"Sherlock, we do stuff alone all the time."

"I know, but…like…I don't know…"

Mycroft kisses him again. "We'll think of something, ok? Just for you and I."

Sherlock nods. He wraps his arms around Mycroft and hugs him tight.

"I love you," Mycroft says.

"I love you, too."

"Do you feel better?"

Sherlock shrugs. "I guess so."

Mycroft sets him on the island again. "Let's have some cereal, then we've got to take a trip into town."

"For?"

"Well," Mycroft grins, "We've been invited to a party."

Sherlock frowns. "You and Greg?"

"No, silly! All three of us!"

Sherlock visibly perks up. "Me too?!"

"Yes, you too!"

"Hooray!" Sherlock cheers. "Who's party?"

"Hilary's. She's having a pool party for her birthday."

"Hilary's?" Sherlock repeats. "Boy, I'm glad she's not a bitch anymore!"

Mycroft can't help but laugh. "Sherlock! Don't say that!"

Sherlock smiles and takes his bowl of cereal from Mycroft.

At this point, Greg peaks his head through the doorway. "All clear?"

"Yes, come in!" Sherlock calls. "We're going to a party!"

Greg smiles. "Yes, isn't that exciting?"

Sherlock nods. "Who will be there?"

"Oh, the usual guys," Greg says, meaning all of their friends.

"Girls too, right?" Sherlock asks, concerned.

Greg and Mycroft laugh.

"Yes, Sherlock," Mycroft says, "The girls too."

"And," Greg adds, "Hilary's dancer friends."

Sherlock grins. "Are they pretty too?"

Greg nods. "Yeah, they are."

Mycroft eyes him. "Are they, Greg?"

Greg rolls his eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Pretty like Bella's brother, right Myc?"

This time, Greg mockingly eyes him. "Who's Bella's brother, Mycroft?"

"Nobody," Mycroft says.

"Uh huh," Greg says, tearing his eyes away from Mycroft.

"Bella said he's single, Mycroft," Sherlock adds.

"Ok, Sherlock, thank you!"

Sherlock smiles, then continues eating.

* * *

At three o'clock they head to Hilary's party, because she said to be there at four. They have to make a stop at a clothing store, however, because halfway through their journey to town, Greg remembers Mycroft left his swim shorts in Greece.

"Henry, stop at the first clothing store you see!" Greg says from the backseat.

"Yes sir," Henry replies.

"No, don't!" Mycroft cries.

"Mister Gregory said-"

Greg and Sherlock laugh hysterically.

"Who do you work for?!" Mycroft questions.

Henry doesn't answer for a few seconds, then says, "I am very conflicted right now..."

After twenty more minutes of argument between everyone in the car, Henry stops at the shop Greg instructs him to stop.

"I'm not going in there," Mycroft states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's fine," Greg says, reaching for the door. "I know your size."

"Ha!" Mycroft exclaims, "It's not like you have the money or would spend it on-"

Greg holds up the rectangular card he'd been hiding since they began arguing. "No, but I know your PIN number."

Mycroft's jaw drops. "How-"

Greg turns to Sherlock. "You've got to show me how you've gotten so good at pick pocketing."

Mycroft's jaw drops further and he turns to Sherlock.

Sherlock squeals and claws at Greg's shoulder. "Go, go, go!"

Greg and Sherlock go into the shop, leaving Mycroft and Henry for ten minutes.

"I can't believe you," Mycrodt says to Henry. "Where does your allegiance lie?"

Henry chuckles. "Overdramatic, as always."

"Overdramatic my arse," Mycroft grunts. "You're fired."

"Just like I've been telling you for five years," Henry says, "you can't fire me."

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

Sherlock and Greg return to the car and Sherlock tosses the shopping bag at Mycroft.

"Here you go Henry," Greg says, handing Henry some cash. "Get yourself a late lunch."

"Thank you, Mister Gregory."

"Don't mention it," Greg says, "it's on Mycroft."

Mycroft glares at him.

Henry pulls out into traffic and begins to drive towards Hilary's house.

"Look at your shorts!" Sherlock demands, pointing at the shopping bag.

Mycroft sighs and opens the bag. He takes one look and glares even harder at the other two. They just grin at him.

"I'm not wearing these," Mycroft says, pulling out the shorts. "These are...just..._gay_!"

"Hey," Greg snaps. "Watch it. Some of us take offense to that."

"Greg!" Mycroft cries, pulling out the shorts. "They're _rainbow_! These literally look like a Pride Flag!"

Sherlock giggles up at his brother.

Mycroft looks at him. "Were these your idea?"

Sherlock vigorously nods.

"I hate you both," Mycroft mutters.

"No you don't!" the other two answer.

They finally arrive at the party only a few minutes late. Sherlock pushes Greg out of the car so he can go to the door, and Mycroft and Greg slowly make their way up.

"He thought you'd like them," Greg tells Mycroft once Sherlock is out of earshot.

Mycroft sighs. "They're not that bad."

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek.

Inside, all of their friends (plus the other girls they don't know) are already in the pool. Hilary's mother (who Greg has met) leads them through the house to the very large room that holds the indoor pool.

It's a gorgeous area, nearly fully covered with windows so you can see outside. And Hilary's house is covered with trees, which makes the scenery even more beautiful.

The pool itself is quite large, complete with a diving board and slide.

Sherlock, of course, is in awe. He makes Mycroft take him to change before he even has time to say hello to anyone.

Once they return (both in their shorts) everyone makes a fuss over Sherlock being there.

"Sherlock!" Sam calls as he approaches. "My best friend!"

"Hi Sam!" Sherlock replies, high-fiving Sam's offered hand.

Everyone says hello to him, and Sherlock is very happy about meeting Hilary's dancer friends. One girl in particular, Sherlock immediately falls in love with. Her name is Olivia, and she's tall with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples. Sherlock obviously adores her, because he gets extremely bashful each time she's near.

While Sherlock gets in the pool, Harper asks Mycroft if he wants to see the rest of the house. Greg agrees to watch Sherlock, so Mycroft follows Harper.

"I am digging your shorts," Harper says as soon as they enter the house.

Mycroft sighs. "Sherlock picked them out."

Harper laughs. "I wasn't assuming you did."

Mycroft smiles. "Where's your swim attire?"

"It's under my clothes," Harper says. "Mine, however, is plain black. Had I gotten the memo we were wearing rainbow, I'd have found a new one."

Mycroft laughs. "Shut up. This wasn't my decision."

Harper chuckles and leads him through to Hilary's room.

"Say," Mycroft asks, while he's thinking about it. "Where's Kelly?"

"She had something to do with her family."

"Oh, bummer."

Harper nods and continues with the tour.

When the tour is over, they return to the pool and see that nearly everyone jumped into the pool and someone started loud music. The few people out are Greg, Jaimee, and two of Hilary's dancer friends.

"Where's Jaimee's girlfriend?" Mycroft asks.

"Oh, she's old news. They broke up last week."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Looks like he's on the hunt once again."

Mycroft and Harper sit at one of the tables and watch as (it looks like) Greg and Jaimee chat up two girls.

"Who are they?"

"Uhm..." Harper examines them, then says, "The blonde is Petra, and the brunette is Sophia."

Mycroft nods in understanding. He watches intently as the Brunette playfully (_flirtingly_, Mycroft notes) taps Greg's shoulder and laughs as he (apparently) says something funny. He says something else a second later and the girl places a hand on his arm. She doesn't let go, and Mycroft doesn't know how to feel.

"He's probably just helping Jaimee out," Harper mutters, as if reading his mind. "You know? Being a wingman."

"Oh, sure," Mycroft half-heartedly agrees.

"Let me ask you a question," she says, turning to him. "Do you get more jealous when a boy flirts with him, or when a girl flirts with him?"

"I-" Mycroft is about to say boy, of course, but he pauses. Instead he goes for the, "I'm not jealous."

Harper gives him her signature, 'you're-not-fooling-me' look.

"Fine," Mycroft concedes. "Well...I guess..." he pauses, suddenly unsure. "I'm not sure. When a boy flirts with him, I know he knows he has a boyfriend. And he should stop. And he wouldn't let it go too far because of me. But when a girl does it...he doesn't really stop. Like now. Because she's a girl, and he's 'not attracted' to her, he lets it go so far as to her asking him out, or kissing him. Like Hilary did."

Harper notes the tone of air quotes around 'not attracted'. "Do you think he's attracted to her?"

Mycroft shrugs. "He says he's not attracted to any girls, and other than the flirting with girls, I have no reason to believe otherwise. He pushed Hilary away, numerous times."

Harper nods in agreement. "I think," she starts, "it would bother me more to see Kelly flirt with a boy. But I won't tell you why."

Mycroft eyes her. "Tell me."

"No," she says, "it'll scare you."

Mycroft glares at her. "Now you have to tell me."

Harper sighs. "Fine, but this is just _my_ way of thinking, ok?"

Mycroft nods.

"Ok, well, it's like this. Kelly is into girls. Obviously. And I've only ever seen her flirt with girls. And she doesn't like those girls, obviously. So, I would feel like the first boy I saw we flirt with, she really liked him. She likes him enough to break her streak of only liking girls for this guy. I haven't seen it, and I know that's probably really dumb, but that's how I feel."

Mycroft just listens to and registers everything Harper is saying. "I...I guess that makes sense. Except, in mine and Greg's situation, I'd be Kelly."

"How?"

"Well, I only flirt with boys. So if a girl came along, she'd have to be pretty special."

Harper laughs out loud. "Please! You flirt? You don't even flirt with Greg, and he's been your boyfriend for how long?!"

Mycroft laughs, too. "You don't see me interacting with people all the time."

Harper's laughter slowly dies down. "Uh-huh, sure."

Mycroft just shakes his head and looks over to where Greg is still talking with Jaimee and the girls. He does grow very jealous. "Do you think he likes her?" he tentatively asks.

"I don't know," she says. "But I'll tell you one thing, love, if I saw Kelly talking to a guy like that, I wouldn't be the happiest."

Mycroft frowns.

Harper notices his frown and decides to distract Mycroft. "Come on, lets get in."

"Oh, no, I-"

Harper doesn't let him disagree, she just pulls him out of his chair and tries to pull his t-shirt over his head.

"I can do it!" he cries, reaching to undress himself.

Once Mycroft's shirt is off and tossed over a chair, he looks at Harper to see her sans shirt and shimmying out of her shorts. He watches her for an undetermined amount of time before he realizes he shouldn't be staring at his best friend the way he's staring at her.

She catches him pointedly looking away. "What?" she questions.

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

She laughs. "They're called boobs, Mycroft. And yes, even I have them."

He blushes. "Uhm..."

She laughs again and punches his side. He jumps. "And I said you don't flirt," she jokes, then pulls him to the pool.

In the short seconds it takes for them to get to the side of the pool, everyone in the pool is watching them about to get in. Of course, nobody is looking at Mycroft, everyone is looking at Harper. Harper doesn't point out anyone else's gaping, she just smiles proudly and jumps into the pool.

Mycroft slowly makes his way in and stays where he can stand, all the while dividing his attention between Sherlock and Greg, who is still talking to the girls.

He finally decides to not watch anymore when the song changes to a song they can dance to and the girls try to teach the boys how to move, which means the girls placing their hands on the boys' hips and moving the boys' hips for them. Mycroft grows more annoyed than jealous, so he stops watching and instead focuses on his friends in the pool and Sherlock.

Greg and Jaimee finally join everyone in the pool. By then Mycroft is sitting off at the edge of the pool, just watching everyone around him.

Greg sits next to him. He nudges Mycroft to get his attention.

Mycroft slowly looks at him.

"Hey," Greg smiles.

_Still flirting_, Mycroft notes.

"I saw you checking me out over there," Greg adds.

Mycroft just raises an eyebrow and turns away from him.

"What was that look for?" Greg questions.

"That was me saying, 'checking you out, that was exactly what I was doing'."

Greg looks confused. "I don't under-"

Hilary stops Greg by announcing cake, which means Sherlock climbs out of the pool next to Mycroft.

Mycroft and Greg stand from the pool and follow the group to the table with cake. Mycroft tells Sherlock that if he has cake he has to wait to get back into the pool, so Sherlock asks if he can wait to eat his slice. Mycroft agrees, then Sherlock hops away from them to sing with Sam and Hannah.

Greg grabs Mycroft's hand before Mycroft can walk away. Mycroft reluctantly turns around to face him.

"Hey, are you mad at me or something?" he softly asks.

Mycroft is about to tell him that he's more annoyed than angry, but when he looks into Greg's concerned eyes, he melts.

He sighs. "No, I...I'm not."

Greg's expression doesn't change. "Whatever I did, I didn't mean to upset you. If its the silly shorts, I didn't mean to-"

Mycroft slightly smiles and shakes his head. "It wasn't the shorts."

Greg sighs relief. "Good. 'Cause honestly, I..." Greg lightly traces a line from Mycroft's chest to belly button. He pointedly glances down Mycroft's body. "I think they're sexy."

Mycroft chuckles and grabs Greg's hand before it can go any further south. "Yeah, they're soooo hot," Mycroft mocks.

Greg chuckles and leans in to kiss him, then the two get their slices of cake.

Long after they eat their cake, they're sitting together at the same table Mycroft and Harper were sitting hours previous. Sherlock is still happily in the pool with Sam and the other boys, and the girls are laying out on the edge of the pool as if tanning.

Greg had gotten his phone out of his bag, so he sets it on the table and leaves to use the restroom upstairs.

Greg's phone buzzes minutes after Greg leaves. He looks down as the screen shines; it's a text.

**From: Lyla Anderson** Hey cutie! Movie tonight? My treat!

Mycroft looks confused. He's never heard of "Lyla"; obviously it's not someone at school either or else he'd have met "Lyla" before.

The conversation with Harper clouds his mind as he suddenly grows angry about this secret female friend of Greg's. He picks up Greg's phone and goes upstairs.

He's standing outside the restroom door as Greg emerges.

"Wow!" Greg shouts. "You scared me." He laughs.

"Who is Lyla?"

Greg looks confused, so Mycroft holds his phone up. "Oh," Greg says, "It's, uhm, she's a friend."

"From?"

"I met her...months ago."

"Why have I never heard of her?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" Greg snatches his phone from Mycroft's hand.

"I just want to know."

"Well, she's like your Harper to me. So let it go."

"Harper doesn't call me 'cutie' and Harper isn't a secret from you."

"I wasn't trying to keep Lyla from you, alright? Seriously, it's not what you think. We both have boyfriends and we are friends. Alright?"

Mycroft gives up. He just nods and turns to the stairs.

"Hey!" Greg stops him.

Mycroft pauses.

"What the hell?" Greg pulls Mycroft back to him. "Suddenly you don't trust me?"

"I don't know what to think when you have a secret friendship with some girl, Greg."

"You should think that it doesn't mean anything, Mycroft. That I forgot to mention her-"

"For months?!"

"Yes! Alright? I'm sorry."

"Fine," Mycroft says, his voice slightly softer. He turns to walk down the stairs.

"Hey!" Greg calls again, this time sounding angry.

Mycroft pauses and turns around.

"What is your problem?" Greg questions.

"Nothing."

"Right," Greg says. "You're suddenly just pissed off for no reason? No, not suddenly; you were mad earlier, too."

Mycroft decides he doesn't want to hold it in, because that would be worse in the long run. He throws his arms in the air and shouts, "I don't like when you flirt with girls!"

Greg makes a face. "What are you talking about? Me flirting with girls? You know it doesn't mean-"

"You say it doesn't mean anything now, Greg, but what happens when you start talking to a girl and you realize she's lovely? More lovely than me? What then?"

"That would absolutely never happen. First of all, I'm gay, Mycroft! I have been forever and I've known forever and that's been more than alright to me. Second, that wouldn't happen because I love _you_! I'm never going to find anybody more lovely than you! Girl, boy, dog, fish...nobody or anything is going to make me fall any less in love with you, ok?"

Mycroft frowns at his shoes. "But-"

"No 'buts', love. Nobody's going to take me away from you, alright?"

Mycroft slowly nods. "Alright."

"I'm sorry if it seems like I flirt with a lot of girls, but...I'm just friendly, I guess! You said this before we got together, remember? You said I'm friends with a lot of girls."

"I didn't know you were gay then, Greg. How do you think it looked to me?"

Realization is seen all over Greg's face. "I understand, ok? I get what you're saying. I'll...I'll try to stop, ok?"

"I don't want you to be any less friendly. I just..."

"I won't flirt," Greg says.

Mycroft nods. "Thank you."

"Now," Greg seriously says as he steps up to Mycroft. "Do you want to go have sex on Hilary's bed?"

Mycroft chuckles and cracks a smile. "Greg-"

"I'm not kidding, she wanted me in her bed she can have it as long as you're there with me."

Mycroft looks up into Greg's eyes. "No."

Greg smiles anyway. "Fine. Next time."

"Sure," Mycroft says.

Greg steps closer to him still. "Are you still upset with me?"

Mycroft shrugs. "I don't like when you keep things from me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Mycroft nods.

"Can I kiss you now?" Greg asks.

Mycroft nods again.

Greg smiles and leans in to Mycroft, resting one hand on his hip and the other on Mycroft's neck. He slowly leans in and kisses Mycroft delicately.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Greg and kisses back, but soon he pulls away and just hugs Greg. "I feel like we never just hug," he says.

Greg tightens his grip around Mycroft and soothingly rubs his back. "We'll definitely have to fix that."

Mycroft nods and buries his face in Greg's neck.

A minute later they're interrupted.

"You two are disgusting," Harper says behind them.

The boys laugh and pull away.

"Why is it always you who interrupts us, Harper?" Greg asks. "I'm convinced you just want to watch."

"Watch two boys hug each other to death in the middle of a hallway? Yes, you've found my weakness."

Mycroft laughs.

Greg is about to retort as Harper walks into Hilary's room, but Mycroft stops him. "Let's go back to the pool."

Greg accepts defeat and follows Mycroft downstairs.

They play around in the pool long after dark, and by the time Sherlock gets out for good, he's been in the pool for five hours. He's so happy that he doesn't want to get out, so everyone has to get out before he does.

They leave after thanking Hilary (and Sherlock asking for Olivia's number), then the three of them go back to Mycroft and Sherlock's house.

"I'm sorry I upset you today," Greg says in the car.

Sherlock's asleep with his head on Mycroft's lap. Mycroft strokes Sherlock's still-wet curls and doesn't address it at first, he's unsure of what to say.

"I was upset," Mycroft finally says. "I guess I'm just not used to dealing with-"

Greg stops him. "You don't have to explain yourself. I get jealous, too."

Mycroft looks at him. "You do?"

Greg nods. "Hell yeah. I get jealous when boys ask you out when I'm ten feet away. I get jealous when you have crushes on teachers-"

Mycroft gapes at him. "How did you know about-"

"Your best friend has a big mouth."

Mycroft laughs. "Well, that ship sailed."

Greg goes on. "I get jealous when I hear about _Bella's brother_."

Mycroft laughs. "Ok, fair enough. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Because you love _me_, right?"

Mycroft nods.

Greg smiles at him and leans over to kiss him, but his seat belt stops him. They both laugh and sit back to their sides.

All three boys sleep soundly that night, Greg and Mycroft in the arms of the only two people they want to be with most.

* * *

**_**Long chap, hope you guys don't mind. I'm rushing through summer because I want to start my next story (which will be AU Teen!Johnlock. Holding for applause. Go on, I'll wait.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please review!_**


End file.
